Ewige Nacht 2
by CassieG66
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde verlassen Hogwarts und sind auf der Flucht. Der Vertreter des Lichtes, Albus Dumbledore, ist tot. Krieg tobt und die ganze Welt bricht in Panik aus. Und während die helle Seite versucht sich zu verteidigen und zu retten, was gerettet werden kann, taucht auf einmal ein junger Zauberer auf, der immer eine goldene Maske trägt und der Todessertruppen anführt.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Wir haben noch nicht bestimmt, ob die Kapitel wieder am Mittwoch hochgeladen werden oder nicht. Aber wenn wir einen Tag auswählen, so wird es bleiben.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prolog

„Der Stern der Zauberwelt wird erlöschen. Und wenn der Mond voll wird, wird der dunkle Lord wieder aus dem Grab auferstehen. Die Sonne wird schwarz sein und die Erde wird rot vor Blut. Der Stern wird fallen und erlöschen. Die Welt wird in ewige Nacht gehüllt und die Dunkelheit wird so stark sein wie noch nie. Der Auserwählte, die schwarze Sonne, die Peitsche der Dunkelheit, wird zerstören und töten. Und ewige Nacht wird über die Welt herrschen..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Als die Nacht hinein bricht, trabt nur eine einsame Katze durch die menschenleeren Straßen eines Dorfes. Zielstrebig hüpft sie über eine Pforte, umrundet das Haus und springt auf den Fenstersims hinauf, sich kurz umschauend und dann ins Haus rein schlüpfend. Nach ein paar Minuten geht das Fenster zu und die Vorhänge werden gezogen. Rauch steigt aus den Schornsteinen der Dorfhäuser hoch und der Wind bringt einen angenehmen Geruch von Essen, der jedoch das Haus am Ende des Dorfes nicht reicht. Alles wirkt still und friedlich – aber nur auf erstem Blick.

Auf dem Fenstersims sitzt jetzt eine Fledermaus und scheint vor zu haben, auch irgendwie ins Haus rein zu kommen, aber als sie näher rückt, wird sie von einem Blitz getroffen und springt wie verbrannt weg, den Kopf schüttelnd. Als sie einsieht, dass sie auf diese Weise nicht reinkommen kann, fliegt sie hoch über das Haus und lässt sich auf dem Schornstein nieder. Es muss einen Weg geben, doch reinzukommen. Für ein paar Momente scheint die Fledermaus darüber nachzudenken, den dünnen Rauch beobachtend, der aus dem Schornstein kommt, aber dann fliegt sie schnell rein und verschwindet. Und Stille fällt wieder auf das kleine Dorf und dessen Bewohner.

Da drin, im Wohnzimmer, sitzt eine seltsame Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die allem Anschein nach Tee trinken. Eine Hexe liest den Propheten und schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf, eine andere Hexe nippt an ihrem Tee und starrt gedankenverloren in die Ferne und ein Zauberer wirft der Tür ungeduldige Blicke zu. Er lehnt sich erwartungsvoll nach vorne als jemand den Raum betritt.

„Sind wir alle hier?" fragt der Neuankömmling, den Blick über den Raum schweifen lassend.

„Ja, fangen wir doch an, Tonks und ich müssen gleich zum Ministerium zurück," sagt der ungeduldige Zauberer.

„Also," sagt der alte Zauberer, der sich in einem Ohrensessel niederlässt. „Es gibt doch gute Neuigkeiten. Hagrid hat sich wieder gemeldet und er hat mir eine spannende Geschichte erzählt."

„Jemand war bei den Riesen, um zu versuchen, sie für die dunkle Seite zu gewinnen," sagt der Zauberer. „Und das geschah zur gleichen Zeit als Hagrid da war. Natürlich hat er sich gleich versteckt, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Aber dieser Bote ist leider – oder für uns, glücklicherweise – mit leeren Händen zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt."

Es gibt einen kollektiven Schauder in der Gruppe bei der Erwähnung des Namens aber der alte Zauberer fährt unbeeindruckt fort.

„Und Hagrid?" fragt die gedankenverlorene Hexe, die jetzt kerzengerade auf ihrem Sessel sitzt.

„Hagrid befindet sich momentan bei seinem... Bruder," sagt der alte Zauberer, dessen weißer Bart dabei zuckt.

Die Anwesenden wechseln verwirrte Blicke und der alte Zauberer hebt die Hand.

„Aber nicht bevor er sich mir mit den Neuigkeiten gemeldet hat," sagt er in einem beruhigenden Ton. „Die Riesen haben überhaupt nicht vor, zu Voldemort zu stehen."

„Wünsche mir, du könntest den Namen wegfallen lassen," murmelt die Hexe, die kerzengerade sitzt.

„Wie dem auch sei," fährt der Zauberer ruhig fort, „wir wissen jetzt, dass sie es wenigstens versucht haben, aber ich bezweifele, dass das das Ende der Geschichte ist. Sie werden es wieder versuchen. Momentan aber bin ich mir sicher, dass sie das gleiche mit den Vampiren versuchen. Und mit ihnen, befürchte ich, werden sie mehr Glück haben."

„Wieso?" fragt die Hexe, die vorher den Propheten gelesen hat, die ihn aber zusammengefaltet hat als der Zauberer reingekommen ist.

„Nun, Tonks, einfach weil die Zauberwelt im Laufe der Jahre nicht viel den Vampiren angeboten hat," sagt der alte Zauberer. „Leider hat niemand darüber nachgedacht und sich bemüht, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Und die dunkle Seite kann ihnen viel anbieten. Wir wissen ja, dass es schon ein paar Vampire in ihren Reihen gibt und sogar ein paar Werwölfe."

„Das sind keine gute Neuigkeiten, Aberforth," sagt die kerzengerade sitzende Hexe.

„Da gibt es noch mehr," Aberforth unterbricht sie.

Alle lehnen sich aufgeregt nach vorne, um besser hören zu können aber in jenem Moment durchbricht das Flattern der Flügel die Stille und Aberforth dreht sich um.

„Was wollte ich sagen?" sagt er, mehr zu sich, als er aufsteht und seinen Stab zückt.

Alle schauen sich wie gebannt an als er sich dem Kamin nähert, der Stab parat in seiner Hand. Ein roter Blitz platzt aus der Stabsspitze, auf den ein panisches Flügelflattern folgt. Aberforth steht wie erfroren bei dem Kamin und der schwarze Zauberer springt auf die Füße, seinen Stab ebenso zückend.

„Was ist?" flüstert er Aberforth ins Ohr.

Der alte Zauberer untersucht den Schornstein und alle halten den Atem an.

„Hier sind wir nicht mehr sicher," murmelt er, mit dem Stab in Richtung Schornstein wedelnd. „Ich muss umziehen."

„War das...?" fragt Tonks, die blass wird.

„Ich denke schon," sagt Aberforth todernst. „Nun, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er jemanden herschickt."

„Man wird dich im Schlaf umbringen, Aberforth!" stößt die kerzengerade sitzende Hexe hervor, die jedoch in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden ist. „Du musst weg! Sofort!"

„Das habe ich vor, Minerva," flüstert Aberforth.

Ein paar Meilen weg, in einem einsamen Wald, der nur von dem Mondlicht beleuchtet ist, erscheint ein großer Mann in schwarz, der sich schnell umschaut und seufzt.

„Verdammt," flüstert er als er sich um seine eigene Achse dreht und wieder verschwindet, den Wald totenstill hinterlassend.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Also, die Geschichte ist wieder M weil es Gewalt und Sex gibt und weil ich alles ausführlich beschreiben werde. Es wird auch ein paar meine eigenen Charakters geben, weil ich einfach nicht genug hatte. Hoffentlich werden sie euch gefallen. EN2 wird am Donnerstag hochgeladen werden.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 1 – Das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens

/Hermines Sicht

Ein Teil von mir möchte brennend wissen, was all dieser Lärm gestern war, der mich mitten in der Nacht geweckt hat. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass jemand gefoltert wurde und in diesem Fall möchte ich nichts darüber wissen. Gähnend rolle ich aus dem Bett heraus und gehe ins Bad. Ich schaue mich im Spiegel an und seufze. Ich sollte wirklich etwas mit meinem Haar machen, es ist unmöglich. Ich binde es schnell zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ob Harry schon zurück ist? Wer weiß?

„Hallo, du," sage ich als etwas mich an dem Bein streift.

Crookshanks, mein Kater, starrt mich erwartungsvoll an, mit seinem buschigen Schwanz wedelnd.

„Was, hast du Hunger? Ich auch," sage ich.

Der Kater trabt zur Tür, setzt sich und schaut mich an. Ich lache, Kleidung aus meinem Schrank hervorziehend.

„Du möchtest mitkommen?" frage ich. Der Kater miaut. „Aber nur wenn du dich gut benimmst. Denn ich weiß nicht wo all die Schlangen sind und ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf Harrys Predigten falls etwas passiert. Amu weiß ja, er soll dich nicht angreifen, aber bei Nagini wäre ich mir nicht mal so sicher."

Der Kater miaut ungeduldig und versucht mit der Pfote die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ja, in Ordnung, ich komme," sage ich, meine Hosen anziehend. „Aber du musst bei mir bleiben, in Ordnung? Keine Ausflüge."

Ich nehme den Kater in die Arme und öffne die Tür.

Heute ist das Schloss wieder totenstill. Man kann sogar kein Hämmern hören, das normalerweise hörbar ist. Die Elfen arbeiten an dem linken Flügel des Schlosses, der in solch einem schlechten Zustand war, dass keiner es wagte, einen Fuß über die Schwelle zu setzen. Es ist bemerkenswert was die Elfen in solch kurzer Zeit erreicht haben. Dieser Teil des Schlosses ist jedoch vollkommen bewohnbar und sieht dazu wundervoll aus. Klar, nach all dem Laufen habe ich mich so nach einem Dach über dem Kopf gesehnt, dass ich wo auch immer schlafen konnte, sogar in einem alten Schloss, in dem keiner seit Jahrhunderten gewohnt hat. Sogar die Kronleuchter wurden restauriert und die Treppen quietschen nicht mehr. Und das soll was heißen. Nachdem Blaise sich seinen Fuß verstaucht hat, weil er die Treppen hinab gerannt ist – und dabei ein hübsches Loch ins Holz gemacht hat – haben die Elfen sofort das verrottete Holz mit neuem ersetzt. In Häusern – beziehungsweise Schlössern – wie diesem, die so alt sind, muss man immer darauf achten, wo man hin tritt. Einige Sachen wurden mit Magie zusammengebaut, aber einige mussten ersetzt werden.

„Mademoiselle Hermine," ertönt eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich lächele und wende mich mit Crookshanks in den Armen um.

Das Porträt von einem französischen Zauberer hängt jetzt in diesem Korridor und der Rahmen ist jetzt ganz sauber. Ich habe die Porträts selbst in einer Kiste gefunden und vorgeschlagen, sie überall im Schloss aufzuhängen. Schließlich können die magischen Porträts manchmal hilfreich sein. Ich war eigentlich überrascht, dass Harry diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt hat und genau das getan hat, was ich wollte.

(„Philippe, ein Schmeichler wie immer,") erwidere ich auf Französisch.

(„Bei solch einer charmanten Dame muss man das sein,") antwortet der Franzose. („Wen haben wir da?")

Er blickt auf Crookshanks hinunter aber dem Kater gefällt das Porträt nicht und er versucht zischend das Gemälde mit der Pfote zu kratzen.

(„Sei nicht unhöflich, Crookshanks!") zische ich. („Was ist in dich gefahren?")

(„Crookshanks heißt er also,") stellt Philippe unnötigerweise fest. („Er ist eher ein Löwe als ein Kater.")

Das scheint dem Kater zu gefallen und er schnurrt, obwohl er das Porträt noch immer argwöhnisch mustert.

(„Wann kommt die gute Mademoiselle, um Französisch mit mir zu üben?") fragt Philippe.

(„Ich muss sehen, was ich heute zu tun habe, aber der Gedanke ist ganz verlockend, das versichere ich dir,") antworte ich.

Philippe strahlt mich an und richtet sich pompös auf.

(„Die Mademoiselle soll mich wissen lassen,") sagt er. („Ich freue mich schon darauf.")

Ich mache mich wieder auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Speisesaal, wo wir normalerweise essen. Das heißt die Slytherins und ich.

Aber als ich den Speisesaal betrete, erblicke ich sofort Harry, der schon da sitzt und die Zeitungen liest. Ich schließe die Tür leise hinter mir und lege Crookshanks auf den Boden, der sofort zum Kamin hinüber trabt und alles gründlich zu beschnüffeln beginnt. Er hat nur selten eine Chance, mein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Blaise, Theodore, Draco und Daphne sind da und nicken mir zu, essen aber schweigend weiter. Bin ich zu spät gekommen? Normalerweise essen wir um acht...

Ich habe Harry seit Tagen nicht gesehen aber alles, was ich sehen kann, ist seinen Oberkopf und seine Hände, die den Propheten halten.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine," sagt er als ich mich niederlasse. Aber er blickt nicht auf.

„Wann bist du zurückgekommen?" frage ich, versuchend, über den Rand seines Propheten hinweg zu schauen.

„Gestern," erwidert er kurz.

Keinen Kommentar, keine Geschichte über das, was er getrieben hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er war, aber so ist es oft in letzter Zeit.

Ich schaue zu Blaise hinüber, der mit den Achseln zuckt und den Kopf schüttelt. Wer weiß welche Laus Harry über die Leber gelaufen ist... Ist was passiert?

„Amu ist nicht hier, oder?" frage ich.

„Nein, er ist draußen," antwortet Harry hinter der Zeitung.

„Was war dieser Lärm gestern, wenn ich fragen darf?" frage ich.

Denn manchmal wenn ich solche Fragen stelle, flippt er aus oder sagt mir, ich solle meine Nase nicht in Sachen stecken, die mich gar nichts angehen. Dieses Mal jedoch faltet er den Propheten zusammen und wirft ihn verächtlich auf den Tisch.

Seine grünen Augen blitzen auf und er lässt den Blick über den Speisesaal schweifen. Wir lassen immer den Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches frei, falls er mit uns essen will. Es ist kein Geheimnis mehr. So, wie der dunkle Lord seine Anhänger behandelt, behandelt uns auch Harry, obwohl wir ihn noch immer als unseren Freund betrachten. Er gibt sich das Recht, uns rumzukommandieren und uns Aufgaben zu geben. So seltsam wie es sich anhört, sieht keiner etwas falsches daran. Denn sogar ich, die erst vor kurzem mit dem Studium der dunklen Künste angefangen hat, kann seine Macht spüren und auf eine gewisse Weise fühle ich mich zu ihm hingezogen. Ich fühle mich zu ihm wie zu einer Quelle des Wissens und der Macht hingezogen. Ich respektiere ihn und deswegen stellt er für mich eine Autorität dar.

Mir kommt es vor, als sei sein rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihm über die Schultern fällt das einzige, was von dem Harry übriggeblieben ist, den ich einmal kannte. In ein schwarzes Hemd und passende Hosen gekleidet, mit einer silbernen Kette, die er um den Hals trägt und die unter dem Hemd verborgen liegt, mit seinem todernsten Ausdruck und nur einem gelegentlichen hämischen Lächeln, ähnelt er einem jungen dunklen Lord, der von seinen Dienern respektiert und gefürchtet ist. Und Harry hat in letzten vielen Monaten unseren Respekt mit seinen Taten gewonnen aber auch unsere Entrüstung für alles, was er getan hat. Denn Harry wird alles für seine Ziele tun und er wählt nicht mehr das Mittel. Ich lese den Propheten jeden Tag und kann mir nur vorstellen, für welche von diesen Grausamkeiten er verantwortlich ist.

„Severus Snape," antwortet er kalt.

„Was?" platzt es aus Draco.

Harry wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu aber Draco schaut ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. Vielleicht ist er der einzige, der es wagt, Harrys Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Er wurde beauftragt, die Weißmagier zu belauschen," sagt Harry langsam, an seinem Kaffee nippend. „Deswegen ist er nach England gegangen. Aber er hat etwas dummes angestellt. Also... wurde er für seine Dummheit bestraft."

Er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und wir wechseln Blicke. Hat er etwas herausgefunden? Geht es ihm gut? Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, bezweifele ich es. Der arme Mann hat sich heiser geschrien.

Die grünen Augen werden auf die Kaffeetasse fixiert und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte wissen, worüber er denkt. Wie viele dunkle Rituale hat er ausgeführt, dass sie solch eine Wirkung bei ihm hinterlassen haben? Wie viele Cruciatusflüche haben diese Hände schon ausgeführt? Wie oft haben diese grünen Augen zugeschaut, wie jemand stirbt oder leidet? Und wie oft hat sich dabei sein Herzschlag beschleunigt? Die grünen Augen, die die Kaffeetasse anstarren, sind eiskalt. Harry beklagt sich nicht mehr, dass er schon wieder für etwas ausgewählt wurde. Er hat seine Rolle des dunklen Erben vollkommen akzeptiert und alles, was für ihn existiert, sind seine Ziele und seine Arbeit. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Draco ihm jegliche Freude bereitet. Und doch wenn die smaragdgrünen Augen in seine Richtung schauen, sehe ich da eine Spur der Menschlichkeit, die er verloren hat. Denn jetzt lebt sie in Draco.

„Draco, wo sind die anderen?" fragt er.

„Keine Ahnung, wir essen nicht immer zusammen," sagt er sofort, dabei aber ein wenig überrascht wirkend, dass sein Liebhaber ihm diese Frage überhaupt gestellt hat.

Harrys Züge verhärten sich und er schaut wieder auf seine Kaffeetasse hinunter.

„Mir wird langsam klar, dass ich so etwas wie das dunkle Mal brauche," murmelt er, mehr zu sich selbst. „Denn wie sonst kann man sich vergewissern, dass alle da sind?"

„Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass du mit uns reden willst," melde ich mich verzweifelt zu Wort. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du überhaupt zurück bist."

„Wir treffen uns heute hier um Mittag," sagt Harry, der aufsteht. „Sagt es den anderen und seid pünktlich."

Er ist weg. Alles, was er noch braucht, ist ein schwarzer Umhang, um ihm hinterher zu wehen, sodass das Bild komplett wäre. Ich seufze und schaue auf meinen Teller hinunter. Crookshanks hat sich beim Kamin bequem gemacht, da er eingesehen hat, dass er kein Essen bekommen würde bis der böse Zauberer weg ist. Jetzt aber trabt er zu mir hinüber und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Tut mir leid, Lieber," sage ich, schnell etwas Schinken auf einen Teller werfend und auf den Boden stellend.

Ich schnappe mir den Propheten, den Harry auf den Tisch geworfen hat, und schlage ihn auf. Ich blättere für eine Weile darin durch, bis ein Titel meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Ich starre ihn an.

„Massaker in Irland – sind die Todesser verantwortlich?

Heute Abend gab es einen Vorfall im Zaubererviertel von Dublin, der uns überzeugt, dass die Anhänger von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll überall sind und keine Gnade kennen. Ihre Nachricht ist ziemlich klar – aber wir fragen uns, wann die Schreckensherrschaft zum Ende kommt.

Eine Gruppe maskierter Zauberer und Hexen sind in die Hauptstraße aufgetaucht und haben lediglich angefangen, auf alle und alles in Sicht Flüche abzuschießen. In jenem Moment, als sie gesichtet wurden, flohen alle schreiend davon, aber manche haben es nicht geschafft. Laut den Zeugen gab es ungefähr hundert von ihnen und sie sind einfach die Straße entlang geschlendert und ihre Stäbe auf was oder wen auch immer gerichtet. Und weil zu jener Zeit so viele Menschen draußen waren, gibt es eine große Anzahl an Opfern. Darunter gibt es auch Kinder, die sich ihren Eltern irgendwie entrissen haben und ihnen in die Quere gekommen sind. Auch sie wurden getötet. Natürlich fragen wir uns jetzt, wo wir sicher sind und was die Behörden dagegen unternehmen werden. Heute aber kann man in Irland nur schwarze Fahnen vor den Häusern und Läden aufhängen und trauern. Keiner der Todesser wurde gefangen.

Laut den Zeugen wurden sie von derselben Person angeführt, die schon in der Öffentlichkeit gesichtet wurde. Sie trägt eine goldene Maske und führt die Anhänger von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll an. Wer ist diese Person? Dürfen wir Aberforth Dumbledore glauben, der in seiner Aussage nach dem Angriff an die Hogwarts Schule seine Überzeugung geäußert hat, dass Harry Potter seinen Bruder, Albus Dumbledore, der noch immer nicht gefunden ist, angegriffen und getötet hat?

Die Aussage des irischen Ministers – Seite 13."

„Oh lieber Merlin," stoße ich hervor, den Artikel mit einer Hand über dem Mund anstarrend.

Unter dem Artikel gibt es ein Foto von drei Leichen, die regungslos vor einem Gemüseladen liegen. Bananen und Orangen sind über den Boden verstreut und aus einer Kiste scheint es noch immer zu rauchen. Ist das Blut, oder sind das Überreste von Tomaten? Hoffentlich Tomaten. Ich weiß, dass es Harry war. Wer sonst? Ich habe einmal diese goldene Maske in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesehen. Er hat nicht einmal versucht, sie zu verstecken. Es war Harry, das weiß ich. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Sind das Einschüchterungsmethoden des dunklen Lords oder seine eigenen?

Ich habe ein dickes Fell bekommen, wenn um solche Sachen geht. Aber so dick ist mein Fell noch nicht geworden. Zwar kann ich verstehen, obwohl ich es nicht billige, dass der dunkle Lord und Harry jemanden umbringen wollen, der ihnen im Wege steht. Das kann ich sogar verstehen. Sowie Dumbledore. Aber solch sinnloses Töten kann ich nicht verstehen. Warum würde man Kinder abschlachten wollen?

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen und schaue auf meinen Teller hinunter. Auf einmal bin ich gar nicht hungrig.

„Crookshanks, wir gehen," sage ich zu dem Kater.

„Warte, Hermine," sagt eine Stimme hinter mir als ich aufstehe und mich zum Gehen wende.

Blaise legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und mustert mich.

„Gehen wir spazieren," sagt er leise. Ich kann Sorge in seinen Augen sehen. „Du brauchst Gesellschaft und ich auch."

Ich denke kurz darüber nach. Blaise war eine große Hilfe für mich. Er hat mir mit meinem Stammbaum geholfen und wir haben viel über meine Zaubererverwandten herausgefunden. Ich habe ihm oft genug nein gesagt, aber er ist so nett und freundlich mir gegenüber, dass ich es dieses Mal nicht tun soll. Vielleicht brauche ich doch jemanden, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann.

/Harrys Sicht

Man sollte wirklich hier Ordnung herstellen. Sie benehmen sich wie Kinder aber sie dürfen sich nicht mehr wie Kinder benehmen. Sie haben deutlich ihre Loyalität gezeigt, indem sie mir gefolgt sind, also sollen sie sich jetzt nicht so anstellen, als seien sie überrascht oder als seien sie dem Dienen nicht gewachsen. Das sind sie, ich weiß es. Hermine ist zweifelsohne dieser Herausforderung gewachsen.

Ich soll wirklich Meister vorschlagen, mir dabei zu helfen, ein dunkles Mal für mich zu entwickeln. Es wäre zweifelsohne nützlich.

Ich sollte sie öfter überwachen. Klar, sie lernen sehr schnell und jetzt haben sie schon mit ihren Trainings Erfahrung, aber trotzdem brauchen sie Anleitung. Ich kann nicht immer für sie da sein. Und oft bin ich in keiner Laune für Gesellschaft. Vielleicht sollte ich einem Todesser diese Aufgabe geben. Aber welchem?

Ich seufze und lehne mich zurück. In letzter Zeit pflege ich es auf meiner Terrasse zu sitzen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die frische Luft und der Garten da unten helfen mir, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und zufällig befindet sich meine Terrasse direkt über dem Seiteneingang zum Schloss. Ich verenge die Augen als jemand hinter den Bäumen appariert und den Garten durchquert. Ich lächele und stehe auf.

„Oh, Bellatrix?" rufe ich der Hexe zu.

Sie hält inne und schaut sich um, sieht aber niemanden, bis sie ihren Blick hebt und er auf mich landet. Sie verengt die Augen.

„Komm in mein Arbeitszimmer, Bellatrix," sage ich lächelnd. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Für einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als hätte sie eine bissige Antwort auf ihrer Zunge, aber dann nickt sie und geht rein.

Ich wende mich um und gehe ebenso rein, die Kerzen in meinem Arbeitszimmer anzündend. Bellatrix hat sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Nachdem sie endlich Azkaban und alles hinter sich gelassen hat, sieht es endlich so aus, als habe sie Kontrolle über sich hergestellt. Na ja, Kontrolle ist eigentlich in ihrem Fall ziemlich relativ. Aber wenigstens hat sie gezeigt, dass sie den Anweisungen folgen kann und dass sie ihre Aufgaben effektiv erfüllen kann. Zweifelsohne war Narzissa von großer Hilfe, denn als wir auf der Flucht waren, haben die zwei Schwestern eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbracht und geredet. Narzissa, so unkompliziert wie sie ist und mit ihren mütterlichen Instinkten, kann vielleicht nicht die Schönheit der dunklen Magie sehen und verstehen. Aber sie ist für einen da, wenn man sie braucht. Und ich denke, dass sie Bellatrix viel geholfen hat.

Ich setze mich an den Schreibtisch gerade in dem Moment, in dem Bellatrix rein kommt. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und sie verbeugt sich leicht. In Laufe der Monate hat sie gelernt mir gegenüber wenigstens höflich zu sein. Da gab es einen Vorfall im Wald, als sie zu viel getrunken und mich angegriffen hat. Ich habe mich verteidigt. Natürlich wollte ich auch dadurch etwas anbringen und endlich diese lächerliche Feindseligkeit für alle Zeiten mit der Wurzel ausrotten. Aber ich habe eines aus der Erfahrung gelernt. Bellatrix respektiert mich im Geheimen, obwohl sie es nie offen zeigen wird, und auf eine ganz verrückte Weise gefalle ich ihr, weil ich sie an sich selbst erinnere. Aber Bellatrix würde eher scherzen und mich beleidigen und sich als eine Rebellin ausgeben, als es offen zu zeigen. Das ist nur ein Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit und sie kann sich nicht helfen. Alles, was sie erlebt hat, hat einen permanenten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen. Und man soll nicht von ihr erwarten, dass sie je wieder die gleiche Person sein wird.

„Setze dich, Bellatrix," sage ich, auf den freien Stuhl deutend. „Wie war die Jagd?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es dir sagen soll," erwidert sie bissig.

„Nun, dann erfahre ich es mit ein paar Minuten Verspätung, weil mein Meister mir alles sagt," sage ich unbeeindruckt. „Und er wird dich ausschimpfen, weil du die Neuigkeiten nicht mit mir geteilt hast."

Mit Bellatrix gibt es nur ein magisches Wort, das jedoch nicht 'Cruciatusfluch' ist – der dunkle Lord. Man muss nur ihn erwähnen.

„Na schön," sagt sie genervt. „Wir suchen noch immer nach ihm, aber er hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Na, zufrieden? Wie war es in Irland?"

Ich lächele breit und ihre Mundwinkel zucken in Versuch, nicht zu grinsen.

„Es war nicht das gleiche ohne dich," sage ich mit gespieltem Bedauern.

„Oh, hat der kleine Prinz mich vermisst?" schnurrt sie. „Dann werde ich bestimmt das nächste Mal mitkommen."

„Ich könnte dein Geschick beim Foltern zweifelsohne gut gebrauchen," erwidere ich.

Für einen Moment lang strahlt sie mich an aber dann verfinstert sich ihr Ausdruck als ihr klar wird, was ich da tue.

„Schmeichler," zischt sie. „Sag mir, was du brauchst. Ich habe Hunger und ich habe wichtigere Sachen zu tun, als hier mit dir zu sitzen und zu plaudern."

„Ich habe eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe für dich," sage ich wichtigtuerisch. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht aber ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass du die beste Kandidatin für diesen Job bist. Bist du es?"

„Natürlich bin ich es," erwidert sie pompös. „Was für eine Aufgabe?"

„Die jüngere Generation mit deinem Wissen und deinem Sachkenntnis zu erleuchten," sage ich.

Es ist ganz amüsierend, zuzuschauen, wie Erkenntnis sich über ihre Züge ausbreitet und wie Schock gewinnt.

„Was? Ich soll den Kindern etwas beibringen?" zischt sie.

Ach, endlich hat sie es begriffen. Hat ja lange gedauert.

„Das ist so eine wichtige und heikle Sache, dass ich sie nicht vielen anvertrauen kann," fahre ich gespielt nachdenklich fort. „Ich brauche eine Person, auf die ich mich verlassen kann, weil das Lernen ein sehr delikater Prozess ist... Aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Du bist dieser Herausforderung nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht sollte ich diese Aufgabe jemandem anderen geben. Sowie Augustus Rookwood."

„Er soll jemanden unterrichten?" platzt es aus der Hexe. Sie prustet los und schüttelt den Kopf. „Er ist total inkompetent und würde bestimmt sich selbst in die Hölle fluchen."

„Nun, wenn du nicht dafür bereit bist, dein Wissen und dein Sachkenntnis weiterzugeben, muss ich doch jemanden finden," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Schmeichler," zischt sie, ihre Locken um ihren Kopf herum tanzend als sie ihn heftig schüttelt. „Fein. Ich tue es."

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann," sage ich breit grinsend.

„Weiß der dunkle Lord davon Bescheid?" fragt sie argwöhnisch.

„Er weiß alles, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht und umgekehrt. Sicherlich weißt du das," sage ich.

„Ja," sagt sie nachdenklich. „Nun, in Ordnung. Was lernen sie gerade?"

„Ich komme heute Abend und zeig dir, was sie gerade lernen und was du tun sollst," sage ich ruhig. „Ach und Bellatrix? Unter meinen Anhängern wirst du keine Demonstrationen auf Menschen ausführen. Ist das klar?"

„Die armen Kinder," schnurrt Bellatrix aufstehend. „Man darf sie nicht foltern, sonst werden sie die ganze Nacht lang weinen und dich wecken. Man darf ihnen aber auch nichts an jemandem anderen zeigen, oder? Denn sie können den bloßen Anblick von Gewalt nicht ertragen. Du hättest sie nach Irland mitbringen sollen, um ein dickes Fell zu bekommen."

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet," sage ich kalt.

„Ja, es ist klar, mein Prinzchen," sagt sie. „Ich verstehe. Keine Experimente an Kindern. Du bist ein Spaßverderber, weißt du?"

Sie ist weg. Man muss einfach wissen, wie man mit Bellatrix umzugehen hat, das ist alles. Nun, ich sollte eigentlich mit meinen Experimenten weitermachen, aber gestern ist so viel passiert, dass ich einfach keinen Wunsch verspüre, mich heute damit zu beschäftigen. Und außerdem muss ich mich mit meinen 'Freunden' treffen...

Ich freue mich auf mein nächstes Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord. Vor ein paar Monaten hat er zugegeben, dass er sich mit Nekromantik beschäftigt und ich habe den Wunsch geäußert, etwas darüber zu lernen. Er hat gesagt, wir sollen zuerst feststellen, ob ich Talent dafür habe, ehe wir mit irgendetwas anfangen. Ich habe über diese Kunst viel gelesen und die Theorie gelernt, aber ich habe noch nichts ausprobiert. Aber mir ist der Wert dieser Kunst ziemlich klar und ich denke, sie könne sich als nützlich erweisen.

Morgen werden die Elfen mit der Arbeit am zerstörten Flügel weitermachen. So sehr wie ich es hasse, mir das Hämmern und das Bohren anhören zu müssen, ist noch ein bewohnbarer Flügel ziemlich notwendig. Wir brauchen mehr Raum für die Treffen und außerdem ist dieser Flügel schon ziemlich voll. Jeder hat sein eigenes Zimmer und das soll was heißen. Natürlich brauche ich nicht nur ein Zimmer, aber ich bin nicht nur irgendjemand... Ich brauche mehr Platz für meine Sachen und ein räumliches Arbeitszimmer ist etwas Notwendiges für mich. Denn wenn ich arbeite, arbeite ich alleine und nicht wie Hermine, die die Hälfte des Tages in der Bibliothek verbringt. Manche Sachen ändern sich nie...

Dieses Schloss war eigentlich das Heim von einem der Diener meines Meisters. Es wurde im Jahre 1703 gebaut und er hat hier mit seiner Familie gewohnt, die von den Vampiren abgeschlachtet wurde. Er wiederum wurde in einen Vampir verwandelt und danach hat er das Schloss verlassen. Das Schloss, das ihm gehört, stand so jahrelang leer bis der dunkle Lord und ich uns mit ihm wiedergetroffen haben und bis er uns das Schloss angeboten hat, sodass wir es als Hauptquartier benutzen können. Seine Familie war eine alte reinblütige Zaubererfamilie, die meistens dunkel war, also hat mir das Schloss gleich gefallen. Für eine Weile haben wir in den Zimmern geschlafen, die noch bewohnbar waren, bis der Franzose zwanzig Elfen besorgt hat, die sich um das Schloss kümmern würden. Seit dem arbeiten sie ständig daran, das Schloss zu renovieren. Ich habe schon fünf Geheimgänge entdeckt, die die Familie einmal hat bauen lassen, um fliehen zu können, falls jemand das Schloss angreift. Da gibt es einen, der direkt aus meinen Zimmern ins Erdgeschoss führt, den ich oft benutze, wenn ich keine Lust auf Menschen habe.

Heute aber möchte ich mir anschauen, was die Elfen gemacht haben. Also verlasse ich meine Gemächer und mache mich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wo ich mich mit meinen 'Freunden' treffen werde. Ich halte vor einem Porträt inne und mustere es kritisch. Ein Zauberer mit einer Hakennase schaut mich panisch an. Ist er etwa mit Snape verwandt?

Er murmelt etwas Unverständliches auf Französisch und ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich sollte wirklich diese Sprache lernen, sie klingt echt schön. Leider hatte ich keine Chance, Französisch zu lernen. Woher kommen diese Statuen? Moment mal... diese kommt mir bekannt vor. Anubis, Gott der Unterwelt. Wie spannend. Ich grinse breit als ich die Statue mustere. Hat der dunkle Lord die Statue selbst hierher gestellt? Schließlich steht sie bei der Tür, die in seine eigenen Gemächer führt. Echt symbolisch, kann man sagen. Momentan ist er aber nicht da.

Der große Kronleuchter, der von der Decke an einer dicken Kette herabhängt, wurde repariert und jetzt brennen etwa fünfzig Kerzen daran. Das Geländer wurde wieder mit Gold übermalt und die Treppen, die unter einem dicken roten Teppich stecken, quietschen nicht mehr. Im Erdgeschoss gibt es ein paar Zimmer, in denen die Todesser manchmal pennen und meine 'Freunde', die hier eigentlich wohnen, haben ihre Zimmer im ersten Stock. Wir haben schnell genug die Ballhalle in eine Trainingshalle verwandelt, sodass wir irgendwo üben können und meine 'Freunde' üben dort jeden Tag. Severus kommt oft vorbei, um sie zu unterrichten aber die Mehrheit der Zeit sind sie sich selbst überlassen. Was sich bald ändern soll, denn sie müssen so schnell wie möglich kampfbereit werden.

Die Eingangshalle riecht ein wenig komisch aber sie ist glänzend sauber. Sogar die Tapeten wurden ersetzt. Momentan befinden sich die Elfen im Dachboden, den sie wieder bewohnbar zu machen versuchen. Man weiß ja nie, wofür wir den Dachboden benutzen werden.

Das Schloss wird im Krieg als Hauptquartier dienen und je mehr Raum wir haben, desto besser. Glücklicherweise ist die Anzahl unserer Diener drastisch gewachsen und hier in Frankreich haben wir schon eine Menge, die bereit ist, uns dabei zu helfen. Der dunkle Lord, ich und zwanzig Todesser haben unermüdlich tagelang daran gearbeitet, die notwendigen Schutzzauber um das Schloss zu bauen aber der dunkle Lord ist noch immer nicht zufrieden. Das letzte, was er getan hat, war das dunkle Mal mit einem zusätzlichen Zauber zu belegen, sodass nur diejenigen, die es tragen, das Schloss überhaupt sehen, geschweige denn betreten können. Falls es Gäste gibt, wird ein Todesser sie herbringen müssen und außerdem gibt es Dementorwächter, die immer um das Schloss herum patrouillieren. So ist das Schloss ein sicherer Ort für uns, an dem wir ungestört arbeiten können.

Ich öffne die Speisesaaltür und sie alle verstummen als ich reinkomme. Heute bin ich mit mir selbst und der Welt sehr zufrieden. Ich habe eine Lehrerin für meine Anhänger gefunden, ich habe die Arbeit in Irland gut erledigt und jetzt habe ich vor, mich für ein paar Tage zu entspannen und ein paar Experimente zu machen. Das Leben ist gut.

Als ich das Kopfende des Tisches erreiche, wird mir klar, dass sie alle stehen und mich erwartungsvoll anschauen.

„Setzt euch," sage ich laut, mich ebenfalls hinsetzend. Ihre Initiative gefällt mir. Sie ist sogar erfrischend und herzlich willkommen.

„Da ich im Laufe dieses Monats das erledigt habe, was ich vorhatte, möchte ich mich jetzt mit euch beschäftigen," fange ich an.

Draco sitzt an meiner rechten Seite und schaut mich todernst an. Ich lehne mich zurück und lasse meinen Blick über den Raum schweifen. Man könnte sagen, ich sitze im Raum voller Kinder von denen ich etwas erwarte. Aber ich bin kein Kind; und sie auch nicht. Sie haben keine Zeit, sich wie Kinder zu benehmen. Sie sind Diener der Dunkelheit – und momentan braucht die Dunkelheit so viele Diener wie sie kriegen kann.

„Bisher habt ihr keine Lehrer gehabt und für eine Weile war es gut so," sage ich. „Severus war hier um euch ein paar Sachen beizubringen, aber ihr habt die Mehrheit der Zeit alleine gelernt. Ich habe euch schon früh genug gesagt, ihr habt keine Zeit für Spiele oder für Rumfaulenzen. Ihr müsst lernen auf alles gefasst zu sein. Eines Tages werdet ihr dafür bereit sein müssen, euch selbst zu verteidigen und um Leben zu kämpfen. Ihr müsst selbstständig sein aber ich werde noch mehr von euch verlangen – dass ihr zu mir steht und dass ihr mir folgt und zusammen mit mir Aufgaben und Aufträge erfüllt."

Sie schweigen und starren ihre Hände oder den Tisch an. Für eine Weile war es zweifelsohne sehr romantisch, so weit weg von Großbritannien zu sein, in Wäldern zu schlafen und schließlich herzukommen. Aber wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen.

„Ab jetzt werdet ihr eine Lehrerin haben, die euch die Art des Duellierens beibringen und mit euch arbeiten wird. Was alles anderes angeht, werde ich mir schon jemanden ausdenken, der euch lehren könnte," fahre ich fort.

Schon wieder schweigen sie.

„Als wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, seid ihr mitgekommen," sage ich seufzend. „Das war eure Wahl. Dadurch habt ihr der dunklen Seite Loyalität gezeigt aber ihr habt auch gezeigt, dass ihr helfen wollt. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was auf euch zukommt, aber ich kann euch Wissen anbieten, sodass ihr bereit sein werdet."

Draco hebt die Hand und mir wird sofort klar, was er fragen möchte. Auch ohne Legilimentik kann man die Frage in seinen Augen lesen.

„Eure Lehrerin wird Bellatrix sein," sage ich ehe er den Mund aufmachen kann. Hermine schnappt nach Luft und dreht den Kopf in meine Richtung. Ich weiß ja, warum sie auf diese Weise reagiert, aber sie vergisst, dass Bellatrix eine Dienerin des dunklen Lords und dadurch auch meine ist. Sie muss uns gehorchen.

„Bellatrix stammt aus einer dunklen Familie und sie hatte eine schwarzmagische Erziehung," sage ich laut. „Dazu hat sie viel Erfahrung mit dem Kämpfen und Duellieren. Sie wird euch gute Ratschläge geben können, die auch praktisch sind. Deswegen habe ich ausgerechnet sie für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt."

„Ich möchte euch noch etwas sagen. Bisher wart ihr hier. Jetzt aber denke ich, dass ihr für etwas praktische Erfahrung bereit seid. In ein paar Tagen werden manche von euch mich zu einem Auftrag begleiten – wenn ich die Entscheidung treffe, wer mit kommt und wer nicht, werde ich euch mehr darüber sagen."

„Und ich habe nicht gescherzt," sage ich, in Hermines Richtung blickend, die entschlossen ihre Hände anstarrt. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir so etwas wie ein dunkles Mal brauchen, aber ich muss es noch mit dem dunklen Lord besprechen. Sonst wären das Kommen und Gehen wegen den Schutzzaubern ein wenig kompliziert. Das dunkle Mal wird unsere Kommunikation erleichtern und so werde ich auch wissen können, wo ihr euch befindet. Es geht natürlich auch umgekehrt."

Zabini hebt die Hand und ich nicke in seine Richtung. Das ist viel besser. Seit ich das letzte Mal ausgeflippt bin weil sie alle gleichzeitig geredet haben, haben sie offensichtlich etwas daraus gelernt.

„Es klingt so, als möchtest du ein... ganz neues dunkles Mal erschaffen," sagt er langsam.

„Tatsächlich habe ich darüber gedacht," sage ich und nicke. „Denn im gewissen Sinne könnt ihr keine echten Todesser sein. Der dunkle Lord stimmt mir in dieser Sache zu, dass ihr in meiner Verantwortung seid und so betrachte ich euch. Ihr habt Hogwarts und alles verlassen, weil ihr mir gefolgt seid. Und so ist es gut. Also hatte ich tatsächlich vor, mein eigenes dunkles Mal zu entwickeln, das mein eigenes wäre."

„Das klingt toll," sagt Zabini, der breit grinst.

Denn bisher waren sie Kinder, die lediglich mitgekommen sind. Töchter oder Söhne von Todessern. Aber ein dunkles Mal zu tragen, welches auch immer, würde natürlich bedeuten, dass auch sie aktiv dem dunklen Orden dienen. Und das ist in dunklen Familien eine Ehre.

„Gut, also ist alles klar," sage ich zufrieden. „Heute Abend werde ich zusammen mit eurer neuen Lehrerin kommen, um ihr Anweisungen zu geben und mir euer Training anzuschauen. Es ist lange her, seit ich es zuletzt getan habe, aber wie ihr wisst, war ich sehr beschäftigt."

Keiner möchte über Irland sprechen, das kann ich in ihren Gesichtern sehen.

„Wie geht es Onkel Severus?" fragt Draco in die Stille.

„Er wird sich erholen," sage ich knapp. „Aber seine Inkompetenz hatte gravierende Folgen. Der Weißmagier ist jetzt umgezogen und wir müssen ihn erneut aufspüren. Obwohl wir dadurch viel über ihre Pläne gelernt haben, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sie schnell ändern wird, weil er jetzt weiß, dass wir Bescheid wissen. Das ist eine unnötige Komplikation, die hätte vermieden werden sollen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Ihr dürft gehen," sage ich und sie stehen auf. „Hermine, bleibe noch."

Sie hält inne und dreht sich langsam um. Ich stehe auf und mustere sie. Hermine ist die treibende Kraft unter den Slytherins. Sie zeigt ihnen mit ihrem eigenen Beispiel, was man tun soll; sie hilft ihnen bei ihrem Lernen und zeichnet Tabellen für sie, die den Lernprozess erleichtern. Zum ersten Mal hat sie alles zur Verfügung, was sie zum Lernen braucht und ich weiß, dass es sie glücklich macht. Sie lernt ungestört die dunkle Magie und sie übt sie jeden Tag. Das Wissen bietet sich ihr an und sie nimmt alles, was sie bekommen kann. Aber zur gleichen Zeit gibt es manche Sachen, die ihr Angst einjagen. Die Tiefen der dunklen Künste und jene Magie, die tödlich ist. Was ich tue jagt ihr Angst ein aber sie muss sich daran gewöhnen.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich," sage ich.

Die braunen Augen schauen mich an und es ist nicht allzu schwer für mich, zu verstehen, worüber sie nachdenkt.

„Ich möchte mein Wohnzimmer vergrößern und einen Teil davon in eine Ritualkammer verwandeln," sage ich zu ihr. „Hier ist eine Skizze von meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich möchte, dass du die notwendige Kalkulationen für die Vergrößerungszauber machst sodass die Ritualkammer ungefähr so groß wäre."

Hermine nimmt das Stück Papier von mir entgegen und ihre Augen beginnen zu glitzern. Obwohl sie nicht aufhören kann, an das Massaker in Irland zu denken, habe ich damit ihre Neugier geweckt. Das wird eine gute Übung für sie sein und so werde ich mehr Zeit für wichtigere Sachen haben.

„Wann soll ich damit fertig sein?" fragt sie leise.

„Wann auch immer," antworte ich. Sie nickt und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Gute Arbeit, Draco," sage ich zu meinem Liebhaber, der schweigend hinter mir steht.

Denn Draco war derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, womit Hermine sich beschäftigt. Dass sie solche Zauber beherrscht, ist bewundernswert aber schließlich reden wir hier über Hermine Granger, die jetzt den ganzen Tag für das Lernen hat und eine große Bibliothek zur Verfügung hat, die voller alten Monographien und seltener Bücher ist. Natürlich fühlt sie sich wie ein Kind im Süßwarenladen.

„Das wird sie für eine Weile beschäftigen," ist Draco der Meinung.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit kann ich mich wichtigeren Sachen zuwenden," meine ich.

„Gehen wir spazieren?" fragt Draco.

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an.

„Komm schon, ich habe dich seit Tagen nicht gesehen und auch wenn du da bist, steckst du in deinem Arbeitszimmer," sagt er, nach meiner Hand greifend. „Nach Irland verdienst du eine kurze Pause."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht," murmele ich. Ich habe wenig geschlafen und habe früh das Schlafzimmer verlassen, Draco schlafend zurücklassend. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht schlafen. Der Angriff in Irland war einfach viel zu... ereignisreich. Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln.

„Ich denke, dass Tante Bellatrix eine gute Lehrerin sein wird," sagt Draco als wir uns zusammen auf den Weg nach draußen machen. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du sie überzeugt hast. Bellatrix ist nicht der Typ, der es genießt, ihre Freizeit im Raum voller Kinder zu verbringen und dazu ihnen etwas beibringen zu müssen."

Ich lache. Ja, Bellatrix ist mehr der Typ, dem man Aufträge gibt, welche sie erfolgreich erfüllt. Sie ist eine Kriegerin und sie lebt für den Kampf. Gerade aus diesem Grund wird sie eine gute Lehrerin für meine Anhänger sein. Sie wird ihnen praktische Anweisungen geben und ihnen die Zauber und Flüche beibringen, die im Kampf nützlich sind. Schließlich reden wir über keinen gewöhnlichen Unterricht – sondern über Kampftraining.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich werde diese Aufgabe Rookwood geben," sage ich. „Das war genug."

Draco grinst mich an und hakt sich bei mir ein.

Sogar der Garten sieht besser aus. Zwar gibt es keine Blumen aber die brauchen wir nicht. Es gibt genug Bäume und ein paar Brunnen, die einen Spaziergang durch den Garten zu einem entspannenden Erlebnis machen. Dementoren patrouillieren die Mauern entlang und einer schwebt gerade an uns vorbei. Die Dementoren waren äußert nützlich für uns. Zwar gefällt es manchen Menschen nicht, was wir ihnen als Belohnung für ihre Dienste gegeben haben, aber es muss ihnen nicht gefallen, weil der dunkle Lord derjenige war, der die Entscheidung getroffen hat. Ihnen wurden die Seelen von Gefangenen ab und zu angeboten und dazu haben sie die Insel, die sie als ihr Heim betrachten, wieder zurück bekommen. Der dunkle Lord sagt, dass die Insel eigentlich der Ort ist, an dem der erste Dementor erschienen ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das passiert ist aber die Dementoren sehen nicht so aus, als hätten sie Lust darauf, uns zu erleuchten.

Es ist ziemlich warm geworden. Vielleicht bin ich an das Wetter in Großbritannien gewöhnt und das Wetter hier kommt mir wie eine Veränderung vor. Aber im Großen und Ganzen gefällt Frankreich mir. Das Schloss ist vollkommen isoliert und es steht auf einem Berg. Ich weiß nicht, was mit Malfoy Manor passiert ist, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Ministerium es auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Narzissa hat alles mitgenommen, was sie konnte, und besser ging es nicht. Theoretisch wäre es möglich für mich in Gringotts zu gehen und ein wenig Geld abzuheben, aber ich brauche es noch immer nicht. Schließlich nehmen wir was auch immer wir können, wenn wir jemanden überfallen oder irgendwohin einbrechen. Wenn ich mein eigenes Geld nicht haben kann, ist das Geld von wem auch immer gut genug.

Die Todesser, wenn sie kommen, apparieren in die Eingangshalle, wo es genug Platz für eine ganze Truppe gibt. Aus diesem Grund gibt es keine Pforte und kein Tor, die ins Schloss führt. Zwar gab es eine Pforte, aber der dunkle Lord hat sie zumauern lassen.

Wir gehen rund um den linken Flügel und ich mustere die Fenster mit Interesse. Der erste Stock sieht in Ordnung aus. Die alten, zerbrochenen Fenster wurden mit neuen ersetzt und der Efeu wurde entfernt. Am Ende des Flügels gibt es einen Turm, genauso wie am Ende des rechten Flügels. So wie es scheint arbeiten die Elfen momentan an diesem Turm. Das Schloss wurde in der Form eines C gebaut und der innere Hof wurde mehr als ein Ort gebaut, wo die Kutschen kommen und gehen können. Da wir aber keine benutzen, wurde der innere Hof auch in einen Garten verwandelt. Natürlich bin ich zu beschäftigt, um bei den Reparaturen zu helfen. Aber Hermine und die anderen wurde schon früh genug die Aufgabe gegeben, dabei zu helfen. Sie haben den Dachboden besucht und nach wertvollen Sachen gesucht, die man vielleicht noch benutzen könnte. So ist Hermine auf die Porträts gestoßen, die jetzt überall in Schloss hängen. Als sie im Dachboden beschäftigt waren, sind sie auch zufällig auf eine Todesfee gestoßen. Draco hat einen Schrank geöffnet und er hat angefangen, ihn zu durchsuchen, aber die Todesfee, die bisher geschlafen hat, hat sich auf ihn geworfen. Alle eilten, um ihm zu helfen, aber Hermine war diejenige, die die Todesfee mit einem Fluch vertrieben hat. Später hat sie es bereut, dass sie auf diese Weise die Todesfee losgeworden ist, denn der Fluch ist eine alte Variation von dem Imperiusfluch, der aber für magische Wesen wirksam ist, aber sie hat sich damit abgefunden. Die Todesfee wurde schließlich von dem dunklen Lord zerstört, als sie zurück war, der sie in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden hat. Entweder war die Todesfee echt dumm oder nur ein wenig verwirrt nach Hermines Fluch, um gerade im Schlafzimmer des dunklen Lords aufzutauchen.

Ich weiß, dass Hermine eine sehr begabte Hexe ist und erst jetzt angefangen hat, ihre Kenntnisse und ihre Fähigkeiten zu zeigen und weiter daran zu arbeiten. Das hier ist der perfekte Ort dafür. Aber zur gleichen Zeit kann sie sich mit manchen Sachen nicht abfinden. Sie verabscheut Gewalt und das Töten; und obwohl sie nichts dazu sagt, denn ihr ist ja klar, dass wir uns mitten in Krieg befinden und dass man manchmal nicht das Mittel wählen kann, billigt sie es trotzdem nicht. Man muss sie deswegen bewundern, dass sie noch immer ihren Idealen und Prinzipien treu ist, obwohl solche Prinzipien von den anderen dunklen Magiern im Allgemeinen nicht geschätzt sind. Und obwohl sie sehr wohl weiß, was ich bin und was ich tue, dass mir all diese Überfälle Spaß machen, folgt sie mir noch immer. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie es je verstehen würde, aber ich bin zufrieden, dass sie sich in ihre eigene Richtung entwickelt, dass sie tapfer genug ist, um ihrem eigenen Pfad zu folgen, wohin auch immer er sie hinführt. Denn das ist eine Tugend in den Augen von allen dunklen Magiern. Individualität.

Ich möchte aber sehen, wie meine Anhänger sich in Aktion benehmen. Ich möchte sehen, wie sie reagieren und wie sie denken. Und aus diesem Grund nehme ich sie das nächste Mal mit. Sogar Hermine kann nicht nein dazu sagen, denn ihr ist ja klar, dass sie von mir und dem dunklen Lord abhängig ist und dass sie uns nicht verlassen kann. Nicht, dass sie es je tun würde, denn ich weiß, dass sie hier glücklich ist und dass sie die dunkle Magie glücklich macht. Das Anhäufen von Wissen ist etwas, was Hermine am meisten schätzt und hier hat sie die Chance, genau das zu tun. Keiner stört sie dabei, im Gegenteil. Jeder wird ihr mit Ratschlägen helfen und ihr ein gutes Buch schenken. Einer der Gründe, warum man so höflich und freundlich Hermine gegenüber ist, ist weil sie am Kampf in Hogwarts teilgenommen hat. Keiner weiß, dass sie mit ihrem Belauschen mein Leben gerettet hat und ich möchte nicht, dass alle wissen. Das war mein Fehler und mein Versehen. Ich habe aufgrund von Fakten Schlüsse gezogen und ich habe nicht meinen eigenen Kopf benutzt. Die Wahrheit war die ganze Zeit direkt vor meiner Nase, aber ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Albus Dumbledore war ein Meisterschwindler – und ich bin übers Ohr gehauen worden. Das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass so was passiert ist. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.

Diejenigen, die wissen, wie viel Hermine weiß und was sie tun kann, respektieren sie aus diesem Grund. Aber auch das wäre nicht möglich, wenn es nicht ihre Vorfahrten gäbe. Denn Hermines Zaubererverwandten stammen aus Frankreich und die französischen Diener des dunklen Lords haben ihr schon dabei geholfen, ein paar Namen in den alten Familienbüchern nachzuschlagen. Einer der Diener nennt sie 'meine Cousine', weil sie zum Schluss gekommen haben, dass sie entfernt verwandt sind. Obwohl es scheint, dass Magie in ihrer Familie ein paar Generationen übersprungen hat, lebt sie jetzt in Hermine. Und seit sie es herausgefunden hat, wer alle diese Zauberer und Hexen sind, die sie auf ihrem Stammbaum gefunden hat, hat sie sich dem Weiterlernen von Französisch gewidmet.

Vielleicht soll ich euch etwas über mich selbst sagen, ich habe genug über die anderen geplaudert.

Die Anzahl der Todesser wächst noch immer, denn nachdem Leute erfahren haben, dass der dunkle Lord zurück ist, haben sich die dunklen Magier gleich ihm angeschlossen. Ich war eigentlich überrascht herauszufinden, wie viele dunkle Magier in der Welt es eigentlich gibt. Vor ein paar Wochen waren drei Zauberer und eine Hexe aus Ägypten her gereist, um den dunklen Lord zu sehen und ihm ihre Treue zu schwören. Es gibt auch Leute, die keine dunklen Magier sind, welche aber trotzdem ein Teil des dunklen Stroms werden möchten. Manche kommen aus Angst; manche aber weil sie wissen, dass ihr Platz im dunklen Orden ist. Der dunkle Lord und ich arbeiten gleichzeitig an vielen Fronten und manchmal ist es für mich sehr schwer, etwas Freizeit zu finden, um mit Magie zu experimentieren und Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen. Draco aber geht überall mit mir hin, denn er hat eingesehen, dass er nur auf diese Weise Zeit mit mir verbringen kann. In ihm habe ich einen treuen Diener und Freund gefunden, der mich nie verraten wird und der mich ehrlich liebt. Ach, Liebe... Wenn ich mich nur daran erinnern könnte, was das sein soll!

Vor ein paar Monaten hat Draco endlich Lucius und Narzissa die Wahrheit über das erzählt, was ihn wirklich interessiert und womit er sich beschäftigen will. Jetzt, da er unter meinem Schutz steht, braucht er keine Angst zu haben, dass seine Eltern ihn aus dem Haus schmeißen oder dass sie ihn hassen würden. Draco ist es jetzt egal, was sie denken. Er ist meine rechte Hand und jeder respektiert ihn, trotz dem, womit er sich beschäftigt.

Zwar hat er einen grauen magischen Kern, aber die dunkle Magie interessiert ihn nicht. Ihn interessieren Heilung und Tränke und er hat jahrelang im Geheimen die Kunst der Heilung selbst gelernt und ist zum Schluss gekommen, dass er ein Talent dafür hat. Eine Person, die einen grauen Kern hat, kann sich mit neutraler Magie beschäftigen aber sie kann auch die Hellmagie benutzen, falls sie so möchte. Wahrscheinlich war das ein noch größerer Schock für Lucius, denn der, dass sein Sohn in Harry Potter verliebt ist. Am Anfang wollte er mit keinem reden, aber Narzissa hat mir mitgeteilt, dass es einen begabten Heiler in der Familie gab, über den keiner sprechen will. Heilung ist im Allgemeinen wie eine hellmagische Kunst betrachtet und solch ein Familienmitglied in einer dunklen Familie zu haben ist eine Schande für den armen Lucius. Und jetzt auch Draco...

Aber was Lucius vergisst – denn er versteht die dunkle Magie nicht, so wie ich sie verstehe – dass die dunkle Seite für Freiheit kämpft. Endlich frei zu sein, offen die dunkle Magie zu üben und das zu sein, was man wirklich ist. Echte dunkle Magier verabscheuen Dummheit und jene, die nicht mit ihren eigenen Köpfen denken und den Lebenspfad der anderen wählen, anstatt ihrem eigenen zu folgen. Draco hat den Mut aufgebracht, endlich das zu sein, was er wirklich ist und sich nicht mehr für jemanden ausgegeben, dessen Leben er nicht leben will. Und man sollte das respektieren. Er hat so viel alleine gelernt – und mithilfe von Severus – dass er alleine dafür Respekt verdient. Ich unterstütze ihn und das habe ich schon früh genug Lucius klargemacht. Er mag sein Sohn sein, aber er ist auch mein Liebhaber und jemand, um den ich mich kümmere. Und mein Wort ist das letzte.

Seit dann hat sich Draco drastisch verändert. Er kann endlich aufatmen und sich dem Lernen widmen, ohne Angst, dass jemand ihn verurteilen wird. Er weiß, dass ich es für ihn ermöglicht habe, endlich das zu sein, was er ist, und dafür ist er mir dankbar. Ich wiederum bin mit seinem Fortschritt sehr zufrieden. Er braucht keine Motivation, um sich mit seinen Lieblingsfächern zu beschäftigen. Die anderen waren total überrascht, als sie von seinen Interessen erfahren haben, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung. Die dunklen Künste sind nicht für jeden, aber für mich schon. Ich habe mein Heim in den dunklen Künsten gefunden und so frei habe ich mich nie gefühlt.

Die Mehrheit der Bücher und meiner Sachen wurden gerettet und hergebracht. Dafür ist Memphisto zu danken, obwohl er in den Bart geflucht hat, sagend, 'er sei ein Erzdämon und habe wichtigeres zu tun, außer meinen Scheiß zu suchen', aber er hat es trotzdem getan. Der Pakt zwischen uns funktioniert sehr wohl und er hat schon seine Belohnung bekommen. Er ist oft hier, einfach weil er noch immer über die Sterblichen lernt. Einmal ist er in meinem Schlafzimmer gerade in dem Moment aufgetaucht, als Draco und ich sehr 'beschäftigt' waren, wollte sich aber nicht sichtbar machen oder auf irgendeine Weise seine Gegenwart bekannt machen, weil er Interesse an dem hatte, was wir gerade taten. Es genügt zu sagen, dass ich sehr wütend war. Ich habe eine ganze Stunde damit verbracht, Memphisto zu erklären, was Sex eigentlich ist. Damit habe ich leider nur seine Neugier geweckt und er hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Paare beim Sex zu beobachten. Ein Zauberer, der ihn dabei ertappt hat – oder der eher eine dämonische Präsenz gespürt hat – hat versucht, ihn zu verfluchen aber auch das war nicht genug, dass Memphisto seine Lektion lernt. Bis er versucht hat, Bellatrix auszuspionieren. Die wütende Hexe hat ihm einen guten Fluch auf den Hals gejagt und Memphisto, so vertieft in das Beobachten und Angaffen wie er war, hat es nicht erwartet. Draco wollte brennend wissen, mit wem Bellatrix Sex hatte, aber Memphisto wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Seit dem hat er auf solche Ausflüge verzichtet und spielt keinen Spanner mehr.

Jetzt haben die Dementoren seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und ich habe ihn schon vielmals gesehen, wie er sich mit ihnen unterhalten hat. Hoffentlich enthüllen die Dementoren ein paar Geheimnisse ihm gegenüber.

Als wir zurück zum Schloss gehen erblicke ich eine Truppe Todesser, die vor dem Schloss steht und sich unterhält. Sie geben sich gegenseitig Schubse in den Rippen und deuten auf mich, der sie schweigend mustert.

Ach, Crouch Junior... Ein treuer Diener und ein schlauer Zauberer. Als wir noch in Wäldern geschlafen haben, ist er eines Tages aufgetaucht und wollte mit dem Lord sprechen. Seit dem ist er bei uns. Aber seit ich ihm den Arm gebrochen und die Hölle aus ihn geflucht habe, weil er grob versucht hat, mich wegzustoßen sodass er zum Zelt des dunklen Lords gelangen kann, hat er seinen Platz gelernt. Nein, eigentlich wollte er mich schon den nächsten Tag angreifen, aber nachdem der dunkle Lord sich eingemischt hat, hat er eingesehen, dass seine Aggression und sein Kampfgeschick auf die Feinde gerichtet werden müssen.

Er verbeugt sich und blickt weg, aber Rookwood, der dabei ist, drängt sich durch die Menge.

„Mein Prinz," sagt er, sich kurz verbeugend. „Wir wollten gerade mit dem dunklen Lord sprechen, aber anscheinend ist er nicht da."

„Gibt es Nachrichten?" frage ich scharf.

„Ja, wir sind gerade aus Großbritannien gekommen," sagt der Zauberer.

„Sehr wohl, kommt mit," sage ich. „Ich werde meinen Meister später davon benachrichtigen. Draco, komm mit."

Draco geht wortlos an ihnen vorbei und die Gruppe Todesser folgt mir rein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der dunkle Lord noch immer bei diesem Zauberer, der Stäbe macht, ist, aber dass er noch immer nicht zurück ist, das kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich werde später versuchen, mit ihm gedanklich zu sprechen. Aber ich weiß, dass er in Ordnung ist. So was kann ich spüren. So weiß er auch, wenn ich verletzt bin oder Schmerzen habe. Diese Verbindung zwischen uns ist echt nützlich und glücklicherweise hat er jetzt nicht so viel Zeit, in meinem Kopf herumzuwühlen. Er hat wichtigere Sachen im Kopf; so was wie Weltherrschaft zum Beispiel.


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

biotopool21: Tja, Storys wären ohne etwas Humor echt langweilig, oder? Bist du hellsichtig? o—o Es wird solch einen Ausflug geben...

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 2 - Unsterblichkeit

/Dracos Sicht

In letzter Zeit ist er distanziert... Sogar wenn wir ruhig im Garten spazieren, redet er über unwichtige Sachen. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und sie kommen mir wie tödliche aber wunderschöne Abgründe vor... in ihnen sehe ich Wissen, Macht und Gier nach immer mehr Macht. Ich schlafe in seinem Bett jeden Tag und doch ist er noch immer ein Rätsel für mich. Er redet offen nur mit dem dunklen Lord, seinem Mentor und Meister. Sie sperren sich in ein Zimmer ein und verbringen Stunden und Stunden zusammen. Sie reden über allerlei Sachen, das hat er einmal gestanden. Der dunkle Lord weiß mehr über ihn als ich und es ist ganz normal, dass ich eifersüchtig bin. Aber das ist kindisch. Er ist sein Lehrer – er sollte viel über seinen Erben wissen, oder? Und doch gibt es Zeiten, in denen ich mir einfach wünsche, er würde sich mir einmal anvertrauen. Dass er mir sagen würde, worüber er gerade nachdenkt und was ihn bedrückt. Er hört meine Gedanken aber seine bleiben ein verschlossenes Buch für mich.

Ich ziehe einen kleinen Stapel Papiere aus meinem Notizbuch. Das sind alle Artikel über Harry. Ob es in den Artikeln direkt um ihn geht oder um das, was er getan hat oder woran er beteiligt war, ich habe sie alle. Dieses Foto von ihm ist mein Lieblingsfoto. In diesem Foto lächelt er; er trägt eine grüne Slytherinkrawatte und seinen Schulumhang. Dieses Lächeln sieht so ehrlich aus; und doch weiß ich, dass es alles außer ehrlich ist. Seine Lippen lächeln – aber seine Augen sind eiskalt.

„Harry Potter – ein Todesser?

Aberforth Dumbledore hat eine Aussage für das Ministerium und den Propheten gegeben, nachdem sein Bruder, Albus Dumbledore, aus Hogwarts entführt wurde. Der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, wurde auch entführt und Mr Aberforth Dumbledore ist der einzige Zeuge, der etwas gesehen hat. Laut ihm hat er zwei Zauberer gesehen, die sich mit seinem Bruder duelliert haben. Einer von diesen Zauberern war Harry Potter. Mr Dumbledore kannte den anderen nicht, aber er sagt, er sei sicher, das sei er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gewesen. Als er sie endlich erreicht habe, war sein Bruder schon verschwunden. Mr Lupin hat er nicht gesehen, aber er vermutet, er sei auch entführt worden. Die zwei Zauberer, die sich mit seinem Bruder duelliert haben, sind geflohen, zusammen mit einer Gruppe Schüler, die anscheinend mit Mr Potter unter einer Decke steckten. Er ist ihnen gefolgt und er hat versucht, sie zu stoppen. Aber es war zu spät. Sie sind alle disappariert und haben allem Anschein nach einen illegalen Portschlüssel benutzt.

Schon am nächsten Tag hat das Ministerium versucht, mit Narzissa Malfoy zu reden, die Harry Potters Vormund ist, aber die Ministerialbeamten haben Malfoy Manor leer vorgefunden. Anscheinend hat die Malfoy Familie alles wertvolle mitgenommen und ist geflohen. Und der Minister ist der Meinung, dass nichts besser über die Schuld von einem spricht, als so was. Gleichzeitig sind auch ein paar Familien verschwunden und sie haben ihre Häuser leer hinterlassen. Bis jetzt wurden sie nicht gefunden, obwohl sie ab und zu irgendwo kurz gesichtet wurden. Alles deutet auf eine kollektive Flucht hin; aber das Ministerium sucht noch immer nach Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter."

Sie sind in Harrys Haus in Schottland eingebrochen, haben aber nichts gefunden. Dumbledores Leiche wurde verbrannt und jegliche Spur, die darauf hinweisen könnte, was im Keller passiert ist wurde entfernt. Aber ein Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore kann sich einfach nicht in Luft auflösen. Nach so langer Zeit ist es ihnen nicht klargeworden, dass Dumbledore tatsächlich tot ist. Idioten.

Monatelang waren wir auf der Flucht. Wir haben in Zelten geschlafen und alles kam mir wie ein Traum vor. Die Todesser, meine Familie, Notts Familie und viele andere haben zusammen geschlafen und der dunkle Lord hat weiter geplant, wo wir hingehen sollen. Als wir so ständig unterwegs waren, hat er weiter an seinen Plänen gearbeitet. Seit Anfang hat er Harry mit den Todessertruppen geschickt, um etwas oder jemanden zu holen. So oft hat er Aufträge bekommen; so oft hat er das Lager verlassen, um sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und jedes Mal habe ich aufgeatmet als er zurückgekommen ist. Aber wir haben alle zusammen gegessen; wir alle haben zusammen geschlafen. Und zu jener Zeit war Harry kein Fremder für mich, sowie er jetzt ist. Wir haben geredet und wir haben Spiele in unserem Zelt gespielt.

Nachdem wir Monate so unterwegs verbracht haben, war es ein wenig seltsam, in einem richtigen Zimmer schlafen zu können. Das Schloss war, als wir angekommen sind, eine Ruine. Aber wir hatten ein Dach über dem Kopf und das geschah rechtzeitig, denn es wurde allmählich kälter und kälter. Ich habe ab und zu Menschen gesehen, Diener, die kamen und gingen. Aber als wir endlich ins Schloss eingezogen sind, ist mir klargeworden, wie viele Soldaten die dunkle Seite jetzt hat. Diener kamen und brachten Geschenke für den dunklen Lord; einige brachten Möbel mit; einige Elfen. In ein paar Wochen war dieser Flügel nicht wieder zu erkennen. Und jetzt ist dieses Schloss das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens. Wir alle haben dabei geholfen.

Harry kam und ging. Manchmal war er tagelang weg und in der Zwischenzeit habe ich in den Zeitungen darüber gelesen, was er während er weg war, getrieben hat. Er redet darüber nicht. Ich werde nie vergessen, als er eines Tages rund um Mitternacht fluchend und vor Zorn rauchend ins Schloss geplatzt ist. Seine Hosen waren zerrissen und er ließ eine blutige Spur hinter sich. Er konnte kaum laufen. Ich bin die Treppen hinunter gerannt. Rodolphus war bei ihm und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm zu helfen, aber Harry wollte seine Hilfe nicht. Ich rannte zu ihm aber der dunkle Lord ist aufgetaucht und hat mich zur Seite gestoßen. Er sagte, ich solle zurück ins Bett gehen. Ich könne nichts tun. Harry wiederum sagte, ich habe die Chance, dem dunklen Lord zu zeigen, was ich gelernt habe. Denn damals wusste der dunkle Lord und keiner, außer Harry, womit ich mich beschäftige. Ich habe mich bei ihm niedergelassen und meinen Stab gezückt. Der dunkle Lord war skeptisch, sagend, Harry halluziniere. Er solle mich ins Bett schicken und mit ihm kommen, sodass er ihm helfen könne. Ich werde nie den Ausdruck im Harrys Gesicht vergessen, als er mich angeschaut hat. Er lächelte hämisch, musterte mich und nickte mir zu. „Komm schon, mein kleiner Weißmagier," sagte er zu mir. „Heile mich. Zeig allen, was du tun kannst. Ich werde dein Versuchskaninchen sein."

Und ich habe ihn geheilt. Sein Bein war an drei Stellen gebrochen und zwei seiner Rippen waren gebrochen. Er wollte mir nicht sagen, wie er verletzt wurde, aber alles wies darauf hin, dass er gefallen ist. Es musste ein langer Fall gewesen sein, denn er hatte auch eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Ihm endlich helfen zu können – ein Wunder, dass er mir überhaupt erlaubt hat, ihm zu helfen – war etwas wunderbares. Am nächsten Tag habe ich im Propheten gelesen, dass Minister Crouch tot ist. Jemand habe ihn in seinem eigenen Haus ermordet und ein Todesser sei aus dem Fenster gefallen. Harry.

Das ist es, womit er sich beschäftigt. Er führt Truppen an; er richtet Menschen hin; und ich weiß, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm Spaß macht. Denn ich habe ihn jedes Mal, wenn er zurück gekommen ist gesucht. Man könnte sagen, dass er beinah glücklich wirkt, wenn er nach einem erfüllten Auftrag zurück kommt. Seine Augen glitzern und es gibt ein verrücktes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Wenn er mich umarmt, riecht er nach Blut und dunkler Magie. Zwar hat er seine Sucht unter Kontrolle gebracht, aber ich weiß, wenn er kämpft, dass er im Rausch ist. Tante Bellatrix hat mir darüber erzählt. Wenn er kämpft existiert nichts und niemand um ihn, außer seinen Feinden und ihm und er ist nicht zu erkennen. Keiner der Todesser lacht mehr wenn man Harry Potter erwähnt. Vater hat mir gesagt, er sei dafür dankbar, dass Harry an dieser Seite kämpft.

Die dunkle Magie hat ihn verändert. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass ich mit einem Fremden rede. Wenn er nach einem erfüllten Auftrag zurück kommt, wirkt er wie ein Fremder. Er redet Unsinn und ist manchmal gewalttätig. Ich versuche ihn zu beruhigen, aber manchmal hilft es nicht. Dann sperrt er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer ein und treibt Morgana weiß was drin, aber wenigstens wenn er raus kommt, kann ich ihm in die Augen schauen und eine Spur von dem Harry sehen, den ich einmal kannte.

Es ekelt mich an, zu was er fähig ist und was ihm Spaß macht. Was er macht. Aber ein Teil von mir versteht, dass er sich weiter entwickeln und seinem eigenen Lebenspfad folgen muss. Mein eigener Lebenspfad hat mich hergeführt. Endlich beschäftige ich mich damit, was mich wirklich interessiert und worin ich gut bin. Die Heilung ist eine Kunst; und jeden Tag lerne ich mehr und verliebe mich erneut in diese Kunst. Onkel Severus bringt mir Tränkebrauen bei; und jeder, der einen Trank im Schloss braucht, kommt zu mir, denn sie wissen, dass es mir Spaß macht und dass ich darin gut bin. Mit Harry habe ich endlich die Freiheit gefunden, die ich nie gehabt hätte, wäre ich bei meinen Eltern geblieben.

„Was machst du?" fragt eine leise Stimme.

Ich fahre hoch und versuche die Zeitungsausschnitte zu verstecken, aber umsonst.

Mit ein paar Schritten durchquert er mein Zimmer und schnappt sich den Papierstapel. Er nimmt einen Ausschnitt nach dem anderen in die Hand und ich starre ihn an. Schließlich kräuseln sich seine Lippen zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. Die grünen Augen schauen mich an und ich schlucke.

„Du warst immer mein Fan Nummer eins," sagt er leise.

Wird er jetzt ausrasten? Bei Harry weiß man in letzter Zeit nicht was passieren kann.

„Warum sammelst du Artikel über mich?" stellt er die Frage, auf die ich leider keine richtige Antwort habe. Denn ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie sammele. Vielleicht weil ich ihn bewundere? Oder weil ich etwas von dem alten Harry haben will, den ich nie wieder sehen werde?

„Weil..." fange ich unsicher an. „Weil ich etwas von dir haben will? Weil ich dich liebe?"

Wenn man die Antwort nicht weiß, soll man nur Liebe erwähnen. Sie scheint alles erklären zu können und so fragt Harry nicht weiter.

Er schaut mich ernst an und wirft die Artikel beiseite.

„Nach all dem, was passiert ist, liebst du mich noch immer," flüstert er.

Eine Spur von Ehrlichkeit, die ich seit langem nicht gehört habe. Ob er damit meint, dass er nie da ist, dass er manchmal keine Zeit für uns hat oder dass er manchmal mir gegenüber grob und gemein ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber wenigstens ist er ehrlich.

„Du bist ein Legillimentiker," antworte ich. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du es wissen würdest."

Er streichelt mir mit einer unergründlichen Miene über die Wange und ich schließe die Augen. Er würde mir nie sagen, er liebe mich auch. Ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt weiß, was das heißt. Aber seine Taten sprechen anstatt ihm. Und seine Taten sagen, dass er mich trotz allem liebt. Auf eine ganz kranke, besitzergreifende und verrückte Weise, ja, aber er liebt mich.

Die grünen Augen bohren sich in meine und ich senke den Blick als er eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. So viel Zeit ist vergangen und doch spüre ich Kribbeln in meinem Magen, wenn er mich berührt. Wir teilen eine seltsame Verbindung, die immer da sein wird. Unsere Magien ziehen sich gegenseitig an; und auch wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihn nicht verlassen und genauso ist es umgekehrt.

„Du bist eine einzigartige Person, Draco Malfoy," sagt er leise. „Ich möchte glauben, dass unsere Verbindung nicht das einzige ist, was dich zu mir hinzieht."

„Ich kann es noch immer spüren, Harry," flüstere ich. Mein Herz fällt in meine Hosen hinunter und ich lecke mir die Lippen. „Ich bin wohl kaum ein Hellmagier."

Er lacht und seine Hand wandert nach unten, bis sie auf meinem steinharten Schwanz landet. Ich stöhne und wünsche mir, er würde endlich meine Hosen ausziehen.

„Sag mir etwas," flüstert er mir ins Ohr als er weiter meinen kochend heißen Körperteil reibt. „Wenn du mich anschaust, was siehst du?"

Wie kann ich nur richtig denken, wenn du das machst?

„Es gibt Zeiten... in denen ich die Person sehen kann, die ich einmal kannte," gelingt es mir zu sagen. Warum würde ich ihn anlügen wollen, wenn er die Wahrheit sowieso aus mir herauskitzeln kann? „Aber die Mehrheit der Zeit sehe ich einen Fremden."

„Und doch fühlst du dich von diesem Fremden angezogen," murmelt er mir ins Ohr.

„Ja," flüstere ich.

„Aber zur gleichen Zeit wünscht du dir, ich wäre wieder der alte Harry," sagt er.

„Kannst du es mir übel nehmen?" spreche ich verzweifelt die Wahrheit. „Ich kenne dich nicht mehr. Ich kann manche Sachen, die du tust, nicht verstehen."

„Und doch akzeptierst du sie," sagt er nach einer Pause.

„Ich glaube an die Ideale, für die die dunkle Seite kämpft," sage ich, meine Augen schließend. „Und ich weiß, dass du für sie kämpfst. Ich werde dir immer folgen und dich immer unterstützen. Ich werde... dir immer treu sein."

Er lächelt zufrieden und macht den Reißverschluss auf.

„Vielleicht wärst du dazu gezwungen, Sachen zu tun, die du normalerweise nie tun würdest," flüstert die Stimme in mein Ohr, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt.

„Ich werde sie trotzdem tun," flüstere ich.

Die Hand verschwindet in meinen Boxershorts und ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen seinen Bauch. Er weiß, dass es die Wahrheit ist.

oooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

„Ich denke, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich ist, wer mitkommt und wer nicht," sagt Blaise.

Wir sitzen zusammen im Garten auf einer Bank und trinken Kaffee. Alles sieht so friedlich aus und man könnte beinah vergessen, wo wir wirklich sind, bis ein Dementor an uns vorbeischwebt. Ich erschaudere. Es wird nie angenehm sein, aber langsam sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen.

„Was meinst du?" frage ich geistesabwesend.

„Du," sagt er, mir in die Augen schauend. Er lächelt. „Wir haben Monate und Monate hier verbracht – freust du dich nicht darauf, dass du endlich das Schloss verlassen wirst?"

„Nicht auf diese Weise, nein," murmele ich.

Harrys 'Auftrag'. Wenn es um einen dieser Aufträge, die er in letzter Zeit erfüllt geht, möchte ich nicht mitkommen.

„Hermine, du weißt überhaupt nicht, worum es geht," sagt Blaise.

Er ist ein schlechter Lügner und versucht mich nur zu trösten. Und doch... das ist meine Zukunft, etwas, wovon ich nicht ewig laufen kann. Ich habe gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommt, aber ich habe eher gehofft, dass er nicht so schnell kommt. Als ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, war es ein großes Abenteuer für mich. Wir haben kampiert und, trotz der Gefahr, hatte ich für eine Weile Spaß. Aber da ich Hogwarts mit Harry verlassen habe und da ich zu ihm gestanden habe, wurde ich dadurch zu einer von ihnen. Ich bereue es auch nicht. Aber ich wünsche mir, manche Sachen könnten auch ohne Gewalt und Mord gelöst werden. Jetzt sehe ich ein, dass meine Vorstellung von dunklen Magiern und dunkler Magie im Allgemeinen ziemlich romantisch war. Verbotenes Wissen... das jedoch einen dazu führt, Sachen zu tun, die gegen jedes Naturgesetz sind. Man erschafft seine eigenen Regeln; und Moralprinzipien bekommen eine ganz andere Form. Harry glaubt daran, es sei richtig, für seine Ziele zu foltern und zu töten. Jede Vorstellung vom Guten und Bösen fällt auseinander und man lebt in einer Welt, in der es richtig ist, das Mittel nicht zu wählen aber in der es auch falsch ist, nicht magisch zu wachsen und sich weiter zu entwickeln.

„Du hast Recht," sage ich leise, denn ich möchte nicht mehr darüber denken. Ich erfahre es schnell genug. „Ich ziehe voreilige Schlüsse. Vielleicht wird es dieses Mal nicht darum gehen. Aber das nächste Mal... einmal wird es darum gehen. Und ich werde mich daran beteiligen müssen."

„Wirst du?" fragt Blaise überrascht.

Ich schnaube.

„Harry ist mein bester Freund," sage ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme. „Klar, wir plaudern nicht mehr wie wir es früher getan haben. Er hat seine Arbeit und er bevorzugt es, alleine zu sein. Aber ich bin mitgekommen, weil ich wirklich für die dunkle Seite kämpfen wollte. Ich möchte so viel in der Zauberwelt ändern; Sachen, die falsch sind. Vorurteile, Lügen, die Gesetze... Aber man muss nicht Gewalt benutzen, um etwas zu erreichen. Wenigstens denke ich, dass ich nie dazu fähig sein werde."

„Du hast Fawkes zerstört," bemerkt Blaise.

„Ich habe Harry verteidigt," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Und außerdem ist Fawkes ein Phönix und kein Mensch."

„Denkst du, dass es einen Unterschied macht?" fragt Blaise. „Er war ein lebendiges Wesen."

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an.

„Hör mal, Hermine," sagt er, meine Hand in seine nehmend. „Harry weiß, was du tun kannst und was nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er dich zu etwas zwingen würde, wofür er sicher ist, dass es dich zerstören würde."

„Da bin ich nicht mal so sicher," murmele ich verbittert. „Harry hat sich... verändert. So was kommt ihm jetzt natürlich vor. Er denkt darüber nicht nach. Für ihn stellt es kein Problem dar und er denkt, dass es auch kein Problem für jemanden anderen darstellt."

„Zudem vermute ich, dass er manchmal Draco... na ja, grob gegenüber ist," fahre ich fort.

Es ist unglaublich, darüber überhaupt nachzudenken, dass mein bester Freund, Harry, seinen Liebhaber misshandelt. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, wie weit es geht, aber ich habe schon vielmals etwas bemerkt. Sie schlafen im selben Bett. Draco hat Zutritt zu seinen Zimmern. Manchmal höre ich nur Krach und ihre Stimmen. Sie brüllen sich gegenseitig an. Dreimal habe ich Schreie gehört. Dracos Schreie. Und einmal habe ich auch bemerkt, dass Dracos Handgelenke blau sind. Hat er ihn befestigt? Oder nur fest gehalten? Draco ist aber kein verängstigtes Mädchen, das sich nicht verteidigen würde. Aber Harry kann einem Angst einjagen und wenn er Wutanfälle hat, sollte man ihn lieber alleine lassen. Aber was passiert, wenn er nicht alleine sein möchte und wenn man mit solcher Version von Harry in einem Zimmer stecken muss?

„Zweifelsohne ist es nur ein Teil ihres Liebeslebens," vermutet Blaise. „Ein Spiel. SM oder so was."

„Eklig," murmele ich. Vielleicht hat Blaise Recht. Denn Harry würde ihm nie wirklich wehtun oder? Trotz allem weiß ich, dass er ihm lieb ist.

„Na ja, manche mögen so was," sagt Blaise mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Ich schaue ihn angeekelt an. „Ich sicherlich nicht," fügt er schnell hinzu und räuspert sich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in Ordnung sein wird," sagt er tröstend.

Er küsst mich auf die Wange und ich seufze. Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn jemand sich so um mich sorgt. Und Blaise ist, seit wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, sehr nett zu mir gewesen. Ein Teil von mir möchte ihm zeigen, dass auch er mir lieb ist. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür bereit bin. Vielleicht... eines Tages.

oooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Den nächsten Tag kehrt der dunkle Lord zurück und was macht er? Er sperrt sich in sein Arbeitszimmer ein. Anscheinend hat er seinen zweiten Stab besorgt und möchte ihn dringend ausprobieren. So erfreut wie ich bin, dass er einen Ersatzstab hat, muss ich ihn leider bei seinem Spielen stören, denn wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen. Ich betrachte es als Höflichkeit, ihn nicht zu stören indem ich versuche nicht mit ihm gedanklich zu reden während er weg ist. Ich weiß ja nicht, was er gerade macht und ob es wichtig ist. Er wiederum nimmt sich das Recht, mich immer zu stören.

Er sieht keinen Tag älter aus als dreißig. Zwar ist sein Haar etwas gewachsen, aber er sieht noch immer wie der junge, charismatische Tom Riddle aus, der alle in seiner Umgebung atemlos lässt. Vielleicht ist es eine gute Sache, dass er solch einen jungen Körper bekommen hat, denn er erinnert die alten Todesser an sein jüngeres Ich, sowie sie es einmal kennengelernt haben. Die Neuankömmlingen sehen jedoch sofort, wie mächtig er ist, denn wie sonst hätte er sich solch einen Körper beschaffen können?

So in einem einfachen Hemd und breiten Hosen gekleidet ähnelt er nicht dem Bild eines dunklen Lords, aber er braucht nichts mehr. Seine Erscheinung genügt.

Wie vermutet, spielt er mit seinem neuen Spielzeug. Sein neuer Stab scheint genauso lang zu sein wie sein alter Stab, aber da gibt es ein paar Sachen, die ich noch nie auf einem Zauberstab gesehen habe. Denn es gibt ein paar rote Steine auf dem Griff, die im Kerzenlicht glühen.

„Meister," sage ich als ich reinkomme, mich verbeugend.

Lord Voldemort dreht seinen Stab in der Hand und nickt mir zu.

„Komm rein," sagt er, auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber deutend. „Du hast in Irland deine Aufgabe gut erledigt."

„Danke," sage ich, mich setzend.

Unsere Gespräche sind etwas gewöhnliches. Wir pflegen es über Magie aber auch über andere Sachen, die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben, zu plaudern und ich betrachte den dunklen Lord als meinen Freund, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann. Über manche Sachen müssen wir nicht mehr reden, denn ich habe viel gelernt und wir können über magische Theorien wie zwei erwachsene dunkle Magier reden, aber trotzdem gibt es noch immer Zeiten, zu denen ich überrascht feststellen muss, dass er viel über etwas weiß, wovon ich noch nie gehört habe. Sein Wissen scheint wohl keine Grenzen zu haben.

„Das ist etwas ganz neues," sagt er zu mir, auf seinen Stab deutend. „Etwas revolutionäres. Siehst du diese Steine?" Ich nicke. „Sie helfen mir insofern dass sie den Fluss der Magie aus meinen Fingern beschleunigen und vereinfachen. Solche Stäbe müssen jedoch für eine bestimmte Person hergestellt werden, denn jede Person hat ihren eigenen Stein, der ihr am besten dient."

Er reicht mir den Stab und ich untersuche ihn mit Interesse. Die Steine wurden in das Holz eingebaut... aber es gibt noch etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen habe. Es sieht wie ein sehr dünner Draht aus, der um den Griff gewickelt ist und sich in feinen Spiralen bis zu der Stabsspitze hinunterlässt und da endet.

„Das ist Silber," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Auch es hilft dabei, dass die Magie leichter fließt."

„Sowie Elektrizität," murmle ich.

„Ja, genau," sagt der dunkle Lord, den Stab aus meiner Hand nehmend. „Ich möchte, dass dieser Zauberer auch einen Stab für dich macht. Du wirst solchen Stab zweifelsohne interessant und nützlich finden. Du auch sollst einen zweiten Stab haben und dein Phönixstab ist jetzt vollkommen nutzlos."

Denn ich kann ihn kaum mehr benutzen. Wenn ich ihn in der Schule benutzt habe, habe ich eigentlich stablos gezaubert. Der Stab war nur da als ein totes Stück Holz.

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen," sage ich grinsend.

„Schön, das erledigen wir. Möchtest du über etwas mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja," sage ich schnell. „Ich möchte Hermine und ein paar anderen zu einem Auftrag mitnehmen. Es soll ein Test sein und außerdem sollen sie dadurch praktische Erfahrung bekommen, die ihnen fehlt."

Lord Voldemort lehnt sich zurück und mustert mich. Schließlich nickt er.

„Aber vorher wolltest du sie als deine Diener kennzeichnen," sagt er.

Man kann gar nicht vor ihm verbergen. Ich nicke und schaue ihn ernst an.

„Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches, Harry," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Du, als mein Erbe, ziehst Menschen an. So war es auch für mich, während ich in der Schule war. Man kann sich nicht helfen und man sollte es auch nicht tun. Diejenigen, die Neigung zur dunklen Magie spüren, fühlen sich zu dir hingezogen. Das ist etwas natürliches."

„Ich wollte eigentlich mein eigenes dunkles Mal erschaffen," sage ich langsam.

„Die Theorie hinter dem dunklen Mal ist ein wenig kompliziert," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst. „Hast du schon eine Idee, wie du möchtest, dass dein dunkles Mal aussieht?"

„Ja, Meister," sage ich lächelnd. Ich ziehe ein Papier aus meiner Tasche hervor und überreiche es ihm. Der dunkle Lord zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und seine Lippen kräuseln sich langsam zu einem Lächeln.

„Passend," ist er der Meinung. „Ich bin aber ein wenig überrascht, dass du dich für dieses Bild entschieden hast. Man würde denken, dass du eine Schlange, unter anderem, benutzen wirst. Schließlich bist du ein Schlangensprecher."

„Ich möchte nicht durch meine Fähigkeiten kennzeichnet werden," antworte ich achselzuckend. „Dieses Symbol symbolisiert mich und alles, nach dem ich strebe. Es ist passend."

„Und die zweite Prophezeiung hat nichts damit zu tun?" fragt der dunkle Lord belustigt. „Die schwarze Sonne?"

„Ich habe darüber überhaupt nicht nachgedacht," sage ich ehrlich. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als über irgendwelche dummen Prophezeiungen nachzudenken.

„Morgen können wir mit der Arbeit anfangen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Heute kommt Levert mit Neuigkeiten und ich möchte, dass du anwesend bist."

Das ist der Franzose, dem dieses Schloss gehört. Ich grinse breit. Der Vampir ist echt lustig und er ist eine gute Gesellschaft. Obwohl ich am liebsten meine Freizeit alleine und arbeitend verbringe, muss ich zugeben, dass er mich zum Lachen bringt und dass er eine sehr interessante Person ist. Man lernt ein paar Sachen, wenn man Jahrhunderte alt ist.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten aus Großbritannien," sage ich auf einmal. Es ist mir erst jetzt eingefallen. Der dunkle Lord verengt die Augen.

„Und du sagst mir erst jetzt?" sagt er leise.

„Weil es wirklich nichts wichtiges ist," eile ich zu sagen. „Ich habe selbst mit den Todessern gesprochen."

„Fahr fort," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich ernst zurück lehnt. Ist er wütend? Wieder diese unergründliche Miene...

„Sie können noch immer den Weißmagier nicht finden," sage ich. „Aber momentan beschatten sie zwei Auroren, die Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix sind. Einige Todesser sind in Großbritannien geblieben, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

Voldemort wird nachdenklich. Es war einfach viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Der Weißmagier ist in Hogsmeade geblieben und da hatten sie ihre Treffen. Jetzt aber ist er Morgana weiß wo und schmiedet Pläne. Dumbledore Nummer zwei. Der Albtraum endet nie... Aber ich werde auch diesen umbringen. Hoffentlich taucht nicht seine tote Schwester auf, nachdem Dumbledore Nummer zwei tot ist. Das wäre eindeutig zu viel.

„Jetzt werden sie vor Animagiern auf der Hut sein," sagt er. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass wir einen Dämon benutzen."

Er füllt seine Pfeife und ich senke den Blick. Für ein paar Momente scheint er in seine Aufgabe vertieft zu sein aber dann sieht er schnell auf.

„Ich hätte eine Idee," sagt er langsam. „Dieser Lupin..."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Lupin ist noch immer in unserem Kerker und wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre er schon längst tot. Tote Menschen können nicht davon laufen und man muss nicht auf sie ständig aufpassen. Natürlich haben wir jetzt nicht nur einen Gefangenen in unseren Kerkern, aber der Mann ist nutzlos. Und auch ziemlich laut und nervig, wenn es Vollmond ist.

„Ich stimme zu, er ist nutzlos, aber du vergisst, warum wir ihn behalten haben. Die Werwölfe sind sich nicht in der Entscheidung einig, uns anzuschließen und er hätte nützlich sein können. Aber vielleicht..."

Der dunkle Lord steht auf und beginnt auf und ab zu schreiten. Ich folge ihm mit meinem Blick und frage mich, was er jetzt ausgeheckt hat.

„Den Imperiusfluch können wir vergessen," murmelt er zu sich. „Nein, wir brauchen etwas besseres. Etwas, was länger halten wird. Etwas dauerhafteres."

„Es wäre wirklich kein Problem, wenn er nicht er selbst wäre," sage ich. „Denn der Lupin den ich kenne, würde gegen alles kämpfen."

Der dunkle Lord hält inne und schaut mich mit verengten Augen an. Er lässt den Blick über sein Wohnzimmer schweifen und dann nickt er.

„Was würde ihn brechen?" spricht er seine Gedanken laut aus. „Es gibt jedoch eine feine dünne Linie zwischen Zusammenbruch und Wahnsinn."

Langsam beginnen wir auf gleiche Weise zu denken.

„Einen Versuch ist es wohl wert," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Er wäre ein perfekter Spion. Alle kennen ihn und alle vertrauen ihm. So hätten wir Einblick in alles, was sie tun und was sie planen."

„Sie würden zweifelsohne seine Identität überprüfen, aber wenn wir es schaffen, würden sie nichts finden können," sage ich nachdenklich. „Aber er muss sich genauso benehmen wie früher. Wie schaffe ich das? Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

„Du?" fragt der dunkle Lord leise.

Er schaut mich an und seine dunklen Augen glitzern.

„Na ja, es ist etwas wichtiges," sage ich ausweichend. „Das könnte uns viel helfen."

Der dunkle Lord schmunzelt und blickt weg.

„Kannst du es spüren?" fragt er leise, seinen Stab streichelnd. „Kannst du schon jetzt spüren, was die Dunkelheit eigentlich will?"

Die Frage kommt aus heiterem Himmel, wie immer. Die Gedanken des dunklen Lords sind für mich dieses Mal verschlossen, aber so ist es nicht immer. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, welche Gedanken meine und welche seine sind. Unheimlich...

„Auf eine gewisse Weise, ja," sage ich nachdenklich. „So habe ich gewusst, dass es die richtige Zeit ist, dass meine... Freunde etwas praktische Erfahrung bekommen. Denn ich weiß, dass ich sie bald brauchen werde."

Lord Voldemort verdreht die Augen.

„Sag 'Anhänger', Harry," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Denn das ist es, was sie sind. Ein dunkler Lord und ein dunkler Erbe haben keine Freunde. Nur Anhänger."

Ich lächele und blicke weg. Er ist direkt wie immer. Und so taktvoll wie ein Henkerbeil.

„Seit du das alte Huhn getötet hast, hast du dich bei den Todessern bewährt. Mit deiner Arbeit und mit allem, was du seitdem getan hast, hast du deinen Wert gezeigt. Aber du kämpfst nicht mehr für deine eigenen Ziele, ist dir das klar? Ja, du strebst nach Macht und Wissen und es ist gut so, aber deine Ziele sind die Ziele der Dunkelheit. Und du arbeitest daran," sagt er, mir direkt in die Augen schauend.

Ich nicke, den Blick senkend und darüber nachdenkend. Voldemort hat Recht. Ich fühle mich beinah dazu angetrieben, weiter an unseren Plänen zu arbeiten und den Krieg weiter zu führen. Mein eigenes Studium ist in den Hintergrund gefallen, aber in gewissem Sinne hat es nur eine andere Form bekommen.

„Der Krieg ist erst angefangen," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Und Gefahr und Kämpfe warten auf dich. Das, was schon passiert ist, dein erfolgreicher Mordanschlag auf den Minister, ist nur der Anfang. Ich möchte dass du über deine Zukunft nachdenkst. Ich möchte, dass du dich gegen den Tod absicherst."

Ich schaue schnell auf und begegne dem Blick aus den kalkulierenden dunklen Augen, die mich ernst anschauen.

„Ich habe meine Horkruxe, die wieder sicher sind," sagt er. „Ich habe dir darüber nichts erzählt, weil ich sehen wollte, wie du reagierst und ob du bereit wärst, Dumbledore zu töten. Ich hatte meine Zweifel. Aber du hast gut gekämpft. Du hast ihn vernichtet."

Ach so. Deswegen ist er nicht ausgerastet, als er herausgefunden hat, dass Dumbledore seinen Horkruxen hinterher ist. Arschloch. Man würde denken, dass ein Lehrer seinem Lehrling alles sagen würde, umso mehr, weil es um so etwas wichtiges geht. Aber nein. Der große Lord Voldemort vertraut niemandem.

„Ich habe dir jetzt gesagt, oder?" fragt er. Er liest mich wie ein Buch.

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und fahre durch mein langes Haar.

„Habt Ihr wirklich gedacht, ich würde Euch verraten?" frage ich wütend.

„Nein," sagt Voldemort. „Aber damals warst du dreizehn. Ich wollte dir noch einen Grund geben, Dumbledore töten zu wollen."

„Ich habe eher gedacht, wir seien uns einig, dass es keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns geben wird," sage ich.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer, Harry," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Manchmal muss ich was für mich behalten."

„Behaltet Ihr jetzt etwas für Euch?" frage ich zornig.

„Vielleicht," sagt Voldemort mit einem Grinsen. „Aber es ist nichts wichtiges. Ich werde dir Nekromantik beibringen und dir dadurch auch meine persönlichen Theorien und Ideen beibringen – denkst du nicht, dass das ein Zeichen von meinem großen Vertrauen ist?"

Nicht wirklich, aber in Ordnung. Vermutlich betrachtet Voldemort seine eigenen Theorien als etwas heiliges und würde sie mit keinem teilen. Wieso fühle ich mich nicht geschmeichelt? Weil er einen Idioten aus mir gemacht hat. Die ganze Zeit war ich um seine Horkruxe besorgt und habe unermüdlich an meinen Mordplänen gearbeitet, und er hat mich ruhig beobachtet und nichts gesagt. Der Mann hat wirklich kein Erbarmen. Und anscheinend habe ich von den besten gelernt.

„Zurück zum Thema," sagt der dunkle Lord geschäftsmäßig. „Ich möchte, dass du dich gegen deinen Tod absicherst."

„Wie denn?" frage ich verwundert. „Sollte ich etwa einen Horkrux machen? Das habe ich schon im gewissen Sinne getan. Memphisto hat einen Teil meiner Seele."

„Wäre er dazu fähig, dich zurück zu bringen?" fragt Voldemort mit einer unergründlichen Miene.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab ihn nicht gefragt," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Das solltest du," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Du solltest darüber mit ihm reden."

„Fein," sage ich seufzend. Es wird ein langer Tag werden. „Memphisto!"

Der Dämon erscheint direkt vor mir. Er hält ein Buch in der Hand und ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er liest? Dämonen können lesen? Nun ja, er ist nicht nur ein Dämon, sowie er mir schon tausendmal gesagt hat. Er ist ein Erzdämon. Seine Egomanie könnte Voldemorts Konkurrenz machen...

„Wir haben eine Frage an dich," sage ich, auf den dunklen Lord deutend, der den Dämon mustert.

„Fragt," sagt der Dämon knapp. Ach störe ich ihn? Sehr gut.

„Du hast einen Teil meiner Seele," sage ich ernst. „Ich möchte aber wissen was passiert, falls mein Körper zerstört wird."

Der Dämon schaut mich verwundert an.

„Er bleibt in mir, du hast ihn mir gegeben und jetzt gehört er mir," sagt er besitzergreifend.

„Und unser Pakt ist auch nach dem Tod meines Körpers gültig?" frage ich überrascht. Anscheinend hatte der dunkle Lord Recht.

„Ja," sagt der Dämon achselzuckend, als wäre es selbstverständlich. „Ich habe gedacht, dass du es weißt."

„Also... was passiert, falls mein Körper zerstört ist?" frage ich wieder.

„Nicht jeder Dämon und jeder Sterblicher hat das getan, was wir getan haben," sagt der Dämon verächtlich. „Und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass du ein Erzdämon bist," sage ich mit verengten Augen. „Wer weiß es, wenn du es nicht weißt?"

Memphistos rote Augen blitzen auf.

„Warum fragst du überhaupt?" zischt er genervt. „Hast du vor, bald zu sterben, Erbe der Dunkelheit?"

„Hoffentlich nicht, aber ich möchte mich dagegen absichern," sage ich.

„Verstehe," sagt der Dämon nachdenklich. „Nun, ein Teil von dir bleibt in mir. Falls dein Körper zerstört wäre, wirst du weiter in mir leben. Deine Seele wird bei mir bleiben, falls sie schnell und gewalttätig gezwungen wäre, deinen Körper zu verlassen."

Der dunkle Lord und ich wechseln Blicke. Das hört sich genau wie ein Horkrux an. Es ist sogar besser als ein Horkrux, den man kann kaum einen Dämon wie Memphisto zerstören. Er ist ja ein ERZDÄMON.

„Und so wäre ich dazu fähig, einen Körper für meine Seele zu suchen?" frage ich leise.

„Warum nicht?" fragt der Dämon achselzuckend. „Ich sehe da kein Problem."

„Das ist es also, was Grindelwald hinterher war," murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Er wollte durch einen Dämon unsterblich werden."

„Interessant," sage ich, Memphisto anschauend. „Warum ist es mir gelungen? Zu jener Zeit war ich erst dreizehn."

Memphisto grinst mich breit an und entblößt dabei seine gelben Zähne.

„Du warst bereit, alles zu geben," sagt er zufrieden. „Du wolltest einen Dämonenbegleiter haben. Der andere Schwarzmagier wollte einen Sklaven. Er hat mich nicht wie einen Dämon geschätzt, sondern wollte mich zu einem Sklaven machen. Er wollte meine Macht ausnutzen. Du wiederum warst neugierig und du wolltest von mir lernen. Du wolltest mich dabei haben und mir die Welt der Sterblichen zeigen. Du schätzt mich. Und du respektierst mich als einen Dämon."

„Das hast du in meinem Kopf gefunden, oder?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

Sein Grinsen wird noch breiter.

„Ja," sagt er selbstzufrieden. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich nur so einem Pakt zustimmen würde? Sei nicht lächerlich, Erbe der Dunkelheit. Ich bin wohl kaum ein Engel, der allem zustimmt und jedem helfen möchte. Wenn ich helfe, möchte etwas dafür bekommen. Das habe ich und ich bin sehr zufrieden. Ich kann jetzt zurück in meine Welt gehen aber zur gleichen Zeit kann ich herkommen wann auch immer ich möchte. Du rufst mich nicht so oft wie früher – und ich bin mit unserem Pakt sehr zufrieden."

„Zudem hast du Geschenke bekommen," murmele ich und fahre mir wieder durchs Haar. „Na schön. So sieht alles in Ordnung aus. Durch dich bin ich also unsterblich."

„Wenn du meinst," sagt der Dämon. Für ihn sind das Leben und Tod ziemlich relativ. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass man dich trotzdem nicht töten kann. Ich würde dir raten, deinen Körper stärker zu machen."

Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite. So seltsam wie Memphistos Ratschläge manchmal sind, schätze ich sie. Schließlich ist er Tausende von Jahren alt – und er hat schon viel gesehen und viel erlebt.

„Einen Dementor zum Beispiel ist beinah unmöglich zu zerstören," fährt er fort.

„Das ist dein Ratschlag? Ich soll ein Dementor werden?" frage ich ungläubig.

„Ich denke, dass das, was er meint ist, dass magische Geschöpfe im Allgemeinen ihre Stärke haben," meldet sich der dunkle Lord zu Wort. „Es ist auch ziemlich schwer, einen Werwolf zu töten."

Memphisto grinst in seine Richtung und ich schaue von einem zu dem anderen.

„Ihr spinnt," sage ich zornig. „Ich soll ein Werwolf werden? Ein Dementor? Was für eine Lösung soll das?"

„Eine ziemlich logische," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Natürlich kannst du deinen Körper mithilfe von Zaubern und Ritualen stärker machen, aber das ist keine permanente Lösung."

„Ich brauche keine," zische ich. „Ich habe ihn!" Ich deute auf den Dämon.

„Du solltest darüber nachdenken," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst.

„Und was ist mit Euch, mein Meister?" frage ich verächtlich. „Ihr auch könnt sterben, Ihren Körper verlieren und wieder als ein Geist rumschweben."

Die dunklen Augen blitzen auf und seine Hand zuckt. Wird er mich fluchen? Manchmal ist meine Zunge schneller als mein Verstand.

„Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?" fragt er schließlich. „Oder hoffst du, dass ich bald den Löffel abgebe, sodass du der dunkle Lord werden kannst?"

Das ist mir überhaupt nicht eingefallen. Aber na ja, falls er stirbt, würde ich seinen Thron erben. Ich bin ja sein Erbe.

Der dunkle Lord lacht und ich runzele die Stirn.

„Du hast überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, oder?" fragt er belustigt. Erst möchte er die Hölle aus mir heraus fluchen und dann lacht er. Ich werde diesen Mann nie und nimmer verstehen können. „Vielleicht denkst du noch immer nicht wie ein Schwarzmagier."

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen als der dunkle Lord weiter lacht.

„Du musst kein echter Werwolf oder Vampir werden," sagt er schließlich. Memphisto schnüffelt in seinem Wohnzimmer herum, da er bemerkt hat, dass wir gerade ein Lehrer-Lehrling Debatte führen, die normalerweise eine Weile dauert. „Nur ein Teilchen ihres Bluts würde genügen."

„Was meint Ihr?" frage ich ungeduldig. Wir reden hier über meine Zukunft und er benimmt sich wieder als reden wir über das Wetter.

„Es gibt Menschen, die nur teilweise Vampire oder Werwölfe sind," sagt der dunkle Lord. Echt? „Das passiert nur selten, wenn eine Transformation schiefgeht. Aber es passiert. Und in solchen Fällen hat man das beste von den beiden."

„Ich werde darüber mit Levert sprechen," sagt der dunkle Lord abwinkend, da er einsieht, ich wolle ihm sagen, ich möchte mich auf so was nicht einlassen. „Jetzt darfst du gehen. Der Erzdämon auch."

Denn Memphisto hat sich bequem gemacht und spielt momentan mit Voldemorts Stab. Er fliegt jedoch aus seiner Hand und schwebt zu Voldemort hinüber, der dem Rotäugigen einen warnenden Blick zuwirft. Zähneknirschend verbeuge ich mich und verlasse zusammen mit Memphisto den Raum. Ich verstehe ja, dass Sieg für ihn wichtig ist, sowie er für mich wichtig ist. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich deswegen in einen Vampir verwandelt werden muss. Was fehlt meinem Körper? Bisher habe ich an vielen Angriffen und Hinrichtungen teilgenommen – und nichts ist passiert. Klar, einmal habe ich mein Bein gebrochen aber nur weil ich dumm genug war, um nicht auf der Hut zu sein nachdem es mir gelungen ist, den Minister umzubringen. Ich wurde von einem seiner Wächter, der noch am Leben war, verflucht und ich bin aus dem Fenster geflogen. So was passiert. Ich habe jedoch meine Lektion gelernt und hoffentlich hat Bellatrix auch ihre gelernt. Immer zu checken, ob man jemanden am Leben gelassen hat. Voldemort wird mich in den Wahnsinn treiben!

Aber ich habe etwas interessantes erfahren. Anscheinend ist der Pakt zwischen mir und dieser rotäugigen Bestie noch nützlicher als ich gedacht habe. Memphisto hat mir nicht davon erzählt, weil er zweifelsohne gedacht hat, ich wisse es. Er ist noch besser als ein Horkrux. Also wo liegt das Problem? Hat der dunkle Lord etwa vor, mir einen gefährlichen Auftrag zu geben? Das habe ich schon gesehen. Und ich habe all seine Aufträge überlebt. Also was soll der ganze Wirbel?

oooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Er ist stocksauer. So bald er reingekommen ist, habe ich es gespürt. Was ist passiert?

Harry setzt sich am Ende des Tisches und blickt herausfordernd in die Runde. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Er heißt, er warte nur darauf, dass jemand etwas dummes sagt oder macht sodass er eine Ausrede hätte, jemanden in tausend Stücke zu fluchen. Es steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben.

Aber keiner ist so dumm. Wir alle stehen stumm da, bis er endlich einsieht, dass keiner ihm diesen Gefallen tun wird und uns sagt, wir können uns hinsetzen.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen," verkündigt er.

Sein Haar ist zerzaust und es gibt einen roten Schimmer in seinen Augen. Ich blicke weg. Hat er sich mit dem dunklen Lord gestritten? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bei ihm war.

„Draco, Hermine, Theodore, Blaise und Daphne kommen mit," sagt er, wieder in die Runde blickend. „Wir brechen in drei Tagen auf. Dann werdet ihr weitere Anweisungen bekommen."

„Ich habe soeben mit dem dunklen Lord gesprochen," fährt er fort, seine Finger auf dem Tisch verschlingend. „Wir werden so bald wie möglich mit der Arbeit an meinem dunklen Mal anfangen. Wenn es bereit ist, bekommt ihr es."

Blaise und Theodore wechseln aufgeregte Blicke.

„Es wird in die Haut eingebrannt, sowie das Mal des dunklen Lords, und es wird auf gleiche Weise funktionieren," beantwortet er die ungestellte Frage von jemandem. „Es wird da sein, um unsere Kommunikation zu erleichtern, das ist alles. Ästhetik ist vollkommen bedeutungslos."

„Gibt es Fragen?" fragt er scharf.

Wenn du so stocksauer bist und mit roten Augen auftauchst, wird dir keiner, der nicht lebensmüde ist, Fragen stellen...

„Ihr dürft also gehen," sagt er.

So. Er hat sein eigenes dunkles Mal erfunden und ich bekomme es. Ich freue mich nicht darauf, aber wenn es so nützlich ist, wie er sagt, in Ordnung. So was trägt man bis zu Ende seines Lebens. Ich werde es immer auf meinem Unterarm haben. Was würden meine Eltern dazu sagen? Sie würden denken, es sei ein Tattoo. Ach was. Warum mache ich mir überhaupt darum Sorgen, was meine Eltern sagen würden? Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wann ich sie sehen oder ob ich sie sehen werde.

„Gehen wir in die Bibliothek?" frage ich in die Runde.

So seltsam wie es sich anhört, bin ich hier glücklich. Bisher hat man mich in Ruhe gelassen und ich habe gelesen, mich entspannt, trainiert, bin mit Blaise spazieren gegangen oder habe einen angenehmen Abend mit Crookshanks in meinem Zimmer verbracht. In der Bibliothek gibt es seltene Bücher, die wahrscheinlich in ein Museum gehören, Manuskripte und sogar ein paar Bücher, die von Slytherin selbst geschrieben wurden. Der Garten ist wunderschön und die Elfen sorgen sich darum, dass uns nichts fehlt. Manchmal wäre es auch für mich möglich zu vergessen, wo ich mich befinde, wenn es nicht ab und zu Schreie aus dem Kerkern gäbe, die mich an die Realität erinnern. Und ich habe Freunde. Ich habe meinen Cousin hier in Frankreich. Ich habe Blaise und die anderen. Keiner verurteilt mich oder behandelt mich wie Dreck. Vielleicht bin ich keine echte Schwarzmagierin, aber unter Schwarzmagiern fühle ich mich wie zu Hause. Man ist wegen dem respektiert, was man weiß und was man tun kann. Sowie Harry. Zwar bin ich nicht davon begeistert, womit er sich beschäftigt, aber ich kann es nicht abstreiten, dass er sich in einen mächtigen Zauberer entwickelt hat und das alles in so einer kurzen Zeit. Und ich folge ihm gerne. Manchmal jagt er mir Angst ein, weil er in die Tiefen der dunklen Magie getaucht ist, die ich nicht verstehe, aber ich betrachte ihn als meinen Freund und ja, als meinen Anführer. Er verdient den Titel des Erben der Dunkelheit nach all dem, was er getan hat und für all das, was er tun kann.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, nehme ich ein paar Bücher und setze mich. Blaise setzt sich zu mir und lächelt hämisch als er den Stapel Bücher vor mir mustert und schüttelt den Kopf. Man muss was zum Nachschlagen haben, oder? Je mehr Literatur, desto besser.

Als ich mein Notizbuch aufschlage, öffnet die Tür sich und ein Schlangenkopf erscheint. Schlangen sind nichts ungewöhnliches in diesem Schloss, denn Nagini und Amu sind immer hier irgendwo. Amu wiederum, so jung wie er ist, macht es Riesenspaß, mir Schrecken einzujagen indem er hinter einem Vorhang auf Menschen wartet und dann urplötzlich auftaucht oder sich im Klo versteckt und dann rauskommt wenn man sich schon an die Arbeit macht. Nachdem ich ihn in meinem Bett gefunden habe und mir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien habe, habe ich versucht, mit Harry darüber zu reden, aber so wie es scheint, ist er noch schlimmer als Amu. Er meint, Amus Tricks seien sehr nützlich indem man gezwungen sei, immer auf der Hut zu sein, was im Kampf sehr nützlich sein könne.

Manchmal rollt er sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und beobachtet uns während wir lernen. Dieses Mal aber schlängelt er direkt auf mich zu und stellt sich auf. Zu meiner großen Überraschung bemerke ich, dass er einen Brief zwischen den Zähnen hält.

„Ähm... ist das für mich?" frage ich die Schlange unsicher. Amu nickt. Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Hand aus und nehme den Brief, den Amu loslässt und mit seiner langen Zunge über die Zähne fährt.

„Was ist?" fragt Blaise, der in ein Buch über Verwandlung vertieft ist.

„Es ist ein Brief von meinen Eltern," flüstere ich. Mein Herz rast und ich blicke wieder auf Amu hinunter, aber er ist nicht mehr da. Er hat sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und scheint für ein Nickerchen bereit zu sein. „Harry hat ihn geschickt," sage ich, auf Amu deutend. „Wahrscheinlich hat er den Brief untersucht... Nach dem, was Severus herausgefunden hat, ist es nur verständlich. Aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass meine Eltern zulassen würden, dass jemand den Brief an ihre Tochter mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt. Auch wenn sie nicht verstehen, was Magie und Zauber sind, würden sie so was nie zulassen."

Der Umschlag ist zerrissen also hat Harry ihn schon gelesen. So sehr wie es mich stört, dass er meine Briefe liest, kann ich es verstehen.

„Liebe Hermine,

Wir haben dir schon dutzende Briefe geschickt, aber so wie es scheint, hast du keinen davon bekommen. Dein Vater sagt, es sei umsonst, noch einen zu schicken, aber ich versuche es sowieso. Ich habe noch eine Eule in der Winkelgasse gekauft und der Geschäftsmann hat gesagt, sie sei die beste Eule, die er habe. Also muss das was heißen.

Vor ein paar Wochen waren ein paar Professoren aus Hogwarts hier, die mit uns reden wollten. Sie haben uns viel erzählt und danach konnte ich kein Auge mehr zumachen. Hermine, worauf hast du dich eingelassen? Was machst du mit diesen Menschen? Ja, du hast geschrieben, dass du sie als deine Freunde betrachtest, aber das glaube ich nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du dich mit solchen Menschen herumtreiben kannst. Hat dir jemand etwas angetan? Denn das ist der einzige Grund für dein Benehmen, der mir einfällt. Die Hermine die ich kenne würde so was nie tun. Sie würde sich nie mit Mörder und Verrückten anfreunden und sie würde bestimmt nicht mit ihnen zusammen wohnen.

Die Professoren haben gesagt, es sei umsonst, Polizei zu rufen, denn sie würden dich nie finden können. Ich wiederum werde alles tun, um dich zu finden. Vielleicht verstehe ich deine Welt nicht, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass du entführt wurdest, also muss die Polizei etwas tun können. Deine Professoren haben mich versichert, dass das Zauberministerium dich sucht, aber ich kann nicht einfach dasitzen und auf etwas warten.

Hoffentlich erreicht dich dieser Brief. Bis jemand dich findet, kann ich nur beten und hoffen, dass es dir gut geht. Nichts anderes bleibt mir übrig...

Mit Liebe, deine Mutter."

„Sie haben die Polizei gerufen!" platzt es aus mir.

Blaise hebt den Kopf und runzelt die Stirn.

„Die was?" fragt er verwirrt.

„So eine Art Muggelauroren," antworte ich geistesabwesend.

„Das ist echt dumm," meint er. „Hast du ihnen nicht in deinem Brief gesagt, du seist glücklich hier und dir gehe es gut?"

„Ja, aber McGonagall hat meine Eltern besucht und ihnen eine Menge Unsinn erzählt," zische ich wütend.

Blaise schüttelt den Kopf.

Die Tür öffnet sich erneut und ein gereizter Harry kommt rein, von drei Todessern begleitet. Einer von ihnen ist Bellatrix Lestrange, die den Blick mit ihren Armen in die Hüften gestemmt über den Raum schweifen lässt und lächelt.

„Meine Schüler sind also fleißig," sagt sie.

Harry knurrt und kommt auf mich mit ein paar langen Schritten zu. Ich starre ihn an.

„Dein Brief wurde mit einem Verfolgungszauber belegt, den ich losgeworden bin," sagt er finster.

Ich öffne den Mund zu sagen, dass meine Eltern nie so was zulassen würden aber Harry schnappt sich den Brief aus meiner Hand und mustert ihn mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck.

„Ein jämmerlicher Trick, Dumbledore," murmelt er zornig. Es gibt schon wieder einen roten Schimmer in seinen Augen. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so dumm bin? Schreibe eine Antwort," befiehlt er mir. Ich blinzele.

„JETZT!" brüllt er und ich zucke zusammen.

Schnell reiße ich eine Seite aus meinem Notizbuch heraus und nehme die Feder in die Hand. Ich nehme vage wahr, dass Bellatrix über Blaises Schulter im Verwandlungsbuch liest. Draco starrt seinen Liebhaber mit einer unergründlichen Miene an.

„Was soll ich schreiben?" frage ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme. Wenn mein Brief dafür benutzt wurde, um den Standort des Hauptquartiers zu bestimmen, würde ich mich so fühlen, als wäre es meine Schuld. Schließlich ist es mein Brief.

„Dass es dir gut geht," sagt Harry. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. „Und schlage ein Treffen vor."

„Was?" flüstere ich ungläubig. Habe ich gut gehört?

„Ein Treffen," wiederholt Harry zornig, das Wort betonend, als denke er, ich sei taub. „Der Weißmagier möchte spielen? Ich werde mitspielen. SCHREIB!"

Eilig verfasse ich einen kurzen Brief und Harry streckt ungeduldig seine Hand aus.

„War es... war der Zauber erfolgreich?" frage ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

„Natürlich nicht," zischt er als er meinen Brief durchliest. „Sei nicht lächerlich. Dieses Schloss ist unortbar."

Ich atme erleichtert aus.

„In Ordnung," sagt Harry nach einer Weile. „Hier. Schreib die Adresse deiner Eltern auf den Umschlag."

Er wirft einen leeren weißen Umschlag auf den Tisch und ich kritzele schnell die Adresse hin. Harry nimmt die beiden von mir entgegen und wendet sich zum Gehen. Die Todesser folgen ihm schweigend raus, aber Bellatrix als die letzte winkt in die Runde und lacht.

„Lernt weiter, meine kleinen Schüler," schnurrt sie und verschwindet durch die Tür, eine Parfümwolke hinterlassend.

„Ich glaube es nicht, dass sie den Brief für ihre eigenen Ziele benutzt haben," flüstere ich, das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend. Blaise steht auf und umarmt mich von hinten.

„Und das sollen Weißmagier sein?" zische ich wütend. „Sie haben meine Eltern ausgenutzt. Sie hatten keine Ahnung davon. Hätten sie es gewusst, hätten sie es nicht zugelassen. Meine Eltern würden mich nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen. Das ist Dumbledores Werk."

„Ich kann kaum abwarten, dass wir tatsächlich kämpfen gehen," flüstere ich entschlossen. „Ich werde sie in tausend kleine Stücke fluchen."


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Schnurrbart: Danke, das werde ich! :) Warum hat keiner der Leser Fragen an mich? :o

WARNUNG! IN DIESEM KAPITEL GIBT ES EINE FOLTERSZENE UND EINE (BEUNRUHIGENDE) SEXSZENE. Hab euch gewarnt! :)

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 3 – Die Dunkelheit in mir

Ich verbringe so viel Zeit mit dem dunklen Lord, dass man ihn beinah meinen Vormund nennen kann, und nicht Narzissa. Ich sehe sie wohl kaum aber letzte Woche kam sie zu Besuch und brachte mir ein Geschenk. Ach Narzissa... ich betrachte sie als die Mutter, die ich nie hatte. Sie scheint genau zu wissen, wann ich etwas brauche aber auch wann sie mich alleine lassen soll. Sie hat mir gesagt, es sei kein Geburtstagsgeschenk, denn ich werde schon was zum Geburtstag bekommen. Aber da sie bemerkt habe, dass ich keine Zeit zum Einkaufen habe, hat sie mir Stiefel gekauft.

Ich denke darüber normalerweise nicht nach, aber so was habe ich wirklich gebraucht. Die Stiefel passen mir hervorragend und sind, was das wichtigste ist, aus Drachenleder angefertigt, was für jemanden, der so unordentlich und lässig was seine Klamotten und Schuhe angeht ist, viel bedeutet. So werde ich die nächsten zehn Jahre keine Schuhe kaufen müssen. Falls ich sie nicht verlege.

Und sie sind echt bequem, bemerke ich als ich die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter steige. Eine Welle kalter und verbrauchter Luft schlägt mir entgegen und ich knöpfe meinen Umhang zu. Zufrieden gehe ich an den Zellen vorbei, bis ich Lupins erreiche und durch die Gitter hindurch gucke.

Der Werwolf sitzt auf dem Boden mit dem Kopf auf den Knien und starrt seine Füße an. Da drin gibt es etwas Heu und eine schmutzige Decke, die er als Bett benutzt, und eine Wasserflasche. Das Essen wurde schon von den Elfen weggenommen worden. Als Lupin auffällt, dass jemand ihn beobachtet, hebt er den Kopf und fixiert seinen Blick auf mich.

Lupin hat einen ernsten Fehler begangen, indem er sich dem Feind angeschlossen hat. Black machen zwar seine Dienste nicht glücklich, aber jetzt ist er ein Todesser und ihm geht es gut. Er treibt sich mit dunklen Magiern rum und hat sich als ein guter Diener erwiesen. Lupin wiederum... Hier gibt es Gefangene, die noch verhört werden müssen oder die wir für Erpressung benutzen werden. Aber Lupin wurde schon verhört und wir haben nicht viel von ihm erfahren. Meiner Meinung nach ist er nur eine Last. Aber manchmal macht es mir Spaß, ihn zu provozieren.

„Harry," flüstert er.

Ich lehne mich gegen die Gitter und schmunzele.

„Ich habe Nachrichten für dich," sage ich zufrieden. „Bald bekommst du einen Auftrag. Zwar ist es nicht einer, der dir gefallen wird, aber trotzdem wirst du die Chance bekommen, endlich hier raus zu sein."

Er schaut mich verwirrt an. Er sieht mehr tot als lebendig aus. Er wird regelmäßig gefüttert und manchmal waschen die Elfen die Gefangenen, aber nur weil wir nicht vor dem Gestank in Ohnmacht fallen möchten, wenn wir sie besuchen. Es ist der Preis, den man bezahlen muss, wenn man Harry Potter verrät. Manche haben schon mit ihrem Leben dafür bezahlt, aber Lupin ist hiergeblieben. Weil der dunkle Lord ihn für die Verhandlung mit den Werwölfen benutzen wollte. Jetzt aber würde er eine Chance bekommen, uns einen Gefallen zu tun und er wird dadurch einen ehrenvollen Tod verdienen.

„Wir brauchen einen Spion," sage ich im Plauderton, meinen Basiliskenstab zückend und über ihn fahrend. Lupin schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an. „Und ich bin der Meinung, dass du der perfekte Kandidat dafür bist."

„Wen soll ich ausspionieren?" fragt er mit einer heiseren Stimme.

„Den Orden des Phönix," sage ich, ihn mit meinem Blick durchbohrend. „Dumbledore Nummer zwei. Hoffentlich ist er der letzte Dumbledore, den ich töten muss. Sie wachsen wie Pilze..."

Lupins Lippen zittern und er schaut wieder auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt er leise. „Welcher Tag ist es?"

„Fünfter Mai, 1994," antworte ich.

Lupin seufzt. Natürlich hat er keine Ahnung, welcher Tag heute ist. Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht, dass er noch immer beim Verstand ist. Laut den Todessern, die hier regelmäßig her kommen, schreit er weder noch murmelt er Unsinn. Er sitzt nur da und manchmal fragt er nach mir oder Black.

„So viel Zeit ist vergangen..." flüstert er, das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend. „Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Ihr geht es gut," sage ich knapp.

„Und dir, Harry?" fragt er, mich anschauend.

Ich lache und zaubere einen Stuhl herbei. Lupin schaut schweigend zu, als ich mich darauf setze und die Beine übereinander schlage.

„Mir geht es ausgezeichnet," sage ich.

Er steht mühevoll auf und lehnt sich gegen die Gitter. Er mustert mich schweigend. Das sind die Augen von einer Person, die gebrochen ist. Die keinen Sinn darin sieht, weiterzuleben. Seine Augen sind leblos und leer und im gewissen Sinne erinnert er mich an ein Tier, das bald geschlachtet wird und es weiß.

„Ich habe immer nur das beste für dich gewollt," sagt er leise. „Ich wollte dir nur gutes. Aber mir ist klargeworden, dass ich zu spät war. Und daran ist Dumbledore teilweise schuld. Es war sein Versehen, dass dich dazu gebracht hat, dich in die dunklen Künste zu verwickeln."

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Reminiszenz," zische ich ungeduldig. „Träum weiter von dem armen Harry Potter, der Hilfe braucht. Dieser Harry ist tot."

„Ich glaube, dass er noch immer in dir lebt," sagt Lupin mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Du hast ihn nur tief vergraben."

Ja, er ist beim Verstand. Er ist noch immer sein nerviges Selbst mit seinen väterlichen Instinkten und mit seinem Gerede über das Gute. Noch immer versucht er Vergangenheit zu beleben, die seit langem tot ist.

„Ja, unter Albus Dumbledores Leiche," gluckse ich. „Und du wirst mir dabei helfen, Dumbledore Nummer zwei auch zu vergraben. Vielleicht kommt dann der alte Harry raus und du wirst dein schlechtes Gewissen erleichtern und dein Bedürfnis nach einer glücklichen Familie erfüllen. Du wirst für alle Ewigkeit den kleinen Harry schaukeln und ihm sagen können, alles sei in Ordnung und dass du ihn von den bösen Schwarzmagiern gerettet hast."

Lupins Ausdruck ist einfach zum Totlachen und ich pruste los. Wir hören Schritte, die die Treppen hinunter steigen und ein Zauberer mit zerzausten Haaren erscheint am Ende des Korridors.

„Ach, Augustus," sage ich zufrieden.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragt der Todesser.

„Nein," sage ich gutgelaunt. „Ich wollte gerade dem armen Werwolf ein paar Sachen zeigen."

Lupin schaut in seine Richtung und ich grinse teuflisch, die Zellentür öffnend. Der Todesser zückt seinen Stab und schaut zwischen mir und dem Werwolf, der verwirrt zuschaut, hin und her als ich in die Zelle reinkomme. So gut, dass ich diese neuen Stiefel angezogen habe. So werde ich mich nicht dreckig machen.

Ich schaue Lupin in die Augen und hebe meinen Stab. Erkenntnis breitet sich über Lupins Zügen als er die Absicht in meinen Augen liest und er versteift sich.

„Crucio," sage ich aufgeregt.

Schon den nächsten Moment schreit er und sinkt in die Knie.

Rookwood schaut mit einem Lächeln zu als Lupin das Gesicht in den Händen vergräbt und beginnt Unsinn zu murmeln.

„Man muss ständig üben, das ist es, was mein Meister mir beigebracht hat," sage ich grinsend.

Rookwood gluckst als ich meinen Stab hebe und nachdenklich über das polierte Holz fahre.

„Mal sehen..." murmele ich nachdenklich, mit dem Stab wieder auf Lupin deutend. „Imperio!"

Ich lache als Lupin die Hände gegen die Wand presst und beginnt den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Wir werden sehen, ob er noch immer imstande ist, gegen den Imperiusfluch zu kämpfen. Die anderen Gefangenen sind in der Zwischenzeit ganz still geworden und sie starren verängstigt Lupin durch die Gitter an, hoffend, dass sie nicht die nächsten sind. Angst ist eine wunderschöne Sache.

„Harry," flüstert Lupin als ich ihn dazu zwinge, Stepptanz zu tanzen. Rookwood krümmt sich vor Lachen und sogar ich muss zugeben, dass das Bild ziemlich lustig ist. „Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Er kämpft dagegen, mein Prinz," meint Rookwood.

„Nicht für lange," sage ich, mich bückend und Lupin am Kragen packend.

Seine Augen spiegeln Angst jetzt und ich atme tief ein. Es gibt etwas primitives am Foltern; man wird zu einem Tier, das sich nicht wehren kann und alles, woran es denken kann, ist wann der Schmerz und die Angst aufhören. Man wird von dem Überlebensinstinkt angetrieben und in jenem Moment ist man nichts mehr als ein Tier, das ums Leben fürchtet. Die verbotenen Flüche haben eine einzigartige Wirkung auf einen, aber auch ohne sie verleiht einem die Folter das Gefühl von Überlegenheit und Macht.

„Du wehrst dich noch immer?" zische ich. „Du hoffst, du liebst und dir tut es leid? Du bist eine harte Nuss, Remus Lupin – aber du bist eine Herausforderung für mich. Wir werden sehen, wie lange du es aushalten wirst."

Ich richte meinen Stab erneut auf ihn und er stolpert vor der Wucht meines Fluches. Blut spritzt überall und für eine Weile ist alles, was man hören kann, sein Wimmern und sein schweres Atmen. Als ich mich vor ihm aufbaue, schaut er nicht einmal auf, sondern wartet mit geschlossenen Augen auf den nächsten Fluch, der ihn direkt in die Brust trifft.

Nach noch drei Flüchen fällt er in Ohnmacht und ich schnaube wütend.

„Man würde denken, dass ein Werwolf viel mehr Schmerz erdulden kann," sage ich verächtlich.

Ich drehe mich um und verlasse die Zelle, Lupin in einer Blutlache hinterlassend. Es macht so viel mehr Spaß, wenn man die Wirkung des Fluches eigentlich sehen kann und der Geruch des Blutes erfüllt meine Lungen und breitet sich durch den Korridor aus. Mein Herz rast und ich bin hellwach; ich wünsche mir, ich könnte weitermachen aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir klar, dass ich ihn dadurch umbringen kann. Und das möchte ich nicht. Noch nicht.

„Heile ihn," sage ich zu dem schweigenden Todesser, der noch immer dasteht. „Ich möchte, dass er für die nächste Runde bereit ist."

Das war interessant. Es fühlt sich so an, als sei es schon lange her gewesen, seit ich zuletzt so was getan habe. Seit ich meine Magie freigelassen habe... Eigentlich ist aber nur eine Woche vergangen, nicht mehr.

Mir ist klar, dass ich mich manchmal in meiner eigenen Magie und in dem Gefühl, das sie mir bietet, verliere. Manchmal wird der Sinn eines Kampfes der Kampf selbst und nicht der Sieg. Was natürlich ziemlich interessant wäre, aber eigentlich meine ich damit das Gefühl von Macht und der Rausch, die mich hineinziehen. Wenn ich kämpfe, bin ich hellwach. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und alles scheint sich wie in der Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Zu jener Zeit bin ich das Zentrum meines Universums und alles anderes fällt in den Hintergrund. Die Hellmagier haben einen Grund, warum sie kämpfen. Sie verteidigen sich oder jemanden anderen; sie kämpfen für ihre Ziele und sie denken die ganze Zeit darüber nach. Sie denken auch an diejenigen, die während des Kampfes getötet oder verletzt werden, und es macht sie noch verzweifelter und deswegen ist es für sie wahrscheinlicher, einen Fehler zu begehen. Ein Schwarzmagier wie ich denkt über so was nicht nach. Alles, was für ihn existiert, ist der Kampf und seine Magie.

Jetzt habe ich so viel Energie... Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann mich jetzt unmöglich setzen und weiter arbeiten. Und doch weiß ich, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, wieder in den Kerker zu gehen. Ich kenne schon diese Tricks und ich weiß, dass es nur ein Trick ist. Ich steige entschlossen die Treppen hoch und biege um die Ecke, vorhabend, in mein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und dann darüber nachzudenken, was weiter zu tun ist. Es war so köstlich... Na ja, es ist vorbei. Ich sollte mich wirklich an die Arbeit machen. Ich muss noch dieses Buch durchlesen...

Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen, höre ich ein leises Geräusch und drehe mich um, denkend, dass es Amu ist. Aber es ist Draco.

Er hält ein Buch in Hand und starrt mich an. Er sieht so aus, als denke er, ich habe ihn bei etwas ertappt. Bei etwas verbotenem. Augenblicklich wird er weiß und seine Hand zittert.

„Was machst du hier?" frage ich scharf. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollest nicht in meinem Arbeitszimmer herumschnüffeln, weil es hier gefährliche Sachen gibt."

„Ich wollte nur dein Buch über magische Pilze ausleihen," sagt er, mit dem Buch wedelnd. Aber Schuld steht ihm im Gesicht geschrieben.

„So was gibt es auch in der Bibliothek," zische ich.

„Ja, aber Hermine und die anderen sind da, ich wollte mich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten, ich wollte nur weiterlesen," sagt er, einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machend, die unsere Zimmer verbindet.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner," sage ich, die Augen verengend. „Wonach hast du gesucht? Vielleicht nach meinem Tagebuch? Ich habe keines."

Panik spiegelt sich in seinen grauen Augen als ich schnell auf ihn zukomme und ihn an den Handgelenken packe.

„Hör mal, Potter," zischt er, versuchend, sich meinem Griff zu entreißen, aber es ist umsonst. „Ich habe dir doch versprochen... Ich schwöre es, ich hab nichts angefasst! Ich wollte nur das Buch!"

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen," zische ich wütend. Schon wieder das. Wann auch immer er wütend oder Angst hat, nennt er mich Potter. „Ich habe diesen Namen satt!"

„Wie sonst soll ich dich nennen?" brüllt er zornig.

Ich presse ihn gegen die Wand und verstärke meinen Griff. Er zischt vor Schmerzen und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Hör auf damit!" zischt er. Ich kann Anzeichen von Panik in seiner Stimme hören und es gefällt mir. Auf einmal steigt mir sein Geruch in die Nase und ich blicke über seinen Körper. Urplötzlich wacht meine Lust auf und ich lecke mir die Lippen. Draco erkennt meine Absicht und zieht Luft scharf ein.

„Wenn Sex dir dabei hilft, wieder normal zu sein, dann von mir aus," sagt er verbittert.

„Normal? Was meinst du damit?" zische ich, ihn schüttelnd..

„Du kommst rein, riechst nach dunkler Magie und deine Augen sind blutrot," sagt Draco genervt. „Anscheinend bist du im Rausch. Und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass Sex hilft, also gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer vögeln."

„Oh nein, wir bleiben hier," sage ich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Nun, Sex klingt wie eine gute Lösung. Ich werde später über unseren Streit nachdenken und ihm endlich einbläuen, er solle nicht in meinem Arbeitszimmer herumschnüffeln und mich nicht Potter nennen. Momentan aber kann ich nicht richtig denken, weil all mein Blut in die Hosen hinunter gestiegen ist.

Ich drehe ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung um und presse mit einer Hand gegen die Wand, seine Hosen ausziehend. Draco sagt nichts und wartet schweigend ab, mir erlaubend, seine Boxershorts ungeduldig nach unten zu ziehen. Er schließt die Augen wie jemand, der sich seinem Schicksal ergeben hat. Ich packe ihn grob an die Hüften und versenke mich so tief es geht in ihn. Er gibt einen Schrei von sich und ich grinse breit. Es gefällt mir, wenn er sich wehrt und wenn er versucht, zu entkommen. Draco wiederum gefällt grober Sex und er hat nichts dagegen. Ja, er sagt, ich tue ihm weh und ich solle damit aufhören, aber ich bin ein Legilimentiker. Man kann mich nicht mal so leicht täuschen. Und seine Gedanken haben mich schon vielmals überzeugt, dass es ihm gefällt. Aber wahrscheinlich schämt er sich dafür und möchte es nicht zugeben.

Ich vergrabe meine Finger in seinem blonden Haar und ziehe seinen Kopf nach hinten, sodass ich sein Gesicht sehen kann. Draco... mein Draco... er gehört mir alleine... Er riecht so gut und ich möchte mehr, so viel mehr. Er würgt als ich mich wieder und wieder in ihn versenke und presst die Lippen zusammen im Versuch, nicht zu stöhnen. Ich weiß, dass er Schmerzen hat aber zur gleichen Zeit macht es ihn verrückt. Er möchte nicht, dass ich aufhöre. Ich lehne mich nach vorne und beiße ihn tierisch am Hals. Sein Schrei ist Musik für meine Ohren. Ich weiß nicht, was besser ist – Folter oder Sex mit Draco.

Das ganze Arbeitszimmer wird von unseren Atemstößen und Stöhnen erfüllt und mein Gürtel klirrt jedes Mal, wenn ich in die warme Tiefe von Dracos Körper eindringe. Kalter Schweiß bricht ihm aus allen Poren als ich meine Nägel in seinen Hintern versenke. Beim jeden Stoß zittert sein gesamter Körper und ich schließe die Augen. So köstlich... Ich verliere mich in die Tiefen der Leidenschaft, die mich gepackt hat und er spürt es. Er beginnt Unsinn zu murmeln und findet meine Hand, die seine Hüften umklammert, und streicht über meine Finger.

„Das wolltest du, oder?" murmele ich.

„Mach weiter," stöhnt er. „Weiter..."

Ich grinse und lege meine Hand auf seinen heißen und pulsierenden Körperteil und er stöhnt laut.

„Oh Morgana," platzt es aus ihm.

„Das ist nicht mein Name," knurre ich als ich schneller und schneller weitermache.

„Harry, du Arschloch, wage es, jetzt aufzuhören!" zischt er.

Sein Körper beginnt unkontrollierbar zu zittern und bald stöhnt er und bäumt sich auf. Das ist eindeutig zu viel für mich und mit einem letzten, tiefen Stoß, ergieße ich mich in ihn.

Er lehnt sich gegen die Wand und schließt die Augen, während ich tiefatmend, als wäre ich einen Marathon gerannt, einen Schritt zurück mache und seinen Hintern einen Klaps gebe. Ich bin hundemüde.

Langsam Draco dreht sich um und die silbernen Augen bohren sich in meine. In ihnen sehe ich Sorge und eine Spur von Vorwurf, aber ich sehe auch Liebe. Er zieht seine Hosen nach oben und beginnt sich anzukleiden. Ich plumpse auf den Sessel und wische mir den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Das war... unglaublich. Und allem Anschein nach genau was ich brauchte.

Völlig angekleidet, lässt sich Draco mir gegenüber nieder und zuckt zusammen als er sich setzt. Anscheinend habe ich ihn verletzt. Habe ich? Er mustert mich und stellt erleichtert fest, dass meine Augen wieder grün sind.

„Ich weiß, warum du es tust," sagt er in die Stille. Er spielt mit seinem Malfoysiegelring und ich bemerke, dass seine Hände noch immer zittern. „Und ich verstehe es. Aber du musst keinen Streit anfangen – du brauchst mir nur sagen, dass du Sex möchtest. Ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen."

Ich lächele und fahre mir durchs Haar, das ein wenig nass ist. Draco ist eine einzigartige Person. Er hasst mich nicht weil ich manchmal die Kontrolle verliere. Stattdessen liebt er mich mehr. Er sieht etwas in mir, was nicht einmal ich sehe. Und er ist bereit, sich zu opfern wenn es mir irgendwie hilft. Ich brauche ihm nicht danke zu sagen, denn er weiß, dass ich für sein bloßes Dasein dankbar bin.

„Habe ich dich verletzt?" frage ich leise.

„Es ist nichts ernstes," meint er. „Ich schaffe es schon. Mein Prinz."

Ich grinse breit und er grinst auch.

„Ich weiß, was ein neuer Name für dich bedeuten würde," sagt er. „Warum denkst du dir keinen aus?"

„Das habe ich vor," sage ich ernst. Ich habe Schwierigkeiten damit, denn kein Name klingt passend.

„Lass mich helfen," sagt er. „Ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, was dir gefallen wird."

Da bin ich mir sicher. Draco kennt mich von innen und von außen.

„Du weißt, dass ich nur ein Buch ausleihen wollte, oder?" fragt er. „Denn ich würde nie deine Sachen durchgehen. Ich würde nie auf solche Weise dein Vertrauen verraten."

„Ich weiß," sage ich. Aber in jenem Moment konnte ich nicht denken und ich brauchte eine Ausrede, meinem Zorn Luft zu geben. Ich habe geschworen, dass ich so was nie tun würde, weil Draco es nicht verdient. Aber ich tue es trotzdem. Ist meine Position eine Ausrede? Oder eher die Tatsache, dass Draco noch immer bei mir ist? Weil ich seine Anwesenheit als etwas selbstverständliches betrachte?

Ohne Vorwarnung werden seine Augen nass und eine Träne gleitet seine Wange entlang. Ich lehne mich nach vorne. Ich spüre Traurigkeit in ihm; aber auch Erleichterung, dass er mir helfen konnte. Draco ist ein Rätsel. Ein wunderschönes Rätsel, das ich immer dabei haben will.

Er wischt sich das Gesicht, schnieft und steht auf.

„Gut," sagt er, bei mir innehaltend. Er nimmt meine Hand in seine und küsst sie. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Vergiss das nicht."

Er macht Anstalten, zu gehen, aber ich ziehe ihn zurück.

„Warum weinst du?" frage ich, über seine weiche Wange fahrend. Die silbernen Augen schauen meine Hand an und er presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Du würdest es nie verstehen können," flüstert er. „Weil du deine Menschlichkeit verloren hast."

„Aber es ist nicht wichtig," sagt er. „Ich habe dir geholfen; und der Gedanke erfüllt mich mit Freude."

Also sind seine Tränen Freudentränen?

„Ich gehe jetzt, du hast sicherlich viel zu tun," sagt er, such zum Gehen wendend. Er zittert noch immer.

Ich starre meine Schuhe an als er durch die Tür verschwindet. Vielleicht hat er Recht. Ich kann zwar seine Gedanken belauschen, aber das gibt mir keinen Einblick in das, was er wirklich fühlt und warum er was macht. Und Draco ist ja nicht dumm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass jedes Mal wenn er spürt, dass ich in seine Gedanken eindringen möchte, er sofort über unwichtige Sachen nachdenkt. Nicht, weil er etwas verbirgt, sondern weil er manchmal über Sachen nachdenkt, über die er nicht nachdenken soll. Irland, zum Beispiel.

Ich setze mich seufzend an den Schreibtisch und ziehe mein Notizbuch aus der Schublade hervor. So arbeite ich für ein paar Stunden bis ein Klopfen an der Tür mich aus den Gedanken herausreißt. Unsere Zimmer sind so eingerichtet, dass man direkt aus dem Korridor in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen kann. Die anderen Zimmer wiederum kann man nur durch das Arbeitszimmer erreichen. Tja, man könnte beinah mein Arbeitszimmer ein Büro nennen.

Es ist Hermine. Sie wirft mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und schlüpft ins Arbeitszimmer herein. Sie hält eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand und ihre Augen glitzern. Ich weiß, was das ist. Und ich weiß ebenso, dass sie tagelang, rund um die Uhr, daran gearbeitet hat.

Hermine ist gewachsen. Sie macht den Eindruck einer echten, schlauen und entschlossenen Schwarzmagierin. Sie benimmt sich so und kleidet sich so an. Aus irgendeinem Grund trägt sie keine Jeans und keine Pullis mehr, sondern Zaubererkleidung. Sie ist stolz auf ihre Herkunft; sie möchte ihr altes Leben und die verwirrte, verängstigte und zusammengebrochene Hermine hinter sich lassen; und sie möchte dadurch zeigen, dass sie sich selbst endlich akzeptiert hat, so wie sie ist. Aber sie kleidet sich eher als ein Zauberer an, als eine Hexe. Sie sagte, sie sei froh, sie müsse nicht mehr diese Röcke tragen, die ein Teil der Schuluniform waren, und könne endlich bequeme Hosen tragen, sowie sie es gewohnt sei. Und schwarz steht ihr gut.

„Ich bin fertig mit meiner Arbeit," sagt sie stolz, mir die Pergamentrolle überreichend.

Ich nehme sie von ihr entgegen und sage ihr, sie solle sich setzen. Ich blicke über ihre Rechnungen, die mit ihrer charakteristischen kleinen aber präzisen Handschrift geschrieben sind und lächele. Hermine mag Arithmantik und offensichtlich hat sie ein Talent dafür.

„Was ist das?" frage ich, die Pergamentrolle hochhebend und in ihre Richtung drehend. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne um besser sehen zu können und dann richtet sich auf.

„Nun, das ist mein Vorschlag," sagt sie schnell. Jetzt spricht sie mehr wie die Hermine, mit der ich Hogwarts besucht habe. Die begeistert und leidenschaftlich über ihr Lieblingsfach redet. „Du brauchst sicherlich eine Kammer, einen kleinen Vorraum, wo du dich auf das Ritual vorbereiten kannst. Einen Ort, wo du deine Dolche, Kerzen und Roben lagern kannst. Und dieser Zusatz beeinflusst nicht die Zauber in hohem Maße, die du benutzen wirst. Es gibt eine Version mit diesem aber auch eine ohne diesen Zusatz."

Ich lasse meine Hände sinken und mustere sie.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe sehr gut erledigt," sage ich, ehrlich beeindruckt. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir dabei helfen?"

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich sofort und sie grinst breit.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen," sagt sie aufgeregt. „Es wäre schön die Wirkung und das Ergebnis der Zauber zu sehen."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns einig," sage ich zufrieden.

„Gibt es... schon eine Antwort von meinen Eltern?" fragt sie vorsichtig. „Oder irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Noch nicht," sage ich nachdenklich.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass weder ich noch sie so etwas tun würden," sagt sie ehrlich. „Jemand hat es ohne ihr Kenntnis getan. Meine Eltern würden mich nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen. Aber sie wissen nichts über Magie und man hat sie ausgetrickst."

„Das weiß ich," sage ich, sie musternd.

„Jemand hat meine Eltern ausgenutzt, die nur gutes für mich möchten," fährt sie wütend fort.

„Die Weißmagier möchten unbedingt erfahren, wo wir uns versteckt haben, sodass sie uns vernichten können," sage ich achselzuckend. „Sowie wir wissen möchten, wo sie stecken, sodass wir das gleiche tun können."

„Und sie benutzen jedes Mittel, das verfügbar ist," zischt sie. Ihre Augen blitzen auf und sie hebt den Blick. „Für das größere Wohl."

Ich lächele und lege die Pergamentrolle beiseite. Ihr Zorn ist erfrischend.

„Du wirst schon die Chance für Rache bekommen," sage ich.

Erkenntnis bereitet sich über ihre Zügen aus und ich grinse noch breiter.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um deine kommende Mission? Sie sind unbegründet. Ich werde euch nicht gleich zu einem Kampf führen," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Weißt du, der dunkle Lord hat eine Menge Diener, Hermine. Und nicht alle gehen kämpfen. Weil sie es nicht alle tun können."

„Deutest du etwa darauf hin, dass ich inkompetent bin?" fragt sie zornig. „Dass ich nicht genug weiß, um kämpfen zu gehen?"

„Nein," sage ich grinsend. Alle dunklen Magier, unabhängig von ihrer persönlichen Entwicklung und Einstellung der dunklen Magie gegenüber, teilen eine Eigenschaft. Sie sind stolz auf das, was sie sind, und man kann sie leicht beleidigen, falls man ihre Kompetenz in Frage stellt. Obwohl diese Eigenschaft einen in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann, denn sie ist ja ein wenig kindisch, kann sie auch von großen Nutzen sein.

„Sondern dass nicht jeder für das Kämpfen bestimmt ist. Man muss nicht nur für einen Kampf magisch und physisch bereit sein, sondern auch geistig. Man muss bereit sein, zu töten und Tod überall zu sehen. Eben seine Freunde sterben zu sehen. Das erfordert eine gewisse emotionale Kälte und Entschlossenheit, die nicht alle besitzen."

Sie senkt den Blick. Ihre Schwäche. In diesem Moment betrachtet sie es als eine Schwäche.

„Ich bin kein Hellmagier," fahre ich ernst fort. „Ich respektiere deinen Lebensweg und die Richtung, in die du dich entwickelst. Ich werde nicht versuchen, aus dir einen Soldaten oder eine Tötungsmaschine zu machen. Ich werde dir aber Aufgaben geben, bei deren Ausführung du deine Sachkenntnis und dein Geschick zeigen kannst."

„Schließe mich nicht so schnell aus," flüstert sie. „Du hast mich nie im Kampf gesehen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich kämpfen würde."

„Sagst du das weil du Rache willst? Oder weil du wirklich kämpfen gehen möchtest?" frage ich.

„Lust auf Rache alleine bezeichnet nicht einen Krieger," sage ich seufzend. „Es gibt eine dünne Linie zwischen einem Krieger, der nur ein effizienter und geschickter Krieger ist und zwischen einem, dem es Spaß macht. Der für das Kämpfen lebt und es genießt. Sowie Bellatrix, zum Beispiel. Sowie ich."

„Ist dann der Sinn des Kampfes der Kampf selbst oder das Ziel des Kampfes, das heißt, der Sieg?" fragt sie mit verengten Augen.

Oh, sie ist schlau. Im Laufe der Zeit hat sie ihre logische Denkweise nur verschärft und weiter entwickelt. Denn sie ist eine ihrer Stärke.

„Manchmal werden sie eins," antworte ich.

Sie nickt schweigend. Ihre Vermutungen sind bestätigt worden.

„Nun, schließe mich nicht aus," sagt sie entschlossen. „Wie dem auch sei... Was auch immer ich darüber denke... Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Ich möchte nicht wie eine Lady dasitzen während die anderen die schmutzige Arbeit erledigen. Vielleicht ekelt mich der Gedanke an das Kämpfen und das Töten an – aber hier geht es um Feinde. Manchmal vergesse ich das. Wenn ich die Person, die meine Eltern so ausgenutzt hat, um an mich ranzukommen, in den Fingern kriegen könnte, würde ich sicherlich keine Moralzweifel haben. Und diese Einstellung muss nur auf eine gesamte Gruppe von Personen, das heißt, Feinden, erweitert werden."

„Gut zu wissen," sage ich grinsend. „Nun, vielleicht nehme ich dich das nächste Mal mit. Zusammen mit Draco."

Hermine wirkt verängstigt und glücklich zugleich, aber sie nickt entschlossen.

„Tu das," sagt sie aufstehend. „Darf ich gehen? Ich hab zu tun."

„Ja," sage ich und winke ab.

Sie verbeugt sich leicht und verschwindet. Nein, Hermine ist keine Lady. Ich weiß nicht selbst, was sie ist, aber wir werden es erfahren. Manchmal muss man jemanden ins Wasser werfen, sodass er schwimmen lernen kann.

oooooooooooooooooo

Drei Stunden später mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Salon, wo allem Anschein nach Levert ist. Ich sollte eh eine Pause machen und der lustige Franzose ist genau die Ablenkung, die ich brauche. Ich finde ihn mit ein paar Todessern dort, die gleich aufstehen als ich reinkomme. Bisher konnte man Gelächter bis zu den Treppen hören, aber sie alle verstummen als ich auftauche.

Levert ist ebenso aufgestanden und er grinst breit, sich dramatisch verbeugend.

„Mein Prinz," sagt er auf einem ziemlich guten Englisch, aber der französische Akzent ist trotzdem noch immer da.

Der Vampir ist zweifelsohne eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Er ist ungefähr ein Meter neunzig groß und sein leicht lockiges, braunes Haar verleiht ihm das Aussehen von lässigem Charme, der sicherlich schon viele Hexen angelockt hat. Die Hakennase ist, zu seinem großen Bedauern, etwas, was er von seinen Eltern geerbt hat. Er trägt Kleidung, die im achtzehnten Jahrhundert nichts ungewöhnliches wäre. Zwar ist er nicht mal so alt, aber im Laufe der Jahre hat er gelernt, seine Natur zu schätzen. Er kleidet sich wie ein frecher, junger und verwöhnter Adliger an und er benimmt sich auch wie einer.

„Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen?" frage ich, den Raum betretend und im Vorbeikommen zu den Todessern winkend. Die Todesser setzen sich wieder und folgen mir mit ihren Blicken als ich direkt auf den Vampir zukomme und ihn argwöhnisch mustere.

„Ich habe noch zwei Tage gebraucht, um meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, mein Prinz," sagt der Vampir demütig. „Ich bringe gute Nachrichten. Ich habe mit dem Minister gesprochen."

Ich hebe den Blick und mustere ihn.

Bernard Levert ist in den dunklen Kreisen respektiert und als ein reicher Zauberer hat er seine Finger in allem. Vielmals hat er sich schon in die Affären des französischen Ministeriums eingemischt, aber er zeigt sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Einer der Gründe dafür ist natürlich die Tatsache, dass er ein Vampir ist. Keiner würde ihm zuhören, denn für die Zauberer und die Hexen ist er ein magisches Geschöpf und kein Mensch. Dafür hat er seine Vertrauten und seine Freunde, manche von denen arbeiten an hohen Stellen im Ministerium, sie teilen seine Ansichten und sind bereit, zu helfen. Natürlich bekommen sie auch etwas für ihre Mühe. Der Weg zur politischen Macht ist mit Galleonen gepflastert. Aber es wundert mich, dass er eigentlich mit dem Minister gesprochen hat.

„Und ich denke, wir haben die Chance, ihn zu beeinflussen," fährt der Franzose fort. „Ich habe mich für ein verlorenes Enkelkind meines Vaters ausgegeben, das erst vor kurzem nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt ist. Der Minister weiß natürlich von meiner Familie Bescheid und ich habe ihm eine traurige Geschichte von Leid und Einsamkeit erzählt."

„Und er hat sie dir abgekauft?" frage ich argwöhnisch.

„Der Minister ist kein guter Zauberer, mein Prinz," sagt Levert mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln. „Es war nicht schwierig, mithilfe von ein paar dunklen Zaubern, mein Aussehen zu ändern. Und solch eine Geschichte öffnet alle Türen. Sie sollten das am besten wissen."

„Also worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" frage ich neugierig.

„Über die Zukunft von unserem Land," sagt Levert begeistert. „Über die Gesetze, die meinem angeblichen Vater, der in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde, nicht erlauben, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Meine Familie war einmal sehr respektiert und einflussreich. Der Minister hat sein Bedauern geäußert, dass solch ein Zauberer wie ein Tier leben muss und sich wegen den Gesetzen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen darf."

„Das war echt leichtsinnig von dir," sage ich, beeindruckt und genervt zugleich.

„Ich bin kein unnötiges Risiko eingegangen," erwidert der Franzose. „Der Minister hat zugestimmt, sich mit meinen 'Freunden' zu treffen."

„Und diese 'Freunde' sollen wir sein?" frage ich scharf.

„Dem dunklen Lord gefällt die Idee," sagt Franzose, als wäre die Billigung des dunklen Lords eine Ausrede für sein leichtsinniges Handeln.

„Nun, es wäre eine gute Chance, wenigstens hier etwas zu erreichen," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus.

„Ja, genau," sagt der Franzose begeistert. „Und aus diesem Grund habe ich exzellenten Wein mitgebracht. Es ist ein Grund zum Feiern, oder?"

„Wenn auch ein voreiliger," murmele ich, das Glas von ihm entgegennehmend.

„Ach leider bin ich an keinem Kampf beteiligt," sagt der Franzose gespielt traurig. „Vielleicht wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich auch Ihre Vorsicht und die Weise, auf die der dunkle Orden funktioniert, teilen. Ich bin nur ein Politiker und ein Zauberer, der gerne mit Worten spielt."

Schmeichler.

„Keine Sorge, Bernard," sage ich mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Wenn du so darauf erpicht bist, kann ich dich das nächste Mal mitnehmen."

Levert sieht alles außer begeistert aus, nickt mir aber feierlich zu. Levert ist eine komplexe Person, aber für mich als einen Legilimentiker war es nicht schwer, ihn durchzuschauen. Er ist gut mit Worten, sowie er unter den Damen beliebt ist. Er schätzt guten Wein, hübsche Frauen, luxuriöse Kleidung und alles, was schön ist und was einem Genuss bringen kann. Er kleidet sich wie ein Adliger und achtet auf jedes Detail. Er mag Schmuck, der uralt und antik ist. Er wirft mit Worten um sich, die er nicht so meint. Leider war er, als ein Diener des dunklen Lords, dazu gezwungen, sich an seine Versprechen zu halten, denn der dunkle Lord hat keine beliebten Diener, die er anders als die anderen behandelt. Für ihn sind sie alle Todesser, aber jeder von ihnen hat seine eigene Qualitäten und etwas, worin er gut ist. Levert hat auf die peinliche Weise gelernt, dass der dunkle Lord keine Person ist, die mit Worten besänftigt oder die zu etwas überredet werden kann.

Und unter all dieser Schönheit, mit der er sich umgeben hat, steckt ein verängstigter Junge, der einmal in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde und der dazu gezwungen war, durch die Welt zu wandern und einsam war. Er ist zweifelsohne ein Feigling; aber der dunkle Lord hat keine Geduld für Feiglinge. Er erwartet viel von ihm, sowie er viel von jedem Diener erwartet. Trotzdem ist der Mann lustig, denn auch wenn er für einen Vampir jung ist, ist er durch die Welt gereist und hat viel gesehen. Er erzählt lustige Geschichten und bringt mich zum Lachen. Aber auch wenn es so scheint, als kenne er seinen Platz gut, denn er spricht den dunklen Lord und mich mit Respekt an, respektiert er in seinem Inneren keinen, außer sich.

„Im Übrigen, gibt es eine Geburtstagsparty?" fragt er, mit zuzwinkernd. „Natürlich würde ich nie davon träumen, Ihre Party zu verderben, indem ich auftauche. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, wann ich mein Geburtstagsgeschenk abliefern soll."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen Geburtstag feiern werde," antworte ich trocken. „Ich habe zu tun."

„Sicherlich kann jemand Ihre Aufgaben übernehmen," fährt Levert fort.

Der Mann ist einfach unmöglich.

„Also schicke ich mein Geschenk einfach an Ihrem Geburtstag rüber," stellt er fest, da er erkennt, ich wolle darüber nicht reden. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Ihnen gefallen wird."

oooooooooooooooo

/Sirius Sicht

Endlich ein wenig Freizeit. Obwohl das Essen ziemlich gut in Hauptquartier ist, kann ich jederzeit essen. Jetzt aber möchte ich einen alten Freund besuchen. Falls keiner in den Kerkern ist.

Ich gucke durch die Gitter und seufze. Moony, du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mir wünsche, ich könnte dich freilassen. Aber das habe ich schon versucht und glücklicherweise hat mich niemand dabei ertappt. Es ist nicht möglich. Harry hat alle Zellen mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, der nur ihn (und wahrscheinlich auch Bellatrix) durchlässt. Vertraut er mir so wenig? Oder gibt es auch Todesser, die versuchen würden, ein paar Gefangene freizulassen? Das ist ein interessanter Gedanke...

„Padfoot," flüstert er.

Er schläft nicht. Er steht mühevoll auf und lächelt mich an. Mir stockt der Atem so bald er ins Licht tritt.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich panisch.

Denn es sieht so aus, als wäre er verprügelt worden. Seine Nase ist verschwollen, es gibt blutige Spuren an seinem Hemd und außerdem sieht er abgemagerter denn je aus.

„Oh, nichts," sagt er. „Wie geht es dir?"

Ich habe schon tausendmal darüber nachgedacht, so bald ich Lupin im Lager gesehen habe, wie ich ihn befreien könnte. Harry hat mich verflucht als ich versucht habe, ihn zu überzeugen, er solle Lupin freilassen. Ich habe Harry selten so zornig gesehen. Und was auch immer ich mir sage, weiß ich, dass ich ein Verräter bin. Zwar gehöre ich nicht zu der hellen Seite, so wie ich sie nachdem ich aus Azkaban ausgebrochen bin kennengelernt habe. Aber ich gehöre auch nicht zu der dunklen Seite. Ich tue einfach was man mir sagt aber ich genieße es nicht. Ich schweige während die Todesser Menschen foltern und ich schweige wenn auch ich dazu gezwungen bin. Denn falls ich ablehne, es zu tun, würde der dunkle Lord nicht nur auf mich sauer sein, sondern auch auf Harry. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, warum ich es tue, denn Harry ist nicht mehr der Junge, den ich einmal gekannt habe. Er ist zu einem Monster geworden, das Foltern und Töten billigt und dem sie Spaß machen. Manchmal weiß ich nicht mehr, warum ich kämpfe und warum ich seinen Anweisungen folge. Ich habe zugeschaut, wie gute Menschen getötet wurden und ich habe nichts dagegen unternommen. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich noch schlimmer als Bellatrix bin, denn wenigstens gehört sie mit ihrem ganzen Wesen zu der dunklen Seite. Ich wiederum bin ein doppelter Verräter. Ich kämpfe für die dunkle Seite, aber ich teile ihre Ansichten nicht; ich habe die helle Seite verraten, auch wenn ich an all ihre Prinzipien, das heißt, an die echten Prinzipien der hellen Seite und nicht Dumbledores, glaube. Ich bin ein verlorener Mann, der zwischen zwei Welten lebt und zu alt ist, sich für eine zu entscheiden.

Harry hat gedacht, ich würde wieder lernen, die dunkle Magie zu genießen, die in meinem Blut ist. Teilweise hatte er Recht. Seit ich wieder die dunkle Magie benutze, fühle ich mich wieder vollkommen und irgendwie frei. Aber das alleine kann mich nicht dazu bringen, diese Monstrositäten zu billigen. Ein Teil von mir wird immer von mir selbst angeekelt sein, weil ich noch immer all das tue, was man mir sagt. Und Harry hat sich vergewissert, dass er immer derjenige ist, der mir Befehle gibt. Auf diese Weise tue ich was er sagt und er weiß, dass ich ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn liebe und dass ich zu ihm nicht nein sagen kann. Andererseits ist er nicht mehr der Harry, der mein Patenkind ist. Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht nein sagen. Auf eine gewisse Weise hat er dadurch Macht über mich und er weiß es und nutzt es aus.

Es gibt Zeiten, in denen mein eigenes Leben und alles was ich tue mich so anekeln, dass ich mich sinnlos betrinke, um alles zu vergessen. Manchmal hasse ich mein Leben so sehr, dass ich mich nicht dazu zwingen kann, morgen aufzustehen. Ich sehne mich nach den vergangenen Zeiten, als ich im Garten der Potters geschlafen habe und als ich den kleinen Harry in meinen Armen geschaukelt habe. Ich vermisse die Ruhe und solch ein friedliches und sorgloses Leben. Aber ich weiß, dass diese Zeiten vorüber sind. Vielleicht hat Harry Recht. Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich lebe in der Vergangenheit und ich möchte die Gegenwart nicht so akzeptieren wie sie ist. Er hat mir ein richtiges Leben angeboten, aber irgendwie bedeuten mir ein warmes Bett und gutes Essen nicht viel. Mit der Zeit habe ich Freunde gewonnen, aber immer wieder werde ich daran erinnert, dass sie Todesser sind. Sowie ich es bin.

„Mir geht es gut," sage ich schnell. „Moony, hat jemand dich verletzt?"

„Auch wenn," sagt er leise. „Was für eine Rolle spielt es?"

„Ich werde Harry sagen, dass einer der Todesser dich misshandelt," sage ich entschlossen. „Du musst mir nur sagen, welcher. Er wird sich darum kümmern."

„Du hast dich nicht viel verändert," stellt Lupin mit einer sanften Stimme fest. „Du bist noch immer der alte Padfoot. Sag mal, was für Aufträge bekommst du?"

„Remus," zische ich ungeduldig. „Dir geht es nicht gut und ich gehe nirgendwo hin bis du mir sagst, wer es dir angetan hat."

Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es ist deiner Mühe nicht wert, glaub mir," sagt er traurig. Sein Ton gefällt mir nicht – er klingt irgendwie gebrochen und so als hätte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. „Ich hoffe, dass jemand mich bald umbringt. Ich möchte sterben."

„Sei nicht lächerlich," zische ich aufgebracht. Was ist nur los mit ihm?

„Ich lache ja nicht," sagt er ernst und schaut mir in die Augen. „Welche Zukunft wartet auf mich? Sag mir das, alter Freund. Ich werde nie ein Todesser sein können, das weißt du. So tief würde ich nie absinken können. Und auch wenn ich einer werden wollte, würde ER mir nie verzeihen, dass ich Harry beinah Dumbledore geliefert habe."

Ich senke den Blick. Aber ich kann ein Todesser sein, oder?

„Tut mir leid," sagt er schnell wenn ihm einfällt, was er soeben gesagt hat. „Ich weiß, warum du es tust."

„Es ist in Ordnung," sage ich leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein Feigling bin. Dass ich ein Verräter bin."

„Dir haben manche Sachen, die Dumbledore getan hat, nicht gefallen," sagt Lupin ernst. „Aber du hast nur eine Seite der Geschichte gehört. Harrys. Und du hast an sie geglaubt. Du glaubst noch immer an sie."

„Vielleicht," murmele ich.

Ich möchte mich nicht mit ihm darüber streiten. Ich weiß, dass er Dumbledore respektiert hat und obwohl er manche seiner Entscheidungen nicht gebilligt hat, hat er im Großen und Ganzen gedacht, Dumbledore habe seine Gründe gehabt, warum er etwas getan oder gesagt habe. Vielleicht weil Dumbledore ihm persönlich viel geholfen und ihn als einen Mensch und einen Freund betrachtet hat. Aber das heißt nicht, dass man einem blind vertrauen muss. Vielleicht steckt doch ein Schwarzmagier in mir, der alles nochmal überprüft und keinem vertraut, außer sich selbst.

„Aber hier geht es nicht nur um das, woran ich glaube. Es geht auch um Harry. Ich weiß, was er ist. Aber... ich kann mir nicht helfen. Er ist Harry. Ich fühle mich dazu gezwungen, ihm zu folgen."

Lupin schweigt und ich schüttele den Kopf. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler herzukommen. Lupin erinnert mich nur an das, was mich jeden Tag bedrückt. Was mich allmählich in den Wahnsinn treiben wird. Vielleicht wäre es das beste, wenn ich wie Harry nichts empfinden und wie eine Maschine nur das tun könnte, was man mir sagt. Gibt es einen Zauber, der so was bewirkt?

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder kommst," sagt Lupin in die Stille.

Ich hebe den Blick und schaue ihn verwundert an. Was? Warum?

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich in einem noch schlimmeren Zustand siehst," sagt Lupin.

„Also jemand foltert dich," spucke ich. „Warum? Du steckst hier seit Monaten und keiner schenkt dir Aufmerksamkeit. Also warum jetzt? Was will man von dir?"

„Dass ich ein Spion werde," antwortet Lupin nach einer Pause. „Das wird natürlich nie passieren. Ich hoffe, ich werde bald sterben. Und ich verzeihe dir, mein alter Freund. Ich kann verstehen, warum du zu Harry stehst und ihm noch immer folgst. Ich billige es nicht, aber ich kann es verstehen."

„Der dunkle Lord also möchte dich freilassen und dir diese Aufgabe geben," sage ich nachdenklich, seine dramatischen Worte ignorierend. „Das ist deine Chance. Sag ihm, du wirst es tun."

Lupin schüttelt den Kopf und lacht.

„Soll ich meine Freunde verraten? Sie zum Tode verurteilen?" fragt er. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in die Frage."

„Nein, du Idiot," zische ich, mich nach vorne lehnend bis unsere Nasen sich fast berühren. „Du fliehst. Du versteckst dich."

„Und wohin soll ich bitteschön gehen?" fragt Lupin verbittert. „Mein Leben ist vorbei. Sie werden mich finden, wohin auch immer ich gehe."

„Mit dir kann man überhaupt nicht reden," zische ich aufgebracht. „Alles, worüber du redest, ist Tod und wie sehr du dir wünschst, du wärst tot."

„Folter hat solch eine Wirkung auf einen," sagt Lupin finster.

Ich winke ab und wende mich zum Gehen. Wie kann man mit jemandem reden, der über nichts anderes reden will, außer Tod? Natürlich ist mir klar, dass es Remus nicht gut geht. Er hockt in dieser Zelle seit Monaten – oder länger – und es ist verwunderlich, dass er noch immer beim Verstand ist. Ich werde nach ein paar Tagen zurückkommen und in der Zwischenzeit versuchen zu herausfinden, wer ihn gefoltert hat. Aber diese Mission, die der dunkle Lord ihm geben will, scheint ein guter Weg heraus zu sein. Glücklicherweise hat er ihn lebendig gehalten, denn er hofft wahrscheinlich, er würde eines Tages bei den Verhandlungen mit den Werwölfen nützlich sein können. Aber wenn ich meinen alten Freund so verbittert und verletzt sehe, muss ich es in Betracht ziehen, ob es wirklich nicht das beste für ihn gewesen wäre, wäre er getötet worden. Mann ich klinge wie Harry.

Als ich das Ende des Korridors erreiche, fahre ich hoch. Grüne Augen schauen mich vorwurfsvoll aus der Finsternis an. Hat er etwa unserem Gespräch zugehört?

„Was hast du hier getrieben?" fragt er scharf.

„Ich wollte mich mit Lupin unterhalten," sage ich.

Und er hat es mir nie verboten. Er hat gewusst, dass ich ihn besuchen gehe und ich vermute dass er vielleicht auch gewusst hat, dass ich versucht habe, ihn freizulassen, aber er hat nie etwas dazu laut gesagt. Aber die Drohung kann man trotz der Finsternis in seinen Augen sehen. Dieses Mal bin ich zu weit gegangen. Wie viel weiß er? Wie lange steht er schon da?

„Ach ja?" fragt er und tritt aus den Schatten heraus und mustert mich. „Was auch immer du versuchst, wird es dir nicht gelingen. Lupin bleibt hier."

„Was ist mit dieser Mission, die der dunkle Lord ihm geben will?" frage ich.

Die grünen Augen verengen sich.

„Also habt ihr darüber gesprochen," sagt er leise. „Hätte ich mir denken können. Black, ich verbiete dir, ihn wieder zu suchen. Gib es auf. Er gehört mir."

Urplötzlich wird mir die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar und ich schnappe nach Luft. Ist es möglich, dass Harry es war?

„Du?" platzt es aus mir. „Du hast ihn gefoltert? Du?"

„Einen Spion in unseren Reihen zu haben, der an den Weißmagiern rankommen kann, wäre etwas sehr wertvolles," sagt er kalt. Mir entgeht jedoch nicht, dass er es nicht abgestritten hat. Also ist es wahr.

„Und du versuchst das durch Folter zu erreichen?" zische ich.

Die grünen Augen blitzen gefährlich auf und seine Hand zuckt in Richtung seines Oberarms, wo er normalerweise seinen Stab trägt. Ich schließe die Augen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich mit einem Cruciatusfluch belegt. Komm schon, Harry, tu es. Lieber mich als Remus.

„Vielleicht wärst du ein besserer Kandidat dafür?" höre ich seine Stimme und öffne die Augen.

Harry wirkt nachdenklich und reibt sich das Kinn.

„Ich?" flüstere ich. Also möchte er, dass ich den Orden des Phönix ausspioniere. „Ja! Ja, ich melde mich für diese Aufgabe."

„Sirius, nein!" hören wir Lupins panische Stimme aus der Zelle.

„KLAPPE!" brüllt Harry.

Er mustert mich von oben bis unten und verengt die Augen.

„Nun ja," sagt er nachdenklich. „Vielleicht... wärst du eine bessere Wahl. Du meldest dich freiwillig?"

„Ja!" sage ich begeistert. „Ja, natürlich! Aber ich möchte, dass du Remus freilässt."

Seine Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ach, Black," sagt er gespielt traurig. „Wann wirst du es lernen? Du folgst Befehlen und ich teile sie aus. So wird es immer sein."

„Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst," sage ich schnell. „Bitte... Lass ihn gehen."

„Er ist dir sehr lieb, oder?" fragt Harry nachdenklich. Ich kenne diesen kalkulierenden Ausdruck. Für ihn ist diese Tatsache nur etwas, was er zu seinem Vorteil benutzen kann. Ich nicke schnell. „Nun... ich sag dir was. Ich werde ihn unter einer Bedienung freilassen."

Sicherlich ist seine Bedienung nichts gutes. Aber trotzdem gibt es eine, was eigentlich verwunderlich ist.

„Er geht zu seinem Rudel und bleibt mit ihm," sagt Harry. „Er verlässt die Werwölfe nicht. Er wäre mit seiner eigenen Art und er wäre frei."

„Ich würde eher sterben, als das tun," meldet sich die verbitterte Stimme von Remus zu Wort.

Wie kann man so sturköpfig sein? Seit wann ist er so lebensmüde? Klar, er ist ein Gefangener hier aber im Vergleich zu den anderen Gefangenen wurde er nie zuvor gefoltert. Er bekommt Essen und alle haben ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Das kann sich mit Azkaban nicht vergleichen und sogar das habe ich überlebt. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Warum möchte er unbedingt sterben?

Harry gluckst und geht zu Lupins Zelle hinüber.

„Ich weiß, wer dein Alpha ist," sagt er. Remus schweigt und starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Und ich weiß, er will dich zurück. Ich schicke ihn zu dir. Er hat schon vielmals gefragt, ob er dich sprechen könne, aber ich habe es ihm jedes Mal verboten, da ich keine Unruhe hier in den Kerkern wollte. Jetzt aber denke ich, dass ein Gespräch mit der Person, die dich verwandelt hat, dir guttun wird. Wenn Black sich so netterweise für diese wichtige Mission gemeldet hat, brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Aber wenn es hilft, dass er aufhört, sich unbewusst zu besaufen und sich zu beklagen, dann von mir aus. Geh. Mir ist es scheißegal."

Ich starre mein Patenkind an. Ist das wirklich, was er denkt? Aber warum soll es mich wundern? Ich habe mit ihm gekämpft und ich weiß, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich höre mich wie ein Vater an, der sich einfach nicht mit dem, in was sein Sohn sich verwandelt hat, versöhnen kann. Langsam werde ich alt... Ich weiß sehr gut, wer Harry ist. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn so sprechen höre, schockiert es mich erneut. Und woher weiß er, dass ich trinke? Narzissa hat ihm sicherlich davon erzählt. Ich soll zur Abwechslung meinen eigenen Feuerwhiskey kaufen...

„Warum bringst du mich einfach nicht um?" fragt Remus leise.

Harry zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Wünsche dir Tod so viel du möchtest herbei, er kommt nicht," sagt er bissig. „Nur die Würmer sterben schnell, die es nicht verdienen, dass man ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

Hat er es etwa wie ein Kompliment gemeint?

„Komm, Black, wir werden über deine Mission reden," sagt er, mich an der Schulter packend.

„TU ES NICHT, SIRIUS!" schreit Remus mit einer heiseren Stimme uns hinterher.

Harry zuckt seinen Stab und ich öffne den Mund, zu protestieren, aber ehe ich die Chance habe, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, Remus verstummt.

„Was hast du getan?" zische ich wütend.

„Nur ein Stillezauber, entspanne dich, Black, derjenige, der allen Gutes will," sagt Harry glucksend. „Komm, wir haben viel zu besprechen."


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Biotopool22: Ja, Black wird bald eine wichtige Lektion lernen. :) Das Treffen mit Hermines Eltern wird für noch eine Weile warten müssen.

Guest Review: neue Kapitel werden am Donnerstag hochgeladen. Na ja, es ist noch immer nicht Mitternacht :D

In EN2 wird es eine Menge neue Charaktere geben, weil ich ja mehr brauche. Also Bernard Levert ist vielleicht der erste.

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 4 – Die schwarze Sonne

Ich sitze auf der Oberfläche eines Ozeans, der unermesslich weit ist. Ich sehe kein Land und alles, was ich sehen kann, ist tiefblaues Wasser, das mich von allen Seiten umgibt. Leicht hin und her geworfen, wie ein Schiff, schaue ich zu, wie der Schaum, der sich auf den Wellenspitzen formt, schnell von dem Wasser verschluckt und von neuem ersetzt wird. Das ist der Wechsel des alten und des neuen. Das ewig drehende Rad des Lebens, das nie aufhört, sich zu drehen, sondern zu Ende kommt und dann aufs Neue anfängt.

Die Welt ist in Schwingung. Die zornigen Wellen, die immer in Bewegung sind, die immer irgendwohin gehen aber keine Ahnung haben, warum sie es tuen, sind meine Gedanken. Ich bin das Schiff, das auf der Oberfläche seiner Gedanken sitzt und zuschaut, wie sie vorbeikommen. Manche werfen mich hin und her; manche versuchen, mich zu versenken; manche jedoch schaukeln mich. All diese Wellen sind aber gleich und ich möchte ein Schiff sein, welches Kontrolle über den Ozean und die Wellen hat, und nicht umgekehrt. Mein Wille kontrolliert meine Gedanken und er bestimmt, welche Gedanken ich denken will.

Langsam werden die Wellen kleiner und kleiner bis die Oberfläche des Ozeans ganz glatt wird. In der jetzt glatten Oberfläche kann ich endlich mein Gesicht sehen, das bisher verschwommen war. Ich bin nicht mehr ein Wirrwarr von verschiedenen Gedanken, die ihren eigenen Willen haben. Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich bin die Peitsche der Dunkelheit und die schwarze Sonne. Ich bin der dunkle Prinz.

Ich öffne die Augen und reibe mir die Schläfen. Meine Meditationsübungen sind äußerst hilfreich, wenn ich Ruhe habe kann. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich Amu gesagt, er solle mein Zimmer schützen und jedem, der versucht, rein zu kommen, neben dem dunklen Lord, auf irgendeine Weise erklären, dass ich nicht gestört werden möchte. Denn der dunkle Lord nimmt sich das Recht mich zu suchen wann auch immer er will.

˜Hat Meister seine Gedanken geordnet?˜ fragt die Schlange als ich rauskomme.

˜Ja, Danke,˜ antworte ich und atme tief durch. Viel besser.

˜Wenn ich so was tun möchte, schlafe ich,˜ sagt die Schlange. ˜Schläft Meister auch?˜

˜Nicht wirklich, Amu,˜ sage ich lächelnd als wir zusammen die Treppen nach unten gehen. ˜Ich tauche in meinen Geist ein und schalte die materielle Welt aus. Die geistige Welt ist der einzige Ort, an dem alles so ist, sowie es sein soll.˜

Amu wirkt verwirrt und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

˜Also geht Meister zu einer anderen Welt,˜ kommt er zum Schluss.

Ich gluckse. Amus Logik ist das Produkt seines begrenzten Wissens über die Welt und seiner mentalen Fähigkeiten, wenn ich sie so nennen kann, und manchmal kommt sie mir kindisch vor, aber nichtsdestotrotz schockierend richtig.

˜Das kann ich verstehen. Wo gehen wir hin?˜

˜Ich möchte etwas essen und dann wirst du mich zu einer wichtigen Aufgabe begleiten,˜ sage ich zu der Schlange.

Amu züngelt mit der Zunge und wirkt sehr zufrieden.

˜Wann wird Meister mich an sich binden?˜ fragt er.

Er liegt zusammengerollt bei dem Kamin im Speisesaal und schaut zu, während ich esse. Ich blicke in seine Richtung und wische mir den Mund ab. Amu ist groß geworden. Wie groß er sein sollte weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht gibt es einen Zauber, der so was feststellen kann? Wie kann ich wissen, dass er ausgewachsen ist? Natürlich wäre es das Beste, wenn ich einfach noch ein wenig abwarte. Aber wir beide möchten es unbedingt so schnell wie möglich tun. Einen Gefährten zu haben wäre eine große Hilfe. Ich wäre dazu fähig, durch Amus Augen zu schauen und ihn gedanklich zu rufen. Dadurch würden auch seine Magiefähigkeiten wachsen und das wäre zweifelsohne sehr nützlich. Denn ich könnte ihm Aufgaben geben und genau das sehen und hören, was er sieht und hört. Und ich weiß, dass Schlangensinne viel schärfer als Menschensinne sind.

˜Ich werde versuchen, festzustellen, ob du ausgewachsen bist,˜ sage ich und schlucke mein Brötchen runter. ˜Aber keine Sorge, auch ich möchte dich so schnell wie möglich an mich binden.˜

Die Schlange wirkt mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein und schluckt weiter ihre Eier, die auf einem Teller direkt vor ihr stehen.

Heute kommt eine wichtige Aufgabe auf mich zu. Ich werde meine 'Freunde' endlich als meine Anhänger kennzeichnen. Klar, sie betrachten mich schon eine lange Zeit als ihren Anführer, aber heute wird es offiziell sein. Im gewissen Sinne fühle ich mich wie der junge Tom Riddle, der auch einmal seinen Freunden das dunkle Mal in die Haut eingebrannt hat.

Der dunkle Lord war dieses Mal dazu gezwungen, mir noch ein paar seiner Geheimnisse zu enthüllen. Arschloch! Er verbirgt so viel und er verspürt kein Bedürfnis, sich zu rechtfertigen. Denn er ist ja der dunkle Lord. Seine Ausrede ist, dass er der Lehrer ist und dass er mir manchmal etwas verschweigen muss. Wie kann ich nur an seiner Seite kämpfen, für die Ziele der dunklen Seite kämpfen, wenn er mir ständig etwas verschweigt?

Das dunkle Mal ist nämlich nicht nur ein Kommunikationsmittel. Das wurde mir schon klar, als Macnair eines Tages tot umgekippt ist. Denn das dunkle Mal macht es für einen Todesser unmöglich, die dunkle Seite zu verraten. Das dunkle Mal trägt einen Fluch in sich, der sich nur dann aktiviert, wenn der Todesser die dunkle Seite verrät. Und anscheinend hat Macnair schon etwas preisgegeben, was sein Todesurteil war. Der dunkle Lord hat, als ich ihn gefragt habe, was mit Macnair passiert sei, ob er uns verraten habe oder nicht, mir einfach gesagt, er sei tot. Punkt. Ich habe natürlich vermutet, dass Macnair ihn verraten hat und dass der dunkle Lord ihn getötet hat. Für mich war es nur eine logische Erklärung. Aber da noch mehr darunter steckte, das ist mir nicht eingefallen.

Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich den Fluch in mein eigenes dunkles Mal einbauen will. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Auf der einen Seite wäre es ein wenig unfair meinen Freunden gegenüber, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre es eine gute und vernünftige Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Hermine und Draco zum Beispiel werden mich nie verraten also brauchen sie sich darum keine Sorgen zu machen. Aber auch in meinen Reihen gibt es diejenigen, die nur aus Angst da sind. Oder weil sie aus dunklen Familien stammen also betrachten sie es als eine Pflicht, zu dem Erben der Dunkelheit zu stehen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass falls sie die Chance dafür bekommen, dass sie mich nicht verraten würden. Also wäre der Fluch eine gute Möglichkeit, mich gegen Verrat abzusichern. Ich habe zugestimmt.

Mein eigenes dunkles Mal beginnt mich ein wenig zu stören. Ich bin kein Diener und kein Todesser. Ich bin sein Lehrling und sein Erbe. Ich sollte es nicht tragen. Aber ich habe nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, denn vermutlich wird er mir nur sagen, es sei entweder unmöglich, es zu entfernen, oder dass es ein gutes Kommunikationsmittel sei. Einmal hat es mich nicht gestört. Das dunkle Mal hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich ein Teil des dunklen Stroms bin und dass ich nicht von allem geträumt habe. Jetzt aber ist leider mein Ego zusammen mit meinem Körper gewachsen und es möchte das dunkle Mal los werden. Vielleicht könnte ich es selbst entfernen? Der dunkle Lord wäre zweifelsohne ziemlich sauer auf mich, auch wenn es mir gelingen würde. Er würde es als Ungehorsam und persönliche Beleidigung betrachten. Ich soll ihn selbst fragen, ob es möglich wäre.

Zusammen mit Amu mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Salon, wo die anderen auf mich warten. Man sagt, dass die Verwendung der dunklen Magie einem der Gefühle beraubt. Ich bin aber ein spezieller Fall, denn ein Teil meiner Menschlichkeit – und dadurch, meiner Gefühle und der Fähigkeit, etwas zu empfinden im Allgemeinen – ist bei Memphisto. Aber in diesem Moment spüre ich Aufregung. Und so weit ich sagen kann, kann auch Voldemort, der seine Seele vielmals zersplittert hat, Aufregung spüren. Aber auch wenn sein Emotionsrepertoire ein wenig arm ist, kann er Zorn jederzeit spüren. Damit haben wir beide keine Probleme.

Der dunkle Lord und seine Pläne. Beim bloßen Gedanken an seine hervorragende Idee, mich teilweise in einen Vampir oder einen Werwolf zu verwandeln – und auch wenn er sagt, die Verwandlung wäre nicht komplett und ich wäre kein Vampir, kaufe ich es ihm nicht ab – spüre ich Wut. Natürlich würde ich alles für die Ziele der Dunkelheit tun, aber so weit würde ich nicht gehen. Es hat genügt, dass ich Memphisto einen Teil meiner Seele gegeben habe und unser Pakt hat sich zweifelsohne als sehr nützlich erwiesen. Aber so weit bin ich nicht bereit zu gehen. Er kann es mir nicht befehlen, meinen Körper auf diese Weise zu verändern. Ihm soll es egal sein, denn er hat schon einen Körper verloren. Ich bin wiederum noch jung und ich möchte mein dunkles Leben genießen. Ich möchte kein Blut trinken oder mich während des Vollmonds irgendwohin verstecken. Ich werde ein paar dunkle Rituale zum Zweck durchführen, aber so was werde ich nicht tun. Und außerdem wer kann es mir bürgen, dass ich nicht vollkommen verwandelt wäre? Laut meiner Erforschung passiert so was nur wenn der Vampir in seiner Absicht unterbrochen ist. Und auch wenn... jemanden in einen Vampir zu verwandeln – laut Levert – heißt, dass der Vampir das gesamte Blut aussaugen und dann ein paar Tropfen seines eigenen Bluts seinem Opfer geben muss. Was wenn das Opfer stirbt, weil der Vampir es zu spät macht? Keiner kann mir dafür bürgen, dass solche teilweise Verwandlung erfolgreich wäre. Und laut Levert gibt es keinen anderen Weg, jemanden, wenn auch teilweise, in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Der dunkle Lord kann das Ganze ruhig vergessen.

oooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Ich soll mich an Schmerz gewöhnen. Warum denke ich über Schmerz nach? Ist das das einzige, was in diesem Moment wichtig ist? Ich bekomme das dunkle Mal, etwas, was ich mein ganzes Leben lang tragen werde. Aber was noch wichtiger ist, ist dass es mich als eine Schwarzmagierin kennzeichnen wird. Es wird immer da sein, um mich daran zu erinnern und nichts wird mehr das gleiche sein. Andererseits habe ich schon eine schwierige Entscheidung getroffen. Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass ich Harry folgen werde, wohin auch immer er geht. Also warum denke ich noch immer darüber nach? Ich weiß nichts über dieses dunkle Mal, das ist es. Und ich hasse es, wenn ich nichts über etwas weiß. Und da ich diejenige sein werde, die es für den Rest ihres Lebens auf der Haut tragen wird, möchte ich natürlich mehr darüber wissen.

Aber Harry hat mir nichts davon erzählt. Er hat mir nur gesagt, es sei ein gutes Kommunikationsmittel, aber zweifelsohne geht es nicht nur darum. Zu diesem Zweck hätten wir etwas erfinden können, sowie die Muggel Handys erfunden haben. Andererseits kann man nicht auf diese Weise das Kommunikationsmittel verlegen oder so was. Das dunkle Mal klingt äußerst praktisch. Durch das dunkle Mal werde ich jederzeit Harry erreichen können. Und außerdem haben viele Jugendliche Tattoos.

Er kommt rein, von Amu begleitet, und wir stehen auf. Er sieht ein wenig gedankenverloren, aber wenigstens nicht wütend aus. Seine Augen sind normal. In letzter Zeit ist die Farbe seiner Augen das erste Zeichen, dass jemand verflucht werden könnte und dass man ihm keine dummen Fragen stellen soll.

„Setzt euch," sagt er, sich auf einen Sessel niederlassend.

Amu schlängelt zu mir hinüber und beschnüffelt mich. Normalerweise mag ich solche Tiere nicht aber Amu ist echt klug und außerdem ziemlich hübsch. Ich hasse es nur wenn er plötzlich hinter den Vorhang auftaucht oder mich auf irgendwelche andere geniale Weise zu Tode erschreckt.

„Manche von euch machen sich Sorgen, dass der bloße Prozess vom Einbrennen schmerzhaft sein wird," spricht er unsere Gedanken laut aus. „Ich werde euch nicht anlügen. Er ist ein wenig schmerzhaft."

Denn er hat auch das dunkle Mal bekommen, aber das von dem dunklen Lord, also soll er wissen, wie es sich anfühlt.

„Aber danach kann man leicht einen Schmerztrank zu sich nehmen," fährt er fort. Warum ist er so rücksichtsvoll? „Heute ist ein großer Tag für mich, aber auch ein großer Tag für euch. Wir werden zusammen arbeiten, als ein Ganzes, als eine Gruppe von erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen, die für ihre Ziele kämpfen. Normalerweise würde man von euch in eurem Alter nicht mehr erwarten, außer gute Noten in der Schule zu bekommen, sich gut zu benehmen und mit Mädchen oder Jungen auszugehen."

Manche schmunzeln. Ich wiederum höre Harry neugierig zu. Worauf will er damit hinaus?

„Ihr wiederum habt kein solches Luxus gehabt," fährt er fort. „Ihr wart dazu gezwungen, schnell aufzuwachsen und die Arbeit eines Erwachsenen zu erledigen. Ihr habt einen schwierigen Pfad ausgewählt und vielleicht sind manche von euch nicht dieser Herausforderung gewachsen."

Er blickt in die Runde. Dieser Meinung bin ich auch.

„Aber ihr habt den Pfad zur Großartigkeit gewählt; zur Macht; und zum Sieg. Ich werde viel von euch verlangen, sowie mein Meister viel von seinen Todessern verlangt. Ich werde euch weiter antreiben und euch dazu zwingen, euch schneller zu entwickeln. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr mehr als nur Zauberer und Hexen werdet. Ich hoffe, dass eure Namen bekannt werden und dass eure Arbeit und eure Taten auch nach dem Tod weiterleben. Die Hellmagier können einfach nicht verstehen, was es heißt ein dunkler Magier zu sein. Man muss nicht nur ein Talent dafür haben, sondern auch wissensdurstig sein, nach Wissen und Großartigkeit streben, sich immer weiter entwickeln und weiter lernen. Sie können sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie viel Wissen und Können manche dunkle Zauber erfordern. Sie können nicht die Macht aber auch nicht die Schönheit der dunklen Magie sehen. Und das wird ihr Untergang sein."

So hat er seit langem nicht gesprochen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass seine Rede fesselnd ist.

„Heute werden wir unter einem Namen vereinigt und zu so zu sagen eine Familie werden," fährt er fort. „Ihr solltet darauf stolz sein und das dunkle Mal nicht nur als mein Zeichen betrachten, sondern auch als das Symbol von eurem Streben und euren Zielen."

„Draco, du bist der erste," sagt er, in Dracos Richtung winkend.

Draco steht ohne weiteres auf und kommt auf ihn zu, ihm direkt in die Augen schauend. Zu meiner großen Überraschung geht er vor dem Sessel in die Knie und streckt seine rechte Hand aus.

Ein Lächeln huscht über Harrys Gesicht als er auf seinen Liebhaber hinunter blickt. Er lehnt sich nach vorne und sein langes, schwarzes Haar fällt ihm über das Gesicht, sodass ich nicht mehr seinen Ausdruck sehen kann. Er zückt seinen Stab und streckt seine linke Hand aus.

„Deine linke Hand," sagt er leise.

Draco tut wie geheißen und bleibt, mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, weiter knien. Harry nimmt zärtlich seine linke Hand in seine und krempelt seinen Ärmel hoch. Ich schlucke. Wird er schreien? Warum macht mich das Ganze so nervös?

Harry legt die Stabsspitze ein paar Zentimeter über dem Handgelenk und schließt die Augen. Ich der Zauber etwa so anspruchsvoll? Ich weiß nichts darüber und es macht mich verrückt. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, aber ich kann den Spruch nicht hören. Den nächsten Moment gibt es einen Blitz und Draco presst die Lippen zusammen. Er schreit nicht. Er atmet tief ein und schließt die Augen. Als Harry seine Hand loslässt, kann ich nur für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde etwas Schwarzes auf seiner Unterarm sehen, ehe er aufsteht und zu seinem Platz zurückkehrt. Ich weiß, dass Harrys dunkles Mal nicht dem von dem dunklen Lord ähnelt, aber ich habe Schlangen erwartet. Falls es Schlangen gibt, sind sie winzig klein.

Das Ganze ähnelt einem dunklen Ritual. Harry winkt mir feierlich zu und ich stehe auf. Ich gehe als die zweite? Offensichtlich deutet auch die Reihenfolge, in der wir das dunkle Mal bekommen, auf etwas hin. Auf sein Vertrauen oder eher auf die Position, die wir, in seinen Augen, in seinen Reihen haben.

Die grünen Augen mustern mich und ich schlucke. In jenem Moment wird mir klar, dass obwohl er noch immer mein Freund ist, dass er so viel mehr ist. Er ist ein junger dunkler Lord. Und heute nimmt er zum ersten Mal Anhänger auf. Er lehnt sich mit dem Stab in Hand nach vorne und ich lasse mich auf meine Knie nieder. Ich hätte mich unwohl gefühlt, wenn ich stehenbleiben wäre und es gibt keinen Raum zum Sitzen. Aber für mich hat diese Geste eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Es ist nicht Demut oder Unterlegenheit; sondern Treue und Respekt. So zeigt man Respekt in den dunklen Reihen und so werde auch ich es tun. Ich habe schon Harry einmal gefragt, warum sich die Todesser immer vor dem dunklen Lord hinknien. Seine Antwort lautete: „Respekt, Hermine. So zeigen wir ihm unseren Respekt."

Harrys Hand umklammert meine linke dargebotene Hand und er zieht meinen Ärmel nach oben. Ich fixiere meinen Blick auf seinen Knien und presse die Lippen zusammen. Für eine Sekunde spüre ich die Stabsspitze auf meiner Haut, aber den nächsten Moment höre ich die leisen Worte: 'Sol niger' und ich ziehe beinah meine Hand zurück. Es fühlt sich so an, als brenne meine Haut, als hätte jemand ein Stück davon herausgerissen oder ausgeschnitten, aber schon die nächste Sekunde ist der Schmerz weg. Ich habe den Atem angehalten ohne dass ich mir dessen bewusst war. Jetzt aber atme ich tief ein und schaue hinauf, um dem Blick der grünen Augen zu begegnen. Seine Lippen lächeln und er nickt mir zu.

„Das ist alles," beantwortet er meine ungefragte Frage.

Ich stehe mühevoll auf und gehe auf wackeligen Beinen zurück zu meinem Platz. Blaise wirft mir einen Blick zu, als wolle er feststellen, ob ich in Ohnmacht falle oder nicht. Ich wiederum bin mit meinem neuen dunklen Mal viel zu beschäftigt.

Es ist eigentlich ziemlich klein, im Vergleich zu dem dunklen Mal des dunklen Lords. Es stellt einen schwarzen Punkt dar, aus dem gebogene Linien ausgehen, die offensichtlich Strahlen einer Sonne darstellen. Aus dem Zentrum der Sonne aus werden die Linien undeutlicher bis sie endlich verschwinden. Um der Sonne selbst stehen die folgenden Worte, die rund um die Sonne geschrieben sind: „Potestas Scientiaque supra omnia". Ich lächele. So was habe ich nicht erwartet. Aber das dunkle Mal gefällt mir. Es stellt zweifelsohne Harry dar – aber ich hatte keine Ahnung dass er Wissen so viel schätzt. Anscheinend ist das sein Motto oder eine Phrase, mit der er sich assoziiert. Aber zu meiner Überraschung stelle ich fest, dass die Phrase und dieses Symbol auch mich darstellen. Eine Person, ein Individuum, das wie die schwarze Sonne ist. Wissen ist ihre Macht und sie wandelt durch die Welt wie eine Quelle von dunklem Licht, die Wissen und Macht ausstrahlt. Das ist auch mein Ideal; und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es auch Harrys ist.

Einige Bluttropfen kullern meine Hand entlang und ich ziehe schnell ein Handtuch hervor, um sie abzutrocknen. Die Haut fühlt sich empfindlich an aber sonst scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Als ich wieder auf die Sonne hinunter blicke, stockt mir der Atem. Die Strahlen scheinen sich zu bewegen und die schwarze Sonne wirkt lebendig. Werden sie sich immer bewegen? Wenn sie regungslos wären, würde das dunkle Mal einem Tattoo ähneln, einem schönen Tattoo. So ist es aber offensichtlich, dass es magisch ist.

Als ich wieder in Harrys Richtung schaue, der jetzt mit Blaise beschäftigt ist, spüre ich eine seltsame Verbindung mit ihm. Er hat ja gesagt, dass das dunkle Mal uns zusammenbringen wird und dass wir Teile eines Ganzen sein werden. Aber es fühlt sich seltsam an. Ich lasse meinen Blick über den Raum schweifen. So hätte es sich in Gryffindor anfühlen sollen – als wäre man ein Teil einer Familie, in der jeder so akzeptiert ist, wie man ist. Jeder ist gut in etwas und jeder kann zu diesem Kollektiv irgendwie beitragen. Aus diesem Grund sind die Todesser des dunklen Lords, obwohl sie ein gemischtes Kollektiv ist, unter seiner Anleitung, solch eine entsetzlich starke Kraft. Sie funktionieren wie eine Maschine, eine perfekte Organisation, in der jeder seine Aufgabe gut kennt und erfüllt.

Manche, die aus Hogwarts mitgekommen sind, fehlen schon, weil Harry sie weggeschickt hat. Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe, zum Beispiel. Aber ich frage mich, ob alle, die geblieben sind, der Herausforderung gewachsen sind?

„Schön," sagt Harry als der letzte zurück zu seinem Platz geht. Er legt seinen Stab weg.

Sichtbar erschöpft, denn offensichtlich hat dieser Zauber viel von ihm erfordert, lehnt er sich zurück und ruft eine Elfe, der er befiehlt, Wein zu bringen. Woher hat er diese Stiefel? Sie stehen ihm gut.

„Im Laufe der kommenden Tage möchte ich, dass ihr euch alle mit der Art, auf die das dunkle Mal funktioniert, bekannt macht. Versucht einander durch das dunkle Mal zu erreichen und versucht auch mich zu erreichen. Diejenigen, die noch nicht Apparition beherrschen, sollen wissen, dass sie durch das dunkle Mal trotzdem zu mir apparieren können. Aber ihr sollt so schnell wie möglich diese Kunst erlernen, weil sie notwendig ist."

Er füllt sein Glas und wir alle tuen es ihm gleich. Er hebt das Glas und blickt in die Runde.

„Auf die Macht der Dunkelheit," sagt er feierlich. „Auf unsere zukünftige Arbeit. Sollen diejenigen, die uns immer unterschätzt haben, ruhig so weitermachen. Denn sie haben keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommt."

Ich grinse und hebe mein Glas hoch. In jenem Moment spüre ich Zugehörigkeit sowie ich sie nie gespürt habe. Am Anfang hatte ich Angst vor der Mission, die auf mich wartet. Und ich weiß nicht, was mich dazu getrieben hat, Harry zu sagen, er solle mich nicht raushalten wenn es um das Kämpfen geht. Ich habe Angst davor. Aber ein Teil von mir möchte ernst kämpfen und allen zeigen, was ich wirklich bin. Die alte Hermine schreit Vorsicht in mein Ohr; aber die neue Hermine ist lediglich aufgeregt.

„Morgen treffen wir uns um zwei und zwanzig Uhr in der Eingangshalle," sagt er und blickt in meine Richtung. „Kleidet euch einfach. Enganliegende und schwarze Kleidung sind am besten. Vermeidet Schmuck und alles, was auffällt. Ich werde euch allen Masken schicken, die ihr aufsetzten werdet."

Masken... Natürlich ist die Erklärung dahinter ganz logisch, das heißt, dass keiner uns erkennen kann, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich beim bloßen Gedanken ein wenig unwohl. Ich bin nur nervös und aufgeregt, das ist alles. Masken sind eine gute Idee.

Mein alter Freund, Harry Potter. Er ähnelt dem Harry, den ich in Hogwarts Express kennengelernt habe, gar nicht. Ich schaue ihn an und ich sehe einen mächtigen dunklen Zauberer, der mir lieb ist aber vor dem ich auch auf der Hut bin. Ich respektiere ihn wegen all dem Wissen und der Macht, die er besitzt. Ich glaube an die Ziele der dunklen Seite, obwohl ich manchmal ihre Methoden nicht billige. Aber hier, bei Harry und bei den anderen, fühle ich mich wie zu Hause. Ich fühle mich endlich als ein Mitglied eines Kollektivs, das respektiert und geschätzt wird. Auch als ich jung war, hat man versucht, mich in eine Gussform zu stopfen, sodass ich mich gerade so entwickeln würde, wie man von mir erwartet. Ich war für das Handeln, das zu dieser Gussform passte, belohnt und für den Rest geschimpft worden. Natürlich sind meine Eltern nicht schuld. Sie haben nur das getan, was sie von ihren Eltern und von der Gesellschaft selbst gelernt haben.

Aber mir ist klargeworden, dass so viel in mir steckt und dass ich unbewusst diese Sachen zur Seite geschoben habe, weil sie ja nicht zu dem Bild von Hermine passten, in die ich mich entwickeln sollte. Es gibt so viele Sachen, die mich interessiert haben, welche aber ich nicht wagte, zu erforschen und etwas darüber zu lernen. Aber als alle meine Zweifel zerstört wurden, habe ich sie in mein Leben willkommen geheißen. Dank dunkler Magie und Harry.

ooooooooooooooo

Zu meiner großen Überraschung hat Harry uns zu einer Versammlung der Todesser eingeladen, die gleich nach dem Mittagessen stattfinden soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht. Hoffentlich wird es nur ein Treffen sein und Harry möchte, dass wir daran teilnehmen, weil wir jetzt im gewissen Sinne ein Teil des dunklen Ordens sind. Glücklicherweise blutet mein dunkles Mal nicht mehr, aber mein Unterarm pocht, als hätte ihn jemand mit Nadeln ausgestochen.

Anscheinend ist es eine inoffizielle Versammlung, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich Harry in eine der Hallen im Erdgeschoss hinein folge.

Ich habe wenig Kontakt mit den Todessern. Manchmal kommt Sirius hierher und wir reden; manchmal rede ich mit meinem Cousin aus Frankreich; und manchmal verbringe ich nur eine kurze Zeit mit Todessern im selben Raum. Und ich habe noch weniger Kontakt mit dem dunklen Lord. Klar, manchmal sehe ich ihn im Vorbeikommen aber er hat mir nie Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und normalerweise wird er entweder von Harry oder von Todessern begleitet, also hat er besseres zu tun, als mit mir zu reden. Und es ist gut so. Denn ich weiß einfach nicht, worüber ich mit ihm sprechen soll. Der Mann ist ein Rätsel. Ich kenne Harry und ich weiß eine Menge über ihn, aber ich weiß so gut wie nichts über den dunklen Lord, außer dem, was Draco und Blaise mir von ihm erzählt haben.

Er sitzt auf einem mit schwarzem Leder gepolsterten Stuhl und folgt uns mit seinem Blick als wir einer nach dem anderen rein kommen. Harry ist sein übliches, arrogantes Selbst und er stolziert erhobenen Hauptes rein und verbeugt sich vor dem Stuhl des dunklen Lords, eine Hand gegen seine Brust pressend. Der dunkle Lord nickt ihm ernst zu und Harry geht weiter. Das habe ich noch nie gesehen. Hat diese Geste eine spezielle Bedeutung?

Ehe ich die Chance habe, darüber nachzudenken, dreht er sich dramatisch um, so schnell, dass sein Umhang herumwirbelt und deutet auf eine Reihe Stühle, die die Fenster entlang gestellt sind. Ich setze mich zu Draco und schaue zu, wie die anderen reinkommen, sich kurz vor dem dunklen Lord verbeugen und dann ihren Platz einnehmen. Daphne Greengrass kommt mit glitzernden Augen an mir vorbei. Da sie jetzt nicht mehr ein Schuluniform tragen muss, kann sie endlich ihre Kreativität was Klamotten angeht zeigen. Heute trägt sie ein langes, schwarzes Kleid, das glitzert, als hätte man silbernen Staub über es verstreut, und das ihr dunkles Mal zur Schau stellt. Theodore sieht wie ein Ebenbild seines Vaters aus, der in der dritten Reihe sitzt und stolz seinem Sohn mit dem Blick folgt. Vielleicht ist Draco der einzige, der etwas Farbe an sich hat. Geistesabwesend sitzt er mit den Beinen übereinander geschlagen und spielt mit seiner goldenen Kette, die ein Geschenk von Harry war, und starrt seinen Liebhaber an.

Mittlerweile hat Harry sich auf einem Sessel an der linken Seite von dem dunklen Lord bequem gemacht. Seine grünen Augen spiegeln jetzt Zufriedenheit, als er arrogant seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lässt. Der dunkle Lord, wiederum... Wann auch immer ihn sehe, habe ich nur ein Gedanke im Kopf. Sein junger Körper stellt für mich die Macht der dunklen Magie dar. Klar, Harry war derjenige, der das Auferstehungsritual ausgeführt hat, aber der dunkle Lord hat es geschrieben. Schon als er ein Kind war, wusste er sehr wohl, was er werden wollte und er hat daran unermüdlich gearbeitet. Laut Harry war er so etwas wie ein Wunderkind als er jung war. Und natürlich haben sich Menschen zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt. In solchen Situationen wie diesen fühle ich mich oft als träume ich.

Das ist der Mann, den die ganze Welt fürchtet. Und ich sitze im selben Raum mit ihm. Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, wie man eigentlich erkennen kann, ob jemand die dunkle Magie benutzt. Es gibt etwas in den Augen, einen Schimmer, der mir alles sagt. Und die Augen des dunklen Lords sind zwei Quellen von Macht, die eben durch das Fleisch und Blut hindurchsehen können.

„Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen, mein Lehrling hat sein eigenes dunkles Mal erschaffen," sagt der dunkle Lord und alle gleich verstummen.

Seine Stimme... Sie ist tief und melodiös und man fühlt sich dazu gezwungen, ihr zuzuhören. Er sitzt nur ruhig und entspannt da, aber hinter diesen Augen tobt ein tödlicher Sturm, der in einer Sekunde alles in seiner Umgebung zerstören kann. Ich starre ihn wie gebannt an.

Ein Lächeln huscht an seinem Gesicht vorbei und er schaut in Harrys Richtung, der ihm stolz zunickt. Snape, der in der ersten Reihe sitzt, lässt schnell seinen Blick über uns schweifen, ehe er wieder seinen Blick auf den dunklen Lord fixiert. Ich habe ihn wirklich lange nicht gesehen und er sieht müde aus. Woran arbeitet er?

„Und heute sind auch seine Anhänger hier mit uns," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Willkommen."

Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Witz sein soll oder nicht, aber keiner wagt es, zu lachen. Bellatrix grinst breit. Normalerweise würde sie natürlich lachen und einen bissigen Kommentar machen, aber da sie jetzt unsere Lehrerin ist, hat sich ihre Einstellung uns gegenüber drastisch verändert. Jetzt betrachtet sie uns als 'ihre kleinen Schüler' und sie versucht uns so viel zu beibringen, wie sie kann, weil wir jetzt ein persönliches Projekt für sie darstellen. Sie denkt, sie sei für uns verantwortlich. Sie kann ziemlich unbarmherzig und ein wenig mies sein, aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie eine gute Lehrerin ist. Sie ist, vor allem, sehr praktisch und das gefällt mir. Und obwohl es mir manchmal auf die Nerven geht, wie sie uns nennt, nämlich 'kleine Schüler' oder 'kleine dunkle Magier', weiß ich, dass sie sich nicht helfen kann, alles in ihrer Umgebung nicht auszulachen und sich über Sachen lustig zu machen. Aber was für eine Stimme sie hat... Weil sie so oft schreit und uns anbrüllt, musste Harry die Tür der Trainingshalle mit ein paar Zauber belegen, sodass nicht jeder im Schloss unserem Training, das heißt, dem Brüllen von Bellatrix, zuhören muss.

„Bald werden wir mit ein paar wichtigen Projekten anfangen," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Da wir noch immer nicht wissen, wo Aberforth Dumbledore und seine Bande stecken, habe ich entschieden, einen Spion zu benutzen, der sie aufspüren wird. Aber er wird auch in den Orden des Phönix einschleusen und, so zu sagen, einer von ihnen werden."

Die Todesser brechen in Gemurmel aus und manche schauen sich um, sich fragend, wer dieser Spion sein soll, dem so was gelingen könnte.

„Wir müssen noch viel besprechen, aber er hat sich freiwillig gemeldet und ich denke, dass er ein guter Kandidat für die Aufgabe ist," sagt der dunkle Lord zufrieden und deutet auf jemanden im Meer der Schwärze. „Sirius Black."

Ich schnappe nach Luft und schaue in seine Richtung. Ich bin nicht die einzige, die ihn angafft. Harry hat es offensichtlich gewusst, denn er sitzt zurück gelehnt und entspannt auf seinem Stuhl (oder eher, Thron). Sirius nickt nur und wird todernst. Bellatrix schaut sich so schnell um dass ihr wildes Haar ihr um das Gesicht tanzt und lacht.

„Black soll ein Spion sein?" sagt sie breit grinsend.

Der dunkle Lord sagt nichts, sondern schaut in ihre Richtung und verengt die Augen. Bellatrix zuckt mit den Achseln und verstummt. Anscheinend weiß sie, dass sie es übertrieben hat, kann sich aber nicht helfen. So viel habe ich im Laufe der Zeit über sie gelernt.

„Dies ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Black," sagt der dunkle Lord trocken. Und sein Ton lässt uns wissen, dass es keinen Raum für Diskussion gibt. „Fahren wir fort. Levert, erzähle uns von deinem Treffen mit dem französischen Minister."

Der Vampir steht schnell auf – sogar sitzend hat er über die anderen überragt – und fängt mit seiner Geschichte an. Heute trägt er eine rote Samtweste und einen passenden Umhang und sieht wie sein übliches, gepflegtes Selbst aus. Es hilft natürlich wenn man sich keine Sorgen um seine Figur machen muss. Ich soll ihm wirklich einmal ein paar Fragen zu seinem Lebensstil stellen, die Antworten darauf kann ich in keinem Buch finden. Obwohl er mir normalerweise auf die Nerven geht, denn er scheint die bloße Tatsache, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, als eine Einladung zum Vollquatschen zu betrachten, muss ich zugeben, dass der Mann faszinierend ist. Er hat WAS getan? Mit dem Minister geredet? Er ist entweder genial oder unglaublich dumm. Es hätte ins Auge gehen können. Kann er einfach nicht wegen seiner Egomanie weiter sehen, als sein eigener Schatten reicht?

Der dunkle Lord hört einfach zu und als Levert mit seinem Auftritt fertig ist und sich wieder niederlässt, sagt er leise nur den folgenden Satz:

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass du etwas ohne meine Erlaubnis getan hast."

Ob er ihn schon bestraft hat oder nicht, kann ich nicht sagen. Levert nickt nur aber schon die nächste Sekunde ist er wieder sein charmantes Selbst, das mit der Hexe an seiner rechten Seite flirtet. Manche lernen ja nie...

Severus steht als der nächste als der dunkle Lord einen Bericht über seine Arbeit verlangt. Anscheinend war er mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe, zusammen mit Draco, beschäftigt. Sie haben mehrere Kessel von Tränken gebraut, die für die verletzten Todesser benutzt sein werden. Bisher hat er nur solche Heiltränke gebraut, wenn man sie gebraucht hat, aber die Reserven wurden schnell verbraucht und jetzt, da es mehr neue Diener denn je gibt, ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung, dass das Hauptquartier immer große Reserven von allen Tränken vorrätig haben soll, die gebraucht werden können. So haben sie zusammen ein gesamtes Zimmer damit gefüllt und alle Tränke sorgfältig beschriftet.

Notts Vater berichtet darüber, dass er alle Stäbe, die Todesser im Kampf genommen haben, gesammelt hat und in eine Kiste im Labor von Severus allen zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Diejenigen, die oft kämpfen gehen, sollen sich einen zusätzlichen Stab auswählen, sagt der dunkle Lord.

„Und jetzt zu diesem Treffen mit dem französischen Minister," sagt er ernst. „Ich werde gehen. Mit einer kleinen Gruppe, die ich persönlich auswählen werde."

Der dunkle Lord geht? Um sich mit dem Minister zu treffen? Natürlich würde er sein Aussehen ändern, aber...

„Bernard," sagt er zu dem Vampir. „Wähle einen guten Ort zu diesem Zweck. Er darf keinesfalls sein Büro sein, zweifelsohne ist dir das klar."

Der Vampir nickt ernst. Offensichtlich ist ihm klargeworden, dass es das beste ist, wenn er so wenig sagt wie möglich.

„Eine Kneipe wäre ein perfekter Ort dafür," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Sage dem Minister, dein Vater fühle sich an solchen Orten am sichersten und wolle sich mit ihm und mit ein paar seiner Freunde in einer Kneipe treffen."

„Ich kenne eine ausgezeichnete Kneipe, mein Lord," sagt der Vampir aufgeregt. Er öffnet den Mund, um dem dunklen Lord mehr von dieser phantastischen Kneipe zu erzählen, aber der dunkle Lord hebt gebieterisch die Hand und er verstummt.

„Gut, also haben wir alles wichtiges besprochen," sagt der dunkle Lord, in die Runde blickend. Urplötzlich strecken sich seine Lippen zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. „Heute haben wir einen Gast. Rodolphus, bringe unseren Gast her."

Rodolphus steht schnell auf und verschwindet durch die Tür. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Worum geht es? Dem Lächeln im Gesicht von dem dunklen Lord nach zu urteilen ist dieser Gast ein Gefangener und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird jetzt entweder eine, für die Todesser gut bekannte, Verhörszene und/oder eine Folterszene stattfinden. Warum ist es notwendig, dass man es vor einer vollen Halle macht? Warum macht so was Menschen Spaß?

Harry lehnt sich zurück auf seinem kleinen Thron und wirft dem dunklen Lord einen aufgeregten Blick zu. Sie tauschen ein paar schnelle Worte und nicken einander zu. Ein Gefühl vor Entsetzen erfüllt mich als Rodolphus jemanden, der mir sehr bekannt ist, rein bugsiert. Die Professorin für Muggelkunde... Oh lieber Merlin. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Was kann sie ihnen sagen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie kein Mitglied des Ordens ist. Also warum haben sie sie gefangengenommen? Nur weil sie Muggelkunde unterrichtet?

Rodolphus gibt ihr einen groben Schubs und sie fällt auf die Knie direkt vor den zwei Thronen. Harry lehnt sich interessiert nach vorne und leckt sich die Lippen. Ich blicke weg.

„Miss Burbage," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einer öligen Stimme. „So gut, dass sie hergekommen sind."

Die Todesser kichern und Harry grinst noch breiter. Ich kann dieses Bedürfnis nach solchen brutalen Shows nicht verstehen. Na ja, die alten Römer und Gladiatoren wären eigentlich ein gutes Beispiel davon... Panem et circenses lebt noch immer wie es scheint.

Die Professorin hebt den Blick, nach Atem ringend, und schaut sich um. Als sie in Richtung des dunklen Lords schaut, erstarrt sie und bleibt, am ganzen Leib zitternd, weiterhin knien. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Harry und sie schnappt nach Luft. Sie murmelt etwas Unverständliches. Aber ich weiß, woran sie denkt. Es ist nicht mal so schwer, ihre Gedanken zu erraten, obwohl ich Legilimentik nicht kann.

„Sie hat uns schon gesagt, was sie wusste," sagt der dunkle Lord zu den Todessern.

Einige nicken ernst. Das Folterteam, sowie ich die Todesser gedanklich nenne, die an so was teilnehmen, besteht aus fünf Todessern, einer von denen ist Bellatrix. Harry geht auch oft in den Kerker aber ich möchte glauben, dass er nur ihre Arbeit überwacht.

„Also ist sie jetzt hier nur um zu sterben," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Die Spannung wird schnell von Verwirrung und Interesse zu Aufregung und die Todesser scheinen den Atem anzuhalten. Ich wiederum sitze wie angewurzelt da und starre die arme Frau an, die sich keinen Millimeter bewegen kann.

„Harry," flüstert sie, ihn anstarrend. „Warum?"

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich nach vorne und sein Ausdruck wird todernst.

„Hast du... hast du Albus getötet?" fragt die Professorin mit einer schwachen Stimme.

Sie macht Anstalten, zu ihm hinüber zu kriechen und Rodolphus steht schnell auf, mit dem Stab auf sie deutend, aber Harry hebt gebieterisch eine Hand und er bleibt stehen wo er ist. Er steht langsam auf und kommt auf sie zu. Oh nein. Wird er sie...? Jetzt?

Er mustert sie von oben und legt einen Finger unter ihr Kinn. Der dunkle Lord und die Todesser sehen so aus, als hätten sie sich auf eine gute Show vorbereitet und mir wird langsam übel. Aber ich weiß, ich soll still bleiben und brav dasitzen. Ich kann sowieso nichts tun und da diese Frau gefoltert wurde ist der Tod vielleicht eine Gnade. Aber nur falls er gleich kommt...

„Ja, habe ich," sagt er sanft. „Überrascht, mich hier zu sehen, Charity? Keine Sorge, bald wird die ganze Welt wissen, wer ich bin."

„W... warum?" gelingt es der Professorin zu stottern. „Warum hast du ihn getötet?"

„Warum?" wiederholt Harry mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Bellatrix, die in der ersten Reihe sitzt, kichert und schlägt die Beine übereinander. So wie es scheint, hat sie eine seltsame Beziehung mit Harry. Sie reizt ihn immer und versucht ihn zu provozieren aber zur gleichen Zeit macht sie alles, was er sagt. Obwohl es scheint, dass sie zu Harry gegenüber frech ist und ihn respektlos anspricht, weiß ich, dass er ihr auf eine sehr seltsame Weise lieb ist. Sirius versteift sich und schaut mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu, als Harry sich nach vorne lehnt. Die anderen Todesser benehmen sich genau wie die alten Römer, ehe Gladiatorenkämpfe anfangen. Sie können es kaum abwarten.

„Weil er mir und meinem Meister im Weg gestanden hat," antwortet Harry.

„Ach, Schwarzmagier, sie erwähnen immer zuerst sich selbst und dann alle anderen," seufzt der dunkle Lord, gespielt enttäuscht.

„Es ist nicht als Respektlosigkeit Euch gegenüber gemeint, Meister," sagt Harry zu ihm.

„Natürlich nicht," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Die Todesser kichern.

„Aber reden wir nicht mehr über mich," sagt Harry, wieder zu der Professorin gewandt. „Sag mir, Charity, glaubst du wirklich, dass Muggel und Zauberer gleich sind?"

„Ich unterrichte nur das, was man mir sagt," sagt die Professorin kopfschüttelnd.

„Schön, aber glaubst du daran?" fragt Harry. Sein Griff wird fester. „Komm schon, du stirbst sowieso, aber ich bin nur neugierig. Beantworte meine Frage."

Die Professorin sagt nichts, obwohl ihre Lippen sich geräuschlos bewegen. Harry fixiert sie mit seinem Blick und sie schließt wimmernd die Augen.

„Mit geschlossenen Augen geht es auch," sagt er breit grinsend.

Ihre Lippen zittern als der dunkle Prinz allem Anschein nach in ihren Gedanken nach einer Antwort sucht. Wozu braucht man Folter, wenn man Legilimentik hat, frage ich mich? Wahrscheinlich weil es viel mehr Spaß macht und weil Legilimentik an jedem Gefangenen zu verwenden ein wenig anstrengend wäre.

Die grünen Augen blitzen auf und er lässt sie los. Als sie zu Boden fällt, zückt er seinen Stab und mustert sie von oben. Beim Anblick seines angewiderten Ausdrucks läuft mir ein Schauder über den Rücken.

„Also ist die Antwort ja," flüstert er. „Sehr interessant."

Der dunkle Lord nickt Harry billigend zu und winkt ab. Was heißt das? 'Töte sie'? Hoffentlich. Aber auch ohne dieses seltsames Kommunikationssystem können die beiden problemlos gedanklich miteinander sprechen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe es schon zu oft gesehen, um mich darüber zu wundern.

„Du hast Glück," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu der Professorin, der Flucht überhaupt nicht im Kopf ist. Schließlich befindet sie sich in einer Halle voller Todesser, samt den dunklen Lord und Harry. „Heute sind auch meine Anhänger anwesend und ich werde dich nicht weiter foltern."

Weiter? Hat er es früher getan? Ich hätte es wissen sollen...

„Also werde ich dein Leid beenden," sagt er, den Stab in seiner Hand geschickt drehend.

Als alle den Atem anhalten, scheint ihm etwas einzufallen und er schaut kurz in die Richtung von dem dunklen Lord, der kaum merkbar nickt. Zu meinem Entsetzen dreht er sich um und schaut in meine Richtung. Er streckt eine Hand aus und nickt mir zu.

„Hermine," sagt er sanft. „Komm."

Ich kann meine Beine überhaupt nicht fühlen. Weiß er, dass ich den Todesfluch nicht beherrsche? Weiß er, dass ich...?

Meine Beine tragen mich zu ihm hinüber, obwohl mein Kopf und meine Gedanken noch immer bei Draco sitzen, und ich kann die Blicke von hunderten Todessern auf meinem Rücken spüren. Mein Kopf ist vollkommen leer. Ich schaue in die grünen Augen und bete, dass er versteht.

„Zeig mir dein dunkles Mal," befiehlt er mir sanft.

Wie mit Autopilot krempele ich meinen Ärmel hoch und drehe meine Hand um. Er lächelt.

„Lege deine zwei Finger darauf und öffne deinen Geist zu mir," befiehlt er mir weiter.

Miss Burbage schaut von einem zu dem anderen und wagt es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Ich tue wie geheißen. Zu meiner Überraschung höre ich gleich Harrys Stimme in meinem Kopf und spüre seine Gegenwart in meinem Geist. Es ist... so seltsam. Ich spüre seine Aufregung, ich spüre seine Zufriedenheit und auf einmal weiß ich, was er von mir will. Er möchte, dass ich genau das spüre was er spürt, wenn er die Professorin tötet. Warum?

Seine Gegenwart in meinem Geist ist etwas bemerkenswertes. Es ist, als sei sie ein Teil von mir. Seine eigenen Gedanken mischen sich mit meinen und bald bin ich nicht mehr sicher, welche meine und welche seine sind. 'Schaue zu,' sagt er gedanklich zu mir.

Ich bleibe, die schwarze Sonne pressend, da stehen und gaffe ihn an. Er hebt seinen Stab und ich spüre eine Welle vor Aufregung, die sich wie eine Welle über meinen Kopf ergießt. Warum ist er so aufgeregt? Er spricht die Worte aus; und mir stockt der Atem. Ich spüre etwas unbeschreibliches. Ist es die Macht des Fluches oder seine Macht? Ich weiß es nicht. Jeglicher Versuch, etwas objektiv zu analysieren wird vergeblich als dieses erstickende Gefühl von Macht mich zittern lässt und ich atme tief ein. Es fühlt sich so an, als wisse und vermöge ich alles, was ich möchte. Die Welt ist nur ein Punkt unter mir, der unwichtig und jämmerlich ist. Ich schwebe hoch über die Welt und schaue auf sie hinunter, das Gefühl habend, ich könne sie mit einem Wink meiner Hand ändern oder beeinflussen. Vage bin ich mir eine dämonische Präsenz bewusst, die irgendwo da, in Harrys Geist, ist und die auch allem zuschaut. Das ist also der Todesfluch... Wunderschön und entsetzlich zugleich...

Harrys Gegenwart schwindet langsam aus meinem Geist und urplötzlich wird mir bewusst, wo ich bin und dass mich alle anstarren. Die grünen Augen durchbohren mich und ich bin mir vage bewusst, dass Miss Burbage regungslos auf dem Boden liegt.

„Du darfst zu deinem Platz zurückkehren," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich seine Worte verstehe. Dann nicke ich schnell, verbeuge mich als es mir einfällt, ich solle auch das tun, und ich gehe auf wackeligen Beinen zurück zu Draco und Blaise, die mich besorgt anschauen und die mir helfen, mich wieder zu setzen.

Harry kehrt zu seinem Platz zurück und für eine Weile kann man leises Gemurmel hören.

Dann beginnt der dunkle Lord weiter zu sprechen, aber ich höre nicht zu. Ich kann nicht zuhören. Die Welt ist verschwommen und mir ist übel. Ich fühle mich, als schwebe ich und ich kann mich nicht zusammenreißen. Und als der dunkle Lord verkündigt, das Treffen sei beendet, kann ich mich nicht bewegen.

„Geht es dir gut?" höre ich die Stimme von Blaise als er mir hilft, wieder aufzustehen. Ich starre meine Füße an.

„Ich..." flüstere ich. Ich schlucke. Ich kann es nicht in Worte zusammenfassen, wie ich mich in diesem Moment fühle. „Mir geht es gut."

„Komm, wir bringen dich zu deinem Zimmer," höre ich die Stimme von Draco, der meine andere Hand nimmt.

Der Tod... ist etwas unbeschreibliches...

oooooooooooooooooo

Jetzt verstehe ich einiges viel besser. Durch Harrys Augen schauen zu können und genau das spüren zu können, was er spürt, war ein einzigartiges Erlebnis. Diese Ekstase, die ihn wie Gift erfüllt, ist wie eine Droge. Ich verstehe ja, warum die dunklen Magier den verbotenen Flüchen nicht widerstehen können. Aber was mich jetzt verwirrt ist, warum dem so ist. Eben für die dunkle Magie ist es nicht natürlich, dass die Wirkung eines Fluches so tiefgreifend ist, dass sie durch alles durchdringen und einen beinah der Umgebung unbewusst machen kann. Es ist einfach zu viel. Ich würde mich anlügen wenn ich sagen würde, ich möchte es nie wieder spüren. Aber da ich weiß, wozu dieser Fluch dient, gewinnt mein Verstand die Oberhand und ich zwinge mich dazu, es zu vergessen. Er hat die Professorin direkt vor mir getötet... Und ich habe nichts gesagt oder getan, ich habe nur blöd dagestanden und habe, anstatt mich entsetzt oder schockiert zu fühlen, was eigentlich eine normale Reaktion wäre, mich in diesem Gefühl vollkommen verloren. Die dunkle Magie ist eine ganz neue Welt, die ich noch immer erforsche. Aber jedes Mal überrascht es mich, was alles sie bewirken kann.

Worüber denke ich nach? Professor Burbage ist tot und sie wurde direkt vor meiner Nase getötet. Und ich sitze hier und denke über den Todesfluch und über das Gefühl nach, das Harry durchströmt hat, als er ihn ausgeführt hat. Etwas stimmt mit mir nicht...

Ich schaue auf Crookshanks hinunter. Ich habe entschieden, es sei einfach falsch, den armen Kater den ganzen Tag lang in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu lassen, also habe ich Narzissa darum gebeten, eine Leine und ein Halsband zu kaufen, sodass wir zusammen spazieren gehen können. Eben wenn Nagini oder Amu auftauchen, kann ich Crookshanks schnell heben und er wäre sicher.

So sitzt der Kater jetzt zufrieden auf der Bank zusammen mit mir und blinzelt im Sonnenlicht, das heute den ganzen Tag lang scheint und das Schloss in Licht und willkommene Wärme badet. Ich habe ein Buch mitgenommen und wollte eigentlich im Garten lesen, da es so ein herrlicher Tag ist, aber ich habe mehr Zeit damit verbracht, über das, was soeben passiert ist, nachzugrübeln, dass ich endlich das Buch zur Seite gelegt habe und mich meinen Gedanken zugewendet habe.

Urplötzlich hebt Crookshanks den Kopf und ich schaue mich um. Er hat ein Tier gerochen. Vielleicht Nagini? Aber als der bekannte schwarze Kopf von Amu erscheint, atme ich erleichtert aus. Amu würde ihm nichts antun. Trotzdem ziehe ich Crookshanks in meinen Schoß und der Kater klammert sich an mich und scheint vor Angst zu zittern. Sein buschiger Schwanz steht aufrecht wie eine Antenne und vibriert.

„Genießt du die Sonne?" höre ich Harrys Stimme und wirbele herum.

Der dunkle Prinz steht in den Schatten von der Eiche mir gegenüber und schaut mich kalkulierend an. Jetzt trägt er keine Stiefel, sondern Laufschuhe und einen enganliegenden Trainingsanzug. Sein schwarzes, kurzärmeliges T-Shirt klebt an seinem Körper und ich frage mich, was er getrieben hat. Ist er etwa gelaufen?

Als er näher kommt, wird mir klar, dass dem tatsächlich so ist. Sein Haar ist nass und seine Wangen sind leicht rosa angelaufen.

„Bist du gelaufen?" frage ich.

Der dunkle Prinz nickt nur und setzt sich ohne Einladung zu mir. Amu folgt ihm zur Bank und, da er einsieht, sein Meister wolle sich ein wenig ausruhen, streckt er sich über den warmen gepflasterten Pfad und schließt die Augen. Ist er auch mit Harry 'gelaufen'? Wie denn? Ich versuche mir Harry vorzustellen, wie er läuft und die lange, schwarze Schlange, die an seiner Seite schlängelt und ihm wie ein Hund folgt. Komisch...

„Denkst du über das, was heute passiert ist, nach?" fragt er ruhig.

Ich nicke nur und schaue auf meine Hände hinunter.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich es absichtlich getan habe? Dass ich wollte, dass du auch es erlebst?" fragt er weiter. Ich nicke wieder. „Und?"

„Jetzt kann ich einige Sachen besser verstehen," gebe ich zu.

Seine Lippen strecken sich zu einem Lächeln und er nickt.

„Der Todesfluch ist nicht der einzige Weg, wie man jemanden umbringen kann," fährt er fort, über die Blumen direkt vor ihm blickend. „Aber ich wollte dir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt. Sodass du bereit wärst."

Ich schaue ihm in die Augen, die ruhig zurückschauen. Für ihn es so einfach. Denn für ihn gibt es keine Moralzweifel, er denkt darüber nicht nach. Er tut nur das, was er tun muss und will und er denkt über die Folgen seiner Taten nicht nach. Wenn es so einfach wäre...

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich je imstande wäre, den Todesfluch auszuführen," sage ich ehrlich. „Ich denke nicht, dass meine Magie es schafft."

„Die Frage ist nur, ob du es willst," sagt er abwinkend. „Der Wille kann einzigartige Sachen bewirken, Hermine. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du von allen Menschen das verstehen würdest."

„Klar," sage ich und kraule Crookshanks geistesabwesend hinter den Ohren. Der Kater zittert noch immer in meinen Armen aber jetzt scheint er wenigstens zu begreifen, dass keiner ihn angreifen wird. Mein Schoß jedoch wirkt wie ein sicherer Ort für ihm. „Ich habe schon meinen Willen für allerlei Sachen benutzt. Aber eins verwirrt mich. Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen."

„Schieß los," sagt er.

„Nun, in den Büchern, die ich gelesen habe, sagt man, dass die verbotenen Flüche einen außerordentlich starken Willen erfordern, aber auch dass man wirklich jemanden umbringen oder jemandem Schmerzen zufügen wollen muss. Aber... ich habe nichts derartiges gespürt. Ich habe Zorn gespürt, aber du warst nicht auf Miss Burbage sauer und ich habe keinen Hass gespürt. Es war wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel und ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du es geschafft hast."

Der dunkle Prinz lehnt sich zurück auf der Bank und seufzt. Eine weiße Hand wird auf die Lehne gelegt und die Finger beginnen mit meinem Haar zu spielen. Die Finger, die getötet haben...

„Du hast Recht," gibt er überraschenderweise zu. „Ich benutze meinen Zorn, um meinen Fluch stärker zu machen. Aber ich finde dass Emotionen im Allgemeinen eine Last sind. Man kann natürlich jemanden so hassen, dass man den Todesfluch problemlos durchführen kann. Aber für mich ist das kein Erfolg. Instabile Emotionen werden einen früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie sind wie zornige Bienen, die es einem nicht zulassen, richtig zu denken oder klar zu sehen. Ich spüre keinen Hass."

„Du hast Dumbledore nicht gehasst?" frage ich überrascht.

„Am Anfang, ja," antwortet er. „Aber mir ist klargeworden, dass mein Hass unproduktiv ist und dass er mich von innen auffrisst. Und als ich einen Teil meiner Seele weggegeben habe... ist er verschwunden. Als ich ihn getötet habe, habe ich nichts gespürt. Nur Zufriedenheit und wilde Aufregung, dass es endlich vorbei ist."

Es muss wirklich seltsam sein, einen Teil der Seele nicht dabei zu haben. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Aber als er mir endlich gesagt hat, was er getan hat, konnte ich einiges besser verstehen. Obwohl der bloße Gedanke mir Angst eingejagt hat, war ich ihm dafür dankbar, dass er sich mir anvertraut hat. Ich habe natürlich keinem davon erzählt.

„Also... woher kommt dieser Zorn?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Er ist auf nichts bestimmtes gerichtet," sagt er abwinkend. Amu hebt träge den Schwanz und gähnt. Es ist seltsam, solche riesige Schlange so entspannt zu sehen. Manchmal benimmt er sich mehr wie ein Hund als eine Schlange. „Er ist eher eine treibende Kraft, die meinen Kopf aufklärt und mir dabei hilft, mich besser zu konzentrieren."

„Das klingt seltsam," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus.

Der dunkle Prinz lacht und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Mein alter Freund... Noch immer liebe ich ihn wie einen Bruder. Aber zur gleichen Zeit ist mir klar, dass unsere Beziehung nie wieder die gleiche sein wird. Die Strahlen meiner schwarzen Sonne bewegen sich träge, als genießen auch sie echtes Sonnenlicht. Die Dunkelheit, die meinen alten Freund verschluckt hat, wird immer einen Abgrund zwischen uns bilden, den ich nie überqueren werde. Sie wird mich für alle Zeiten faszinieren und entsetzen zugleich. Ich werde ihn nie verstehen können... Die Tatsache, dass das Töten und das Foltern ihm Spaß machen, oder dass er bereit war, so weit in seiner Suche nach Macht zu gehen, dass er einem Dämon einen Teil seiner Seele gegeben hat, damit werde ich mich nie abfinden können. Er sollte sich wirklich einen neuen Namen ausdenken, denn sein alter Name passt nicht mehr zu ihm.

„Ich kann es dir beibringen," sagt er, mir direkt in die Augen schauend. „Einer Person, die eine logische Denkweise hat und die nicht zulässt, dass Emotionen ihre Entscheidungen oder ihr Handeln im Allgemeinen beeinflussen, werden meine Theorien nicht mal so unverständlich oder phantastisch vorkommen."

War das etwa ein Kompliment?

„Danke," sage ich leise.

Er hat ja nicht gesagt, er wolle mir beibringen, wie ich effektiv Menschen umbringen kann, sondern wie ich etwas neues lernen und dadurch meinen Horizont erweitern kann. Er hätte es auch von mir verlangen können, dass ich selbst Miss Burbage töte, als ein Zeichen meiner Treue ihm und dem dunklen Orden gegenüber. So was würde der dunkle Lord tun. Aber Harry hat es nicht getan. Stattdessen wollte er mir zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, sodass ich etwas daraus lernen kann. Denn Wissen ist Macht, oder?

Für eine Weile sitzen der dunkle Prinz und seine Dienerin in Stille und folgen dem Spiel der Spatzen auf einem dicken Eichenast.

„Für alles gibt es eine gute Zeit," sagt er in die Stille. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle monatelang darauf gewartet habt, dass ihr endlich auf eine Mission geht. Aber es war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür. Jetzt aber ist die Zeit reif. Ihr seid bereit. Du bist bereit. Und du wirst deine Aufgabe gut erledigen."

„Das wichtigste ist, deine Angst zur Seite zu schieben, denn sie ist nur ein Hindernis. Dich nicht auf die anderen zu verlassen und dir immer bewusst zu sein, dass deine Magie deine beste Waffe ist. Die Nerven nie zu verlieren."

Leicht für dich zu sagen. Du spürst keinerlei Angst und hast außerdem viel Erfahrung mit so was.

„Also gehen wir kämpfen?" frage ich leise.

Der dunkle Prinz grinst breit und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das erfährst du morgen," sagt er diplomatisch und steht auf. „Wir sehen uns, Hermine."

Er ist weg. Amu hebt den Kopf und als ihm klar wird, dass sein Meister weg ist, eilt er davon.

Ich starre weiter die Spatzen an und denke über seine Worte nach. Keine Angst... Vielleicht wäre es leichter für mich, wenn ich gar nichts empfinden würde, wie er...


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 5 – Heiligtümer des Todes

/Hermines Sicht

Die Schatten werden langsam länger und länger und ein verführerischer Geruch von Blumen liegt in der Luft. Dunkle Wolken sammeln sich langsam im Osten wie Boten vom kommenden Sturm und die Baumkrönen schaukeln feierlich als die Hand des Windes über sie streichelt. Ein Spatzenschwarm saust über die Bäume hinweg und verschwindet in die Ferne, als hätte ihn etwas zu Tode erschreckt. Und als die Sonne langsam in Richtung ihres himmlischen Bettes sinkt, lege ich endlich mein Buch beiseite und stehe auf.

Das Gespräch, das ich gestern mit Harry geführt habe, hat mich beruhigt. Er ist nicht unvernünftig, ganz im Gegenteil. So sehr wie es mich anekelt, es zugeben zu müssen, weiß ich, dass das mit Sirius eigentlich klappen könnte. Und ich weiß, dass es Harrys Idee war. Sirius hat es mir selbst gesagt. Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um Sirius. Der Mann scheint ehrlich mit Harrys Entscheidung zufrieden zu sein und er bereitet sich auf seine Mission vor. Und nachdem, wie er sich in letzter Zeit benommen hat, kommt es mir als eine erfrischende Veränderung vor. Harry entwickelt sich langsam in einen guten Taktiker und guten Krieger. Es ist nur seine dunkle Seite, die mir Angst einjagt...

„Tully!" rufe ich meine Lieblingselfe.

So sehr wie ich mir wünsche, die Elfen würden endlich begreifen, dass sie lebendige Wesen sind und dass sie es verdienen, dass man sie entsprechend behandelt, hat Draco mir erklärt, ich solle nichts unternehmen. Denn es sei eine Tradition und wenn die Zauberer und Hexen alles haben, was sie brauchen, seien die Elfen glücklich. Das Dienen mache sie glücklich und ich solle mich nicht einmischen. Schließlich habe ich es aufgegeben, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass der dunkle Lord meine Versuche, mich mit den Elfen zu befreunden, als Frechheit betrachten könnte. Tully wiederum ist eine sehr junge Elfe und mir ist es gelungen, sie dazu zu überreden, mich beim Namen zu nennen, sagend, sie würde mich beleidigen falls sie mich weiter 'Miss' nennt. Mit ihr kann ich auch reden und sie versucht nicht, sich zu verletzen oder davonzulaufen, als hätte ich sie beleidigt, was die anderen Elfen normalerweise tuen.

„Was kann Tully für Hermine tun?" fragt die Elfe eifrig.

„Kannst du mir einen Zopf flechten?" frage ich sie.

„Natürlich!" sagt die Elfe aufgeregt. „Möchte Hermine auch, dass Tully ihr Haar glatt macht?"

„Das ist nicht notwendig," sage ich, mich setzend. „Ich möchte nur mein Haar aus dem Gesicht haben."

Die Elfe macht sich an die Arbeit und ich sitze da und starre meine Hände an. Bin ich bereit? Enganliegende Klamotten? In der Ecke. Narzissa hat sie für mich besorgt. Meine Maske? Auf meinem Nachttisch. Mein Stab? Poliert und liegt bereit. Ich atme tief durch.

Es ist noch immer früh aber ich kann weder lesen noch still sitzen. Ich habe vor, in den Salon zu gehen in der Hoffnung, dass es Menschen gibt, die auch nicht still sitzen können. Normalerweise würde ich einen Spaziergang bevorzugen, aber ich habe ein paar Todesser im Garten gesehen, die offensichtlich trainieren und ich möchte nicht von einem verirrten Fluch getroffen werden.

Ich gehe in den Speisesaal, um etwas zu essen, aber ich kriege nichts runter und gebe es schnell auf. Als ich den Salon betrete, finde ich Daphne in einer Ecke, die Tee trinkt und den Propheten liest. Sie hebt den Blick und begrüßt mich.

Daphne und ich sind höflich zu einander, aber es gibt gewisse Grenzen, die wir nicht überschreiten möchten. Sie gefällt mir nicht und ich gefalle ihr nicht. Ein Teil von mir wünscht sich, sie würde mich beleidigen oder mich auf irgendeine Weise provozieren, sodass ich einen Grund hätte, ihr zu zeigen, wer Hermine Granger ist, aber leider ist sie noch immer höflich mir gegenüber.

Jetzt aber sehe ich Anzeichen von Nervosität an ihr und ich finde es tröstend. Sie mustert mich als ich auf ein Sofa plumpse und mich zurück lehne.

„Weißt du," sagt sie leise, „enganliegende Klamotten stehen dir gut. Warum trägst du nie so was?"

Die Frage kommt aus heiterem Himmel. Daphne ist, wie jedes Mädchen, außer mir, aber anscheinend bin ich kein Mädchen in diesem Sinne, von Klamotten und Frisuren besessen. Und offensichtlich hat mein Aussehen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht.

„Warum denn?" frage ich. „Mir gefällt bequeme Kleidung. Und mir ist es egal, was mir steht und was nicht."

„Solange es schwarz ist?" fragt sie mit einem hämischen Lächeln und wirft den Propheten beiseite.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln und die ehemalige Slytherin mustert mich wieder.

„Nun, offensichtlich hast du eine gute Figur," sagt sie, mich kritisch musternd. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass falls du so was normalerweise tragen würdest, dass ein Junge davon begeistert wäre."

„Welcher?" frage ich geistesabwesend.

Daphne Greengrass lächelt geheimnisvoll.

„Oh wir beide wissen, über wen ich spreche," sagt sie und untersucht ihre blauen Nägel.

„Falls ich jemandem gefalle, möchte ich, dass ich ihm unabhängig davon, was ich trage und wie ich aussehe, gefalle," erwidere ich.

„Hast du nie den Drang gespürt, dich schön zu machen?" platzt es aus Daphne, die offensichtlich total ahnungslos ist.

„Nein," antworte ich einfach.

„Seltsam," sagt sie argwöhnisch. „Stehst du überhaupt auf Jungen?"

„Ja," sage ich, obwohl ich mir da nicht mal so sicher bin. Aber ich möchte diese blöde Diskussion beenden. Können wir nicht über Politik oder über Training reden? Über Arithmantik? Über das Wetter, um Merlins Willen? Über was auch immer, nur nicht über Jungen, mein nicht existierendes Liebesleben und Klamotten. Ich werde aus dem Fenster springen, wenn sie so weiter macht.

Daphne wirft mir einen prüfenden Blick zu, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Blaise kommt rein. Ich atme aus. Meine Rettung!

„Hallo, du," sage ich ein wenig wärmer als üblich.

Blaise grinst mich schwach an und Daphne lächelt hämisch und blick weg, wieder ihren Propheten öffnend. Frauen. Ich werde sie nie verstehen können.

„Was machen sie da draußen?" frage ich ihn, als er sich zu mir sitzt.

„Barty hat die Aufgabe bekommen, die neuen Todesser zu überprüfen und zu sehen, für was welcher nützlich wäre," sagt er. Er schnappt sich ein paar Erdnüsse und wirft sie in den Mund. „Bist du bereit?"

Ich knurre.

„Können wir nicht über das Wetter reden? Oder über Sommer?" zische ich.

„Ooh, jemand ist ein wenig nervös," sagt Daphne und zwinkert Blaise zu. „Keine Sorge, wir alle sind ein wenig nervös."

„Wo ist Harry?" frage ich, in die Runde blickend.

Die Spannung ändert sich augenblicklich. Daphne wird ernst und Blaise räuspert sich. Mich amüsiert ihre Reaktion, wenn man Harry erwähnt.

„Keine Ahnung," murmelt Daphne.

„Ich denke, dass er bei IHM ist," sagt Blaise leise.

„Ach so," sage ich. „Verstehe."

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" fragt Daphne auf einmal. Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Wann... wann hat er IHN kennengelernt?"

Also bin ich jetzt eine Informationsquelle, weil ich Harrys beste Freundin war.

„Als er elf war," sage ich. „Wir haben den Stein der Weisen gesucht. Harry hat ihn getroffen als seine Seele im Körper von Professor Quirrel gesteckt hat."

Sie wechseln Blicke.

„Und ist es wahr, dass er seine Seele wirklich...?" flüstert Daphne.

„Ja," sage ich und verdrehe die Augen. „Aber Quirrel hat ihn angegriffen. Harry hat sich nur verteidigt."

„Er hat Quirrel umgebracht?" fragt Daphne mit großen Augen.

Ich blinzele. Ich habe nie auf solche Weise darüber nachgedacht. Aber na ja...

„Ja," sage ich nachdenklich.

„Aber dann ist er auf irgendeine Weise wieder in Kontakt mit seiner Seele gekommen," fährt Daphne flüsternd fort. Sie blickt ständig in Richtung Tür, als denke sie, Harry könnte jede Sekunde reinplatzen und die Hölle aus ihr herausfluchen. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...

„Ja, und der dunkle Lord hat ihn unterrichtet," sage ich. „Harry hat mir erzählt, er habe ein Ritual ausgeführt, das der Seele vom dunklen Lord einen neuen Körper beschaffen hat. Aber davon habt ihr gehört."

„Und ER hat ihm verziehen?" flüstert Daphne, deren Augen jetzt tellergroß sind.

„Offensichtlich," erwidere ich trocken. „Mir sind nicht alle Details bekannt, Daphne. Aber zu jener Zeit war Harry elf und hat nur das gewusst, was Dumbledore und Hagrid ihm gesagt haben."

Ja, es hört sich ein wenig untypisch für den dunklen Lord an, das muss ich zugeben. Harry hat so zu sagen seine Chance, unsterblich zu werden, zunichte gemacht. Gibt es etwas, was ich nicht weiß? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen? Ach was. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, weil ich ja wichtigeres zu tun habe. Harry ist sein Erbe, Punkt. Und der dunkle Lord scheint ihm vollkommen zu vertrauen. Daphne ist nur am Tratschen interessiert und so was ist mir normalerweise nicht im Kopf. Denke ich wie ein Junge? Oder eher wie ein vernünftiges Wesen, das sich auf die Gegenwart konzentriert und sich nicht um die Vergangenheit schert? Merlin weiß dass ich meine eigene Vergangenheit hinter mir gelassen habe...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Als wir brav in der Eingangshalle auf Harry warten, starre ich die Fliesen an und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Nach einer Ewigkeit hören wir Schritte und Harry steigt, von dem dunklen Lord begleitet, die Treppen hinab.

Wir verbeugen uns und ich starre weiter meine Füße an. Warum ist er hier?

„Das ist also deine Truppe," höre ich die Stimme des dunklen Lords. „Gut. Hinterlasse doch ein Erinnerungsstück an dich, mein Lehrling."

Harry lacht.

„Natürlich, Meister," sagt er. Ich höre Schritte und weiß, dass der dunkle Lord weg ist. Also wollte er nur sehen, wen Harry mitnimmt. Ich blicke auf.

Der dunkle Prinz hält eine Kette in Hand und grinst uns alle frech an. Er trägt ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt, unter dem man Anzeichen von Muskeln sehen kann, enganliegende schwarze Hosen und seine neuen Stiefel. Zu meiner Überraschung trägt er auch einen Gürtel, aus dem zwei Dolche hervorstehen. Wozu braucht er Dolche? Auf jedem Unterarm trägt er einen Stabhalter, in einem von denen ich deutlich den Griff seines Basiliskenstabs sehen kann. Er hat sein langes rabenschwarzes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, infolgedessen sein unnatürlich blasses Gesicht zur Schau kommt. Woher kommt diese Blässe? Wir haben nie darüber geredet, aber vermutlich ist es so wegen seinem Pakt mit diesem Dämon. Seine grünen Augen glitzern wie zwei Smaragde als er in die Runde blickt und einen Stiefel hebt.

„Unser Ziel," sagt er laut und gebieterisch – manchmal vergesse ich, dass er oft Todessertruppen anführt und es gewohnt ist, Befehle auszuteilen, „ist der Zauberer namens Ollivander. Unsere Aufgabe ist ihn zu fangen und herzubringen. Wir werden diesen Portschlüssel nehmen, der uns in die Winkelgasse bringt. Seid so leise wie möglich und auf der Hut. Falls jemand kommt, setzt ihn oder sie außer Gefecht mit welchem Mittel auch immer. Ich erwarte Gehorsam und Präzision von euch. Seid wachsam und folgt mir. Gibt es Fragen?"

Wir schütteln die Köpfe und setzen unsere Masken auf. Wozu braucht er Ollivander? Es hört sich nicht so an, als wolle er ihn umbringen, sondern nur herbringen sodass er verhört werden kann. Aber was kann Ollivander wissen? Er macht Zauberstäbe, das ist alles. Und so wie es sich anhört, gibt es genug Ersatzstäbe im Labor von Severus.

Der dunkle Prinz streckt seine Hand mit der Kette aus und wir alle, wie einer, greifen danach. Ich schließe die Augen als die Eingangshalle sich um mich herum auflöst und halte den Atem an. Ich habe vergessen, wie unangenehm das Portschlüsselreisen sein kann. Als ich wieder meine Augen öffne, erblicke ich ein sehr bekanntes Bild. Die Winkelgasse.

Ich habe beinah vergessen, wie sie aussieht. Für einen Moment lang spüre ich Freude, dass ich wieder hier bin. Aber ich soll mich nicht ablenken lassen. Ich ziehe meinen Stab schnell hervor und schaue mich um. Eine leichte Brise streicht mir übers Gesicht und ich nehme vage den gut bekannten Geruch von Keksen und Kuchen wahr, der aus dem Laden über die Straße zu mir hinüber weht und den Geruch von Feuchte, der so typisch für Großbritannien ist.

Ich drehe mich um und folge Harry auf Zehenspitzen, der sich einer Tür zugewendet hat. Wir stehen in einer dunklen Nebenstraße, die direkt dem Kuchenladen gegenüber liegt. Ich habe keinen auf der Hauptstraße gesehen, aber hier gibt es auch Häuser und Wohnungen und ein paar Terrassen befinden sich direkt über meinen Kopf. Jemand könnte noch immer wach sein und durch das Fenster hinaus gucken. Und sie würden natürlich keine Zweifel haben, wer diese Menschen in schwarz mit Masken sind.

Anscheinend hat Harry einen Portschlüssel gemacht – es wundert mich überhaupt nicht, dass er einen machen kann – der uns gleich in eine Nebenstraße hinter dem Laden von Ollivander gebracht hat. Und diese Tür führt in seine Wohnung hinein.

Der dunkle Prinz wendet sich um und winkt mir zu. Ich komme schnell auf ihn zu und er deutet auf das Schloss. Mir wird gleich klar, was er von mir will aber auch was er mit dieser Mission bezwecken möchte. Sie ist ein Test. Ich bücke mich über das Schloss und versuche festzustellen, mit welchem Schutzzaubern das Schloss und die Tür belegt worden sind. Na also. Ich habe ein Studium von Schlössern, Schutzzaubern und anderen Mitteln, womit die Zauberer und Hexen ihre Wohnungen schützen, gemacht, und allem Anschein nach wird es mir jetzt von Nutzen sein. Ich habe alle Sachen studiert, die mir als nützlich für die kommenden Missionen und Aufträge vorgekommen sind, und worüber wir natürlich nichts in der Schule gelernt haben. Das Duellieren übe ich am Abend; aber tagsüber beschäftige ich mich mit solchen Sachen und ich habe schon viele dunklen Zauber gefunden, die wirksamer als ihre hellmagischen Versionen sind, manchmal nur weil man so gut wie nichts über die dunkle Magie weiß.

Der Zauber, mit dem das Schloss belegt wurde, ist im Wesentlichen ziemlich einfach. Er erkennt nur wenn jemand eindringen möchte, Punkt. Man sollte also einen Zauber benutzen, der das Schloss nicht brechen oder verschmelzen wird. Er erkennt nur den Versuch, in die Wohnung einzubrechen. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich genial, denn ein Dieb würde natürlich versuchen mit einem Fluch die Tür zu zerspringen, aber ich bezweifele nicht, dass die Zauber einen Alarm auslösen würden. Ich versuche es mit einem einfachen Alohomora.

Die Tür macht einen Klick und ich drücke die Türklinke. Das war kinderleicht. Harry schlüpft ohne weiteres rein und ich folge ihm. So bald ich den Raum hinter der Tür betrete, wird er in blaues Licht getaucht. Harry steht schon bei den Treppen mit seinem Stab in Hand, dessen Spitze blau glüht. Er dreht sich um und deutet auf Blaise und Daphne, die als die letzten reingekommen sind, und deutet auf den Raum direkt vor den Treppen, der anscheinend das Wohnzimmer von Ollivander ist. Sie nicken und verschwinden. Sie sollen checken, ob es irgendjemanden dort gibt, während der Rest von uns mit Harry nach oben geht.

Die Treppen quietschen. Ich deute schnell mit meinem Stab auf sie und das verräterische Geräusch hört auf. In den oberen Stock angekommen, habe ich gerade vor, Harry in ein Zimmer an der linken Seite hinein zu folgen, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Zischen ertönt.

Panik packt mich und ich schaue mich fieberhaft um, bis mir einfällt, dass das ein Alarmsystem von Ollivander ist. Aber warum ging es nicht los, als wir in seine Wohnung reingekommen sind?

Harry ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Vermutlich ist er in das erste Zimmer gerannt, um nachzuschauen, ob Ollivander da ist, sodass er ihn so schnell wie möglich außer Gefecht setzen kann. Ich renne zum Ende des Korridors und platze ins Zimmer, auf alles gefasst, rennende Füße hinter mir hörend und hoffend, dass meine Gefährten die anderen Zimmer gerade durchsuchen. Denn Harry hat uns keine Anweisungen gegeben.

„Impedimenta!" schreie ich reflexartig als ich vage Umrissen von einem Mann, der sich im Bett aufgesetzt hat ausmache. Gerade in diesem Moment platzt Harry ins Zimmer. Er zündet eine Kerze mit einem Wink seiner Hand an, während sein Stab auf den Mann gerichtet ist, und ich starre, mit rasendem Herzen, einen schläfrigen und vor Schock gelähmten Ollivander an.

Seine Lippen bewegen sich aber kein Laut kommt heraus.

„Kümmert euch um den Lärm!" zischt der dunkle Prinz genervt als ein atemloser Draco auftaucht. Draco verschwindet.

„Ich habe die Ehre, Sie endlich kennenzulernen," gelingt es dem alten Mann zu sagen. Ich runzele die Stirn. Sein Blick fällt auf Harrys Stab und er schnappt nach Luft.

Ich frage mich, was er damit gemeint hat, bis mir einfällt, dass Harry seine goldene Maske trägt. Ich erinnere mich schnell an die Artikel, die von Harrys Angriffen berichten. Jedes Mal hat er die gleiche Maske getragen. Die Leute vermuten natürlich, dass er die rechte Hand von dem dunklen Lord ist, aber sie wissen nicht, wer er eigentlich ist. Aber was hat Ollivander damit gemeint, dass es eine Ehre für ihn sei?

Das Zischen hört abrupt auf und Draco kommt, von den anderen begleitet, rein.

„Der Rest der Wohnung ist menschenleer," höre ich Dracos Stimme.

„Sehr gut," sagt Harry zufrieden.

Die lichtblauen, wässrigen Augen sind noch immer auf Harry fixiert und da sehe ich etwas bemerkenswertes. Kann es sein, dass Ollivander sich gewünscht hat, dass dieser Zauberer, der die rechte Hand von dem dunklen Lord ist, ihn besucht und entführt? Weiß er doch etwas, was uns vom Nutzen sein kann? Oder möchte er eigentlich zur dunklen Seite überlaufen?

„Nehmt ihn mit," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu uns. „Wir müssen gehen."

Gerade als Draco und ich den bewusstlosen Ollivander – der Mann hat sich gar nicht gewehrt, als ich ihn betäubt habe – die Treppen hinunter schweben lassen, hören wir leise Stimmen und Schritte. Ich erstarre. Jemand hat den Alarm gehört und das ist kein Wunder. Das Zischen war ziemlich laut. Aber ich habe gar nichts entdeckt, als ich die Seitentür geöffnet habe. Anscheinend hat Ollivander nur den oberen Stock mit Zaubern belegt. Wahrscheinlich wenn er Gäste hat, sitzen sie in seinem Wohnzimmer und er erlaubt keinem, in den oberen Stock zu gehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bewahrt er etwas wertvolles da oben auf? Jetzt ist es aber viel zu spät, um nachzuschauen, denn wir wurden entdeckt.

Hier können wir nicht apparieren. Wir müssen hier raus, um das tun zu können und auch wenn es uns gelingt, können Daphne und Blaise nicht apparieren. Wir müssen fliehen.

Harry schließt die Augen und gleich spüre ich eine dämonische Präsenz, die sich über mich wie eine eiskalte Welle ergießt. Ich erschaudere. Ich habe seinen Dämon schon vielmals gespürt, aber kein einziges Mal war es angenehm. Harry befiehlt ihm, Ollivander mitzunehmen, und der bewusstlose Zauberer verschwindet, zusammen mit dem Dämon. Urplötzlich wird die Tür in tausend Stücke gesprengt und ich richte meinen Stab reflexartig auf die Überreste der Tür und schieße einen, zwei, drei Betäubungszauber in die Richtung ab.

Chaos bricht aus und bevor ich weiß, was passiert, kämpfe ich. Draco springt, zusammen mit Harry, über zwei Zauberer, die regungslos auf dem Boden liegen – meine Opfer – hinweg und verschwinden durch den zerstörten Türrahmen. Ich höre Schreie, Harrys Stimme, die zu uns ruft, und eine Menge Krach. Ich springe zur Seite um einem Fluch auszuweichen und werfe mich durch die Tür, gleichzeitig einen Schild beschwörend. Ich stolpere als ich spüre, dass mein Schild nicht aushalten wird, denn er wurde gerade von einem roten Blitz getroffen.

„Da ist er!" schreit jemand und schießt einen Zauber in Harrys und Dracos Richtung ab. Den nächsten Moment wird der Zauberer von einer schwarzen Welle von Magie getroffen, die aus Harrys Richtung donnert. Ich drehe mich um, packe Blaise, der gerade durch die Tür hustend gestolpert ist, drehe mich um die Achse und disappariere. Es ist natürlich viel zu weit, um gleich nach Frankreich zu apparieren, und ich appariere zum ersten Ort, der mir in den Sinn kommt. Zum Garten meiner Eltern.

/Harrys Sicht

Oho, ist das etwa ein Begrüßungskomitee? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Wen haben wir da? Kingsley Shacklebolt, der laut unseren Spionen im Ministerium von dem Schwarzmagier mit der goldenen Maske besessen ist. Aber die Frage, die jedoch unbeantwortet bleibt, ist – wie sind sie so schnell hergekommen?

„Wir sehen uns wieder," zischt er als er einen Fluch in meine Richtung schießt. Ich ducke gelangweilt.

„Oh, hast du es dir herbei gewünscht?" höhne ich, meine schwarze Peitsche beschwörend.

Im Laufe der Zeit ist diese Peitsche zu einer Legende geworden und sie ist mir ans Herz gewachsen. Sie ist äußert nützlich aber zur gleichen Zeit jagt der bloße Anblick von meiner schwarzen Peitsche Menschen Angst ein.

„Ich träume davon, dich hinter Gittern zu sehen," zischt Kingsley. „Aber ich möchte wissen, mit wem ich zu tun habe."

„Spielen wir ein Ratespiel," lache ich als ich auf eine Mülltonne hinauf springe und mit meiner schwarzen Peitsche schwinge. Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass Draco sich mit einer Hexe duelliert. Kingsley weicht zurück, denn er hatte schon einmal das Unglück, von meiner Peitsche getroffen zu werden. Er hat keine guten Erinnerungen daran.

„Was denkst du?" frage ich den schwarzen Zauberer, der verzweifelt versucht, näher an mich ranzukommen. Das Katze und Maus Spiel ist mir sehr lieb. Natürlich muss ich immer die böse Katze spielen, die ihre Beute fängt, aber nicht bevor sie die Chance ausnutzt, mit ihrer Beute zu spielen. Sonst macht es keinen Spaß.

„Also möchtest du mir nicht deinen Namen sagen. Egal. Du bist ein Schwarzmagier und das genügt für mich," faucht Kingsley.

„Wie enttäuschend," sage ich seufzend. „Du möchtest nicht mitspielen. Das ist aber Schade."

Ich lasse die Peitsche verschwinden und hebe die beiden Hände in die Luft. Jemand schreit gequält auf. Ich höre einen Knall, also ist jemand gerade disappariert. Gut. Meine Truppe zieht sich zurück. Aber hoffentlich nicht bevor sie genug Schaden angerichtet hat.

Kingsley erkennt seine Chance und rennt auf mich zu. In letzter Sekunde erkennt er meine Absicht und schlägt zurück. Unsere Flüche prallen gegen einander mitten in der Luft und die Mülltonne, auf der ich noch immer stehe, zittert heftig. Ich springe hinunter, gleichzeitig eine Welle von roher Magie auf Kingsley schickend. Ihm gelingt es, zur Seite zu springen, aber nicht ehe er leicht an der Schulter getroffen wird.

„Crucio!" schreie ich triumphierend, die Gelegenheit ausnutzend, um ihn zu erwischen.

Sein Schrei weckt die Nachbarschaft auf und viele Lichter in den Häusern und Wohnungen um uns herum gehen an. Der Zauberer knirscht mit den Zähnen und wälzt sich auf dem Boden herum, versuchend, den Schmerz zu ignorieren, aber es ist umsonst. Jetzt habe ich ihn. Ich sollte ihn schnell umbringen und verschwinden. Ich wedele mit dem Stab und Seile wickeln sich blitzschnell um seine Hände und Beine wie Schlangen.

„So sehr ich mir wünsche, dich weiter foltern zu können, denn deine Schreie hören sich so angenehm an, muss ich dich jetzt leider töten," sage ich, auf ihn hinunter blickend.

Ich ziehe schnell einen Dolch aus meinem Gürtel hervor, bücke mich über den auf dem Boden liegenden Zauberer, dessen Augen mich jetzt angaffen, und, mit einer schnellen Bewegung, versenke ich den Dolch so tief wie es geht in seine Brust. Er gurgelt und rollt mit den Augen. Sein Kopf hängt zur Seite und ich ziehe meinen Dolch hervor, mir dabei seinen Stab schnappend und schaue mich schnell um. So wie es scheint, ist meine Truppe weg. Gut. Und auch wenn jemand durch das Fenster guckt, wagt er es nicht, etwas zu unternehmen.

Ich wende mich Ollivanders Wohnung zu und deute mit meinem Stab auf sie.

„Sol niger," flüstere ich mit Vergnügen.

Mit vor Aufregung glitzernden Augen schaue ich zu als sich eine schwarze Wolke über dem Haus aufbaut und größer und dicker wird, bis sie eine schwarze Kugel bildet. Mit einem Zischen schießen Strahlen der schwarzen Sonne aus der Kugel heraus und ich grinse breit. Mein eigenes dunkles Mal, der Traum jedes Schwarzmagiers. Glucksend drehe ich mich um meine eigene Achse und disappariere.

/Hermines Sicht

Ich lasse Blaise los und er keucht auf. Panisch schaut er sich um und sein Blick landet auf mir.

„Du hast mich gerettet," sagt er schweratmend. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache," erwidere ich abwesend.

„Wo sind wir?" fragt er.

Die Straße, die sich wie eine schwarze Schlange in beiden Richtungen erstreckt, ist totenstill. Im Haus meiner Eltern leuchtet kein einziges Licht und ich weiß, dass sie schlafen.

„Das ist das Haus, wo meine Eltern wohnen," sage ich. „Das ist der erste Ort, der mit eingefallen ist."

„Das kann ich verstehen," sagt Blaise. „Aber wir sollen nicht hier bleiben."

„Nein," sage ich. „Wir sollen zurück zum Hauptquartier gehen."

Ich schaue über meine Schulter und blicke über die Fenster des Schlafzimmers meiner Eltern, die in Finsternis gehüllt sind. Ich bin ihnen so nahe... und doch so fern. Vielleicht könnte ich eine Nachricht für sie hinterlassen? Ich habe kein Papier dabei... Nein. Ich werde sie schon sehen und mit ihnen reden. Jetzt soll ich an meine Pflicht denken. Ich wende mich wieder Blaise zu, der mich durch seine Maske anschaut.

„Wir können unsere dunklen Male benutzen, um zum Hauptquartier zu apparieren," flüstere ich zu ihm. „Aber wir müssen noch ein wenig abwarten. Denn ich weiß nicht, ob Harry schon da ist."

Er nickt und starrt seine Füße an.

„Du warst einfach genial," gibt er leise zu. Ich schüttele den Kopf und lächele.

„Hoffentlich sind alle in Ordnung," murmele ich.

„Denke nicht an die anderen," sagt Blaise abwinkend. „Sie können sich um sich selbst kümmern. Du aber – du hast die Tür geöffnet. Wie denn?"

„Pure Logik," sage ich geheimnisvoll.

Ich fühle mich nicht, als hätte ich gerade etwas großartiges gemacht, sondern nur das, was ich tun konnte. Und Harry hatte Recht – ich hätte mir keine Sorgen um das Kämpfen machen sollen, denn ich habe instinktiv gehandelt. Ich bin aber noch immer viel zu langsam... Meine Reflexe sind nicht mal so gut wie Harrys. Ich sollte üben... Und vielleicht den Schnatz von Blaise ausleihen und damit üben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit spüre ich einen gedanklichen Ruf und wir beide ziehen scharf Luft ein. Es ist Harry. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, seine gedankliche Stimme durch unsere Verbindung zu spüren. Man erwartet fast, ihn zu sehen, weil seine Stimme so klar in meinem Kopf hallt und weil ich beinahe seine Gegenwart spüren kann. Das dunkle Mal ist ein Meisterwerk der dunklen Magie. Ich muss mehr darüber erfahren.

„Na dann," flüstere ich. „Lege zwei Finger auf dein dunkles Mal und denke an Harry."

Wir stehen auf und ich krempele meinen Ärmel hoch. Die schwarze Sonne wirkt leicht rot im Straßenlampenlicht... Interessant. Ich lege die Finger auf die Sonne und stelle mir Harrys Gesicht vor. Was soll ich noch tun? 'Ich möchte bei ihm sein,' denke ich. In diesem Moment spüre ich einen gewaltigen Ruck und der Boden verschwindet unter meinen Füßen. Es fühlt sich genau wie Apparition an, geht mir durch den Kopf. Als ich wieder Boden unter meinen Füßen spüre, keuche ich auf und öffne meine Augen.

Mit großer Mühe bleibe ich stehen und blinzele. Wenn ich appariere, habe ich die Kontrolle über das, was passiert. So jedoch nicht. Aber es funktioniert. Wir befinden uns im Garten des Hauptquartiers und das erste, was ich sehe, ist Harry, der sich über Daphne Greengrass beugt, die auf einer Bank sitzt. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib und atmet schwer.

Er dreht sich um und nickt uns zu.

„Sind wir alle hier?" frage ich, auf ihn zukommend.

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Gut gemacht."

„Was ist los mit ihr?" frage ich, auf Daphne deutend.

„Es ist nichts ernstes," sagt er. „Draco wird sich um sie kümmern. Draco?"

Sein Liebhaber, dessen Haar jetzt zerzaust und dreckig ist, was ich nur selten an ihm sehe, lässt sich bei Daphne mit seinem Stab in Hand nieder und macht sich an die Arbeit.

„Waren das Auroren?" frage ich atemlos.

Der dunkle Prinz nickt.

„Und wie sind sie so schnell zu Ollivanders Wohnung gekommen und wie sie gewusst haben, dass wir in der Wohnung sind, verstehe ich nicht, aber ich werde es erfahren," sagt er nachdenklich. „Vermutlich haben sie unseren Angriff erwartet. Oder waren sie gerade auf einem Streifzug. Wer weiß? Gute Neuigkeiten sind, dass ich zwei erwischt habe. Draco hat eine Aurorin schwer verletzt. Hoffentlich stirbt sie."

Er grinst teuflisch und lacht. Seine grünen Augen glitzern.

„Es war ein guter Tag," meint er begeistert. „Drei Auroren, einer von denen dieser nerviger Kingsley Shacklebolt war! Ich habe ihn endlich erwischt."

Ich überprüfe meine Gefühle und stelle überrascht fest, dass ich Freude spüre. Denn sie waren unsere Feinde. Ist das eine gute Ausrede für Mord? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich niemanden getötet habe, aber hätte ich es unabsichtlich getan, würde ich auch jetzt Freude spüren? Es ist unmöglich zu sagen.

„Wozu brauchst du Ollivander überhaupt?" frage ich Harry.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen," erwidert er knapp. Also braucht der dunkle Lord ihn für etwas.

„Das, was er gesagt hat, als er dich gesehen hat, es war ein wenig seltsam," bemerke ich.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich die einzige, außer Draco, die es wagt, solche Fragen dem dunklen Prinzen zu stellen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er mich jetzt in die Hölle flucht. Jetzt ist er mit dem Ergebnis von unserer Mission zufrieden und so was ist ihm nicht im Kopf. Hoffentlich.

„Ollivander schätzt Macht," antwortet er. „Er ist davon besessen."

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam, obwohl mir nicht wirklich klar ist, was das heißen soll, aber na ja. Ich sollte es nicht zu weit treiben.

„Allen geht es gut?" fragt der dunkle Prinz in die Runde. Wir alle nicken. „Schön. Geht schlafen. Gute Arbeit."

Ich drehe mich um und steige die Treppen hoch, die zum Eingang des Schlosses führen. Mir ist nicht schlafen zumute, aber hier kann ich nicht bleiben.

/Harrys Sicht

Sie waren alle ziemlich gut. Ich habe gar nichts getan, denn ich wollte sehen, wie sie sich in dieser Situation benehmen werden. Die Auroren waren eigentlich etwas, was ich nicht geplant habe, aber der Kampf und die Aufregung haben ihnen gut getan. Sie sind wie gerufen gekommen. Und jetzt habe ich Shacklebolt erwischt. Der Mann war echt nervig.

Glucksend lasse ich den bewusstlosen Ollivander in die Halle im Erdgeschoss schweben, wo Voldemort auf mich wartet.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt in leerer Halle auf seinem Thron und liest ein Buch. Wirklich? Ein Buch lesen? Jetzt?

„Meister," sage ich.

Der dunkle Lord schlägt das Buch zu und steht auf.

„Wie geht es deiner kleinen Todessertruppe?" fragt er belustigt.

Denn Ollivander zu fangen war natürlich keine Herausforderung. Der wahre Grund, warum ich sie zu dieser Mission mitgenommen habe, war sie zu testen. Und der dunkle Lord weiß es.

„Prima," sage ich, Ollivander unsanft auf den Boden fallen lassend. „Sie alle haben eine gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin wieder diesem nervigen Auror begegnet. Shacklebolt."

Der dunkle Lord hebt die Hand und alle Fackeln erwachen zum Leben.

„Shacklebolt..." wiederholt er nachdenklich. „Du bist ihm schon einmal begegnet, oder?"

„Zweimal," knurre ich. „Der Mann ist von mir besessen. Er ist ein Fanatiker, der nur davon träumt, wie er Schwarzmagier fängt."

„Ach ja," lacht der dunkle Lord. „Ich kenne den Typ. Hoffentlich hast du ihn dieses Mal erwischt?"

Ich nicke und grinse breit. Voldemorts Blick fällt auf den blutigen Griff meines Dolches und er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Zwar kann ich verstehen, warum du die Muggelmordtechniken bevorzugst," sagt er, „Aber manchmal kann man sich nicht leisten, auf solche Weise Menschen zu töten. Denn manchmal gibt es keine Zeit dafür."

„Aber wenn man die Zeit schon dafür findet, macht es Spaß," sage ich lächelnd.

Der dunkle Lord neigt den Kopf zur Seite und nickt.

„Das kann ich verstehen," sagt er. „Wecke den Alten."

Meine Hände sind noch immer blutverschmiert, bemerke ich beiläufig als ich meinen Stab hervorziehe und damit auf Ollivander deute. Seine Augen öffnen sich abrupt und er setzt sich schnell auf, sich panisch umschauend. Schließlich fällt sein Blick auf den todernsten dunklen Lord und seine Augen weiten sich etwas. Erkenntnis breitet sich über seine Züge aus und die wässrigen Augen spiegeln Entsetzen. Ich setze mich auf einen freien Stuhl und lehne mich zurück. Soll der dunkle Lord seine Show haben, ich habe genug gemacht. Ich habe meine Anhänger getestet, Ollivander mitgebracht, zwei Menschen getötet und einen Stab als eine Trophäe erworben. Es war eine ereignisreiche Nacht.

Ollivander scheint sich nicht bewegen zu können und Voldemort mustert ihn unbeeindruckt.

„Wir werden ein wenig über dein Lieblingsthema plaudern," sagt er, seine Pfeife füllend.

Natürlich ist er der Meinung, er müsse sich nicht vorstellen, denn ein Blick genüge um zu wissen, dass er der weltweit gefürchtete dunkle Lord ist.

Der Alte gafft ihn an, als sei er ein Gespenst.

„Zauberstäbe," erklärt der dunkle Lord, der seine Pfeife angezündet hat und Ollivander durch den Rauch, der jetzt wie eine Krone um seinen Kopf schwebt, mit seinem Blick fixiert.

„Eure Lordschaft..." flüstert der alte Zauberer. Ich hebe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sein Blick fällt auf mich und er schnappt nach Luft. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Ja, ich bin Harry Potter und ich hab diesen Blick schon vielmals gesehen. Langsam wird es langweilig.

„Was kannst du mir über diesen Stab sagen?" fragt der dunkle Lord. Ollivander blickt wieder zu ihm und seine Augen weiten sich als er den Stab in Voldemorts Hand erblickt.

„Das... das..." stottert er. „Das ist der Stab von Albus Dumbledore!"

„Das WAR sein Stab," melde ich mich gelangweilt zu Wort.

„Also... ist er tot?" fragt der Zauberer, dessen Hand zittert. „Ja, er muss tot sein, wenn... wenn Ihr seinen Stab habt."

„Erzähle mir über diesen Stab," Voldemort befiehlt ihm.

„Er... er ist ein sehr mächtiger Stab," gelingt es Ollivander zu sagen. „Und jetzt gehört er der Person, die Albus Dumbledore getötet hat."

„Also gehört er mir," sage ich mit einem Grinsen.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen warnenden Blick zu und ich senke den Kopf. Ich weiß. Ich soll die Klappe halten. Wenn wir alleine sind, können wir stundenlang wie zwei alte Freunde über magische Theorien und Arithmantik plaudern, aber wenn jemand anderes anwesend ist, möchte der dunkle Lord derjenige sein, der spricht, Befehle austeilt und im Allgemeinen über alles entscheidet und das letzte Wort hat. Kurz gesagt, er möchte der dunkle Lord bleiben. Na schön.

„Du hast ihn also getötet," flüstert Ollivander mit einem Hauch von Verehrung in seiner Stimme. „Harry Potter... So bald du meinen Laden betreten und deinen ersten Stab gefunden hast, habe ich gewusst, dass du großartige und schreckliche Dinge bewirken wirst."

„Was schrecklich ist liegt wohl im Auge des Betrachters," erwidere ich kühl.

Dieses Mal versucht der dunkle Lord mich nicht zum Schweigen zu bringen, sondern hört interessiert zu.

„Ja, ja," sagt Ollivander. „Dient dir dein Stab gut?"

„Ganz und gar nicht," antworte ich. „Er ist vollkommen nutzlos."

„Echt?" fragt Ollivander, dessen Augen glitzern.

Ich habe gehört, dass der Mann vollkommen von Stäben besessen ist. Natürlich ist das genau der Grund, warum er so erfolgreich Stäbe macht. Und ich habe auch erfahren, dass er Macht schätzt. Er ist davon besessen. Er denkt noch immer an den Tag, an dem er den ersten Zauberstab Lord Voldemort verkauft hat. Er bereut es auch nicht – weil sein Stab diesem Zauberer gut gedient und ihm ermöglicht hat, mächtig zu werden und großartige und gleichzeitig schreckliche Sachen zu bewirken, wie er sich ausdrückt. Seine Besessenheit von Stäben hat dazu geführt, dass er nur Macht sieht, und nicht das Böse und das Gute. Was natürlich ein Merkmal von einem dunklen Zauberer ist. Interessant.

„Dein Stab ist für die dunkle Magie vollkommen nutzlos," sage ich. „Ich habe einen neuen."

„Darf ich... darf ich ihn sehen?" fragt der alte Mann, der sich gierig die Lippen leckt.

Ich schaue prüfend in Voldemorts Richtung, der abwinkt und mir zunickt. Ich weiß, was er denkt. Es wäre ziemlich nützlich, über Stäbe mit einem Zauberer zu reden, der sie seit Jahrzehnten leidenschaftlich herstellt.

Ich stehe auf und ziehe meinen Basiliskenstab hervor. Ollivander folgt mir hungrig mit dem Blick als ich auf ihn zukomme und ihm den Stab zeige. Aber als er Anstalten macht, ihn von mir entgegen zu nehmen, ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und schlage ihn mit meiner anderen Hand kräftig ins Gesicht.

Voldemort gluckst und schüttelt den Kopf. Zuerst hat er mich dafür ausgeschimpft, wenn ich solche und ähnliche Muggelmethoden benutze, jetzt aber machen sie ihm Spaß. Die Zauberer und Hexen rühmen sich nämlich dessen, dass sie alles mit Magie schaffen. Aber rohe, physische Gewalt hat eine befreiende und beinah therapeutische Wirkung auf mich. Nachdem ich dem dunklen Lord erklärt habe, wie ich mich dabei fühle, scheint er endlich zu verstehen.

„Was, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir meinen Stab gebe?" brülle ich den alten Mann, der sich die Nase reibt. Ein Blutrinnsal kullert sein Kinn entlang und er wischt sich mit seinem Ärmel das Gesicht.

„Ich wollte ihn mir nur anschauen," flüstert der alte Mann. „Ich versichere euch, es ist eine Ehre, mit euch beiden reden zu können! Ich wollte Ihren Stab nicht benutzen! Ich schwöre es!"

„Ach ja?" fauche ich und packe ihn am Kinn.

Der dunkle Lord folgt unserem Gespräch mit einem Finger auf den Lippen. Wahrscheinlich fragt er sich, ob der alte Zauberer bald noch einen linken Haken ins Gesicht bekommt. Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde...

„Ja, ich habe gewusst, so bald ich über den Tod des Ministers gelesen habe, dass Sie dahinter waren," flüstert der Zauberer. „Sie sind mächtig geworden, Mr Potter. Ihr Stab spricht anstatt Ihnen."

„Erzähle mir also von diesem Stab," befehle ich ihm.

„Gerne," sagt der Zauberer mit glitzernden Augen. „Dieser Stab ist für wilde, mächtige, ungezähmte, donnernde Magie geeignet," spricht er leidenschaftlich. „Magie wie Ihre, so wie sich herausstellt. Der Basiliskenzahn und das Eibenholz sind eine sehr mächtige Kombination und zwar eine, die ich für die Mehrheit der Zauberwelt nicht empfehlen würde, weil sie es noch schwieriger für den Besitzer macht, seine Magie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der Basiliskenzahn wird nur selten benutzt, meistens für Stäbe, die für Schwarzmagier hergestellt werden. Aber die Mehrheit von ihnen findet solche Stäbe viel zu unzuverlässig. Dieser Stab, Mr Potter, kann entweder einen zerstören oder einem viel Macht geben. Und eigentlich ist dieser Stab mein Werk."

„Was, dein Werk? Wie kann das nur sein?" platzt es aus mir.

„Sie haben doch den Stab in einem Laden in Nokturngasse gekauft, oder?" fragt Ollivander, der sich noch kaum zurückhalten kann. „Ja, ja! Wissen Sie, Mr Potter, ich mache Stäbe."

Ach nein, echt? Ich habe eher gedacht, dass du Kuchen backst.

„Ich mache Stäbe für alle," fährt Ollivander ungeduldig fort. „Aber das Ministerium erlaubt mir natürlich nicht Stäbe, welche für die dunkle Magie geeignet sind, zu machen und zu verkaufen. Ich wiederum möchte allen ermöglichen, zu zaubern. Die Macht kennt keine weiße oder schwarze Magie. Macht ist nur Macht. Und die Stäbe, die ich für Schwarzmagier mache, verkaufe ich im Laden in der Nokturngasse."

Na so was.

„Und was weißt du über Dumbledores Stab?" frage ich in die Stille. Glücklicherweise hat der dunkle Lord dieses Intermezzo erlaubt, aber ich möchte nicht seine Geduld zu lange auf die Probe stellen. So sehr wie ich Ollivander fragen möchte, welches Holz und welche Stabskernen auch für mich gut wären, haben wir zu tun.

„Dieser Stab ist einer der Heiligtümer des Todes," sagt Ollivander leise. „Er gewinnt jedes Duell."

Voldemorts Augen glitzern wie verrückt. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Der Mann ist noch immer gierig nach Macht, nach all diesen Jahren und natürlich hört sich das, was Ollivander soeben gesagt hat, sehr verlockend an.

Aber Voldemort lässt sich nicht mal so schnell von Macht blenden. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen verschwindet und der hungrige Ausdruck, der vor ein paar Sekunden an seinem Gesicht gehuscht ist, wird von einer ernsten und kalkulierenden Miene ersetzt.

„Erzähle mir davon," befiehlt er dem alten Mann.

Warum verrät er uns all das? Möchte er wirklich, dass die dunkle Seite die Oberhand gewinnt? Wünscht er sich insgeheim herbei, ein Todesser zu werden? Denn das, was er uns gerade gesagt hat, kann wohl ein Geheimnis sein, das der dunklen Seite den Ausschlag geben kann. Oder es kann eine große Lüge sein.

Er erzählt uns von einem Stab, der jedes Duell gewinnt, von einem Tarnumhang, der nicht zerstört und nicht durch Magie beschädigt werden kann und von einem Stein, der die Toten zum Leben bringen kann.

Voldemorts Miene wird nachdenklich und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Etwas davon hat er schon gewusst, das kann ich deutlich in seinem Gesicht sehen, aber etwas davon ist neu für ihn. Und die Geschichte an sich ist einfach viel zu phantastisch, um eine Lüge zu sein. Aber der dunkle Lord ist der dunkle Lord. Er lässt sich nicht leicht täuschen. Ich weiß dass er die nächsten Tage in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbringen wird, Tatsachen nachschlagend und alles überprüfend, was Ollivander ihm soeben gesagt hat.

Schließlich blickt er auf Dumbledores Stab hinunter und verengt die Augen.

„Also gehört der Stab jetzt meinem Lehrling," stellt er unnötigerweise fest. „Und ich kann ihn nicht benutzen?"

„Das könnt Ihr, Eure Lordschaft, aber er wird Euch nicht die gleiche Macht geben, sowie er seinem derzeitigen Besitzer gibt," sagt Ollivander.

„Kann ich ihm einfach nicht den Stab geben? Als ein Geschenk?" frage ich den alten Zauberer.

Ollivander schüttelt den Kopf.

„Leider nein," sagt er leise. „Er darf nur durch Tod des Besitzers erworben werden. Sowie Albus Dumbledore ihn einmal erworben hat."

„Von wem?" frage ich neugierig, bevor der dunkle Lord die gleiche Frage stellen kann.

„Von dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord," erwidert Ollivander.

Wahrscheinlich wagt er es nicht, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen, bemerke ich belustigt. Aber ich weiß, wen er meint. Meinen Vorfahrten.

„Grindelwalds Stab..." murmelt der dunkle Lord. „Also soll ich dich töten."

Er blickt in meine Richtung und ich verenge die Augen. In jenem Moment geht mir der erschreckende Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er wirklich darüber nachdenkt. Denn der dunkle Lord ist bereit, jeden Preis für Macht zu bezahlen und auch seinen Lehrling zu verlieren. Seit er mich seinen Erben genannt hat, habe ich natürlich gewusst, dass er mich jederzeit umbringen kann, falls ich mich nicht als würdig bewähre. Aber diese Zeit ist schon vergangen. Ich habe gedacht, dass wir ein Team sind. Dass er mich vollkommen akzeptiert hat und dass er mir vertraut.

„Vergesst es," zische ich gefährlich. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden."

„Ich könnte mir einen anderen Lehrling suchen," sagt der dunkle Lord, dessen Augen schon wieder wie verrückt glitzern und mich auf eine Weise anschauen, die mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt.

„Aber nicht ehe ich Widerstand leiste und die Mehrheit davon, was wir hier erschafft haben, zerstöre und zunichte mache," sage ich entschlossen, meine Zähne entblößend wie ein Hund, der sich auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. „Bedeuten Euch meine Treue und meine Arbeit nichts? Alles, was ich für Euch und für die Dunkelheit getan habe?"

Der dunkle Lord mustert mich und dann grinst er breit.

„Ich mag ein Schwarzmagier sein," sagt er mit einer belustigten Stimme, „aber ich würde so was nicht tun. Entspanne dich, dunkler Prinz. Ich habe nicht vor, dich im Schlaf zu erwürgen."

Warum glaube ich ihm nicht? Ich werde meine Tür versiegeln jedes Mal wenn ich schlafen gehe.

„Ich hatte schon unzählige Gelegenheiten, dich umzubringen, aber ich habe es nicht getan und ich werde es nicht tun," sagt der dunkle Lord kopfschüttelnd. „Denn das ist nicht mein Niveau. Ich werde mir schon etwas ausdenken."

Er wendet sich Ollivander zu, der bisher unserem Gespräch schweigend gefolgt ist.

„Warum erzählst du mir all das? Ich hätte dich leicht foltern können, um an Informationen zu gelangen, aber du hast sie mir freiwillig gegeben. Warum?" fragt er den alten Zauberer.

„Weil Ihr mächtig seid," erwidert Ollivander ohne zu blinzeln. Spinnt er? „Und weil ich Eure Macht faszinierend finde."

„Ach ja?" fragt der dunkle Lord. „Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich werde alles überprüfen, was du mir soeben gesagt hast. Und falls es eine Lüge ist, wirst du zwei Wochen lang in Schmerzen langsam sterben."

Denn Tod ist eine Gnade, die für Würmer vorbehalten ist. Anscheinend denkt der dunkle Lord, dass solch ein schneller und gnädiger Tod nicht für Ollivander passend wäre.

Ollivanders Augen werden noch größer.

„Nein, es ist die Wahrheit, ich schwöre es!" flüstert er.

„Schön," sagt der dunkle Lord, der noch einen Blick dem Stab von Dumbledore zuwirft. „Das werden wir sehen. Harry, begleite ihn in eine Zelle und sperre ihn ein."

„Ja, Meister," antworte ich und stehe auf.

„Wir sehen uns morgen," sagt der dunkle Lord beiläufig.

„Dunkler Prinz," flüstert Ollivander als ich ihn in die Richtung Eingang zu den Kerkern schleife. „Ich habe es ernst gemeint. Es ist eine Ehre für mich, hier zu sein."

Und du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt.

„Wünscht du dir also herbei, ein Diener meines Meisters zu werden?" frage ich.

Ollivander scheint darüber nachzudenken und ich gluckse. Was, ist dir die Lust darauf vergangen?

„Würde ich dann hier bleiben können?" fragt er mit einer schwachen Stimme.

Ich mustere ihn überrascht. Er denkt tatsächlich darüber nach. Wie ist es nur möglich?

„Welchen magischen Kern hast du?" frage ich ihn scharf.

„Einen grauen," antwortet der alte Zauberer sofort.

Interessant...

„Nun, ich kann dem Meister sagen, du möchtest ihm dienen," sage ich. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagt."

„Bitte sagen Sie ihm das," sagt Ollivander glücklich. „Das würde mich sehr freuen, hier in seiner und Ihrer Nähe bleiben zu können. Sie sind sehr mächtig geworden, Mr Potter."

Ich schüttele den Kopf und öffne eine Zelle. Er geht ohne weiteres rein und dreht sich um, um mich durch die Gitter zu mustern.

„Sie erfüllen ihr Schicksal, dunkler Prinz," flüstert er. „Und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte dabei sein, wenn Sie noch mächtiger werden. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, Stäbe zu machen. Aber für einmal wünsche ich mir, dem Kampf der Mächtigen zuschauen zu können."

Ich kehre verblüfft in meine Gemächer zurück. Ich erinnere mich noch immer an das erste Mal, als ich Ollivander kennengelernt habe. Der Mann ist mir unheimlich vorgekommen. Seine rätselhafte Rederei, sein durchbohrender Blick, die Weise, auf die er mich angeschaut hat, als wäre ich ein höchstinteressantes Museumsstück... Wie alt ist er überhaupt? Ist er überhaupt ein Mensch? Wenn er sich daran erinnert, als Dumbledore den ehemaligen dunklen Lord besiegt hat, muss er beinah so alt sein, wie Dumbledore es war.

Offensichtlich ist er vollkommen verrückt. Er hat uns gerade ein großes und wichtiges Geheimnis enthüllt, das uns wahrscheinlich viel helfen wird und er hat es freiwillig getan. Er möchte nichts dafür und wir mussten ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Ein Stab, ein Stein und ein Tarnumhang... So wie es sich anhört, derjenige, der sie alle besitzt, wäre bestimmt in diesem Krieg der Sieger. Solch eine Person wäre nahezu allmächtig. Hat der dunkle Lord es gewusst, welche Mächte Dumbledores Stab besitzt, als ich ihn getötet habe? Ich habe den Stab behalten weil er eine Trophäe für mich war. Ich sammele so was von den Menschen, die ich umbringe. Zum Beispiel habe ich den Siegelring von dem Minister. Und jetzt habe ich auch den Stab von diesem nervigen Auror Shacklebolt. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Stab eigentlich war. Nun... ich werde ihn bestimmt das nächste Mal mitnehmen und ihn ausprobieren.

Es ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, dass ein Stab einem Hellmagier und einem Schwarzmagier passt, aber na ja. Ein Zauberer, der sein ganzes Leben lang Zauberstäbe macht, sollte es wissen. Es juckt mich an den Fingern, den Stab im Kampf auszuprobieren. Falls der dunkle Lord mir nicht zuerst den Hals umdreht. Ich vertraue ihm ja. Vielleicht höre ich mich naiv an, aber ich vertraue dem dunklen Lord. Ein Teil von mir weiß, er würde mich nie umbringen. Aber ein anderer Teil von mir weiß, dass er verdammt noch mal ein dunkler Lord ist und dass er bereit ist, alles für die Macht zu tun. Aus diesem Grund werde ich mich schon morgen um Schutzzauber an meinem Schlafzimmer kümmern.

Gähnend öffne ich die Tür meines Arbeitszimmers, komme hindurch und betrete leise das Schlafzimmer. Aber Draco ist noch immer wach und er scheint an etwas zu arbeiten. Ich hebe die Augenbrauen hoch und er grinst mich an. Er sieht müde aber sehr zufrieden aus. Sein blondes Haar liegt ihm über die Schultern verstreut und es ist ein wenig nass, als hätte er es gerade gewaschen.

„Warum bist du noch immer wach?" frage ich als ich meine Stiefel ausziehe und sie auf den Boden werfe. Draco ist schon an meine Unordentlichkeit gewöhnt und er sagt nichts dazu.

„Kannst du nach einer Mission schlafen?" fragt er mich anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben.

„Das stimmt," murmele ich und ziehe meine Hosen aus, auch sie auf den Boden werfend.

„Ich habe keinen Lärm gehört," sagt Draco vorsichtig. „Hat er euch gesagt, was ihr erfahren wolltet?"

„Oh ja," sage ich grinsend. „Er möchte ein Todesser sein."

„Echt?" fragt Draco überrascht. „Er ist natürlich ein wenig komisch, aber ich hätte es mir nie vorstellen können, dass er eigentlich ein Todesser werden möchte. Das erklärt aber warum er so kooperativ war."

„Woran arbeitest du?" frage ich meinen Verlobten. Ich habe keine Lust jetzt, über Ollivander zu plaudern. Ich habe zu viel im Kopf.

„Ich habe einen Namen für dich gesucht," sagt Draco breit grinsend. „Und ich habe eine Liste verfasst."

Er dreht sein Notizbuch um und reicht es mir.

Ich runzele die Stirn als ich die Liste schnell durchlese.

„Na?" fragt Draco aufgeregt. „Siehst du etwas, was dir gefällt?"

Mein Blick bleibt auf einem bestimmten Namen stehen und ich lächele.

„Eigentlich, ja," sage ich langsam. „Ich sehe einen Namen... den die ganze Welt fürchten und es nicht wagen wird, ihn auszusprechen."

Draco grinst breit und legt zufrieden seine Feder auf den Nachttisch ab.


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 6 – Der Totentanz

Der Mond steht hoch im Himmel als ich um Mitternacht zusammen mit Lord Voldemort das Hauptquartier verlasse.

Heute machen wir einen Ausflug zu irgendeinem Ort, wo der dunkle Lord mit seinem Nekromantikunterricht anfangen kann. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wohin wir gehen, aber ich bin gespannt. Glücklicherweise hasst der dunkle Lord lange Einleitungen und Vorlesungen über die Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen, also kann ich erwarten, gleich mit einem Toten zu arbeiten. Der dunkle Lord pflegt es nicht lange hinauszuzögern, was manchmal schmerzhaft für mich sein kann, weil ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was ich da tue, aber mir ist diese Einstellung unvergleichlich lieber als die unendlichen Predigten und Vorlesungen. Davon hatte ich genug in Hogwarts und seine Einstellung ist echt erfrischend.

Er packt mich an der Schulter und disappariert mit mir. Als ich die Augen öffne, erwarte ich natürlich einen Friedhof oder was ähnliches zu sehen aber zu meiner Überraschung sehe ich ein altes, stilles und verkommenes Haus, das direkt vor mir steht und allem Anschein nach unbewohnt ist.

Vor ein hundert Jahren war es zweifelsohne ein wunderschönes Haus, aber so wie es jetzt ist, sieht es so aus, als hätte es keiner seit Jahrzehnten betreten. Die Fenster sind zerbrochen und die Bretter, die über manche genagelt waren, halten sich noch kaum an einem Nagel. Was einmal ein gepflegter Garten war, ist jetzt ein Dschungel und eine Zuflucht für wilde Tiere, manche von denen ich schon beim Ankommen ins Versteck fliehen gesehen habe. Direkt vor dem Eingang steht ein Brunnen mit einem Engel in der Mitte, der eine Harfe in den Händen hält. Der Engel und der Brunnen sind von Moos überwachsen und der einmal glatte und weiße Stein ist jetzt beschädigt und grau. Es gibt jedoch die Spur von einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln im Gesicht des Engels, das mich erschaudern lässt und das soll was heißen. Irgendwie sind mir die Hörner und die roten, mordlustigen Augen von Memphisto lieber. Warum müssen Engel immer als kleine, fette Kinder mit Flügeln dargestellt werden? Ich finde es ein wenig beunruhigend. Nun ja... ich habe den Pakt mit einem Erzdämon abgeschlossen und ich habe auch etwas von ihm bekommen, also ist es nur zu erwarten, dass die Engel mir nicht wirklich gefallen.

Der Pfad, der früher direkt zum Haus hinauf führte, wurde im Laufe der Jahre von Gebüsch und Gras beansprucht und Voldemort zückt seinen Stab um den Weg zum Haus frei zu machen. Der Pfad ist von Säulen gesäumt, die heutzutage das Heim von Efeu sind, der sich unermüdlich rund um die einmal weißen Säulen wickelt, sodass man den Stein nur durch die Lücken hindurch sehen kann, sonst könnte man behaupten, die Säulen wären aus Efeu gebaut.

Was einmal eine prächtige Statue aus weißem Marmor war, ist jetzt nur ein Erinnerungsstück von den verlorenen und vergangenen Zeiten, als das Haus bewohnt war und als sich die Bewohner um den Garten gekümmert haben. Das einmal wunderschöne Haus – oder eher, Manor – steht jetzt leer und verlassen und guckt streng auf uns hinunter, als wir uns dem Eingangstür nähern.

Der dunkle Lord hebt den Stab und sprengt ohne weiteres die Tür in tausend Stücke. Ich huste und grinse als er über die Überreste der Tür klettert und das Haus betritt. Eine Staubwolke steigt hoch und ich ziehe meinen Umhang über die Nase und folge ihm hinein.

Ein großer und zerbrochener Kronleuchter hängt von der Decke herab und die Überreste der Kristalle klirren im Zug. Die Treppen, die hinauf führen, sind zerfallen. Es wäre ja nicht ratsam, nach oben zu klettern, aber so wie es scheint, müssen wir auch nicht. Der dunkle Lord biegt zielstrebig rechts ab und verschwindet durch eine aus den Angeln gefallene Tür, welche in einen großen Raum führt.

Wahrscheinlich war dies einmal der Salon oder etwas ähnliches, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich den Raum betrete. Die Gemälde hängen schräg an den Wänden und die Tapeten sind an manchen Stellen zerrissen. Ein zerfetztes Sofa, das einmal rot war, steht an der Wand. Die hervortretenden Feder und die Klauenspuren weisen darauf hin, dass ein Kampf zwischen wilden Tieren hier stattgefunden hat. Zwei zerbrochene Teetassen und ein Haufen, der vermutlich einmal Zucker war, stehen vergessen auf einem kleinen Tisch, als hätte jemand vor zwei hundert Jahren hier Tee getrunken und dann vergessen, aufzuräumen. Sind die Bewohner des Hauses in Eile davongelaufen?

Der dunkle Lord wedelt mit seinem Stab über das zerfallene Sofa und es wird augenblicklich wieder ganz und sauber. Er setzt sich wortlos darauf und ich tue es ihm gleich. Ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er seinen Blick über das Zimmer schweifen lässt und schließlich nickt. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Stabes beschwört er eine rote, leuchtende Kugel, die er zur Mitte des Raumes schweben lässt. Eine seltsame Lichtquelle... Die jedoch das ganze Zimmer in rotes Licht hüllt und ihm ein noch unheimlicheres Aussehen verleiht.

„Schließe deine Augen," befiehlt der dunkle Lord mir.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhat, aber in Ordnung.

„Suche mit deiner Magie nach einem Geist, der dieses Haus nie verlassen hat," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Mache einen geistigen Spaziergang durch das Haus."

Ach so, verstehe. In diesem Haus spukt es. Mal sehen... Wie soll ich es tun? Der dunkle Lord hat mir keine Anweisungen gegeben, keine Zauber, die ich dafür benutzen kann. Ich spüre gar nichts.

„Sowie du in deinen Mediationen deinen Körper verlässt und in deine geistige Welt eintauchst, sollst du es auch jetzt tun," höre ich die Stimme von Lord Voldemort.

Das habe ich noch nie versucht, aber in Ordnung. Für ein paar Momente bin ich damit beschäftigt, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und mir meinem Geist bewusst zu werden. Dann öffne ich meine geistigen Augen und stehe auf. Das heißt, mein Geist steht auf und beginnt durch das Haus zu wandern. Es ist unglaublich leicht, obwohl ich so was noch nie versucht habe. Normalerweise gehe ich in meine geistige Welt, die ich selbst gestalte. Jetzt kann ich nicht alle Details wahrnehmen, sowie man es normalerweise macht, wenn man einen Raum betritt, aber ich kann den Raum um mich herum spüren. Ich steige die Treppen hoch und gelange zu einem langen, schmalen Korridor, in dem es an jeder Seite unzählige Türe gibt. Ich stoße gegen die erste Tür, die ich sehe, und sie lässt sich leicht öffnen. Ich befinde mich in einem Schlafzimmer... Ich sehe nicht das Schlafzimmer per se, aber ich kann den Raum spüren und ich weiß, dass es ein Schlafzimmer ist. Ich kann aber auf eine merkwürdige Weise den Raum spüren. Eine verzweifelte und betrübte Spannung herrscht in diesem Schlafzimmer. Hier schlief jemand, der keinesfalls glücklich war. Ich verlasse den Raum und versuche es mit dem zweiten Zimmer. Dies ist ein Kinderzimmer... Ich sehe deutlich die Überreste von Spielzeugen, die über den Boden verstreut sind, viele von denen sind kaum erkennbar. Ich kann aber die Wünsche des Kindes, das einmal hier schlief, spüren. Das Kind war sehr einsam und hat hier alleine viele Stunden verbracht, aus dem Fenster starrend und alleine spielend. Es hat sich gefragt, ob seine Eltern es überhaupt liebten... Ich wandere durch das Zimmer und blicke über das Kinderbettchen, in dem es etwas braunes gibt, was höchstwahrscheinlich einmal eine Decke war. Es gibt jedoch auch etwas weißes drin... Ist es ein Spielzeug? Nein, warte... Das Bett ist nicht leer...

Ich erstarre. Dieses weißes etwas ist eigentlich ein kleines Skelett. Das Kind hat also dieses Zimmer nie verlassen. Und der Geist...

Urplötzlich spüre ich Atem an meinem Nacken und drehe mich um, um mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem Geist eines Kindes zu finden.

Es ist vielleicht vier Jahre alt und es gafft mich an. Sein Gesicht ist tränenverschmiert und seine zerrissene Kleidung sieht ein wenig altmodisch aus. Seit wann ist dieses Kind tot?

'Rede mit dem Kind,' höre ich die gedankliche Stimme von Lord Voldemort in meinem Kopf.

Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde war ich mir bewusst, dass mein Körper da unten mit dem dunklen Lord auf dem Sofa sitzt, aber dann reiße ich mich zusammen und fixiere das Kind mit meinem Blick, das direkt vor mir steht und mich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick anstarrt. Kinder sich echt unheimlich, dieser Meinung war ich immer, aber glücklicherweise hat dieses Kind keine weißen Flügel und keine Harfe in den Händen. Aber fett ist es ja.

„Wie heißt du?" stelle ich die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kommt.

„Mark," sagt das Kind, mich noch immer ohne zu blinzeln angaffend. „Wer bist du? Ich wohne alleine und dieses Haus gehört mir. Du sollst gehen. Alle gehen."

„Ich wollte mir dir reden," sage ich.

„Lügner," höhnt das Kind und dreht sich um.

So ist es also gestorben, kommt mir durch den Kopf. Denn eine lange und scharfe Glasscherbe tritt aus dem Kopf des Kindes hervor, der einen Teil seines Gehirns zur Schau stellt. So sieht ein Gehirn aus? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich sollte einmal eine Obduktion durchführen... Ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen. Ich weiß nur, wohin man einen Dolch stecken muss, um jemanden umzubringen.

„Ich bin ein Magier," sage ich zu dem Kind. Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Haus ein Zaubererhaus ist. „Wie ist deine Familie gestorben?"

Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass ich diese Frage nicht hätte stellen sollen. Denn das Kind dreht sich blitzschnell um und saust auf mich zu. Seine Augen bohren mich durch und ich hebe eine Augenbraue. Soll ich jetzt Angst haben? Tut mir leid... Ich kann keine spüren. Ja, Kinder und tote Kinder sind ein wenig unheimlich, aber bitte... Ich bin der dunkle Prinz. Es ist nicht so leicht, mich einzuschüchtern.

„VERLASSE DIESES HAUS!" brüllt das Kind, dessen Geistgesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt ist.

„Oh, nein, nicht bevor ich ein paar Antworten bekomme," sage ich entschlossen. „Wie ist deine Familie gestorben?"

„Sie hat mich verlassen," zischt das Kind, noch immer versuchend, mir Angst einzujagen indem es wieder auf mich zu saust. Ich gähne gelangweilt als der Geist des Kindes durch meinen geistigen Körper hindurch kommt.

„Bist du ein Geist?" fragt das Kind verwundert.

Oh also jetzt habe ich deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bin entzückt.

„Nicht wirklich," sage ich geheimnisvoll. „Na? Beantworte meine Frage."

„Es gab einen Angriff," sagt das Kind. „Alle sind geflohen... Sie haben mich vergessen."

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Und sind sie tot?"

„Ich denke schon," sagt das Kind. „Überall gab es Feuer... Aber es regnete und das Feuer erlosch allmählich... Ich bin hier geblieben, denn ich wusste nicht, wohin ich sonst gehen sollte."

'Sag dem Kind, du wirst ihm helfen und komm zurück,' höre ich die Stimme von Lord Voldemort in meinem Kopf.

„Es gibt einen anderen," stellt das Kind fest.

„Ja und wir werden dir helfen. Warte auf uns hier," sage ich zu dem Kind und ziehe mich zurück zu meinem Körper.

Ich öffne die Augen und blinzele. Der dunkle Lord nickt mir zu und steht auf.

Ich habe gerade etwas bemerkenswertes und seltsames erlebt und der dunkle Lord stellt sich so an, als sei nichts passiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob Schwarzmagier normalerweise so was vermögen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das, was ich soeben getan habe, etwas phantastisches ist. Und doch benimmt sich der dunkle Lord schon wieder, als hätte er so was von mir erwartet. Er stellt sich so an, als unterrichtet er sich selbst, denn er erwartet genauso viel von mir sowie er von sich selbst erwartet.

Seufzend folge ich ihm zu den Treppen und schaue zu, wie er eine riesige Schlange beschwört, sich mit einer gleichgültigen Miene auf ihren Kopf setzt und hochgehoben wird. Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Nun ja... Schlangen sind ja seine Spezialität, aber nicht meine. Ich zucke mit den Achseln, presse meine Finger auf das dunkle Mal und erscheine bei ihm. Der dunkle Lord verengt die Augen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich, dass du einen Weg nach oben findest," sagt er kühl.

„Habe ich ja," sage ich breit grinsend.

„Schwarzmagier," murmelt er vor sich hin und dreht sich um.

Ganz der Lehrer, was? Schmunzelnd folge ich ihm ins Kinderzimmer, das jetzt jedoch leer ist. Der Geist ist weg.

Aber das scheint den großen Lord Voldemort nicht zu stören. Er beugt sich über das Kinderbettchen und mustert das Skelett drin.

„Schau mal," sagt er gebieterisch. Er ist wieder in seiner Lehrerrolle. „Hier haben wir Überreste von einem Menschen. Ein Nekromantiker kann natürlich einen Inferi erschaffen, aber heute werden wir so was nicht machen. Weißt du, was ein Inferi ist?"

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Natürlich weiß ich, was ein Inferi ist. Was denkst du, mit wem du redest?

„Ein dunkler Magier kann einen Toten wieder beleben aber nur im Sinne, dass er seine Aufträge und Befehle erfüllt. Solch ein Geschöpf kann nicht für sich denken und es folgt nur den Befehlen des Magiers," antworte ich gelangweilt.

„Sehr wohl," sagt Voldemort der große Lehrer. „Ein Nekromantiker kann aber auch für eine kurze Weile wieder einen Toten beleben, im Sinne, dass er für sich denken kann und einen Körper hat, der aber so bald der Magier den Ritualkreis verlässt, aufhört zu existieren. Solche Rituale werden benutzt wenn man mit der Seele von einem Toten reden will, sie aber nicht finden oder sehen kann. Die alten Nekromantiker benutzen solche Techniken wenn sie etwas von einem Toten erfahren wollten. Für solch ein Ritual braucht man etwas von dem Toten, das man dann für das Ritual benutzen kann."

„Natürlich ist solch ein Ritual in dieser Situation vollkommen überflüssig, denn wir können den Geist dieses Kindes sehen und mit ihm reden. Wir werden trotzdem das Ritual als eine Übung durchführen. Wir werden erfahren, was in diesem Haus passiert ist und wie das Kind gestorben ist. Dann werden wir dem Geist befehlen, endlich die Erde zu verlassen. Ist dir alles klar? Gibt es Fragen?"

„Viele," sage ich. „Aber Ihr werdet mir zweifelsohne bald die Antworten geben."

Lord Voldemort lächelt zufrieden und wendet sich dem zerfallenen Regal zu.

In der Zwischenzeit ist der Geist des Kindes wieder aufgetaucht und jetzt lauert er hinter dem Kinderbettchen. Als Voldemort sich bückt und die Überreste von einem Teddybär in die Hand nimmt, saust er wütend auf ihn zu. Laut fauchend und mit einer entsetzlichen wütenden Miene stürzt er sich auf Voldemort und greift nach ihm. Der dunkle Lord winkt lediglich mit seinem Stab, dabei den Geist keines Blickes würdigend, und der Geist gibt ein gequältes Wimmern von sich und verschwindet.

„Was hast du getan?" hören wir die Stimme des Geistes, der sich jetzt unter dem Kinderbettchen versteckt.

Den erschreckenden und zugleich wütenden Geist vollkommen ignorierend, reicht Lord Voldemort mir das Spielzeug und deutet auf den Boden. Ich nicke und beginne einen magischen Kreis zu zeichnen. Welche Symbole soll ich benutzen?

„Hier," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Er beginnt mit seinem Stab Symbole in der Luft zu zeichnen und ich runzele die Stirn.

„Die uralte Sprache, die für solche Rituale benutzt wird. Du musst sie nur in dieser Reihenfolge zeichnen."

„Das ist... die Dämonensprache," bemerke ich.

Denn ich erkenne schon ein paar davon und errate schnell die Bedeutung der anderen.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen Blick zu und lässt seine Hand sinken.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, wie viel du über Dämonen weißt," sagt er mit einem Hauch von Überraschung in seiner Stimme. „Zweifelsohne hat dein Dämon dir davon erzählt."

„Dämonen?" hören wir die erschrockene Stimme des Kindes unter dem Bett. „Bitte nicht. Haltet sie weg von mir!"

„Klappe," knurrt der dunkle Lord.

Ich zeichne die Symbole rund um den Kreis, dafür Magie verwendend, da wir keine Kreide dabei haben. Hoffentlich werden sie nicht mal so schnell verschwinden. Ich lege den Teddybär in der Mitte des Kreises und Voldemort tritt über die schimmernde rote Linie hinweg, mir zunickend.

„Jetzt brauchen wir die Überreste von dem Toten," sagt er.

Ich lasse das kleine Skelett in den Kreis schweben. Als der Geist des Kindes begreift, was ich tue, kommt er aus seinem Versteck raus und folgt dem schwebenden Skelett mit seinem Blick. Als er aber die Symbole erblickt, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen (oder eher, schweben) und starrt sie entsetzt an.

Aber wir schenken ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Wir haben zu tun.

„Hier ist die alte nekromantische Formel, oder eher, der Spruch, der für das Beleben der Toten benutzt wird," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Er zeichnet etwas mit seinem Stab in der Luft und ich runzele die Stirn.

„Jetzt tue das folgende," weist mich der dunkle Lord an. „Hast du das Kapitel über Hades gelesen?"

Ich nicke stumm. Er hat mir vor zwei Wochen ein Buch über griechische Mythologie gegeben und ich hatte genug Zeit, es gründlich durchzulesen.

„Also erinnerst du dich an sein Aussehen?" fragt er mich. Wieder nicke ich. „Schön. Stell dir ihn vor. Füge so viele Details hinzu, an die du dich erinnern kannst. Lass sein Äußeres so lebhaft vor deinem geistigen Auge wie möglich erscheinen."

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche das Wimmern des Geistes zu ignorieren.

„Jetzt stell dir vor, du seist Hades," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Sein Körper – oder eher, deine Vorstellung davon – soll sich mit deinem verschmelzen. Jetzt bist du Hades. Beachte die feinen Details, zum Beispiel was er trägt und wie sein Gesicht aussieht."

Diese Ritualtechnik ist mir sehr gut bekannt. Denn ich habe sie schon einmal benutzt, das heißt, beim Auferstehungsritual. Aber ich habe so was seit langem nicht getan und ich finde es verdammt schwierig, mich darauf zu konzentrieren. Hoffentlich sind meine Leistungen gut genug.

„Jetzt spreche die Worte aus," sagt der dunkle Lord leise.

Ich bin Hades, ich bin Hades, geht mir durch den Kopf. Mein Körper scheint zu wachsen und ich stelle mir vor, ich halte einen langen Stock in der Hand und dass der gut bekannte dreiköpfige Hund bei meinen Füßen sitzt. Der Trick dabei ist darüber nicht nachzudenken, sondern den Gott, den ich benutze, wirklich werden zu lassen. Was natürlich viel Konzentration erfordert.

„Hier steht deine Asche, Sterblicher," sage ich.

Meine Stimme hört sich ein wenig tiefer an. Das heißt, es hat geklappt. Jetzt nur nicht meine Konzentration verlieren...

„Ich bin Hades, der Herrscher der Unterwelt. Ich bin der Herrscher von Elysion und Tartaros. Mein treuer Diener, Kerberos, der Höllenhund, bewahrt die Mauern und die Eingänge zu meinem Reich auf, sodass keiner es verlassen oder betreten kann. Ich alleine aber habe die Macht, die Toten raus zu lassen. Auferstehe also aus deiner Asche, Sterblicher, bei meiner Macht! Komm zurück zur Erde und erscheine vor mir!"

„Der Zauber heißt Anastainomai," höre ich die Stimme des dunklen Lords. „Benutze aber auch deine rohe Magie, um ihn zu verstärken."

Das ist mir auch bekannt. Also dann...

Ich richte meinen Stab auf das Skelett und spüre dabei wie meine eigene Magie sich zum Skelett erstreckt und ihn umfasst. Auf einmal ertönt ein erschrockener Schrei und alle Symbole, die ich gezeichnet habe, beginnen wie wild zu glühen. Dies ist keine gewöhnliche Magie... Und sie fühlt sich einzigartig an. Der Zauber hat eigentlich einen schwarzen Strahl, der jedoch in der Mitte violett ist, erzeugt und jetzt schaue ich stumm zu, als das Skelett zuerst zittert und dann beginnt zu vibrieren. Mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit beginnt sich ein kleiner Körper zu gestalten, bis zuletzt etwas Haar aus der weichen und unnatürlich blassen Haut hervorschießt und zwei Augen sich abrupt öffnen. Und dann wird alles ganz still. Nur die Symbole glühen um uns herum und es gibt keine Spur von dem Geist des Kindes. Das Kind jedoch, wird mir klar, steht direkt vor mir.

Das hier ist eine ganz andere Version von dem Kind, als die die ich schon gesehen – oder eher gespürt – habe.

Jetzt gibt es keine Tränen in seinem Gesicht, das vollkommen sauber ist. Die braunen Augen wirken menschlich und das blonde Haar weich und frisch gewaschen. Das Kind ist in altmodische Zauberkleidung gekleidet und wirkt ein wenig verwirrt, aber außerdem vollkommen gesund. Und doch ist es offensichtlich, dass es nicht wirklich lebendig ist. Seine Haut scheint zu glühen und jedes Detail an seinem Körper wirkt unnatürlich. Als sei es nur ein Traum...

Der dunkle Lord nickt mir zu und kommt näher.

„Spreche mit ihm," befiehlt er mir.

Ich schlucke und schlüpfe mit Erleichterung aus der Gestalt von Hades heraus, die sich um mich auflöst. Zweifelsohne werde ich sie wieder benutzen müssen, aber jetzt kann ich mich ein wenig entspannen.

„Hallo Mark," sage ich. Das Kind starrt mich mit offenem Mund an. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Fünf," antwortet das Kind. „Wo bin ich?"

„In deinem Zimmer," antworte ich. Aber ich soll nicht zu viele seiner Fragen beantworten, denn ich habe zu tun und soll mich nicht ablenken lassen. „Ich werde dir helfen. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe Angst," flüstert Mark erschrocken.

„Ich weiß," sage ich so sanft wie möglich. „Ich werde dir helfen. Aber ich muss zuerst mehr über das erfahren, was soeben passiert ist."

Offensichtlich erinnert sich das Kind nicht an all die Tage, die es als Geist hier verbracht hat.

„Es gab einen Kampf..." flüstert Mark. „Ich erinnere mich an die lauten Stimmen... es gab eine Menge wütende Menschen da draußen. Sie verlangten, meinen Papa zu sehen. Aber mein Papa wollte nicht zu ihnen gehen. Ich rief nach ihm, aber er kam nicht. Ich lag in meinem Bett und wartete... Bald hörte ich Stimmen, Krach, Schreie... Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich lag nur da und wartete, dass Papa oder Mama mich holten... Aber sie kamen nicht. Dann gab es einen Knall; das Fenster hinter mir zersprang in tausend Stücke und ich versuchte mein Gesicht zu schützen, aber... es tat weh... Und ich bin umgefallen. Danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern."

Also Mark erinnert sich an seinen eigenen Tod, aber er weiß nicht, dass er tot ist. Interessant.

„Siehst du?" fragt Lord Voldemort. „Er erinnert sich nicht."

„Aber warum denn?" frage ich verwundert.

„Weil er zu schnell gestorben ist," antwortet der dunkle Lord sachlich.

Mark schaut verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Wer seid ihr? Und wo ist meine Familie?" fragt er mit einer schwachen, erschrockenen Stimme.

„Wir haben genug erfahren," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Du sollst ihn endlich entlassen."

„Gibt es einen Zauber dafür?" frage ich.

„Dieses Mal nicht," antwortet der dunkle Lord. „Denn sein Geist wird zu diesem Ort immer wieder hingezogen werden, bis ihm klar wird, dass er nicht hierher gehört."

„Welch ein Scheiß," murmele ich. „Wie soll ich ihn bitteschön überzeugen, dass er fort gehen muss? Denn nicht einmal ich weiß, wohin?"

„Wie stellst du dir dann das Leben nach dem Tod vor?" fragt Lord Voldemort.

Er stellt ruhig solch eine Frage, welche Leute sich schon seit Ewigkeit stellen. Das kann nur Lord Voldemort tun.

„Nun..." fange ich an.

Einmal habe ich an gar nichts geglaubt. Mir ist diese Vorstellung, dass wir alle nach dem Tod ins Paradies gehen, wo man glücklich ist und wo alle, die man je geliebt hat, sind, äußert verlockend vorgekommen. Aber Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia haben mir eingebläut, dass ein Freak wie ich dorthin nicht hingehört. Jetzt aber... da ich einen Teil meiner Seele einem Dämon gegeben habe, soll ich für alle Ewigkeit verflucht sein und in der Hölle brennen. Aber ich glaube auch daran nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr, woran ich glaube, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es keinesfalls so einfach zu erklären ist.

„Keine Ahnung," antworte ich ehrlich.

'Erzähl ihm also eine Lüge, da du ihn nicht davon überzeugen kannst, fort zu gehen. Was denkst du, was ein Kind sich am meisten wünscht?' sagt die gedankliche Stimme von Voldemort in meinem Kopf.

Was sich ein Kind... Na ja, ein Kind, aus meiner Erfahrung, sehnt sich danach, endlich glücklich zu sein. Von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die ihn lieben. Also... Oh Mann, das wird schwierig sein. Mir fällt jedoch etwas ein, eine Kindergeschichte, die ich einmal in der Schule gehört habe. Aber wird Mark es mir abkaufen? Einen Versuch ist es wohl wert, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, wäre ich an seiner Stelle, hätte ich mir selbst nie so was abgekauft.

„Deine Mutter und dein Vater befinden sich an einem wunderschönen Ort," sage ich zu Mark, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaut. „Und sie warten auf dich. Aber du hast dich verlaufen und sie können dich nicht finden."

„Wo ist dieser Ort?" stellt Mark die Frage, auf die ich leider keine bestimmte Antwort habe.

„Du sollst dir nur mit deinem ganzen Herzen wünschen, wieder bei ihnen zu sein," antworte ich. „Und dein Herz wird dich anführen."

Welch ein Scheiß, geht mir durch den Kopf. Herz soll dich anführen... Das Herz ist nur ein Organ, nichts weiter. Aber so was stand in der Geschichte, an die ich mich erinnere. Hoffentlich klappt es.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, aber ich werde es versuchen," sagt Mark und schließt die Augen. Dann öffnet er sie wieder. „Danke, Fremder," sagt er lächelnd. „Dass du mir geholfen hast, wieder meinen Weg zu finden. Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Erebus," antworte ich ohne zu blinzeln.

Der dunkle Lord zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, sagt jedoch nichts dazu.

„Danke, Erebus," sagt Mark, der seine Augen wieder schließt.

Für eine Weile stehen wir nur so da, bis die gedankliche Stimme des dunklen Lords wieder in meinem Kopf ertönt.

'Du sollst ihn entlassen. Nimm wieder die Gestalt von Hades an und entlasse ihn. Ein Satz genügt. Dabei sollst du seine Überreste zerstören und auch das Spielzeug, das du im Ritual benutzt hast.'

In Ordnung. Das klingt äußerst logisch, denn der Geist des Kindes ist jetzt in diesem erschaffenen Körper gefangen.

„Ich entlasse dich, Sterblicher, zu meinem Reich," sage ich mit ausgestreckten Armen. „Geh im Frieden und lasse das Irdische hinter dir."

Ich richte meinen Stab auf das Kind. Es schreit gequält auf als der Körper, den ich für es erschaffen habe, in Flammen aufgeht, aber dann erblicke ich etwas schimmerndes, das an mir vorbeisaust. Ich verbrenne auch schnell den Teddybär und atme tief durch. Ist es vorbei? Ach, ja. Jetzt kann ich wieder ich selbst sein. Mit Erleichterung schlüpfe ich aus der Gestalt von Hades heraus und schaue mich um.

„Sehr gut," sagt der dunkle Lord, mir zunickend. „Gehen wir."

Ich verlasse den magischen Kreis, dabei bemerkend, dass die Symbole schon schwächer sind. Allmählich werden der Kreis und die Symbole sich auflösen, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich die dargebotene Hand des dunklen Lords nehme und disappariere.

Wir tauchen mitten an einem Friedhof auf. Endlich sind wir am richtigen Ort für Nekromantikunterricht.

Der dunkle Lord setzt sich ohne weiteres auf ein Grab und schaut sich mit glitzernden Augen um. Ihm gefällt die Atmosphäre und ich muss zugeben, dass ich seine Meinung teile. Es ist so friedlich, so still... Eine leichte Brise weht und spielt mit meinem Haar und ich atme tief den Geruch der Nacht ein, den ich so liebe. Ich setze mich zu Voldemort und stelle fest, dass ich durstig bin. Aber ich habe natürlich nichts mitgebracht. Sehr schlau, Potter. Du weißt ja, wie lange sein Unterricht dauern kann, und doch hast du nicht daran gedacht. Ich war einfach viel zu aufgeregt, um über existenziale Sachen nachzudenken.

„Das Ritual, welches du soeben durchgeführt hast, dient wie gesagt dazu, mit den Toten zu reden," sagt er ernst. „Es wird dann benutzt, wenn man den Geist des Toten nicht finden kann und etwas herausfinden möchte. Natürlich kann man auch nur den Geist zu sich rufen, aber manchmal ist es viel nützlicher und effektiver, einen provisorischen Körper für den Geist zu beschaffen, sodass die Kommunikation einfacher verläuft. Dafür braucht man die Überreste des Toten und etwas, was ihm einmal gehört hat."

„Das, was ich dir soeben beigebracht habe, ist die griechische Version, welche die Form von Hades benutzt, sowie seine Mächte und seine Kräfte," fährt er fort. „Natürlich ist dir jetzt klar, dass das Auferstehungsritual, das du einmal für mich ausgeführt hast, starke neoromantische Elemente besitzt. Damals hast du die Form von Anubis benutzt, denn ich bin der Meinung, dass ägyptische Götter und Göttinnen eine festere und stärkere Form haben, als die von den Göttern und Göttinnen von anderen Kulturen und dadurch ist es wirksamer, sie zu benutzen."

„Sind aber nicht diese Götter ein Teil von Muggelkultur?" frage ich.

Lord Voldemort wirft mir einen genervten Blick zu.

„Sei nicht albern, Harry," sagt er. „Die uralten dunklen Magier aus Ägypten haben mit den Mächten von Göttern gearbeitet. Die Muggel haben an sie geglaubt und sie gefürchtet, aber die dunklen Magier Ägyptens haben natürlich gewusst, dass sie in Kontakt mit ihnen kommen und ihre Mächte benutzen können. Nur ein Muggel fürchtet sich vor so was."

„Also... wer sind die ägyptischen Götter? Ein Produkt von Magie?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Die Antwort zu jener Frage erfordert einen Einblick in die Theorien, die über die Erschaffung der Welt sprechen und wir werden ein anderes Mal darüber reden," erwidert der dunkle Lord todernst.

Erschaffung der Welt? In Ordnung... Aber natürlich. Ein Nekromantiker muss sich mit all diesen Sachen beschäftigen, weil er ja mit den Toten zu tun hat. So was ist keine gewöhnliche Schwarzmagie. Im gewissen Sinne ist Nekromantik einer der gefährlichsten Zweige der Schwarzmagie, weil man ja mit den Seelen der Toten spielt. So was ist nicht für jeden geeignet. Und außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht viele dunkle Magier eigentlich verstehen, was es heißt, die Mächte eines Gottes zu benutzen. Ich verstehe es auch nicht, wie ich es schaffe, aber ein Teil von mir weiß es einfach.

„Deine Hausaufgabe lautet – die ägyptische Version von dem Ritual, das du soeben durchgeführt hast, auf zu schreiben. Ich werde dir ein paar Bücher über die ägyptischen Legenden und Götter ausleihen, die du dafür benutzen wirst. Du musst einen Gott auswählen, dessen Form du für das Ritual benutzen wirst."

„Anubis," sage ich sofort.

„Sehr gut," sagt der dunkle Lord, der mir zunickt.

„Jetzt werden wir einen Inferi erschaffen," sagt er ruhig, sich umschauend. „Zweifelsohne wirst du finden, dass so was kinderleicht im Vergleich zu dem, was du soeben getan hast, ist."

Ich grinse breit und schaue mich ebenfalls um.

„Aber zuerst habe ich ein paar theoretische Fragen an dich," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Erstens – nehmen wir an, dass du einen Inferi erschaffen hast. Wie lange wird er existieren?"

„So lange ich ihn brauche," antworte ich.

„Nicht ganz," sagt der dunkle Lord. „So steht es in Büchern, das stimmt. Ein Inferi ist die Erschaffung des Magiers. Er hängt von ihm ab und ohne ihn und seine Anweisungen und Befehlen, ergibt seine Existenz keinen Sinn und er geht zugrunde. Zum Beispiel, ich habe einen meiner Horkuxe in eine Höhle versteckt und von ein paar Inferi beschützen gelassen. Die Inferi, die ich erschaffen habe, haben nur eine Aufgabe – jeden, der an dem Horkrux zu gelangen versucht, zu zerstören, mit welchem Mittel auch immer."

„Das ist eine ziemlich primitive Schutzmethode, mein Meister, wenn ich sagen darf," platzt es aus mir.

Der dunkle Lord lacht.

„Aber wirksamer als ein Schutzzauber," meint er. „Dumbledore war natürlich da. Er hat versucht, an den Horkrux ranzukommen, aber es ist ihm nicht gelungen. Er hat sich verletzt."

Seine Augen glitzern fanatisch.

„Er hat natürlich Schutzzauber erwartet und das ist einer der Gründe, warum meine Inferi erfolgreicher und wirksamer als Schutzzauber, wenn auch dunkle, waren," sagt er zufrieden.

„Darf ich diese Höhle sehen?" frage ich neugierig. „Wenn die Inferi noch da sind?"

„Sie sind noch da," antwortet der dunkle Lord. „Ich hatte keine Zeit und keine Lust, sie zu vernichten."

Er mustert mich abschätzend.

„Schön, ich kann dir die Höhle zeigen," sagt er. „Aber zuerst werden wir hier einen Inferi erschaffen. Meine zweite Frage lautet – wann kann man einen Inferi erschaffen? Kann man eine Leiche, die zum Beispiel ein Jahr daliegt, dafür benutzen?"

„So lange es noch Fleisch und Knochen gibt, kann man einen Inferi daraus machen," antworte ich.

Jetzt höre ich mich wie Hermine an, denn ich habe das ganze Buch zum Thema verschlungen und kann es zitieren.

„Und wie viel wäre das in Jahren?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

„Es hängt von dem Grab und von der Erde ab, in der die Leiche liegt," sage ich. „Aber man soll keine Leiche, die älter als ein paar Monate ist, benutzen."

„Sehr gut," sagt der dunkle Lord und steht auf. Die Frage über Jahre war eigentlich eine Fangfrage. So was macht der dunkle Lord ziemlich oft. „Finden wir eine solche Leiche."

Er folgt mir als ich mit dem Stab in der Hand anfange, dessen Spitze blau glüht, den Friedhof zu erforschen. Ich gehe vom Grabstein zum Grabstein das Todesjahr lesend. Natürlich können wir nicht wissen, ob zwei oder acht Monate vergangen sind, seit die Person gestorben ist, aber man muss mit etwas anfangen, oder?

Es ist so friedlich. Eine leichte, warme Brise weht, welche die Gerüche von Sommer und Eiben, die überall wachsen, mitbringt. Ich war seit langem nicht auf einem Friedhof. Es gab einen in der Nähe von Ligusterweg und manchmal ging ich dorthin um nur auf einer Bank zu sitzen und ins Leere zu starren. Ich habe die Stille genossen und betrachtete den Friedhof als einen Ort, an dem ich meine Ruhe haben kann und wo mich keiner stört.

Damals habe ich die Toten beneidet. Keiner verurteilt sie. Sie haben endlich ihre Ruhe gefunden und im Tod sind sie alle gleich. Es war ein tröstender Gedanke... Auch wenn ich eine miserable Kindheit hatte, hatte der Tod etwas tröstliches an sich. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was mit mir nach dem Tod passiert, vermutete ich, dass es keinesfalls etwas schlimmes sein kann. Ich habe mir manchmal ein Grab vorgestellt, auf dem mein Name steht. Würde mir irgendjemand Blumen mitbringen? Oder würde mein Grab einfach verlassen dastehen, allmählich von Gras und Efeu überwachsen werden, sodass in ein paar Jahren mein Name auf dem Grabstein nicht zu erkennen wäre? Würde mein Name für immer vergessen sein?

Heutzutage mache ich mir keine solchen Gedanken. Bald wird die ganze Welt meinen Namen wissen und er wird in Menschen weiterleben, in ihren Gedanken eingegraben und für alle Ewigkeit etwas schreckliches und mächtiges darstellen. Ich weiß nicht, wo mein Körper seine Ruhe findet, aber ich weiß, dass die Erinnerung an mich und meine Taten für immer leben wird. Jeder wird sich an Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt, und an Harry Potter, den dunklen Prinzen, erinnern. Mein Name wird in Büchern stehen und man wird über mich lesen. Das ist eine Art Unsterblichkeit, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe.

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Lord als ich bei einem Grab innehalte und auf das Todesjahr deute. „Der Zauber heißt exurgere. Versuche es."

Ich richte meinen Stab auf das Grab und spreche die Worte laut aus.

Der Zauber fühlt sich in der Tat seltsam an. Die verbotenen Flüche verleihen einem das Gefühl, unbesiegbar und allmächtig zu sein. Dazu wird man ekstatisch und vom Rausch ergriffen, der einfach unbeschreiblich ist. Aber dieser Zauber... Erfordert viel Macht. Denn als ich den Zauber gesprochen habe, fühlte ich mich auch so, als hätte der Zauber meine Magie mitgezogen, ausgesaugt, irgendwie weggenommen. Ich werde aus den Gedanken herausgerissen als der Boden beginnt zu zittern und ich weiche zurück.

„Mach den Weg für den Inferi frei, worauf wartest du?" sagt der dunkle Lord ungeduldig.

So ist es immer mit ihm. Er erwartet, dass ich schon alles beherrsche und dass ich alles weiß, wenn ich zu seinem Unterricht komme. Ja, ich bin der dunkle Prinz. Ich habe schon viele großartige Sachen bewirkt und darunter gibt auch Sachen, die keinem bisher gelungen sind. Aber vielleicht bin ich ja nicht immer so großartig...

Der dunkle Lord wedelt ungeduldig mit seinem Stab und die Erde und das Gras, die das Grab bedecken, schießen hoch in die Luft wie Wasser aus einem Brunnen. Ich huste und fahre mir über die Hosen, um die Erde loszuwerden.

„Schon müde?" höhnt der dunkle Lord. „Deine Eifrigkeit ist offensichtlich viel größer als deine Macht."

„Es hat nichts mit Macht zu tun," gebe ich genervt zurück.

„Das werden wir sehen," sagt der dunkle Lord hämisch lächelnd.

In jenem Moment erblicken wir eine weiß-grüne Hand, die mitten in dem Haufen vom Staub, Gras und Erde erscheint und ich schnappe nach Luft. Es hat geklappt...

Ich habe mir ein paar Filme über Dudleys Schulter hinweg über Zombies angeschaut, und damals habe ich gedacht, dass es nichts hässlicheres oder erschreckenderes in der Welt gibt, außer Zombies. Ich war froh, dass es so was in der Wirklichkeit nicht gibt. Nun weiß ich, dass es so was tatsächlich gibt. Es ist seltsam, wie stark die Muggelkultur von der Zauberkultur geprägt ist und umgekehrt. Die Elemente aus der Zauberwelt sind so subtil in die Muggelkultur eingewebt, dass sie beinah noch eine dritte Welt bilden, das heißt, eine Muggelwelt, die jedoch aus den Elementen, die aus der Zauberwelt stammen, besteht. Die Muggel betrachten sie als Legenden, eine Phantasiewelt, eine Märchenwelt, welche aber in der Wirklichkeit die Zauberwelt ist. Alles, was die Muggel als Legende und Märchen betrachten, existiert in der Zauberwelt. Das muss wohl eine Folge von dem gelegentlichen Kontakt mit den Zauberern und Hexen sein. Aber da sie das, was sie gesehen und gespürt haben, sich nicht erklären können, betrachten sie es als Märchen.

Nun, ich hätte mir einen jüngeren und schöneren Zombie auswählen können, geht mir durch den Kopf auf die alte Frau aus dem Grab herausklettert. Eigentlich ist sie nicht so alt gestorben... drei und vierzig? Man würde denken, dass die Frauen sich heutzutage mehr um ihr Äußeres kümmern.

Schlank oder hübsch ist sie jedenfalls nicht. Ihr kurzes Haar erinnert mich an die Feder von einem schmutzigen und ungesunden Vogel und ihr Gesicht, das ihr das Aussehen von unendlicher Dummheit verleiht, ist in einem Ausdruck von noch größerer Dummheit erfroren. Ihre Haut ist grün und sie trägt keine Kleidung mehr, da sie verrottet ist. Und der Anblick ihres Körpers, Inferi oder nicht, ist keinesfalls angenehm.

Der dunkle Lord lacht schallend. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mein Gesicht verzogen.

„Was, hast du eine Prinzessin erwartet?" fragt er belustigt. „So sieht ein Inferi aus."

„Die Tatsache, dass sie ein Inferi ist, hat wohl nichts damit zu tun," erwidere ich angewidert.

„Meister," sagt die Frau mit einer krächzenden Stimme und streckt eine tote Hand in meine Richtung aus.

Ich hätte eine andere Leiche auswählen sollen. Aber man kann natürlich nicht wissen, wie ein Toter einmal aussah. Augenblicklich erscheint vor meinen geistigen Augen ein Bild von einem Jungen mit langen blonden Haaren, der splitternackt direkt vor mir steht und mich mit großen Augen anschaut. 'Meister,' sagt er. 'Was möchten Sie, dass ich tue?' Schon den nächsten Augenblick sehe ich ihn auf seinen Knien direkt vor mir, während ich den Reißverschluss meiner Hosen grinsend aufmache und... Ich reiße mich zusammen. Einen persönlichen Sklaven zu haben ist eine verlockende Idee. Dass dieser Sklave ein Toter wäre ist wohl eine ganz andere Sache, die mir offenbar nichts ausmacht.

Lord Voldemort wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf. Zweifelsohne waren meine Gedanken einfach viel zu bildhaft.

„Große Morgana," flüstere ich und schüttele den Kopf. „Kann ich mir nicht irgendwie ein Foto von dem zukünftigen Inferi anschauen, ehe ich einen erschaffe?"

Der dunkle Lord lacht wieder und mustert den Inferi.

„Gib ihr ein Befehl," sagt er.

„Ich möchte, dass du steppst," befehle ich dem Inferi.

Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Denn eine dicke, hässliche Frau steppen zu sehen ist wohl das schlimmste, was ich je gesehen habe. Ihre nackten Brüste erinnern mich an zwei Puddings als sie auf und ab hüpfen und sich in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen bewegen und ihr ernster und dummer Ausdruck, der sich keinesfalls geändert hat, bringt auch mich zum Lachen. Glücklicherweise hindert ihr Bauch den Anblick an die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch einen schlimmeren Anblick bieten würde, als ihre Brüste. Ich möchte nicht wissen.

„Sie war allem Anschein nach ein wenig beschränkt," bemerkt der glucksende dunkle Lord. „Nun, du hast es geschafft. War es schwierig?"

„Nein," antworte ich, noch immer die hüpfende Frau betrachtend. „Kann ich sie jetzt umbringen?"

„Du kannst sie ENTLASSEN," der dunkle Lord verbessert mich.

„Schön," sage ich, die Hand hebend. „Gibt es einen Zauber dafür?"

„Nein, du musst ihr nur befehlen, wieder dorthin zu gehen, wo sie einmal war," sagt der dunkle Lord ruhig. „Merke aber dass nur derjenige, der den Inferi erschaffen hat, ihn auf diese Weise zerstören kann. Schau mal."

Er richtet seinen Stab auf die Frau.

„Avada kedavra," sagt er.

Der gut bekannte grüne Blitz trifft den Inferi direkt in die nackte Brust und die Frau hört auf, zu tanzen, schüttelt den Kopf, fährt aber bald fort.

„Hör auf zu tanzen, um Morganas Willen!" belle ich.

Sie bleibt stehen und starrt vor sich hin. Ich seufze.

„Na schön," sage ich. „Wie kann man also einen Inferi zerstören?"

„Nun, Feuer wäre wirksam," sagt der dunkle Lord.

„Versucht Ihr es," sage ich. Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ich möchte nur sehen, was passiert. Mein Meister."

Er kann mir natürlich Befehle geben aber es geht nicht umgekehrt. Der dunkle Lord wedelt gelangweilt mit seinem Stab und eine riesige, schwarze Flamme verschluckt die Frau. Sie fuchtelt panisch herum und versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren, aber es ist sinnlos. In ein paar Sekunden alles, was übriggebliebenen ist, ist ein Haufen Asche.

„Das war rohe Magie," bemerke ich trocken. „Keiner vermag so was, außer Euch und mir."

„Und nur das hat eine gute Wirkung," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Ein gewöhnliches Feuer würde den Inferi beschädigen, aber nicht vollkommen zerstören."

„Verstehe," sage ich ein wenig genervt.

„Nun, wir sind fertig hier," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Gehen wir also in die Höhle."

Er streckt seine Hand aus und ich nehme sie ohne zögern.

Wir tauchen an dem Ufer eines unterirdischen Sees auf, der pechschwarz und regungslos ist.

„Ich kann sehen, warum Ihr ausgerechnet diesen Ort ausgewählt habt," sage ich beeindruckt. „Es ist wunderschön. Wo sind wir?"

„Noch immer in England," sagt der dunkle Lord vage, der sich ruhig umschaut.

Er deutet auf etwas auf dem Boden und bringt seinen Stab näher. Ich sehe nur einen braunen Fleck auf dem Felsen.

„Dumbledores Blut," flüstert der dunkle Lord mit Vergnügen. „Er hat sich verletzt und er ist davongelaufen."

Wir beide glucksen. Dumbledores Tod ist etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde.

Der dunkle Lord richtet sich auf und deutet auf den schwarzen See.

„In der Mitte des Sees gibt es eine Insel, wo ich meinen Horkrux hinterlassen habe. Aber bevor ich das getan habe, habe ich ein paar Leichen her geschleift und sie in Inferi verwandelt. Sie befinden sich im See," sagt er.

Ich mustere höchst interessiert die schwarze, glatte Oberfläche des Sees. Ich benutze meine Magiesicht, kann aber nichts entdecken. Keine Magie wurde an dem See angewendet. Es gibt aber etwas Magie an dem Ufer...

„Das ist das Boot, das ich benutzt habe, zur Insel zu gelangen," sagt der dunkle Lord, der wie immer meine Gedanken gehört hat. „Rufen wir die Inferi."

Er streckt seine Arme aus und ich schaue wie gebannt zu, als die Oberfläche des Sees beginnt zu beben. Die einmal glatte Oberfläche des Sees kräuselt sich hier und da und es dauert nicht lange, bis ich eine grüne, tote Hand zu Auge bekomme.

„Hervorragend," stoße ich hervor. „Wie viel Inferi gibt es?"

„Ungefähr zwanzig," antwortet der dunkle Lord zufrieden.

„Und wie seid Ihr an sie gelangt?" frage ich.

„Ich habe ein paar Muggel getötet," antwortet der dunkle Lord sachlich.

„Ich werde versuchen, einen mit Feuer zu zerstören," sage ich aufgeregt.

Der dunkle Lord nickt nur. Der erste Inferi taucht auf, langsam aus dem Wasser herauskommend. Die Überreste seines Haars triefen vor Schleim und Dreck und seine toten Augen starren Voldemort an. So sieht also ein Inferi aus, der viele Jahre im Wasser verbracht hat. Der Gestank ist beinah unerträglich. Was machen die Inferi während sie warten, dass entweder ihr Meister oder ein Opfer vorbeikommt? Liegen sie regungslos im Wasser? Allem Anschein nach, ja.

Ich richte meinen Stab auf ihn. Die toten Augen werden auf mich fixiert als der dunkle Lord dem Inferi befiehlt, mich anzugreifen. So habe ich es mir aber nicht vorgestellt. Ich wollte nur sehen, welche Wirkung Feuer auf sie hat. Es wäre natürlich kein Problem, wenn es nur einen gäbe, aber mit zwanzig Inferi könnte ich Schwierigkeiten haben.

„Komm schon," sagt der dunkle Lord belustigt. „Verteidige dich."

„Und wer würde bitteschön einen Inferi auf mich aufhetzen, sodass ich wissen müsste, wie man gegen sie kämpft?" frage ich gereizt, als ich meine schwarze Peitsche erscheinen lasse. Ich schwinge damit durch die Luft und der Inferi verbrennt so schnell, dass die Asche überall fliegt.

Ich huste. Ich hab gerade einen Teil eines Toten eingeatmet. So habe ich mir diesen Ausflug nicht vorgestellt. Aber der dunkle Lord ist natürlich der dunkle Lord. Ihm machen solche Sachen Riesenspaß.

Entlassen kann ich sie nicht, weil ich sie ja nicht erschaffen habe. Das ist schlimm. Der dunkle Lord setzt sich auf einen Felsen und sieht dabei so aus, als hätte er sich für eine gute Show vorbereitet. Eine grüne Hand greift nach mir und ich wirbele herum. Ich finde mich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Inferi, der stöhnt und wie blind mit seinen Händen herumfuchtelt. Der Gestank steigt mir in die Nase und ich habe den Eindruck, ich könnte deswegen in Ohnmacht fallen. Ich hebe die beiden Hände und denke 'expulso!', aber der Zauber hat keinerlei Wirkung. Er stolpert nur, reißt sich aber schnell zusammen und greift wieder an.

Eins kann mir vom Vorteil sein. Sie sind sehr langsam. Anscheinend können sie sich nicht schnell bewegen oder hat etwas die Tatsache, dass sie Jahre im Wasser verbracht haben, etwas damit zu tun. Ich springe auf einen hohen Felsen und lasse wieder meine schwarze Peitsche um meinen Kopf herumwirbeln. Der dunkle Lord gibt mir keine Vorschläge, sondern sitzt nur da und schaut zu. Als ich noch drei mit meiner Peitsche verbrenne, fällt mir etwas ein.

Ich beschwöre eine flammende schwarze Kugel, die sich schnell in die Luft hebt und beginnt sich schneller und schneller zu drehen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Feuerkugel beschwören, aber eigentlich denkt auch meine Magie in schwarz. Mit beiden Händen steuere ich die Kugel und lasse sie über die Köpfe der Inferi sausen. Unheimliche Schreie hallen durch die Höhle und der dunkle Lord schaut höchst interessiert zu, als ich die Kugel wieder zu mir rufe und sie herumwirbeln lasse. Der flüchtige Kontakt mit Wasser scheint keinerlei Wirkung auf meine Kugel zu haben, denn sie brennt immer noch und ich lasse sie triumphierend über die Oberfläche gleiten, sodass jedes Glied und jeder Kopf, die erscheinen, gleich zu Asche verbrennt werden. Das hat mir der dunkle Lord unwillkürlich beigebracht und ich werde es ausnutzen.

Als die Oberfläche des Sees ganz still wird, lasse ich meine Hände sinken und die Kugel verschwinden. Ich atme tief durch als der dunkle Lord aufsteht.

„Sehr wohl," sagt er.

„Das war nicht lustig!" brülle ich aufgebracht, von dem Felsen hinunter springend. „Gar nicht lustig!"

„Ein dunkler Magier muss immer auf alles gefasst sein," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst.

Er und sein Unterricht! Er und seine Überraschungen! Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er etwas vorhat, sobald er so leicht zugestimmt hat, mich zur Höhle mitzubringen. Ich wollte nur seine Inferi und den Ort sehen, an dem er seinen Horkrux aufbewahrt hat. Was ich keinesfalls wollte, ist mit zwanzig Inferi zu kämpfen. So habe ich mir den heutigen Unterricht nicht vorgestellt, sonst hätte ich meine Fluch abweisende Weste angezogen.

„Diese Kugel," sagt der dunkle Lord mit Interesse in seiner Stimme. „Ist sie womöglich eine Version von deinem dunklen Mal?"

„Ich denke schon," sage ich genervt. „Ich habe keinen Zauber benutzt, sondern meine rohe Magie dazu gestaltet, sowie Ihr es an dem Friedhof getan habt."

„Interessant," meint der dunkle Lord.

„Darf ich fragen, was der Zweck dieser 'Übung' war?" frage ich scharf.

Die dunklen Augen blitzen auf und für ein paar Momente funkeln sich der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz gegenseitig an. Und keiner von uns möchte nachgeben. Manchmal kann man beinah hören, wie unsere Egos gegeneinander prallen...

„Ich nehme mir das Recht, dich zu überraschen und deine Fähigkeiten jederzeit auf die Probe zu stellen," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einer öligen Stimme, mir noch immer direkt in die Augen schauend. „Ich weiß was gut für dich ist und was nicht. Du hättest darauf vorbereitet sein sollen, als du zu meinem Erben ernannt worden warst."

„Ja, aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ich mit Inferi üben muss," sage ich genervt. „Man kann schließlich kaum erwarten, dass Dumbledore Nummer zwei ein paar Inferi auf mich aufhetzt. So was ist meine Arbeit und nicht seine."

„Benutze diesen Ton mit mir nicht," zischt der dunkle Lord. Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und senke den Kopf. „Und hör auf damit, deine Augen rot zu machen. Das ist mein Trick."

„Und ich habe von den besten gelernt," erwidere ich bissig.

„Ich habe dich erschaffen," zischt der dunkle Lord, mich am Kinn packend. „Ich kann dich auch zerstören."

„Bei allem Respekt," gelingt es mir zu sagen. Mit der Zeit habe ich ein dickes Fell bekommen, was Schmerz angeht. So was ist ein wesentlicher und unvermeidlicher Teil von meinem Training. „Ohne mich hättet Ihr keinen Körper. Ich habe für Euch alles aufgegeben, alles und alle verlassen und alle verraten. Für die dunkle Seite. Und Ihr verschweigt mir Sachen und behandelt mich wie einen Diener. ICH BIN KEIN TODESSER!"

Der dunkle Lord entblößt seine Zähne und seine Augen werden rot. Na also. Ich habe ihn gereizt. Für einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als wolle er mich in die Hölle verfluchen. Dann aber lässt er mich los und atmet tief durch. Ich bin keiner Person bisher begegnet, die bessere Selbstkontrolle hat, außer ihm. Seine Wutanfälle enden normalerweise mit schweren Verletzungen, unzähligen Cruciatusflüchen oder Todesflüchen. Und einfach loszulassen ist etwas verdammt schwieriges. Ich sollte es wissen.

„Ich sehe, dass du mir etwas sagen möchtest," sagt er mit einer wieder ruhigeren Stimme und setzt sich auf einen Felsen. „Ich höre zu."

„Zuerst die Horkruxe," platzt es aus mir. „Ich habe mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Tagelang konnte ich nur daran denken und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Und all diese Zeit habt Ihr gewusst, dass sie sicher sind. Dann diese Heiligtümer des Todes. Ich weiß, dass Ihr etwas darüber wisst. Und dann diese Morddrohungen..."

„Das war ein Scherz," wirft der dunkle Lord ein.

„Ja, in Ordnung," sage ich schnell. „Ich möchte Euch diesen verdammten Stab geben! Bedeutet das nichts für Euch? Alles, was ich möchte, dass Ihr mir endlich vertraut. Dass wir unsere Geheimnisse teilen. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich absolut kein Interesse daran habe, Euren Platz einzunehmen. So was ist noch nichts für mich. Ich möchte leben und Spaß haben. Ich möchte Truppen anführen und Dörfer in die Luft jagen. Ich möchte zerstören und töten und ich möchte dabei Spaß haben. Ich stelle keine Bedrohung dar. Aber ich wünsche mir, Ihr könntet einsehen, dass ich mit meiner ganzen Seele – oder was davon noch übrig ist – auf der dunklen Seite stehe und dass ich ihren Willen verwirklichen werde, koste es, was es wolle. Ich wünsche mir, Ihr könntet endlich verstehen, dass ich kein Feind bin und dass ich Euch treu bin. Ich schätze Euch als einen Lehrer und als einen Magier. Ihr seid der Inbegriff von allem, nach dem ich strebe und wonach ich mich sehne. Ich wünsche mir... wir könnten uns gegenseitig vertrauen und zusammenarbeiten."

Ich verstumme und trete wütend gegen einen Stein. Vielleicht habe ich zu viel gesagt, aber ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Der dunkle Lord vermutet vielleicht, was er für mich darstellt, aber ich habe es nie laut gesagt. Wir verfallen in Stille und für eine Weile sitzt der dunkle Lord nur da und starrt seinen schwarzen Umhang an. Dann –

„Einem völlig zu vertrauen, das würde nur ein Hellmagier tun," sagt er schließlich. „Denn Vertrauen ist eine Schwäche; und von jemandem so abhängig zu sein kann der Untergang von einem sein."

„Das verstehe ich ja," zische ich. „Natürlich muss man selbstständig sein. Darüber rede ich aber nicht. Ihr misstraut mir noch immer. Und ich frage mich warum? Habe ich nicht Eurer Vertrauen verdient? Nach allem, was ich getan habe? Ich vertraue Euch nicht im Sinne, dass ich Euch blind wohin auch immer folgen würde. Ich benutze meinen eigenen Kopf. Aber manche Sachen, von denen Ihr mir nie erzählt habt, habe ich so akzeptiert, weil Ihr für sie bürgt. Es muss aber nicht so sein. Wir können zusammenarbeiten."

„Erinnert Ihr Euch an das Duell mit Dumbledore?" frage ich den schweigenden dunklen Lord. „Damals haben wir wirklich zusammengearbeitet. Unsere Gedanken waren eins; unsere Bewegungen und unsere Magie waren eins. Und zusammen haben wir ihn besiegt. Ich weiß ja, dass Ihr der dunkle Lord seid. Aber vielleicht könnt Ihr auch von Zeit zu Zeit etwas mit mir teilen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen. Wer weiß? Ihr wisst nicht, was ich vermöge. Nicht einmal ich weiß es. Das heute beweist es."

Anstatt aufzuspringen und mich anzubrüllen wird der dunkle Lord nachdenklich.

„Ich werde nicht leugnen, dass alles, was du getan hast, über deine Treue spricht. Es ist unnötig, darüber überhaupt zu reden. Ich weiß, dass du mit den Überresten deiner Seele der Dunkelheit dienst, sowie ich."

Wir wechseln Lächeln und der dunkle Lord fährt ein wenig ernster fort.

„Du bist kein Todesser," sagt er leise. „Da hast du Recht. Aber für mich ist es ein wenig schwierig, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich bin über sechzig Jahre alt, Harry. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, alleine zu arbeiten, weil keiner mir so nahe stehen konnte, wie du jetzt zu mir stehst. Vielleicht war ich ein wenig unfair zu dir."

Ich blinzele. Der dunkle Lord gibt zu, er habe einen Fehler begangen? Werden die Sternen vom Himmel fallen?

„Danke," sage ich verblüfft.

Ein Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht des dunklen Lords und er steht auf.

„Erzähl aber keinem davon, dass ich es soeben gesagt habe," sagt er. „Sonst wäre ich dazu gezwungen, dich umzubringen und zusammen mit jener verrückten Frau zu begraben."

Ich grinse breit.

„Wäre dies also eine gute Zeit, um Euch zu fragen, ob Ihr mein dunkles Mal entfernen könnt?" frage ich.

Der dunkle Lord hält inne und zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Habe ich gerade die Sache zu weit getrieben?

„Wisst Ihr," sage ich schnell. „Meine... Anhänger betrachten mich als ihren Anführer. Und das dunkle Mal lässt sie denken, dass ich nur ein Todesser bin, wie alle andere."

„Dann sind sie beschränkt, wenn sie so was glauben," sagt der dunkle Lord scharf. „Du bist mein Erbe."

„Ja, aber manche können nicht so weit sehen," sage ich schnell. „Und sie sind nur der Anfang. Ich hoffe, ich werde bald mehr Anhänger bekommen. Aber etwas, was dabei sehr wichtig ist, ist, dass ich Autorität für sie darstelle. Und das dunkle Mal macht meine Arbeit sehr schwierig, weil es etwas widersprüchliches darstellt."

Der dunkle Lord scheint es zu überlegen.

„Das dunkle Mal ist aber ein gutes Kommunikationsmittel," sagt er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir brauchen es nicht," werfe ich ungeduldig ein. „Kommt schon. Ihr braucht keinen Fluch, um mich nahe zu behalten. Ich weiß, worum es wirklich geht und dass es nur eine Ausrede ist. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin und werde immer da sein, um Euch mit Fragen zu plagen. Und falls es je passiert, dass man mich fängt, werde ich Eure und meine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab nehmen."

Voldemort richtet sich auf und mustert mich schweigend. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde spüre ich seine Anwesenheit in meinem Geist. Er überprüft, ob ich die Wahrheit erzähle. Schließlich nickt er.

„In Ordnung," sagt er leise. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. „Betrachte es also als ein Zeichen von meinem Vertrauen. Ich werde dein dunkles Mal entfernen."

„Danke, Meister," sage ich erleichtert.

„Erebus, also?" fragt er belustigt. „Ein wenig ehrgeizig, nicht wahr?"

„Ich habe von den besten gelernt," sage ich breit grinsend, ihm folgend.

„Schmeichler," murmelt der dunkle Lord als er über die Felsen klettert. „Aber mir gefällt es."


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Hier gibt es etwas über Harrys neuen Namen... wiki/Erebos

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 7 – Die kleinen dunklen Magier

Während Harry mit dem dunklen Lord wer weiß wohin geht, haben wir Hände voller Arbeit. Das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens ist besonders lebhaft heute, da die Todesser neue Gefangenen hergebracht haben und jetzt entspannen sie sich nach einer langen Mission im Salon im Erdgeschoss. Ich wiederum sitze mit meinen Freunden in der Bibliothek, die der einzige Ort ist, wo wir ungestört sein können.

„Nun," sage ich als ich in die Runde blicke. „Wir müssen alles sorgfältig planen. Draco, weißt du was Harry mit dem dunklen Lord macht? Sind sie zusammen auf einer Mission unterwegs?"

„Unterricht," antwortet Draco sofort. „Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Der dunkle Lord bringt ihm Nekromantik bei. Normalerweise ist es das beste, wenn solcher Unterricht in der Nacht stattfindet."

„Das heißt, er hätte schon zurück sein sollen," sage ich nachdenklich.

„Dann hätte ich ihn schon gesehen," sagt Draco lächelnd. „Er ist noch immer weg und der dunkle Lord auch."

„Na schön," sage ich geschäftsmäßig. „Wir müssen schnell handeln. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es klug wäre, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen. Aber glücklicherweise haben wir Hilfe. Narzissa und Lucius werden uns helfen."

„Mein Vater auch," meldet sich Theodore Nott zu Wort.

„Und meine Eltern," sagt Daphne Greengrass. „Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen."

„Ausgezeichnet," sage ich grinsend. „Also sie können shoppen gehen. Wir wiederum werden an dem Salon arbeiten. Wir haben noch ein paar Tage, um den Salon in etwas passendes zu verwandeln."

„Aber wir müssen ihn nach seinem Geschmack einrichten, sonst wird er keine Sekunde dort bleiben wollen," sagt Draco. Er zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich kenne ihn, ihm gefallen sowieso große Versammlungen nicht. Ihm würde es am meisten gefallen, wenn der Salon einer dunklen Höhle ähneln würde."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee," sage ich, mir die Hände reibend. „Was haltet ihr von ein paar Totenköpfen und von einem riesigen Bild der schwarzen Sonne?"

Meine Freunde brechen in billigendes Gemurmel aus.

„Sie sollen aber echt sein," behauptet Daphne.

„Oh," sage ich ein wenig überrascht. Ich habe eher gedacht, dass Steintotenköpfe genug wären.

„Keine Sorge, Tante Bellatrix kann ein paar Gräber auseinander nehmen," sagt Draco lächelnd. „Sie würde es bestimmt auch wollen, daran teilzunehmen. Ich muss sie nur fragen."

„In Ordnung," sage ich.

Na ja, hier reden wir über den dunklen Prinzen. Natürlich müssen die Totenköpfe echt sein. Ich seufze.

„Nun, Essen," fahre ich fort. „Wie wäre es mit einer Schokoladentorte?"

„In der Form einer schwarzen Sonne," wirft Theodore ein.

„Oder eher der eines Totenkopfes?" fragt Blaise.

„Warum nicht beides?" sagt Daphne Greengrass. „Oder eher eine Torte, welche dem Kopf von Aberforth Dumbledore ähnelt?"

Alle lachen und Draco grinst breit. So was würde Harry sehr gefallen. Insbesondere wenn er als der erste die Torte anschneidet... Ich erschaudere. Das wäre ein wenig komisch.

„Ich werde mit den Elfen darüber reden," sage ich entschlossen. „Nun, wir müssen entscheiden, was wir ihm kaufen."

„Er hat schon alles, was er braucht," ist Draco der Meinung.

„Sicherlich gibt es etwas, was ihm gefallen würde," sage ich.

„Etwas verfluchtes," sagt Blaise, in die Runde blickend.

„Es muss etwas nützliches sein, sonst wird er kein Interesse daran haben," sagt Draco ernst. „Etwas, was er benutzen kann."

Draco ist heute hier als ein Experte für Harrys Vorlieben.

„Das müssen leider die Erwachsenen erledigen," sage ich nachdenklich. „Mir wäre es am liebsten, wenn wir mitkommen können, aber ich denke nicht, dass es Harry gefallen würde. Er würde nur sagen, wir seien einen 'unnötiges Risiko' eingegangen."

Die Tür öffnet sich und Bellatrix Lestrange tritt ein. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie wegen einem Buch hierher gekommen ist, aber als sie uns erblickt, hält sie inne und lässt ihren Blick über uns schweifen.

„Meine kleinen Schüler," schnurrt sie mit den Armen in die Hüften gestemmt. „Was macht ihr hier? Ihr lernt nicht."

Obwohl wir Bücher vor uns geöffnet haben, kann man Bellatrix nicht täuschen. Seit sie unsere Lehrerin geworden ist, ist mir klargeworden, warum sie eine der besten Kämpfer in den dunklen Reihen ist. Ihr entgeht gar nichts.

„Wir planen Harrys Geburtstagsparty," sage ich schnell.

Bellatrix lacht und kommt auf uns zu.

„Eine Party für das kleine Prinzchen?" schnurrt sie, mir das Haar wuschelnd. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und Blaise kichert. „Kann ich daran teilnehmen?"

„Wir wollten dich soeben darum bitten, denn wir dürfen das Schloss nicht verlassen und wir müssen ein Geschenk für ihn kaufen," sagt Draco ernst.

„Ein Geschenk!" sagt Bellatrix aufgeregt und setzt sich eilig an den Tisch. „Ich weiß, was ihm gefallen würde. Ein Lederkostüm für Draco."

Draco wird purpurrot und Bellatrix lacht schallend. Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Bitte, wir brauchen deine Hilfe," sage ich verzweifelt. „Ich bezweifele, dass ein Sexspielzeug ein Geschenk wäre, das des dunklen Prinzen würdig wäre."

„Du bist unsere Rettung," fügt Blaise hinzu.

Bellatrix richtet sich auf und lächelt in die Runde.

„Schmeichler," höhnt sie. „Ganz der Anführer, was? Eigentlich habe ich eine sehr gute Idee, was ihm gefallen wird. Ronald Weasley mit einer roten Schleife um dem Hals."

Wir wechseln Blicke. Das ist...

„Phantastisch," meint Blaise begeistert.

„Oh ich weiß es nicht," sage ich unsicher.

Ich weiß, was er mit ihm tun würde. Zweifelsohne würde ihm das Geschenk sehr gefallen. Ronald Weasley war immer ein Dorn in Harrys Auge. Aber ihm einen Menschen zu schenken...

„Wissen wir, wo er steckt?" fragt Draco nachdenklich.

„Es ist Sommer," sagt Bellatrix sachlich. „Er ist mit seinen armen Eltern in dieser Höhle, die sie ihr Haus nennen."

„Also... wie sollen wir ihn fangen?" frage ich.

Mir gefällt die Idee ganz und gar nicht. Harry würde ihn zu Tode foltern, auch wenn es ihn glücklich machen würde. Aber das ist es ja. Es würde ihn glücklich machen. Ist das doch nicht der Sinn der Sache? Seit wir hier wohnen, habe ich gelernt, dass die dunklen Magier seltsame Sachen glücklich machen. Für mich war es und wird es immer sein – Bücher und Wissen.

„Oh, ich und ein paar Todesser müssen sowieso nach Großbritannien," sagt Bellatrix. „Wir könnten einen Umweg machen."

Sie zwinkert uns verschwörerisch zu. Alle scheinen von der Idee begeistert zu sein, außer mir. Ich hatte eigentlich ein gutes Buch im Sinn, oder einen schönen Dolch. Aber bloß keinen Mensch mit einer roten Schleife um den Hals.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedienung," sagt Draco ernst. „Dass du uns alle mitbringst. Du könntest sagen, falls irgendjemand fragt, du möchtest mit dem Unterricht im Freien weitermachen."

„Na klar," sagt Bellatrix begeistert. „Wir werden das Haus angreifen und den Wiesel finden."

„Oh ich weiß es nicht," murmele ich wieder.

„Hermine," sagt Blaise überrascht. „Er hat dich einmal angegriffen. Er hat dein und das Leben von Harry zur Hölle gemacht. Und er war nicht bestraft. Stattdessen haben seine Eltern eine neue Schule für ihn gefunden und jetzt kann er wieder die anderen Schüler schikanieren und angreifen. Denkst du nicht, dass er es verdient, bestraft zu werden?"

„Du weißt sehr wohl, was Harry mit ihm macht," erwidere ich.

„Auch wenn er es macht," sagt Blaise. „Würde es ihn glücklich machen. Und du wirst dabei helfen, ein Unrecht wieder gutzumachen. Der Welt zu zeigen, dass die dunkle Seite nicht vergisst und nicht vergibt. Dass die Schuldigen bestraft werden."

Ich seufze. Sie würden es sowieso auch ohne mich tun. Und ich gebe zu, die Ungerechtigkeit stört mich. Ich war zornig als ich herausgefunden habe, dass keiner bestraft worden ist. Dass Ronald einfach zu seinem Haus zurückgekehrt ist. Wahrscheinlich hat der Tod des Ministers dazu beigetragen, aber trotzdem. Er hat jemanden in der Schule angegriffen. Wenn er ein Erwachsener wäre, wäre er zweifelsohne bestraft worden. Aber sein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium und Menschen mögen ihn. Er hat zweifelsohne mit ein paar Menschen geredet und sie davon überzeugt, seinen Sohn freizulassen. Ich gebe zu, einmal habe ich davon geträumt, Weasley zu zeigen, wer Hermine Granger wirklich ist, aber ich habe es aufgegeben. Vielleicht ist das meine Chance.

„Ja, in Ordnung," sage ich schließlich. „Aber wir brauchen einen guten Plan. Wir können nicht einfach so in den Fuchsbau platzen und ihn entführen. Wir wissen nicht, wie gut das Haus beschützt ist. Und falls etwas schiefgeht, wäre der dunkle Prinz sehr wütend."

„Deswegen haben wir dich," sagt Draco schmunzelnd. „Du wirst einen guten Plan schmieden und uns anführen."

Ich lächele zurück und schüttele den Kopf. In Ordnung... Es wäre viel leichter, wenn Harry ein Hellmagier wäre. Eine Schokoladentorte würde genügen. Aber stattdessen werden wir ihm einen Menschen schenken. Warum muss Harry so kompliziert sein?

oooooooooooooooooo

Aber es nicht viel Zeit ist für das Planen übriggeblieben. Ich habe alte Zeitungen bestellt und Bellatrix gefragt, ob sie die Spione im Ministerium fragen könne, was sie über den Fuchsbau und die Schutzzauber wissen, welche die Weasleys benutzt haben. Man muss schließlich auf alles gefasst sein.

Andererseits müssen wir ja nicht ins Haus einbrechen. Ich erinnere mich an Harrys erfolgreichen Angriff auf das Haus von Minister Crouch. Warte mal, ich habe es irgendwo... Ach ja. Er ist durch das Fenster hineingekommen. Und da es Sommer ist, wird Ronald zweifelsohne mit einem offenen Fenster schlafen.

Es ist viel einfacher, und die Mehrheit der Zauberwelt macht es auch so, der ehemalige Minister eingeschlossen, nur die Eingangstür mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen. Normalerweise kann man die Wirkung der Zauber auch rund um das ganze Haus spüren, aber sie ist schwächer.

Natürlich kann Harry seine Magiesicht benutzen, um die Schutzzauber sehen zu können, nachdem er sie einfach auseinander nehmen kann. Aber so was vermag ich ja nicht. Ich könnte einen Todesser um Ratschlag bitten... Aber nein. Ich werde es selbst tun. Ich schaffe es schon.

Es klopft an der Tür und ich schaue überrascht auf.

„Herein," sage ich, mich aufsetzend.

Eine breit grinsende Bellatrix stolziert rein, dabei eine Matschspur auf meinem sauberen Teppich hinterlassend. Ich verenge die Augen und habe gerade vor, ihr zu sagen, sie solle ihre Stiefel ausziehen, als auch ein Zauberer reinkommt. Ich kenne ihn nicht.

„Hallo, meine fleißige Schülerin," Bellatrix begrüßt mich fröhlich.

Ihr Blick fällt auf den hohen Zeitungsstapel auf meinem Nachttisch und sie kichert.

„Recherchieren?" fragt sie sarkastisch. „So erfährst du nichts. Ich wiederum bringe jemanden, der dir helfen kann."

Sie deutet auf den Zauberer, der mich ernst anschaut.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine," sage ich höflich, meine Hand ausstreckend.

„Pius," sagt der Zauberer mit einer mechanischen Stimme.

Ähm... Stimmt was nicht? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?

Bellatrix zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu und wendet sich dem Zauberer zu. Sie gibt ihm einen groben Schubs in den Rippen.

„Erzähl ihr, was du mir soeben erzählt hast," befiehlt sie ihm.

Ach so. Er steht unter Imperius. Ich habe davon gelesen, die Symptome studiert, aber ich habe nie eine Person wirklich gesehen, die unter einem dauerhaften Imperius steht. Das ist einfach faszinierend... Ich vermute, es wäre ein wenig unhöflich, mir jetzt Notizen zu machen?

„Ronald Weasley befindet sich momentan in seinem Haus mit seinen Eltern," beginnt er zu sprechen. „Das Haus an sich ist mit keinem Schutzzauber geschützt, erkennt aber nur die Bewohner des Hauses. Falls ein Gast sie besuchen will, muss er von einem Mitglied der Familie hineingeführt werden."

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam. Eigentlich ziemlich primitiv, aber äußerst wirksam. Wie funktioniert dieser Zauber? Es hört sich so an, als hätte jemand das Weasley Blut dafür benutzt... Aber das wäre Blutmagie, oder eher, Schwarzmagie. Auf eine ähnliche Weise funktionieren auch die Schutzzauber, die dieses Schloss schützen, das heißt, nur die Todesser können reinkommen.

„Also was du brauchst, ist ein Weasley," stellt Bellatrix unnötigerweise fest.

„Wie bekomme ich einen in die Finger?" frage ich verzweifelt. „Es wäre einfacher abzuwarten, bis Ronald in die Winkelgasse geht."

„Und du könntest eine Ewigkeit warten, denn er hat kein Geld, um sich etwas zu kaufen," erwidert Bellatrix. „Keine Sorge, meine kleine Schülerin. Ich habe auch an das gedacht. Percy Weasley arbeitet im Ministerium, obwohl, laut Pius hier, ist er zu Hause nicht gerade herzlich willkommen. Er ist aber ein Weasley."

„Ach so," sage ich gedankenversunken. Mein Gehirn beginnt schnell zu arbeiten und ich richte mich auf. „Also soll ich auf ihn warten, wenn er das Ministerium verlässt, ihn fangen und zum Fuchsbau apparieren."

„Genau," sagt Bellatrix glücklich.

„Das hört sich machbar an," murmele ich.

„Er soll bis siebzehn Uhr mit der Arbeit fertig sein," sagt Bellatrix. „Aber wir sollen schon früher da sein. Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden."

„Warte, warte," unterbreche ich sie. „Wir können unmöglich schon heute gehen!"

„Und warum nicht?" fragt Bellatrix herausfordernd.

„Weil... weil... ich noch immer nicht bereit bin," platzt es aus mir.

Sie verdreht die Augen und deutet mit ihrem Stab auf den Zeitungsstapel, der verschwindet.

„Hey!" schreie ich wütend.

„Das brauchst du nicht," sagt Bellatrix entschlossen. „Was du brauchst ist nur ein wenig Mut und Klugheit. Klug bist du schon; aber bist du mutig? Hat die kleine Schülerin Schiss vor den Weasleys?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall," erwidere ich zornig.

„Schön," sagt Bellatrix süß. „Also steht dir nichts im Weg. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden in der Eingangshalle. Hast du eine Todesserrobe?"

„So was ähnliches, ja," murmele ich finster.

„Eine Maske?" fragt Bellatrix.

„JA," erwidere ich.

„Na also bist du bereit," sagt sie einfach. „Sag es den anderen. Tschüss!"

Sie zieht den Zauberer mit sich und knallt die Tür zu. Ich stöhne und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen. Schlimmer kann es wohl nicht sein. Eigentlich kann es. Harry könnte mitbekommen, dass wir etwas vorhaben und uns daran hindern. Hoffentlich ist er noch immer damit beschäftigt, eine Armee Inferi zu erschaffen. Oder was auch immer die beiden zusammen treiben.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ich kann es kaum glauben, was ich gerade tue... hier stimmt was nicht. Es ist, als hätte ich mit einem Zauber gespielt, der jetzt außer Kontrolle geraten ist und der sich gegen mich gewendet hat. Was habe ich nur getan? Ich bereite mich gerade vor, in den Fuchsbau einzubrechen, dabei eine Todessermaske tragend und Ronald Weasley zu entführen. Träume ich?

Ich bin diejenige, die alles ins Rollen gebracht hat. Ich bin diejenige, die das Planen von Harrys Geburtstagsparty an sich genommen hat. Ich wollte ihm etwas besonderes schenken und deswegen werde ich ihm einen Menschen schenken, den er brutal ermorden wird...

„Gehen wir," verkündige ich laut zu meinen Freunden.

Wir greifen nach dem Portschlüssel, den Bellatrix für uns gemacht hat. Ich hasse diesen Tag, geht mir durch den Kopf als die Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers sich um mich auflöst. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein. Und der Tag hat so schön angefangen. Es war sonnig und sehr warm und ich wollte Crookshanks zu einem Spaziergang mitnehmen. Ein Buch lesen, an Keksen knabbern und die Wärme genießen. Und was tue ich stattdessen? Ich reise mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum und lande direkt in Matsch und Dreck des Großbritanniens. Wunderbar.

Zähneknirschend erinnere ich mich selbst schon wieder, warum ich es tue. Wegen Harry. Ich atme tief durch und zücke meinen Stab, das Atmen von Bellatrix hörend.

Percy Weasley. Der Mann ist ein wenig eingebildet, aber außerdem ganz in Ordnung. Er ist vielleicht der einzige Weasley, der kein Ebenbild von Arthur oder Molly Weasley ist. Er hält sich an den Regeln, schätzt das Wissen und ist ehrgeizig. Er ist keinem der Weasleys ähnlich. Andererseits muss ich zugeben, dass er manchmal ein wenig nervig war. Seit wann arbeitet er im Ministerium? Ist er nicht etwa zu jung dafür?

Nun ja. Der Junge tut mir eigentlich leid. Ich werde ihn dafür benutzen, um in den Fuchsbau reinzukommen und er verdient es nicht. Andererseits werden wir keinen verletzen – hoffentlich – und werden nur Ronald mitnehmen.

Eigentlich ist es ziemlich dumm. Ronald ist eine nervige Person, die voller kindischer Eifersucht ist. Er hat es aber zu weit getrieben. Er wollte wahrscheinlich unter den Jungen beliebt sein, denn seit Harry nichts mehr mit ihm tun wollte, war er alleine. Mit der Zeit hat er sich mit Seamus und Justin angefreundet, aber sie waren eher eine Bande als drei Freunde. Die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn verlassen hat, hat er wahrscheinlich als eine Art persönliche Beleidigung angenommen, und sicherlich hat es ihn verletzt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er im Geheimen eigentlich weiter Harrys bester Freund bleiben wollte. Aber stattdessen hat er dieses Gefühl gegen Zorn und Hass ausgetauscht, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, Harry ständig zu verfolgen und auch mich zu quälen. Ich kann ihn nicht hassen. Er ist eine jämmerliche Person, die Hilfe braucht. Er sehnt sich nach Anerkennung, aber er hat falsche Sachen unternommen, um sie zu bekommen. Er tut mir leid. Und er verdient nicht das Schicksal, das wir soeben für ihn geplant haben.

Und Harry... Er hätte es schon hinter sich lassen sollen. Klar, als Ronald mich angegriffen hat, hat er tagelang davon geträumt, ihn umbringen zu können. Weil er ja mir wehgetan hat. Was mir eigentlich schmeichelt. Andererseits ist Mord zu oft in Harrys Gedanken, also muss es nichts besonderes bedeuten. Er braucht keinen richtigen Grund, jemanden umbringen zu wollen. Die Tatsache, dass diese Person etwas gegen ihn, mich oder die dunkle Seite hat, genügt für ihn.

Wie dem auch sei... Ach, da ist Percy. Bellatrix springt auf die Füße und reißt mich damit aus den Gedanken. Ich reiße mich zusammen und folge ihr, aber Bellatrix ist schneller. Vertraut sie uns so wenig? Sie betäubt ihn und schleift ihn so schnell wie möglich hinter das Gebüsch, bevor jemand anderer aus dem Tunnel herauskommt. Glücklicherweise war er alleine. Weil keiner mit ihm reden will? Warum hat er sich überhaupt mit seiner Familie gestritten? Warum wohnt er nicht mehr bei ihnen? Hat er eine Freundin gefunden?

„Portschlüssel, schnell," sagt Bellatrix.

Gerade in dem Moment, als zwei Zauberer aus dem Tunnel herauskommen, welcher der Beamteneingang ist, greifen wir alle nach dem Portschlüssel und ich porte zusammen mit Bellatrix und dem bewusstlosen Percy. Hoffentlich haben sie uns nicht gesehen, sonst könnten auch sie zum Fuchsbau apparieren.

Der Fuchsbau hat sich gar nicht geändert. Er sieht genauso seltsam wie immer. Es sieht noch immer so aus, als würde er jede Sekunde auseinander fallen. Ich erinnere mich an die Zeit, die ich in der Küche von Molly verbracht habe, und ich seufze. Die Frau tut mir auch leid. Sie leben in solcher Armut und weswegen? Weil sie eine große Familie wollten. Und dabei haben sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie miserabel ihre Kinder sein werden, wenn sie nicht Sachen bekommen können, die sie sich wünschen. Ich bin ja ein Einzelkind und ich hatte alles, was ich mir wünschen konnte. Meine Eltern verdienen zwar nicht viel, aber da sie nur mich hatten, war ich ihre kleine Prinzessin. Sie haben mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und ich musste sie mit keinem teilen. Ich war glücklich... Und ich war das glücklichste Mädchen auf der Welt, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Aber als ich zum ersten Mal aus Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen bin, ist mir klargeworden, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich hatte so viele Geschichten und wollte ihnen so viel erzählen, von Hogwarts, von meinen neuen Freunden, von der Schule, aber mit der Zeit ist mir klargeworden, dass seit ich mein Elternhaus verlassen habe, etwas sich verändert hat. Ihre Einstellung mir gegenüber hat sich geändert. Sie waren natürlich glücklich, weil ich glücklich war, aber sie konnten meine Freude nicht verstehen. Vermutlich fühlen sich so die Eltern von Kindern, die von einer Rockband besessen sind. Sie möchten ja ihre Freude mit ihren Eltern teilen, aber es ist umsonst, denn sie verstehen es nicht.

Was ist dabei schiefgegangen? Ich hatte solch ein gutes Leben, bis mein Hogwartsbrief angekommen ist. Allmählich hat sich alles geändert. Meine Eltern haben ja keine Ahnung, dass unsere Verwandten keine Muggel sind. Sie wissen es nicht – und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen je davon erzählen werde. Wozu auch? Es wird nichts ändern. Und ein paar Jahre später was tue ich? Ich kauere mitten in einem Weizenfeld und habe vor, jemanden zu entführen sodass mein bester Freund und Anführer seinen Spaß mit ihm haben kann. Etwas stimmt hier nicht...

„In Ordnung," flüstere ich entschlossen, in die Runde blickend.

„Wir müssen alle mit Percy reinkommen, sonst werden die Schutzzauber denken, dass die anderen Eindringlinge sind. Die Küche und das Wohnzimmer sind im Erdgeschoss. Die Schlafzimmer sind da oben. Ich möchte, dass zwei von euch in jedem Stock Wache halten. Falls die Tür des Schlafzimmers sich öffnet, betäubt wer auch immer heraus kommt. Keiner soll verletzt werden."

„Spaßverderberin," schnurrt Bellatrix.

Ich gebe ihr einen Schubs in den Rippen und sie kichert.

„In Ordnung, das ist eure kleine Mission," sagt sie belustigt. „Ich bin nur hier um sicher zu sein, dass meine kleinen Schüler nichts dummes anstellen."

„Ronald schläft im Schlafzimmer ganz oben. Also wir zwei gehen ihn holen. So bald wir fertig sind, müssen wir uns gleich zurückziehen, falls jemand mitbekommt, dass wir da sind," fahre ich fort. „Und in gar keinem Fall verlasst ihr eure Posten. Das ist sehr wichtig. Sind wir einverstanden?"

„Und keiner schläft im Erdgeschoss?" fragt Draco leise. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich hundertprozentig sicher bin, aber es gibt nur ein paar Sofas da unten," sage ich nachdenklich. „Es gibt keinen Raum zum Schlafen. Falls man ja nicht auf einem Sofa schläft."

„Vielleicht haben sie Gäste?" fragt Blaise.

„Auf einem Sofa schlafen, das würde man Blutverrätern wie Weasleys schon zutrauen," sagt Daphne verächtlich.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um Krach zu schlagen oder zu kämpfen," sage ich ernst. „Wir sind hier, um Ronald zu holen sodass wir eine Schleife um seinen Hals binden und ihn Harry schenken können. Ist das klar? Wir müssen unser Ziel im Auge behalten und nicht davon abschweifen."

„Ja, in Ordnung," alle murmeln.

„Und das bezieht sich auch auf dich, meine große Lehrerin," sage ich zu Bellatrix.

Sie kichert.

„Keine Sorge, kleine," sagt sie amüsiert. „Und seit wann bin ich 'die große Lehrerin'?"

„Man nennt es Sarkasmus," murmelt Blaise.

Bellatrix zischt in seine Richtung, aber ich ziehe sie auf die Füße. Ich möchte alles so schnell wie möglich hinter mir haben.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass Percy nicht beim Bewusstsein sein muss, um Gäste ins Haus mitzubringen. Ich möchte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er schreit oder davonläuft, also soll er lieber bewusstlos bleiben. Und alles wird zweifelsohne besser verlaufen, wenn wir uns nicht um ihn kümmern müssen, sondern ihn einfach als eine Art Ticket um ins Haus reinzukommen benutzen können.

Diese Maske fühlt sich eigentlich ziemlich angenehm an. Denn ich kann sie überhaupt nicht an meiner Haut spüren und sie passt sich dem Gesicht von dem Träger an. Ich sollte wirklich mein Haar schneiden, langsam geht es mir auf die Nerven...

Ein Blitz reißt mich aus den Gedanken heraus und ich werfe mich auf den Boden. Was soll das? Haben die Weasleys mitbekommen, dass wir hier sind? Haben sie...?

„Crucio!" höre ich die aufgeregte und hohe Stimme von Bellatrix, die auf die Füße gesprungen ist.

Ich schaue mich wie wild herum. Ich höre panisches Rascheln als meine Freunde durch den Weizen hin und her laufen oder sich auf den Boden werfen, um einem Fluch aufzuweichen. Denn jetzt wird mir klar, dass es nicht nur eine Person gibt, die uns angreift.

„Kinder! Arthur, das sind Kinder!" höre ich die gut bekannte Stimme von Molly Weasley.

Der Stimme nach zu beurteilen befindet sie sich direkt vor mir, also muss sie die zweite Fluchquelle sein. Die erste also muss Arthur Weasley sein, den die immer kampflustige Bellatrix jetzt in die Finger gekriegt hat und mit einem Cruciatusfluch foltert.

Ich springe auf die Füße und dränge mich durch den Weizen so schnell es geht. Wenn Molly jemandem etwas antut, werde ich...

Ein Blitz saust mir über den Kopf hinweg und ich stolpere. Verdammter Weizen!

Ich laufe so schnell wie ich kann. Wo sind sie? Als ich den Weizen ungeduldig zur Seite schiebe, stoße ich urplötzlich auf eine wütende Molly Weasley. Sie steht mit ihrem Rücken zu mir gewandt und kämpft mit Blaise und Draco, die sie gnadenlos angreifen.

„Exuras!" schreie ich bevor sie sich mir zuwenden kann.

Ich erinnere mich an den Unterricht von Bellatrix. Wenn man gegen Hellmagier kämpft, soll man nur die dunkle Magie benutzen, denn sie wissen so gut wie gar nichts darüber und vermuten, dass die dunkle Magie nur aus verbotenen Flüchen besteht. Wie kurzsichtig von ihnen...

Molly Weasley schreit gequält auf und ich beiße mich auf die Lippen. Es hätte so nicht sein sollen. Wir hätten einfach eindringen und Ronald mitnehmen sollen. Es hätte keine Verletzten geben sollen. Und doch... Jetzt ist sie mein Feind und sie wird meinen Freunden wehtun, wenn ich sie nicht stoppe.

Magie tobt durch meinen Körper und ich mache einen Schritt in ihre Richtung.

„FINDET IHN!" schreie ich, auf das Haus deutend. „WIR KÜMMERN UNS UM DIE BEIDEN! LOS, GEHT!"

Draco zieht Blaise mit sich und sie verschwinden. Ich wirbele herum um Mollys Betäubungszauber auszuweichen. Die Frau hat sich schnell zusammengerissen... Vielleicht viel zu schnell. Stimmt was mit meinem Fluch nicht?

„Wen sucht ihr?" zischt sie.

Ich schieße einen guten Fluch in ihre Richtung, hoffend, dass er stärker als der erste ist, und springe in den Weizen. Es ist ein wenig schwierig, mitten in einem Weizenfeld zu kämpfen. Aber glücklicherweise gibt es genug Tageslicht um sehen zu können was ich da tue.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?" brüllt Molly, wie verrückt Zauber in meine Richtung schießend.

Ich beschwöre einen Schild, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange er aushalten wird. In einem Moment wird es aber ganz still und ich höre Rascheln und tiefe Atemzüge. Und mir wird gleich klar, dass Molly Weasley auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Hause ist, um ihre Kinder zu retten.

Ich renne los. Verdammter Weizen... Ich kann absolut nichts sehen. Wo bin ich überhaupt?

„Weise mir die Richtung Fuchsbau," befehle ich meinem Stab, der sich schnell nach rechts dreht.

Ich höre Schreie... Blitze erleuchten den Himmel in der Ferne... Sie kämpfen...

Ich sollte eigentlich apparieren. Ich erinnere mich an den schmalen Pfad, der zum Haus hinauf führt und konzentriere mich darauf. So bald ich appariere, schaue ich mich um.

„LASST MEINE KINDER IN RUHE!" schreit Molly Weasley, die wie verrückt auf ein paar Figuren in schwarz schießt.

„Confundus!" schreie ich, auf sie zu rennend. Ich kann nicht richtig zielen, während ich laufe. Ich bremse ab und richte entschlossen meinen Stab auf sie. „Confundus!"

Molly wirbelt herum, erblickt mich, schießt aber in eine ganz andere Richtung.

„Stupor!" schreie ich.

Aus der anderen Richtung saust der gleiche Zauber auf Molly zu und trifft sie mitten in die Brust. Sie kippt um und ich renne auf sie zu.

„Wo ist Percy?" frage ich Draco, der bei meiner Seite erscheint.

„Die anderen suchen ihn," sagt Draco.

Seine Stirn blutet und er atmet schwer, aber sonst scheint es ihm gut zu gehen.

„Wir haben ihn irgendwo im Weizen hinterlassen, als wir angegriffen wurden," erklärt er.

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand aus dem Haus herauskommt. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Molly mit ihrem hysterischen Schreien alle geweckt hat.

„Wo ist Arthur?" frage ich, Molly Weasley schnell bindend. Sie wird es überleben.

„Tot," antwortet die Stimme von Bellatrix, die gerade in diesem Moment aus den Weizen herauskommt.

Sie hat Weizen in ihren Haaren und ihre Kleidung ist zerrissen, aber sie sieht sehr zufrieden aus.

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. So hätte es nicht sein sollen. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, dass sie sich verteidigen werden und dass Opfer unvermeidlich wären.

In jenem Moment bricht die Hölle los. Ich werfe mich auf den Boden und presse das Gesicht gegen das Gras als eine Salve Flüchen aus dem Haus donnert. Sie sind wach.

„Wir sollen gehen," ist Daphne der Meinung, die hinter dem Besenschrank kauert. „Wir sollen zurückziehen!"

„WAAAS?" schreit Bellatrix, die sich auch hinter den Besenschrank wirft. Sie lehnt sich gegen die Bretter und atmet tief durch. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Das sind nur Kinder!"

„Wir auch sind Kinder," sagt Daphne sachlich.

„Nein, ihr seid kleine dunkle Magier," sagt Bellatrix.

Ich muss zugeben, dass sie Recht hat. Falls wir jetzt gehen, werden die Weasleys umziehen und wir werden nie wieder Ronald finden können. Aber es gibt noch etwas. Wenn wir unsere Aufgabe unerfüllt lassen, werden wir Witzfiguren des gesamten dunklen Ordens werden. Wir sind Harrys Anhänger und man wird auch ihn auslachen, wenn wir fehlschlagen. Komm schon, Hermine. Wo ist dein Mut? Wo ist deine Kraft? Wolltest du nicht vor ein paar Monaten allen zeigen, wer du bist und was du gelernt hast? Ja, aber ich wollte nicht, dass die Unschuldigen leiden. Das hier habe ich nicht gewollt. Aber ich kann Bellatrix verbieten, Molly anzufassen und ich kann mich bemühen, keinem etwas anzutun. Wir werden Ronald holen, auch wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.

Ich höre meinen Namen und drehe mich um. Theodore und Blaise haben den bewusstlosen Percy gefunden und jetzt stecken sie hinter der Hecke und schauen mich erwartungsvoll an. Glücklicherweise haben sie ihn problemlos gefunden und her geschleift. Mittlerweile hört die Salve Flüche aus dem Haus nicht auf und regnet auf den Besenschrank, hinter dem Bellatrix und Daphne kauern, dabei Löcher in die Bretter bohrend. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie den Besenschrank in die Luft jagen.

Ich atme tief durch schaue in die Richtung von Bellatrix. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ich nicke ihr zu und sie nickt zurück. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zeichnet sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hat verstanden.

Gebückt laufend, gelange ich zu Blaise und Theodore und werfe mich zu ihnen auf den Boden.

„Zaubere ihn federleicht," sage ich zu Blaise.

„Schon getan," sagt er eilig.

„Gut," sage ich, mich umschauend.

Ein Blitz durchbohrt die Hecke und wir rollen zur Seite. Wir sollen so schnell wie möglich die Weasleys außer Gefecht setzen, sonst wird es Verletzte geben. Wir können uns hier nicht ewig verstecken und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, wird es gefährlicher.

„Blaise, du trägst ihn," sage ich zu ihm. „Theodore, du wirst zusammen mit mir auf das Haus schießen. Wir halten uns zusammen. In Ordnung?"

Sie beide nicken.

Ich hebe eine Hand in die Luft und Bellatrix spring wie gestochen auf. Sie rennt auf das Haus zu, auf das Fenster, aus dem die Flüche kommen, zielend. Es zerspringt in tausend Stücke und sie lacht, dicht von Daphne gefolgt. Der Zauber, mit dem die Weasleys das Haus geschützt habe, erlaubt es keinem, der ungeladen ist, reinzukommen, aber man kann ruhig ein Fenster zersprengen. Das ist interessant.

Wo sind die anderen? Ich kann mich momentan nicht damit beschäftigen, aber wir sollen sie finden. Jetzt ist aber die Weasleys außer Gefecht zu setzen unsere Priorität Nummer eins. Mann ich höre mich wie Harry an!

Blaise läuft gebückt bei meiner Seite mit Percy über seine Schulter wie ein Kartoffelsack geworfen als ich auf das Haus zu sprinte, ein paar Flüche in Richtung Fenster abschießend. So sammeln wir uns bei der Eingangstür. Wenigstens können die Weasleys, die im Haus stecken, nicht direkt die Eingangstür treffen, denn um das zu erreichen, sollten sie sich aus dem Fenster heraus lehnen und sie wären dadurch leichte Ziele.

Ich nehme eilig die Hand von dem bewusstlosen Percy und drücke die Klinke damit. Die Tür lässt sich problemlos öffnen und ich springe ohne darüber nachzudenken hinein. Sofort saust mir ein Fluch über den Kopf und trifft Theodore, der mir auf den Fersen gefolgt ist, und er kippt um. Keine Zeit...

Bellatrix platzt gerade in dem Moment rein, in dem ich Fred und George Weasley, die sich hinter dem Tisch versteckt haben, mit einem guten Fluch außer Gefecht setze und zu den gut bekannten Treppen laufe. In der Zwischenzeit hat Blaise Percy fallen lassen und folgt mir.

„Impedimenta!" schreie ich als ich einen Kopf hinter der Tür im ersten Stock erblicke.

Ob Ronald noch immer in seinem Schlafzimmer steckt? Keine Ahnung... Mein Bein brennt. Hat mich ein Fluch getroffen? Keine Ahnung. Weitermachen. Ich habe die neutrale Magie benutzt... Warum denn? Man kann genauso gut mit dunkler Magie jemanden außer Gefecht setzen.

„Claude se!" schreit Blaise, auf die zweite Tür deutend.

„Gute Idee," sage ich tief atmend, die Treppen weiter kletternd.

Erst jetzt kann ich die Vorteile und die Wirkung der Trainings von Bellatrix merken. Ich finde es gar nicht anstrengend, all das Laufen und die Magie, die ich ständig benutze. Einmal hätte mich so was schnell erschöpft, aber jetzt fühle ich mich ganz in Ordnung. Natürlich kann es etwas mit Adrenalin zu tun haben.

Nun, hier schlafen Fred und George, aber sie sind da unten. Hier ist das Schlafzimmer von Molly und Arthur, aber sie sind da draußen... Na ja, er ist tot. Denke nicht darüber nach, Hermine, es ist keine gute Zeit dafür.

Die Tür des Schlafzimmers im letzten Stock wird abrupt geschlossen und meine Instinkte sagen mir, er sei drin.

„Bombarda!" schreie ich entschlossen.

Ich höre einen gedämpften Schrei als die Tür explodiert, aber ich weiche nicht zurück. Den Atem anhaltend, springe ich durch die noch immer herumfliegenden Holzstücke und den Staub und wedele mit dem Stab.

„Stupor! Stupor! Stupor!" schreie ich wie wild, einen Zauber nach dem anderen abschießend.

Blaise springt wie ein Taucher hinein, der sich darauf vorbereitet hat, in einen See hinein zu springen und tut es mir gleich. Ein Blitz donnert aus Richtung Bett und ich richte erneut meinen Stab darauf. Da ist er...

„Bombarda!" zische ich.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber jetzt da ich endlich da bin, spüre ich kochende Wut in meinem Inneren. Er versteckt sich hier wie eine Ratte, während seine Brüder da unten kämpfen... Feigling... Er ist nichts mehr, als ein Feigling... Obwohl mein Bein noch immer brennt, tobt die Magie durch meinen Körper und ich lasse sie frei.

„STUPOR!" schreien ich und Blaise zusammen. Es gibt ein dumpfes Geräusch und dann Klappern. Hat er seinen Stab fallen lassen? Haben wir ihn getroffen?

„Fluvius!" sage ich als das nächste.

Der Staub löst sich schnell auf als Wasser aus meinem Stab beginnt hervor zu quellen und die Überreste des Bettes durchnässt. Blaise macht einen resoluten Schritt vorwärts und ruft aufgeregt auf.

„Wir haben ihn," sagt er triumphierend, sich zu mir drehend.

„Wir müssen uns vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich bewusstlos ist," sage ich entschlossen.

„Immer auf der Hut," murmelt Blaise.

Von da unten kommt eine Menge Lärm aber wenn ich mich bücke und Ronald einen groben Schubs gebe, wird im Haus auf einmal ganz still.

„Gehen wir," sage ich eilig, Ronald federleicht zaubernd.

Ich bücke mich um ihn zu nehmen, aber Blaise ist schneller.

„Ich werde ihn tragen," sagt er und zwinkert mir zu.

Ich lächele ihn dankbar an.

Auch wenn ich Ronalds Zimmer nicht auseinander genommen hätte, wäre es sowieso ein totales Durcheinander. Es gibt Klamotten auf dem Boden, ein paar Bücher auf dem Tisch, die schon eine Staubschicht auf sich haben, das heißt, er hat sie seit er zu Hause angekommen ist nicht angefasst, und eine Menge Quidditchposter. Einmal war er mein bester Freund... Bloß nicht jetzt darüber nachdenken!

Ich drehe mich um und beginne die Treppen nach unten zu steigen.

„Hier unten ist alles in Ordnung," höre ich die Stimme von Bellatrix.

„Hier auch," brülle ich zurück. „Wir haben ihn und wir kommen."

Jubel bricht im Erdgeschoss aus und Blaise und ich steigen zusammen mit Ronald, den er mühelos trägt, die Treppen hinunter. Theodore ist wieder auf den Beinen und er sieht ein wenig erschüttert aus, aber außerdem völlig in Ordnung.

In der Zwischenzeit sind die anderen angekommen. Sie erklären uns eilig, dass sie sich vor der Salve Flüche versteckt und schließlich einen Weg ins Haus hinein gefunden haben, das heißt, ein kleines Kellerfenster war offen und sie sind rein gekrochen. So haben sie sich im Keller versteckt und sind rausgekommen, als sie uns gehört haben. Also haben die Weasleys nicht daran gedacht. Einmal werde ich mit Harry darüber reden müssen, wie man in ein Haus eindringen kann und welche Schutzzauber es gibt. Natürlich stellen auch sie für ihn kein Problem dar, denn er kann sie eigentlich sehen und er ist dazu fähig, sie auseinander zu nehmen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das gleiche für mich selbst sagen kann. Es gibt so viele verschiedene Arten der Schutzzauber, dass es ziemlich riskant ist, zu versuchen, sie auseinander zu nehmen wenn man nicht weiß, um welche Zauber es eigentlich handelt. Jeder von ihnen kann eine Falle sein und ein Alarm auslösen. Was ich schon im Haus von Ollivander gesehen habe.

Also sind wir jetzt alle hier und wir haben Roland. Moment mal... Ich habe Fred und George gesehen. Sie liegen bewusstlos hinter dem Tisch. Percy ist auch hier. Ronald ist hier. Also wer war in den Zimmern im ersten Stock?

„Wer ist noch hier, außer den Weasleys?" frage ich die Schwarzmagierin, die sich gegen die Wand lehnt und mit ihrem Stab spielt.

„Ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen," sagt sie achselzuckend. „Spielt es eine Rolle? Den Bengel haben wir ja. Und hier möchte ich keine weitere Sekunde bleiben. Dieses Loch, das sie Haus nennen, ist einfach widerlich."

„Moment mal," sage ich entschlossen. „Ich muss wissen."

Bellatrix zischt und versucht mir zu sagen, wir sollen uns beeilen, aber ich steige schon wieder die Treppen hoch.

„Er würde wissen wollen, wen die Weasleys hergerufen haben," sage ich über meine Schulter.

Draco und Blaise folgen mir und tauchen gerade in dem Moment auf, in dem ich eine der Türe im ersten Stock aufmache.

Im Zimmer an der linken Seite liegt ein Mädchen bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Jemand hat sie betäubt. Oder? Ich bücke mich und streiche ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Lavender Brown. Hätte ich mir denken können. Sie ist wahrscheinlich noch immer Ronalds Freundin, sonst wäre sie nicht hier. Ich taste nach ihrem Herzschlag und atme erleichtert aus. Sie ist nur betäubt worden. Wahrscheinlich haben sich Bellatrix und die anderen mit den zwei Zimmern im ersten Stock beschäftigt, während Blaise und ich da oben waren.

„Hier sind zwei Gryffindors," meldet sich Draco aus dem anderen Zimmer. „Wie heißen sie? Ich hab es vergessen."

„Wahrscheinlich Justin und Seamus," sage ich. „Kommt. Hier gibt es nicht mehr zu sehen. Wir haben herausgefunden, was wir herausfinden wollten."

Bellatrix trommelt mit den Fingern gegen den Tisch und fuchtelt ungeduldig mit den Armen als wir zurück in die Küche kommen.

„Na endlich," sagt sie. „Wir sollen Molly Weasley mitnehmen. Vielleicht kann sie..."

Ein Schrei bricht die Stille. Ich fahre hoch und richte meinen Stab auf die Tür. Ein paar ewige Sekunden verstreichen und mir wird es schnell klar, dass die lauten, panischen Stimmen, die wir jetzt alle hören, von da draußen kommen. Jemand ist gekommen. Nur wer?

„Auroren," Draco zischt. Daphne schnappt nach Luft.

Der Ausdruck von Bellatrix erhellt sich sofort.

„Auroren!" sagt sie begeistert. „Endlich werde ich Spaß haben!"

Sie hüpft zur Tür hinüber und streckt ihre Hand nach der Türklinke, aber ich schlage ihre Hand weg.

„Nein!" zische ich. „Bist du verrückt? Vielleicht konnten wir es mit den Weasleys aufnehmen, aber mit Auroren können wir es nicht."

Bellatrix schaut mich genervt an, mir dabei wie ein Kind vorkommend, dem jemand sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hat.

„Wir sollen Harry rufen," sagt Draco, der seinen Ärmel hochkrempelt.

„Ja," sage ich betrübt und senke den Kopf. Wir haben uns übernommen und ein guter dunkler Magier soll gut wissen wann er sich zurückziehen und wann er angreifen soll. „Vielleicht ist es das beste."

„Was?" zischt Bellatrix. „Ihr werdet jetzt aufgeben? Wir wissen ja gar nicht, ob die Menschen da draußen Auroren sind! Weil wir sie ja nicht gesehen haben!"

„Müssen wir auch nicht." erwidere ich bissig. „Sie sind Erwachsene. Und wenn sie Freunde von Arthur Weasley sind, sind sie wahrscheinlich Ministerialbeamten."

„Du gibst einfach auf," zischt Bellatrix, die auf mich zukommt. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich auf. „Das habe ich schon gesehen. Und ich denke nicht, dass der Grund dafür deine Überzeugung ist, dass du der Herausforderung nicht gewachsen bist. Sondern weil du keinem etwas antun wirst."

„Bellatrix, wir haben wirklich keine Zeit für Streitereien," zische ich aufgebracht.

„Deine Angst ist der wahre Grund, warum du immer fehlschlägst," schreit Bellatrix, die außer sich ist. „Warum du nie dein bestes gibst! WEIL DU ANGST HAST! Du bist eine Schwarzmagierin! Wann wirst du es begreifen? Bist du überhaupt eine?"

„JA! Das aber heißt nicht, dass ich Menschen umbringen muss!" schreie ich zurück.

„Nein, aber du kannst dich verteidigen," sagt Bellatrix, die mich verächtlich mustert. „Aber vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt. In deinem Herzen bist du noch immer eine Hellmagierin, eine Puppe der hellen Seite, die nie zuschlagen würde, sondern die andere Wange hinhalten würde! Jemand, der denjenigen, die ihn quälen, die ihn töten möchten, es erlaubt! Eine jämmerliche Person, die es verdient, geschlagen zu werden! Denn wenn sie sich selbst egal ist, soll sie also allen anderen egal sein!"

Ich rauche vor Wut. Klar, Bellatrix und ich sind am Anfang nicht gut miteinander ausgekommen. Sie hat mich ignoriert und mich beleidigt, aber ich wollte trotzdem lernen und ich habe mich nicht darum geschert, wer die Wissensquelle ist, solange ich daraus Wissen bekommen kann. Mit der Zeit hat sich unsere Beziehung geändert. Beim Duellieren hat sie mich provoziert, ich habe sie verflucht, weil ich nicht verarscht werden wollte. Sie ist eine exzellente, erfahrene Kämpferin, die aber nur den Kampf im Sinn hat. Gerade aus diesem Grund ist sie für uns so wertvoll. Und im gewissen Sinne hat sie Recht. Harry ist ein gefährlicher Gegner, unter anderen auch weil es ihm egal ist, was mit seinem Feind passiert. Ob er ihn umbringt, schwer verletzt oder in den Wahnsinn foltert, ist ihm egal. Die Welt weiß es. Sie erkennen gleich den Zauberer mit der goldenen Maske und sie wissen, dass er nur da ist um zu zerstören. Und deswegen fürchtet man ihn. Und ich? Ich passe die ganze Zeit auf, dass ich keinen verletze und betäube lieber Menschen, als permanente Schäden anzurichten. Und wozu auch, meldet sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf zu Wort? Molly Weasley hätte dich leicht umbringen können. Und du hättest es ihr erlaubt. Aber muss man jemanden umbringen, um sich zu verteidigen? Wie zieht man einen Trennungsstrich zwischen unnötigem Töten und Selbstverteidigung?

Ich werde es mir nie vergeben können, falls ich jemanden umbringe. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit so was leben könnte. Aber Bellatrix hat Recht. Ich BIN eine Schwarzmagierin und ich stehe an der dunklen Seite. Dass so was passiert ist nicht nur wahrscheinlich, sondern unvermeidlich und ich weiß, dass ich nicht ewig davon laufen kann. Eines Tages werde ich jemanden umbringen und dann was? Ich werde lernen müssen, damit zu leben. Würde ich wieder Ausreden erfinden, um mich vor mir selbst zu rechtfertigen? Oder würde ich lernen, darauf stolz zu sein, weil ich ja ein Feind getötet und dadurch der dunklen Seite geholfen habe? Die Hellmagier töten auch, wenn auch unabsichtlich. Die beiden Seiten kämpfen und Opfer sind unvermeidlich. Und einer der Gründe, warum die dunkle Seite, die Todessertruppen und Harry, so stark sind und warum sie fast immer das bekommen, was sie wollen, ist weil sie einfach kämpfen und keine Menschen vor sich sehen, sondern nur Feinde, die man zerstören muss. DAS ist ihre Stärke; aber das ist meine Schwäche.

In jenem Moment hören wir die hysterische Stimme von Molly Weasley, die mir Merlin sei Dank meine Moralzweifel gespart hat.

Ich richte augenblicklich meinen Stab auf die Tür und alle tuen es mir gleich.

„Ventus," schreie ich.

Molly Weasley und zwei Zauberer, die ihr an den Fersen waren, samt die Tür, werden einfach weggeblasen. Das gesamte Haus scheint zu beben als ich in Richtung Tür renne. Wahrscheinlich hat meine eigene Magie gespürt, dass ich zornig bin, denn die Wirkung des Zaubers hätte nicht so stark sein sollen. Ich habe beinah die ganze Küche in die Luft gejagt.

„Gute Arbeit!" schreit Bellatrix begeistert. „Avada Kedavra!"

„Oculus malus!" schreie ich als einer der Zauberer sich aufrappelt, aber von meinem Fluch getroffen wird und zu Boden fällt. „Exuras!"

Draco und die anderen platzen aus dem Haus und folgen unseren Beispielen. Am Anfang waren sie ein wenig skeptisch, aber da sie gesehen haben, wie wir beide einfach durch die Tür ins Freie gesprungen sind, haben sie uns gleich getan. Draco und Theodore werfen sich wie Wölfe auf den anderen Zauberer, während Bellatrix mit Molly Weasley beschäftigt ist.

„Die kleine, gute, dumme Molly," lacht sie als Molly Weasley versucht sie zu erwischen. „Sie ist jetzt ganz alleine!"

„Was habt ihr meinen Kindern angetan?" schreit Molly Weasley.

„Ach, die gute Molly," schnurrt Bellatrix, die einen Cruciatusfluch in ihre Richtung schickt. „Sie ist nur auf die anderen bedacht, nie auf sich selbst! Wie großzügig von ihr!"

In jenem Moment erblickt sie Blaise, der Ronald Weasley auf seiner Schulter trägt, von Daphne und zwei anderen begleitet, die ihm Deckung geben.

„NEIN," schreit Molly verzweifelt. „Nicht meinen Ronald! NEIN! Lasst meinen Sohn runter, ihr schwarzmagischen Bengel!"

Meine Freunde sind schwarzmagische Bengel, ja? Vielleicht hat die Frau mir gerade den Grund gegeben, meine Moralzweifel einfach zu vergessen. Wut steigt in mir hoch und bevor Molly Blaise und die anderen erreichen kann, laufe ich ihr hinterher und packe sie an den Haaren.

Sie keucht überrascht auf und bevor ihr in den Sinn kommt, dass sie ja eine Hexe ist und dass sie ihren Stab benutzen kann, verpasse ich ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die sie stolpern lässt.

„Crucio!" höre ich meine eigene Stimme.

Bellatrix hüpft aufgeregt und tritt gegen einen der Zauberer, der jetzt regungslos auf dem Boden liegt.

„Ja, so ist es gut!" schreit sie glücklich. „Crucio!"

Auch sie richtet ihren Stab auf die Frau. Für ein paar Momente versuche ich meinen Kopf klar zu behalten, weil die Wirkung des Fluches einfach zu viel für mein von Adrenalin angetriebenes Gehirn ist. Dunkle Magie... es gibt nichts bemerkenswerteres oder schöneres auf der Welt, geht mir durch den Kopf. Ich kämpfe mit dieser Illusion von Unbesiegbarkeit, aber mein Fluch bricht von alleine zusammen.

Denn da zwei Cruciusflüche einfach zu viel für Molly Weasley sind, rollt sie vor Schmerzen mit den Augen und kippt um. Genervt, dass dieses Gefühl so kurz gedauert hat, schnaube ich und lasse meine Hand wütend sinken.

Bellatrix, die viel mehr Erfahrung mit den verbotenen Flüchen hat, reißt sich schnell zusammen aber ich reibe mir den Kopf und versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was habe ich getan? 'Nur das, was du tun musstest,' höre ich Harrys Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich zucke zusammen und versuche mich auf seine gedankliche Stimme zu konzentrieren, aber das kann ich nicht. Weiß er, wo wir sind? Weiß er, was wir gerade getan haben? Aber natürlich, das dunkle Mal. Er kann jederzeit checken, was wir gerade tun und wo wir sind. Ob er auch durch unsere Augen schauen kann, weiß ich nicht. Haben die anderen seine Gegenwart gespürt? Nur Draco, der mir einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft, scheint etwas gespürt zu haben, aber die anderen gaffen mich stumm an.

„Schön!" sagt Bellatrix mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Gehen wir!"

Sie packt unsanft Molly Weasley am Kragen und mit einer lässigen Stabbewegung zaubert sie federleicht.

Ich habe keine Lust nachschauen zu gehen, wer diese zwei Zauberer sind. Einer von ihnen ist eh tot... Und der andere wird es überleben. Es ist nicht wichtig, wer sie sind. Das unglaubliche Gefühl von Macht lässt schnell nach und ich fühle mich auf einmal ausgepowert und schwach.

„Warte mal," sagt Dracos Stimme als ich den Portschlüssel, der uns zurück zum Hauptquartier bringen wird, und den ich die ganze Zeit um eine Kette um dem Hals getragen habe, hervorziehe.

Er wendet sich um und deutet mit seinem Stab auf das Haus.

„Sol niger," zischt er.

Bevor die anderen nach dem Portschlüssel greifen, sehe ich eine riesige, schwarze Kugel, die aus seinem Stab hervor platzt und sich bedrohlich über das Haus aufbaut. Lange, schwarze Strahlen schießen aus der Kugel wie tödliche Dolche, ein Erinnerungsstück an Harry und an das, was er darstellt. Die schwarze Sonne, die Peitsche der Dunkelheit.


	9. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung. Gestern war ich hundemüde... :(

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 8 – Totenköpfe, Äxte und eine Todesfee

/Hermines Sicht

Jetzt da ich endlich meinen Spaziergang mit Crookshanks machen kann, genieße ich ihn überhaupt nicht.

Die letzten Strahlen der langsam hinter dem Horizont versinkenden Sonne wärmen mein Gesicht auf. Man kann sagen, dass das Hauptquartier heute besonders still ist. Es fühlt sich beinah wie ein Grabmal an... Der Aufenthaltsort von jenen, die alles aufgegeben haben, um für die dunkle Seite kämpfen zu können. Der Kinder, die gar keine Kinder mehr sind. Kinder, die töten und Schmerzen zufügen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit auch der Kinder, die ihre Kindheit aufgegeben haben, um der dunklen Seite zu dienen und endlich sich entwickeln zu können, dabei offen die dunkle Magie übend, die sie in ihren Adern tragen.

Harry hat Recht. Emotionen sind eine Last. Und in diesem Moment spüre ich Druck auf meiner Brust, als wären meine Emotionen eine echte Last, die es für mich schwierig macht, zu atmen. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, WAS ich wirklich fühle. Der Anblick vom Fuchsbau hat in mir ein Gefühl von Nostalgie und Bedauern ausgelöst. Diese Menschen leben in Frieden und Liebe; und sie müssen den ganzen Tag lang nichts tun, außer essen und spielen. Es war immer mein größter Traum, mich ungestört entwickeln zu können, jeden Tag etwas neues zu lernen und nicht meine wertvolle Zeit mit Spielerei und nutzlosen Aktivitäten zu vergeuden. Mein größter Traum ist verwirklicht worden. Ich habe meine Freunde, ich habe Harry, und ja, Bellatrix auch, aber auch jeden Todesser, den ich etwas fragen möchte. Ich habe eine neue Familie und ein neues Heim gefunden. Dieses Gefühl von Bedauern ist nichts mehr als ein Produkt meines Egos, das herum faulenzen will. Schon immer konnte ich deutlich zwischen meinen Willen, meinen echten Wünschen, und den Wünschen meines Egos unterscheiden. Manche schaffen es nie. Sie behaupten, sie seien wirklich müde und gehen schlafen, aber es ist eigentlich ihr Ego, das sie dazu antreibt, denn es weiß sehr wohl, dass die Person in Frage eigentlich lernen oder Hausaufgaben machen soll. Meine Mutter hat einmal gesagt, ich wisse einfach nicht was Spaß bedeutet. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Andererseits hat der Begriff vom 'Spaß' eine ganz andere Bedeutung für mich. Nur jetzt kann ich das klar sehen.

Immer und immer wieder sehe ich Molly Weasley vor meinem geistigen Auge, die ich verfluche und mit dem Cruciatusfluch belege. Ich kann ihren Schmerz spüren... und für ein paar Momente wird er auch mein Schmerz. Man nennt es Empathie; und es ist etwas, was Harry nicht mehr spüren kann. Es gibt Momente, in denen ich ihn darum beneide; aber manchmal tut er mir leid. Diese Momente werden aber in letzter Zeit seltener. Was hat er mir gesagt? Ich habe nur das getan, was ich tun musste. Wie einfach es sich anhört! Hätte ich etwas anders tun können? Wenn ich jetzt die Chance bekomme, es wieder zu tun, würde ich etwas anders machen?

Was hat mich dazu angetrieben, ausgerechnet den Cruciatusfluch auf Molly zu verwenden? War es überhaupt nötig?

Hermine, du denkst zu viel. Eines Tages wird dein Kopf in tausend Stücke zerspringen.

Gibt es irgendeine Ausrede für die Benutzung der verbotenen Flüche? Muss es eine geben? Natürlich nicht. Aber was mich interessiert ist, was hat mich dazu angetrieben? Ich war wütend auf sie weil sie meine Freunde beleidigt hat und weil sie vorhatte, ihnen etwas anzutun. Aber Wut ist keine Ausrede, nicht für mich. Ich war schon tausendmal wütend und habe keinen in die Hölle geflucht. Andererseits wenn Harry wütend ist, scheint er gerade auf diese Weise seine Probleme zu lösen. Er gibt einfach seiner Wut Luft und alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Etwas hat mich doch dazu angetrieben. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es keine Erklärung für mein Handeln gibt.

Ich habe versucht, diesen Tag zu verschieben so lange ich konnte. Aber tief in meinem Inneren habe ich ja gewusst, dass er kommt. Früher oder später wäre ich dazu gezwungen, jemanden zu verletzen. Jemanden umzubringen. Was ist für mich wichtiger? Meine Moralzweifel oder der Krieg? Der Krieg natürlich. Am Anfang wusste ich so gut wie gar nichts darüber, was die helle Seite den dunklen Magiern angetan hat und was sie ihnen noch immer antut. Es ist Ungerechtigkeit und so was hat mich immer zutiefst gestört. Aber ich weiß dass Harry und der dunkle Lord vorhaben, die Welt zu beherrschen. Sie wollen, dass die Dunkelheit über die Welt herrscht. Das ist keine Gerechtigkeit, denn dann wären die Hellmagier diejenigen, die leiden werden.

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schaffen. Ob wir es schaffen. Aber ich weiß eines – ich werde dabei sein, wenn es passiert. Ich möchte an Harrys Seite stehen, wenn es passiert. Und falls ich im Prozess sterbe... dann würde ich wenigstens mit dem Wissen sterben, dass ich mein Leben genauso gelebt habe, wie ich wollte. Dass ich frei war und dass ich Wissen gesammelt habe. Ich werde kein Bedauern spüren oder mir wünschen, ich hätte etwas anders tun können.

Ich höre Stimmen und nehme Crookshanks in die Arme, der schläfrig schnurrt. Ich habe ihn gerade geweckt. Aber die Stimme, die ich gehört habe, hört sich wie Harrys Stimme an.

Ich hatte Recht. Der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord kommen langsam mit Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und im Gespräch versunken in meine Richtung. Sie reden sehr ernst über etwas. Soll ich einfach verschwinden? Nein, es wäre unhöflich. Es würde so aussehen, als wäre ich davongelaufen. Da er mit dem dunklen Lord hier ist, wird er hoffentlich nicht mit mir reden wollen. Seit wir zurück sind habe ich ihn nicht gesehen und ich weiß nicht, was er von unserem kleinen Ausflug hält. Er hat mich nicht über unsere mentale Verbindung geschimpft, sondern hat sich eher amüsiert angehört. Hoffentlich ist er nicht sauer auf uns.

Harry deutet auf mich und die Kapuze des dunklen Lords dreht sich in meine Richtung. Zu meinem Entsetzen ändern sie die Richtung und kommen gerade auf mich zu. Ich halte den Atem an. Es ist unmöglich, dass der dunkle Lord mit mir reden will.

„Hallo, Hermine," sagt Harry leise als er vor mir inne hält.

Wen soll ich zuerst begrüßen? Soll ich mich hinknien? Ich habe nie mit dem dunklen Lord persönlich gesprochen und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nur, dass jeder im dunklen Orden den Gesten und den Ausdrücken von Respekt Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Eben Bellatrix nennt Harry 'mein Prinzchen' auch wenn es sich so anhört, als hätte sie es in einem ganz anderen Sinne gemeint.

„Mein Lord," sage ich, den Kopf senkend. „Mein Prinz."

Die beiden wechseln Blicke und Harry lächelt, spüre ich.

„So wie ich es verstehe, veranstaltet ihr eine Geburtstagsparty für mich," sagt er.

Ich nicke nur. Crookshanks sitzt in meinem Schoß und wirkt vollkommen paralysiert. Er starrt die beiden mit großen Augen an und rührt sich nicht, aber unter den Fingern fühlt er sich ganz schön steif an.

„Und ich soll mich fern von dem Salon im Erdgeschoss halten?" hakt Harry nach.

„Ähm..." fange ich unsicher an. Wenn er sich so ausdrückt, hört es wie ein Befehl an. Und ich weiß, dass keiner versuchen soll, Harry Befehle zu geben.

Er lacht und die Lippen des dunklen Lords kräuseln sich unter der Kapuze zu einem Lächeln. Aber sein Lächeln ist eher angsteinflößend als beruhigend.

„Komm," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich dreht und in Richtung Schloss geht.

Ich stehe unsicher auf und Harry strahlt mich im Vorbeikommen an. Er gesellt sich zu dem dunklen Lord und ich folge ihnen mit meinem Kopf voller Fragen. Wohin gehen wir? Möchte der dunkle Lord mit mir reden? Mit MIR? Warum denn?

Sie benehmen sich wie zwei gute Freunde. Sie reden im Unterton und ich kann deutlich ein Lächeln im Harrys Gesicht sehen als er den Kopf zu ihm dreht. So mit den Kapuzen über die Köpfe und mit ihren langen schwarzen Umhängen sehen sie einander unheimlich ähnlich.

Der dunkle Lord... ich erinnere mich noch immer an den Augenblick, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, in Hogwarts. Mein erster Gedanke war, er sehe so jung aus. Als er mit Harry gekämpft hat, habe ich ihn nicht angeschaut, sondern Harry. Aber trotzdem habe ich seine Magie gespürt. Und sie ist mir wie Harrys vorgekommen – zerstörerisch, tödlich und gefährlich, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch wunderschön. Es gibt gewisse Schönheit in der dunklen Magie und in der Art, wie die dunklen Magier sie benutzen. In der Weise, auf die sie einfach durch den Körper von einem erfahrenen und mächtigen Magier fließt; in der Weise, auf die die Magier sie kontrollieren und nach Belieben gestalten können, sowie Harry seine schwarze Peitsche, die in der Zwischenzeit zu einer Legende geworden ist, benutzt. Solche Macht dem Willen anzupassen, das ist echtes Wissen und Können.

Natürlich gibt es Zeiten, in denen ich bezweifele, dass der dunkle Orden in seinem Vorhaben nicht erfolgreich sein wird. Natürlich wächst er noch immer und mit jedem Tag gibt es mehr und mehr Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Aber die Welt zu beherrschen? Dieses Ziel kommt mir beinah unmöglich vor. Und doch, wenn ich sie so zusammen sehe, den Zauberer, den die ganze Welt fürchtet und der von den Toten auferstanden ist, und seinen Lehrling, der schon jetzt gefürchtet ist, kommt mir dieses Ziel nicht mal so unrealistisch vor.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung kommen die beiden an dem großen Salon vorbei, in dem Draco und Blaise momentan arbeiten, und gehen zielstrebig weiter den Korridor entlang. In diesem Salon, in dem die beiden verschwinden, sitzen die Todesser ziemlich oft also gehe ich normalerweise nicht rein. Aber dieses Mal ist er leer.

Der dunkle Lord setzt sich anmutig auf einen Sessel und zieht die Kapuze nach unten. Harry bestellt Tee von den Elfen und währenddessen stehe ich mit Crookshanks in den Armen blöd da und starre meine Füße an.

„Setze dich," sagt Harry, seinen Umhang ausziehend und ihn lässig zur Seite werfend.

Ich weiß, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbringen und Harry wirkt in der Gesellschaft von dem dunklen Lord vollkommen entspannt. Sie sperren sich in ein Zimmer ein und reden, oder der dunkle Lord unterrichtet ihn, sie gehen fort, sie trinken Tee oder sie gehen spazieren zusammen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz gibt es ein paar Regeln, an die sich die beiden im Umgehen miteinander halten. Es gibt immer eine gewisse Distanz, eine dünne Linie, die keiner von ihnen überschreiten will.

Auf einmal werde ich mir dessen bewusst, was ich trage. Ein breites und einfaches T-Shirt und Sommerhosen, die Narzissa mir gekauft hat. Zweifelsohne sehe ich ungepflegt und lächerlich aus.

Ich schaue auf. Harry hat sich bei dem dunklen Lord bequem gemacht und mustert mich. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar, das bis zu seinen Schultern fällt, wirkt frisch gewaschen und gepflegt und die gut bekannten grünen Augen, welche die einzige Spur der Farbe inzwischen all dieser Schwärze sind, glitzern. Mir dessen bewusst, dass der dunkle Lord etwas aus seinem Umhang hervorzieht und damit beschäftigt ist, kraule ich den zu Tode erschrockenen Crookshanks, der sich noch immer wie ein Stein in meinen Armen anfühlt.

„Lass den Kater gehen," sagt Harry, auf die orangefarbene Pelzkugel in meinen Armen deutend.

Ich setze Crookshanks vorsichtig auf den Boden und mache die Leine auf. Der Kater bleibt stehen wo er ist und zittert weiter am ganzen Leib.

Harry flüstert ein paar Worte zu dem dunklen Lord und er schmunzelt. Er hat gerade eine Pfeife gefüllt – raucht er? – und jetzt schlägt er seine Beine übereinander und lehnt sich zurück. Er kleidet sich so einfach und unkompliziert, etwas, was man von einem dunklen Lord nicht erwarten würde. Ein einfaches Hemd und Zaubererhosen, das ist alles. Aber er trägt ein paar seltsame Ringe an seinen Fingern... Das habe ich nur jetzt bemerkt. Einer der Ringe ist ein goldener Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich an das, was Daphne mit einmal von Schmuck erzählt hat, das heißt, dass es magischen Schmuck gibt und dass man Ringe in Portschlüssel verwandeln oder sie als Amulette benutzen kann. Sie sollte es wissen, denn sie ist von Schmuck besessen. Auch Harry trägt zwei Ringe. Ich habe diesen schon gesehen... Moment mal... Das ist der gleiche Ring, wie der den der dunkle Lord trägt. Hat er ihm etwa den gleichen Ring geschenkt? Vielleicht ist er mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt worden?

„Ich habe alles von eurem kleinen Abenteuer gehört, Hermine," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Ich erstarre und schlucke. Ich habe eher gedacht, ich würde mit Harry sprechen. Er weiß, wie ich heiße?

„Eigentlich," fährt er ernst fort, „haben ich und mein Lehrling gerade darüber gelesen."

Harry zieht den Propheten aus seinem Umhang hervor und überreicht ihn mir. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und nehme ihn von ihm entgegen. Er nickt mir zu und deutet auf den Propheten, mir dadurch sagend, ich könne ruhig lesen.

„Ihr habt die Schlagzeilen gemacht," sagt er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

„Todesserangriff auf das Weasley Haus," lautet der Titel.

Darunter gibt es ein Foto von Fuchsbau mit dem darüber schwebenden dunklen Mal, das Draco beschworen hat. Es ist ziemlich groß geworden, geht mir durch den Kopf. Wann sind die Reporter gekommen? Wer hat sie gerufen?

„Gestern Abend hat eine Todessertruppe das Heim von der Familie Weasley angegriffen. Laut den Zeugen handelt sich um Todesser, obwohl das Symbol, das die Auroren über dem Haus schweben gesehen haben, nicht das Zeichen von ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist. Aber da die Auroren schon viermal auf dieses Symbol gestoßen sind und da es offensichtlich schwarzmagisch ist, müssen wir daraus schließen, dass dies das Zeichen von dem Zauberer ist, der die rechte Hand von ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist. Es handelt sich um einen jungen Mann, der bei den Angriffen immer eine goldene Maske trägt und dessen Identität noch nicht festgestellt ist. Manche, wie Aberforth Dumbledore, der Bruder von Albus Dumbledore, der noch immer nicht gefunden ist, behaupten, es handele sich um Harry Potter, der auch noch immer nicht gefunden ist.

Laut den Zeugen, welche Freunde von Ronald Weasley sind, wurde Ronald entführt. Dabei gab es aber zwei Opfer, eines von denen Arthur Weasley ist, der im Büro gegen den Missbrauch für Muggelartefakten arbeitet. Das andere Opfer war auch ein Ministerialbeamte namens Amos Diggory, der in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe arbeitet. Sein Sohn, Cedric, wurde schwer verletzt und befindet sich momentan im St Mungos Krankenhaus. Laut ihm waren sein Vater und er unterwegs um die Familie Weasley zu besuchen, und sie haben Molly Weasley bewusstlos vor dem Haus gefunden. Sie haben sie geweckt und Ms Weasley hat ihnen erzählt, es gebe einen Angriff und dass Todesser in ihrem Haus sind. Laut Cedric haben sie versucht, ins Haus reinzukommen, wurden aber angegriffen. Dann hat er das Bewusstsein verloren und erinnert sich an gar nichts.

Laut den anderen Zeugen, Fred und George Weasley, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan und Lavender Brown, waren die Todesser offensichtlich nur ihrem Bruder, Ronald Weasley, hinterher. Warum sie ausgerechnet ihn entführt haben, ist noch immer unklar. „Wir alle wissen, dass Harry Potter unseren Bruder hasst. Unglücklicherweise ist ihm Ronald schon unzählige Male in die Quere kommen, während sie noch immer zusammen die Schule besuchten, und so wie es scheint, hat er es nicht vergessen. Es tut uns leid, dass wir früher unserem Bruder nicht geglaubt haben als er sagte, Harry Potter sei ein Schwarzmagier. Wir hätten etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Und falls Harry Potter ihn jetzt hat, befürchten wir, dass es unserem Bruder schlecht ergehen wird," sagte Fred Weasley für den Propheten. „Wir hoffen aber, dass das Ministerium ihn bald findet."

„Wir vermuten," sagte George Weasley, „dass einige der ehemaligen Slytherins daran beteiligt haben, denn die Personen, die wir gesehen haben, sind uns nicht wie Erwachsene vorgekommen."

In der Tat beweist die Tatsache, dass kein anderer verletzt wurde, dass die Todesser nur Ronald Weasley hinterher waren. Die anderen Zeugen konnten uns nicht viel sagen, denn sie haben keinen gesehen bevor sie betäubt wurden. Dem Chaos im Zimmer von Ronald Weasley nach zu beurteilen hat der Junge tapfer gekämpft und Widerstand geleistet bevor er entführt wurde.

Die Auroren wollten keine Aussage machen, aber laut dem Oberhaupt der Aurorenabteilung suchen sie schon nach Mr Weasley."

„Widerstand geleistet?" zische ich wütend. „Welch ein Unsinn! Er hat sich in seinem Zimmer wie eine Ratte versteckt, während seine Brüder da unter gekämpft haben!"

Ich hebe den Blick und schlucke. Momentan habe ich vergessen, mit wem ich Tee trinke. Aber der dunkle Lord sagt gar nichts dazu. Harry wiederum kichert.

„Ich habe aber nur eine Frage an dich," sagt er. Er wirft dem dunklen Lord einen Blick. „Wenn Ihr keine Fragen habt, Meister?"

Der dunkle Lord schüttelt nur den Kopf und winkt ab. Sie können ruhig wie zwei gute Freunde reden, aber sie reden einander mit Respekt an.

„Hast du versucht, keinen zu verletzen?" fragt er.

„Keiner außer Ronald hat es verdient, verletzt zu werden," entscheide ich die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Und ihm wollten wir nichts antun, weil wir ihn unverletzt herbringen wollten."

„Denkst du, dass der Angriff schneller und erfolgreicher verlaufen wäre, hättest du nicht darüber nachgedacht?" fragt Harry weiter.

Hin und her gerissen, schaue ich in Richtung von dunklem Lord, der mich ernst anschaut. Eigentlich hat er mich nie wirklich angeschaut und irgendwie fühle ich mich nackt unter diesem durchbohrenden Blick. Seine Augen... irgendwie gefällt es mir nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Denn es gibt etwas schreckliches in seinen Augen...

„Ja," antworte ich schließlich.

„Na schön," sagt Harry ruhig. „Wenigstens gibst du es zu. Damit kann man schon was anfangen."

„In einem Krieg, sowie diesem," spricht der dunkle Lord in seiner tiefen Stimme, „muss man genau wissen, an welcher Seite man steht und seine Ziele im Auge zu behalten. Sonst kann man sich man leicht ablenken lassen und seine edlen Ziele aus der Sicht verlieren."

Wenn er es so sagt, hört es sich so an, als wolle er sagen, ich sei eine Verräterin.

„Ich weiß, an welcher Seite ich stehe, mein Lord," sage ich leise.

Möchte ich überhaupt versuchen, ihm meine Prinzipien erklären? Soll ich mich auf so was einlassen? Über meine Moralzweifel mit dem dunklen Lord zu sprechen? Entweder bin ich vollkommen verrückt geworden oder bin ich einfach lebensmüde.

„Aber ich denke nicht," höre ich meine eigene Stimme, „dass ich Blut vergießen muss, wenn es anders geht."

Die dunklen Augen bohren sich in meine und ich senke den Blick.

„Nein," sagt er zu meiner größten Überraschung. „Deine Dienerin hat Recht, mein Lehrling."

Harry murmelt etwas unverständliches und ich hebe schnell den Kopf.

„Sie und die anderen wollten Ronald Weasley fangen," fährt der dunkle Lord fort.

Ich und Harry starren ihn an.

„Deswegen war es nicht nötig, jeden umzubringen, der ihnen im Weg gekommen ist. In der Tat haben sie dir eigentlich dadurch einen Gefallen getan, denn jetzt weiß die Welt, dass du nicht vergibst und nicht vergisst und dass nur die Schuldigen bestraft sein werden. Und außerdem haben sie auch der Welt gezeigt, dass keiner sicher ist und dass deine Hand sich überall hin erstreckt. Siehst du das nicht?"

„Ja," sagt Harry langsam.

„Objektiv gesehen gibt es keinerlei Unterschied zwischen dem Mord an einem Freund und dem an einem Feind. In beiden Fällen ist das Ergebnis gleich. Man hat getötet," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst. „Aber die Hellmagier machen doch einen Unterschied. Sie bringen einen Schwarzmagier um und so ist es in Ordnung, weil er ja ein Schwarzmagier ist und soll getötet werden. Man hat es immer so getan und hat sich Ausrede für die Taten ausgedacht, mit denen man sich nie abfinden könnte. Das ist ein wenig heuchlerisch, oder? Stimmst du nicht zu, Hermine?"

Ich nicke schnell und spüre, wie meine Wangen brennen. Ich führe gerade eine philosophische Debatte über Moral mit dem dunklen Lord! Es ist merkwürdig und zur gleichen Zeit ironisch.

„Ein dunkler Magier möchte sich selbst nicht anlügen. Er akzeptiert sich so wie er ist und wenn er jemanden tötet, akzeptiert er diese Tatsache. Er versucht keine Ausreden zu erfinden, um sich zu rechtfertigen. Denn wir sind verantwortungsbewusste Wesen, Hermine. Wir akzeptieren die Folgen unserer Taten und wir versuchen nicht, zu leugnen, was wir getan haben. Ein Hellmagier braucht irgendeine Regelausnahme, laut der es in Ordnung ist, ein Leben zu nehmen. Sodass er mit sich selbst weiterleben kann. Wir aber lernen uns so zu akzeptieren wie wir sind, obwohl das manchmal schwierig ist. Gerade aus diesem Grund ist nicht jeder dafür bestimmt, ein dunkler Magier zu sein."

Während der dunkle Lord gesprochen hat, habe ich ihn einfach angegafft und jedes Wort verschlungen. Ich kann seine Magie spüren, die um ihn herumwirbelt, und ich fühle mich zu ihr magnetisch angezogen. Aber seine Stimme...

„Du kommst mir nicht wie eine Person vor, die sich selbst anlügt," fährt er fort. „Deswegen denke ich, du solltest darüber nachdenken, was du in den Diensten zu meinem Lehrling noch tun wirst und es im Voraus akzeptieren. Entscheiden, welche Ziele du hast. Wofür du kämpfst. Denn eine wichtige Stärke eines mächtigen dunklen Magiers ist natürlich sein starker Wille."

Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Aber was er gesagt hat ist natürlich wahr.

„Nun, mein Lehrling sagt mir, du seist gut mit Arithmantik," sagt er sachlich.

Ich öffne meinen Mund, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Der dunkle Lord wiederum scheint eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Ich lerne noch," sage ich.

„Und er sagt auch, du seist bescheiden," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Nun, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Eine Aufgabe?

„Du musst keinen umbringen, keine Sorge," sagt er.

Harry kichert und ich lächele schwach. Soll das ein Witz sein? Der dunkle Lord scherzt? Zugegeben, sein Sinn für Humor ist etwas seltsam, aber trotzdem.

„Es handelt sich um meine eigenen Gemächer," sagt er, mich mit seinem Blick fixierend. Ich senke den Kopf. Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. „Ich brauche einen zusätzlichen Raum. Da ich aber derzeit ziemlich beschäftigt bin, kann ich mich dieser Aufgabe nicht widmen. Du wiederum hast Zeit dafür."

„Ja, mein Lord," sage ich leise.

„Gut," sagt er. „Komm in mein Büro um achtzehn Uhr. Dann wirst du weitere Details bekommen."

Er steht auf und Harry steht ebenfalls auf. Ich tue es ihm gleich, aber mein Kopf fühlt sich vollkommen leer.

„Wir brechen um Mitternacht auf," sagt er zu Harry.

„Ich freue mich darauf, Meister," sagt er breit grinsend.

Der dunkle Lord nickt ihm zu und ich verbeuge mich. Ich höre seine Schritte und als die Tür aufgeht, atme ich erleichtert auf. Ich spüre den Blick der grünen Augen auf mir, aber ich starre entschlossen meine Hände an.

„Du hast das gut gemacht, Hermine," sagt er leise. „Du bist vielleicht die einzige außer Draco, die für den Krieg bereit ist. Du hast es bewiesen. Denn ich weiß, dass das Ganze deine Idee war und dass du es geplant hast. Dass du sie angeführt hast. Ich weiß es, weil ich so zu sagen dabei war."

Ich schaue schnell auf und begegne dem Blick der grünen Augen.

Der dunkle Prinz steht seufzend auf und geht zum Fenster hinüber, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkend. Sogar Harrys Körper hat sich geändert. Offensichtlich läuft er nicht nur, sondern arbeitet auch auf andere Weisen an seinem Körper. Seine Schultern sind ein wenig breiter und ich kann durch das dünne Material seines einfachen schwarzen T-Shirts deutlich seine Brustmuskeln sehen. Mein Blick fällt auf seine Hände und ich runzele die Stirn. Warum verbirgt er sein dunkles Mal? War er irgendwo mit dem dunklen Lord unterwegs, weswegen er sie unsichtbar machen wollte?

Langes Haar steht ihm gut, denn er sieht hübscher denn je aus. Sogar seine zwei Ringe passen gut zu ihm, obwohl ich ein wenig skeptisch bin, wenn es um Männer und Schmuck geht.

Was er schon nicht auf seiner Suche nach Macht geopfert hat! Er hat einen Teil seiner Seele geopfert und jetzt möchte er seinen Körper stärker machen, sodass er für das Kämpfen besser geeignet wäre. Zweifelsohne gibt es noch Sachen, von denen ich gar nichts weiß, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mithilfe der dunklen Rituale seine Fähigkeiten noch verbessert hat. Das Lernen und die Entwicklung hören nie auf...

„Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu ändern," sagt er nachdenklich. „So was kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Und falls du denkst, dass der dunkle Lord so was andeuten wollte, dann irrst du dich."

„Du bist eine kluge Schwarzmagierin," sagt er, mir einen Blick zuwerfend. Ich neige den Kopf zur Seite. „Das ist eine Tatsache und keine persönliche Meinung. Du hast deine eigenen Prinzipien erschaffen und das an sich ist etwas bemerkenswertes. Aber was der dunkle Lord sagen wollte, ist, dass du darüber nachdenken sollst, was passiert, falls deine Prinzipien und die Ziele der dunklen Seite miteinander kollidieren?"

Ich senke den Blick. Harry hat endlich in Worten zusammenfasst, was mich bedrückt. Das größere Wohl... Die Worte kommen mir ein wenig abgedroschen vor. Aber ich bin ein Teil dieses Stroms und das weist darauf hin, dass ich auch gewisse Pflichten habe und Verantwortung diesen Menschen, dem dunklen Lord und Harry gegenüber. Es wäre leicht zu sagen, ich tue einfach, was ich tun muss und dass ich mich schon damit abfinden werde. Aber meine Prinzipien gestalten meine Welt und falls nur eines davon weg wäre, würde meine Welt schon wieder auseinanderfallen. Also...

„Ich stehe zu dir, Harry," sage ich, ihm in die Augen schauend. „Du hast Recht. Manche meiner Prinzipien würden vielleicht eines Tages in den Weg der Ziele der dunklen Seite kommen. Aber eines meiner Prinzipien kann den Rest überstimmen, das heißt, meine Verantwortung dir und dem dunklen Lord gegenüber. Ich bin eine verantwortungsbewusste Person, Harry, und ich erfülle meine Pflichten mit Ehre. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass meine eigenen Ziele mich nie daran hindern werden, meine Pflichten zu erfüllen. Ich habe es doch geschafft, oder? Ja, ich wollte keinen umbringen, weil es einfach nicht notwendig war. Aber ich habe trotzdem Menschen wehgetan, was ich normalerweise nie tun würde. Ich habe aber das erreicht, was ich erreichen wollte. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Der dunkle Lord kann mir vertrauen. Ihr beide habt mir ein neues Leben geschenkt und eine Chance gegeben, mich ungestört weiter zu entwickeln und zu lernen. Hier habe ich alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe. Ich werde es nie vergessen."

„Dankbarkeit alleine ist nicht Grund genug, jemandem zu folgen und ihm dein Leben zu versprechen," sagt der dunkle Prinz leise, obwohl seine grünen Augen geglitzert haben, während ich gesprochen habe.

„Nein," sage ich schnell. „Die dunkle Magie aber schon. Sie verbindet uns besser als Blut. Vielleicht war ich einmal eine arme, naive Muggelgeborene, die jedem Scheiß abgekauft hat, aber ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht die einzige bin, die die Philosophie der dunklen Magier wirklich versteht und sie anwendet."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst," sagt der dunkle Prinz leise. „Sie kommt dir natürlich vor."

„Was auch immer du von mir hältst, ich glaube an die Ziele der dunklen Seite und möchte zuschauen, wie sie verwirklicht werden. Ich möchte daran teilnehmen. Aber auf meine eigene Weise."

Die grünen Augen schauen zu Boden und er nickt langsam.

„Ja," sagt er, auf mich zukommend. „Ich weiß, wie hart du arbeitest. Und ich erkenne dein Talent an. Auch der dunkle Lord tut das, deswegen wird er dir diese Aufgabe anvertrauen. Deswegen bin ich dafür bereit, dich in der Zukunft mitzunehmen, wenn ich einen klaren Kopf brauche. Du bist die beste Person dafür."

Ich lächele breit und er lächelt zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlt es sich so an, als wären wir zurück im Hogwarts zwei beste Freunde, die einfach plaudern. In jenem Augenblick habe ich etwas bekanntes in diesen fremden grünen Augen gesehen, aber so schnell es gekommen ist, ist es wieder weg.

„Gerne," sage ich. „Aber Harry... könnte ich dich um etwas bitten?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde gerne meine Eltern sehen," sage ich. „Ich weiß, dass es dir lächerlich vorkommt, aber für mich ist es etwas wichtiges. Versuche es, es zu verstehen. Es würde mich glücklich machen, mit ihnen nur reden zu können."

„Es wäre viel zu gefährlich," sagt er sofort. „Aber... ich möchte nicht, dass meine Anhänger unglücklich sind. Deswegen werde ich darüber nachdenken."

„Danke," sage ich grinsend.

„Jetzt geh," sagt er, sich zum Gehen wendend. „Du musst ja meine Geburtstagsparty vorbereiten."

Ich stehe schnell auf.

„Ach und Hermine?" sagt er, sich im Türrahmen mir zuwendend. „Bloß kein Singen."

„Darf jemand Musik spielen?" frage ich etwas enttäuscht. Denn wir haben schon geplant, ihm ein Geburtstagslied zu singen. „Es wären keine Liebeslieder sein, keine Sorge."

Der dunkle Prinz verdreht die Augen, lächelt aber.

„Na schön," sagt er seufzend.

Ich muss Blaise sagen, dass sein Plan A nicht in Frage kommt. Vielleicht kann er stattdessen einen Beerdigungsmarsch spielen? So was würde dem dunklen Prinzen bestimmt gefallen.

oooooooooooooooooo

Im Salon sind die Vorbereitungen für die Überraschungsgeburtstagsparty, die keine Überraschung mehr ist, voll im Gange. Daphne und Blaise ziehen gerade vorsichtig Totenköpfe aus einem Pappschachtel hervor und Draco ist damit beschäftigt, ein riesiges Bild der schwarzen Sonne auf die Wand zu kleben. Sie schauen in meine Richtung als ich reinkomme.

„Singen kommt nicht in Frage," sage ich atemlos. „Hab soeben mit Harry gesprochen."

„Das ist aber Schade," meint Blaise. „Ich übe den ganzen Morgen lang!"

„Kannst du etwas anderes spielen?" frage ich ihn. „Etwas... ach was weiß ich, düsteres und trauriges?"

„Ich weiß, welche Musik sich Harry normalerweise anhört," meldet sich Draco zu Wort. „Er hört sich gerne Orgelmusik an."

„Wunderbar!" sage ich begeistert. „Bach wäre sehr passend."

„Wer?" fragt Daphne verwirrt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem du sprichst," sagt Blaise. „Aber so gut bin ich nicht. Ich kann nur ein paar Sachen spielen."

„Ich kenne ein paar solche Musikstücke, aber ich brauche Begleitung," meint Draco.

Denn Draco spielt ein Cello und unser Plan war, ein Geburtstagslied auf Cello und Klavier zu spielen und dazu zu singen.

„Und außerdem kann ich die Orgel nicht spielen," fügt Blaise hinzu.

„Oh," sage ich enttäuscht. „Nun..."

„Warum fragst du nicht deine französischen Verwandten?" schlägt Blaise vor. „Viele von ihnen lernen in der Schule ein Instrument zu spielen."

„Ja, gute Idee!" sage ich lächelnd. „Also, wie kommen wir mit allem voran?"

„Ziemlich gut," sagt Draco, der einen Schritt zurück macht und sein Meisterwerk begutachtet. Er hat die schwarze Sonne selbst gezeichnet.

„Ausgezeichnet," sage ich. „Mir gefallen die Strahlen, sie sind dir sehr gut gelungen."

„Bellatrix hat uns das geschickt," sagt Daphne von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie deutet auf die Pappschachtel. „Anscheinend hat sie ein paar Gräber auseinandergenommen."

„Ich möchte nicht wissen, welche," sage ich und erschaudere.

„Wir brauchen auch ein paar Schwerter, um sie auch an der Wand zu aufzuhängen," sagt Draco, der den Raum kritisch mustert.

„Es gibt so was bei Severus, oder?" fragt Theodore. „Ich werde ihn fragen."

„Ich werde noch die Elfen besuchen und ihnen von der Torte erzählen," sage ich. „Danach muss ich ins Büro des dunklen Lords."

Alle schnappen nach Luft und drehen sich um, mit der Arbeit aufhörend. Ich zucke mit den Achseln und spüre, wie meine Wangen rot werden.

„Er hat eine Aufgabe für mich," füge ich leise hinzu. „Arithmantik und so."

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" fragt Daphne, die große Augen bekommen hat.

„Ja," sage ich einfach.

„Und er hat dich nur so gefragt?" hakt sie nach.

Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Ja, Daphne," sage ich ein wenig ungeduldig. „Er hat wahrscheinlich gesehen, wie gut meine Zauber bei Harry geklappt haben und er will, dass ich das gleiche für ihn tue. Er hat keine Zeit für so was."

Daphne fragt nichts mehr aber ich bekomme den Eindruck, dass man die Spannung in der Luft mit einem Messer schneiden könnte.

„Wie geht es Ronald?" frage ich Draco. Ich möchte das Thema wechseln.

„Zur Abwechslung hat er gar nichts zu sagen," sagt er, sich schnell zusammenreißend. „Und er isst nicht."

„Dass Ronald Weasley nicht essen möchte, das soll was heißen," sagt Theodore mit einem Hauch von Lächeln.

„Sollen wir ihn einfach waschen, splitternackt in eine Pappschachtel einpacken und ihm eine rote Schleife um den Hals binden?" fragt Blaise grinsend.

„Igitt," wimmert Daphne und gibt ihm einen Schubs. „Widerlich! Ich möchte ihn nicht nackt sehen! Ich würde Albträume haben!"

„Musst du auch nicht, er wird in seiner Pappschachtel sein," sagt Blaise sachlich.

„Keine nackten Männer," meldet sich ein entschlossener Draco zu Wort.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du der einzige nackte Mann im Leben des dunklen Prinzen bist, aber in Ordnung," sagt Blaise. „Wenn es dich stört..."

Draco öffnet genervt den Mund, um sich zu revanchieren, und ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich gehe," sage ich. „Aber ich komme so bald ich fertig bin. In Ordnung?"

Keiner hört mir zu und als ich die Türklinke drücke, streiten sie sich noch immer darum, wie sie Ronald Weasley einpacken werden. Hoffentlich nicht nackt. Daphne hat Recht, es wäre ein wenig beunruhigend. Viel beunruhigender als echte Totenköpfe an den Wänden und das soll was heißen.

Bevor ich die Elfen besuche, gehe ich zuerst meinen Cousin anrufen. Ich werfe etwas Pulver in den Kamin im einzigen Zimmer, in dem es Zutritt zum Flohnetz gibt, und setze mich auf den Teppich.

Der Kopf meines Cousins taucht nach ein paar Sekunden auf und sein Ausdruck erhellt sich als er mich erblickt.

(„Hermine, meine Cousine!") sagt er begeistert.

Zwar spricht er etwas Englisch, aber wenn er mit mir redet, redet er immer Französisch. So ist es mir lieber, weil ich ja sowieso üben möchte. Französisch ist höllisch schwierig.

(„Hallo, Antoine,") sage ich lächelnd. („Sag mal, ich hab ein Problem und ich möchte mit dir darüber reden.")

(„Hermine soll ein Problem haben?") lacht mein französischer Cousin. („Das ist nicht dein Ernst.")

(„Du schmeichelst mir, wie immer,") sage ich gutgelaunt. („Hör mal, wir veranstalten eine Geburtstagsparty. Für den dunklen Prinzen.")

Sein Ausdruck ändert sich augenblicklich und sein Lächeln wird von einer todernsten Miene ersetzt. Meine französischen Verwandten reagieren immer auf diese Weise wenn ich Harry erwähne. Ich soll mich langsam daran gewöhnen...

(„Kannst du ein Instrument spielen, oder kennst du jemanden, der Klavier oder Orgel spielt?") frage ich in die Stille.

Er schweigt und wirkt nachdenklich.

(„Ich spiele Klavier,") sagt er leise. („Aber ich bin nicht mal so gut. Und sicherlich nicht mal so gut, dass ich bei der Geburtstagsparty für den Prinzen spielen kann.")

(„Bitte, Antoine,") sage ich verzweifelt. („Wir brauchen nur ein paar düstere Lieder, das ist alles. Draco spielt das Cello, aber er kann ohne Begleitung nicht spielen. Bitte! Komm rüber und treffe dich mit Draco. Wenigstens könnt ihr darüber reden.")

Er senkt den Blick und schließlich, nickt er.

(„In Ordnung,") sagt er ernst.

(„Harry wird dir nichts antun, auch wenn du Fehler machst, keine Sorge,") sage ich schnell.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zuckt er zusammen und ich seufze. Manchmal vergesse ich, wer mein bester Freund ist. Wenn nicht sein Titel, dann eben seine Taten haben ihn zu der Person gemacht, welche die dunklen Magier als die rechte Hand von dem dunklen Lord betrachten und genauso fürchten. Harry hat sich in solch einer kurzen Zeit einen solchen Ruf besorgt, dass alle auf der Zauberwelt über den Zauberer mit der goldenen Maske Bescheid wissen.

(„Wann kann ich mich mit Mr Malfoy treffen?") fragt der besorgte Zauberer.

(„Komme nach dem Abendessen rüber,") sage ich schnell. („Und danke.")

Seufzend mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo ich den überraschten und zu Tode erschrockenen Elfen erkläre, was ich brauche. Sie tuen mir echt leid. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mit ihnen wie Personen sprechen und dass sie nicht immer 'ja, miss!' zu allem sagen, was ich sage. Ich mache einen kurzen Umweg zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich mich umziehe und dann die Treppen zum Büro des dunklen Lords hochsteige. Ich habe ein Notizbuch mitgebracht, das ich mit schweißgebadeten Händen gegen die Brust presse, sodass ich alles aufschreiben kann. Ich atme tief durch und klopfe an der Tür, welche sich, zu meiner nicht so großen Überraschung, von selbst öffnet.

Das Arbeitszimmer des dunklen Lords ähnelt unheimlich dem von Harry. Aber hier gibt es etwas, was es ohne Zweifel in Harrys Arbeitszimmer nicht gibt – eine Weltkarte, die sorgfältig beschriftet ist. Ich habe natürlich gewusst, dass der dunkle Orden einen weltweiten Krieg plant, aber das hier ist der erste Beweis dafür, dass es nichts mehr nur ein fiktives Ziel ist. Arbeitet er schon daran? Natürlich weiß ich, dass er bald vorhat, das französische Ministerium zu übernehmen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er Pläne für, zum Beispiel, Ägypten hat. Starre die Karte nicht an, Hermine.

Der dunkle Lord sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch, liest den Propheten und raucht.

Ich lasse mich sofort nieder. Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht und da ich weiß, es sei ein formaler Gruß von allen Todessern, habe ich entschieden, ihn auf diese Weise zu begrüßen. Besser zu übertreiben, als ihn zu beleidigen.

„Ach, ja," sagt er, wirft den Propheten beiseite und steht auf. „Komm."

Er führt mich aus dem Arbeitszimmer in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer und durch einen schmalen Korridor, der zu einem kleinen Zimmer führt. Er dreht sich im Türrahmen mir zu und ich schlucke. Die dunklen Augen bohren sich in mich und ich bekomme den Drang, wegzublicken. Aber ich stehe wie angewurzelt da, mein Notizbuch umklammernd und ihn sprachlos anstarrend. Für ein paar Momente kann ich nur seine Augen sehen, bevor er wegblickt und seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lässt. Offensichtlich benutzt er dieses Zimmer als Lagerraum, denn Pappschachteln, Kisten und Bücher liegen überall.

„Dies soll meine Ritualkammer sein," sagt er ernst. „Sie soll ein rechteckiger Raum sein, mit nur einem Fenster im Osten. Die Länge soll sechs und dreißig Fuß sein; und die Breite soll dann ungefähr acht und zwanzig Fuß sein. Es ist aber das wichtigste, dass die Länge richtig ist."

Ich kritzele alles in mein Notizbuch hin und schaue erwartungsvoll auf.

„Wenn du mit deiner Arbeit an diesem Zimmer fertig bist, kannst du auch die Ritualmöbel machen," fährt er fort. „Ich gebe dir eine Skizze. Schaffst du das?"

„Ja, mein Lord," antworte ich, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich es schaffe. Ich habe noch nie so was gemacht. Aber dem dunklen Lord nein zu sagen wäre eine sehr schlechte Idee. Harry kann ich sagen, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber er redet, und er würde es mir nur genauer erklären. Aber ich würde den Teufel tun, dem dunklen Lord zu sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll.

Ob er meine Gedanken gehört hat oder nicht, weiß ich nicht, aber er zeigt es nicht.

„Schön," sagt er, sich umdrehend. „Wenn du mit deinen Kalkulationen fertig bist, kannst du es ruhig ausprobieren. Nagini wird für dich die Tür öffnen, falls ich nicht da bin. Hoffentlich ist es ganz unnötig, dir zu sagen, du sollest nicht rumschnüffeln?"

„Ganz unnötig, mein Lord," sage ich schnell.

Die dünnen Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln und er nickt. Dann mustert er mich und obwohl ich eine selbstsichere Person bin, beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob was mit meiner Kleidung nicht stimme oder ob ich was im Gesicht habe. Ich habe so was schon bemerkt, auch bei Harry. Auch ihm in die Augen zu schauen ist nichts angenehmes. Warum denn? So ist es nicht mit jedem dunklen Magier. Mit Bellatrix ist es ganz in Ordnung und es scheint sich nur auf die zwei zu beziehen.

„Ich habe noch was mit dir zu besprechen, komm," sagt er und kehrt ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Verwirrt und vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen, folge ich ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaue mich kurz um und erblicke Harrys Notizbuch auf dem Tisch. Hat er es hier liegen gelassen? All diese Zeit, wenn er bei dem dunklen Lord ist, sitzen sie wahrscheinlich gerade hier und reden über Nekromantik oder Merlin weiß worüber. Ich wünsche mir, ich hätte solch einen Lehrer, mit dem ich Kaffee trinken und gleichzeitig über magische Theorien plaudern könnte.

„Setze dich," sagt der dunkle Lord, der sich in einen Ledersessel niederlässt, der offensichtlich sein Lieblingssessel ist.

„Ich komme gleich zur Sache, Hermine," sagt er ernst.

Ich starre meine Hände an und warte. Jetzt wird er wieder meine Treue oder meine Herkunft in Frage stellen.

„Du bist mit der Familie Montdragon verwandt, so wie ich verstehe?" fragt er.

Ich nicke nur.

„Aber deine Eltern sind Muggel?"

Ich hebe den Blick.

„Ja, mein Lord," antworte ich.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt und er lehnt sich zurück. Zweifelsohne hörte ich mich ein wenig herausfordernd und frech an. Aber ich hasse es, wenn man meine Herkunft in Frage stellt und ich bin es gewohnt, jedem an den Hals zu springen falls man so was erwähnt. Aber hier rede ich mit dem dunklen Lord – ich hätte besser wissen sollen.

„Zweifelsohne bist du dir meines Standpunktes, was Muggel angeht, bewusst," sagt er. „Es ist nur bedauerlich, dass solch eine begabte Hexe wie du aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt. Aber da es sich herausgestellt hat, dass du doch aus einer reinblütigen, guten, dunklen Zaubererfamilie stammst, da du meinem Lehrling Treue gezeigt hast und da du offensichtlich für die dunkle Magie Talent hast, ist dein Platz natürlich hier, im dunklen Orden."

„Wahrscheinlich wirst du daran zweifeln, dass ich es nachvollziehen kann, aber das kann ich, zum gewissen Grad," sagt er seufzend. „Du vermisst deine Eltern und machst dir Sorgen um sie. Es ist nicht notwendig. Sie leben in der Muggelwelt und sie wissen gar nichts. Sie sind sicher. Aber du musst sie vergessen. Sie sind ein Teil deines alten Lebens, das du hinter dir lassen musst. Verstehst du?"

„Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore meine Eltern ausgenutzt hat, um an mich ranzukommen und das war wirklich jämmerlich," sage ich schnell. „Ich wünsche mir, ich könne ihm ins Gesicht sagen, was ich darüber denke."

Der dunkle Lord schmunzelt.

„Eines Tages wirst du die Chance dafür haben, keine Sorge," sagt er zufrieden. „Aber jetzt ist das eine Nebensache. Ich wollte dir sagen, du sollst dich fern von deinen Muggeleltern halten. Keine Briefe mehr, keine Treffen."

„Meine Mutter hat gesagt, sie werde die Polizei anrufen," sage ich mit einer zitternden Stimme.

„Und denkst du wirklich, dass die Muggel dich finden können?" fragt der dunkle Lord ernst.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Lord," antworte ich schnell.

Denn das würde natürlich heißen, ich stelle seine Macht in Frage und das würde ich nie und nimmer tun. Ich weiß, wer er ist.

„Ein dunkler Magier muss auf seinem Weg nach Macht und Großartigkeit viele Sachen zurücklassen," sagt er ernst. „Denn Macht erfordert natürlich einen Preis. Die Frage, jedoch, die du dir stellen musst, ist – was bin ich bereit, für die Macht zu tun? Für das Wissen? Für das Können?"

„Alles," flüstere ich.

Der dunkle Lord mustert mich abschätzend und für ein paar Momente sitzt er nur still da. Wahrscheinlich belauscht er meine Gedanken, aber mir ist es egal. Ich habe es so gemeint. Wissen ist etwas, das mir das wichtigste auf der Welt ist.

„Ich verbiete dir, mit deinen Eltern zu reden oder mit irgendjemandem, der kein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens ist," sagt er schließlich. „Ist das klar?"

„Natürlich, mein Lord," antworte ich leise.

„Schön," sagt er und steht auf. „Du darfst also gehen."

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe, spüre ich heiße Tränen in meinen Augen. Ich blinzele sie weg und wische mir das Gesicht. Ein Teil von mir war dafür bereit, meine Eltern nie wieder sehen zu können. Natürlich gab es immer einen Schimmer von Hoffnung, dass ich doch eine Chance bekomme, mit ihnen zu reden, aber jetzt gibt es keinerlei Hoffnung mehr. Seine Worte und wie er sie ausgesprochen hat, haben mich direkt ins Herz getroffen. Es wird meiner Mutter das Herz brechen. Sie wird es nicht ertragen können. Und was schlimmste daran ist, sie ist nicht schuld. Keiner ist schuld. Vielleicht würde Aberforth Dumbledore wieder versuchen, sie auszunutzen und vielleicht wäre es das beste, wenn meine Eltern glaubten, ich wäre tot. Aber trotzdem... trotzdem wünsche ich mir, ich könnte sie besuchen und ihnen sagen, wie glücklich ich hier mit meinen Freunden und Harry bin.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie es nie verstehen können. Was soll ich ihnen überhaupt sagen? „Mutter, ich übe die dunkle Magie jeden Tag und es macht mich wirklich glücklich. Was? Das auf meinem Unterarm? Ach, das ist nichts. Das ist nur die schwarze Sonne, das heißt, das Zeichen des dunklen Prinzen. Ja, er ist derjenige, der all diese Massaker veranstaltet hat und der zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord die Welt beherrschen will. Aber reden wir nicht über ihn. Ich habe eine wirklich gute Lehrerin! Klar, sie hat einmal zwei Menschen in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, aber außerdem ist sie eine wirklich gute Lehrerin. Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich in einem Schloss wohne? Ach ja, und letzte Woche habe ich eine Hexe mit einem verbotenen Fluch gefoltert, weil sie einen Nerv getroffen hat. Natürlich bekommt man normalerweise für so was eine lebenslängliche Freiheitsstrafe, aber ich bin natürlich aus dem Schneider, weil ich ja mächtige Freunde habe, also musst du dir darum keine Sorgen machen. Aber sonst gibt es nichts neues."

Ich seufze. Anscheinend ist Harrys Sarkasmus sehr ansteckend, denn ich höre mich wie er an. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln. Ich soll mich lieber den Vorbereitungen für die Party widmen.

„Was ist los?" fragt Blaise so bald ich den Fuß in den Salon setze.

Er springt von der Leiter runter und mustert mich. Ich schniefe und schüttele den Kopf. Bin ich etwa so leicht durchzuschauen?

„Ach, nichts," sage ich. „Hallo, Severus."

Denn er steht in einer Ecke mit Daphne und Draco und hängt gerade eine Axt an die Wand. Die dunklen Augen mustern mich.

„Lass das," schnappt Blaise ungeduldig. Er kennt mich zu gut. „Was ist passiert? Wie war es bei IHM?"

„Er hat mir das Zimmer gezeigt, das er vergrößern will," sage ich achselzuckend. „Ich werde schon heute mit der Arbeit anfangen."

„Und?" hakt Blaise gnadenlos nach. „Was hat er noch gesagt?"

Das hier sind meine Freunde. Ich soll meine Freude und meine Traurigkeit mit ihnen teilen. Und doch die Schwarzmagierin in mir sagt mir, ich solle keinem meine Schwäche zeigen. Ich seufze.

„Er hat mir verboten, an meine Eltern zu schreiben," sage ich leise.

Severus Snape kommt auf uns zu und ich blicke weg. Erkenntnis breitet sich über die Züge von Blaise aus und er seufzt.

„Weißt du, nachdem Aberforth einmal deine Eltern ausgenutzt hat, wundert es mich auch nicht," sagt er. „Es ist gefährlich. Für dich und für deine Eltern."

„Ja, ich weiß," sage ich und plumpse auf das Sofa.

„So wären sie aber sicher," sagt Blaise.

Die anderen versuchen nicht, etwas dazu zu sagen, obwohl sie sehr gut gehört haben, worum es geht. Ich weiß, was sie denken. Muggel seien keine Menschen und man solle so mit ihnen umgehen. Aber das sind meine Eltern! Egal, was sie sind, werde ich sie immer lieben.

„Draco, Antoine kommt gleich," sage ich zu dem Blondhaarigen. „Er spielt Klavier und kann dich begleiten."

Dracos Ausdruck erhellt sich augenblicklich und er grinst breit.

„Das ist genial!" meint er.

„Natürlich hat er Schiss vor Harry und denkt, er wird ihn in kurz und klein schlagen falls er einen Fehler macht," sage ich lächelnd.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber seine Ängste sind vollkommen unbegründet," sagt Draco abwinkend. „Er wird wahrscheinlich die erste Chance ausnutzen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Ich kenne ihn."

„Aus welchem Grund wir versuchen werden, sein Interesse so lange wie möglich zu behalten," meldet sich Severus Snape zu Wort.

Severus Snape ist unerkennbar. Seit wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, ist der Mann einfach aufgeblüht. Endlich ist er die Schule los, er kann ungestört die dunkle Magie üben und was das wichtigste für ihn ist, er muss sich nicht mehr für jemanden ausgeben, der er nicht ist. Severus Snape ist jetzt eine vollkommen neue Person. Natürlich bevorzugt er, sich in sein Labor einzusperren, aber ich habe ihn schon unzählige Male mit den anderen Todessern gesehen, wie er Kaffee mit ihnen trinkt, mit ihnen redet und einfach die Gesellschaft von anderen dunklen Magiern genießt. Er lacht wenn man Witze erzählt und das soll was heißen. Er geht seinen Pflichten nach, aber er wohnt mit Narzissa, Lucius und Sirius Black und das scheint ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören.

„Denn mein Geschenk wird ihm sicherlich gefallen," sagt er mit einem Hauch von Lächeln. „Aber mein Geschenk kann sich natürlich mit eurem nicht messen."

Blaise und Theodore wechseln verschwörerische Blicke und kichern. Severus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Und zu denken, dass ausgerechnet Sie, Miss Granger, der Gehirn hinter dieser kleinen Aktion waren," sagt er trocken. „Ich kann es kaum glauben."

„Ich kann es auch kaum glauben," murmele ich. „Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat."

„Wir wollten ihn betäuben, eine rote Schleife um den Hals binden und in eine Pappschachtel einpacken," sagt Blaise fröhlich. „Was denken Sie darüber?"

„Da der dunkle Prinz jetzt von eurem Geschenk Bescheid weiß, wird es kaum eine Überraschung sein," ist Severus der Meinung.

„Das ist eine Nebensache," meint Daphne, die gerade einen Totenkopf in der Luft schweben lässt.

„Nun, alles steht bereit," sagt Draco geschäftsmäßig. „Ich brauche nur mein Cello."

In jenem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Antoine kommt rein, von einem Elf begleitet. Er lässt kurz den Blick über den Raum schweifen, bevor er auf mich fällt. Er lächelt nervös.

(„Gut dich zu sehen,") sage ich als ich ihn umarme.

Antoine ist dreiundzwanzig und hat letztes Jahr geheiratet. Er hat die Beauxbatons Schule besucht, obwohl er die dunkle Magie von seiner Tante gelernt hat. Ich habe diese Frau noch nicht gesehen, aber laut seinen Geschichten ist sie eine strenge Frau, die keine Dummheit toleriert. So wie es sich anhört, hat sie mehr Zeit mit Antoine verbracht, als seine eigenen Eltern, sagend, sie habe mehr Erfahrung mit Kindern und der Junge solle so früh wie möglich die edlen Künste von einer erfahrenen Person erlernen. Diese Person war natürlich sie. Antoine ist freundlich und ausgeschlossen, aber manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob er scherzt oder nicht. Und wie die Mehrheit der jungen Zauberer, die aus uralten dunklen Familien stammen, lebt er in dem Schatten seiner Familie. Antoine macht alles, was sie sagen, aber er beschäftigt sich jahrelang erfolgreich mit dem Malen. Seine Familie betrachtet sein Hobby als etwas dummes und lächerliches, aber da er sonst alles macht, was sie sagen, gibt es nicht viel, was sie dagegen unternehmen können.

Wie dem auch sei, würde man kaum glauben, er sei ein dunkler Magier, wenn man ihm begegnet. Aber die dunkle Magie ist eine Tradition in seiner Familie und glücklicherweise ist er gut darin. Andererseits ist Antoine wohl kaum der Typ, der kämpfen gehen würde. Er ist eher der Typ, der in einer Kneipe sitzen und mit seinen Freunden tratschen oder stundenlang in seinem Studio sitzen und malen würde.

(„Ich habe soeben über den Angriff an diese verräterische Familie gelesen,") sagt er ernst.

(„Ja, alles ist gut verlaufen, oder?") sage ich, ihm zuzwinkernd. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich das gesagt habe. Bin ich stolz auf das, was wir getan haben?

Antoine erstarrt und seine braunen Augen weiten sich.

(„Du... ihr... wart es?") fragt er, sich umschauend.

(„Wir mussten doch das Geschenk für den Prinzen holen,") meldet sich Draco zu Wort, der seine Hand ausstreckt. Mein Französisch wird nie so gut wie sein sein. („Ich bin Draco Malfoy.")

Antoine macht eine kleine Verbeugung und ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Natürlich weiß er, dass Draco der Liebhaber von dem berüchtigten dunklen Prinzen ist und er ist auf der Hut.

(„Ach, Antoine,") sage ich grinsend, mich bei ihm einhakend. („Wir sind alle Freunde hier. Und du brauchst dir gar keine Sorgen zu machen.")

(„Ich habe mir meiner Tante gesprochen,") sagt der Franzose und verzieht das Gesicht. Anscheinend ist für ihn auch ein Gespräch mit der Frau eine Anstrengung. („Sie hat gesagt, ich solle die Orgel spielen, wenn sie ihm besser als ein einfaches Klavier gefällt. Und wir haben schon eine besorgt.")

(„Kannst du Orgel spielen?") frage ich überrascht.

(„So lange das Musikstück an sich nicht zu kompliziert ist, ja,") antwortet er nervös. („Aber ich tue es. Meine ganze Familie weiß Bescheid und möchte, dass ich bei der Geburtstagsparty für den dunklen Prinzen die Orgel spiele. Sonst werden sie mich lebendig verbrennen.")

Draco kichert als Antoine zusammen zuckt und seine Wangen rosa werden, da ihm auf einmal klargeworden ist, was er gerade sagt hat.

(„Keine Sorge, die Orgel sind nur Begleitung,") sagt er. („Danke. Komm, ich zeige dir ein paar Sachen, die ich gerne spielen würde.")

In jenem Moment platzt Bellatrix mit einer Schachtel in den Händen rein und macht die Tür mit ihrem Fuß zu. So bald sie in die Runde mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht blickt, weiß ich, dass sie etwas ausgeheckt hat.

„Was soll das sein?" fragt Blaise skeptisch, auf die Schachtel in ihren Händen deutend.

„Das, mein kleiner Schüler," sagt die Hexe, die sie auf den Tisch ablegt, „ist eine Todesfee. Und eine schöne Überraschung für das Prinzchen!"

Sie kichert selbstgefällig und zufrieden mustert die Schachtel. Aber keiner außer ihr sieht begeistert aus.

„Bei allem Respekt, gute Lehrerin," sagt Blaise mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus, „du bist vollkommen durchgeknallt."

Bellatrix verengt die Augen und wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Er wird dich in die Hölle fluchen! Und was noch wichtiger ist, er wird auch uns in die Hölle fluchen! Wenn du ihm so Angst einjagst, wird er alles, was atmet und Beine hat, fluchen!"

„Er soll sich vor einer Todesfee fürchten?" fragt Bellatrix verächtlich. „Sei nicht lächerlich, Junge! Er hat schon Sachen gesehen, vor dem Anblick von denen du dich in die Hosen gemacht hättest! Es wird ihm Spaß machen, du wirst sehen. Ich werde sie einfach hier ablegen."

Trotz allem, was sie sagt und macht, hat Bellatrix Harry offensichtlich gerne und respektiert ihn. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie die gleiche Sprache sprechen, wenn es um das Kämpfen geht.

„Vergiss aber nicht, deinen Namen darauf zu schreiben," sagt Blaise. „Sodass er weiß, wen er verfluchen soll."

„Ach was," sagt Bellatrix, wieder glucksend. „Es wird ihn freuen. Du wirst sehen."

Ich seufze. Echte Totenköpfe, Äxte, Schwerter, ein lebendiges Geschenk, ein Beerdigungsmarsch und eine Todesfee in einer Schachtel. Klingt nach einer guten Party. Alles was fehlt, ist ein Inferi im Schrank, der 'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag' singt.


	10. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

In diesem Kapitel treffen wir noch einen meiner Charaktere. Ich gebe euch schon seit langem Hinweise auf das, was passiert, also soll es keine Überraschung sein. :)

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 9 – Engel

„Die Öffentlichkeit kann nur spekulieren, wer hinter der goldenen Maske steckt, aber eins ist klar – er ist die rechte Hand von dem-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Obwohl manche glauben, es handele sich um einen Jungen, haben wir keine Beweise, um diese Vermutung zu bekräftigen. Die Zeugen berichten, unter allen anderen schwarzmagischen Flüchen und auch den verbotenen Flüchen hat er die schwarze Peitsche, welche er als Waffe benutzt. Bisher sind unzählige Zauberer, Hexen, Muggel und auch Kinder ihm zum Opfer gefallen und das Ministerium hat einen Haftbefehl ausgestellt und die Zauberwelt gewarnt, um gar keinen Preis diesem Zauberer, falls er gesichtet wird, nahe zu kommen. Der Minister, Mr Scrimgeour, hat für den Propheten gesagt: „Hätten wir noch immer die Dementoren an unserer Seite, wäre ein Dementorkuss die einzige Strafe, die dieser Schlachter verdient. Aber wie dem auch sei, wenn wir ihn fangen, kann ich der Zauberwelt versichern, dass er den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen wird.""

„Bloß keine Kleider," sage ich zu der Elfe. „Ich habe die Kleider satt. Ich werde Hosen anziehen, Punkt. Es ist nur eine Party."

Ich seufze und schaue mich im Spiegel an. Meine neue Frisur gefällt mir. Was mir aber wirklich gefällt, ist dass sie praktisch ist. Was soll man sonst mit dieser Mähne machen?

Ich wähle ein schönes Hemd aus und ziehe meine Lieblingshosen an. So werde ich mich wenigstens gut in meiner Haut fühlen.

Im Salon haben sich schon ein paar Menschen versammelt. Aber der Salon an sich ist vollkommen unerkennbar. Wir haben eine gute Arbeit geleistet, geht mir durch den Kopf.

Daphne und Draco haben die Tapeten braun gefärbt und es gibt ein paar schöne Schwerter und Äxte an den Wänden. Über dem Kamin hängt ein großes Bild der schwarzen Sonne, welche unseren dunklen Malen ähnelt. Draco hat sorgfältig die lateinischen Worte gezeichnet und danach das Bild verzaubert, sodass die Strahlen der Sonne sich hypnotisch bewegen. Hier und da gibt es Totenköpfe, die Daphne verzaubert hat, sodass sie in der Luft schweben. Ihr ist es sogar gelungen, manchen von ihnen rote Augen zu zaubern... Hm. Interessanter Zauber. In Wirklichkeit ist es nur eine rot glühende Kugel, die sie im Totenkopf selbst beschworen hat. Es gibt ein paar mit roten Tischdecken bedeckte Tische, auf denen es schon Essen und Getränke gibt. Wir haben auch einen schwarzen Ledersessel hergebracht, den wir ans Fenster hingestellt haben. Auf einem der Tische haben wir Geschenke angehäuft, welche die Todesser gebracht haben, und unser Geschenk steht in einer Pappschachtel bei dem Fenster. Ronald Weasley ist bewusstlos und trägt eine rote Schleife um den Hals. Wirklich. Harry weiß schon, was wir ihm schenken wollen und es war nicht notwendig, ihn wirklich einzupacken, aber die anderen waren der Meinung, es wäre lustig. Tja, wenigstens haben sie ein paar Luftlöcher in die Pappschachtel gebohrt, sodass unser Geschenk nicht vorzeitig stirbt. Oh Mann. Ich höre mich genau wie Harry an.

Antoine ist schon da und hält einen Stapel Notenblätter in seinen Händen, die sichtbar zittern. Er trägt eine Ballrobe und sieht so aus, als hätte er zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Der arme Antoine. Er macht sich Sorgen und man kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Draco wiederum strahlt mich an als ich reinkomme und dreht gespielt sein Cello um die Achse. Heute sieht er besonders hübsch aus. Er trägt eine schwarze Krawatte und ein dunkelgrünes, enganliegendes Hemd, das zu ihm sehr gut passt. Seine Schuhe glitzern und eine Parfümwolke weht mir entgegen als ich auf ihn zukomme.

„Steht alles bereit?" frage ich.

Antoine lässt ein Notenblatt fallen und bückt sich. Als er sich wieder aufrichtet, sind seine Wangen rot. Ich lächele.

(„Keine Sorge, Antoine,") sage ich und lege einen Arm um seine Schultern. („Du wirst wie Mozart spielen.")

(„Wer?") flüstert er geistesabwesend. („Ich muss diesen Teil nochmal durchgehen. Bitte entschuldige mich.")

(„Ja, in Ordnung,") sage ich und drehe mich um.

Ich soll ihn besser in Ruhe lassen.

„Was in Morganas Willen hast du angezogen? Und was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragt eine schockierte weibliche Stimme.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und schaue zur Tür. Daphne Greengrass steht im Türrahmen und gafft mich an.

Nun ja. Im Vergleich zu dem, was sie angezogen hat, sehe ich wahrscheinlich wie ein Bettler aus. Aber mir ist es egal. Wenn ich nochmal ein Kleid, in dem ich kaum atmen und mich bewegen kann, tragen müsste, würde ich aus dem Fenster springen.

Daphne sieht so aus, als sei Bellatrix Lestrange ein persönliches Idol von ihr, denn sie sieht wie ihre jüngere Version aus. Sie hat sogar ihr Haar in Locken gelegt und jetzt sieht es genauso wild und ungezähmt aus wie das von Bellatrix. Der Unterschied ist natürlich, dass Bellatrix sich nicht um ihr Haar schert, aber Daphne hat sich offensichtlich viel Mühe gegeben, um ihre Frisur zu machen. Dazu ist auch ihr Kleid etwas Bemerkenswertes und ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie in diesen hochhackigen Schuhen überhaupt laufen kann.

„Mein Haar ging mir auf die Nerven," sage ich knapp. „Und was meine Kleidung angeht, nicht jeder liegt so viel Wert auf das, was man trägt, sondern auf das, was man im Kopf hat."

Blaise kichert, wirft aber Daphne einen hungrigen Blick zu, als versuche er, alleine mit der Kraft seines Willens durch ihr Kleid hindurch zu schauen. Jungs. Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als sei Sex das einzige, woran sie denken können.

Daphne schnaubt und geht anmutig an mir vorbei, dabei meinen Hosen einen verächtlichen Blick zuwerfend. Wirklich. Sie hat wahrscheinlich den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, sich schön zu machen. Ich wiederum kann dreihundert andere Sachen aufzählen, wie ich meine Zeit besser nutzen kann. Und außerdem hat mein Haar zu scheiden nur ein paar Minuten gedauert.

Als die Zeit vergeht, wird es auf einmal ziemlich schwierig, einen Sitzplatz zu finden. Ich wiederum finde mir einen und entscheide, ihn zu behalten. Wo steckt Harry? Er würde nicht seine eigene Party verpassen? Andererseits, hier reden wir über Harry, der so was mit seinem ganzen Herzen hasst. Auch der dunkle Lord hat ein Geschenk geschickt und es wurde vorsichtig auf einen anderen Tisch gestellt. Keiner weiß, was der dunkle Lord ihm geschenkt hat aber wir waren sehr vorsichtig damit. Denn harmlos ist es sicherlich nicht.

Nach einer halben Stunde platzt eine breit grinsende Bellatrix mit Rodolphus im Schlepptau rein.

„Wo ist der kleine Froschprinz?" fragt sie, dabei ihren Blick über den Salon schweifen lassend.

„Er ist nicht da," sage ich gelangweilt und blättere die Seite um.

Ich lese den Propheten, um meine Zeit totzuschlagen. Denn ich habe kein Interesse an dem, worüber die anderen soeben reden und wenigstens kann ich auf diese Weise erfahren, was in der Welt vorgeht, wenn ich schon nichts konkretes lesen kann. Denn es wäre unhöflich, ein echtes Buch jetzt und hier zu lesen, obwohl ich es am liebsten getan hätte.

„Typisch," sagt Bellatrix und schnaubt. Ihr Blick fällt auf Draco, der gerade sein Cello zur Seite gestellt hat, vorhabend etwas zum Trinken zu holen. „Du siehst sehr hübsch aus, kleiner Draco. Grün steht dir gut."

Draco verdreht die Augen, lächelt aber. Lucius und Narzissa sind vor ein paar Minuten angekommen und jetzt sitzen sie in der Ecke und unterhalten sich leise. Ein paar Todesser sind auch da, die anscheinend persönlich dem dunklen Prinzen ihre Geschenke liefern möchten. Bernard Levert ist auch da. Hoffentlich wird ihm nicht auffallen, dass ich ein Mädchen bin, sodass er herkommt und mich plagt. Glücklicherweise scheint er schon ein Opfer gefunden zu haben, denn er redet mit einer Hexe, die sich offensichtlich zu Tode gelangweilt. Hoffentlich kommt Harry bald und erspart mich die Langweile.

(„Antoine, bitte spiel was,") sage ich zu meinem Cousin, der gerade an seinem Kaffee nippt. Ich schnaube, ziehe die Kaffeetasse aus seiner Hand und schüttele den Kopf. („Du bist schon wach. Noch eine Tasse und du wirst an die Decke springen und einen Ziegentanz veranstalten.")

Er kichert nervös und steht auf. Er setzt sich an die Orgel, trocknet seine Hände auf einem Taschentuch ab und beginnt zu spielen.

Alle drehen sich um und fixieren den Blick auf meinen Cousin, der mit einer vor Konzentration verzerrten Miene ein feierliches, aber zur gleichen Zeit, melancholisches Lied zu spielen beginnt. Ich lächele. Die Orgel sieht eigentlich wie ein Klavier aus, aber Zaubererorgeln sind einfach anders. Ich hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wie Zaubererorgeln aussehen. Ich habe etwas riesiges erwartet, nur nicht das. Es gibt etwa zwanzig Röhren von verschiedenen Farben, die aus dem Klavier vorstehen, aber sonst sieht es wie ein normales Klavier aus. Aber trotzdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Muggelorgeln nicht solche Töne erzeugen können. Die Musik scheint in der Luft zu vibrieren und mein Haar scheint auch zusammen mit der Musik zu vibrieren. Das ist wunderschön... Klar, ich habe schon den Schwestern des Schicksals zugehört, aber das hier ist etwas ganz anderes. Und das Lied, das er spielt... Es ist langsam und melancholisch, irgendwie träumerisch, und es erfüllt mein ganzes Wesen mit einem süßen Gefühl von Genuss und Zufriedenheit.

Ich habe das Öffnen der Tür nicht gehört und schaue mich um nur als Antoine auf einmal mit seinem Spielen aufhört. Der dunkle Prinz ist angekommen.

Wir alle springen auf die Füße und Stille fällt auf den Raum. Ich höre einen Klick als die Tür zugeht und seine Schritte. Ich schaue auf und ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Der dunkle Prinz hat sich in Schale geworfen. Er trägt einen einfachen schwarzen Anzug, ein schwarzes Seidenhemd und eine passende Krawatte, die jedoch in der Kombination den gewünschten Eindruck auf Menschen machen. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar liegt ihm über die Schultern verstreut und umrahmt sein blasses Gesicht, das ein starker Kontrast zu seiner Kleidung bildet. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln kräuselt seine Lippen als er seinen Blick über den Raum schweifen lässt.

Er sieht wie ein erwachsener dunkler Magier aus, der Selbstsicherheit und Macht ausstrahlt, von denen ich mich magnetisch angezogen fühle. Seine grünen Augen glitzern wie Smaragde als sie über den Geschenkhaufen blicken und auf Draco stehen bleiben.

„So viele sind gekommen," sagt er leise.

Er wirft dem Bild der schwarzen Sonne einen Blick und lächelt zufrieden.

„Setzt euch," sagt er laut, in Richtung Antoine winkend. „Spiel ruhig weiter. Es gefällt mir."

Antoine, der blass wie der Tod ist, blättert mit zittrigen Händen in seinen Notenblättern und wirft Draco einen Blick zu, der sich wieder hinsetzt und grinsend sein Cello in die Hände nimmt. Antoine spielt langsam die Einleitung aber als Draco den Bogen über die Saiten gleiten lässt, erschaudere ich. Ihre Musik erfüllt den Raum und ich atme tief durch. Es gibt nichts Schöneres auf der Welt, außer Zauberermusik, geht mir durch den Kopf. Dracos lange Finger bewegen sich schnell und mit Sicherheit über die Saiten und er schließt die Augen als er weiter spielt. Antoine hat sich auch, allem Anschein nach, ein wenig entspannt. Man kann natürlich die Orgel hören, wie sie im Hintergrund brummt und die Sofas und Tische vibrieren lässt, aber es ist eigentlich Dracos Cello, die Musik erzeugt und den Raum mit einer träumerischen Melodie erfüllt.

Der dunkle Prinz geht zielstrebig auf den schwarzen Sessel zu und lässt sich nieder. Amu ist ihm reingefolgt und jetzt schlängelt er durch die Menge zu ihm hinüber, die, als sie eine riesige Schlange erblickt, zur Seite springt um sie durchzulassen. Der dunkle Prinz blickt über die Totenköpfe und die Schwerter und legt mit einem leichten Lächeln die Hände auf die Armlehnen. Er nickt. Er ist nicht mehr ein junger unerfahrener dunkler Magier, der süchtig nach seiner eigenen Magie ist und der rasche Entscheidungen trifft und verrückte Angriffe ausheckt, die überraschenderweise immer erfolgreich sind. Nein, er hat seinen Titel und seinen Ruhm verdient und keiner sieht ihn mehr als Harry Potter an und lacht hinter seinem Rücken. Keiner sieht einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen in ihm, sondern den dunklen Prinzen.

„Bevor wir meinen sechzehnjährigen Geburtstag feiern, werde ich ein paar Worte sagen," sagt er.

Sogar seine Stimme hat sich verändert. Als er zuletzt solch eine Rede gehalten hat, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hat, hat er ganz anders gesprochen. Einige Sachen ändern sich aber nie, denn wenn möglich, ist er im Laufe der Jahre noch sarkastischer geworden. Aber jetzt ist er ein Zauberer, der unzählige Kämpfe hinter sich hat und der Sachen gesehen hat, welche manche nie in ihrem Leben sehen. Seine Stimme ist jetzt ruhig und melodiös und sie erinnert mich an die von dem dunklen Lord.

„Die dunkle Seite ist stärker denn je," sagt er, in die Runde blickend. „Dank unserer gemeinsamen Leistung und unserer Arbeit. Wir lassen nicht zu, von Angst und Schmerz abgelenkt zu werden. Die ganze Zeit wissen wir, wofür wir kämpfen. Mein Name und eure Namen werden eines Tages in Büchern über die Geschichte der Zauberwelt stehen und dadurch werden wir alle unsterblich werden. Ich weiß, wofür ich kämpfe, und kein Opfer ist zu groß für mich. Ich möchte, dass wir weiter so machen und die Welt alleine durch unsere Leistung und unseren Willen ändern. Denn das, was die Hellmagier unterschätzen und nicht verstehen, ist die Macht der Dunkelheit. Und das wird ihr Untergang sein."

Blaise reicht ihm ein Glas Champagner, das er in die Luft hebt.

„Auf die Dunkelheit," sagt der dunkle Prinz laut.

Alle wiederholen, ich eingeschlossen, seinen Toast, und der dunkle Prinz nickt und stellt sein Glas weg.

„Möchten Sie, dass wir Ihnen gleich unsere Geschenke geben?" fragt Draco.

Denn er und Antoine haben mit dem Spielen aufgehört, als der dunkle Prinz gesprochen hat.

Die Weise, auf die er ihn anspricht, überrascht mich ein wenig. Aber so scheint der dunkle Orden zu funktionieren – man zeigt sein Respekt jenen gegenüber, die ihn verdienen. Aber so zeigt man auch mir Respekt, geht mir durch den Kopf. Das ist mir nicht eingefallen.

„Ich möchte sie alle jetzt sehen," sagt der dunkle Prinz lächelnd. „Danke, Draco."

So bringt jeder sein Geschenk zu dem Prinzen und ich setze mich wieder hin, darauf wartend, dass unser Geschenk an die Reihe kommt. Severus hat einen seltenen Trank für ihn gebraut und sein Name ist mir unbekannt. Aber Harrys Augen glitzern als er die Phiole hervorzieht und sie begutachtet. Er bedankt sich bei Severus für sein Geschenk und seine Einsicht. Vielleicht wird dieser Trank bei irgendeinem dunklen Ritual benutzt? So wie ich verstehe, hat Severus Ahnung davon und hat sich bemüht, ausgerechnet diesen Trank zu brauen.

Der dunkle Lord hat ihm einen Ring geschenkt. Keiner fragt, was der Ring macht, aber natürlich muss es ein magischer Ring sein. Harry steckt ihn schnell auf den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand und presst zufrieden die Lippen zusammen. Narzissa, Lucius und Sirius Black haben ihm ein Ritualschwert geschenkt, das, laut Lucius, unmöglich zu verlegen oder fallen zu lassen ist. Wahrscheinlich ist das ein ernstes Problem, wenn man Rituale durchführt, sodass man solche Schwerter herstellt. Aber was auch immer das Schwert macht, ist er einfach atemberaubend. Der Griff ist mit Smaragden geschmückt und so wie es scheint, ist er aus Silber. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das Schwert eigentlich ist, aber Harry scheint keine Probleme zu haben, es in einer Hand zu halten.

Blaise und Theodore lassen unser Geschenk schweben und es landet direkt vor den Füßen des dunklen Prinzen. Seine Mundwinkel zucken.

„Ach ja," sagt er mit glitzernden Augen. „Ich möchte wissen, warum ihr euch ausgerechnet für dieses Geschenk entschieden habt."

Die beiden werden sprachlos, aber ich stehe auf.

„Wir wollten Ihnen etwas geben, was Sie benutzen können und was Ihnen Spaß macht," sage ich laut und alle drehen sich um. „Deswegen haben wir Ronald gefangen und Ihnen gebracht, mein Prinz."

Die grünen Augen schauen in meine Richtung und schließlich schmunzelt er.

„Sehr einsichtsvoll," meint er. „Theodore, packe ihn aus."

Das haben wir nicht erwartet. Theodore hebt seinen Stab und öffnet die riesige Pappschachtel, dabei einen bewusstlosen, jedoch völlig angekleideten, Ronald Weasley auf dem Boden liegen lassend. Und er trägt eine rote Schleife um den Hals. Wir haben auch einen Zettel auf sein T-Shirt befestigt, mit einem „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" und wir alle haben ihn unterschrieben.

Bellatrix kichert; und sie ist nicht die einzige. Der dunkle Prinz grinst breit und der gesamte Raum beginnt zu lachen. Lucius und Narzissa, die den Hals recken, zu sehen, worum es geht, prusten los. Sogar ich muss zugeben, dass der Anblick ein wenig lustig ist. Aber ich möchte nicht lachen, denn ich weiß, dass ich Ronald Weasleys Todesstrafe unterschrieben habe, indem ich ihn hergebracht habe.

„Wecke ihn," der dunkle Prinz befiehlt Theodore.

Glucksend richtet Theodore seinen Stab auf den unbewussten Jungen, dessen Augenlider flackern. Er schaut sich verwirrt um und sein Blick fällt auf Harrys Füße, der ihn von oben amüsiert anschaut.

„Du!" stößt er hervor.

Seine Kehle ist trocken, obwohl wir ihn gut gefüttert und ihm Wasser gegeben haben. Denn sowie Draco bemerkt hat, soll das Geschenk 'frisch' sein, wenn es zu dem dunklen Prinzen geliefert wird.

„Hallo Ronald," sagt der dunkle Prinz leise. Seine weißen Finger bewegen sich, als sehnen sie sich danach, den Jungen zu verfluchen. „Du wolltest immer mein bester Freund sein, oder? Dein größter Wunsch ist, berühmt und reich zu sein, nicht wahr? Nun... bald wird wenigstens einer von diesen Wünschen in Erfüllung gehen."

Ronald springt auf die Füße, dabei nicht bemerkend, dass er eine Schleife um dem Hals und einen Zettel auf dem Bauch hat. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ist es wirklich notwendig, ihn auszulachen? Ihn zu foltern? Muss ich zuschauen? Wenn er ihn töten will, soll er es privat tun und nicht vor all diesen Menschen. Andererseits, macht so was Harry Spaß und leider macht es der Mehrheit der Todesser auch Spaß.

Überraschenderweise steht Ronald wie angewurzelt da und rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. Der Anblick von Harry und den anderen ist wahrscheinlich genug, um es ihm klarzumachen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt.

„Was hast du mit meinen Eltern gemacht?" fragt Ronald, der kreidebleich ist.

Lucius zückt seinen Stab und wirft Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, der aber die Hand hebt und Lucius lässt seine sinken.

„Dein Vater ist leider tot," sagt der dunkle Prinz seelenruhig. „Aber deine Mutter ist noch am Leben, sie ist in den Kerkern. Möchtest du deine liebe Mutter sehen?"

In jenem Moment macht Ronald eine schnelle Bewegung. Er wirft sich auf Harry, der seine rechte Hand hebt und Ronald fliegt in einem breiten Bogen durch die Luft, prallt gegen die Wand und fällt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Teppich. Der dunkle Prinz steht auf, streicht sich über den schwarzen Anzug, als wolle er unsichtbaren Staub loswerden und kommt auf ihn zu. Die anwesenden Menschen lassen ihn durch und er packt Ronald am Kragen und zieht ihn auf die Füße. Der Rothaarige keucht überrascht auf als der dunkle Prinz ihn unsanft am Hals packt und er gurgelt. Er würde ihn... nicht jetzt... bitte nicht jetzt...

„Mir gefällt euer Geschenk," sagt er leise, sich die Lippen leckend und Ronald aus der Nähe musternd, dessen Augen mir wie zwei Murmeln vorkommen. „Ich werde es später genießen. Lucius, bringe es in die Kerker und vergewissere dich, dass es nicht weglaufen kann."

Bellatrix lacht begeistert als Lucius Ronald unter den Arm packt und ihn wegzieht.

„Du wirst dafür büßen, Schwarzmagier!" schreit Ronald als Lucius ihn aus dem Salon halb-schleift, halb-trägt. „MÖRDER! VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN!"

Der dunkle Prinz blickt in die Runde, zieht anmutig seine schwarze Krawatte nach unten und wendet sich uns zu. Die ganze Zeit sah er ganz ruhig aus, obwohl der stablose Fluch, den er benutzt hat, etwas Kraft hätte erfordern müssen.

„Meine Anhänger haben das Weasley Haus angegriffen und Ronald hergebracht," sagt er lächelnd. „Um ihn mir schenken zu können. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Ich aber nicht. Ich weiß, was er mit ihm tun wird. Und ich spüre etwas schweres in meinem Magen als ich daran denke. Wenn er ihn tötet, werde ich mich so fühlen, als hätte ich ihn selbst getötet.

„Heute verabschieden wir uns von Sirius Black," fährt er fort, zu seinem schwarzen Sessel zurückkehrend. „Morgen früh bricht er auf."

Er setzt sich wieder und fixiert den blassen Sirius Black mit seinem Blick.

„Wenn er erfolgreich wird, wird er der dunklen Seite einen großen Gefallen tun," sagt er, ihn noch immer ohne zu blinzeln anschauend. „Wünschen wir ihm viel Glück und dass er zurück mit Neuigkeiten kommt."

Seinen Blick kann man auch anders interpretieren. Denn Harry weiß sehr wohl, dass obwohl Sirius sich endlich mit der Tatsache abgefunden hat, er sei ein dunkler Magier und genieße die dunkle Magie, sehnt er sich noch immer nach vergangenen Zeiten und zur gleichen Zeit liebt und hasst er die dunkle Magie. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von seiner Mission halten soll. Sie klingt beinah unmöglich und ein Teil von mir ist sicher, dass er nie zurück kommt. Dass er uns verraten wird. Zwar könnte ich es nachvollziehen, wenn er so was täte, aber trotzdem wäre es falsch. Ich wünsche mir mit meinem ganzen Herzen er würde zurückkommen und der dunklen Seite treu bleiben.

Keiner weiß, was in dem Kopf von Sirius Black vorgeht. Keiner, außer Harry und dem dunklen Lord. Und die beiden hätten ihn nicht auf diese Mission geschickt, wäre es ein Risiko gewesen. Und außerdem ist Black nicht meine Verantwortung.

„Das werde ich," flüstert Sirius, ihn noch immer ernst anschauend.

Der dunkle Prinz mustert ihn zum letzten Mal und nickt ihm zu.

„Jetzt aber können wir uns ein wenig entspannen. Du kannst weiter spielen. Es gefällt mir," sagt er zu Antoine.

Ermuntert, greift er zu und Draco nimmt wieder sein Cello in die Hände. Zu meiner Überraschung geht Sirius zu Harry und setzt sich zu ihm. Der dunkle Prinz scheint nicht von dieser Geste überrascht zu sein, sondern fällt gleich mit ihm ins Gespräch.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt Blaise, der sich zu mir setzt.

„Ja," sage ich und nehme das Getränk von ihm entgegen, das er mir gebracht hat. „Danke. Du bist echt nett."

Blaise wirft Sirius und dem dunklen Prinzen einen Blick zu.

„Denkst du, dass er es schafft?" fragt er leise.

„Oh weißt du, ich hoffe es," sage ich seufzend. „Sirius gefällt mir und ich denke, dass er eine Chance verdient. Ich wünsche mir nur, er könnte glücklich sein, jetzt, da er endlich bei den anderen dunklen Magiern und frei ist."

/Harrys Sicht

„Ich möchte nur, dass du es mir erklärst," sagt Sirius. „Was empfindest du dabei?"

Ich seufze. Es ist mein Geburtstag und ich habe keinerlei Lust, darüber zu reden. Debatten zu führen und seine dummen Fragen zu beantworten. Aber morgen geht er mit all seinem Wissen über den dunklen Orden und unsere Pläne zu den Hellmagiern, um sich für einen von ihnen auszugeben. Ich wäre ein totaler Idiot, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, er solle abhauen. Aber ich wäre noch ein größerer Idiot, wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Ich muss die Lügen nur schön einpacken und glaubhaft machen, das ist alles.

„Ich spüre gar nichts," sage ich. In Ordnung, das ist ein Teil der Wahrheit. „Es ändert gar nichts. Wenn man schon einmal auf solche intime Weise getötet hat, ist es jedes Mal gleich."

„Ist es so wegen deinem Versprechen zu diesem Dämon?" fragt er.

Du hast zu viele Fragen und ich würde dich am liebsten mit dem Kopf nach unten von der Decke herab aufhängen und den Cruciatusfluch an dir üben. Tief durchatmen. Keine Menschen verfluchen.

„Wahrscheinlich," sage ich so ruhig wie ich kann.

Wo ist mein Feuerwhiskey?

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" zischt er. „So was zu tun!"

„Macht, Black, es geht um Macht," sage ich ungeduldig, jedes Wort betonend. „Geht das nicht in deinen dicken Schädel?"

„Und deswegen hast du deine Menschlichkeit geopfert?" fragt er ungläubig.

„Ja," antworte ich mit einem Hauch von Wut. Ich kann mir nicht helfen. Der Mann ist unmöglich! „Black, haben all diese Fragen einen Zweck?"

„Ich möchte nur verstehen, was mit dir passiert ist," sagt Black traurig.

Ich presse meine Nasenwurzel und atme tief durch.

„Na schön," höre ich seine Stimme. „Wenigstens kannst du Wut spüren. Das ist gut."

„Denkst du?" frage ich rhetorisch. „Black, was möchtest du von mir?"

„Ich möchte nur feststellen, ob mein Patenkind noch immer da drin ist," sagt er leise. „Und ich möchte deine Gründe für einige Entscheidungen, die du getroffen hast, verstehen."

„Ich WAR Harry Potter," sage ich langsam. „Aber er ist schon längst tot."

Black senkt den Blick und nickt langsam.

„Wenigstens hast du Draco," flüstert er. „Der alte Harry lebt in ihm."

„Draco ist mir sehr lieb," sage ich. Ich weiß, was er hören will, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mir jetzt glauben würde, auch wenn ich es laut sage. „Vielleicht könntest du auch jemanden finden, sodass du mich nicht mit solchen Fragen plagen müsstest."

Black lächelt.

„Ich bin einfach zu alt für so was," sagt er seufzend. „Du wiederum bist noch immer jung. Ihr könnt heiraten..."

„Liebe alleine genügt," sage ich ernst.

Er schaut mich schnell an und sein Ausdruck wird sanfter. Da, ich weiß genau, was ich sagen muss, um ihn glauben zu lassen, dass der Harry, von dem er offensichtlich so besessen ist, noch immer da irgendwo ist. Unsinn. Warum möchte er so verzweifelt den alten Harry zurück haben? Den Harry, der ein Loser ist, der allen erlaubt, ihn zu schikanieren und der jeden Scheiß abkauft? Ich sehe nichts positives in ihm.

„Ja," sagt er leise.

„Es gibt so viele hübsche französische weibliche Todesser," sage ich, das Thema schnell wechselnd. Wenn man das Thema wechseln will, sollte man einfach eine Gegenfrage stellen. „Gefällt dir keine?"

„Ich hatte keine Chance, um eine besser kennenzulernen," antwortet er achselzuckend.

„Wahrscheinlich weil du entweder kämpfst oder dich bewusstlos säufst," sage ich streng. „Es ist ja klar. Nun, heute wirst du eine solche Chance haben. Denn laut dem, was Levert mir gesagt hat, kommen ein paar Franzosen, um mir Geschenke zu geben. Hermines Verwandten kommen auch. Tue mir einen Gefallen, ja? Finde ein Weib, das dir gefällt und versuche nur mit ihm zu reden. Das ist alles. Du wirst sehen, dass du dich besser fühlen wirst, wenn du in Gesellschaft von einer hübschen Dame den Abend verbringst. Du wirst gleich den Feuerwhiskey vergessen und endlich einsehen, dass auch du jemandem gefallen kannst. Es würde dich wundern, wie viele gerne mit dir würden ausgehen wollen."

Black schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt aber.

„Ich verspreche es," sagt er leise.

„Und jetzt geh und lass mich in Ruhe," sage ich und winke ab.

Er steht auf und schaut auf mich hinunter.

„Keine Sorge," sage er leise. „Ich werde nicht fehlschlagen."

„Was meinst du?" zische ich ungeduldig. Meine Geduld ist schon längst verbraucht.

„Die Mission," sagt er sanft. „Ich weiß, was ihr alle denkt. Dass ich die dunkle Seite verraten werde. Dass ich es kaum abwarten kann, die Geheimnisse den Hellmagiern preiszugeben. Nun, ihr irrt euch. Das werde ich nicht. Vielleicht benehme ich mich manchmal wie ein Idiot und ein Schwächling, aber einmal habe ich dem dunklen Lord und dir meine Treue versprochen. Und ich halte mich an mein Versprechen."

„Das werden wir sehen," sage ich trocken.

Sirius Black gibt einen seltsamen Laut von sich, der Gelächter hätte sein sollen.

„Ich bin DIR treu," sagt er. „Vergiss das nicht, mein Prinz."

Er verbeugt sich und geht. Ich blicke auf meine Hände hinunter und denke über seine Worte nach. Jemand drückt mir ein Glas in die Hand und ich seufze. Es ist Draco. Er weiß genau, wann er auftauchen und was er mir bringen soll.

„Probleme?" fragt er leise.

„Nicht wirklich," sage ich etwas geistesabwesend.

Was Black zuletzt gesagt hat, kommt mir natürlich seltsam vor. Ich habe erwartet, dass er sich darauf freuen würde, wieder mit den Hellmagiern zusammen sein zu können. Und ja, ich habe Verrat nicht ausgeschlossen. Aber ich und der dunkle Lord sind der Meinung, dass wir das Risiko eingehen müssen. Natürlich weiß Black gar nichts über den Fluch, den er mit dem dunklen Mal in einem Paket bekommen hat und der ihn erwischen würde, falls er versucht, etwas preiszugeben. Aber seine Gedanken lassen mich wissen, dass er ehrlich darauf erpicht ist, zurück mit Informationen zu kommen. Warum denn? Was hat sich geändert? Er macht alles, was ich sage, aber er war nie davon begeistert und macht kein großes Geheimnis daraus. Eigentlich läuft er wie ein Inferi herum, der lediglich den Befehlen seines Meisters folgt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Und er reist morgen nach Großbritannien ab. Mir wäre es lieber, noch ein wenig Zeit zu haben, um ihn im Auge zu behalten, sodass ich seine wahren Absichten nochmal überprüfen kann.

Der dunkle Lord kann natürlich wissen, wegen dem dunklen Mal, wo er ist und auch durch seine Augen schauen, wenn es notwendig ist. Aber vielleicht gibt es doch etwas, was ich tun kann, um Black unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Ich lächele breit und nehme noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„Du hast etwas ausgeheckt," Draco bemerkt.

„Ja," sage ich selbstzufrieden. „Wahrscheinlich wird Black schon davon erfahren, aber mir ist es egal. Ihn soll es kaum überraschen, dass ich ihn unter Kontrolle behalten will, sowie diese Todesfee da drüben für mich keine Überraschung ist. Hat Bellatrix sie mitgebracht?"

Draco blinzelt und ich lache.

„Dir entgeht gar nichts, oder?" murmelt er. „Ja, Bellatrix hat sie mitgebracht. Sie hat gedacht, es würde dich freuen."

„Ach, die gute Bellatrix," sage ich seufzend. Die Frau ist einfach unmöglich und benimmt sich, als sei sie von einem sehr neckischen Dämon besessen, dem es Spaß macht, Krach zu schlagen. „Einer dieser Tage werde ich ihr den Hals umdrehen. Aber wer würde mich dann zum Lachen bringen?"

„Ich werde die Schachtel später öffnen," sage ich abwinkend während Draco mich schockiert anschaut. „Ich werde sie noch für eine Weile in ihrem eigenen Saft schmoren lassen."

Denn Bellatrix schaut von Zeit zu Zeit in meine Richtung, als warte sie nur darauf, dass ich die Schachtel öffne.

Lucius kommt gerade rein und sucht mich mit seinem Blick.

„Da draußen gibt es eine Gruppe Franzosen," sagt er atemlos. „Sie möchten Ihnen ihre Geschenke geben."

Mehr Leute. Ich verdrehe die Augen und seufze. So wie es scheint, werde ich heute ein Gesellschaftswesen sein müssen. Für das Wohl des dunklen Ordens, natürlich. Und außerdem haben sie mir etwas gebracht. Vielleicht gibt es auch etwas nützliches unter ihren Geschenken? Es gibt zwei Gründe, warum ich hergekommen bin. Erstens, ich bekomme Geschenke. Zweitens, ich bekomme die Chance, die Diener besser kennenzulernen und mehr über französische Politik zu lernen. Man soll immer seine Ziele im Auge behalten.

Ich stehe auf und alle verstummen.

„So wie es scheint, ist gerade meine Party etwas gewachsen," sage ich. „Deswegen gehen wir alle in den Garten. Soll jemand den Elfen sagen, sie sollen Tische, Stühle und alles anderes in den Garten bringen."

Mit Draco bei meiner Seite mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Draußen. So wie es scheint, wird es eine lange Nacht sein...

/Hermines Sicht

Ein Teil von mir möchte brennend diese berüchtigte Tante von Antoine kennenlernen, aber der andere Teil von mir möchte davonlaufen. Schließlich sind meine Eltern Muggel; und sie ist eine reinblütige Hexe, die sich ihrer Herkunft rühmt.

Aus der Ferne sehe ich den dunklen Prinzen, der gerade mit Draco im Schlepptau auf eine Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen zukommt, die in die Knie gehen. Harry spricht kein Französisch und Draco muss übersetzen. Antoine packt mich an der Schulter und grinst mich an.

(„Wie war es?") fragt er aufgeregt. („War es gut? Hat er etwas gesagt?")

(„Entspanne dich, Antoine,") sage ich und verdrehe die Augen. („Du hast ausgezeichnet gespielt.")

(„Ich war so nervös,") gibt er zu. („Aber ich hab es geschafft. Komm, du wirst meine Tante kennenlernen. Die anderen hast du schon kennengelernt. Na ja, außer ein paar Cousinen... Sie sind auch da. Eine von ihnen ist in deinem Alter und sie besucht Beauxbatons.")

(„Ach ja? Wie heißt sie?") fragte ich geistesabwesend.

„Laetitia," antwortet der aufgeregte Antoine.

Da er nicht mehr die Orgel spielen muss – oder wenigstens scheint er dieser Meinung zu sein – kann er sich endlich entspannen. Natürlich kann es ein wenig unangenehm sein, wenn alle dir zuhören und jeden Fehler hören können, aber auch wenn er Fehler gemacht hat, habe ich keine gehört. Vielleicht weiß ich nicht genug über Musik, um es wissen zu können.

Wir nähern uns einer Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die sehr schnell auf Französisch reden. Hoffentlich werde ich mit ihnen reden können. Ich verstehe die Mehrheit davon wenn man normal spricht, aber wenn man ohne Punkt und Komma redet, sowie diese Menschen, kann ich normalerweise gar nichts verstehen.

(„Hallo,") begrüße ich meine Verwandten.

In jenem Moment wollte sich ein Mädchen gerade umdrehen und sie prallt gegen mich. Ihr Cocktail fliegt durch die Luft und ich bekomme auch etwas davon in mein Gesicht und blinzele.

Das Mädchen flucht auf Französisch und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

(„Es tut mir leid, du hast mir Angst eingejagt!") sagt sie schnell. („Warte, ich mach es wieder gut!")

Sie wedelt mit ihrem Stab und plötzlich klärt sich das Bild auf. Sie ist größer als ich, sehr schlank und ihre Augen erinnern mich an Sturm. Sie trägt ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid, das zu ihrem Augen passt. Ihr seidiges glattes Haar fällt ihr anmutig über die Schultern und bis zu ihrer winzigen Taille. Ich blinzele. Ich habe noch nie eine solche natürliche Schönheit gesehen – und in jenem Moment kann ich nur ihre Augen sehen, die mich freundlich und nervös mustern. Das Mädchen ist ein Engel...

Ich schüttele den Kopf und reiße mich zusammen. Was ist nur los mit dir, Hermine? Ja, das Mädchen ist hübsch, und? Du auch.

(„Ich bin Hermine,") sage ich, meine Hand ausstreckend und mir in diesem Moment ziemlich dumm vorkommend. Das Mädchen sieht atemberaubend aus und ich... na ja, ich schere mich um so was nicht. Warum denke ich überhaupt darüber nach?

(„Ich weiß,") sagt sie mit noch einem atemberaubenden Lächeln, bei dessen Anblick meine Knie zittern. Warum fühle ich mich so dümmlich? („Antoine hat mir viel über dich erzählt.")

Antoine, der bei mir steht, wirft mir einen verwirrten Blick zu und zuckt mit den Achseln.

(„So... du besuchst Beauxbatons?") frage ich.

Na wirklich, Hermine, Antoine hat es dir gesagt. Fällt dir nichts besseres ein?

(„Ja,") erwidert das Mädchen. („Ich mag Beauxbatons! Die Schule an sich ist wunderschön und es gibt so viele Fächer, die man im vierten Jahr auswählen kann.")

(„Es gab nicht viele in Hogwarts,") erwidere ich.

(„Hogwarts!") sagt sie begeistert. („Du musst mir von Hogwarts erzählen! Ich hab natürlich darüber im 'Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen".)

(„Du hast das Buch gelesen?") frage ich verblüfft.

(„Ja und zwar auf Englisch,") sagt sie, mich anstrahlend. („Weißt du, dein Französisch ist echt gut.")

Antoine räuspert sich und wir wirbeln herum.

(„Schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Hermine,") sagt eine weibliche Stimme.

Ich hab es vergessen. Ich habe total vergessen, dass Antoines Familie da ist und dass seine Tante auch da ist. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und die Frau schüttelt sie, mich dabei abschätzend musternd.

Antoines berüchtigte Tante ist eine dicke Frau mit grauen Haaren, die kurz gesagt Strenge ausstrahlt. Sie kleidet sich wie jede alte Hexe an – sie trägt breite Roben und einen blauen Umhang mit einer an ihren Umhang gehefteten Brosche, die uralt aussieht. Wahrscheinlich ist sie ein altes Familienschmuckstück. Sie hat ihr Haar zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebunden und trägt auch ein Medaillon um ihren Hals. Im Großen und Ganzen weiß ich genau, warum Antoine es vor einem einfachen Gespräch mit der Frau graut. Sie ist der Typ, der eine besserwisserische Mutter spielt und dazu auch ein Kontrollfreak ist. Sie ist offensichtlich von ihrer Herkunft besessen und ich soll vorsichtig sein, was ich sage und tue...

(„Antoine hat mir von deinen Eltern erzählt,") sagt sie.

Warum ist ihre Stimme so tief? Ist es normal für Frauen, eine solche tiefe Stimme zu haben?

(„Es tut mir leid, dass du bei diesen Muggeln aufwachsen musstest,") sagt sie mit Bedauern in ihrer Stimme. („Es ist schade... Du bist offensichtlich eine begabte dunkle Magierin.")

Bitte reden wir nicht über meine Eltern. Ich bin wirklich in keiner Laune für so was.

(„Deswegen hat sie uns,") sagt Hector, Antoines Vater. Er zwinkert mir zu. („Wir wollten soeben dem Prinzen unsere Geschenke geben.")

(„Er ist da drüben,") sage ich, mich umdrehend und auf die Gruppe Franzosen deutend.

(„Wir kommen schnell zurück,") sagt Hector.

(„Ich gehe was zum Trinken holen,") sagt Antoine und verschwindet. Laetitia strahlt mich an. Warum musstest du mich mit ihr alleine lassen? Und warum fühle ich mich plötzlich so dumm, wenn sie mich anschaut?

(„Werden wir uns setzen?") fragt sie und schüttelt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei steigt mir ein Frühlingsduft in die Nase und ich atme tief ein.

Ich folge ihr zu einem leeren Tisch und setze mich ihr gegenüber. Sie hat ihre Nägel blau lackiert und trägt eine dünne goldene Kette mit einem seltsamen goldenen Anhänger um ihren Hals. Wer trägt schon einen Klee um den Hals?

Die stahlblauen Augen schauen mich etwas nervös an und ich räuspere mich.

(„Was lernt ihr in Beauxbatons?") stelle ich die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kommt. Und das soll was heißen, denn ich habe momentan nicht viel im Kopf.

Sie lächelt breit und beginnt mir schnell von ihren Lieblingsfächern zu erzählen. Während sie spricht, muss ich mich bemühen, ihr zuzuhören und sie nicht blöd anzugaffen. Welcher Teufel hat mich geritten? Was ist nur los mit dir, Hermine?

Anscheinend sind alle Fächer ihre Lieblingsfächer. Während sie unablässig über Arithmantik und Verwandlung redet, erfahre ich auch dass sie magische Geometrie, Theorie der dunklen Künste und Astrologie besuchen können.

(„Aber in Hogwarts gibt es keine Fächer, wo man etwas über die dunklen Künste lernen kann?") fragt sie.

Wo ist Antoine verdammt noch mal? Dauert es so lange, ein paar Getränke zu holen?

(„Leider nein,") sage ich kopfschüttelnd. („Der dunkle Prinz hat mir als der erste die dunkle Magie beigebracht.")

Ihr Ausdruck verändert sich augenblicklich und ich seufze innerlich. Warum müssen Menschen immer auf diese Weise auf Harry reagieren?

(„Ja, Antoine hat mir gesagt, du warst seine beste Freundin,") sagt sie leise, den Blick senkend.

(„Das bin ich noch immer, aber er hat nicht so viel Zeit wie früher, um sich mit mir herumzuschlagen,") sage ich lächelnd.

Ich hebe den Blick als mir etwas einfällt. Na endlich! Mein Wille übernimmt die Kontrolle über meinen Kopf und endlich kann ich normal denken.

(„Warum bist du hier? Verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber... warum wolltest du ihn sehen?) frage ich sie.

(„Nun... nun...") stottert sie. Sie atmet tief durch und spricht zu ihren Schuhen. („Ich möchte... ihn darum fragen... das heißt... bitten... dass er mir erlaubt, in den dunklen Orden einzutreten.")

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.

(„Ich weiß, ich bin jung, aber du bist auch jung,") sagt sie schnell. Wenn sie so schnell spricht, kann ich sie kaum verstehen. Warum kann man Englisch nicht so schnell sprechen, wie Französisch? („Aber ich möchte mehr dunkle Magie lernen. Ich finde sie faszinierend. Und so was lernt man nicht in der Schule.")

(„Moment mal,") sage ich, sie unterbrechend. („Du möchtest die dunkle Magie lernen? Dafür musst du kein Mitglied des Ordens sein.")

Laetitia lächelt schwach und schüttelt den Kopf.

(„Ich weiß,") sagt sie leise. („Aber... ich möchte auch Zeit mit Menschen verbringen, die wie ich denken und die von der dunklen Magie fasziniert sind. Ich habe zwar Freunde, viele Freunde, aber sie verstehen mich nicht ganz. Sie nennen es 'meine dunkle Seite' und wissen darüber Bescheid, aber sie billigen es nicht. Ich bin wegen meiner Philosophie und meinen Einstellungen verurteilt und ich sehne mich nach der Gesellschaft von Gleichgesinnten.")

Ich starre sie wortlos an. Ich bin noch nie solch einer Person begegnet. Dass jemand in den dunklen Orden eintreten will, nur weil er sich nach der Gesellschaft von Gleichgesinnten sehnt, das habe ich noch nie gehört. Klar, ich fühle mich bei meinen Freunden wie zu Hause, aber ich habe gedacht, dem sei so weil ich mich nicht mehr für etwas ausgeben muss, was ich nicht bin. Aber dass jemandem die dunkle Philosophie und unsere Denkweise im Allgemeinen so natürlich kommt, das finde ich überraschend. Und beeindruckend.

(„Kannst du mir genauer erklären, was deine Ansichten sind, die dich so anders machen?") frage ich, fasziniert.

Laetitia lächelt und schüttelt wieder eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

(„Blindheit zum Beispiel,") sagt sie aufgeregt. („Es gibt so viele Menschen auf dieser Welt, die nicht ihren eigenen Kopf benutzen und die nur etwas tun oder an etwas glauben, weil man ihnen gesagt hat, sie sollen es tun. Ich möchte wissen, wo ich stehe. Ich möchte zuerst alles über die Sache in Frage herausfinden und dann entscheide ich, ob sie mir gefällt oder nicht. Ich kann es kaum glauben, wie viele Menschen Leben von anderen führen, nur weil sie für sich selbst nicht entscheiden können.")

Ich blinzele und starre sie wortlos an.

(„Angst vor der dunklen Magie auch,") fährt sie fort. („Man weiß nicht viel darüber und man möchte nicht viel darüber wissen. Über die Weisen, auf die man jemandem Schmerzen zufügen kann, über die Kontrolle und die Macht, welche die gemeinsame Charakteristik der Mehrheit der dunklen Zaubern und Flüchen ist. Man hat Angst davon, weil man denkt, es sei falsch. Aber ich möchte alles lernen und ich werde entscheiden, was ich damit mache. Ich habe keine Angst vor der dunklen Magie. Ich finde sie faszinierend.")

(„Aber ein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens heißt nicht nur, dass man die dunkle Magie lernt,") sage ich, obwohl ich ehrlich beeindruckt bin. Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich dieses wunderschöne Wesen vor sich selbst beschützen. Denn mir ist ja klar, dass sie die dunkle Magie liebt und dass sie sogar davon besessen ist. Ich sehe es in ihren stahlblauen Augen. („Wir befinden uns im Krieg und wir alle kämpfen. Hast du von dem Angriff an dem Weasley Haus in Großbritannien gelesen?")

Laetitia nickt schnell, als sei es selbstverständlich.

(„Ich habe den Angriff angeführt und ich habe zusammen mit meinen Freunden Ronald Weasley entführt,") sage ich.

Laetitias Lächeln verschwindet und sie schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

(„Du warst es?") flüstert sie mit einer ehrfürchtigen Stimme.

Das ist nicht gerade die Reaktion, die ich erwartet habe. Ich habe eher erwartet, dass sie angeekelt oder verängstigt wird.

(„Du hast so viel gelernt, dass du so was tun kannst?") fragt sie leise.

(„Es geht nicht nur um das Lernen,") sage ich seufzend. („Es geht auch um Tapferkeit. Sowie der dunkle Prinz es einmal gesagt hat, 'wir haben keine Angst, jemanden zu verletzen oder umzubringen und deswegen ist der dunkle Orden so mächtig und erfolgreich.' Während die Hellmagier vorsichtig sind, keinen zu verletzen und sind auf die anderen bedacht, können wir frei und davon unbelastet kämpfen.")

(„Ich habe etwas Erfahrung mit dem Duellieren,") murmelt sie. („Aber ich habe es nie mit einem Erwachsenen versucht. Ich habe jedoch all meine Duelle im Duellieren gewonnen.")

Ich lächele und neige den Kopf zur Seite.

(„Hör mal, wenn das das ist, was du wirklich möchtest, kann ich mit dem dunklen Prinzen darüber reden,") sage ich.

Laetitias hübsches Gesicht wird etwas blass aber sie nickt eifrig.

(„Das würde ich sehr schätzen,") flüstert sie. („Danke, Hermine.")

Urplötzlich legt sie eine Hand auf meine und lächelt. Es fühlt sich so an, als springen Funken auf der Stelle von unserem körperlichen Kontakt und mein Kopf wird auf einmal leer. Was ist nur LOS mit mir?

(„Keine Ursache,") murmele ich. („Ich gehe ihn finden und dann komme zurück.")

Laetitia wirkt mit diesem Plan ganz zufrieden zu sein, denn offensichtlich möchte sie nicht mit ihm persönlich reden. Als ich mich durch die Menge dränge und versuche wieder den Kontakt mit meinem Verstand herzustellen, der sich so anfühlt, als schwebe er im Wasser, sehe ich Antoine, der mit seinem Vater in einer Ecke des Gartens steht und mit ihm redet. Er zwinkert mir zu und deutet in die Richtung des Tisches, an dem Laetitia alleine sitzt. Ich runzele die Stirn und gehe weiter, entscheidend, über seine seltsamen Signalen und wortlosen Botschaften später nachzudenken. Mir geht es nicht gut. Ich soll mit dem Alkohol aufhören. Aber ich habe nur einen Cocktail getrunken.

Der dunkle Prinz sitzt zurück gelehnt und von einer Gruppe Franzosen umgeben und hält ein Glas in der Hand, Dracos Übersetzung zuhörend. Als er mich erblickt, winkt er mir hastig zu und die Franzosen gehen zur Seite, um mich durchzulassen.

„Es gibt ein Mädchen, das sagt, es würde gerne in den dunklen Orden eintreten," flüstere ich Harry ins Ohr. Dabei entgeht mir nicht, dass er erleichtert aussah als er mich Gesicht erblickte. Wahrscheinlich ist er für jede Ablenkung dankbar.

Der dunkle Prinz hebt die Augenbrauen und lächelt leicht.

„Wie alt ist sie?" fragt er.

„Sechzehn," antworte ich.

„Führe mich zu ihr," sagt er aufstehend.

Ich schaue ihn überrascht an. Offensichtlich ist er zu Tode gelangweilt und wird die Gelegenheit ausnutzen, zu entkommen.

„Ich muss etwas erledigen," sagt er zu Draco, eine Hand um seine Taille legend und Draco nickt.

„Das hier ist reine Qual," murmelt der dunkle Prinz schlechtgelaunt als ich denselben Weg zurück zu unserem Tisch gehe. „Ich hab den dunklen Lord gerufen, aber er hat nur gelacht, sagend, ich solle mich daran gewöhnen."

Er stöhnt und reibt sich die Schläfen. Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass er nach Alkohol riecht. Denn das, was er vor ein paar Momenten getrunken hat, war wohl kaum Kürbissaft. Der Arme. Er ist kein Gesellschaftswesen und solche Versammlungen gehen ihm auf die Nerven.

„Nächstes Jahr gibt es keine Party," knurrt er, mir zum Tisch folgend, an dem Laetitia alleine sitzt.

Schon beim Anblick des Mädchens spüre ich etwas seltsames in meinem Magen und mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Vielleicht brauche ich doch etwas zum Trinken...

Laetitia wird kreidebleich und springt auf die Füße als sie uns erblickt. Sie hat nicht erwartet, dass ich den Prinzen persönlich mitbringe.

„Mein Prinz," sagt sie mit einer zitternden Stimme und auf Englisch.

Harrys Ausdruck erhellt sich als er erkennt, dass sie Englisch spricht. Offensichtlich geht es ihm auch auf die Nerven, dass er kein Wort Französisch spricht und gar nichts versteht.

„Wie heißt du?" fragt er gebieterisch.

„Laetitia," sagt sie leise.

„Setze dich," sagt er und wirft sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Ich setze mich zu ihm und versuche das Mädchen nicht anzuschauen. Aber irgendwie fühlt sich mein Blick von ihr angezogen.

„Erkläre mir, warum du ein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens sein möchtest," befiehlt er.

Wirklich – sieht er nicht ein, dass sie zu Tode erschrocken ist? Kann er einfach nicht sanfter sprechen oder sonst was? Wahrscheinlich ist er schon daran gewöhnt, mit Menschen auf diese Weise umzugehen, aber trotzdem... Warum macht es mich plötzlich so wütend? Ich höre ständig zu, wie er Menschen rumkommandiert und es ist ja nichts neues.

Laetitia wird sehr nervös und schluckt. Der dunkle Prinz wiederum schaut sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich... sehne mich danach, mit Menschen zusammen zu sein, die meine Ansichten teilen," sagt sie langsam. „Mein Prinz."

Der dunkle Prinz zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sie senkt den Blick.

„In der Schule bin ich von Hellmagiern umgeben, die mich nicht verstehen," eilt sie hinzufügen. „Aber ich liebe die dunkle Magie und möchte mehr lernen und meine Fähigkeiten verbessern."

„Welchen magischen Kern hast du?" fragt er.

„Ich denke, einen grauen," sagt sie unsicher.

„Weißt du es nicht sicher?" fragt er scharf. Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Aber du kannst die dunkle Magie, oder?"

„Oh ja," sagt sie schnell.

„Also hast du schon Erfahrung damit," stellt er unnötigerweise fest. Sie nickt schnell.

„Und du möchtest meine Anhängerin werden?" fragt er.

Wieder nickt sie.

„Komm her," befiehlt er ihr.

Sie steht langsam auf und ich frage mich, was er mit ihr machen möchte.

„Schau mich an," sagt er ernst.

Sie hebt den Blick und ihre Lippen öffnen sich. Sofort wird mir klar, was er vorhat. Er wird einfach in ihre Gedanken eindringen und auf diese Weise feststellen, wer sie ist, was genau sie möchte und welche Fähigkeiten sie schon besitzt. Ich fühle mich dazu gezwungen, sie anzugaffen. Denn urplötzlich wird mir peinlich klar was dieses etwas ist, das ich spüre. Sie zieht mich an. Magnetisch. Tierisch. Wahnsinnig. Unerklärlich. Ich möchte sie lächeln sehen und mein Inneres wird augenblicklich von dem Wunsch erfüllt, dass er es ihr gewährt und dass sie eine von uns wird, sodass ich mit ihr weiter reden und sie jeden Tag sehen kann. Solch ein starkes und tiefes Gefühl habe ich noch nie empfunden. Es wird mir klar, dass es langsam die Kontrolle über meine geistigen Fähigkeiten übernimmt und dass alles in den Hintergrund fällt. Denn alles, was ich sehen kann, sind diese stahlblauen Augen.

Sie keucht auf einmal auf und ich werde dadurch aus meinen Gedanken herausgerissen. Der dunkle Prinz mustert sie als sie stolpert und ich springe auf die Füße, um ihr zu helfen, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Dabei spüre ich ihren warmen Körper unter meinen Fingerkuppen, die auf einmal sehr heiß werden. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde spüre ich Funken, die aus dem körperlichen Kontakt springen und als sie ihren Kopf zu mir dreht und mich dankbar anschaut, steigt mir der Frühlingsduft in die Nase und mir wird schwindelig. Den nächsten Moment aber schaut sie wieder zu den dunklen Prinzen, der mir einen amüsierten Blick zuwirft.

„Schwörst du, bis zu Ende deines Lebens zu mir zu stehen?" fragt er ernst.

Laetitia nickt und schluckt. Ich stehe beiseite und schaue zwischen den beiden.

„Schwörst du, die Geheimnisse des Ordens aufzubewahren?" fragt er weiter. Sie nickt schnell.

„Wirst du alles, das dir befohlen wird, nach deinem besten Wissen und Können erfüllen?" fragt er.

„Ja," flüstert sie.

„Knie dich," sagt er, seinen Stab zückend.

Oh nein. Er wird ihr jetzt, hier und jetzt, das dunkle Mal einbrennen. Die Franzosen haben in der Zwischenzeit mitbekommen, dass etwas seltsames vorgeht, und jetzt deuten sie auf die beiden und tuscheln. Ich habe deutlich gehört, dass sie ihren Namen erwähnen, und ich weiß, was sie alle denken.

Laetitia tut wie angewiesen und dabei schiebt sie ihr Kleid aus dem Weg sodass sie sich auf ihr nacktes Knie hinknien kann. Das hat sie aber so anmutig und so natürlich gemacht, dass es mir den Atem verschlingt. Als ich wieder zu Sinnen komme, höre ich Harrys Stimme und Laetitia schnappt nach Luft. Ein unwillkürliches Wimmern entgeht ihr, aber sie schließt die Augen und presst die Lippen zusammen, um nicht laut zu schreien. Bevor ich mich überlege, ob ich ihr irgendwie helfen kann oder nicht, lässt der dunkle Prinz seinen Stab verschwinden und steht auf.

„Hermine, sage ihr, wann sie trainieren kommen soll," sagt er.

„Ja, mein Prinz," sage ich ihm hinterher als ich mich bücke und Laetitia helfe, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel habe ich den schwarzen Umhang des dunklen Lords gesehen und jetzt wird mir klar, warum Harry auf einmal in Eile ist. Seine Rettung ist endlich gekommen.

(„Geht es dir gut?") frage ich Laetitia als ich ihr helfe, sich wieder zu setzen.

Sie nickt und ich bemerke, dass ihre Unterlippe blutet. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich die Lippe gebissen, sodass sie nicht schreit. Antoine ist in der Zwischenzeit gekommen und er schaut seine Cousine besorgt an.

(„Lass es,") sage ich entschlossen, seine Hand weg schlagend. („Hole etwas starkes zum Trinken.")

Er nickt und verschwindet. Ich wende mich wieder dem Mädchen zu, das ihren Unterarm anschaut, der zittert. Die schwarze Sonne sieht sehr seltsam auf ihrer weichen, unschuldigen Haut... Hermine! Was ist nur los mit dir? Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken. Ihr geht es nicht gut. Jetzt ist keine gute Zeit dafür.

(„Ich habe...") flüstert sie, („meine Kindheit wieder erlebt. Wieder gesehen, wie ich im Unterricht sitze. Ich habe auch meine Eltern gesehen...")

Sie schaut auf und ich bemerke zu meinem Entsetzen, dass ihre Augen mit unvergossenen Tränen glitzern.

(„Ist der Prinz etwa ein Legillimentiker?") fragt sie mich.

Es wundert mich gar nicht, dass sie weiß, was das ist. Ich nicke. Sie atmet durch, wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelt breit.

(„Und er hat mich einfach so aufgenommen,") flüstert sie glücklich.

Nur jetzt verstehe ich. Das sind keine Schmerzenstränen, sondern Freudentränen. Sie ist glücklich!

„Laetitia..." fange ich leise an.

(„Mir geht es gut,") sagt sie schniefend. („Es war nur so plötzlich und alles ist so schnell passiert... Aber jetzt geht es mir gut.")

(„Hier,") sage ich, ihr ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, das Antoine soeben gebracht hat, in die Hand drückend. („Trink das.")

Sie lächelt mich dankbar an und leert das Glas in einem Zug aus. Antoine pfeift und grinst breit. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie die widerliche Flüssigkeit so schnell trinkt. Aber mir wird langsam klar, dass ich Laetitia überhaupt nicht verstehe. Sie ist ein Rätsel.

(„Danke,") sagt sie, ihre Hand auf meine legend.

Bitte tu es nicht. Denn wenn du es tust, spüre ich einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, dich zu berühren...

(„Wann ist das Training?") fragt sie.

(„Jeden Tag um neunzehn Uhr,") antworte ich sofort.

Sie nickt und presst entschlossen die Lippen zusammen.

(„Ich werde da sein,") sagt sie. („Ich kann es kaum abwarten.")

(„Gratulation,") sagt eine männliche Stimme hinter uns.

Meine Verwandten sind wieder da und Antoines Tante schaut das Mädchen mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

(„Deine Eltern werden stolz auf dich sein,") sagt sie.

(„Ich hoffe nur, dass Laetitia weiß, worauf sie sich einlässt,") sage ich.

Auf einmal geht mir die Frau auf die Nerven und ich verspüre den Drang, ihr eine zu verpassen. Ist das deine Antwort auf alles, Hermine? Wenn jemand dich nervt, verpasse ihm eine?

(„Ich bin kein Kind,") sagt Laetitia entschlossen. („Ich werde schon damit zurechtkommen. Ich bin bereit.")

(„Und außerdem,") fügt sie leise hinzu, als meine Verwandten sich an den Tisch setzen, („habe ich dich.")

Sie schaut mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an und das einzige, was ich sehen kann, sind die stahlblauen Augen.


	11. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Dies ist die gebetate Version.

Minitinka: es tut mir echt leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Vielen Dank! Stell ruhig Fragen, wenn du welche hast. :)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 10 – Der Fluch der Blacks

/Blacks Sicht

Früher hätten mich Sachen wie ein paar Kratzer und Kälte gar nicht gestört. Früher war alles, was zählte, die Freiheit. Langsam werde ich verwöhnt... Oder einfach zu alt...

Dicke Nebelschleier schweben über die nasse Erde und die nächtliche Kälte scheint auch bis zu meinen Knochen durchdringen zu können. Die Berge in der Ferne sind kaum sichtbar im Nebel, der sich vollkommen um die Wälder gewickelt hat. Ich eile die enge, mit Kopfstein gepflasterte Straße, entlang, mit meinem Blick nach dem Haus suchend, das ich im Voraus für meinen Zweck ausgewählt habe.

Das Haus ist der Wohnort von Nymphadora Tonks, die einzige aus dem neuen Orden des Phönix, die erreichbar schien. Und außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, wo Minerva wohnt. Kingsley Shacklebolt, einer der Mitglieder des Ordens, ist schon tot also bliebt nur Tonks übrig. Harry hat schon ein paar Namen der Ordensmitglieder von den Spionen aus dem Ministerium gekriegt, aber er hat nicht alle.

In Nachhinein scheint die Wahl ziemlich logisch. Noch eine Idee von dem genialen dunklen Prinzen. Tonks ist eine gutherzige und etwas naive Hexe, die, laut dem Prinzen, perfekt für meinen Zweck sei. Es tat weh, ihm so reden hören zu müssen, aber da ich keinen verletzen will, habe ich zugestimmt. Schließlich wird Tonks nicht schuld sein, wenn ich sie dafür benutze, mich in den Orden einzuschleusen. Dann wird jemand anderer schuld sein und das wäre Dumbledore.

In Ordnung, Black, du hast schon deinen Teil des Nachgrübelns gehabt. Du hast darüber tagein und tagaus nachgedacht und du bist immer wieder zum selben Schluss gekommen. Du kannst die dunkle Seite nicht verraten. Vielleicht hast du dafür keinen Schneid. Und außerdem möchte ich zurückkehren. Ich freue mich nicht auf das Kämpfen und bestimmt nicht auf das Töten und Harrys schwarzen Humor. Aber ich möchte Harry wiedersehen; ich möchte, dass Remus frei wird; und ich freue mich auf das Wiedertreffen mit Narzissa. Hermine auch. Sie ist eine schlaue und mächtige Hexe geworden.

Ich klopfe an der Tür, versuchend, das Klappern meiner Zähne zu ignorieren. Natürlich hilft es nicht, dass ich nur ein zerrissenes Hemd und Hosen trage, aber das ist alles ein Teil meines Plans. Keine Zauberstäbe, keine Magie und schäbige Klamotten, die meine Geschichte bestätigen werden.

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt und ein Stab erscheint aus dem Nichts.

„Ich bin es," flüstere ich mit einer vor der Kälte heiseren Stimme. „Sirius. Tonks – mach die Tür auf."

„Sirius?" fragt eine zittrige Stimme.

„Beweise es," meldet sich eine männliche Stimme zu Wort.

Sein wann wohnt Tonks mit jemandem zusammen? Ist sie verheiratet oder was?

„In deinem dritten Jahr wolltest du dich mit einem Jungen im Tränkeklassenzimmer treffen und du hast unabsichtlich ein paar Phiolen zerbrochen," sage ich schnell. Denn ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, da ich vermutete, dass sie mir solch eine Frage bestimmt stellen wird.

Die Tür wird aufgestoßen und das blasse Gesicht von Tonks erscheint im Türrahmen. Ein Zauberer, der den Stab in der Hand hält, zischt wütend und packt sie am Oberarm.

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Tonks, er könnte ein Spion sein!" sagt er.

„Nein," sagt Tonks mit einer schwachen Stimme und schaut mich dabei so an, als wäre ich ein Gespenst. „Nein, keiner weiß so was über mich. Das ist Sirius. Sirius!"

Sie wirft sich auf mich und zieht mich hinein. Merlin sei Dank, dass es Tonks gibt.

„Wo warst du?" flüstert sie, meinen Rücken reibend. „Wir dachten, du seist schon längst tot."

„Es ist nicht so leicht, einen Black umzubringen," scherze ich.

Sie gurgelt, was eigentlich Gelächter hätte sein sollen, und zieht sich zurück, um mich zu mustern. Sie schnappt nach Luft.

„Dir geht es nicht gut! Du siehst halbtot aus!" flüstert sie erschrocken.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer," sage ich, mich umschauend. „Ist das Haus sicher? Denn wenn jemand mich verfolgt..."

„Das Haus ist sicher," sagt der Zauberer, der mich noch immer argwöhnisch betrachtet.

„Komm, wir müssen dich heilen! Du solltest es tun, ich bin ein Vollidiot wenn es um so was geht," sagt sie, mich ins Wohnzimmer ziehend.

„Wo warst du all diese Jahre?" fragt sie als ich mich auf das Sofa setze und kurz die Augen schließe. Ihr Blick fällt auf meinen Unterarm und sie gibt einen gedämpften Schrei von sich.

„Ich hab dir gesagt!" schreit der Zauberer wütend, auf mein dunkles Mal deutend. „Er ist ein Todesser!"

„Ich bin genauso wenig ein Todesser wie du," erwidere ich etwas knapp.

Wer ist er überhaupt? Er kommt mir vage bekannt vor.

„Erkläre es also," sagt er, mit dem Stab noch immer auf mich deutend.

„Ich... habe einen ernsten Fehler begangen," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe Harry vertraut. Ich habe nur ihm vertraut und keinem anderen. Er hat mir Geschichten über Dumbledore erzählt und mir gesagt, er fürchte um mein Leben und wolle nicht, dass ich mich jemandem melde. Dass ich ihm vertrauen solle. Die ganze Zeit aber war er..."

„Ein Todesser?" flüstert die erschrockene Tonks.

Ich nicke nur und stöhne, mir die Schläfen reibend.

„Als er aus Hogwarts geflohen ist, bin ich mitgekommen. Aber bald ist mir klargeworden, dass er sich nicht vor dem dunklen Lord versteckt. Denn er war auch da."

Tonks wird blass wie der Tod und die Hand des Zauberers, der mich genau im Blick und seinen Zauberstab bereit hält, zittert heftig.

„Am Anfang habe ich natürlich gedacht, Harry gehe es nicht gut. Dass man ihn irgendwie verzaubert hat oder sonst was. Aber bald ist mir klargeworden, wie sehr ich mich geirrt habe. Sie haben mich in eine Zelle gesperrt... Dort war ich ein leichtes Ziel für die blutrünstigen Todesser, die in einer Laune für etwas Folter waren," erzähle ich ihnen.

„Bis ich einen Plan geschmiedet habe, zu fliehen," fahre ich fort. „Ich habe Harry überredet, ich wolle ein Todesser werden. Er hat mich freigelassen und ich habe das dunkle Mal bekommen. Ich habe Aufträge bekommen und auf meine Chance gewartet, zu fliehen. Das ist mir erst vor kurzem gelungen. Aber natürlich ging es nicht ohne Kampf. Meine liebe Cousine Bellatrix hat mich schön zugerichtet."

„Natürlich suchen sie jetzt mich, weil ich viel über ihre Pläne weiß," sage ich müde.

Die zwei wechseln Blicke und Tonks schluckt.

„Ich soll jemanden anrufen," sagt sie mit einer schwachen Stimme. „Dich zu einem sichereren Ort bringen."

„Tonks," sagt der Zauberer, nach ihrer Hand greifend. „Hör mal, das alles hört sich glaubhaft an, aber was wenn..."

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, Percy, weißt du das?" zischt sie wütend und entreißt sich seinem Griff.

Ach ja. Einer der Söhne von Arthur und Molly. Von Arthur, der jetzt tot ist, und von Molly, die in einer Zelle im Hauptquartier steckt. Und zu denken, dass das Ganze Hermines Werk ist...

Sie eilt davon und Percy und ich bleiben alleine im Wohnzimmer. Er mustert mich argwöhnisch mit dem Stab in Hand.

„Wenn du soeben geflohen bist," sagt er leise, „dann weißt du sicher was mit meinem Bruder passiert ist."

Leider ja. Oder um genauer zu sein, ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, was mit ihm passieren wird.

Ich nicke und schaue zu Boden. Percy schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf. Zu meiner Überraschung, als ich aufschaue, gleiten ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er wischt sich hastig das Gesicht.

„Hätte ich mir denken können," flüstert er bitterlich. „Mein Bruder war vielleicht der einzige, der die Wahrheit gewusst hat. Aber keiner hat ihm zugehört, ich eingeschlossen. Ich habe natürlich geglaubt, es sei Schwachsinn. Harry Potter, ein Schwarzmagier? Welch ein Unsinn. Ich habe nur gedacht, Ron sei auf ihn neidisch und deswegen verbreite er Lügen über ihn. Aber als ich erfahren habe, dass er Ron in der Schule angegriffen und ihm gedroht hat, habe ich meine Meinung geändert. Meine Mutter wurde auch langsam argwöhnisch."

„Meine Mutter..." flüstert er und schaut mich fragend an. „Ist sie auch...?"

„Nein," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist noch immer am Leben."

„Hast du sie gesehen?" fragt er mit einem Schimmer von Hoffnung.

„Sie ist in einer Zelle und Harry hat mir nicht erlaubt, sie zu sehen," sage ich traurig.

Erst jetzt wird mir klar, wie viel Schaden die dunkle Seite angerichtet hat. Zu viel Schaden. Sie hat eine gute Familie zerstört und auch tausende von Leben genommen, gute Menschen getötet und gefoltert. Kinder auch. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Harry an solchen Massakern teilgenommen hat. Und das sollen die Menschen sein, zu denen ich zurückkehren möchte? Menschen, für die ich lügen und betrügen werde?

Tonks ist zurück und sie lächelt mich schwach an.

„Ich habe soeben mit Aberforth gesprochen," sagt sie. „Er kommt. Percy, hast du ihn geheilt? Worauf wartest du nur? Dem Mann geht es nicht gut!"

Percy zückt seinen Stab und beginnt wortlos mein Bein zu heilen. Bellatrix hat es Spaß gemacht, mir dabei zu 'helfen', meine Verletzungen so real wie möglich zu machen. Und sie hat ein wenig übertrieben, wie immer. Und sie hat sich wie üblich nicht entschuldigt.

„Du wirst uns alles genauer erzählen wenn Aberforth kommt," sagt sie. „Hast du Hunger? Durst?"

„Mir ist übel, ich kann nicht essen," antworte ich. „Aber Wasser wäre sehr willkommen."

Als sie mir ein Glas Wasser bringt, leere ich es in einem Zug aus. In jenem Moment gibt es einen Wusch und wir hören Schritte.

Ich habe Aberforth Dumbledore nur auf Fotos gesehen, aber die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Bruder ist beinah unheimlich. Das einzige, was fehlt, ist ein langer, weißer Bart.

Die blauen Augen fixieren gleich mich und er macht einen Schritt vorwärts. Der Leiter der hellen Seite in Person. Harry wäre in diesem Moment nur allzu gerne in meinen Schuhen. Aber ich weiß, was Harry tun würde also ist es vielleicht besser, dass ich hier bin.

Er zückt seinen Stab und wedelt damit. Ich spüre eine Welle Magie, die durch mich geht. Weißmagie... Ich habe schon vergessen, wie die Weißmagie sich anfühlt. Aber irgendwie entspricht dieses Gefühl nicht meinen Erinnerungen daran. Was hat sich geändert? Liegt es an der Tatsache, dass ich die ganze Zeit von Schwarzmagiern umgeben bin und meistens die dunkle Magie benutze? Natürlich gibt es keinen Zweifel, dass die Magie, die Aberforth Dumbledore soeben benutzt hat, Weißmagie ist. Aber warum fühlt sie sich so seltsam an?

„Das ist in der Tat Sirius Black," stellt er leise fest und mustert mich.

Aberforth Dumbledore ist etwas kleiner als sein Bruder es war, aber die gut bekannten blauen, schlauen Augen sind da. Sein faltiges Gesicht ist von grauweißen Haaren umrahmt aber es ist eigentlich sein ernster Ausdruck, der ihm das Aussehen von einer viel älteren Person verleiht, als er eigentlich ist. Seine Kleidung ist einfach und bequem, aber trotzdem kann man gleich erkennen, dass er ein Zauberer ist.

Sein Blick fällt auf mein dunkles Mal und er seufzt.

Wortlos setzt er sich und schaut mich an. In jenem Moment verspüre ich den Wunsch, ihm alles zu sagen, was ich weiß. Ihm zu sagen, dass ich ein Spion bin. Dass Harry und der dunkle Lord auf meine Nachrichten warten. Dass ich ein jämmerlicher Verräter bin, der sich von der dunklen Magie anlocken lässt.

„Ist dir jemand gefolgt?" fragt er einfach.

„Ich habe mich mit Bellatrix duelliert," sage ich. „Aber das geschah noch als ich auf dem Festland war."

„Also gibt es einen Ort, wo Voldemort sich niedergelassen hat?" fragt er.

Wir drei zucken zusammen aber die blauen Augen schauen mich weiter ernst an.

„Ja," sage ich leise, den Blick senkend.

Siehst du nicht, wie geschickt er dich dazu zwingt, die Geheimnisse der dunklen Seite preiszugeben? Das ist der entscheidende Moment, Black. Entscheide dich endlich.

„In Rumänien," höre ich meine eigene Stimme.

Ich kann es einfach nicht tun. Ich bin ein Schwächling und ein Idiot. Aber ich kann Harry nicht verraten. Das ist mir erst jetzt klargeworden. Was auch immer passiert, was auch immer ich von dem halte, was er macht und was er ist, eben was er darstellt, werde ich ihn nie verraten können. Er ist das einzige in meinem Leben, das mir bekannt und lieb ist.

„Warum Rumänien?" fragt Tonks überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich achselzuckend. „Der Ort ist ziemlich isoliert und der dunkle Lord hat es unortbar gemacht."

„Verstehe," sagt Aberforth.

Schau mich nicht so an. Ist er ein Legilimentiker wie sein Bruder? Nicht einmal Harry oder der dunkle Lord wissen, ob dass der Fall ist. Nun... ich habe schon früh genug Oklumentik gelernt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich einen direkten Angriff nicht abwehren könnte. Harry könnte es tun...

„Was ist passiert, seit du aus Azkaban geflohen bist? Wie es dir überhaupt gelungen?" fragt er einfach.

Ich beginne ihm zu erzählen, wie ich über Harry gelesen habe. Wie ich mich in meine Tierform verwandelt und den verdammten Ort verlassen habe. Wie ich Harry gefunden habe. Wie er mir erzählt hat, er vertraue Dumbledore nicht und ich solle mich keinem melden, keinem vertrauen, außer ihm. Wie ich bei den Malfoys gewohnt habe. Wie ich ihn gesucht habe, als ich einen Brief von ihm erhalten habe, er sei auf der Flucht, etwas schreckliches sei passiert und ich solle kommen. Wie mir allmählich klargeworden ist, wer er eigentlich ist. Dass er nicht verzaubert wurde und dass er ehrlich auf der dunklen Seite steht. Dass man mich in den Kerker geschmissen und mich nach Belieben gefoltert hat. Dass ich Harry überzeugt habe, ich wolle dem dunklen Lord dienen, denn mir sei klargeworden, dass ich doch ein dunkler Magier sei. Wie ich endlich während einer Mission geflohen und direkt hergekommen bin.

Nach meiner langen Geschichte verfällt der Raum in Stille und für eine Weile ist das Knistern des Feuers das einzige, was man hören kann. Dann –

„Dir ist zweifelsohne klar, dass man dich ermorden wird, falls die dunkle Seite dich je wieder in den Fingern kriegt?" fragt Aberforth ernst.

„Natürlich," sage ich. „Aber... mir ist es egal."

Aberforth hebt den Blick und richtet sich auf, offensichtlich eine Erklärung erwartend.

„Was ich da gesehen habe... Was ich gezwungen war, zu tun... und schließlich Harry zu sehen, so von dem Bösen verzehrt und verloren... Er ist ein Fremder, der meinem Patenkind nicht ähnelt..."

Ich muss ja nicht lügen, denn obwohl ich Harry noch immer liebe und vermisse, jagt mir seine dunkle Seite Angst ein. Wenn wir reden ist er sarkastisch und normalerweise spricht er mich wie einen Diener an. Es gibt auch sehr seltene Momente, wenn er doch etwas menschliches sagt, was mich daran erinnert, dass Harry Potter noch immer da drin ist, trotz dem, was er sagt. Sowie das, was er mir zuletzt gesagt hat, ehe ich das Hauptquartier verlassen habe. 'Die Liebe alleine genügt'. Ich möchte glauben, dass er es wirklich gemeint hat. Es gibt aber auch Momente, in denen mir klar wird, dass ein kaltblütiges, blutrünstiges Monster in ihm lebt, das ihm keine Ruhe lässt, sondern ihn zum Kämpfen und Töten antreibt.

„Ich habe einen ernsten Fehler begangen, als ich ihm geglaubt habe," sage ich zu Aberforth Dumbledore. „Vielleicht verdiene ich es, zu sterben, dafür und für all das, was ich unter dem Deckmantel eines Todessers getan habe."

Die blauen Augen schauen mich ernst an und Tonks wischt sich das Gesicht.

„Vielleicht ist dies deine Chance, dich rein zu waschen," sagt er leise.

„Das möchte ich glauben, obwohl ich nie vergessen werde, was ich getan und gesehen habe," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

Auch dieser Teil ist wahr. Wenn ich ganz nüchtern bin, habe ich Albträume. All diese Leichen und die Schreie... ich werde sie nie aus meinem Kopf vertreiben können.

„Erzähle uns von Harry," sagt Aberforth.

Ich seufze. Harry... Die grünen Augen huschen an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei und ich erschaudere.

„Er ist der Zauberer, der unter der goldenen Maske steckt," sage ich langsam. „Er ist der Lehrling von dem dunklen Lord und sein Schützling. Aber wir nennen ihn den dunklen Prinzen."

Aberforth sieht gar nicht überrascht aus; Tonks wiederum weitet die Augen und starrt mich wortlos an.

„Aber natürlich," murmelt Aberforth. „Ich habe natürlich vermutet, dass er unter der Maske steckt. Und ich habe auch vermutet, dass Voldemort ihn unterrichtet. Und wenn der dunkle Lord einen Lehrling aufnimmt, heißt das, er hat ihn zu seinem Erben ernannt. Daher sein Titel. Bitte fahre fort, Sirius."

„Er führt Todessertruppen an und die Mehrheit seiner Freizeit verbringt er mit dem dunklen Lord. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er ihn unterrichtet."

„War er derjenige, der meinen Bruder getötet hat?" fragt Aberforth.

Wie kommt es, dass er es nicht früher gefragt hat? Wie ein echter Leiter der hellen Seite, stellt er immer die anderen vor sich selbst und seinen eigenen Sorgen und Problemen. Ist dem wirklich so oder hat er es einfach unter den Umständen vergessen?

„Ja," erwidere ich kurz.

Aberforth nickt nur und wirkt nicht überrascht.

„Aber... damals war er, was, dreizehn?" platzt es aus Percy.

„Wieso überrascht dich so was?" fragt Aberforth grimmig. „Voldemort selbst hat schon als Teenager zum ersten Mal getötet. Und allem Anschein nach folgt Harry in seine Fußstapfen."

Sein Ton deutet darauf hin, dass er Harry natürlich als seinen Feind betrachtet. Aber hasst er ihn, weil er seinen Bruder getötet hat? Ich höre Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme und auch einen Hauch von Wut, aber ich weiß nicht ob das genug für Hass ist. Ein echter, guter Weißmagier ist nicht imstande, wirklich jemanden zu hassen. Er vergibt und vergisst, weil er glaubt, es gebe etwas Gutes in jedem Mensch. Was gut ist, liegt wohl im Auge des Betrachters, erinnere ich mich an Harrys Worte. Man braucht natürlich Kraft, um den Mörder seines Bruders nicht zu hassen.

„Was ist mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden? Sind sie am Leben? Miss Granger zum Beispiel?" fragt Aberforth.

Du erwähnst Hermine als wäre es eine Nebensache und doch hast du ihren Brief ausgenutzt, um an sie ranzukommen. Wenn er mir wirklich vertraut, wird er mir sagen, was er getan hat. Wird er das tun?

„Ihr geht es gut," sage ich vorsichtig. „Den anderen auch. Sie stehen unter dem Schutz des Prinzen."

Er fragt nicht nach Lupin. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, er sei auch tot. Aber vielleicht wäre es das beste, dass ich ihn nicht erleuchte.

„Was heißt das, sind sie auch Gefangene? Oder etwa Todesser?" fragt Percy scharf.

Sie haben dein Haus angegriffen...

„Nein, sie wohnen mit dem Prinzen," sage ich.

Schon vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich ein langes Gespräch mit Harry. Das heißt, er hat gesprochen und ich habe alle zwei Minuten genickt. Er hat mir genau gesagt, was ich ihnen sagen darf und was nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund möchte er, dass die Welt seinen Namen kennt und dass sie endlich erfährt, wer er ist. Er hat mir auch gesagt, ich solle ihnen enthüllen, er habe seine eigenen Anhänger und dass ich den Hellmagiern ihre Namen sagen darf. Offensichtlich hat er über seine Freunde hinweg entschieden. Er gibt sich dieses Recht.

„Aber sie sind eher Anhänger als Freunde," sage ich.

„Die schwarze Sonne," murmelt Aberforth.

„Sein dunkles Mal," nicke ich.

Aberforth steht auf und geht zum Kamin hinüber. Er starrt gedankenverloren in die Flammen und Tonks schaut zwischen mir und ihm.

„Also haben sie meinen Vater getötet," murmelt Percy.

„Aber wie kann das nur sein? Sie sind, was, fünfzehn? Sechzehn?" fragt Tonks verzweifelt. „In ihrem Alter hatte ich keine Ahnung von gar nichts. Alles, woran ich denken konnte waren Jungs und wie man abnehmen kann."

Ich werfe ihr einen belustigten Blick zu aber keiner außer Tonks lächelt.

„Miss Granger ist wohl kaum eine Schwarzmagierin," murmelt Aberforth. „Wie kommt es, dass sie daran teilnimmt? Dass sie es überhaupt billigt? Hat er sie gezwungen, die dunkle Magie zu benutzen?"

„Eigentlich hat sie einen grauen magischen Kern," sage ich ernst. „Und so wie sie in allem anderen gut ist, ist sie auch gut in den dunklen Künsten."

Ich musste das sagen, ich weiß nicht warum. Aberforth Dumbledore dreht sich um und mustert mich. Er seufzt.

„Es wird ihren Eltern das Herz brechen, das zu erfahren," sagt er leise.

„Dann sagen Sie es ihnen nicht," sage ich etwas überrascht.

Was kümmern ihn zwei Muggel? Warum muss er überhaupt mit ihnen über Hermine reden? Aberforth schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich habe es ihnen versprochen," sagt er grimmig. „Mich ihnen sofort zu melden, wenn ich Neuigkeiten über ihre Tochter habe."

„Sie sind Muggel," sage ich etwas genervt. „Ihr solltet sie in Ruhe lassen."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huscht an dem Gesicht von Aberforth Dumbledore vorbei.

„Bedeutet die Tatsache etwas, dass sie Muggel sind?" fragt er in die Stille. „Heißt das, dass sie weniger wert als Zauberer sind?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," sage ich schnell. Du legst mir Worte in den Mund! „Was ich gemeint habe, ist, dass es hier um den Krieg in der Zauberwelt geht. Das ist nicht ihr Krieg und man soll sie nicht hineinziehen."

„Sie sind schon hineingezogen worden, da ihre Tochter ein Todesser ist und Grausamkeiten begeht," antwortet Aberforth leise.

Wer hat etwas über Grausamkeiten gesagt? Ich habe nur gesagt, dass Hermine gut in dunklen Künsten ist. Heißt das automatisch, dass man Grausamkeiten begehen muss?

Nun ja. Hermine weiß sehr wohl, sie solle sich nicht bei ihnen melden oder ihnen einen Brief schicken. Sie ist eine schlaue, erwachsene Hexe, der der Ernst der Situation wohl bewusst ist.

„Esse was," sagt Aberforth todernst. „Wir werden uns später unterhalten."

Aberforth ist kein Ebenbild seines Bruders, was die Persönlichkeit angeht, obwohl ich schon ein paar Ähnlichkeiten bemerkt habe. Er verbirgt etwas, das ist offensichtlich. Er vertraut mir nicht genug, um ehrlich mit mir zu sprechen. Ich habe ja schon so was erwartet. Schließlich tauche ich nach ein paar Jahren wieder auf, nachdem ich eine lange Zeit mit den Todessern verbracht habe und zudem an Angriffen teilgenommen habe. Natürlich ist er argwöhnisch, aber seine Denkweise gefällt mir nicht.

Ich habe natürlich erwartet, dass er Harry hasst, weil er seinen Bruder getötet hat und weil er das ist, was er ist. Aber dass er bereit ist, so schnell auch Hermine zu verurteilen, obwohl er nicht genau weiß, welche Rolle sie in den Angriffen spielt, das habe ich nicht erwartet. Für ihn scheint die bloße Tatsache, dass sie einen grauen Kern hat, genug zu sein. Und ich werde nicht seinen Ton vergessen, als er das Wort 'Todesser' ausgesprochen hat. Er hat es ausgesprochen, als wäre es etwas dreckiges, was nur verabscheut und gehasst werden kann. Aber ihm scheint auch die Tatsache, dass Hermine zum Beispiel so viel in solcher kurzen Zeit gelernt hat, nichts zu bedeuten. Wäre sie eine Hellmagierin, wäre sie zweifelsohne als eine begabte Hexe betrachtet worden, deren Platz im Ministerium ist. So aber nicht.

Ich kann nachvollziehen, warum die dunklen Magier die Hellmagier als sich unterlegen betrachten. Wenn ich mir Hermine anschaue, sehe ich eine mächtige und schlaue Hexe, mit der sich die Hellmagier ihres Alters nicht messen können. Hermine ist nicht nur eine dunkle Magierin. Sie benutzt auch Zauberkunst und Arithmantik und die Mehrheit der Siebtklässler vermögen nicht, was sie vermag. Und doch die bloße Tatsache, dass sie auf der dunklen Seite steht, genügt, dass man sie deswegen verurteilt und ihre Arbeit und ihre Leistungen als wertlos betrachtet. Damit kann ich mich nicht abfinden.

Tonks hat das Gästezimmer für mich vorbereitet. Ich setze mich aufs Bett, vorhabend, alles gut zu bedenken. Ich schaue mich um und mein Blick bleibt auf der Uhr stehen, die leise tickt. Harry hatte Recht. Das hier ist nicht mehr meine Welt und ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich bin mir auch nicht ganz sicher, dass ich zur dunklen Welt gehöre, aber wenigstens fühle ich mich dort viel besser. Zum ersten Mal wohne ich mit echten Schwarzmagiern zusammen. Mir ist klargeworden, dass meine Familie nicht nur übertrieben hat, sondern auch die schwarzmagischen Prinzipien und ihre Philosophie nicht verstand. Meine Mutter hat ein paar Sachen ausgewählt, die ihr gefielen, und den Rest hat sie vollkommen ignoriert. Sie war stolz auf ihre Herkunft und doch habe ich in den Todesserreihen schon viele halbblütige Schwarzmagier getroffen. Meine Mutter verstand nichts von der schwarzmagischen Philosophie. Im gewissen Sinne hat sie geglaubt, die schwarzmagische Philosophie sei nur eine Verhöhnung der hellmagischen, aber dem ist nicht so. Es ist nicht so einfach. Sie hat, wie jeder Hellmagier, geglaubt, in den dunklen Künsten gehe es nur um das Töten, Foltern und Blutmagie und dass nur die Reinblütigen dafür geeignet sind, sie zu praktizieren. Die dunkle Magie ist so reich und es gibt mehrere Zweige davon, manche von denen einem gar nicht 'dunkel' vorkommen. Es gibt auch feine Nuancen, durch welche die dunkle und die neutrale Magie sich unterscheiden. Zum Beispiel habe ich Hermines Kalkulationen für Harrys neue Ritualkammer gesehen und sie kamen mir wie Arithmantik vor, was eigentlich neutrale Magie ist. Aber Harry hat meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein paar Details gezogen, die das Ganze eigentlich zu dunkler Magie machen, sowie die subtile Verwendung von Zaubern, die es für einen leichter machen, im besagten Raum dunkle Wesen zu beschwören.

Man weiß einfach nicht genug von der dunklen Magie, um von ihr sprechen zu können und doch haben die Hellmagier es sehr eilig, die dunkle Magie zu verabscheuen und sie zu hassen. Vielleicht verstand Albus Dumbledore doch etwas von dunkler Magie. Wie sonst hätte er Harrys Dämon aufspüren können? Vielleicht verstand er viel mehr, als er die Menschen wissen ließ. Aber das Wissen ist zusammen mit ihm gestorben. Aberforth Dumbledore bemüht sich nicht, die dunkle Seite und ihre Philosophie zu verstehen. Im gewissen Sinne muss man Albus Dumbledore für das bewundern, was er war. Er hat eine Menge über viele Sachen gewusst, und doch hat er es keinem verraten. Er hat aber seine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen.

Seufzend presse ich unter der Decke mein dunkles Mal und schließe die Augen.

'Ich höre zu,' ertönt die gedankliche Stimme des dunklen Lords in meinem Kopf.

'Ich bin drin, mein Lord,' denke ich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als ich am nächsten Tag in die Küche komme, ist nur Tonks da. Sie brät Eier und als sie mich erblickt, fällt ihr der Löffel aus der Hand. Sie dreht sich um und stößt sie die Pfanne mit dem Ellbogen, die durch den Luft fliegt und auf den Boden landet. Typisch Tonks. Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf.

„Sieh mal, was ich gemacht habe!" sagt sie verzweifelt.

Sie zückt ihren Stab und ich setze mich an den Tisch. Ich kann ihr ja nicht helfen, denn ich habe keinen Stab dabei. Sie nimmt die Pfanne in die Hand und lässt die verdorbenen Eier verschwinden.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragt sie.

„Nicht wirklich," antworte ich gähnend. „Aber ich hab geschlafen. Normalerweise geht das bei mir ziemlich schwierig."

Sie wirft mir einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu, dabei die Tatsche ignorierend, dass sie zwei Eier über das Spülbecken schweben lässt und die schließlich hinein fallen. Ich seufze.

„Oh Scheiße," murmelt sie, neue Eier einfach in die Hand nehmend und sie brechend. Dabei bekommt sie einen Schuss ins Gesicht und flucht.

Nach ein paar Minuten scheint das Frühstück endlich fertig zu sein und sie wendet sich mit zwei Tellern in den Händen mir zu. Die Eier und der Speck sehen den echten gebratenen Eiern und Speck gar nicht ähnlich, aber ich soll mich nicht beklagen. Es ist essbar.

„Ach was soll man machen," sagt sie. „Tut mir leid. Ich bin ein wenig geistesabwesend heute."

„Ist schon in Ordnung," sage ich und beginne zu essen.

„Es tut mir wegen Aberforth leid," sagt sie in die Stille. Ich schaue sie fragend an.

„So viel ist geschehen," flüstert sie. „So viele sind getötet worden. Es gibt so viel Leid auf der Welt und die Welt, zu der du zurückgekommen bist, ähnelt nicht mehr der Welt, an die du gewöhnt warst."

„Ich habe viele Jahre in Azkaban verbracht," sage ich leise. „Und ich habe bei dem dunklen Lord Sachen gesehen, die ich lieber vergessen würde. Aber so einfach ist es nicht."

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Aberforth argwöhnisch ist. Es ist selbstverständlich und du musst dich seinetwegen nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe etwas schlimmeres erwartet. Schließlich bin ich ein Verräter."

„Du hast all das getan, um am Leben zu bleiben," sagt Tonks und legt die Hand auf meine.

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Du verstehst nicht," sage ich leise. „Ich war bereit, in dieser verdammten Zelle zu sterben. Aber ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich euch über die dunkle Seite erzählen wollte."

Warum tue ich all das? Gibt es überhaupt eine gute Ausrede, Menschen anzulügen? Ja, Remus. Und Harry. Ich kann ihn nicht verraten. Es ist, als hätte mich jemand mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt, der so was unmöglich macht. Moment mal... Stehe ich unter dem Imperiusfluch? Nein, so was hätte ich schon gespürt. Aber ich kann den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass jemand mich doch die ganze Zeit beobachtet...

„Warst du dabei, als Kingsley getötet worden ist?" fragt Tonks.

„Nein," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Harry war mit seinen Anhängern dabei."

„Wer hat es getan?" fragt sie leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich seufzend. „Denke darüber nicht nach, Tonks. Du treibst dich in den Wahnsinn. Ich sollte was darüber wissen."

Sie lächelt schwach und ich bemerke, dass Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. Diese Seite von meiner Mission hätte ich am liebsten ausfallen lassen. Die hellmagische Welt ist in einem totalen Durcheinander und während es die dunkle Seite nicht kümmert, wer lebt und wer stirbt, sind sie alle zutiefst von dem Tode ihrer Freunde und Kollegen getroffen. Wie würde wohl Harry reagieren, falls einer seiner Anhänger getötet werden würde? Ich befürchte, er würde gar nicht reagieren. Aber eins ist sicher. Falls irgendjemand Draco tötet, wäre nichts mehr wie vorher. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie der dunkle Prinz auf seinen Tod reagieren würde, aber ich vermute, dass die helle Seite dafür in Blut bezahlen müsste. Ich sollte ihnen also keine Ideen geben.

„Sirius," flüstert sie. „Bitte sag mir etwas. Aber sei ehrlich mit mir."

Ich zucke mit den Achseln, als sei es selbstverständlich.

„Hast du all diese Menschen getötet, weswegen man dich nach Azkaban geschickt hat?" fragt sie.

Ich schaue in die ehrlichen braunen Augen und schüttele den Kopf. Dieses Mal muss ich sie nicht anlügen.

„Nein," sage ich. „Pettigrew hat es getan."

„Pettigrew?" wiederholt sie. „Moment mal... mir ist der Name bekannt."

„Remus hat dir wahrscheinlich von ihm erzählt," sage ich seufzend. „Er war einmal unser Freund. Er war aber die ganze Zeit ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords und er hat uns alle verraten. Eigentlich wollte er mir Mord anhängen, aber sein Zauber ist fehlgeschlagen und er hat die ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt. Danach hat er sich verwandelt – er ist ein Animagus – und ist verschwunden. Man hat mich festgenommen und ich wurde ohne Verhandlung nach Azkaban geschleppt."

„Warum denn?" fragt sie überrascht. „Warum hat man dir keine Chance gegeben, die Wahrheit zu erzählen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," sage ich mit einem weiteren Seufzer.

„Wir haben Zeit," bemerkt sie.

„Na schön," sage ich resigniert.

„Albus Dumbledore hat einen Zauber auf den kleinen Harry ausgeführt, als er noch ein Baby war," fange ich an. „Er wollte seinen magischen Kern sehen. Aber solch eine magische Aura hat er nur einmal in seinem Leben gesehen. Bei dem jungen dunklen Lord. Also entschied er keinem davon zu erzählen und zu versuchen, Harry vor sich selbst zu schützen. Deshalb hat er ihn zu seinen Muggelverwandten gegeben, weil er dachte, es wäre sicherer für ihn in einer Muggelfamilie aufzuwachsen. Aus diesem Grund hat er sich bemüht, dass keiner von uns sich um Harry kümmern konnte, nicht weil er uns nicht vertraute, sondern weil er befürchtete, dass jeglicher früher Kontakt mit Magie, von welcher Art auch immer, gefährlich wäre. Deshalb hat er nichts gesagt als man mich nach Azkaban geschleppt hat."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragt Tonks, die mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angafft.

„Hermine hat ein Gespräch zwischen Albus und seinem Bruder belauscht," sage ich. „Aber bitte erzähle ihm nicht davon."

Tonks öffnet den Mund, um noch eine Frage zu stellen, aber ich unterbreche sie.

„Hör mal, ich sage dir nur, was man mir gesagt hat. Da Albus tot ist, können wir ihn ja nicht fragen, was wirklich passiert ist," sage ich schnell. „Aber du sollst auch Aberforth nicht fragen."

„Warum nicht?" fragt sie überrascht. „Wenn das wahr ist, hat sein Bruder einen unschuldigen Mann ins Gefängnis geschickt."

„Was passiert ist, ist schon passiert," erwidere ich. „Es bringt nichts, jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln."

Tonks senkt den Kopf und starrt ihren Teller an.

„Bist du wirklich hergekommen, um uns zu helfen?" fragt sie leise.

Ich hebe den Blick und schaue ihr in die Augen, wobei mein Herz beginnt zu rasen.

„Ja," sage ich.

Im gewissen Sinne bin ich das auch. Ich werde ihnen das erzählen, was mir Harry gesagt hat und sie werden eine Menge erfahren. Der dunkle Prinz möchte, dass einige Sachen rauskommen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Schließlich geben sie den Menschen keine ja Chance, um zu fragen. Ich bin so zu sagen ein Bote, welcher der hellen Seite im gewissen Sinne helfen wird. Aber ich bin auch ein Verräter... Vielleicht ist das mein Schicksal, ein Verräter zu sein und nirgendwo hin zu gehören. Vielleicht ist das der Fluch der Blacks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Bitte gib uns die Liste von Harrys Anhängern," sagt Aberforth Dumbledore gerade.

Wir sitzen wieder im Wohnzimmer aber dieses Mal sitze ich mit einem vollen Bauch und frisch geduscht da. Tonks hat etwas Kleidung für mich besorgt und jetzt fühle ich mich viel besser. Wirklich, Sirius – du hast Jahre in Azkaban verbracht und so was hat dich einmal nicht gestört. Du bist verwöhnt. Das Leben mit den reinblütigen Schwarzmagiern hat dich verwöhnt.

Ich nehme die Feder in die Hand und beginne zu schreiben.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wer die anderen sind," sage ich, die Feder ablegend.

„Aber sie sind ehemalige Slytherins?" fragt Aberforth.

„Nein, Harry hat auch Anhänger aus anderen Ländern," sage ich.

Tja, teilweise ist es die Wahrheit. Es gibt dieses seltsame französische Mädchen, mit dem Hermine den ganzen Abend verbracht hat. Aber das waren Harrys Anweisungen. Wahrscheinlich möchte er, dass die Hellmagier glauben, er habe schon Anhänger aus der ganzen Welt. Egomanie? Oder ein verdammt guter Einschüchterungsplan?

Aberforth zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nimmt die Liste in die Hand.

„Und weißt du, was die dunkle Seite gerade plant?" fragt er.

„So wie ich es verstanden habe, plant der dunkle Lord in Großbritannien gar nichts," sage ich, so wie mich Harry angewiesen hat. Ich komme mir wie ein Grammophon vor, das nur die Worte des anderen wiederholt. „Er wird sich zuerst den Rest der Welt widmen."

„Und was genau hat er vor?" fragt Aberforth scharf.

So habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt. Das hier ist eine Anhörung und ich werde keine Chance bekommen, um etwas über die helle Seite selbst zu erfahren. Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache, oder?

„Im Großen und Ganzen Menschen dazu zu zwingen, ihm und dem dunklen Orden die Macht in einem bestimmten Land zu übergeben," sage ich. „Manchmal handelt sich um ein paar Politiker, welche die Mehrheit dazu zwingen werden, dass das Land in Frage Kapitulation unterschreibt. Manchmal verwendet er auch Einschüchterungsmethoden."

„Irland," sagt Percy sofort.

Heute gibt es zwölf Menschen, die zusammen mit mir in einem Raum sitzen. Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick sitzen schweigend in einer Ecke und starren mich an. Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zaubererminister, sitzt zusammen mit zwei seiner Kollegen auf dem Sofa. Moody, ein pensionierter Ex-Auror, sitzt auf dem Stuhl bei ihnen. Die anderen kenne ich nicht, aber vermutlich sind sie Mitglieder des neuen Ordens der Phönix.

Sie alle schauen mich todernst an, obwohl McGonagall mir die Schulter gedrückt hat, als sie reingekommen ist.

„Ja, Irland," wiederhole ich leise.

„Warum möchte er nichts im Großbritannien unternehmen?" fragt der Minister.

Er ist sehr skeptisch mir gegenüber, das habe ich schon von Anfang an bemerkt.

„Ich weiß es nicht," sage ich etwas verzweifelt.

Ja, ich bin hergekommen, um ihnen angeblich Informationen über den dunklen Orden preiszugeben, aber ich bin nicht allwissend. Wenn ich mehr Informationen hätte, wäre das schon ein wenig seltsam, oder? Schließlich war ich nur ein Todesser. Man würde kaum erwarten, dass der dunkle Lord seine Kriegspläne mit einem Todesser teilt, oder?

„Erwartet ihr, dass ihr-weißt-schon-wer all seine Pläne mit ihm teilt?" fragt Tonks etwas genervt. Sie wendet sich mir zu. „Sirius, kannst du uns bitte eine Liste der Todesser geben, die du kennst?"

„Ja, klar," sage ich, das Stück Papier von ihr entgegen nehmend.

Keiner glaubt mir, ich sei unschuldig. Keiner glaubt, ich habe all diese Menschen nicht getötet. Denn ich bin ja ein Black und ich habe einen echten dunklen magischen Kern, was sehr selten ist. Deshalb bin ich automatisch als dunkler Magier und Krimineller abgestempelt. Ich habe ja versucht, ihnen zu erklären, was passiert ist, aber keiner wollte zuhören. Ich muss mir etwas ausdenken, wie ich die Informationen, die Harry braucht, kriege, sonst werde ich mit leeren Händen zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren müssen. Und der dunkle Lord und der dunkle Prinz wären davon nicht begeistert, gelinde gesagt.

Ich schreibe die Namen auf, die schon weltweit bekannt sind. Dazu füge ich noch ein paar hinzu, die Harry mir gegeben hat. Ob sie echt sind oder nicht, weiß ich nicht.

Aberforth Dumbledore nimmt die Liste in die Hand und lässt seinen Blick über sie schweifen. Etwas enttäuscht, legt er sie weg.

„Ich würde gerne helfen, Mr Dumbledore," sage ich. Er hebt den Blick und schaut mich durchdringend an. „Deswegen bin ich hier."

„Du kannst nichts tun, außer dem, was du schon getan hast," erwidert er ernst.

„Mr Black," meldet sich der Minister zu Wort. „Mr Dumbledore hat für Sie gebürgt. Ginge es nach mir, wären Sie schon längst im Gefängnis. Sie sind aber unsere einzige Chance, etwas über den dunklen Orden herauszufinden, und deshalb habe ich Ihnen Immunität gegeben. Sie werden hier bleiben und ich werde ein paar Leute als Wächter rund um das Haus stellen. Verstehen Sie mich aber nicht falsch – es würde mich nicht wundern und ich würde keine Träne für Sie vergießen, falls man Sie doch findet. Ich führe diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zum größten Teil wegen Miss Tonks ein. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie das Folgende verstehen – nur Mr Dumbledore steht zwischen Ihnen und dem Gefängnis. Ist das klar?"

„Ja," sage ich leise.

Seit wann sind die Menschen so hasserfüllt? Seit wann sind sie so blind? Ich habe natürlich keine Beweise, um meine Geschichte zu bekräftigen, aber ich habe gedacht, sie würden mir eh zuhören. Aber das tun sie nicht. Stattdessen sehen sie nur einen jämmerlichen Schwarzmagier in mir, den sie am liebsten ins Gefängnis stecken würden, wäre ich ihnen von keinem Nutzen. Früher war die Welt nicht so. Ist das eine Folge des Krieges? Gibt es einen Grund, warum die Menschen sich so benehmen?

Vielleicht bin ich doch ein jämmerlicher Schwarzmagier. Wenigstens hören mir die dunklen Magier zu und akzeptieren mich als einen von ihnen. Langsam werde ich alt... Die Welt und die Menschen haben mich schon vielmals enttäuscht. Ich hab ja keine Fanfaren erwartet, als ich aufgetaucht bin, aber ich hab definitiv etwas anderes von diesen Menschen erwartet. Etwas Mitleid und Verständnis. Aber mir wird klar, dass ich das nie von ihnen bekommen werde.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Ich setze mich ans Fenster und starre in die stille Nacht hinaus. Es ist so friedlich da draußen. Fühlt es sich so an, wenn man stirbt? Findet man endlich seine Ruhe? Ist man endlich glücklich, wenn man tot ist?

Ich habe im Laufe der Jahre schon vielmals an den Tod gedacht. Er kam mir wie eine Erlösung vor; wie ein wartender, guter Freund, der mich in die Arme nehmen und mich endlich das Leid ersparen wird.

Seit ich geboren bin, war meine bloße Existenz ein großer Fehler. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nach Freuden gesucht, habe sie aber nur kurz gefunden, zu jener Zeit, als ich bei den Potters gepennt habe. Meine Schultage waren nur eine Art Zuflucht und Hogwarts war der einzige Ort, an dem ich mich vor meiner Familie verstecken konnte. Die Welt aber wartete auf mich vor den Mauern von Hogwarts und ich wusste, dass nichts gutes auf mich in dieser Welt wartet. Es war wie ein schöner Traum... aber so wie es mit jedem Traum der Fall ist, muss man irgendwann aufwachen. Die Realität wartet auf einen wie meine Mutter mit einer Peitsche, um einen auf den Kopf zu schlagen, für das, was man ist. Ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben lang fehl am Platz gefühlt und mir ist klargeworden, dass ich vielleicht an manche Ideale geglaubt habe, die es überhaupt nicht gab. Irgendwann wird man aus seinem Traum herausgerissen und erwacht. Vielleicht ist dieser Tag jetzt gekommen. Vielleicht werde ich meine Träume endlich vergessen und Hände mit der Realität schütteln können. Glücklich und zufrieden unter den Schwarzmagiern wohnen, wo ich auch hingehöre.

„Als ich gesagt habe," flüstert eine Stimme hinter mir, „dass du ein Glas trinken sollst, um deine Nerven zu beruhigen, habe ich dabei nicht gedacht, dass du dir vornehmen wirst, die ganze Flasche auszuleeren."

Ich drehe den Kopf um. Tonks steht im Türrahmen und mustert mich traurig. Ich lächele schwach.

„Tut mir leid," sage ich. „Aber es schmeckt viel zu gut."

„Lügner," verspottet sie mich. „Wenn ich wüsste, dass du ein Trinkproblem hast, hätte ich dir nie Feuerwhiskey gegeben. Jetzt ist es aber Schluss mit dem Saufen."

Zärtlich nimmt sie mir die Flasche aus der Hand und stellt sie ab. Sie setzt sich auf den Sessel zu mir und schaut mich besorgt an.

„Ich bin sehr von ihnen enttäuscht," flüstert sie. „Keiner wollte dir zuhören. Es ist, als müssen sie aus irgendeinem Grund an deine Schuld glauben, sodass sie sich nicht die Frage stellen müssen, ob jemand damals vielleicht einen Fehler begangen hat."

Ich schweige, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Und das nur weil du ein Black bist," fährt sie fort. „Das ist ja abscheulich. Harry war der Auserwählte, der die ganze Welt retten sollte, und sieh dir mal an, was mit ihm passiert ist. Keiner wollte daran glauben, dass er ein Schwarzmagier ist, weil er ja der Auserwählte war. Seit wann sind die Menschen so... dumm?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr," murmele ich. Meine Gedanken sind herrlich langsam. Langsam werde ich davon süchtig. Oder bin ich schon davon süchtig? „Jetzt bin ich ein Krimineller für die beiden Seiten. Irgendwann wird man mich umbringen und ganz ehrlich, freue ich mich darauf."

Tonks schaut mich schockiert an und ich gluckse.

„Ich bin lebensmüde," sage ich seufzend. „Seit ich geboren bin, war ich ein Fehlschlag. Diejenigen, die ich gerne hatte, sind leider tot. Im Laufe meines Lebens habe ich schon viele dumme Sachen angestellt und ich habe immer versucht, etwas zu sein was ich nicht bin. Aber weißt du was? Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, was ich bin und es spielt eh keine Rolle. Es ist zu spät für mich."

„Red keinen Scheiß," flüstert sie erschrocken. „Du bist ein begabter Magier!"

„Ein begabter dunkler Magier," verbessere ich sie. „Ich habe umsonst versucht, ein Hellmagier zu sein. Als ich dazu gezwungen war, die dunkle Magie zu verwenden, ist mir klargeworden, dass sie mir natürlich kommt. Erschreckend natürlich. Aber das ist es nicht, wer ich sein will. Meine bloße Existenz ist ein schlechter Witz."

„Sirius," sagt sie verzweifelt, sich bei mir niederlassend und meine Hand in ihre nehmend. „Du bist kein Fehlschlag. Das, was du gerade machst, wird uns helfen, die Leben der Unschuldigen zu retten. DU wirst unschuldige Menschen retten! Und dass du trotz der Gefahr und trotz allem hergekommen bist, beweist, dass du tapfer bist und dass du wie ein Hellmagier denkst. Du stellst das Wohl der vielen vor dem Wohl des einen. Du möchtest dich für dieses edle Ziel opfern und für mich macht es dich zu einem Helden."

Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und urplötzlich sehne ich mich danach, wieder mit Narzissa und Lucius zu reden. Harry zu sehen. Das Hauptquartier zu sehen... das mein Heim ist. Ich gehöre nicht hier hin. Ich gehöre zu jener wunderschönen dunklen Welt, die meine Welt ist. Vielleicht war ich zu feige, um es zuzugeben, aber ich bin einer von ihnen. Und das, was ich getan habe, beweist es. Ich kann sie nicht verraten, weil sie die einzige Realität für mich darstellen, die akzeptabel ist. Ich habe zu lange versucht, meine Augen davor zu schließen, aber vielleicht war es notwendig, herzukommen um es endlich zu begreifen.

Vielleicht habe ich mein ganzes Leben die helle Seite anders gesehen, durch rosarote Brillen, die mir nur das zeigten, was ich sehen wollte. Vielleicht war ich ein Idealist und ein Idiot, um an Sachen zu glauben, die nicht wahr waren. Vielleicht hat sich nicht die helle Seite geändert, sondern ich. Vielleicht habe ich sie nie wirklich gesehen so wie sie ist. Jetzt aber da ich sie klar sehen kann, verabscheue ich sie. Ich verabscheue die Hellmagier für ihre Heuchelei, für ihre Dummheit und für ihre Blindheit. Es gibt Schwarzmagier, die Mörder und Verrückte sind, aber wenigstens sind sie sich im Klaren, was sie wirklich sind und müssen sich selbst und die anderen nicht täuschen und anlügen. Und ich würde lieber mein Leben unter solchen Menschen verbringen, als unter Heuchlern, die nicht sehen können, was ihnen direkt vor der Nase steht.

Ich lächele Tonks an und sie umarmt mich. Vielleicht ist sie die einzige, die mir in dieser Welt lieb geblieben ist. Sie ist der Inbegriff des Guten, an das ich einmal geglaubt habe. Aber sie ist kein Teil meiner Welt und wird es nie sein können. Ich bewundere sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihre Tapferkeit und ihre Empathie. Meiner Meinung nach ist sie die einzige echte Hellmagierin unter all diesen Menschen. Ich werde sie peinlich vermissen...

Bevor ich einschlafe, rufe ich wieder den dunklen Lord und erzähle ihm von den heutigen Geschehnissen. Der dunkle Lord, trotz dem, was ich erwartet habe, regt sich nicht auf.

'Versuche es doch für noch ein paar Tage,' ist der Meinung. 'Versuche sie davon zu überzeugen, dass du ehrlich bist. Diese Tonks, sie könnte dir dabei helfen.'

Ich spüre dabei einen Stich vor Schuld in meinem Magen. Ich werde die arme Tonks dafür benutzen müssen, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Schlimmer kann es nicht sein. Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, woran ich glaube und wofür ich kämpfe. Und leider steht Tonks auf der falschen Seite.

'Du sollst aber für den Plan B bereit sein', denkt er weiter.

Plan B heißt nämlich welches Mittel auch immer zu benutzen, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Einen Stab zu stehlen, Dumbledore aufzuspüren und ihn zu belauschen. Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, ich würde den Plan B gar nicht benutzen müssen.

'Der dunkle Prinz ist bei mir,' denkt der dunkle Lord nach einer kurzen Pause. 'Er möchte dich wissen lassen, dass dies deine einzigartige Chance ist, dich zu bewähren. Enttäusche uns nicht.'

'Das werde ich nicht, mein Lord,' denke ich zurück.

Der dunkle Lord bricht den Kontakt ab und ich seufze, die Decke anstarrend. Tonks... na schön. Ich muss mir überlegen, was ich unternehmen soll. Ich habe ja die ganze Nacht dafür.


	12. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 11 – Der Untergang von Frankreich

/Hermines Sicht

Ich soll mich so schnell wie möglich damit beschäftigen. Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht früher darüber nachgedacht habe? Ich sehe es ja jeden Tag im Spiegel, aber ich habe es mir nie wirklich überlegt, ob ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann.

Ach, Harry ist nicht da. Das ist gut. Die Tür, die in Dracos Zimmer führt, öffnet sich und Dracos Kopf erscheint im Türrahmen.

„Er ist nicht da," sagt er so bald er mich erblickt.

„Eigentlich suche ich dich," sage ich, auf ihn zukommend. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er schaut mich etwas überrascht an und nickt, mich durchlassend. Anscheinend war heute eine Horde Todesser im Harrys Büro, die ihn gesucht hat. Denn wenn der dunkle Lord nicht da ist, sucht man den dunklen Prinzen. Und der arme Draco hat Wächter gespielt.

„Brauchst du einen Trank?" fragt Draco besorgt, mich musternd. „Tut etwas weh?"

Ich schaue mich um und seufze.

„Ich schlafe schlecht," sage ich, mich auf einen seiner Sessel niederlassend. „Aber das ist eine Nebensache. Ich möchte, dass du meine Zähne schrumpfst."

Draco blinzelt und ich schnaube.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit Magie überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich muss es versuchen. Meine Eltern hätten es schon gutmachen können, aber sie sind nicht da. Und ganz ehrlich denke ich, dass es schneller mit Magie geht. Eine Zahnspange trägt man jahrelang und das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Dazu ist es natürlich schmerzhaft, weil..."

„Hermine," Draco unterbricht mich, mich anstarrend. „Atme tief durch. Ich kann es tun. Es ist kein Problem. Aber... du scheinst ein ganz anderes Problem zu haben und ich rede nicht über deine Zähne."

Ich öffne den Mund und schließe ihn wieder. Draco hat Recht. Ich weiß selbst nicht, welches Problem mich eigentlich bedrückt, aber vermutlich ist es eine Kombination von vielen Problemen. Denn meine Probleme sind nie einfach.

„Setze dich ruhig hin und entspanne dich," sagt er, seinen Stab in die Hand nehmend. „Es tut nicht weh."

Ich schließe kurz die Augen und versuche mich zusammenzureißen. Aber meine Nerven vibrieren wie Cellosaiten.

„Und im Übrigen," sagt Draco, als er ein paar Diagnosezauber an meinen Zähnen ausführt, „denke ich, dass eines deiner Probleme Laetitia heißt."

Ich zucke zusammen und drehe schnell den Kopf um. Draco lächelt und seufzt.

„Wir reden später darüber," sagt er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. Heiler haben immer beruhigende Stimmen, geht mir durch den Kopf. „Jetzt entspanne dich."

Ich spüre ein Jucken als er den Stab auf meine Zähne richtet und bevor ich die Chance habe, nachzudenken, ob es trotzdem wehtun wird, ist er schon fertig. Ich habe ja vermutet, dass es einen Zauber dafür gibt, aber ich wollte natürlich nicht Draco direkt fragen, ob er ihn ausführen kann. Denn das wäre ein wenig frech und taktlos. Die Heilkunst ist seine Leidenschaft; und ich habe mich nur kurz damit beschäftigt, sodass ich einfache Probleme selbst lösen kann.

„So," sagt er lächelnd und steht auf. „Ich gebe dir einen Spiegel."

Er verschwindet im Bad und ich seufze. Bin ich etwa so durchschaubar? Natürlich ist Laetitia die Wurzel aller meinen Probleme. Ich schlafe schlecht weil ich sie ja jeden Tag beim Training sehe. Sie ist so freundlich und warm mir gegenüber und ich benehme mich wie ein Vollidiot. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber dieses Mal kann ich den Alkohol nicht beschuldigen.

Draco kehrt mit einem Handspiegel in Hand zurück und reicht ihn mir. Ich schaue mich an. Welch ein Unterschied! Es handelt sich um nur um ein paar Millimeter, aber dass sie solch einen großen Unterschied machen können, das ist einfach unglaublich. Mein ganzes Gesicht sieht anders aus, wenn ich lächele. Und es hat nur ein wenig gejuckt.

Ich grinse breit und schaue begeistert Draco an. Er grinst zurück.

„Ganz ehrlich habe ich keine Ahnung, warum du es früher nicht getan hast," sagt er achselzuckend. „Es ist ziemlich einfach."

„Ich auch nicht," antworte ich, mich wieder im Spiegel musternd. Ein ganz neues Ich... Vielleicht gibt es doch etwas am Äußeren, das ich so jahrelang ignoriert habe. „Das ist phantastisch! Danke, Draco."

„Oh keine Ursache," sagt er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Möchtest du über Laetitia reden?"

„Es gibt nichts zum Reden," murmele ich und spüre auf einmal Kribbeln in meinem Magen, wenn ich an sie denke.

Er nimmt den Spiegel von mir und mein Blick fällt auf sein Handgelenk, das blau ist. Ich schaue schnell auf.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich, auf sein Handgelenk deutend.

Draco folgt meinem Blick zu den blauen Handspuren an seiner Haut und zieht den Ärmel nach unten.

„Nichts besonderes," sagt er ausweichend.

Ich schaue ihn ernst an.

„Ich werde dir von Laetitia erzählen, wenn du mir von Harry erzählst," sage ich entschlossen. „Misshandelt er dich?"

Draco schaut mich verwirrt an und lächelt.

„Nein," sagt er. „Woher hast du diese Idee?"

„Oh bitte," sage ich abwinkend. „Mein Zimmer ist am Ende dieses Korridors. Ich höre alles. Ich höre deine Schreie und ich höre, wie ihr euch gegenseitig anbrüllt. Also versuch mir keine blöden Geschichten zu erzählen und sag mir, was los ist."

Draco seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er meint es nicht so," sagt Draco leise. „Es ist nur... na ja, manchmal kommt er nach einem Auftrag zurück nach Hause und er will Sex. Und er kann ein bisschen grob sein."

„Und... es macht dir nichts aus?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Ich hätte schon etwas dagegen unternommen, wenn es mir etwas ausmachen würde," sagt er ruhig.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es so einfach wäre," sage ich, ihn mit meinem Blick fixierend. „Er ist der dunkle Prinz, schon vergessen? Er bekommt genau das, was er will."

„Ja, das ist wahr," sagt Draco grinsend. „Aber trotz allem liebt er mich und er würde mir nie wehtun. Klar, manchmal kann er grob mir gegenüber sein, aber das ist nur ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Er soll sich auch so benehmen, denn er ist der dunkle Prinz."

„Erfinde keine Ausreden für sein Benehmen," unterbreche ich ihn. „Wenn er dich liebt, würde er dir nie etwas antun wollen."

„Du verstehst es nicht," sagt Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist ein Teil von ihm."

Er seufzt und schaut auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Unsere Beziehung basiert auf dem gegenseitigen Respekt für unsere Verschiedenheiten. Er unterstützt mich in allem, womit ich mich beschäftigen will und das mir lieb ist, weil das ein Teil von mir ist. Und ich unterstütze ihn in allem, was ihm wichtig ist. Teilweise hast du Recht. Er versteht es nicht mehr, weil er seine Menschlichkeit verloren hat. Seit dem sind sein Körper und der Rest seiner Seele vielen Veränderungen unterworfen worden, durch dunkle Rituale oder sonst was, und es ist schwierig für ihn, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er einmal war und wie er funktioniert hat. Aber stattdessen hat er mich. Ich bin der letzte Teil der Menschlichkeit, den er noch hat."

„Tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, aber ich kann es mir selbst nicht gestehen, dass mir grober Sex gefällt. Manchmal übertreibt er ja. Manchmal geht es nicht nur um Sex. Daher das Brüllen. Aber er hat mir nie etwas angetan und das wird er auch nicht tun. Auch wenn er im Rausch und vollkommen verloren ist, schaut er mich an und erkennt mich. Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Und etwas in ihm hält ihn davon zurück, mir wehzutun. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wenn du meinst," murmele ich.

Ok, das sind eindeutig ein paar Details zu viel über ihre Beziehung. Manche Sachen würde ich am liebsten auf der Stelle vergessen. Also hatte Blaise doch Recht... Ich möchte nicht wissen, was sie im Schlafzimmer treiben.

Draco schmiert eine Salbe über seine blauen Handgelenke und ich schaue schweigend zu, wie seine Haut normal wird. Er lächelt mich herausfordernd an.

„Und was ist mit deinem kleinem, hübschen Problem?" fragt er in die Stille.

Ich knurre und schüttele den Kopf.

„Wo liegt das Problem? Sag ihr, dass sie dir gefällt," sagt er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir gefällt," sage ich leise. Vielleicht war es doch eine gute Idee, darüber mit Draco zu reden. Ich habe keine Ahnung von nichts und darüber immer wieder nachzugrübeln bringt mir gar nichts.

„Aber... du stehst auf Frauen, oder?" fragt Draco.

Ich schaue ihn finster an.

„Oh komm schon," sagt er abwinkend. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin kein Experte bei Frauen und ich möchte nicht so klingen, als denke ich in Stereotypen. Aber du verstehst Kerle sehr gut, du scherst dich nicht um dein Aussehen, du kleidest dich wie ein Zauberer und nicht wie eine Hexe – ja, schau dir mal Daphne an!"

„Daphne ist von ihrem Äußeren vollkommen besessen," zische ich. „Mich kümmert es was man im Kopf hat und nicht was man trägt."

„Ok, blödes Beispiel," sagt Draco schnell. „Blaise ist in dich verknallt und doch hast du all diese Jahre gar nichts unternommen. Also? Beantworte mir eine Frage, ja? Was spürst du, wenn du Laetitia siehst?"

Ich stöhne.

„Etwas seltsames in meinem Magen," sage ich langsam.

„Gut, was noch?" fragt er weiter.

„Ich kann nicht richtig denken," fahre ich fort.

„Und für dich soll das was heißen," gluckst er.

Ich werfe ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Lade sie doch zum Kaffee ein oder sonst was," sagt er. „So erreichst du nichts. Du musst wissen, was sie über dich denkt. Welche Absichten sie hat. Du quälst dich und es ist unnötig."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht," stelle ich schlechtgelaunt fest. „Ich werde etwas unternehmen."

„Gut," sagt Draco begeistert.

„Ich werde Harry fragen, mir Legilimentik beizubringen, sodass ich wissen kann, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht," sage ich entschlossen.

Und was für einen hübschen Kopf sie hat... bloß nicht darüber nachdenken!

Draco blinzelt.

„Das ist deine Lösung? Legilimentik erlernen, sodass du ihre Gedanken belauschen kannst?" platzt es aus ihm.

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Etwas besseres fällt mir nicht ein. Und außerdem ist Legilimentik etwas sehr nützliches. Ich finde sie faszinierend und ich habe schon ein paar Bücher zum Thema, die Harry mir ausgeliehen hat, verschlungen.

„Na ja, ich rede ja mit Hermine Granger, ich hätte es wissen sollen," murmelt er und fährt sich durchs Haar. „Wenn du willst, kann ich mit ihr sprechen."

„NEIN!" platzt es aus mir. Er hält inne und schaut mich überrascht an. „Ich mein... es wäre falsch... Was würdest du sie fragen?"

„Ob sie lesbisch ist," antwortet Draco einfach.

Wieder dieses Wort. Warum jagt mir dieses Wort Angst ein?

„In Ordnung, ich werde nicht so direkt sein," sagt er augenrollend. „Aber ich werde mit ihr über dich reden. Und keine Sorge, ich sage nichts, was dir Peinlichkeit bereitet. Ich verspreche es. Aber Legilimentik zu lernen, so edel dieses Ziel sein mag, dauert eine Weile. Und du wirst dich währenddessen weiter quälen und weiter an Schlaflosigkeit leiden. Du musst etwas unternehmen und zwar jetzt. Sonst ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann Harry dich irgendwohin mitnimmt und du einen Fehler machst. Er mag dein bester Freund sein, aber er hat dich als seine rechte Hand ausgewählt und er, wie der dunkle Lord, toleriert Fehler nicht. Er erwartet viel von dir und es ist gut so, weil viel in dir steckt. Aber er wird nicht verständnisvoll sein, wenn du ihm sagst, du denkst ständig an ein bestimmtes Mädchen und dass du deswegen Fehler machst. Ich weiß, was er dazu sagt: 'Löse dein Problem, sonst wird es dir schlecht ergehen'."

Ich nicke. Bisher hatte Harry wirklich keine Bemerkungen zu meiner Arbeit, weil ich alles erfolgreich erledigt habe, was er mir gesagt hat. Aber Draco hat Recht. Ich bin ein Durcheinander und ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, wenn mein Verstand nicht so funktioniert, wie ich es will. Und in letzter Zeit scheint wohl mein Verstand im Urlaub zu sein. So geht es nicht.

„In Ordnung," seufze ich. „Tu es."

Draco strahlt mich an und nickt.

„Wenn du irgendein Problem mit Harry hast, weißt du hoffentlich, dass du dich mir anvertrauen kannst," sage ich.

„Danke," sagt er. „Du auch."

„Wo ist der dunkle Prinz überhaupt?" frage ich als ich mich zum Gehen wende.

„Ich vermute, er ging zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord um sich mit dem französischen Minister zu unterhalten," erwidert Draco.

oooooooooooooooooooo

In Politik alles dreht sich um zwei Sachen – Macht und Geld. Im gewissen Sinne ist mir so was nur allzu gut bekannt also soll ich deswegen ein guter Politiker sein? Keine Ahnung.

Das Treffen mit dem Minister hat gut angefangen. Der dunkle Lord hat sein Aussehen gründlich geändert, sowie meines, und hat den Minister begrüßt und sich mit ihm an einen Tisch in einer Kneipe voller Menschen gesetzt.

Ich, Bellatrix, Crouch Junior und Bernard Levert, der der einzige ist, der sein Aussehen nicht ändern musste, haben den dunklen Lord begleitet. Der Minister, wiederum, hat auch ein paar Menschen mitgebracht. Zwei von ihnen sind Politiker – es steht ihnen im Gesicht geschrieben. Die anderen sind zweifelsohne Bodyguards, was man trotz ihrer Kleidung gleich sieht. Einer von ihnen ist ein Diener des dunklen Lords, aber da er auch sein Aussehen geändert hat, kann ich nicht sagen, welcher.

Wir haben etwas Wein bestellt und der Minister und der dunkle Lord sind schnell ins Gespräch gefallen. Der dunkle Lord ist ein geborener Politiker. Bernard Levert, mit seinen Wortspielen und mit seinen Manieren ist ein Kind für ihn. Er lächelt den Minister an, wenn die Zeit dafür gut ist, er sagt die richtige Sache im richtigen Moment und er benimmt sich, im Großen und Ganzen, wie ein charismatischer Zauberer, der jedem gefällt. Er erinnert mich an Tom, der alle in seiner Umgebung mit seinem Geschick und mit seiner Höflichkeit verzaubert und die Herzen von allen im Sturm erobert hat.

Und er kann Französisch. Und wie er Französisch kann! Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht überrascht. Er musste ja Bernards Vater spielen, der ein Franzose ist. Ich habe von ihm verlangt, mir einen Zauber beizubringen, der mir ermöglichen würde, Französisch vorläufig zu verstehen, denn ich muss wissen, worüber man redet. Sonst fühle ich mich, wie bei meiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty, total verloren. Und ich hasse das Gefühl von Hilfslosigkeit, das mir das Nichtsprechen einer Sprache bietet.

Irgendwann wird er aber dem Minister enthüllen, wer er wirklich ist und ich warte ungeduldig auf diesen Moment. Bis dann bin ich nur einer seiner Vampirneffen, den er mitgebracht hat.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie, guter Minister, wissen, wie viele dunkle Magier es ihrem Land gibt," sagt der dunkle Lord auf einmal.

Der Minister schaut ihn etwas verwundert an.

„Aber ich frage mich nur, ob Sie wissen, wie viele davon Anhänger des dunklen Lords sind," fügt der dunkle Lord beiläufig hinzu.

Der Minister wird blass und seine Miene ändert sich augenblicklich.

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?" fragt er mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

„Nur dass sie überall sind und bisher nichts unternommen haben, gegen Sie und ihre hellmagische Politik, weil sie natürlich hoffen, Sie werden schon zum Verstand kommen und dass keine... ähm, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken, drastischen Maßnahmen verwendet sein müssen, die gravierende Folgen auf das französische Volk haben könnten."

Die Hand des Ministers zuckt und er schaut sich um.

„Sind Sie einer von ihnen?" fragt er kalt.

„Nein," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich BIN der dunkle Lord."

Die Bodyguards springen auf die Füße und ich belege den allernächsten mit einem Imperiusfluch. Er setzt sich wieder, mich mit glasigen Augen anstarrend. Wir möchten keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken und so haben wir uns schon heute morgen darauf geeinigt, wir werden so leise und unauffällig handeln wie möglich, falls es zu einem Vorfall kommt. Und es wäre echt überraschend gewesen, wenn es keinen Vorfall gegeben hätte.

Der Minister schaut sich panisch um. Er war der einzige, der nicht verflucht wurde. Der dunkle Lord neigt den Kopf zur Seite und mustert ihn herausfordernd. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich auf und ich weiß dass das Spiel vorbei ist. War auch an der Zeit. Ich habe mich zu Tode gelangweilt. Endlich etwas Aktion!

„Es gibt keinen Grund, zu versuchen, uns jetzt zu angreifen," sagt er mit einer gefährlichen Stimme, sich nach vorne lehnend. „Ich hatte schon unzählige Gelegenheiten, Sie umzubringen. Aber das habe ich bisher nicht getan."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragt der kreidebleiche Minister.

„Meine Anhänger befinden sich auf allen wichtigen Positionen im französischen Ministerium," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Sie sind überall. Sie können jederzeit ein Blutbad anrichten. Sie warten nur auf meinen Befehl. Und ich werde ihnen den Befehl geben, das zu tun, wenn Sie nicht genau das tuen, was ich Ihnen sage."

„Jetzt sind die Leben von unschuldigen Menschen in Ihren Händen, guter Minister," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst. „Sollen wir weitermachen? Möchten Sie meine Forderungen hören?"

Der Minister nickt schnell, den Vorhängen, die rund um unseren Tisch hängen, einen schnellen Blick zuwerfend, der mir jedoch nicht entgeht. Ich weiß, was er denkt. Er hofft, jemand würde vorbeikommen und ihn retten. Aber das passiert nicht. Denn der Besitzer der Kneipe ist ein guter Freund von Levert. Tja, Beziehungen sind sehr wichtig.

„Sie werden kündigen und einen meiner Anhänger für ihren Post vorschlagen," fährt der dunkle Lord ernst fort. „Ab dann sind Sie frei. Sie können ruhig gehen. Mein Anhänger wird alles weitere tun. Ich wiederum verspreche Ihnen, dass meine Anhänger keinem Zivilisten etwas antun werden und dass es keine unnötigen Opfer geben wird, falls alle das tun, was man ihnen sagt."

Der Minister gafft ihn an und schnaubt dann. Eines muss man ihm lassen – er mag ein Idiot sein, aber er ist doch kein Feigling. Er sitzt am selben Tisch mit dem dunklen Lord und er hat sich noch immer nicht in die Hosen gemacht. Nun ja, er sitzt am selben Tisch mit dem dunklen Prinzen und er hat sich auch nicht in die Hosen gemacht, aber er weiß ja nicht, wer ich bin. Obwohl man denken würde, dass man doch mein Charisma trotz meinem momentanen Aussehen spüren kann...

„Und wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie sich an ihr Wort halten?" fragt der Minister.

Der dunkle Lord lächelt und streckt seine Hand in meine Richtung aus. Ich reiche ihm den Vertrag, den er im Voraus geschrieben und verzaubert hat. Der dunkle Lord entrollt ihn und dreht ihn um, sodass der Minister ihn lesen kann. Er wirft dem dunklen Lord einen schnellen Blick zu und beginnt zu lesen.

„Ich vermute, dass Sie den Vertrag mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt haben," sagt er argwöhnisch, obwohl er seine Überraschung nicht verbergen kann. Denn alles, was der dunkle Lord gerade gesagt hat, steht im Vertrag.

„Natürlich," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Und zwar mit einem Fluch. Falls einer von uns den Vertrag bricht, wird es gravierende Folgen für uns beide haben. Das ist ein Zeichen meines guten Willens, Herr Minister. Und das ist Ihre Chance, das französische Volk zu retten und unnötiges Blutvergießen zu vermeiden."

Der Minister zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und blickt nochmal über den Vertrag.

„Warum würden Sie Ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen wollen, wenn Sie schon Frankreich auch ohne diesen Vertrag, so wie es sich anhört, übernehmen können?" fragt er argwöhnisch.

„Eine der üblichen Verkennungen ist, dass ich natürlich meine Ziele mithilfe von Zerstörung und Massaker erreiche," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einer öligen Stimme. „Manchmal sind solche Methoden notwendig, weil die Menschen es einfach nicht begreifen wollen. Aber Sie, mein guter Minister, kommen mir als eine vernünftige Person vor, die das Wohl der vielen vor ihr eigenes stellen. Wie eine Person, die einsieht, Widerstand sei zwecklos und die sich lieber opfern würde, anstatt das französische Volk zum Schlachter zu übergeben."

Der Minister blinzelt und wird sprachlos. Mir kommt es ziemlich logisch vor. Denn was würden wir damit bezwecken, wenn wir die Zivilisten abschlachten würden? Über wen sollen wir dann regieren? Über ein Land der Toten? Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund denken alle Hellmagier so.

„Ich bin eh zu alt für so was," seufzt der Minister geschlagen. „Ich werde den Vertrag unterschreiben. Wird auch meine Familie sicher sein?"

Der dunkle Lord deutet mit einem weißen Finger auf eine Stelle auf der Pergamentrolle, wo es steht: '…seine Familie eingeschlossen'. Der Minister nickt nur und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Sie müssen den Vertrag mit ihrem Blut unterschreiben," sagt der dunkle Lord, eine Feder aus seiner Tasche hervorziehend. Der Minister weitet die Augen. „Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Der dunkle Lord presst die Federspitze gegen seinen Finger und ein paar Bluttropfen erscheinen auf seiner Fingerkuppe, die schnell von der Feder verschluckt werden. Mit einer schnellen und lässigen Bewegung unterschreibt er den Vertrag und reicht dem Minister die Feder.

„Es tut nicht weh," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem hämischen Lächeln. „Das ist eine spezielle Feder, die für solche Zauber benutzt wird."

Der Minister schüttelt den Kopf und macht es ihm gleich. Er zögert ein wenig bevor er seinen Namen unter 'Lord Voldemort, der dunkle Lord' unterschreibt, aber er macht es trotzdem. Der dunkle Lord hebt die Hand und die Pergamentrolle schwebt zu ihm hinüber. Der Minister schaut betrübt zu, wie er auf seine Unterschrift hinunter blickt, nickt und legt die Pergamentrolle weg, währenddessen ich ihm eine weitere reiche.

Denkt wirklich die ganze Zauberwelt, dass der dunkle Lord die Hälfte der Zauberer und Hexen umbringen möchte? Was würde er bitteschön damit erreichen? Natürlich wäre es einfacher, den Minister und seine Vertrauten hier und jetzt umzubringen, aber das würde uns gar nichts bringen. Ein anderer Hellmagier, der vielleicht ein wenig schlauer als sein Vorgänger ist, würde seinen Platz einnehmen und wir würden wieder vom vorne anfangen müssen. Ich schaue zu, wie auch seine Begleiter die andere Pergamentrolle unterschreiben, die natürlich dafür sorgt, dass sie keinem von dem, was heute hier passiert ist, erzählen können. Sollen sie es ruhig versuchen – ein hübscher Fluch wartet auf sie.

„Also darf ich Ihnen Ihren Nachfolger vorstellen," sagt der dunkle Lord zufrieden, auf einen der Bodyguards des Ministers deutend, der die Pergamentrolle nicht unterschrieben hat, sondern sie mir zurückgegeben hat.

Der Ausdruck des Ministers ist einfach zum Totlachen. Bellatrix kichert und ich tue es ihr gleich. Sogar der dunkle Lord fühlt sich offensichtlich dazu gezwungen, zu grinsen, als der Minister stumm auf den Mann deutet, wobei sich seine Lippen lautlos bewegen.

„Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass meine Anhänger überall sind," sagt der dunkle Lord tadelnd.

„Einer meiner Vertrauten...!" platzt es aus dem Minister, der den Mann anstarrt.

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, mein Lord," sagt der Diener feierlich.

Als hätte er nur auf eine Bestätigung seiner schlimmsten Vermutungen gewartet, schließt der Minister den Mund und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Das verstehe ich nicht," hören wir seine gedämpfte Stimme. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Wie kommt es, dass du Frankreich verraten hast? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Denn erst jetzt ist ihm klargeworden, dass der Mann auch sein Aussehen geändert hat und keinem ist es eingefallen, zu checken, ob er wirklich derjenige ist, für den er sich ausgibt.

„Gerard Lacroix," antwortet der Zauberer mit einem hämischen Lächeln. Schließlich wird er in ein paar Tagen der Minister werden und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er in diesem Moment vor Freude platzt. „Und wie ist es dazu gekommen? Ich habe die aktuellen Gesetze satt, die mir nicht erlauben, mich offen als ein dunkler Magier zu äußern. Ich und meine Kollegen haben es satt und wir haben uns seit langem nach einer Veränderung gesehnt. Und unsere Hoffnungen wurden endlich Wirklichkeit, indem der dunkle Lord uns erlaubt hat, dem dunklen Orden beizutreten und ausgerechnet mir diese Ehre gegeben hat, neue Gesetze schreiben zu können und Frankreich in eine neue Ära zu führen."

Eigentlich haben sie ihn wie Feiglinge gesucht, als sie die Gerüchte gehört haben, er sei zurück. Aber in Ordnung.

„Das ist der Anfang des Endes," murmelt der Minister.

„Oh ganz im Gegenteil, das ist das Ende und ein neuer Anfang," sagt der dunkle Lord lächelnd. „Jetzt können Sie sich einfach entspannen und zuschauen, wie eine neue Ära anfängt. Die Ära der Dunkelheit."

Jetzt gibt es so viele Sachen, die schiefgehen können. Ich bezweifele die Wirkung der Flüche nicht, denn der dunkle Lord hat sie selbst ausgeführt. Falls die Bodyguards versuchen, jemandem von dem zu erzählen, was heute passiert ist, werden sie einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod erleben. Aber vielleicht wird es ihnen doch gelingen, bevor sie sterben, jemanden wissen zu lassen, was passiert ist. Vielleicht hat jemand in der Kneipe etwas gesehen? Unmöglich; wir waren sehr vorsichtig und haben einen Privattisch gebucht. Ich habe persönlich den Raum mit Zaubern belegt und ich kenne mich bei so etwas sehr gut aus. Keinem ist es bisher gelungen, meine Zauber zu brechen.

Es besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass Lacroix die Macht, die er bald besitzen wird, zum Kopf steigt. Aber dafür haben wir den Fluch, der mit dem dunklen Mal zusammenhängt. Ich habe mit dem Mann gesprochen und ihn besser kennengelernt. Er kommt mir wie ein dunkler Magier vor, der es wirklich leid ist, die dunkle Magie im Geheimen zu praktizieren und sein wahres Gesicht verbergen zu müssen. Er ist ein Politiker sein ganzes Leben lang und ihm sind alle Gesetze, die sich auf die dunkle Magie und deren Benutzung beziehen, sehr gut bekannt. Und ihm gehen diese Gesetze auf die Nerven. Das ist eine gute Motivation, meiner Meinung nach. Aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Heute aber haben wir einen guten Grund, zu feiern. Wenn alles gut verläuft, wird Frankreich uns gehören. Und es wird nur eines von vielen Ländern sein, das bald eingenommen werden wird.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

/Hermines Sicht

Warum muss das Leben so kompliziert sein? Ich verbringe so viel Zeit mit dem Analysieren meiner eigenen Gefühle, dass ich manchmal den Eindruck habe, ich werde langsam verrückt.

Wahrscheinlich wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen, dass meine Schlaflosigkeit und meine Unfähigkeit, mich zu konzentrieren, irgendetwas mit irgendjemandem zu tun hatten. Ich bin schließlich daran nicht gewöhnt. Zuerst habe ich gedacht, ich sei krank. Ich habe hohes Fieber oder sonst was. Als Severus mich untersucht und mir gesagt hat, mir gehe es bestens, habe ich weiter nach Ursachen gesucht, die meinen 'Zustand ' erklären würden. Aber tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Ich weiß nicht selbst, was ich fühle. Ich weiß nur, dass ich das Training kaum erwarten kann und dass ich eigentlich zwei Minuten lang darüber nachdenke, was ich tragen soll. Normalerweise schnappe ich mir das erste, das ich in die Finger bekomme und ziehe es an. Und ich habe auch bemerkt, dass ich gar keinen Hunger verspüre. Ich bin ein Durcheinander und ich hasse es.

Schön, jetzt haben wir eine Erklärung, die im Grunde genommen ziemlich einfach ist. Die Lösung wiederum ist nicht mal so einfach. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich möchte. Ich möchte mehr Zeit mit Laetitia verbringen und mit ihr reden. Ich möchte sie lächeln sehen. Aber vor allem möchte ich, dass dieses Gefühl endlich nachlässt und dass ich wieder mein übliches Selbst sein kann. Mir ist aber klargeworden, dass ich zuerst mein kleines Problem mit Laetitia lösen muss, sodass ich mein altes Leben zurückbekommen kann.

Sie ist belesen, sie ist immer in einer guten Laune und ihre Eifrigkeit ist ansteckend. Sie liebt die dunkle Magie auf eine unschuldige, beinah kindische Weise, und sieht genau das in ihr, was ich einmal gesehen habe. Verbotenes Wissen, das wunderschön und anziehend ist. Und ich wünsche mir herbei, sie würde alle Flüche schnell beherrschen, sodass ich sie lächeln sehen kann. Wenn sie lächelt, scheint die Zeit stehen zu bleiben und ich kann nicht wegblicken. Natürlich frage ich mich, warum ich Zeit mit ihr verbringen will. Auch wenn ich mir tagsüber versichern kann, dass sie nur eine außerordentliche Person ist und dass ich ihr deswegen nahe sein möchte, meine Träume verraten mich, denn ich träume von ihr und ich träume, wie ich sie anfasse und küsse. Ich werde nie und nimmer jemandem von meinen Träumen erzählen. Träumen alle Teenagers solche Sachen, wenn sie auf jemanden scharf sind? Bin ich auf sie scharf? Keine Ahnung. In meinen Träumen weiß ich genau, was ich mit ihr tun möchte, aber in der Realität würde ich keine Ahnung haben.

Draco wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als ich am Abend die Trainingshalle betrete und mustert mich von oben bis unten. Ja, schön, ich hab etwas neues angezogen. Enganliegende Kleidung hilft beim Training, oder? Mein T-Shirt hat nichts mit nichts zu tun. Mir gefällt es, Punkt.

Sie ist da. Sie redet mit Daphne Greengrass, der es immer gelingt, schön auszusehen und gut zu riechen. Wie denn? Wir schwitzen hier und arbeiten und sogar nach zwei Stunden riecht sie noch immer nach Rosen... Nicht zu fassen.

Warum redet sie überhaupt mit Daphne? Warum ist sie nicht gekommen, um mich zu begrüßen?

Bellatrix stolziert rein und zückt ihren Stab als die Tür hinter ihr zuknallt. Auf einmal verspüre ich den Drang ihr zu sagen, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden wie ein Mädchen geschrien hat, aber ich verzichte darauf. Der dunkle Prinz wollte nämlich Rache und er hat sie bekommen. Er hat die Todesfee in eine Vitrine versteckt und ihr mithilfe eines dunklen Zaubers befohlen, sich auf die nächste Person zu werfen, die vorbeikommt. Er hat die Vitrine geöffnet als Bellatrix reinkam und – Chaos brach aus. Zuerst habe ich Schreie gehört, dann Flüche und schließlich Gelächter.

„Gute Neuigkeiten, meine Schüler," sagt Bellatrix gutgelaunt, sich uns zuwendend.

Ihre Augen glitzern als sie ihren Blick über uns schweifen lässt und ich verenge die Augen. Im Laufe der Monate habe ich Bellatrix besser kennengelernt und ich weiß, was dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen bedeutet.

„Der französische Minister hat einen Vertrag mit dem dunklen Lord unterschrieben und wird einen unser Todesser darin unterstützen, der nächste Minister zu werden," sagt sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Dann wird Frankreich uns gehören."

Laetitia flüstert etwas in den nichtvorhandenen Bart und wird blass.

„Sei stolz," sagt Bellatrix zu ihr. „Frankreich wird das erste sein, das unter Regierung des dunklen Ordens stehen wird. Aber es ist nur der Anfang."

„Bitte," sagt Laetitia, die zittert. „Wer... wer ist dieser Todesser?"

„Gerard Lacroix," antwortet Bellatrix.

„Oh," platzt es aus Laetitia. Plötzlich lächelt sie und atmet auf. „Ja, ich kenne ihn. Er ist ein guter Magier und ein Freund meines Vaters."

Ich schaue in ihre Richtung wann auch immer ich die Chance dafür bekomme. Sie wirkt ein wenig geistesabwesend, aber im Großen und Ganzen erleichtert. Natürlich heißt das, dass der Rest der französischen Diener jetzt Hände voller Arbeit haben wird, weil alle diesen Zauberer unterstützen und ihm dabei helfen müssen, an die Macht zu kommen und dabei diejenigen im Auge zu behalten, die eine Gefahr für die ganze Operation darstellen. Laetitia fürchtet sich um ihre Familie.

Sie blickt nur zweimal in meine Richtung, aber sie lächelt nicht. Es sieht so aus, als wolle sie mit mir nicht reden. Und mein Verstand ist noch immer im Urlaub und so wie es scheint ist er momentan auf Hawaii, denn er scheint Meilen weg zu sein...

„Hermine," sagt eine Stimme hinter mir als ich meine Sachen packe und ich fahre hoch.

Laetitia lächelt mich unsicher an und zupft an ihrem Umhang.

(„Tut mir leid,") sagt sie entschuldigend. („Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.")

(„Es ist in Ordnung,") sage ich schnell. („Wie geht es dir?")

(„Oh bestens,") sagt sie lächelnd. („Es war nur ein Schock für mich, das ist alles. Meine Familie, weißt du...")

(„Ich verstehe,") sage ich in die Stille.

(„Möchtest du mich in unserem Manor besuchen?") platzt es aus ihr.

Ich blinzele. Die Frage kommt aus heiterem Himmel und für ein paar Momente bin ich vollkommen sprachlos.

(„Meine Eltern züchten Abraxaner,") sagt sie schnell. Wenn sie Französisch so schnell spricht, ist es für mich ziemlich schwierig, sie zu verstehen. („Ich wollte sie dir zeigen. Aber... vielleicht hast du zu viel zu tun.")

Sie macht Anstalten, zu gehen.

(„Nein,") platzt es aus mir. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und sie lächelt wieder. („Es würde mich sehr freuen, dein Haus zu sehen.")

(„Toll,") sagt sie begeistert.

Ihre Augen glitzern und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich sie blöd anlächele. Hermine, du bist ein Vollidiot.

(„Morgen?") fragt sie.

(„Ja,") sage ich schnell.

(„Ich komme her, um dich abzuholen,") sagt sie grinsend.

Sie ist weg und der Frühlingsgeruch ist zusammen mit ihr durch die Tür verschwunden. Ok, jetzt kannst du wieder atmen, Hermine.

„Na?" fragt eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. Draco lächelt hämisch. „Was war das?"

Ich zische und packe ihn am Oberarm.

„Rede nicht so laut," zische ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Hermine, entspanne dich," sagt er augenrollend.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?" verlange ich zu wissen.

„Dass du sie gerne hast und dass du dir wünschst, mit ihr mehr Zeit verbringen zu können," sagt er. „Ich habe sie auch gefragt, ob sie einen Freund hat, aber sie hat gesagt, so was sei nichts für sie. Dabei wurde sie ganz schön rot im Gesicht."

Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer und ich grinse, reiße mich aber schnell zusammen und funkele Draco an.

„Das war vollkommen taktlos," sage ich wütend. „Und unangebracht."

„Was hat sie dir soeben gesagt?" fragt er ruhig.

„Sie hat mich... zu ihrem Manor eingeladen," antworte ich finster.

„Da hast du also deine Antwort," sagt Draco achselzuckend. „Du gefällst ihr und sie auch möchte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Ich schnaube und schüttele den Kopf.

„Hat dir jemand gesagt, dass du manchmal wie Harry klingst?" frage ich, dabei spürend, wie mein Zorn allmählich nachlässt und von wilder Freude ersetzt wird.

Draco lacht und wirft einen Arm um meine Schultern.

„Schließlich schlafen wir im selben Bett," sagt er gutgelaunt. „Also Gratulation. Deine Traumfrau ist scharf auf dich."

Als wir zusammen rauskommen, hören wir lautes Gelächter aus dem kleinen Salon am Ende des Korridors. Todesser? Hört sich so an, als seien sie in bester Laune.

oooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

„Und dann hat er gesagt, 'ich hab es gewusst, dass du ein Schwarzmagier bist'," sage ich.

Der dunkle Lord lacht und wischt sich den Mund.

Ich habe gerade eine spannende Stunde mit meinem Lehrer verbracht und dabei ein Gesicht von Lord Voldemort gesehen, das ich beinah vergessen habe. Wir haben Spaß zusammen. Oder um genauer zu sein, wir trinken Wein und erzählen einander lustige Geschichten. Und wir beide sind ein wenig beschwipst. Schließlich sind wir schon bei der zweiten Flasche. Und der französische Wein ist echt stark.

„Ich hatte keine Geduld für solche Menschen," sagt er abwinkend. „So bald mir klargeworden ist, dass sie sich für klüger als ich halten und früher oder später etwas ausplappern werden, habe ich etwas dagegen unternommen. Ob es ein guter Fluch oder nur eine Drohung war, hat es immer geklappt. Es gibt nervige Menschen, die denken, sie seien klüger als der Rest der Welt. Ich wusste natürlich, dass ich klüger als der Rest der Welt bin."

Ich gluckse und lehne mich zurück in meinem Sessel.

„Wart Ihr jemals dazu gezwungen, jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen?" frage ich.

Wir reden über unsere Schultage und ich habe eine Menge über Lord Voldemort erfahren, was ich nie wusste.

„In der Schule war es zu riskant," sagt er kopfschüttelnd, mit seinem Glas spielend. „Vielleicht habe ich die gesamte Schule getäuscht, aber Dumbledore ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er hat mich immer im Auge behalten."

Ich knurre verständnisvoll. Oh ich kenne das Gefühl.

„Aber Dumbledore hat mich nicht aufgehalten," sagt der dunkle Lord, sein Glas nachfüllend. „Ich habe trotzdem das getan, was ich derzeit tun wollte."

„Obwohl manchmal Zwang und Morddrohungen erforderlich waren," füge ich nachdenklich hinzu, an meine eigenen Schultage denkend.

Lord Voldemort schaut mich belustigt an und nickt.

„Das letzte Mal war ich nicht mal so erfolgreich," sagt er, mich musternd. „Dieses Mal aber werde ich erfolgreich sein."

Ich grinse und nicke. Frankreich ist nur der Anfang.

„Seid Ihr der Meinung, dass meine Beziehung mit Draco eines Tages zu einem Hindernis werden wird?" frage ich in die Stille, während der dunkle Lord zufrieden an seinem Wein nippt.

Er schaut mich überrascht an und stellt langsam sein Glas ab.

„Es wundert mich, dass du darüber überhaupt nachdenkst und diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehst, Erebus," sagt er, absichtlich meinen neuen Namen benutzend.

Es ist ziemlich befriedigend, wenn er es macht und obwohl er sich offensichtlich daran gewönnen muss, hat er meinen neuen Namen akzeptiert für das, was er ist.

„Es ist schwer zu sagen," sagt er nachdenklich. „Dir sind schon Sachen gelungen, die noch keinem gelungen sind. Du hast die Prophezeiung ausgetrickst; du hast den Tod ausgetrickst. Dir ist das gelungen, was Lord Grindelwald nicht gelungen ist. Und momentan sehe ich deine Beziehung mit dem Malfoy Erben als kein Hindernis, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin natürlich gegen jegliche Beziehungen, denn sie bedeuten, dass man an jemanden gebunden ist. Meiner Meinung nach soll sich der Erbe der Dunkelheit vollkommen seiner Aufgabe widmen und eine Beziehung heißt natürlich Ablenkung, die nicht unerwünscht ist. Aber ich respektiere deine Entscheidungen und ich werde dir nichts verbieten. Du weißt, was du tun musst und du weißt ebenso gut, dass nichts zwischen dir und deinen Pflichten kommen darf."

„Beziehungen, ja; aber das bezieht sich nicht auf Liebhaber," sage ich, die Lücke in seinem Denken schnell merkend.

Lord Voldemort lächelt hämisch und nickt.

„Natürlich, wir sind lebendige Wesen, die ihre Bedürfnisse haben," sagt er. „Und so ist es natürlich logisch, ab und zu jemanden ins Bett zu schleifen und Sex zu haben. Und so wie es sich anhört, gibt es genug davon in deiner Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy."

Wissen alle, wann ich Sex mit Draco habe? Sind wir so laut?

„Ja und ja," beantwortet Lord Voldemort meine Gedanken. „Aber es stört keinen. Du musst die Zauber auf den Türen erneuern, das ist alles."

Also... hat er Sex? Mit wem?

„Das ist ganz unwichtig," sagt der dunkle Lord abwinkend. Ich hasse es, wenn er meine Gedanken so einfach durchschaut! Andererseits tue ich das gleiche mit Draco, was ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt. „Aber es handelt sich um keinen Sterblichen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

Er zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu.

„Oh," sage ich eloquent.

„Reden wir aber über das Treffen mit diesen Muggeln, den Eltern von deiner Anhängerin," sagt er, sich wieder zurücklehnend, gerade als ein Bild von ihm und einer hübschen Dämonin zusammen im Bett an meinem geistigen Auge vorbeihuscht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er hat es gesehen, aber er sagt nichts dazu.

„Alles muss gut geplant werden," ist er der Meinung. „Weiß sie etwas? Vermutet sie etwas?"

„Nichts," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist gut," meint er. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore Nummer zwei auch dabei sein wird und das ist eine gute Chance, ihn umzubringen. Dieses Mal wirst du leider keine Chance haben, ihn stundenlang zu foltern. Unsere Priorität ist ihn loszuwerden."

„Ich verstehe, Meister," sage ich und nicke.

„Und auch wenn wir heute etwas erreicht haben, müssen wir gleich weitermachen," sagt er seufzend. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

„Hinrichtung?" frage ich.

„Als ein Teil davon, ja," sagt der dunkle Lord grimmig. „Ich denke, dass die Iren genug in ihrer eigenen Saft geschmort haben. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir unseren nächsten Zug machen."

„Ich bringe den Elderstab mit," sage ich sofort.

Die dunklen Augen schauen mich seltsam an. Seit wir darüber mit Ollivander gesprochen haben – der sich übrigens seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewidmet hat, aber dieses Mal beschäftigt er sich mit Stäben im Labor im Hauptquartier – hat keiner von uns das Thema wieder angeschnitten. Aber ich weiß, dass er etwas darüber weiß und ich möchte natürlich erfahren, was.

„Was ist mit den Heiligtümer des Todes?" frage ich in die Stille.

Der dunkle Lord wirkt mit meiner Frage gar nicht überrascht zu sein.

„Wir setzen uns hier zusammen um Wein zu trinken und den heutigen Erfolg zu feiern," sagt er langsam, wobei sein sich Ausdruck nicht ändert. „Und doch reden wir die ganze Zeit über Arbeit."

„Na ja," sage ich achselzuckend und lächele. „Natürlich machen wir das, denn Arbeit ist uns immer im Kopf."

„Denkst du, du könntest etwas aus mir herauskitzeln nur weil ich etwas getrunken habe?" fragt er belustigt.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Meister," antworte ich gespielt schockiert. „Ich würde es nie wagen!"

Der dunkle Lord schmunzelt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Vielleicht denkst du doch wie ein Schwarzmagier," sagt er. „Ja, die Heiligtümer des Todes. Also, du hast zwei davon – und ich habe eines."

„Zwei?" frage ich ungläubig. „Wie denn? Ich habe nur den Stab des alten Huhns."

„Dein Tarnumhang," sagt Lord Voldemort, das Wort betonend. „Er wurde nie beschädigt, oder? Was auch immer du damit getan hast? Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du ihn schon vielmals während der Aufträge benutzt und kein einziges Mal ist einem gelungen, dich zu enttarnen während du ihn getragen hast."

„Ich habe den Tarnumhang von meinem... na ja, Vater geerbt," sage ich verwirrt. „Wie kann das nur sein? Was wusste er über die Heiligtümer des Todes?"

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du nur Dumbledores Wort dafür und so wie wir wissen, ist sein Wort nicht wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Wahrscheinlich hatte dein Vater gar nichts damit zu tun," erwidert der dunkle Lord. „Später hat es Dumbledore Nummer eins sicherlich bereut. Zweifelsohne war der Tarnumhang der Teil einer seiner Meisterpläne, der fehlgeschlagen ist. Aber die Tatsache bleibt, dass er in deinem Besitz ist."

Ich starre meine Hände an. Wie ist das nur möglich? Hat der dunkle Lord Recht?

„Und ich möchte ihn ausleihen," sagt der dunkle Lord auf einmal. Ich schaue auf. „Während du deine Arbeit in Irland erledigst, brauche ich ihn für etwas."

Es ist ein Test, das weiß ich. Normalerweise würde ich nein jedem sagen, der sich überhaupt wagen würde, mir so eine Frage zu stellen, aber hier reden wir über den dunklen Lord. Er hat mein dunkles Mal entfernt und er bringt mir seine Nekromantiktheorien bei. Das sind Zeichen von seinem Vertrauen. Seit dem Gespräch in der Höhle hat sich viel geändert. Der dunkle Lord scheint zugänglicher zu sein und er redet offener mit mir. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nur selten eine ausweichende Antwort von ihm bekommen und ich möchte ihm zeigen, dass das Vertrauen gegenseitig ist.

„In Ordnung," sage ich.

Der dunkle Lord nickt ernst.

„Was ist mit dem Stein, also?" frage ich. „Ihr habt ihn?"

„Ja," sagt er und schaut auf seine Hand hinunter, mir dabei Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Ringe lenkend.

Ein Ring mit einem schwarzen Stein, den er immer trägt. Ach so. Er hat mir einen zum Geburtstag geschenkt, der seinem ähnelt. Aber ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Wenn man 'Stein' sagt, denkt man natürlich über einen Kristall oder etwas riesiges nach. Aber bloß nicht über ein Ringauge. Natürlich habe ich schon vielmals in meinem Leben gesehen, dass wirklich mächtige Sachen winzig klein sind, aber irgendwie scheint mein Verstand groß zu denken.

„Für einen Nekromantiker ist dieser Stein etwas sehr nützliches," sagt er, den Ring untersuchend.

„Was macht er?" frage ich, mir dabei wie ein Kind vorkommend.

„Gibt einem die Macht, die Toten wieder zum Leben zu bringen," sagt der dunkle Lord einfach. „Und angeblich nicht im Sinne, in dem wir es auf dem Friedhof vielmals getan haben. Aber ich habe seine Mächte noch nicht ausprobiert, denn es gibt keinen, den ich aus den Toten zurückbringen möchte. Ich bin hier, also das wäre es."

Ich gluckse und werde nachdenklich.

„Gibt es jemanden, den du zum Leben zurückbringen möchtest, Erebus?" fragt der dunkle Lord, mich musternd.

„Nicht wirklich, aber falls etwas mit mir passiert, hoffentlich werdet Ihr mich zum Leben bringen," sage ich.

„Und geht es umgekehrt?" fragt der dunkle Lord.

Denn natürlich falls er stirbt, könnte ich mir die Mühe ersparen und einfach seinen Thron beanspruchen. Aber ich möchte das nicht. Der dunkle Lord zu sein bringt zu viel Verantwortung mit sich und das möchte ich nicht. Vielleicht... eines Tages, aber noch nicht. Vielleicht denken die Todesser, dass der dunkle Lord gar nichts macht, außer sich zu amüsieren und Menschen zu foltern, aber dem ist nicht so. Der Vertreter der Dunkelheit hat eine Menge Arbeit und viele Verantwortungen, die in diesem Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben einfach zu viel für mich wären.

„Ja," sage ich, ihm in die Augen schauend.

Der dunkle Lord nickt und füllt sich die Pfeife.

„Gibt es wirklich keinen, den du wieder zum Leben bringen möchtest? Deine wahren Eltern, zum Beispiel?" fragt er in die Stille.

Oh. Ich habe sie total vergessen. Aber na ja, für mich stellen sie zwei Fremde dar, die ich nie kennengelernt habe. Der Gedanke an sich hört sich verlockend an. Aber was soll ich mit ihnen machen? Ich weiß, wer sie waren. Sie waren gute Freunde von Dumbledore, der oft zu Besuch kam. Und sie würden wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle wieder umkippen, wenn sie erfahren, wer ich bin. Das brauche ich nicht. Wozu auch? Ich habe genug Arbeit. Vielleicht wäre es interessant, mit ihnen sprechen zu können, aber das wäre alles.

„Vielleicht wäre es interessant, mit ihnen ein wenig zu plaudern, aber ich sehe einfach nicht, was ich sonst mit ihnen anfangen soll," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus.

„Dafür brauchst du den Stein nicht," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Das können wir als unsere nächste Übung machen. Wir könnten dein Ritual auf Ägyptisch, das du geschrieben hast, dafür benutzen."

„Oh ja," sage ich schnell. Der Gedanke gefällt mir, denn ich hatte bisher keine Chance, mein Ritual auszuprobieren. „Das wäre interessant."

„Schön," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Wir erledigen das bevor du gehst."

Der dunkle Lord hat mir etwas über die Heiligtümer des Todes erzählt und das soll was heißen. Endlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir zusammen arbeiten und dass wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen. Hat er endlich eingesehen, dass mich sein Thron überhaupt nicht interessiert? Ist es möglich, dass er es endlich begriffen hat? Der gegenseitige Respekt war immer da, jetzt aber gibt es auch Vertrauen. Vielleicht ist ihm klargeworden, dass ich gut für die dunkle Seite bin und dass meine Beiträge unersetzlich sind. Vielleicht ist es ihm klargeworden, dass ich jeden Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt habe und bisher nie geschlagen wurde. Ich bin immer zum Hauptquartier als der Sieger zurückgekehrt. Klar, schon jetzt habe ich ein paar Erinnerungsstücke an meine Kämpfe, in der Form von Narben, die immer an meinem Körper sein werden. Aber ich habe eh genug Narben und ein paar mehr stören mich nicht. Hauptsache ist, obwohl ich noch immer jung bin, weiß ich was ich da tue. Und der dunkle Lord scheint es endlich zu begreifen, dass ich ein unersetzlicher Teil dieses Teams bin. Das heute beweist es.

Er hat es mir nie direkt gesagt, ich solle es tun, aber ich arbeite jeden Tag an meinem Körper, denn mir ist klargeworden, dass physische Kraft und Durchhaltevermögen für das Kämpfen sehr wichtig sind. Ich verbringe meine Freizeit nicht mit Kartenspielen oder sonst was. Jeder Tag ist für mich eine neue Chance, mächtiger, weiser und kräftiger zu werden und ich nutze sie aus.

Seine Bemerkung in Bezug auf meine Beziehung mit Draco hat mich ein wenig überrascht. Er ist gegen Beziehungen aber er glaubt offensichtlich, dass ich weiß, was ich da tue. Vielleicht hat auch der große Lord Voldemort etwas von mir gelernt. Aber schließlich erlaubt sich ein echter Schwarzmagier, der nach Großartigkeit und Macht strebt, nie von seinem Ego geblendet zu sein und ist sich gegenüber, wenn nicht den anderen, immer ehrlich. Und Lord Voldemort hat an jenem Tag in der Höhle zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Dass so ein Zauberer wie er die Kraft findet, zu gestehen, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat, erfordert viel innere Stärke und deswegen respektiere ich ihn mehr.

In jenem Moment, als ich mein Glas nachfülle, klopft es an der Tür und wir blicken auf. Hermines Kopf erscheint im Türrahmen und mir wird sofort klar, dass sie aufgeregt ist.

„Oh, tut mir leid," sagt sie schnell und atemlos. Ist sie gerannt? Was ist passiert? Wie hat sie gewusst, wo wir stecken? Ach ja, das dunkle Mal. Und wahrscheinlich haben wir laut gelacht.

„Mein Lord, mein Prinz. Ich wollte nur etwas fragen."

„Frage," sage ich.

Sie schlüpft rein und verbeugt sich in Richtung des dunklen Lords, der ihr zunickt und wieder sein Glas in die Hand nimmt.

„Ich würde morgen gerne jemanden besuchen gehen," sagt sie atemlos. „Es ist ganz sicher, keiner wird mich dort finden."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Meine Anhänger verlassen normalerweise das Hauptquartier nicht, wenn sie mich nicht irgendwohin begleiten und seit sie diese Show mit den Weasleys veranstaltet haben, erlaube ich ihnen nicht, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen. Wenn Frankreich uns gehört, dann können sie ruhig in diesem Land spazieren gehen. Aber es ist noch immer zu früh dafür.

„Wen möchtest du besuchen?" frage ich scharf.

Hermine wird purpurrot und Lord Voldemort wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Ach so.

„Laetitia," sagt sie leise. „Sie hat mich zu ihrem Manor eingeladen."

„Meine neue Anhängerin," stelle ich unnötigerweise fest. Zur gleichen Zeit erkenne ich, dass es für Hermine wichtig ist, dass sie geht. „Das Manor ist gut geschützt?"

Sie nickt schnell.

„Und sie wird dich dorthin apparieren?" hake ich nach.

Sie nickt wieder und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

„Schön," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. Voldemort scheint mit meiner Entscheidung etwas überrascht zu sein, sagt jedoch nichts dazu. Noch ein Zeichen von seinem Vertrauen. Er vertraut meinem Urteil. „Aber keine Ausflüge, verstehst du?"

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich und sie grinst breit.

„Wir werden im Manor bleiben, danke," sagt sie, sich schnell verbeugend und die Hand auf die Türklinke stellend. „Mein Prinz."

Sie ist weg. Ich und der dunkle Lord wechseln Blicke.

„Sie ist in diese Französin ganz schön verknallt," ist er der Meinung.

„Sie wird eine willkommene Ablenkung für Hermine darstellen," sage ich nachdenklich. „Sie wird ihr guttun."

„Wenn du meinst, Erebus," sagt der dunkle Lord amüsiert.


	13. Kapitel 12

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

oooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 12 – Das Haus der Potters

Trockene Zweige knacken unter meinen Füßen als ich zusammen mit Lord Voldemort einem schmalen Pfad durch die Nacht folge. Wir befinden uns im Dorf von Godrics Hollow, wo meine Eltern begraben worden sind. Die nächtliche Luft riecht angenehm und irgendwie anders als in Frankreich. Alles, was hörbar ist, sind unsere Schritte und das ferne Miauen von streunenden Katzen. Das Dorf schläft und nur wir und die Tiere sind wach. Der Geruch der Nacht erfüllt mich immer mit gewissem Gefühl von Aufregung, das unwiderstehlich und unerklärlich ist. Andererseits hat es sicherlich etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass Lord Voldemorts praktischer Unterricht normalerweise nachts stattfindet.

Der dunkle Lord drückt die Pforte auf, die zum Friedhof hinauf führt und ich schaue mich mit meinem Stab in Hand um. Hier besteht keine Gefahr, dass wir bei unserer Arbeit unterbrochen werden. Keiner ist wach und das Dorf ist totenstill. Ich folge dem schwarzen Umhang des dunklen Lords rein und schließe die Pforte hinter mir. Es ist drei Uhr und eine perfekte Zeit für ein Nekromantikritual.

Manche der Gräber sind von Gras überwachsen und die Buchstaben auf den Grabsteinen sind kaum lesbar. Hoffentlich werde ich nicht lange das Grab suchen müssen. Das Grab der Fremden, die sich früher meine Eltern genannt haben. Offensichtlich ist dies ein Muggeldorf, da es auf fast jedem Grabstein ein Kreuz gibt. Warum haben meine Eltern in einem Muggeldorf gewohnt? Ja, klar, es gibt nicht viele Orte, die nur von Zauberern und Hexen bevölkert sind, aber trotzdem. Laut Severus war meine Mutter eine Muggelgeborene also ist das vielleicht der Grund, warum sie sich ausgerechnet in diesem Dorf niedergelassen haben.

'Hier entlang,' höre ich die gedankliche Stimme von Voldemort, der an der anderen Seite des Friedhofs steht und auf ein Grab hinunter guckt.

Schnellen Schrittes durchquere ich den Friedhof und schaue auf das Grab hinunter. Der Grabstein ist weiß und scheint in Halbdunkeln zu glühen. Wie... geschmacklos. Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen Blick zu und deutet wortlos auf den im Stein gemeißelten Satz, der unter den Namen meiner Eltern steht: 'Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod'.

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was soll das denn?" frage ich leise. Wer hat diesen Satz in den Stein meißeln lassen?

„Sehr interessant," ist der dunkle Lord der Meinung. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das ein Zitat aus der Bibel."

Ich werfe ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Ich weiß, dass der Mann sich für allerlei Sachen interessiert, aber dass er so was, das ein Teil der Muggelkultur ist, gelesen hat und dazu auch auswendig kennt, ist eine große Überraschung für mich.

„Warum würde man so was auf ihr Grab meißeln lassen?" frage ich verwirrt. „Sie waren Zauberer. Das ist eine Muggelsache."

„Vielleicht werden wir heute auch ein paar Antworten bekommen, außer nur mit deinen Eltern zu plaudern," sagt der dunkle Lord ruhig, aber er hört sich etwas nachdenklich an. „Sollen wir anfangen?"

Ich nicke und er richtet sich auf.

„Zeichne den Kreis. Ich werde ein paar Muggelabwehrzauber durchführen," sagt er, sich umwendend.

Als ich den Kreis magisch zeichne, kann ich mir nicht helfen, zu denken, dass Dumbledore Nummer eins etwas damit zu tun hatte. Als ich gesagt habe, er würde auch wenn ich ihn umbringe, aus dem Grab auferstehen um mich zu nerven, hatte ich leider Recht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Wer sonst würde so was auf dem Grabstein meiner Eltern meißeln lassen? Und was wollte er bitteschön damit sagen? Schon wieder beschäftige ich mich mit dem Entwirren von seinen rätselhaften Aussagen und Spuren, die er mir zuwirft. Wenn er noch am Leben wäre, würde ich ihn umbringen. Einmal war es offensichtlich nicht genug.

Urplötzlich höre ich ein leises Geräusch und wirbele mit meinem Stab in Hand herum. Ich kann niemanden sehen. Aber es hat sich angehört, als hätte jemand gesummt. Wirklich? Summen? Hier und jetzt? Vielleicht ist es ein Geist?

Der dunkle Lord scheint auch etwas gehört zu haben, denn er kehrt schnell zurück und wirft mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu als er den Blick über seine Umgebung schweifen lässt. Ein Zweig knackt und wir beide wirbeln herum, Flüche auf das Gebüsch hinter den Gräbern abschießend. Da sehe ich eine Spur von etwas weißem und richte mich auf.

„Ein Geist," flüstert Lord Voldemort. „Zeig dich!" sagt er laut und gebieterisch.

Für ein paar Momente schimmert etwas im Halbdunkeln bis eine Hand erscheint und kurz danach ein Gesicht. Ein weibliches Gesicht. Die smaragdgrünen Augen schauen uns durch die Zweige ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Ihr seid Zauberer," flüstert der Geist.

Die Blätter rascheln als er näher kommt und schließlich sein Versteck verlässt, uns weiter vorsichtig anschauend.

Die grünen Augen mustern unsere Stäbe und der Blick des Geistes fällt auf das Grab.

„Keiner kommt hierher," flüstert der Geist traurig. „Warum seid ihr hier? Ihr seid Schwarzmagier."

Woher weiß der Geist, dass wir Schwarzmagier sind?

„Wer bist du?" frage ich.

„Ich bin Lily, Lily Potter," flüstert der Geist. „Und ihr seid sicherlich Todesser. Warum seid ihr hier? Geht. Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen."

Diese Augen... Meine Augen. Warum schwebt der Geist meiner Mutter herum? Was macht er noch hier? Aber natürlich – sie wurde getötet und deswegen ist ihr Geist hiergeblieben. Ich schaue in die Augen meiner toten Mutter und mustere ihr schimmerndes Gesicht. Severus hat ja gesagt, dass es auf dem Friedhof spukt. Oder um genauer zu sein sind das die Gerüchte, die er gehört hat. Aber er weiß einfach viel zu viel über dieses Dorf. Hat er das Dorf besucht? Wie sonst würde er so was wissen? Hat er... das Grab meiner Eltern besucht?

„Wir sind Nekromantiker," antworte ich. „Wir wollten mit deinem Geist und mit dem Geist von James Potter reden."

Diese Antwort hat Lilys Geist nicht erwartet. Für einen Moment lang starrt sie mich an bis sie eine schimmernde Hand ausstreckt.

„Du kommst mir sehr bekannt vor," sagt sie flüsternd. „Woher kenne ich dich?"

Soll ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählen? Warum nicht? Sie ist ein Geist; und ich habe die Macht, ihren Geist endlich dorthin zu schicken, wo er hingehört. Deswegen bin ich hergekommen, oder? Mit meinen Eltern zu reden. Leider werde ich keine Chance haben, das gesamte Ritual auszuprobieren. Oder doch?

„Wo ist der Geist von James?" frage ich anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

„Er ist weg," antwortet Lily leise. „Er hat diesen Ort verlassen."

Ach gut. Also werde ich doch eine Chance bekommen, mein Ritual auszuprobieren.

„Warum wolltest du mit uns reden? Möchtest du etwas erfahren? Ich werde dir nichts sagen, Todesser," sagt der Geist meiner Mutter.

Sie macht Anstalten, wieder zu gehen.

„Ich bin Harry," rufe ich ihr hinterher.

Das rote Haar tanzt um ihr durchsichtiges Gesicht als sie sich schnell umdreht und die grünen Augen durchbohren mich.

„Ich bin dein... Sohn," sage ich, mir dabei ziemlich dumm vorkommend.

Wirklich – ich habe sie nie gekannt. Ich erinnere mich nicht an sie. Aber falls das hilft, dass sie hier bleibt und meine Fragen beantwortet, dann schön. Ich werde diese Karte spielen. Und außerdem besteht keine Gefahr, dass sie etwas, von dem, was ich ihr heute sagen werde, ausplappert, weil ich eh vorhabe, ihren Geist aus dieser Ebene zu vertreiben.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. Der Geist Lilys schwebt zu mir hinüber und mustert mich aus der Nähe.

„Harry?" flüstert sie.

Sie streckt ihre weiße, schimmernde Hand aus und fährt über meine Wange. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich zuletzt die Berührung eines Geistes gespürt habe. Aber habe ich das Gefühl, als hätte eine Brise über meine Wange gestrichen, nichts mehr.

„Bist du es?" fragt sie leise.

„Man hat mir gesagt, ich heiße Harry Potter und dass meine Eltern Lily und James Potter waren, ja," antworte ich mit meiner üblichen Dosis von Sarkasmus. „Also ja, ich denke, dass ich der Harry bin, den du meinst."

Ihre Lippen öffnen sich und ihre Augen bohren sich in meine.

„Wie ist das möglich?" flüstert sie. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Sechzehn," antworte ich augenrollend.

Vielleicht bin ich verwöhnt. Ich habe beinah vergessen wie es ist, Rollen zu spielen. Es fühlt sich wie eine ferne Vergangenheit an, ein Leben eines anderen, als ich in Hogwarts war und als ich mich für einen Hellmagier ausgegeben habe. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass alle wissen wer ich bin, dass man meinen Befehlen folgt und mich mit Respekt anspricht. Und ich bin es sicherlich gewohnt, keine Erklärungen geben und mich nicht rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Ich wollte mit euch reden," wiederhole ich.

Ihr Blick fällt auf meinen Stab, den ich noch immer in meiner Hand halte.

„Du bist ein Nekromantiker?" fragt sie. „Ja, ich kann es spüren. Und du bist ein Schwarzmagier. Du kannst unmöglich mein Sohn sein. Mein Sohn ist der Auserwählte. Er ist die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt. Ich bin für ihn gestorben, sodass er leben und die Zauberwelt retten kann."

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Warum muss es so schwierig und kompliziert sein?

„Glaube was du willst," schnappe ich genervt. „Ja, ich bin ein Schwarzmagier. Ich war einer seit ich geboren worden bin. Dumbledore hat es gewusst, aber er wollte euch nicht davon erzählen. Er hat versucht, mich fern von der dunklen Magie zu halten, aber es ist ihm offensichtlich nicht gelungen."

Lily zieht ihre Hand zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt und starrt mich an.

„Du bist ein Schwarzmagier..." flüstert sie entsetzt. „Ich habe all diese Zeit hier verbracht, darauf wartend, dass du kommst. Ich musste herausfinden, was mit dir passiert ist. Ob es dir gut geht. Ob du dein Schicksal erfüllt hast. Severus wusste nichts und wollte mir nichts sagen. Und es war umsonst. Alles... ist verloren."

Also kommt Severus doch zu diesem Friedhof, um mit dem Geist meiner Mutter zu sprechen. Warum denn? Deswegen hat er nervös gewirkt, als ich ihm Fragen über das Dorf und den Friedhof gestellt habe.

Ich schaue in die Richtung des dunklen Lords, der, zu meiner Überraschung, breit grinst. Er findet all das lustig? Gut für ihn, denn ich finde es gar nicht lustig. Eher nervig. Ich erfahre nichts von dieser Frau, auch nachdem ich ihr meinen Namen genannt habe.

Aber... ich kann sie trotzdem dazu zwingen, mir zu sagen, was ich möchte. Denn ich habe die Macht, genau das zu tun. Ich muss diese jämmerliche Rolle nicht mehr spielen und hoffen, dass Menschen mir glauben und mir meine Geschichten abkaufen. Ich kann meine Magie benutzen – und meine Magie ist meine Macht.

„Was soll verloren sein?" frage ich genervt. „Ich bin hier und ich bin wohlauf. Oder möchtest du mit mir nicht reden, nur weil ich ein Schwarzmagier bin?"

„Jemand hat dich dazu gezwungen," flüstert sie mit großen Augen. „Harry... Du musst zu Dumbledore gehen. Ihn suchen, er wird dir helfen. Nur er kann dir helfen. Wo ist er?"

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht," antworte ich kalt.

Die Frau ist unmöglich. Warum rede ich noch immer mit ihr? Ich bin der dunkle Prinz. Ich muss mit keinem reden, falls ich es nicht möchte. Außer dem dunklen Lord, natürlich.

Ich wedele mit meinem Stab und der Geist erfriert mitten in der Luft. Er kann sich nicht bewegen und nicht fliehen, aber er kann sprechen. Und das ist genug.

Voller Entsetzen starren mich die grünen Augen an als ich mich auf ein Grab setze und die Lippen zusammen presse. Ich bin es gewohnt, genau das zu bekommen, was ich will und kein Geist, meine Mutter oder nicht wird mich verarschen. Der dunkle Lord wiederum gluckst und macht es mir gleich. In diesem Sinne bin ich ihm ähnlicher als es mir lieb ist. Er hat keine Geduld mit Menschen.

„Was hast du getan?" flüstert Lily.

„Ich halte dich nur am Platz, sodass du nicht davon schweben kannst," sage ich kalt. „Ich möchte mit dir reden und ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich. Und ich habe genug von diesem Gerede über Schwarzmagie. Du wirst meine Fragen beantworten."

„Was bedeutet dieser Satz, den ich auf deinem Grabstein gefunden habe?" frage ich, den regungslosen Geist mit meinem Blick fixierend.

Lily scheint den Tränen nahe zu sein. Ob Geister weinen können? Keine Ahnung. Wenn ja, handelt sich wahrscheinlich um keine echte Flüssigkeit.

„Harry, was ist nur mit dir passiert?" flüstert sie.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und lehne mich mit dem Stab in Hand nach vorne.

„Pare mihi, anime," sage ich, mit dem Stab auf sie deutend. Ihr Blick wird glasig. Tja, wenn es anders nicht geht... Kann man auch Geister dazu zwingen, genau das zu tun, was ein Magier will. Das heißt ein Schwarzmagier. Ein Hellmagier würde einen Geist anflehen, mit ihm zu reden, aber ich muss das nicht tun.

„Sag mir, was der Satz auf deinem Grabstein bedeutet," befehle ich ihr.

„Dass mein Sohn Harry ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegen und trotz allem am Leben bleiben wird," sagt sie mit einer mechanischen Stimme.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue in die Richtung des dunklen Lords. Er zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Bezieht sich das auf die Prophezeiung, die sagt, dass keiner leben kann während der andere überlebt?" frage ich weiter.

„Ja," sagt Lily.

Also ist es nutzlos. Diese Prophezeiung ist schon längst zunichte gemacht worden. Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, etwas neues zu erfahren, aber anscheinend bezieht es sich auf Dumbledores blöde Ideen über die Prophezeiung.

„Hat Dumbledore etwas mit Harry gemacht, als er ein Baby war? Hat er ihn mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt?" frage ich weiter.

„Nein," antwortet sie.

Also entweder hat sie keine Ahnung, oder hat er wirklich nichts getan. Na schön.

„Ist jemand hergekommen, um mit dir zu reden, außer Severus?" frage ich.

„Ja, Aberforth," sagt Lily.

Ach so. Das Klappergestell Nummer zwei war auch hier. Warum reden alle mit dem Geist meiner Mutter? Denken sie, ich würde herkommen um das Grab meiner Eltern zu besuchen? Warum soll ich so was tun? Klar, ich wollte ein Ritual ausprobieren, deswegen bin ich hergekommen. Aber ich hätte es genauso mit einem anderen Toten tun können. Wenn Aberforth glaubt, dass mein Herz mich herführen wird, oder irgendeiner anderer hellmagischer Blödsinn, irrt er sich gewaltig.

„Und was wollte er von dir?" hake ich nach.

„Wissen, ob du hier warst," sagt Lily.

„Was hat er dir gesagt?" frage ich weiter.

„Nichts, er wollte nur wissen, ob du hier warst und er hat mir gesagt, keiner könne dich finden," sagt Lily.

Also hat keiner ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Warum denn? Weil sie ihr das Herz brechen würde? Welches Herz? Sie hat keines, sie ist verdammt noch mal ein Geist.

Diese Frau weiß gar nichts. Ich sollte ihren Geist befreien und gehen. Aberforth könnte herkommen um einen Nachtspaziergang zu machen und Geistern blöde Fragen zu stellen.

Ich beende den Fluch und sie keucht auf.

„Was hast du getan?" fragt sie.

„Dich gezwungen, mir ein paar Antworten zu geben," sage ich aufstehend. „Jetzt habe ich keine mehr. Ich werde dich dorthin schicken, wo du hingehörst. Du warst lange genug hier."

Ich betrete den magischen Kreis und beginne die Formel in der Luft zu zeichnen. Der Geist Lilys und der dunkle Lord schauen stumm zu als ich die Arme ausstrecke und die Formel laut ausspreche.

„Harry," flüstert Lily, die sich noch immer nicht bewegen kann. „Hast du es geschafft? Hast du ihn besiegt?"

„Nein," sage ich, mich ihr zuwendend. „Er sitzt da."

Der dunkle Lord wirft dem Geist einen Blick zu und als Lily die Augen weitet, fühle ich mich dazu gezwungen, zu glucksen.

Morgana sei Dank, ich musste nicht bei ihr aufwachsen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sie hätte sich gut um mich gekümmert, aber ich wäre unter Hellmagiern aufgewachsen. Dumbledore wäre oft zu Besuch gekommen und jegliche Möglichkeit, die dunkle Magie zu erlernen wäre vollkommen unmöglich gewesen. Wir hätten uns samstags mit den Weasleys getroffen und ich hätte eines Tages im Ministerium gearbeitet und hätte mich an die dummen Gesetze gehalten. Eines Tages hätte man mich mit Ginny oder irgendeinem anderen blöden Mädchen verlobt und wir hätten drei Kinder gehabt und sonntags Tee mit dem Minister getrunken. Eines Tages wäre es mir aufgefallen, dass ich ein normaler Zauberer bin, der normale Sachen macht und wie jeder anderer ist und dann hätte ich mich umgebracht. Ende der Geschichte.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, die Bilder der Zukunft vertreibend, die nie wahr sein werden. Dunkelheit sei Dank.

„Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen," sage ich, mich wieder meiner Aufgabe widmend.

„Das ist er?" flüstert Lily, den dunklen Lord anstarrend. „ER ist zurück?"

Schweigend schlüpfe ich in die Gestalt von Anubis und fahre mit dem Ritual fort.

Als ich mich umwende und den Stab auf Lily richte, starrt sie mich noch immer an. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wohin sie geht, aber wenigstens wird so keiner mehr herkommen können, um mit ihr zu reden. Ich kann Angst und Entsetzen in ihren Augen sehen und ein Teil von mir weigert sich, es zu tun. Ich hätte gerne mit ihr mehr geredet. Ich hätte gerne erfahren, was für Zauberer sie und mein Vater waren. Ich hätte sie gerne über Lord Grindelwald ausgefragt. Ich hätte gerne mehr über meine Kindheit erfahren sodass ich für manche Sachen eine Erklärung finden kann. Aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr.

Ich spreche die Worte aus, jedes betonend und klar aussprechend, sodass nichts schiefgehen kann. Sie gibt einen gedämpften Schrei von sich als sie sich auflöst und allmählich verschwindet.

„Sehr gut," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Jedes Ritual ist viel wirksamer, wenn man es selbst schreibt."

Ich verlasse den magischen Kreis und atme tief durch. Mir gefiel es mehr, die Gestalt von Anubis anzunehmen als die von Hades. Und außerdem habe ich das Ritual auf Latein geschrieben. Ich bin Latein gewöhnt, Griechisch leider nicht. Und bei jedem Ritual ist es für mich wichtig, genau zu wissen, was ich da tue. Ich betrachte Latein nicht mehr als eine fremde Sprache, die ich gar nicht verstehe.

„Irgendwie habe ich jetzt keine Lust mehr, den Geist meines Vaters zu beschwören," sage ich. „Wenn er genauso nervig wie der meiner Mutter ist, dann würde ich es lieber ausfallen lassen."

Der dunkle Lord mustert mich.

„In Ordnung," sagt er nach einer Weile. „Du hast dein Ritual ausprobiert; und das genügt."

„Ich möchte nur noch einen Blick auf ihr Haus werfen und dann können wir gehen, ich hatte genug von diesem beschissenen Dorf," sage ich zu ihm.

„Ihr Haus?" wiederholt der dunkle Lord. „Warum denn?"

„Nur so," sage ich achselzuckend. „Vielleicht kann ich mich an etwas erinnern. Ich würde gerne etwas über meine Kindheit erfahren aber ich hatte keine Zeit und keine Lust, darüber mit dem Geist von Lily zu reden. Aber vielleicht wird mir das Haus ein paar Antworten geben können."

Der dunkle Lord nickt und zu meiner Überraschung legt er eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich atme tief durch. Das Gespräch, das ich mit dem Geist Lilys geführt habe, ist ganz anders verlaufen, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. So bald ihr klargeworden ist, dass ich ein Schwarzmagier bin, wollte sie keine Fragen beantworten. Sie wirkte enttäuscht von mir und dachte, dass jemand mich dazu gezwungen hat, mich mit Schwarzmagie zu beschäftigen. Wenn sie aber all diese Zeit auf mich gewartet hat, um mich zu sehen und mit mir zu reden, dann soll sie froh sein, dass es mir gut geht und dass ich offensichtlich glücklich bin. Die Eltern projizieren ihre Ideale auf ihre Kinder und möchten, dass sie zu dem werden, was sie sich vorgestellt und bei sich selbst versäumt haben. Wann wird es sich ändern? Lucius ist genauso schuldig wie jeder Hellmagier, denn er hat von Draco erwartet, dass er zu einem dunklen Magier wird, was Draco nicht interessiert. Klar, er benutzt die dunkle Magie, aber ihn interessiert Heilmagie, was eine hellmagische Kunst ist. Und Lucius ist von seinem Sohn sehr enttäuscht.

Vielleicht war es besser, ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen, denn so konnte ich meine eigene Welt so gestalten, wie ich es wollte. Sonst wäre ich dazu gezwungen, die Träume meiner Eltern wahr zu machen oder zu fliehen, sowie Sirius es getan hat. Dafür muss man ihn bewundern, denn er wollte nicht das tun, was seine Eltern von ihm verlangt haben. Er wollte sein eigenes Leben leben und selbst seine Zukunft bestimmen.

Es ist nicht viel von dem Haus der Potters übriggeblieben. Hier hat also der dunkle Lord versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich schaue ihn an und sehe keine Reue in seinen Augen; und meinerseits gibt es auch nichts zu Vergeben. Er hat nur das getan, was er derzeit tun musste. Ich blicke über die Schildplatte, die vor dem Haus steht, und schnaube.

Lord Voldemort wirft mir einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Gewalt und zerrissene Familien..." murmele ich vor mir hin als ich in Richtung Haus marschiere. „Blödsinn. Morgana sei Dank, dass ich nicht mit ihnen aufgewachsen bin, denn ich wäre bestimmt zu einem Vollidiot geworden."

Der dunkle Lord gluckst und betritt zusammen mit mir die Überreste des Hauses. Wir schauen uns um. Nichts kommt mir bekannt vor. Schade. Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, eine Erinnerung an Dumbledore, wie er mich mit einem Zauber belegt oder sonst was, aus meinem Kopf herauszugraben, aber es gibt nichts.

„Bewerte es nicht so schnell, Erebus," sagt Lord Voldemort „Vielleicht hättest du ein gutes Leben bei ihnen haben können."

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Meister," sage ich ungläubig. „Wie denn? Dumbledore wäre samstags zum Tee gekommen und hätte mir den Kopf mit Unsinn gefüllt. Ich hätte mein ganzes Leben ohne dunkle Magie verbracht und ich wäre ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer gewesen, der nie nach Macht oder Großartigkeit gestrebt hätte."

„Ich denke, dass die Gier nach Wissen und Macht immer in dir leben werden, trotz dem, wie man dich großgezogen hätte," sagt der dunkle Lord sachlich. „So was kann man nicht einfach verschwinden lassen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore mit seinen Horrorgeschichten über die bösen Zauberer hätte es tun können. Mit so was wird man einfach geboren."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass Ihr sie getötet habt, Meister," sage ich bissig, nach oben schauend.

Lord Voldemort lacht.

„Weißt du, ich denke dass meine Kindheit auch dazu beigetragen hat, mich von den Erwartungen der Menschen zu befreien, sodass ich frei wäre, meinem eigenen Pfad zu folgen. Denn ich hatte keine Beispiele, denen ich folgen musste. Ich musste meine eigenen Ziele erschaffen und ich habe schon früh genug gewusst, was ich wollte."

„Der dunkle Lord zu werden?" schlage ich unschuldig vor.

„Nicht unbedingt," sagt der dunkle Lord anmutig. „Damals hatte ich natürlich keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen. Ich wusste aber, dass ich mein Merkmal auf der Welt hinterlassen wollte. Dass ich etwas großartiges bewirken wollte. Dass jeder meinen Namen kennt und ihn fürchtet. Ich hätte mich nie mit einem gewöhnlichen, durchschnittlichen Leben eines Zauberers befriedigen können. Ich wollte viel mehr."

„Ich kenne das Gefühl," werfe ich ein. „Für manche ist es zweifelsohne in Ordnung, sowie Ronald Weasley zum Beispiel. Er wollte nur mehr Geld haben, heiraten und ein friedliches Leben führen. Aber so was ist nichts für mich. Es klingt todlangweilig."

„Ja, Durchschnittlichkeit und Normalität sind etwas schreckliches," stimmt der dunkle Lord zu. Er verzieht das Gesicht, als wäre der bloße Gedanke daran eine Zitrone, in die er hineingebissen hat. „Im Übrigen, was ist mit deinem Geburtstagsgeschenk passiert?"

„Mit dem Wiesel, meint Ihr?" frage ich etwas abwesend als ich über das zerstörte Möbel blicke. „Er ist noch immer am Leben. Aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Der dunkle Lord nickt nur.

„Hier ist also alles angefangen," stelle ich unnötigerweise fest, das Kinderzimmer betretend. Ich blicke auf die Überreste der Wiege hinunter und presse die Lippen zusammen. Hier hat der dunkle Lord versucht, mich umzubringen.

„Warum ist Ihr Fluch schiefgegangen?" frage ich in die Stille, meinen Blick hebend.

Ich versuche mir den dunklen Lord vorzustellen, als er sich vor sechzehn Jahren über diese Wiege gebeugt hat und seinen Stab auf mich gerichtet hat. Das ist seltsam... Ich erinnere mich an grünes Licht... Und an Schreie. Aber sonst nichts mehr. Warum erinnere ich mich an das erst jetzt?

„Ich habe mir diese Frage jahrelang gestellt," sagt der dunkle Lord leise.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue in die dunklen Augen, die mich kalkulierend mustern.

„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, den Geist Lilys so schnell loszuwerden," sage ich leise. „Vielleicht weiß sie, warum."

„Ich habe ein paar Theorien," sagt der dunkle Lord seufzend. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass diese Frau etwas weiß."

Wahrscheinlich hat er Recht.

„Vielleicht können wir doch jemanden fragen, anstatt darüber nachzugrübeln," sage ich nachdenklich. „Denn natürlich spielt es keine Rolle mehr, aber ich würde gerne wissen, warum es dazu gekommen ist. Und warum meine Narbe nicht mehr da ist."

In jenem Moment hören wir Flügelflattern und schauen uns um. Ich habe beinah erwartet, einen Raben zu sehen, aber stattdessen erblicke ich hinter der Wand etwas weißes. Ein Kopf erscheint und bernsteinfarbene Augen mustern mich aus der Finsternis.

„Hedwig," flüstere ich.

Ich werfe dem dunklen Lord einen Blick zu und wir zücken gleichzeitig unsere Stäbe. Sollen wir nachschauen ob Aberforth zu Besuch gekommen ist? Das wäre eine perfekte Chance für uns.

Die Augen des dunklen Lords glitzern wie verrückt als wir gleichzeitig unsere Stäbe auf Hedwig richten. Sie erfriert mitten in der Luft. Offensichtlich hat jemand sie mitgebracht und dieser jemand ist da unten.

Ich schleiche auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Tür und spüre dabei einen Zauber unter meinen Füßen. Der dunkle Lord verdreht die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Ach ja, warum muss man auf Zehenspitzen laufen wenn man einen Zauber dafür hat? Wahrscheinlich kommt diese Gewohnheit aus den Zeiten, als ich in meinem Schrank unter den Treppen darauf gewartet habe, dass die Dursleys schlafen gehen sodass ich etwas aus dem Kühlschrank klauen kann.

„Was suchen wir hier genau?" fragt eine weibliche Stimme, die mir sehr bekannt vorkommt.

„Etwas, was Albus vielleicht entgangen ist. Etwas, was uns einen Hinweis geben kann, warum die Prophezeiung nicht wahr geworden ist," sagt eine andere weibliche Stimme.

McGonagall. Was sucht sie hier?

Ich und der dunkle Lord wechseln Blicke und dann grinsen wir einander an.

„Albus hat mit keinem seine Geheimnisse geteilt," sagt McGonagall. „Vielleicht hat er gehofft, er würde zweihundert Jahre leben aber er hat sich geirrt. Und es war seinerseits ein Fehler. Denn was auch immer er über Potter und ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-gesprochen-werden-darf gewusst hat, ist zusammen mit ihm gestorben."

„Ich finde es ein wenig merkwürdig, dass Potter noch nicht hergekommen ist," sagt die andere Stimme.

Pomona Sprout. Ach ja. Jetzt erinnere ich mich.

„Ich finde es ganz und gar nicht merkwürdig," schnaubt McGonagall. „Merlin alleine weiß, was er mit sich getan hat. Ihm ist nichts mehr heilig und auch nicht seine Eltern. Er hat kein Interesse an ihrem Grab. Und außerdem bezweifele ich, dass er weiß, dass der Geist seiner Mutter noch immer hier ist."

Also haben sie den Friedhof noch nicht besucht. Sonst hätten sie die Überreste des magischen Kreises sehen und merken können, dass Lilys Geist nicht mehr da ist.

„Das hier war die Küche," meldet sich eine männliche Stimme zu Wort, die ich gleich erkenne. Sirius Black.

Was macht er hier? Steht er noch immer auf unserer Seite? Er meldet sich regelmäßig dem dunklen Lord und stattet Berichte ab. Natürlich hätte er sie fälschen und den dunklen Lord anlügen können, aber ich denke nicht, dass er so gut ist. Der dunkle Lord hätte ihn durchgeschaut.

Nun jetzt werden wir wissen, auf welcher Seite er steht, denn er hat keine Ahnung, dass wir da sind.

„Hier haben wir alle gesessen, als Harry geboren ist," hören wir die Stimme von Black. „James hat gekocht und das Abendessen war ein wenig seltsam, aber keiner hat etwas dazu gesagt. Remus und Peter waren hier. Albus war auch hier."

Stille. Also war Dumbledore hier als ich geboren worden bin. Hat er den Zauber durchgeführt, um festzustellen, was für einen magischen Kern ich habe, als alle da unten beschäftigt waren?

„Lily hat auch Snape eingeladen," fährt die Stimme von Black fort.

Er nennt Severus bei seinem Nachnamen. Interessant... Normalerweise nennt er ihn nur Severus. Ich werfe einen Blick in Richtung des dunklen Lords und mir wird klar, dass ihm das Ganze Spaß macht. Natürlich denkt man, dass er gleich einen beeindruckenden Auftritt hinlegen und danach alle in seiner Umgebung in tausend Stücke fluchen würde, aber stattdessen hockt er mit mir in diesem Kinderzimmer und belauscht die Hellmagier. Und dabei scheint es ihn nicht zu stören, dass er im Staub kauert, dem Glitzern in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen.

Wir hatten eine sehr ähnliche Kindheit. Wir waren immer alleine. Auch wenn wir von Menschen umgeben waren, waren wir immer alleine und in unseren eigenen Welten versunken, wo alles stimmte und genau so war, wie wir es wollten. Man hat uns beide schikaniert und verurteilt. Wir haben unsere Kindheit mit Herumschleichen verbracht und wir mussten uns Sorgen darum machen, ob wir an jenem Tag etwas zum Essen haben würden oder irgendein Junge uns wegen unseren schäbigen Klamotten auslachen würde. Jetzt aber bereue ich es nicht, dass ich solch eine Kindheit hatte, denn sie hat mir etwas gegeben, was mir ein glückliches Leben mit einer Familie nicht geben könnte – Freiheit. Da ich die Mehrheit der Zeit in meiner eigenen Welt verbracht habe, war ich dazu gezwungen, meinen eigenen Regeln zu folgen und mein eigener Lehrer zu sein. Ich habe früh genug gelernt, selbständig und verantwortlich zu sein. Ich wusste, was ich wollte. Und wir waren frei von den Erwartungen und von dem Einfluss der Erwachsenen, die sich selbst auf uns hätten projizieren können. Dumbledore hat es versucht, aber ihm ist es nicht gelungen.

Auf einmal hebt der dunkle Lord einen Finger und runzelt die Stirn. Nach ein paar Momenten schaut er auf. Er teilt mir mit, Black habe meinen Kreis am Friedhof gesehen und wisse, ich sei hier. Und er fragt, was er unternehmen soll. Der dunkle Lord hat ihn angewiesen, ihnen zu sagen, dass er etwas komisches auf dem Friedhof gesehen hat. Denn der dunkle Lord möchte ihn als den Spion behalten und möchte nicht, dass er enttarnt wird. Offensichtlich geht es ihm unter den Hellmagiern ziemlich gut. Mir wird klar, dass wir leider die zwei Professorinnen nicht überfallen können, aber was soll man machen. Sonst wäre es ziemlich auffällig, wenn Black alleine zu den Hellmagiern zurückkehrt.

Ach Schade. Ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut, ein langes Gespräch mit McGonagall zu führen.

„Warum hast du nichts darüber früher gesagt?" fragt McGonagall, nachdem er es ihr beiläufig mitgeteilt hat.

„Weil ich nicht gedacht habe, dass es wichtig ist," sagt Black seelenruhig.

„Nicht wichtig!" wiederholt McGonagall. „Es hätte Potter sein können!"

„Ich habe keinen gesehen, nur so einen Schimmer," sagt Black. „Aber offensichtlich gibt es nichts hier. Der dunkle Prinz wird nicht herkommen. Und was auch immer das auf dem Friedhof ist, ist es wahrscheinlich ein Geist oder sonst was."

„Wir sollen nachschauen," sagt Sprout.

„Ja, in Ordnung," sagt McGonagall knapp. „Gehen wir. Wo ist diese Eule, frage ich mich? Normalerweise weicht sie nicht von meiner Seite."

Der dunkle Lord richtet sich auf und wir schauen auf die regungslose Hedwig hinunter.

„Sollen wir sie mitnehmen?" frage ich ihn.

„Nein," sagt er, sich mit dem Stab über die Eule bückend. „Warte mal."

Er richtet seinen Stab auf die Eule, welche die Augen öffnet. Ich lächele. Ein Imperiusfluch für Tiere. Sehr schön.

Sie rappelt sich auf, schüttelt den Kopf und fliegt davon, uns keines Blickes würdigend.

„Jetzt können wir gehen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Nimm meine Hand."

Ich mustere argwöhnisch die dargebotene weiße Hand.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" frage ich mit verengten Augen.

Lord Voldemort grinst teuflisch.

„Die Nacht ist noch jung," sagt er. „Wir machen noch einen Ausflug."

Mir gefällt dieses verrückte Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht, aber in Ordnung. Eines ist sicher. Nachtausflüge mit Lord Voldemort sind nie langweilig.

Wir tauchen am Rand eines Waldes auf und ich schaue mich um. Der See da unten... er kommt mir sehr bekannt vor.

„Wir gehen in den verbotenen Wald?" frage ich ungläubig, dem schwarzen Umhang Lord Voldemorts folgend.

Was hat er jetzt ausgebrütet?

„So ein kindischer Name," bemerkt der dunkle Lord, der seine Stabsspitze aufglühen lässt und den Wald ohne weiteres betritt. „Es ist ein Wald. Und er ist nur den Kindern verboten."

Ich schnaube. Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Menge Zeit hier verbracht, als er Hogwarts besucht hat. Ich kann es mir natürlich vorstellen, dass für jemanden wie Lord Voldemort so was äußerst interessant wäre. Schließlich heißt der Wald 'verbotener Wald' und dem Wald einen gefährlich klingenden Namen zu geben war eigentlich ziemlich dumm.

Eilig ziehe ich meinen Stab hervor und benutze den Lichtzauber, der meine Umgebung in unheimlich blaues Licht taucht.

„Was suchen wir hier?" frage ich.

„Einhörner," sagt der dunkle Lord einfach.

„Braucht Ihr ihr Blut für irgendeinen Trank?" frage ich.

„Sehr schlau, Erebus," sagt der dunkle Lord amüsiert.

„Oh bitte," sage ich augenrollend. „Ich beschäftige mich mit dunklen Ritualen seit einer Ewigkeit. Natürlich weiß ich, wozu Einhornblut gut ist."

„Im Übrigen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Einer der Geheimgänge, der in die Schule hinein führt, kommt hier irgendwo raus."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich konnte den Eingang in Hogwarts nicht finden," sage ich.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er zugemauert worden," erwidert der dunkle Lord. „Aber eines Tages wird er uns vom Nutzen sein können."

„Um die Schule einzunehmen?" frage ich.

„Sei nicht albern," schnaubt der dunkle Lord. „Ich bin ein dunkler Lord. Warum würde ich mich mit einer jämmerlichen hellmagischen Schule beschäftigen?"

„Nein, es gibt noch eine Menge Sachen in der Kammer Slytherins, die ich holen möchte," sagt er. „Und der Geheimgang wäre perfekt."

„Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, Ihr würdet gerne die Schule einnehmen wollen," sage ich wieder.

„Wozu denn?" fragt der dunkle Lord, der auf einmal stoppt und ich pralle beinah gegen ihn. „Ich möchte das bekommen, was ich brauche, und ein Angriff wäre vollkommen überflüssig. Ich werde meine Energie und meine Truppen für etwas besseres und viel wichtigeres benutzen, als für den Angriff auf eine SCHULE."

„Eines ist hier irgendwo," sagt er, sich umschauend.

„Gut, also werde ich auch etwas Einhornblut bekommen können," sage ich zufrieden.

Ich wollte seit Ewigkeit ein gewisses Ritual ausprobieren, das Einhornblut erfordert. Lord Voldemort wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Was?" frage ich achselzuckend. „Ich auch brauche etwas davon. Und da ich schon hier bin und Euch helfe, kann ich wenigstes etwas dafür bekommen."

Der dunkle Lord schnaubt und folgt weiter der Spur des Einhorns.

„Schwarzmagier," murmelt er vor sich hin.

„Ich habe von den besten gelernt," füge ich grinsend hinzu.

Als wir tiefer und tiefer in den Wald gehen, kann ich vage eine Gegenwart spüren, die uns folgt. Natürlich weiß ich dass es eine Menge gefährliche Tiere im verbotenen Wald gibt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich nicht nur auf riesige Spinnen bezieht.

'Ja, Zentauren folgen uns,' erwidert Lord Voldemort gedanklich, dabei klingend, als störe ihn diese Tatsache gar nicht. 'Auch wenn ich denke, dass sie nicht so dumm sind, um uns anzugreifen, weiß man ja nie. Sei bereit.'

Wir sind in der Zwischenzeit dem Einhorn ziemlich nahe gekommen und ich kann es beinah riechen. Es befindet sich hinter diesen Bäumen. Urplötzlich richtet sich der dunkle Lord auf und ich folge seinem Beispiel. Zusammen richten wir unsere Stäbe auf die kleine Lichtung, wo das Einhorn bisher gestanden hat, aber als es uns gerochen hat, hat es sich schnell aufgerichtet und Anstalten gemacht, zu fliehen.

Unsere Flüche treffen und es kippt um. Man soll immer dunkle Magie gegen Lichtwesen benutzen. So haben wir ohne es im Voraus zu besprechen den gleichen Fluch benutzt. Der dunkle Lord eilt zu dem Einhorn hinüber und beugt sich mit dem Stab in Hand über es. Es ist bewusstlos aber wir sollten uns beeilen. Auch wenn ich nichts gegen gefährliche Tiere habe, bin ich heute in keiner Laune für einen Kampf um Leben oder Tod. Wir sollten das Einhorn nehmen und verschwinden.

Ich höre Rascheln und wirbele herum. Offensichtlich haben die Zentauren uns bisher nur beobachtet, da sie nicht wussten, was wir vorhaben, aber jetzt kann ich einen hinter dem Gebüsch spüren und er kommt langsam heraus. Er ist der gleiche Zentaur, der mich als ich elf war gerettet hat. Ist er alleine?

Er fixiert seinen Blick auf mich und starrt mich bedrohlich und ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Harry Potter," flüstert er. „Wir treffen uns wieder."

Sein Blick fällt auf den dunklen Lord, der bei dem Einhorn steht und sein Ausdruck verfinstert sich. Der dunkle Lord wiederum starrt ihn herausfordernd an und seine Finger spielen mit seinem Stab, das erste Zeichen, dass er sich auf einen Kampf vorbereitet. Ich kenne ihn.

Wird er uns angreifen? Ihm ist sicherlich klar, dass der dunkle Lord und ich eigenhändig das ganze Zenataurrudel abschlachten können. Firenze scheint für ein paar Momente die Situation einzuschätzen, bevor er wieder spricht.

„Deswegen seid ihr also hier? Um Einhörner zu töten?" fragt er.

„Ja," sage ich ernst.

Ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung huscht an seinem Gesicht vorbei, der aber nur für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde da ist. Dann wird sein Ausdruck wieder todernst. Es ist ziemlich klar, worüber er nachdenkt. Firenze ist kein Feigling. Er würde uns natürlich gerne angreifen, auch wenn er sich bewusst ist, dass er es nicht überleben würde. Aber er denkt an sein Rudel. Er denkt an die anderen und an die Jungen, die sich nicht verteidigen können. Und Firenze entscheidet, nichts zu unternehmen, obwohl wir offensichtlich ein Einhorn direkt vor seinen Augen umbringen werden.

„Wir werden uns nicht einmischen," sagt er.

„Gut," sage ich leise, den Blickkontakt nicht brechend.

„Harry Potter, du hast dich sehr verändert, seit ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe," sagt er vorsichtig.

Ich lache. Ja, gelinde gesagt. Mit der Tatsache anfangend, dass mein Name nicht mehr Harry Potter lautet.

Firenze schaut mich weiter todernst an.

„Hast du irgendeine neue vage und verwirrende Prophezeiung für mich?" frage ich belustigt.

„Du sollst nicht über solche Sachen so nachlässig sprechen," bemerkt der Zentaur.

„Komm schon, ich bin neugierig," sage ich abwinkend.

Der Zentaur mustert mich und blickt zum Himmel hinauf.

„Mars ist besonders klar in letzter Zeit," bemerkt er.

„Oh das ist nichts neues," sage ich. „Krieg tobt. Möchtest du dabei helfen?"

Der Zentaur erstarrt und schaut mich vorsichtig an.

„Harry Potter, du weißt, dass wir Zentauren uns nicht in Menschensachen einmischen," sagt er.

„Na klar, aber die Vampire tuen es," sage ich. „Früher oder später wird Krieg zu eurem kleinen Wald kommen. Ihr solltet eine Entscheidung treffen. Euch für die gewinnende Seite entscheiden. Aber heute bin ich in einer guten Laune. Ich gebe euch noch Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

Ich drehe mich um, vorhabend, mich dem dunklen Lord zu gesellen.

„Mein Volk nennt dich die schwarze Sonne," sagt Firenze mir hinterher. Ich halte inne und höre aufmerksam zu. „Wir möchten in Frieden leben, Harry Potter. Wir werden keinem davon erzählen, dass du und der Vertreter der Dunkelheit heute hier wart und was ihr getan habt. Wir möchten nur in Frieden leben."

„Auf der dunklen Seite zu stehen heißt nicht unbedingt, dass man für sie kämpfen muss," sage ich trocken. „Es gibt andere Sachen, die ihr für uns tun könnt."

Firenze schaut mich überrascht an und scheint darüber nachzudenken.

Der dunkle Lord, überraschenderweise, hält sich da raus und folgt lediglich unserem Gespräch. Wahrscheinlich betrachtet er es als eine Art Übung für mich. Der dunkle Prinz, ein Politiker. Er möchte sehen, wie ich die Situation handele.

„Denke darüber nach, Firenze," sage ich, mich dem dunklen Lord gesellend. „Und lass mich wissen. Sag mir nur noch eines. Du kannst die Zukunft sehen – du weißt, was passiert. Wie kommt es, dass du noch immer in Überzeugung lebst, dass wir euch in Frieden lassen werden? Du weißt sehr wohl, wer diesen Krieg gewinnt. Und du weißt auch, was mit Verrätern passiert. Denkst du nicht an deine Familie? An dein Rudel? An deine Kinder?"

Firenze schweigt und nach einer Weile schaut wieder zum Himmel.

„Ja, leider weiß ich, was passiert," sagt er traurig. Er schaut zum Einhorn und schüttelt den Kopf. „Manchmal denke ich, es sei ein Fluch meiner Art, immer zu wissen, was auf uns zukommt."

„Na dann," sage ich triumphierend. Also hatte er doch in den Sternen gesehen, dass die dunkle Seite obsiegen wird. Er weiß es – ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. „Denke über mein Angebot nach."

„Harry Potter," ruft er mir hinterher. „Vielleicht wirst du noch hunderte umbringen, bevor der Tod selbst dich einholt. Aber er kommt. Das verspreche ich dir."

Dann verschwindet er im Gebüsch. Ich und der dunkle Lord wechseln Blicke.

„Worüber labert das Pferd?" frage ich genervt.

„Das hört sich interessant an," erwidert der dunkle Lord, der nachdenklich klingt. „Natürlich haben diese Prophezeiungen keine Bedeutung für uns. Das hast du mir schon einmal bewiesen. Aber trotzdem würde auch ich gerne wissen, worüber er labert."

Mir kam es so vor, als wolle Firenze sagen, ich werde bald sterben. Unmöglich. Ich habe Memphisto. Ich bin unsterblich. Auch wenn man diesen Körper vernichtet, werde ich mir einen anderen suchen können. Ich würde nur dann sterben können, wenn man Memphisto zerstört. Und das ist beinah unmöglich. Der Dämon ist uralt und zweifelsohne hat man schon vielmals versucht, ihn zu zerstören. Aber es ist noch keinem gelungen. Und irgendwie bezweifele ich, dass Dumbledore Nummer zwei oder wer auch immer imstande wäre, ihn zu zerstören. Dafür hätte man ein Schwarzmagier sein müssen. Welche Ironie. Man muss ein Schwarzmagier sein, um mich umzubringen.

ooooooooooooooooo

„Für mich gibt es nichts schöneres auf der Welt, außer einem See in der Nacht, auf dessen Oberfläche sich der Mond spiegelt," sage ich.

Wir sitzen zusammen und starren den schwarzen See an. Hogwarts steht in der Hintergrund und das Licht der Fackeln, die normalerweise in den Korridoren auch nachts über brennen, flackert in der Ferne. Hogwarts kommt mir wie ein Leben eines anderen und ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es wäre, den Slytherinsgemeinschaftsraum zu betreten. Es ist nur so eine Erinnerung... weder eine gute noch eine schlechte. Die Mehrheit meines alten Lebens kommt mir wie eine Erinnerung vor. Ich kann mich nicht mehr mit den alten Harry Potter identifizieren. Ich verstehe ihn nicht – und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er auch würde mich nicht verstehen können.

Die dunklen Augen schauen auf den See hinunter und der dunkle Lord neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Das tote Einhorn liegt auf dem leicht nassen Gras bei uns und scheint in der Finsternis zu glühen.

„Ein Schwarzmagier sieht Schönheit in Sachen, welche die Hellmagier erschreckend oder unangenehm finden," sagt er nachdenklich. „Deswegen vermeidet man normalerweise das Thema Tod, weil der bloße Gedanke daran erschreckend ist."

„Weil man nicht weiß, was auf einen wartet," sage ich sachlich.

„Unwissenheit führt zu Angst," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Und Angst ist etwas sehr gefährliches. Sie kann einen dazu bringen, Sachen zu tun, die man normalerweise nie tun würde. Angst ist etwas, was den Menschen und den Tieren gemeinsam ist. Sie ist etwas primitives und auch etwas, was einen momentan zum Tier machen kann."

„Denkt Ihr, dass Firenze Recht hatte?" frage ich.

„In Bezug worauf genau?" fragt Lord Voldemort.

„Nun, er scheint zu wissen, dass wir den Krieg gewinnen werden," sage ich vorsichtig.

Der dunkle Lord nickt und grinst breit. Es ist die Aufgabe jedes dunklen Lords, Schwarzmagier anzuführen und ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Lord Voldemorts Aufgabe ist diesen Krieg endlich zu gewinnen. Er hat all seine persönlichen Ziele zur Seite gestellt, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Ich denke nicht, dass Lord Voldemort weiß, was er persönlich will. Er weiß nur, was die Dunkelheit will. Er lebt für seine Arbeit und wird vor nichts zurückschrecken, um sie vollbracht zu sehen. Ich habe ihn selten in so einer guten Laune gesehen, als zu jener Zeit, als wir mit dem französischen Minister gesprochen haben. Er hat mit mir Wein getrunken und Witze erzählt. Irgendwie finde ich diese Version von Lord Voldemort ein wenig beunruhigend.

„Ja, er weiß es," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Vielleicht wird es noch eine Weile dauern, aber nichts, was wirklich großartig und schwierig zu bekommen ist, kommt über Nacht. Dafür muss man sich bemühen. Aber dieses Mal geht alles in die richtige Richtung."

„Und was hat er damit gemeint, dass der Tod mich einholt?" frage ich in die Stille, als die Oberfläche des Sees sich leicht kräuselt.

„Er hat über eine ferne Zukunft geredet," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber du sollst darüber nicht nachdenken. Es kann nicht passieren. Wenn dir etwas passiert, werde ich dich zurückbringen. Wenn mir etwas passiert, wirst du das gleiche tun."

„Ja," sage ich und schaue auf meine Schuhe hinunter.

Man kann nicht einfach durch die Welt gehen, sein Leben führen und zur gleichen Zeit jeden Tag über Tod nachdenken. Man muss jeden Tag so leben, als sei er der letzte. Nur so kann man sicher sein, dass man seine Arbeit gut erledigt und nichts zum Bereuen hat, wenn die Zeit doch kommt, diese Welt zu verlassen.

„Es ist ironisch, nicht wahr?" sage ich nachdenklich. „Man verbringt sein ganzes Leben mit Streben nach Macht und Großartigkeit und dann ist man eines Tages nicht mehr da. Was passiert mit dem Wissen, mit der Macht? Verschwinden sie für immer?"

Lord Voldemort schnaubt.

„Sei nicht lächerlich, mein Lehrling," sagt er verächtlich. „Wenn man sein ganzes Leben dem Streben nach Macht und Wissen widmet, bleiben sie natürlich immer da. Sowie dein Wissen über die dunklen Rituale aus einem deiner früheren Leben herkommt."

„Ja, ich hab es vergessen," sage ich und schaue neugierig zu ihm. „Können wir uns damit beschäftigen?"

„Natürlich," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Eines musst du verstehen. Deine Arbeit ist nicht umsonst. Deren Früchte werden immer in dir leben. Sie sind ein Teil von dir."

„Natürlich verstand Dumbledore Nummer zwei und vielleicht die Mehrheit der Todesser auch nicht, warum ich mich gegen Tod absichern wollte," fährt er fort.

Der schwarze See spiegelt sich in seinen dunklen Augen und das Wissen und die Macht, die dahinter lauern, wirken beinah greifbar.

„Ich wollte meine Arbeit vollenden," sagt er. „Und ich wusste, dass es schwierig wäre, so was in einem Leben zu tun. Also wollte ich unsterblich sein, sodass ich genug Zeit hätte, alles zu erledigen."

„Ich verstehe," sage ich ernst.

„Ein bewusstes Leben, in dem dir jede Sekunde davon bewusst ist, was du da machst und was du möchtest, wonach du strebst, führt zu einer Art seeliger Unsterblichkeit. Denn so auch wenn du deinen Körper verlässt, werden die Macht und das Wissen bei dir bleiben. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht an dein früheres Leben, aber du kannst das Wissen, das du in jenem Leben gesammelt hast, benutzen. Ist dir das nicht klar? Das ist der beste Beweis, dass alles in dir bleibt."

Ich habe darüber nicht auf diese Weise nachgedacht. Aber klar. Es klingt ganz logisch.

„Ist das nur für die Schwarzmagier gültig?" frage ich.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Erebus," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Sie tuen es auf eine ganz andere Weise. Aber es gibt Personen, denen es gelingt, ja."

Wir verfallen in Stille.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, ohne Körper zu sein?" frage ich auf einmal.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Ich möchte Euch natürlich nicht beleidigen und nichts andeuten," sage ich schnell. „Ich bin lediglich neugierig."

Lord Voldemort schaut wieder zum See.

„Man nimmt die Welt anders wahr," sagt er langsam. „Das Bewusstsein ist ein Wirrwarr von verschiedenen Erinnerungen und es ist manchmal schwierig, sich daran zu erinnern, wer man eigentlich ist. Wenn man als Geist auf der Erde bleibt, erinnert man sich nur an das Leben, das man vor kurzem geführt hat. Manchmal verliert man sich in den Erinnerungen an seinen Tod und kann an nichts anderes denken. Ich konnte an viele Sachen denken. Ich habe den Drang verspürt, die Erde zu verlassen und mich endlich auszuruhen. Aber ich bin der dunkle Lord. Ich bin an das Rumfaulenzen nicht gewöhnt und bin der Meinung, dass so was für Schwächlinge ist."

Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf. Typisch Voldemort.

„Ein starker Wille kann allerlei Sachen bewirken, Erebus," sagt er. „Vergiss das nicht. Man kann es schon bei dem Imperiusfluch sehen. Es gibt Menschen, die gleich den Befehlen folgen. Man fühlt sich erleichtert, endlich frei von den Wünschen und den Verpflichtungen zu sein und nur das tun zu müssen, was man einem sagt. Jeder Tag bringt neue Entscheidungen und neue Verantwortungen mit sich. Aber wenn man unter dem Imperiusfluch steht, muss man keine Entscheidungen treffen und ist für nichts verantwortlich. Man wird zu einer Puppe, die genau das macht, was man ihr sagt."

„Schrecklich," murmele ich.

„Ja," sagt Lord Voldemort. „Weil du einen starken Willen hast und dazu auch ein Schwarzmagier bist, möchtest du es natürlich nicht, von irgendjemandem kontrolliert zu werden. Alles in dir wehrt sich dagegen. Es ist aber nicht leicht, so ein bewusstes Leben zu führen und deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Man sagt Menschen schon früh genug, was sie mit ihrem Leben machen sollen und es stört sie gar nicht. Weil sie auf diese Weise nichts selbst unternehmen müssen. Es ist ziemlich einfach, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Aber ist schwierig, gegen ihn zu schwimmen. Das ist es, was die dunklen Magier ihr ganzes Leben tun. Und deswegen ist es nicht leicht, ein dunkler Magier zu sein."

„Ich glaube nicht an das Schicksal und all das," sage ich in die Stille. „Aber ich frage mich – was hat mich dazu gebracht, Euer Tagebuch in die Hand zu nehmen und anzufangen, darin zu schreiben?"

Der dunkle Lord lächelt mysteriös.

„Der Ruf der Dunkelheit," antwortet er. „Du hast ihn gehört und geantwortet. Und es hat nichts mit Schicksal zu tun. Aber dadurch hast du eine Ereignisreihenfolge unterbrochen und eine neue erschaffen. Du hast all das mit deinem Willen erreicht."


	14. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung!

WARNUNG! In diesem Kapitel gibt es eine Vergewaltigungsszene. Bitte nicht essen während ihr lest :)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 13 - Ihre Musik hallt in meinen Ohren

/Hermines Sicht

Dieser Tag scheint wohl kein Ende zu haben. Wahrscheinlich kommt es mir so vor, weil ich kein Auge zugemacht habe. Falls ich gedacht habe, dass ich all meine Probleme mit nur einem Besuch lösen würde, habe ich mich gewaltig geirrt. Denn jetzt ist mein Problem, das einmal nur eine Knospe war, aufgeblüht und hat all seine Komplexität und erschreckende Schönheit gezeigt.

Aber ihre Musik... sie hallt noch in meinen Ohren...

Ich drehe den Kopf um. Bellatrix steht mit Rodolphus an der Tür und sie tuscheln. Barty steht alleine bei einer der Statuen und starrt Löcher in der Luft. Draco steht an meiner Seite und untersucht gedankenverloren seine Nägel.

Das wunderschöne Wesen hat mir sein Zimmer gezeigt. Alles war glänzend sauber; und erfrischend düster, ganz nach meinem Geschmack. Ihre Büchersammlung ist alphabetisch geordnet... Warum wundert es mich nicht? Sie hat ungefähr dreißig Federn von verschiedenen Längen und verschiedener Qualität... Und in einer Ecke habe ich einen Geigenkasten gesehen. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie Geige spiele. Sie hat sich umgedreht und mich angelächelt. Und urplötzlich wurde der Raum ganz still als diese stahlblauen Augen mich anlächelten und als Freude in ihnen, wie Kerzenlicht, von dem wir derzeit umgeben waren, brannte. Und in jenem Moment ist mir (wieder) klargeworden, dass ich verliebt bin.

Sie nahm die Geige in ihre kleinen Hände, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und hob den Bogen. Und als sie begann, die Geige zu spielen, hat mein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen. Sie benutzte auch ihre Magie, um ihre Musik schöner und fließender zu machen. Ihre Magie war so unbeschreiblich geschickt in ihre Musik eingewebt, wie goldene Strahlen der Sonne, sodass ich alles um mich herum vergessen habe, außer ihr und ihrer Musik. Sie schloss ihre stahlblauen Augen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Und in jenem Moment wurde sie zu einem Engel, den man einfach bewundern und angaffen muss. Ich verspürte einen unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie in meinen Armen zu halten, ein Stück dieser Schönheit zu besitzen, mir zu eigen zu machen. Ich wollte dieses wunderschönes Wesen berühren und dadurch einen Teil ihrer innen Schönheit bekommen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein armer Bettler, der einen Engel erblickt hat, ein Bote des Göttlichen, und an ihn näher rankommen, und dadurch seine Heiligkeit und seine Unschuld besitzen wollte.

Ich kann noch immer ihre Musik in meinen Ohren hören...

„Bin ich zu spät?" fragt eine atemlose Stimme, die mich dadurch aus den Gedanken herausreißt.

Severus ist gerade angekommen und er hält eine Papiertüte in seinen Händen.

„Er ist noch nicht hier," antwortet Draco ruhig.

Der Frühlingsduft war überall. Er lebte in ihren Kissen, in ihren Vorhängen, in ihren Büchern... Und ihre Gegenwart war in allem zu spüren. Wir setzten uns auf ihr Sofa und tranken Tee. Wir haben über die Schule geredet. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei, dass ich etwas gedankenverloren aussehe. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich habe mich gerade an ein Gedicht erinnert. Und ich habe ihr das Gedicht rezitiert... Sie hat zugehört und mit jedem Wort wurde ihr Lächeln noch breiter und mein Herzschlag noch schneller, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Und am Ende hat sie mir gesagt, es sei ein wunderschönes Gedicht. Es sei ein Muggelgedicht, sagte ich zu ihr, von einem französischen Muggeldichter. Egal, hat sie gesagt. Es ist wunderschön. Aber warum ist mir gerade jetzt dieses Gedicht eingefallen? Weil... weil es mich an dich erinnert, habe ich gesagt.

Ein gesamter Schmetterlingschwarm tobte in meinem Bauch als ich mich zu ihr beugte; und als ich meine Lippen auf ihre legte, hörte die Welt auf, zu existieren. Alles, was existierte, war dieser Frühlingsduft, ihre Hände auf meinen, ihre Lippen auf meinen... Ich spürte in nur einem Moment tausende von verschiedenen Sachen und wusste nicht mehr, wer oder wo ich bin. Sie hat mich verzaubert, wie eine Fee. Und als ich ihre Finger in meinen Haaren gespürt habe, wurde mir schwindelig. Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück, um Luft zu holen. Die stahlblauen Augen schauten mich aus der Nähe an und ich atmete tief ein, als ob mir erst jetzt eingefallen ist, dass ich ein lebendiges Wesen bin, das atmen muss. Ihre kleinen Finger suchten meine; und in jenem Moment spürte ich solche Freude, dass ich einfach platzen konnte.

„Sind wir alle hier?" fragt eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich fahre hoch und Draco schaut mich seltsam an. Ich schüttle den Kopf und mustere den dunklen Prinzen, der gerade angekommen ist. Er trägt seine neuen Stiefel und ein einfaches, enganliegendes T-Shirt. Mir fällt auch auf, dass er keine Dolche in seinem Gürtel trägt. Also... Wo gehen wir hin?

Er lässt seinen Blick über uns schweifen und nickt.

„Heute haben wir eine wichtige Aufgabe im irischen Ministerium," sagt er. „Wir werden der Welt zeigen, wie mächtig die dunkle Seite ist. Heute werdet ihr, zusammen mit mir, eine Botschaft an der Welt vermitteln, indem wir den Minister hinrichten werden. Das heißt, ich werde das tun."

WAS?

„Wir werden die Gestalten von ein paar Ministerialbeamten annehmen," fährt der dunkle Prinz fort, auf die Papiertüte in den Händen von Severus deutend. „Severus, teile sie aus."

_„Die Blumen still wie Weihrauchschalen stehn,_

_Die Geige bebt, ein Herz klagt aus den Saiten,_  
_Schwermütiger Walzer, zärtlich sanftes Gleiten,_  
_Ein großes Grab der Himmel, ernst und schön."*_

Ich schaue stumm zu, als Severus die Phiolen austeilt. Die Geigen spielen noch immer in meinem Kopf und sie hören nicht auf... Und ein Teil von mir möchte, dass sie nie damit aufhören.

Er reicht mir eine Phiole und nickt mir ernst zu. Hoffentlich handelt sich um eine Frau... Ohne darüber nachzudenken, entkorke ich sie und leere sie in einem Zug aus. Draco schaut mich überrascht an. Bin ich in Eile, fragt er sich wahrscheinlich? Nein, aber ich habe einfach andere Sachen im Kopf, außer dem Vielsaftstrank. Aber eigentlich soll ich damit aufhören, über Laetitia nachzudenken.

Wie aus der Ferne höre ich Bellatrix, die hustet. Ich schaue auf gerade in dem Moment, als es mir übel wird, zuzuschauen, wie sie sich in eine alte Dame verwandelt. Ich kichere, aber mein Kichern scheint mir in der Kehle zu stehen. Das tut weh...

_„Ein großes Grab der Himmel, ernst und schön_  
_Und blutigrot der Sonne still Entgleiten."_

Ich schaue auf meine Füße hinunter und presse die Hand auf den Mund, um mich ja nicht zu übergeben. Meine Füße wachsen und mein Körper schießt in die Höhe. Wer bin ich? Den Busen nach zu urteilen, eine Frau mit großen Busen. Na krass. Glücklicherweise habe ich heute gar nichts gegessen...

„So," sagt Harrys Stimme, aber anstatt Harry steht jetzt ein kleiner Zauberer mit grauen Haaren und kleinen, schlauen Augen direkt vor mir. „Sind wir bereit?"

„Nur eine Sekunde," sagt Rodolphus, der ziemlich blass im Gesicht ist. „Bellatrix geht es nicht gut."

Ich höre seltsame Geräusche, die mich wissen lassen, dass ihr tatsächlich übel ist. Der Zauberer mit grauen Haaren rümpft mit der Nase und schüttelt den Kopf. Eigentlich wundert es mich überhaupt nicht, dass ihm nicht übel ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er es schon tausendmal getan.

Die alte Frau richtet sich endlich auf und hustet, sich den Mund abwischend. Der Zauberer mit grauen Haaren verdreht die Augen.

„Wenn du mit dem Kotzen fertig bist, können wir endlich gehen," sagt er trocken. „Man würde denken, du machst so was zum ersten Mal."

„Warum muss ich eine alte Schlampe spielen?" fragt Bellatrix empört.

„Wir hatten ja keinen Katalog dabei, aus dem wir Menschen auswählen konnten," meint der dunkle Prinz sarkastisch. „Und hör auf, dich zu beklagen sonst könnte ich entscheiden, dich in einen Hund zu verwandeln, den ich an der Leine ins Ministerium hineinführen würde."

Bellatrix sagt nichts dazu, leckt sich die Lippen und knurrt.

„Na also," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Folgt mir und folgt meinen Anweisungen. Wir sind Kollegen, also wäre es nicht verdächtig, wenn wir uns zusammenhalten."

Er zieht einen rosafarbenen Frauenschuh aus seinen Umhang hervor und stellt ihn auf den Boden. Ich kichere und bin nicht die einzige. Das soll unser Portschlüssel sein?

„Der Todesser, der den Portschlüssel gemacht hat, hatte nichts anderes dabei," sagt der Prinz sachlich. „Seine Frau hat ihn vor kurzem verlassen. Kommt her."

Wir umrunden den Schuh und ich strecke meine Hand aus als der dunkle Prinz es macht. Als ich einen Ruck hinter meinem Nabel spüre, schließe ich die Augen. Hoffentlich werde ich mich nicht übergeben.

Ihre Musik... Ich kann sie noch immer in meinen Ohren hören...

Das irische Ministerium ist heute vollgepackt. Überall gibt es Zauberer und Hexen, die mit Mappen herumlaufen und unser Ankommen ist unbemerkt geblieben. Der dunkle Prinz drängt sich zielstrebig durch die Menge, dabei ein paar Menschen zunickend. Vielleicht hatte er Zeit, über den Zauberer, für den er sich heute ausgibt, etwas herauszufinden sodass er wissen würde, wer seine Freunde und Kollegen sind, aber wir hatten leider keine Chance dafür.

Es gibt Apparierpunkte auf jeder Seite und als wir weiter gehen kann man alle drei Sekunden einen Knall hören. Passiert heute was besonderes im Ministerium? Warum gibt es so viele Menschen hier?

Ich schaue auf. Es gibt zwei Treppen, welche nach oben führen und allem Anschein nach ist das irische Ministerium ein hohes Gebäude, das gut beleuchtet ist. Der dunkle Prinz führt uns zu einer der Treppen und beginnt sie hochzusteigen. Im Vorbeikommen höre ich zwei Hexen, die sich sehr schnell und aufgeregt auf Englisch unterhalten. Ich habe Englisch echt vermisst, auch wenn man es mit einem irischen Akzent spricht...

Urplötzlich wird mir peinlich klar, wo ich bin und was ich gerade tue als ich zwei Zauberer, die offensichtlich etwas wie Auroren sind, an einer der Wände stehen sehe. Sie schauen uns ernst an, scheinen aber nicht zu denken, dass sie etwas unternehmen müssen. Sie fahren damit fort, weiter ernst zu reden.

„Was geht hier vor?" flüstere ich Draco ins Ohr.

„Nun, ich behaupte, dass der ganze Wirbel wegen dem Quidditchspiel ist," sagt er leise. „Aus welchem Grund wir ausgerechnet heute hier sind. Alle sind mit der Veranstaltung viel zu beschäftigt."

Und natürlich beziehen sich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nur auf den Ort, an dem das Spiel stattfindet und sicherlich nicht auf das Ministerium. Die Beamten sind nur mit der Veranstaltung beschäftigt und es ist nicht merkwürdig, Menschen in Eile zu sehen, die keine Zeit für Smalltalk haben. Sehr schlau, Harry.

Das Gebäude an sich ist wunderschön. Ob es ein Zauber ist oder nicht, scheint das ganze Gebäude aus Glas gebaut zu sein, denn wohin auch immer ich schaue, kann ich die Straßen und die Stadt da draußen sehen. Die Sonnenstrahlen durchdringen die langen Korridoren und wärmen mein Gesicht auf. Sie fühlen sich echt an. Warum das britische Ministerium unter der Erde gebaut worden ist, ist mir schleierhaft. So ist es viel schöner und außerdem viel praktischer. Ich frage mich vage, was die Muggel sehen, wenn sie sich das Ministerialgebäude anschauen? Wahrscheinlich etwas ganz uninteressantes.

„Hallo, Pat," sagt der dunkle Prinz zu einem Zauberer, der vor einer Tür steht und mit einem anderen Zauberer redet.

Er hat seine Stimme geändert, durfte sie aber nicht drastisch ändern, denn er weiß nicht, was für eine Stimme der Zauberer, für den er sich ausgibt, hat.

Der Zauberer dreht sich um und mustert ihn.

„Heute ist es besonders lebhaft," sagt der dunkle Prinz mit einem Lächeln.

Der Zauberer knurrt und verdreht die Augen. Er sieht hundemüde aus. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ich nehme vage einen Alkoholgeruch wahr. Wann hat er zuletzt die Zähne geputzt? Wahrscheinlich ist er schon seit zwei Tagen auf den Beinen.

„Wie geht es der Frau?" fragt der Prinz weiter.

Wahrscheinlich hat er seine Gedanken belauscht. Eine äußerst nützliche Fähigkeit.

„Oh viel besser," sagt Pat. Er wirkt erleichtert. „Weißt du, wir sind alle froh, dass sie endlich nach Hause kommt. Das Haus ist ein Durcheinander."

„Das kann ich wohl glauben," erwidert der Prinz.

„Was ist mir dir? Deine Stimme hört sich anders an," sagt Pat.

„Nur eine Erkältung," sagt der Prinz und hustet, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Bin spät nach Hause gekommen, wir haben in Pub geredet."

Er deutet vage in die Richtung von Bellatrix.

Pat lächelt und nickt.

„Es ist viel angenehmer, über Arbeit in einem Pub zu reden, weißt du," sagt der dunkle Prinz. Der andere Zauberer kichert.

„Na dann, gute Besserung," sagt Pat. „Falls ihr Herrn Sekretär sprechen wollt, solltet ihr wissen, dass er in einer sehr schlechten Laune ist. Er brüllt alles an, was zwei Beine hat."

„Wir haben einen Vorschlag, der zu einer besseren Laune beitragen könnte," sagt der Prinz.

„Na von mir aus," sagt Pat, uns einen neugierigen Blick zuwerfend. „Aber sagt nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt habe."

Der dunkle Prinz drückt die Türklinke und geht erhobenen Hauptes rein. Es ist so einfach! Man muss nur das Aussehen ändern, die Gedanken der Menschen lesen, ihre Familie erwähnen und man darf reinkommen. Es heißt natürlich, dass die Zauberer und Hexen, für die wir uns heute ausgeben entweder Todesser sind oder tot sind. Aber ich würde lieber nicht fragen.

Der Sekretär sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kritzelt auf eine Pergamentrolle, die so lang ist, dass sie den Boden reicht. Zu seiner linken Seite steht ein hoher Papierstapel, der so aussieht, als würde er jede Sekunde auseinander fallen. Er schaut genervt auf.

„Was?" zischt er. „Wenn ihr hier seid, um mich nochmal zu fragen, ob es freie Tickets gibt, könnt ihr ruhig gehen. Es gibt keine mehr."

„Eigentlich wollten wir den Minister sprechen," sagt der dunkle Prinz.

Nur so? Gleich den Minister suchen?

Der Sekretär hebt den Kopf und schaut den Prinzen – oder eher den grauhaarigen Zauberer – sprachlos an. Dann prustet er los.

„Mr Connor," sagt er. „Der Minister ist kein Heiler, zu dem man gehen kann, wenn etwas wehtut. Der Minister ist ein sehr beschäftigter Mann und ich bin es auch. Sie können einen Termin haben aber nur nachdem dieses Chaos wegen dem Spiel vorbei ist."

Ich spüre deutlich, wie eine Welle von Zorn den Prinzen erfüllt, obwohl man keine Anzeichen davon in seinem Gesicht sehen kann. Er ist im Laufe der Jahre ein sehr guter Schauspieler geworden. Aber der dunkle Prinz, genau sowie der dunkle Lord, kann es einfach nicht erdulden, so angesprochen zu werden, von wem auch immer. Er lächelt – solch ein gefälschtes Lächeln habe ich noch nie gesehen – und geht zum Schreibtisch hinüber. In jenem Moment höre ich seine gedankliche Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir sagt, ich solle bereit sein. Das weiß ich eben ohne seine Warnungen, denn ich kenne ihn. Er würde dem Mann am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

„Na klar," sagt er mit einer süßen Stimme. „Geben Sie uns bitte einen Termin."

Der Sekretär verdreht die Augen und bückt sich, um eine Schublade zu öffnen, in der er höchstwahrscheinlich das Terminbuch bewahrt, aber als er sich wieder aufrichtet, erstarrt er. Denn der Zauberer vor ihm steht mit gezücktem Stab da, der auf seinen Hals gerichtet ist. In der Zwischenzeit haben wir alle unsere Stäbe gezückt und Rodolphus ist jetzt mit der Tür beschäftigt.

Meiner Meinung nach war das ziemlich leichtsinnig. Ist der dunkle Prinz etwa so selbstsicher, dass er glaubt, so was könnte klappen? Vor der Tür stehen zwei Zauberer und dem generellen Wirbel nach zu urteilen sind wir nicht die einzigen, die mit dem Sekretär sprechen wollen. Jede Sekunde könnte jemand reinkommen. Oder nicht, denn Rodolphus hat die Tür versiegelt. Aber auch so würde man wissen, etwas seltsames da drin vorgeht. Und der Minister sitzt im Büro nebenbei und könnte auch jede Sekunde reinplatzen.

Aber ich weiß nicht, was der dunkle Prinz wirklich plant. Hat er es uns gesagt? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich war Meilen weg... Ich könnte mir eine verpassen. Ich soll Draco fragen...

„Bella, Barty, kümmert euch um ihn," sagt der dunkle Prinz, sich der Tür, die ins Büro des Ministers führt, zuwendend. „Der Rest, folgt mir."

Barty und Bellatrix wechseln identische teuflische Grinsen als sie ihre Stäbe auf den sprachlosen und zu Tode erschrockenen Sekretär richten. Als ich dem Prinzen ins Büro folge und die Tür hinter mir zugeht, erblicke ich einen grünen Blitz unter dem Türspalt.

Ich reiße mich zusammen als der dunkle Prinz direkt vor dem Schreibtisch des Ministers innehält. Er öffnet den Mund, aber kein Laut kommt heraus. Mittlerweile springt Rodolphus zu der anderen Tür, die hinaus führt, um auch sie zu versiegeln.

„Das ist also dein Büro," sagt der dunkle Prinz, der sich mit einem verächtlichen Ausdruck umschaut. „Wie geschmacklos."

Die Todesser kichern. Eine aufgeregte Bellatrix, dessen Augen wie verrückt glitzern, platzt rein, dicht von einem schlechtgelaunten Barty gefolgt. So wie es scheint hatten sie eine Diskussion zum Thema wer den Sekretär tötet und allem Anschein nach hat sie gewonnen.

„Rodolphus, der Stillezauber," befielt der dunkle Prinz dem Todesser, ohne in seine Richtung zu blicken. „Ich möchte mit dem guten Minister ungestört reden."

Während der Todesser seine Aufgabe erledigt, mustert der dunkle Prinz die vollgestopften Regale und sein Blick fällt auf das Gemälde von einer Mühle und Blumen, dessen Rahmen mit kleinen Herzen geschmückt ist. Er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Wer auch immer dein Büro eingerichtet hat, hatte er offensichtlich Probleme," meint der dunkle Prinz. „Na also. Reden wir."

Er wedelt mit seinem Stab und der Minister schnappt hörbar nach Luft.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du von mir?" fragt er leise.

„Normalerweise beantworte ich keine Fragen sondern stelle sie, aber da ich über mich selbst reden mag, werde ich es dieses Mal erlauben," sagt der dunkle Prinz. „Ich bin der dunkle Prinz. Und ich bin hier um dir ein paar Sachen zu erklären."

Er setzt sich anmutig auf einen Stuhl direkt dem Minister gegenüber und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

„Ich habe wirklich versucht, es dir zu erklären, aber offensichtlich hast du es nicht begriffen," sagt der dunkle Prinz ruhig. „Zuerst habe ich dir gezeigt, die dunkle Seite möchte Irland übernehmen. Es ist ein wunderschönes Land, das jedoch dringende Veränderungen benötigt."

Er wirft dem Gemälde mit der Mühle und dem Chaos in den Regalen einen Blick zu und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Du hast die Nachricht offensichtlich nicht verstanden," fährt er fort. „Danach habe ich dir gezeigt, was ich tun kann. Ich hab mit meinen Anhängern im hellen Tageslicht durch das Zaubererviertel einen Spaziergang gemacht, aber auch dann hast du es nicht begriffen. Deswegen bin ich heute hier, denn ich vermute, du hast dich danach gesehnt, mit mir persönlich sprechen zu können."

„Das kann ich verstehen," fährt er arrogant fort. „Viele möchten mich kennenlernen. Aber es hätte nicht so sein müssen. Du hättest mich einfach zum Tee einladen können und ich wäre gekommen."

Der Minister gafft ihn an. Es ist leicht für ihn, sich so zu benehmen, als hätte er all die Zeit auf der Welt, aber wir sind diejenigen, die hinter ihm mit gezückten Stäben stehen und bereit sind, gleich zu reagieren.

„Also heute bin ich hier," fährt der dunkle Prinz fort. „Und ich habe dir was zum Lesen mitgebracht. Gibt es denn keinen Tee? Du bist ein schlechter Gastgeber, Herr Minister."

Der Minister reißt sich auf einmal zusammen.

„Wenn du denkst, du kannst einfach so davonlaufen..." fängt er wütend an.

„Aber ich bin so einfach reingekommen," der dunkle Prinz unterbricht ihn. „Ich kann auf gleiche Weise wieder gehen."

Nicht wirklich, aber schön. Er möchte, dass der Minister glaubt, es gebe niemanden in der Nähe, der ihm helfen kann und dass wir eine geheime und dunkle Methode benutzt haben, um in sein Büro reinzukommen. Aber in der Wirklichkeit war es ziemlich einfach. Und ganz und gar nicht 'dunkel'.

„Na dann," sagt der dunkle Prinz geschäftsmäßig. „Sei ein guter Zauberer und lese den Lesestoff durch, den ich dir gebracht habe."

Worum geht es? Hat Harry es erwähnt? Wenn schon, kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich habe natürlich über Laetitia nachgedacht. Ich bin wirklich ein Vollidiot. Einer dieser Tage werde ich mich selbst verprügeln.

„Was soll das sein?" fragt der Minister mit einer schockierten Stimme, noch einen Blick in Richtung Tür werfend.

Draco hält seinen Stab in Hand, den er sich geschnappt hat so bald wir reingekommen sind, und jetzt dreht er ihn in seiner linken Hand. Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass der Minister bald etwas versuchen wird und bin bereit, ihn bei kleinster Bewegung zu verfluchen.

„Das ist dein Abschiedsbrief," sagt der dunkle Prinz mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Alles, was noch fehlt, ist deine Unterschrift."

Der Minister wirft ihm einen langen, überprüfenden Blick zu und lehnt sich zurück in seinem Stuhl.

„Warum zeigst du mir nicht dein wahres Gesicht?" fragt er. „Wenn du schon vorhast, mich umzubringen, kannst du wenigstens meine Neugier befriedigen."

„Oh nein, es geht nicht," sagt der dunkle Prinz lächelnd. „Denn ich brauche dieses Gesicht, sicherlich verstehst du das. Aber du weiß sehr wohl, wer ich bin. Und du sollst auch wissen, dass ich für den dunklen Lord spreche. Ich bin sein Erbe."

„Sein Erbe," murmelt der Minister.

Wie können sie sich nur so ruhig unterhalten? Warum bringt er ihn einfach nicht um sodass wir endlich gehen können? Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, ist es für uns gefährlicher, hier zu bleiben. Es kann jede Sekunde jemand reinkommen...

Auf einmal bemerken wir alle, dass die Türklinke sich bewegt und dass die Tür von da draußen geschüttelt wird. Wir alle schauen in Richtung des dunklen Prinzen, der Rodolphus zunickt und dann mit seinem eigenen Stab seelenruhig wedelt.

„Ich bin beschäftigt," sagt der Minister laut, dessen Augen auf einmal glasig werden. Der Imperiusfluch. „Lasst mich in Ruhe."

Stille. Er kämpft gegen den Fluch, das kann man ihm deutlich im Gesicht sehen. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen und schließt kurz die Augen. Die Augen des Prinzen verengen sich und er deutet erneut mit dem Stab auf ihn.

„Ähm... es gibt dringende Nachrichten, Herr Minister," sagt die Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Später," sagt der Minister laut.

„In Ordnung," sagt die Stimme und wir hören entfernende Schritte.

Ich atme aus. Es ist jetzt ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie vor der Tür warten und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir entkommen werden, nachdem Harry seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Hoffentlich hat er einen Plan.

„Das war ein jämmerlicher Trick," zischt der Minister als der Stillezauber erneut wird und als der Prinz seinen Stab hebt.

„Aber ein sehr nützlicher," ist der Prinz der Meinung. „Zurück zum Thema. Deine Unterschrift, jetzt."

„Fein," murmelt der Minister, seine Hand in Richtung Federkasten ausstreckend.

Der dunkle Prinz reagiert reflexartig und der Minister erfriert. Dabei bleibt seine Hand mitten in der Luft schweben.

„Du wirst meine Feder dafür benutzen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast," sagt der Prinz und steht auf.

Er winkt Draco zu, der eine Feder aus seinem Umhang hervorzieht. Dem Ausdruck des Ministers nach zu urteilen, hat der dunkle Prinz gerade ihn daran gehindert, einen Stab in die Hand zu nehmen. Also bewahrt er einen extra Stab mit den Federn auf. Das ist eigentlich ziemlich einfallsreich von ihm.

Zähneknirschend kritzelt er seinen Namen da unten und legt die Feder ab. Ich kann Angst in seinen Augen sehen und es erfüllt mich mit einem seltsamen Gefühl. Ist es Mitleid? Schlechtes Gewissen? Schließlich werde ich nicht diejenige sein, die ihn tötet, aber ich bin hier. Ich werde genauso schuldig sein, wie Harry. Jetzt wäre es eine gute Zeit, an Laetitia zu denken, aber irgendwie gelingt es mir nicht. Wenn wir unsere Gedanken nach Belieben hervorrufen und ignorieren könnten, wäre das Leben viel einfacher. Aber so leicht ist es leider nicht.

„Wenn du denkst, dass mein Tod etwas lösen wird, irrst du dich, Harry Potter," stößt der Minister hervor.

Das war... eine sehr schlechte Idee, Harry beim Namen zu nennen.

Die Augen des dunklen Prinzen weiten sich kaum merkbar, aber sein bisher ruhiger Ausdruck wird von einem unangenehmen Ausdruck von Zorn ersetzt und seine Finger, die seinen Stab noch immer umklammern, zucken. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Das ist das Zeichen, man solle dringend ein Versteck suchen.

Die nächste Sekunde aber grinst er teuflisch.

„Ganz im Gegenteil," sagt er leise. „Dein Tod wird alles lösen."

Ich schließe unwillkürlich die Augen. Ein Teil von mir, für den ich mich noch immer schäme, möchte nicht zuschauen, wie der Minister getötet wird. Er möchte Tod nicht sehen. In jenem Moment huscht ein Bild an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei... Eine Haarsträhne löst sich und fällt ihr übers Gesicht. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und ihre Augenwimpern sind nach unten gerichtet, alle der gleichen Länge und Farbe. Ihr Gesicht glüht als ein unsichtbarer Sonnenstrahl ihr übers Gesicht fällt und ihre Blässe betont. Als ihre langen Finger sich geschickt über die Saiten bewegen verspüre ich den Wunsch, diese Finger zu berühren, sie in meiner Hand zu halten... Der Kleeanhänger rollt zur Seite, gleitet über die weiche, makellose Haut und glüht im Kerzenlicht auf. Und als sie sich nach vorne beugt, ihrer eigenen Musik folgend, erscheinen zwei blendend weiße Flügel hinter ihrem Kopf, die sich träge im Kerzenlicht bewegen, als genießen auch sie die Musik. Sie öffnet leicht die Lippen als sie den Bogen hebt und mich anschaut. Und die Zeit steht ganz still... Die Worte sind ausgesprochen worden und es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen. Alles, woran ich denken kann, ist ihre Schönheit und wie atemlos sie mich lässt. Sie streicht sich die verlaufene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelt mich an. Und die Kerzen hören auf zu brennen, sich Laetitias Lichtes schämend. Die Sonne versteckt sich hinter den Wolken, auf den Engel hinunterblickend, der solche himmlische Musik erzeugt...

_„Die Geige bebt, ein Herz klagt aus den Saiten,_  
_Schwermütiger Walzer, zärtlich sanftes Gleiten,_  
_Ein großes Grab der Himmel, ernst und schön."_

Ich öffne die Augen nachdem das Büro grün aufblitzt. Der Minister sitzt nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl, aber es gibt eine regungslose Hand auf dem Boden... Eine tote Hand...

Ein Knall reißt mich aus den Gedanken und ich wirbele herum. Die Tür schüttelt heftig und der dunkle Prinz blickt zum Fenster. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann ihnen einfällt, dass etwas merkwürdiges im Büro des Ministers vorgeht. Leider sind sie zu spät. Aber wie kommen wir hier raus?

Der dunkle Prinz rennt zum Fenster und richtet seinen Stab darauf. Er blickt über das Glas mit verengten Augen während wir alle gespannt warten, bereit auf die Tür zu schießen, falls es ihnen gelingt, doch die Tür zu sprengen.

„Wir werden fliegen," sagt der dunkle Prinz entschlossen, der jetzt seinen Stab auf eine beinah hypnotisierende Weise wie ein Dirigent hin und her bewegt. Vermutlich nimmt er die Schutzzauber auseinander aber er macht es ziemlich schnell und geschickt, als hätte er vorher gewusst, auf welche Zauber er aufstoßen wird. Na ja, der dunkle Orden hat überall Spione.

Er hat es gesagt, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt. Bellatrix wiederum scheint seinem Gedankengang folgen zu können, aber sie ist die einzige. Wie gestochen hebt sie den Stab und richtet ihn auf Rodolphus. In eine Sekunde steht ein Rabe gerade auf der Stelle, auf der Rodolphus gestanden hat. Ich blinzele. Verwandlung. Ja klar, er hat Flügel, aber das heißt nicht, er weiß, wie er sie benutzt.

Und bevor ich die Chance habe, darüber nachzudenken, wird mir schwindelig und ich spüre, wie das Arbeitszimmer sich um mich auflöst. Ich falle in das Nichts und meine Hände und meine Beine verschwinden. Als ich die Augen aufmache und tief einatme, erblicke ich Klauen. Was bin ich? So fühlt sich Verwandlung an?

Aber er gibt keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Schon die nächste Sekunde gibt es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und Holzstücke fliegen überall. Ich laufe so schnell ich kann, was sich als sehr schwierig erweist. Vage bin ich mir bewusst, dass der dunkle Prinz jetzt eine schwarze Wolke in Richtung Tür abschickt. Ich höre auch die Stimme von Severus, der zusammen mit ihm kämpft.

Jemand gibt mir einen Schubs und ich schaue mich schnell um, um einen weißen Vogel bei meiner Seite zu sehen. Wer ist das? Keine Ahnung, aber er scheint mir die Richtung zu weisen. Das Fenster ist zerbrochen worden und es gibt ein Loch in der Mitte. Den Krach ignorierend, trabe ich schnell dem anderen Vogel hinterher, der einfach seine Flügel ausstreckt und durch das Loch hinaus fliegt. In Ordnung... Wie mache ich das? Ich möchte fliegen, fliegen, geht mir durch den Kopf. Reflexartig strecke ich meine Flügel aus und spüre, wie ich in die Luft gehoben werde. Ist es so einfach?

Schneller und schneller die Flügel bewegend, werde ich hochgehoben bis ich mich auf der Augenhöhe mit dem Loch befinde. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, weiter hinauszuzögern, denn ein roter Blitz saust an mir vorbei und ich sause durch das Loch hindurch, dabei Schmerz spürend, da ich offensichtlich an eine Glasscherbe gestrichen habe. Schon die nächste Sekunde öffnet sich der Raum vor mir und ich erstarre fast mitten in der Luft. Wir sind im dritten Stock und der Boden ist irgendwo da unten. Ich kann deutlich die Köpfe der Passanten sehen, welche die Straße wie Ameisen entlang gleiten. Panik ergreift mich; ich kann nicht atmen; und ich spüre, wie ich die Höhe löse und zu fallen beginne.

/Severus Sicht

Das Ganze war eine sehr schlechte Idee. Ob der dunkle Prinz so selbstsicher ist, dass er wirklich geglaubt hat, wir hätten einfach so durch die Korridore des Ministeriums schlendern können nachdem er den Minister getötet hat?

„Geh!" brüllt er.

Wir stehen Schulter an Schulter und kämpfen. Das Büro ist voller Rauch und überall gibt es Menschen, die auf dem Boden regungslos liegen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele wir getötet haben. Ich weiß nur, dass der dunkle Prinz selbst zehn Zauberer und Hexen mit einem Fluch niedergeschlagen hat. Er dreht sich wie ein Kreisel, duckt, springt und greift erneut an. Und dabei benutzt er seine Magie sowie der dunkle Lord sie benutzt. Er kämpft mit beiden Händen und benutzt seine freie Hand um Wellen von roher Magie zu erzeugen, die sich gnadenlos auf seine Feinde stürzen. In der Zwischenzeit hat die Wirkung des Vielsaftstranks nachgelassen und jetzt können alle sein wahres Gesicht sehen. Das heißt, diejenigen, die es überleben werden.

„Mein Prinz," fange ich an, aber der dunkle Prinz gibt mir einen groben Schubs in den Rücken.

Ich verwandele mich in meine Tierform und fliege zum Fenster hinüber. Da angekommen drehe ich mich um, in der Luft schwebend. Der dunkle Prinz schickt noch einen Todesfluch auf einen Zauberer, der hinter der Wand sich auf ihn gestürzt ist, lacht schallend und verschwindet.

Nein, warte mal... Apparition ist natürlich im Ministerialgebäude unmöglich. Ein schwarzer Schatten saust auf mich zu und verschwindet durch das Fenster. Man muss mir ja nicht zweimal sagen. Ich fliege durch das Loch hindurch, ein Durcheinander und ein Zimmer voller Leichen hinterlassend, und suche den Rest der Truppe mit meinem Blick.

/Hermines Sicht

Wenn ich die Augen wieder öffne, beugt sich ein ernster Draco Malfoy über mich mit seinem Stab in Hand.

„Sie ist wach, mein Prinz," sagt er.

Das blasse Gesicht des dunklen Prinzen erscheint und ich setze mich schnell auf.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich atemlos.

„Du hast nicht deine Flügel benutzt," erwidert der dunkle Prinz trocken.

Ich kann seinen Zorn deutlich spüren, denn er breitet sich wie Gift durch die Gegend aus. Er ist sauer auf mich. Ich habe es verkorkst. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe erlaubt, dass Panik mich ergreift und mir den Kopf verschleiert.

„Wir werden darüber reden, wenn wir zurück sind," sagt er aufstehend. „Los."

Er dreht sich um und ich starre seinem schwarzen Umhang hinterher. Draco wirft mir einen besorgten Blick zu, aber ich schüttele den Kopf. Mir geht es gut. Wahrscheinlich hat man mich gefangen, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier und wohlauf. Und wie sind Severus und Harry entkommen? Severus wirkt etwas erschüttert aber sonst scheint es ihm gut zu gehen. Nur Bellatrix grinst breit und wirkt zufrieden. Offensichtlich machen ihr solche selbstmörderischen Abenteuer Spaß. Dafür muss man abenteuerlustig oder einfach verrückt sein.

Das war die verrückteste Flucht, die ich je erlebt habe. Wie ist es ihm überhaupt eingefallen, wir können durch das Fenster hinaus fliegen? Man vermutet natürlich, dass er sich diesen Plan auf der Stelle ausgedacht hat. Und doch... hat er so schnell reagiert, zu schnell, als hätte er es im Voraus geplant.

Als wir in der Eingangshalle erscheinen, blicke ich auf eine der Statuen und erinnere mich gleich an das, worüber ich nachgedacht habe, bevor wir ins Ministerium gingen. An den Engel... Ich bin ein Vollidiot. Ich habe mich und Harry enttäuscht. Ich hoffe nur, dass keiner Laetitia erzählt, was passiert ist.

„Hat er uns früher gesagt, wie Plan B lautet?" frage ich Draco leise.

„Nein," sagt er überrascht. „Erinnerst du dich nicht an das, was er uns gesagt hat?"

Ich beiße mich auf die Lippen und senke den Blick.

Draco seufzt verständnisvoll und wirft einen Arm um meine Schultern.

„Es hat dich wirklich schlimm gepackt," sagt er leise. „Ist dein Besuch so schlecht verlaufen?"

„Nein," sage ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Echt?" fragt er und grinst mich an. „Du musst mir alles erzählen."

„Ja," sagt eine Stimme hinter uns. „Ich würde gerne hören, warum du wie eine Statue dastanden hast und warum du dich nicht auf deine Aufgabe konzentriert hast. Ich hätte Gregory Goyle mitnehmen können, er wäre nützlicher als du gewesen. So dumm wie er ist, macht er wenigstens, was man ihm sagt."

Die grünen Augen bohren sich in meine und ich schlucke. Seine Worte tuen weh... Aber ich verdiene sie. Er hat mir vertraut und ich habe sein Vertrauen verraten. Glücklicherweise ist meinetwegen keinem etwas passiert.

„Komm schon, sprich nicht so," springt Draco zu meine Verteidigung.

„Klappe," knurrt der dunkle Prinz, dessen Augen aufblitzen und in deren Tiefen jetzt ein roter Schimmer erscheint. „Geh ins Zimmer."

Draco verbeugt sich leicht und dreht sich um, mir einen besorgten Blick zuwerfend. Der dunkle Prinz macht noch einen Schritt in meine Richtung und packt mich am Kinn.

„Ich höre zu," zischt er, jedes Wort betonend.

„Es tut mir leid," gelingt es mir zu sagen.

In jenem Moment, so in seiner Nähe stehend und zum ersten Mal seinen Zorn an meiner Haut spürend, jagt mir mein bester Freund Angst ein. In diesen Augen brennt Zorn wie eine Flamme, die sich aus den Tiefen seines Wesens wie eine wütende Schlange erhoben hat. Ich kann beinah die Geister all seiner Opfer in seinen Augen sehen und die Stimmen der Menschen, die er getötet hat, hören. Und als seine Finger mein Kinn umklammern kann ich nicht richtig denken, nur sein zornverzerrtes Gesicht vor mir sehen kann.

„Ich schenke dir mein Vertrauen," zischt er. Warum ist seine Hand so eiskalt? „Ich wähle dich unter all den Todessern, um mich zu begleiten. Einige beneiden dich darum, weißt du? Einige denken, dass sie eine bessere Wahl wären. Und langsam beginne ich einzusehen, dass einige doch bessere Wähle gewesen wären."

Ich spüre kochend heiße Tränen, die mir die Wangen entlang gleiten, aber der dunkle Prinz scheint sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin ein Durcheinander," sage ich leise. „Ich..."

„Mich interessieren deine Probleme nicht," zischt der dunkle Prinz, dessen Augen jetzt ganz schön rot sind. „Und falls du denkst, ich habe dich ausgewählt weil du Hermine bist, dann irrst du dich. Ich habe dich aufgrund deiner Fähigkeiten ausgewählt und weil ich denke, dass du eine bessere Wahl als viele Todesser bist."

„Du hast es verkorkst," zischt er weiter. Ein Schluchzen entgeht mir aber er hält mich noch immer mit einem Schraubstockgriff. „Du hast mein Vertrauen verraten. Hätte Draco dich nicht gefangen, wärst du jetzt tot. Wegen deiner UNENDLICHEN DUMMHEIT."

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, spüre aber in jenem Moment einen Stich vor Schmerz, der sich augenblicklich durch meinen Körper ausbreitet und die Kontrolle über meinen müden Verstand übernimmt. Ich falle tiefer und tiefer und gebe den Versuch auf, mich zusammenzureißen. Ich gehe in die Knie und versuche nicht einmal, wieder aufzustehen. Der Schmerz ist einfach zu viel. In ein paar Sekunden senke ich erleichtert in die Schwärze.

/Dracos Sicht

Soll ich Hermine suchen? Harrys Zorn nach zu urteilen, wird es ihr schlecht ergehen. Ich soll mal nachschauen, ob es ihr gut geht. Und doch weiß ich, ich soll auf ihn hier warten. Er wäre echt sauer, wenn er herkommt und mich nicht hier findet. Ich weiß auch, was er tun wird. Er wird mich entweder anbrüllen, vögeln oder beides gleichzeitig. Er ist in einer passenden Laune dafür.

Hermine hat es schlimm gepackt. Man kann es deutlich in ihren Augen sehen. Aber wenigstens ist etwas zwischen den beiden passiert. Es freut mich, dass sie endlich jemanden gefunden hat. Dass sie mit ihrer sexuellen Orientierung klargekommen ist. Und ich weiß, dass Harry es nicht versteht. Ein Teil von mir weiß sehr wohl, dass er Recht hat. Ihre Leichtsinnigkeit hätte uns alle in Gefahr bringen können. Und doch kann ich es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Sie denkt ständig an Laetitia und kann sich nicht helfen. So was kann man nicht kontrollieren. Aber Harry kann es nicht nachvollziehen und er hat kein Verständnis dafür. Er sieht nur Ungehorsam und Leichtsinnigkeit und er wird sie dafür bestrafen. Die arme Hermine... Wenn ich nur Harry ein Teilchen von meiner Empathie und meinen Gefühlen geben könnte! Vielleicht würde dann er verstehen können, wie sie sich fühlt. Vielleicht dann würde er sich für sie freuen können.

Aber gerade aus diesem Grund ist der dunkle Orden so erfolgreich. Jeder funktioniert wie eine Maschine, die nur den Befehlen folgt und ihre Aufgaben erfüllt, koste es, was es wolle. Wir alle geben unser Bestes und stellen unseren Kummer und unsere Gedanken beiseite. Vielleicht habe ich gelernt, wie man das macht. Zweifelsohne haben mir meine Kindheit und meine Erziehung dabei geholfen. Aber Hermine... Hermine hat sich zum ersten Mal bis über die beiden Ohren verliebt. Sie wusste nicht, was Liebe war, bis sie sie gepackt hat. Und ausgerechnet jetzt mussten wir nach Irland gehen.

Ob er sie schon bestraft hat? Natürlich kann ich nichts hören, denn Harry hat die Stillezauber auf der Tür erneut. Er hat etwas über den dunklen Lord und wie alle wissen, wenn wir Sex haben, gemurmelt als er an den Zaubern gearbeitet hat. Ich soll hier auf ihn warten und so bald er aufwacht und verschwindet Hermine suchen. Ich stehe seufzend auf und öffne mein Buch.

Ich frage mich, was zwischen Hermine und Laetitia passiert ist. Und ich finde es seltsam, dass sie erst jetzt bemerkt hat, dass sie sich nicht von Jungen angezogen fühlt. So was weiß man einfach. Aber vielleicht hat die Tatsache, dass sie aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt, etwas damit zu tun. Unter Muggeln ist so was ein Tabu. Man betrachtet Homosexualität als etwas widernatürliches und ich habe gehört, dass man auch nicht heiraten darf und so. Offensichtlich sind Muggel noch dümmer als ich dachte. Aber es würde erklären warum Hermine einfach nicht wollte, weder über Jungen noch über Mädchen nachzudenken. Sie ist mit Anthony Goldstein ausgegangen aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nur das getan hat, was die Gesellschaft von ihr erwartet hat. Sie denkt, alle erwarten von ihr mit einem Jungen auszugehen also hat sie genau das getan. Aber als sie Laetitia getroffen hat, konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr leugnen. Und gut so, denn man soll mit sich selbst klarkommen. Ein dunkler Magier soll immer mit sich selbst ehrlich sein. Und ich vermute, dass Hermine jetzt eine ganz neue Welt gefunden hat, welche sie erforschen muss. Ich freue mich für sie. Sie hat ein ganz neues Ich entdeckt und hoffentlich wird sie es allmählich akzeptieren. Sie hat immer in einer gewissen Distanz über Laetitia geredet, als schäme sie sich ihrer Gefühle und möchte sie unterdrücken. Aber Harry stammt auch aus einer Muggelfamilie und er hat die Tatsache, dass er schwul ist, ziemlich schnell akzeptiert. Und ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass er sich dieser Tatsache schämt. Ganz im Gegenteil – ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er froh ist. Denn das unterscheidet ihn von den anderen und Harry möchte nicht wie jemand anderer sein. Er möchte einzigartig sein. Und das ist er.

So... Er kommt bald und ich weiß nicht, was ich erwarten soll. Bei Harry weiß man nicht. Und das jagt mir Angst ein. Ich habe natürlich Hermine beruhigt, wenn wir über Harry und seine Wutanfälle geredet haben. Ich war nicht vollkommen ehrlich mit ihr, für ihr eigenes Wohl. Ich lebe ständig auf der Hut vor ihm, denn ich weiß nicht, was er als nächstes macht. Wie oft habe ich in meinem Arbeitszimmer gelesen oder gearbeitet, um von ihm unterbrochen zu werden. Ein Teil von mir versteht, warum er es macht. Er möchte ihm Freude bereiten und ihn beruhigen. Er möchte ihm alles geben, was ein lebendiges Wesen einem anderen geben kann. Er möchte, dass er glücklich und zufrieden ist. Dieser Teil von mir vergibt ihm alles; all die Schläge, das Anbrüllen und die Grobheiten. Er schließt die Augen und erduldet seinen Zorn und wehrt sich nicht. Dieser Teil von mir liebt ihn so selbstlos und so leidenschaftlich, mit seinem ganzen Wesen, dass er ihm alles vergeben würde.

Aber der andere Teil von mir hat Angst und manchmal hasst er ihn, für alles, was er mir antut. Er möchte, dass alles wieder beim Alten ist und dass wir in Frieden leben, aber ich weiß, dass Harry sich nicht ändern wird. Und ich soll auch nicht versuchen, ihn zu ändern. Er macht es nicht. Er hat mich nicht dazu gezwungen, die Heilmagie aufzugeben und dem dunklen Pfad zu folgen. Er unterstützt mich in allem, was mich interessiert und was ich tun will. Er steht immer zu mir und gibt mir, was ich brauche. Aber er nimmt sich auch das Recht, mit mir so umzugehen wie er will. Natürlich weiß ich, dass er nicht sich selbst ist, wenn er mich angreift oder misshandelt. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht macht. Es ist die Dunkelheit in ihm; das Tier, das sich nach Blutvergießen und Gewalt sehnt; eine Bestie, die nie gesättigt werden kann. Aber er versucht nichts dagegen zu unternehmen, denn dieses Wesen gibt ihm die Kraft und die Macht, Sachen zu tun, die er normalerweise nie tun könnte. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, er könnte alles aufgeben und alles zurücknehmen, alles, was er geopfert hat und den Teil seiner Seele, zurückbekommen. Aber dann wäre er nicht Harry. Ich liebe ihn so wie er ist und würde nie wollen, dass er jemand anderer ist, auch wenn dieses Tier in ihm mir Schmerzen zufügt. Ich respektiere ihn und alles, das er erreicht hat, zu viel.

Ich höre Schritte und schlage das Buch zu. Er kommt.

Die Tür öffnet sich und ich höre zu, wie er seine Stiefel auszieht. Er dreht sich im Halbdunkeln um und ich unterdrücke einen Seufzer. Seine Augen sind blutrot. Also...

Ich schaue stumm zu, wie er seinen Umhang auf den Boden wirft und sich auszuziehen beginnt. Was wird er tun?

Ohne dass ich mir dessen bewusst bin, beginnt mein Herz zu rasen und ich schaue nervös auf meine Hände hinunter. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen können. Vielleicht kann ich bewusst akzeptieren, was Harry macht und was auf mich zukommt, aber ein Teil von mir wird immer Angst haben. Und es ist schlimmer wenn es plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, passiert. Ich weiß, die Mehrheit der Zeit lebe ich auf der Hut und manchmal ist es zu viel für mich. Aber tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass Harry mir nie wirklich wehtun könnte. Auch wenn er sich manchmal vergisst und zu weit geht, auf einmal zieht er sich zurück. Es ist, als gäbe es eine Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn warnt, wenn er es zu weit treibt. Das ist die Stimme von dem Teil von ihm, der mich liebt.

„Du bist noch immer wach," sagt er leise.

Seine Stimme ist eiskalt...

„Ja, ich habe auf dich gewartet," erwidere ich.

Der dunkle Prinz wirft seine Boxershorts auf den Boden und dreht sich splitternackt um. Er lächelt hämisch als ich unwillkürlich meinen Blick über seinen nackten Körper schweifen lasse. Seine Narben machen diesen gut austrainierten Körper noch schöner und ich kann einfach nicht genug von dem Anblick haben. Liebe, mächtige Morgana... es gibt keinen hübscheren Mann auf dieser Welt, außer ihm. Ich liebe jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut, jede Kurve, jedes kleines Teilchen von ihm... Seine roten Augen auch...

„Guter Drache," sagt der dunkle Prinz, dessen rote Augen gefährlich funkeln. „Wenigstens bist DU gehorsam."

Ich öffne den Mund um zu fragen, wie es Hermine geht, aber ich schließe ihn wieder. Ich soll nicht fragen, ich soll sie nicht erwähnen. Denn dann würde er ausrasten. Ich soll ihm Freude bereiten und ihm auf welche Weise auch immer helfen. Er wirkt mit sich selbst zufrieden, auch wenn er im Rausch ist. Aber spricht nicht meine Angst anstatt mir? Ich würde lieber nicht über Hermine sprechen und fragen, ob es ihr gut geht, weil ich Schiss vor ihm habe?

Ich krieche auf allen vieren zum Ende des Bettes, während der dunkle Prinz nur dasteht und mich schweigend anschaut. Zärtlich lege ich meine Hände auf seine Schenkel reibe sie. Aber ehe ich ihn zärtlich in den Mund nehmen kann, packt er grob meinen Kopf und macht es anstatt mir. Das hatte ich ja vor, du musst mich nicht dazu zwingen. Er stöhnt als ich seinen steinhartes Körperteil verschlucke und presst meinen Kopf hart an sich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn näher zu ihm bringe. Ich kann nicht atmen... Harry ist nicht gerade groß, aber vielleicht ist mein Mund einfach viel zu klein. Oder ich weiß einfach nicht, wie man dabei atmen soll. Ich versuche verzweifelt Luft zu ziehen als er meinen Kopf für seinen eigenen Zweck benutzt. Ich muss ja gar nichts tun, denn er macht alles anstatt mir. Ich spüre, wie mir übel wird, aber er scheint meinem Würgen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er stöhnt und zieht meinen Kopf schneller und kräftiger zu sich, während ich versuche, es einfach zu überleben. Ich muss mich übergeben. Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten. Und doch... ich möchte dieses wunderschönes Wesen befriedigen, ihm Freude bereiten. Er wäre echt sauer, wenn ich es jetzt tue, ehe er die Chance hat, zu kommen. Hoffentlich passiert es bald.

Urplötzlich versenkt er die Nägel in mein Haar und zieht Luft scharf ein. Das ist das erste Zeichen, dass er nahe ist. Er zieht meinen Kopf kräftig zu sich und hält ihn weiter in seinen Händen, während ich würge und mit mir selbst ringe, versuchend, mich nicht jetzt zu übergeben. Aber als er meinen Kopf loslässt, beuge ich mich über den Bettrand und lasse los. Er schweigt und schaut zu, als ich den Inhalt meines Magens auf den Teppich ausleere. Welche Erleichterung...

„Alle kotzen heute," höre ich seine gereizte Stimme hinter mir. „Was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Es war..." keuche ich auf. „Zu viel für mich."

„Genießt du denn meinen Geschmack nicht?" fragt er scharf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht," sage ich schnell, mir den Mund abwischend. „Es ist nur... Mir war auch vorher übel."

Wie aus heiterem Himmel packt mich eine Hand am Kragen und wirft mich aufs Bett. Ich keuche überrascht auf als er sich auf mich wirft und eine Hand auf meinen Hals legt, während die andere über meinen Körper zu wandern beginnt.

„Weicher Hals," murmelt er. „Wunderschöner, weißer Hals..."

Oh nein. Wenn er fängt so zu reden an, heißt das, dass er nicht er selbst ist. Jetzt kann keiner wissen, was ihm in den Sinn kommt, nicht einmal ich. Aus irgendeinem Grund findet er meinen Hals anziehend und zweimal hat er sich schon gefragt, wie er mit blauen Flecken aussehen würde. Er hat es natürlich ausprobiert. Aber danach konnte er sich nicht erinnern, was er gesagt oder getan hat. Nur wenn ich laut seinen Namen geschrien habe, ihn anflehend, damit aufzuhören, hat er endlich begriffen, was er macht und wo er ist. Und er hat mich losgelassen.

„Lass den Hals," murmele ich in das Kissen, versuchend, ihn abzulenken. Mir ist nicht wirklich Sex zumute, aber irgendwie muss ich ihn ablenken. Ich hebe einladend meine Hintern in die Luft und seine Hand wandert nach unten. „Komm schon, ich habe es mir seit langem gewünscht."

„Ach ja?" fragt er nach einer Pause. „Dass ich dich so von hinten vögele?"

Ach gut, er ist wieder er selbst. Sonst hätte er weiter Unsinn gemurmelt und mir keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

„Ja, aber beeil dich," sage ich schnell. Hoffentlich wird er mehr Interesse an meinem Hintern haben, als an meinem Hals. „Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten."

Zu meiner großen Erleichterung zieht er schnell meine Boxershorts nach unten und wirft sie beiseite. Ich schließe die Augen, mich auf das, was als das nächste kommt, vorbereitend. Der dunkle Prinz genießt es, wenn Sex schmerzvoll ist, auch für ihn. Aus diesem Grund benutzt er gar nichts um den Schmerz zu lindern. Ich höre wie er sich in die Hände spuckt und schon die nächste Sekunde beiße ich in das Kissen, um mir ja nicht die Seele vor Schmerzen auszuschreien. Ich habe mich gestern geheilt und der Zustand da unten war nicht gerade gut, aber ich habe das getan, was ich tun konnte. Jetzt wird es noch schlimmer sein. Ich spüre deutlich, wie meine Haut aufreißt und ich beiße mich auf die Lippen. Heißes Blut beginnt auf das Laken zu tropfen, das mir jedoch augenblickliche Erleichterung bietet, denn jetzt gibt es etwas Nässe, um die Reibung zu erleichtern.

Er legt wieder eine Hand um meinen Hals und ich gurgele. Nicht das schon wieder... Als er meinen Hals fester umklammert, beginnt er laut zu stöhnen und Unsinn über meinen weichen Hals zu murmeln. Heiße Tränen kullern meine Wangen entlang als der dunkle Prinz mir mit dem Daumen über den Hals fährt und ihn weiter mit den anderen Fingern drückt. Ich kann nicht atmen... Was ich nicht geben würde, dass er damit aufhört!

„Erebus..." gelingt es mir zu flüstern. „Bitte... Ich kann nicht atmen."

Er knurrt als er sich in mich so hart versenkt dass mein Kopf wieder in das Kissen sinkt. Morgana sei Dank, dieses Mal machen wir es im Bett, wo es genug Kissen gibt. Er knurrt und murmelt etwas unverständliches. Seine andere Hand packt mich urplötzlich an den Haaren und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Er zieht grob meinen Kopf zu sich, dabei mein Wimmern ignorierend. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Und zur gleichen Zeit weiß ich, dass die Tatsache, dass ich Schmerzen habe, ihn wahnsinnig erregt. Hoffentlich hilft es. Hoffentlich kommt er bald.

Als das gesamte Bett quietscht, ändert sich plötzlich seine Stimme, die tiefer und heiser wird. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den schweißgebadeten Rücken als mir klar wird, was vorgeht. Es ist eine Dämonenstimme...

„Nemo vita superabit," murmelt er. „Omnia in igne pereunt..."

Panik packt mich als er zu sich brummt sodass sein gesamter Körper vor Vibration bebt. In jenem Moment wird mir klar, dass er nicht mehr er selbst ist. Was wird er mir antun? Ich habe ja keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber ich habe Angst vor dem Unbekannten, denn ich weiß nicht, was er mir antun wird. Ich kenne diesen Dämon nicht. So was ist noch nie passiert und ich weiß nicht, woher das kommt. Das ist auch nicht Memphistos Stimme, denn ich hätte sie erkannt. Andererseits ist es wohl möglich, dass sich Memphistos Stimme anders aus Harrys Mund anhört. Und vielleicht kann er auch seine Stimme ändern? Keine Ahnung... Aber der bloße Gedanke, dass ein Dämon die Kontrolle über ihn genommen hat und dass ich in seiner Macht stehe, jagt mir paralysierende Angst ein.

Mein Herzschlag rast als Panik sich wie eine eiskalte Welle, die gar nichts mit dem Schmerz zu tun hat, über mich ergießt. Ich versuche Luft zu ziehen aber es ist unmöglich. Mir wird schwindelig und ich versuche mich verzweifelt diesem Schraubenstockgriff zu entreißen, aber mir gelingt es nicht mich einen einzigen Millimeter zu bewegen. Ich muss hier raus, ich muss irgendwie entkommen... und doch weiß ich, dass er mir hinterher rennen würde, falls ich so was täte. Er würde mich finden, wohin auch immer ich gehe... Und dann würde ich in diese roten Augen schauen müssen und alles erneut erdulden... Es gibt keinen Ausweg...

„Ich bin es, Draco," schluchze ich verzweifelt in das Kissen. „Dein Freund! Die Person, die dich liebt! ICH LIEBE DICH, HÖRST DU? Bitte, Erebus... du bringst mich um..."

„Terra sanguine madefacta erit..." spricht die heisere Stimme weiter. „Et animae mortuorum per terram errabunt..."

„Erebus," flüstere ich, nach Atem ringend.

Er lacht und mir kommt es so vor, als komme dieses Gelächter aus den Tiefen seines Wesens, denn sein gesamter Körper bebt als er lacht. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse zu, dass die Tränen das Kissen durchnässen. Er ist verloren... Und ich zusammen mit ihm. Wenn ich dafür sterbe, in Ordnung. Man könnte beinah sagen, ich sterbe für meine Liebe. Weil ich ihn so liebe, ich würde ihm alles vergeben... Sterne beginnen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen und ich spüre, wie mein Körper taub wird als ich mich meinem Schicksal ergebe und regungslos unter ihm liegen bleibe. Ich kann nicht atmen... In einem Moment, wie aus der Ferne, höre ich wie er laut stöhnt und noch einen Satz auf Latein zischt, bevor das Schlafzimmer sich um mich auflöst und der Schmerz und Panik ein ferner Traum werden...

*Charles Baudelaire: Abendklänge (Die Blumen des Bösen)


	15. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Für jene, die wissen wollen, was der dunkle Prinz auf Latein murmelt:

Nemo vita superabit. Omnia in igne pereunt. (Keiner wird es überleben. Alles geht in Flammen auf.)

Terra sanguine madefacta erit. Et animae mortuorum per terram errabunt. (Die Erde wird vor Blut triefen. Und die Seelen der Toten werden auf Erde wandeln.)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 14 – Wenn Träume wahr werden

/Hermines Sicht

Der Himmel erstreckt sich wie ein schwarzer Teppich über meinen Kopf. Der Mond ist nicht zu sehen und es herrscht eine unheimliche Stille. Ich bin mir vage meines Atmens bewusst und erschaudere als mir kalter Wind über die Wange streicht. Der Wald da unten ist voller dunkler Gestalten, bedrohlichen Stimmen und Augen, die jeder meiner Bewegungen folgen. Und doch weiß ich, ich soll in den Wald hinein gehen. Hier zu bleiben wäre feige und ich bin kein Feigling. Der Wald, obwohl ich weiß, dass er voller Gefahr und entsetzlichen Sachen ist, zieht mich magnetisch an. Er wimmelt von all den Sachen, die ich am meisten fürchte. Und doch wenn ich hier bleibe, würde das heißen, dass ich nie voran komme. Ich werde für immer auf dieser Stelle bleiben und nie wachsen, nie mit meinen Ängsten klarkommen und nie etwas neues lernen.

Auf einmal finde ich mich am Rand des Waldes und atme tief ein. Ein Nachtvogel stößt einen entsetzlichen Ruf aus, der in meinen Ohren hallt und mich erschaudern lässt. Meine eigenen Füße tragen mich in den Wald hinein obwohl mein Verstand am liebsten da oben auf der Terrasse geblieben wäre. So bald ich den Wald betrete spüre ich kalte, schleimige Hände, die nach mir greifen, aber ich gehe weiter und weiter. Im Gebüsch erblicke ich drei gelbe Augen, die mich schweigend und ohne zu blinzeln mustern. Aber ich gehe immer weiter und stoppe nicht. Meine Füße scheinen zu wissen, wohin ich gehe, auch wenn mein Verstand total ahnungslos ist.

Urplötzlich höre ich ein paar bekannte Töne, die aus der Ferne kommen und die schwächer oder stärker werden, je nach der Richtung, in welcher der Wind bläst. Die Melodie, welche die Saiten meines Herzens spielt, breitet sich durch mein Wesen aus und ich spüre eine warme Welle, die mich trotz des kalten Windes aufwärmt. Ich kenne diese Melodie... Das ist ihre Musik...

Ich folge der Quelle der Musik und gehe weiter und weiter, dränge mich durch die Äste und durch den stockdunklen Wald. Ich laufe über etwas weiches, was sich wie eine Leiche anfühlt und ab und zu trete ich unabsichtlich gegen etwas lebendiges, das wimmert. Aber ich gehe immer weiter und lasse mich nicht ablenken.

Schließlich gelange ich zu einer Lichtung, von der aus man den unendlichen Wald in der Ferne sehen kann. Und da, in der Mitte, sitzt ein Engel – oder eher eine Fee – und spielt eine Geige.

Goldene Haarsträhne fallen ihr übers Gesicht als sie ihren Kopf im Rhythmus der Musik bewegt. Ein Stück des Himmlischen in der Gestalt eines Menschen... Ihre langen Finger tanzen wie verzaubert über die Saiten und ihre weiche, weiße Haut leuchtet beinah im Dunkeln. Alles ist dunkel und sie ist von der Dunkelheit umgeben – aber sie an sich ist eine Lichtquelle, die selbständig leuchtet und ihre Umgebung erhellt.

Langsam gehe ich zu ihr und halte erst inne wenn ich nur ein paar Füße von ihr entfernt bin. Ich strecke meine Hand aus – und sogar meine kalte Hand wird warm. Sie ist wie ein Leuchtturm im Sturm – und ich bin ein Schiff, das nach Hause gekommen ist.

„Meine Liebe," platzt es aus mir. „Mein Engel..."

Sie hebt den Bogen und hört auf, zu spielen. Die stahlblauen Augen schauen mich an und ich spüre, wie ich mich in ihren Tiefen verliere, als tauche ich in einen See ein, der unermesslich tief ist. Aber mir ist es egal, ob ich ertrinke oder nicht. Alles, was ich sehen kann, sind die stahlblauen Augen.

„Ich bin ein Teil von dir," sagt sie.

Ihre Stimme ist so sanft und melodiös, als wäre sie ein seidener Schal, der sich um meinen Hals wickelt. So köstlich... so wunderschön...

„Ich war es immer," sagt sie weiter.

„Aber ich habe dich erst vor kurzem kennengelernt," sage ich stirnrunzelnd.

Der Engel lacht – und der Wald wird ganz still, auf der Hut vor ihren stahlblauen Augen. Der Wald meiner Albträume wird ganz still, da ich jetzt mit meinem Engel bin.

„Du siehst einen Teil von dir in mir," sagt sie lächelnd. „Und du hast dich in ihn verliebt."

„Welchen Teil?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Den Teil, der sich immer nach dem Wissen sehnt; der auf eine beinah kindische Weise die dunkle Magie liebt; der von allem auf der Welt fasziniert ist und alles lernen möchte. Ich bin deine Unschuld und deine innere Schönheit; ich bin das Kind in dir, das auf alles neugierig ist. Ich bin deine Macht und deine Kraft, die dein Inneres mit Licht erfüllen, sodass du auch im Sturm und in dunklen Wäldern deines Zweifels und deiner Ängste glühen und dir selbst die Richtung weisen kannst."

„Also... ich bin nicht in dich verliebt?" frage ich weiter.

„Du bist in das, was du gesehen hast, als du mich getroffen hast, verliebt," antwortet sie.

„In Ordnung..." sage ich, mich noch verwirrter fühlend. „Also hast du dich auch verliebt?"

„Ja," sagt sie. „In dein dunkles Licht und in die Macht, die du ausstrahlst. In die Macht deines Willens, die mir unermesslich vorkommt. In deine Tapferkeit und in deine festen Überzeugungen. Sie sind auch ein Teil von mir; und ich habe sie in dir gesehen."

„Aber... wir können doch zusammen sein, oder?" frage ich.

„Wir sind zwei Gegenseiten, die sich anziehen," antwortet sie. „Und ich möchte mein Licht mit deiner dunklen Fackel teilen."

Ich komme auf sie zu und werde sprachlos als ich ihr über die Wange fahre. Sie ist ein Teil von mir...

Blendendes Licht blitzt vor meinen Augen auf und ich fahre hoch. Ich schaue mich um. Alles, was ich hören kann, ist das Ticken der Uhr. Das war... der seltsamste Traum, den ich je hatte. Ich stehe auf und zünde die Kerzen im Vorbeigehen an. Was soll ich jetzt machen?

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster hinaus und erschaudere. Der Himmel ist genauso dunkel wie er in meinem Traum war. Und ich kann den Mond nirgendwo sehen... Mein Blick fällt auf meinen Schreibtisch und urplötzlich fällt mir etwas ein. Zielstrebig gehe ich zu meinem Tisch hinüber und spüre dabei, wie etwas an meinen Beinen streicht. Crookshanks.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?" frage ich den Kater. Er miaut. „Tut mir leid, Lieber. Aber mir geht es offensichtlich nicht gut."

Der Kater trabt zu meinem Tisch und hüpft auf den Stuhl, der am Fenster steht. Er folgt mir mit seinem Blick als ich etwas Papier aus der Schublade hervorziehe, meine Lieblingsfeder in die Hand nehme und zu schreiben beginne.

„Liebe Laetitia,

Ich hatte den merkwürdigsten Traum, den ich je hatte. In meinem Traum hast du wieder die Geige gespielt und ich habe deiner Musik zugehört. Du hast wie ein Engel ausgesehen... und wir haben über Liebe geredet. Du hast mir erklärt, dass ich in einen Teil von mir verliebt bin, der in dir lebt..."

Ich stöhne und vergrabe das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich sollte lieber diesen Brief Laetitia nicht schicken. Sie wird denken, etwas stimme nicht mit mir. Ja, wir haben uns geküsst, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihr schon nach zwei Tagen schriftliche Liebeserklärungen schicken muss. Vielleicht wird sie Angst bekommen und davonlaufen. Und das könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Ich schaue zum Fenster und bemerke, dass es in der Ferne blitzt. Also kommt bald ein Sturm. Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen wenn ein Sturm da draußen tobt. Ach, wen versuche ich zu täuschen... In letzter Zeit schlafe ich gar nicht.

Seufzend nehme ich mein Buch in die Hand und öffne die Terrassentür. Ich werde hier lesen. Schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht. Also warum soll ich nicht meine Zeit gut nutzen? In letzter Zeit fällt meine Welt auseinander. All meine alten Gewohnheiten kommen mir wie die Leistungen von einer Person vor, die verzweifelt mächtiger und weiser werden möchte, und doch wird sie zur gleichen Zeit total aus der Bahn geworfen wenn sie auf ein hübsches Mädchen stoßt. Laetitia ist nicht nur ein Mädchen. Sie ist der Inbegriff von Eleganz, Schönheit und Klugheit. Und ich bewundere sie. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob man das Liebe nennen kann oder ob mich diese Tatsache lesbisch macht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie ehrlich bewundere und dass ich mich von ihr angezogen fühle. Und dass ich sie nicht verlieren möchte. Ich habe nie einen Jungen geküsst, sodass ich meine Erfahrung mit nichts vergleichen kann. Aber als ich sie geküsst habe, hat es sich richtig angefühlt. So sanft... so zärtlich... so wunderschön... genau wie es sein soll. Ich sollte einmal Blaise küssen um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlt. Und doch wird mir beim bloßen Gedanken übel. Ich könnte es nie tun. Beweist das, dass ich auf Frauen stehe? Keine Ahnung.

Ich seufze, öffne das Buch und beginne darin zu lesen. Aber mein Lesen wird schnell von einem Blitz unterbrochen und ich hebe den Blick. Der Himmel ist pechschwarz und jetzt kann man auch Grollen hören, das aus den Tiefen der Erde kommt. Wie soll man bei diesem Wetter schlafen? Ein Teil von mir hat Angst vor dem Sturm und doch fühle ich mich von ihm fasziniert. Ich möchte ihn mir anschauen. Ich möchte zuschauen, wie die Blitze allmählich stärker und lauter werden und im gewissen Sinne fühle ich mich davon inspiriert. Harry sieht die Macht der Dunkelheit im Sturm – das hat er mir einmal gesagt. Und ich muss zustimmen. Er ist wunderschön und erschreckend zugleich, genau wie die dunkle Magie.

Jeder meiner Knochen tut weh. Lucius hat mich bewusstlos in der Eingangshalle gefunden und mich in mein Zimmer gebracht. Er hat mir auch einen Schmerztrank gegeben, aber so wie es scheint, hat seine Wirkung nachgelassen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob das, womit der Prinz mich belegt hat, der Cruciatusfluch war. Ich weiß nur, dass ich vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Und vielleicht war es das beste, dass ich Harry keine Antworten geben musste, denn ich bezweifele, dass ihm meine Antworten gefallen hätten. Er hätte natürlich gesagt, ich sei ein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens und seine rechte Hand. Ich könne mir nicht erlauben, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Also hätte er mir auch vielleicht verboten, Laetitia wieder zu sehen. Nein, das ist nur meine Angst, die spricht. Er hätte mir aber gesagt, ich solle mich schnell zusammenreißen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Draco es schafft. Für Harry ist es einfach. Er ist so kalt wie ein Eiswürfel und wenn er kämpft, sieht er und denkt er an nichts, außer an den Kampf und seine Feinde. Draco wiederum... liebt dieses Monster mit seinem ganzen Wesen. Heute habe ich sein anderes Gesicht gesehen, das ich nie wieder sehen möchte. Wie oft habe ich mit ihm gesprochen und ihn lächeln gesehen! Zu jener Zeit waren aber seine Augen blutrot und Zorn brannte in ihnen wie Höllenflammen. Und ich habe seinen Zorn an meinem eigenen Leib gespürt... und ich möchte ihn nie wieder spüren. Wie Draco in seinem Bett schlafen kann werde ich nie verstehen können...

Wenn ich früher gezweifelt habe, habe ich jetzt einen Beweis. Harry schreckt vor nichts zurück. Und ich frage mich, was er in der Ritualkammer, die ich für ihn gemacht habe, treibt. Welche dunklen Rituale führt er durch? Zweifelsohne könnte man sagen, dass die Veränderung die Folge von seinem Pakt mit diesem Dämon ist. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das alles ist.

Ein langer Blitz erleuchtet die Umgebung, die für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde blendend weiß wird. Ich erinnere mich vage an meinen Traum und frage mich wieder, ob ich Laetitia davon erzählen soll. Andererseits wäre es vielleicht am besten, wenn ich über so was mit Draco reden würde. Als noch ein Blitz die Gegend weiß färbt, erblicke ich eine Gestalt in der Ecke der Terrasse, die vorher nicht da war, und fahre hoch. Was soll das?

Zwei Augen schauen mich ohne zu blinzeln an und ich zwicke mich am Arm. Ich träume nicht.

Ich höre Rascheln und spüre Bewegung; aber die Nacht ist wieder stockdunkel.

„Wer ist da?" frage ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

„Hast du denn keine Angst vor dem Sturm?" fragt eine heisere Stimme.

Ein Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken und Panik packt mich. Das ist keine menschliche Stimme...

„Vor mir aber doch," beantwortet das Wesen seine nächste ungefragte Frage.

„Wer bist du?" gelingt es mir zu fragen.

Die dunkle Gestalt kichert; aber das Kichern ist eher angsteinflößend als beruhigend.

Das Wesen macht einen Schritt vorwärts und die Augen, die mir bisher so vorgekommen sind, als schweben sie in der Luft, bekommen einen Körper.

Sein Körper ist beinah menschlich, aber seine Haut wirkt so blass, als wäre sie aus Kreide. Dunkle Augen schauen mich weiter ohne zu blinzeln an und seine dünnen Lippen, die zu einem Lächeln gekräuselt sind, erinnern mich an die des dunklen Lords. Er hat langes, rabenschwarzes Haar, das ihm über die weißen Schultern fällt. Aber auch wenn ich für eine Sekunde lang denken könnte, er sei menschlich, gibt es ein kleines Detail, das mir die Wahrheit sagt. Er hat nämlich Flügel.

Lange und große schwarze Flügel, um genauer zu sein, die leicht rascheln als er auf mich zukommt. Ein Dämon. Was will er von mir?

„Was willst du?" frage ich.

Ich kann mich nicht von der Stelle rühren aber plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass ich das dunkle Mal trage. Ich könnte den Prinzen rufen. Er versteht sich mit Dämonen und könnte mir helfen. Aber nachdem er mich mit diesem Fluch belegt und daliegen gelassen hat, bin ich keiner Laune um das ganze Erlebnis zu wiederholen.

„Deine Träume sind echt interessant, weißt du?" fragt der Dämon im Plauderton. „Nicht viele dunkle Magier träumen von Engeln. Vielleicht bist du die einzige."

„Das war... eine Person, in die ich mich verliebt habe," sage ich leise.

Er hat meinen Träumen zugeschaut? Ich weiß nicht genug über Dämonen, um zu wissen, was sie vermögen und was nicht. Und laut Harry haben sie alle verschiedene Kräfte. Aber Harrys Dämon ist ein Erzdämon – sicherlich würde ihm dieser hier gehorchen.

Der Dämon schaut mich neugierig an.

„Und ist diese Person ein Engel?" fragt er, das Wort verächtlich aussprechend.

„Nein," sage ich schnell. „Sie ist eine dunkle Magierin, wie ich."

„Also warum hast du sie in deinem Traum als einen Engel gesehen?" hakt der Dämon nach.

„Weil... weil sie für mich einen Engel darstellt," flüstere ich.

Wenn ich es laut sage, hört es sich lächerlich an. Der Dämon neigt den Kopf zur Seite und mustert mich.

„Was hältst du von Engeln?" fragt der Dämon. „Offensichtlich hast du eine gewisse romantische Vorstellung von ihnen."

Bloß nicht in diese Richtung gehen. Ich möchte keine Diskussionen über Engel mit einem Dämon führen. Denn das könnte fies werden.

„Ich bin verliebt, das ist alles," sagt ich ausweichend. „Und meine Phantasie erfindet eine Menge Sachen, die nicht wahr sind. Also – was willst du von mir?"

„Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du von Engeln träumst," sagt der Dämon sachlich. „Denn ich finde es ein wenig merkwürdig. Ich spüre Macht in dir, Schwarzmagierin; und ich wollte wissen, warum jemand wie du von solchen Sachen träumen würde."

„Menschliche Gefühle sind eine sehr komplizierte Sache und manchmal wissen auch wir nicht, was da vorgeht," sage ich.

Ok ich führe gerade eine Debatte mit einem Dämon, der auf meine Träume neugierig ist. Auch wenn ich gedacht habe, dass das Leben in Hogwarts merkwürdig und voller Überraschungen war, kann es sich nicht mit dem Leben im Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens nicht vergleichen. Das hier ist total verrückt.

Die dunklen Augen des Dämons erinnern mich an die Augen des dunklen Lords. Ist er... kann es sein... redet er mit diesem Dämon?

„Hat jemand dich gerufen, oder bist du selbst hergekommen?" frage ich.

Es ist auch an der Zeit, dass ich die Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch nehme. Harry hat ja gesagt, man müsse immer die Kontrolle über Dämonen haben und dass man nicht erlauben solle, dass sie Angst in dem Magier spüren. Man muss Autorität zeigen.

„Natürlich fühle ich mich zu einem Ort, sowie diesem, angezogen," sagt der Dämon ernst. „Aber über alles habe ich ein Interesse an dir."

„Warum denn?" frage ich ehe ich mich stoppen kann.

„Weil du nicht den anderen dunklen Magiern ähnelst," sagt der Dämon. „Du bist einfach anders. Es gibt Dunkelheit in dir, oh ja; und es gibt Macht. Aber es gibt auch einen Gegenteil, der nicht in Zusammenhang mit Dunkelheit gebracht werden kann."

„Ich kenne mich mit dem Begriff vom menschlichen Liebe aus," fährt er fort. „Möchtest du wissen, was diese Frau, von der du geträumt hast, gerade denkt? Möchtest du wissen, wovon sie träumt? Denn ich kann nachschauen und es dir sagen."

Dass ein Dämon einfach so vorbeikommt und mir etwas anbietet, das ist echt seltsam. Ich habe viele Bücher über Dämonologie gelesen und ich weiß, dass so was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist. Harry musste seinen Dämon beschwören und er ist während eines Rituals zu ihm gekommen. Also heißt es, dieser Dämon möchte etwas von mir. Nur was?

„Was möchtest du dafür bekommen?" frage ich.

Der Dämon lächelt breit, dabei seine weißen Zähne zeigend. Für einen Dämon ist er gar nicht hässlich, ganz im Gegenteil. Er ist sehr hübsch. Außerordentlich hübsch. Ist er ein Liebesdämon? Natürlich kann man nicht von einem Dämon erwarten, dass er sich vorstellt und seinen Namen nennt. So viel weiß ich über Dämonen.

„Zugang zu deinen Träumen," sagt er. „Ich möchte sie beobachten."

„Aber nur wenn du schwörst, dass du dich nicht einmischen und keinen Schaden anrichten wirst," sage ich schnell.

So gut, dass Harry uns diese Vorlesung über Dämonen und über die Umgang mit ihnen gehalten hat. Jetzt weiß ich genau, wie er reagiert.

Der Dämon lächelt wieder.

„Ich schwöre es," sagt er und nickt.

„Schön," sage ich, mich zurücklehnend. „Schau wovon sie träumt und dann komm zurück."

Harry hat uns auch beigebracht, man soll sie entlassen. Aber da ich eh diesen Dämon nicht selbst beschworen habe, ist es vielleicht nicht notwendig. Die Frage, die jedoch übrig bleibt, ist – hat jemand ihn doch beschwören? Und wer?

Er verbeugt sich leicht und grinst wieder. Für einen Moment lang kann ich nur seine dunklen Augen sehen, aber dann verschwinden sie. Ich ziehe scharf Luft ein. Es ist wieder warm. Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass es so kalt war, während er da war? Ich habe auch nicht Harrys Dämon erwähnt, sodass ich sicher wäre, er würde weder Laetitia noch mir etwas antun. Es gibt ein dickes Grimoire in der Bibliothek – ich werde den Namen dieses Dämons, nach der Beschreibung seines Aussehens, finden. Falls er da zu finden ist. Denn Harrys Dämon gibt es darin nicht. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Sein Dämon ist uralt und er vermutet, dass er ihm einen Spitznamen oder so was und nicht seinen wahren Namen gegeben hat. Wie er wirklich heißt, weiß er nicht. Aber wenigstens hat er ihm gesagt, er sei ein Erzdämon. Vielleicht könnte mir dieser Dämon sagen, wie er heißt? Was er ist?

Ok, ich sitze um vier Uhr auf meiner Terrasse und warte, dass ein Dämon mit Neuigkeiten zurückkommt. Mein Leben ist echt seltsam... Und auch wenn ich mir einmal gewünscht habe, einen Brief an meine Eltern zu schreiben, ihnen zu sagen, was in meinem Leben passiert, wird mir langsam klar, dass ich es nicht tun könnte. 'Ach und im Übrigen, ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum in dem die Frau in die ich mich verliebt habe – ja, eine Frau, ihr habt gut gelesen – sich in einen Engel verwandelt hat und dann ist ein Dämon vorbeigekommen – ja, ein Dämon – um mich zu fragen, warum ich von Engeln träume. Nur ein gewöhnlicher Tag im Leben einer Schwarzmagierin...'

In der Zwischenzeit hat es angefangen, zu regnen. Kalte Tropfen trommeln gegen das Geländer und unterbrechen die nächtliche Stille. Die Blätter rascheln als der Wind über die Baumkronen streicht; und in der Stille erblicke ich eine dunkle Gestalt, welche die Mauern entlang gleitet. Ein Dementor. Ich habe mich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt aber ich werde sie nie angenehm finden.

Der Wind fegt über die Terrasse und die Tischdecke flattert. Zur gleichen Zeit erblicke ich zwei dunkle Augen im Halbdunkeln. Er ist zurück.

„Die andere Sterbliche hat auch interessante Träume," verkündigt der Dämon. „Sie sind ein Durcheinander. Sie läuft durch ein altes Haus und jemand ist ihr hinterher. Aber dann erscheint eine andere Gestalt, die schwarz angezogen ist. Und sie reicht ihr die Hand. Diese Gestalt ist ihre Rettung und sie hilft ihr, zu entkommen. Die Gestalt hat dein Gesicht, dunkle Magierin."

Das ist interessant. Laetitia scheint sich vor etwas zu fürchten und ich komme zu ihrer Rettung. Das ist... schmeichelhaft. Ich lächele.

„Vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast," sagt der Dämon.

Sein rabenschwarzes Haar tanzt ihm im Wind ums Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen bohren sich in meine. Ich habe soeben einem Dämon etwas versprochen...

„Kennst du den Begleiter des dunklen Prinzen?" frage ich ihn auf einmal.

Sein Lächeln verschwindet. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nie 'Harrys Dämon' nennen soll, denn er würde es als Beleidigung verstehen. Und man weiß ja nie, wo er ist und ob er zuhört. Aber die Veränderung in der Einstellung dieses Dämons bei seiner Erwähnung ist echt interessant.

„Natürlich," sagt er leise. „Aber wir reden nicht über ihn."

„Warum nicht?" frage ich neugierig. „Ich weiß, dass er uralt ist. Und ich weiß auch, dass er ein Erzdämon ist. Aber sonst nichts mehr."

„Er hat nichts gegen das, was ich soeben getan habe," sagt der Dämon ausweichend und etwas nervös. „Ich habe eine mächtige Schwarzmagierin gefunden und ich lerne über die Welt der Sterblichen."

Also... hat er Angst vor ihm. Das ist interessant. Von wem soll ein Dämon Angst haben? So weit ich weiß, wissen sie nicht, was Angst überhaupt bedeutet. So wie es scheint, hat Harrys Erzdämon Autorität über die anderen und ich versuche mich an die Liste der Dämonen zu erinnern, die als Prinzen und Erzdämonen gelistet sind.

„Es gibt seinen Namen nicht in Büchern über Dämonen," sage ich.

Der Dämon schnaubt.

„Natürlich nicht," sagt er verächtlich. „Er hat viele Namen. Ich möchte darüber nicht mehr reden."

„Fein," sage ich lächelnd. Aus irgendeinem Grund finde ich die Tatsache, dass ein Dämon vor etwas Angst hat, sehr amüsierend. „Wirst du mir deinen geben? Schließlich habe ich dir soeben etwas versprochen und du mir."

„Meinen Namen?" wiederholt der Dämon ungläubig.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und mustert mich. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, bis er direkt vor mir steht. Sein langes Haar ist so schwarz dass es beinah blau ist. Im gewissen Sinne erinnert es mich an das Haar des dunklen Prinzen... Aber die dunklen Augen, die mich aus der Nähe mustern, sind vollkommen schwarz. Der Dämon hat keine Pupillen. Das ist interessant... Wann ist das Ganze interessant anstatt erschreckend geworden?

„Du trägst das Zeichen des dunklen Erben," sagt der Dämon leise, auf mein dunkles Mal deutend. „Und du riechst nach Macht. Und doch... Weißt du so wenig über meine Art."

„Weil ich mich nie dafür interessiert habe," sage ich ehrlich.

„Ja," sagt der Dämon und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir etwas über meine Art erzählen. Ich kann dir auch deine Geliebte bringen. Ich kann ihre Träume beeinflussen und mich vergewissern, dass sie dir alleine gehört. Das ist meine Macht. Und sie könnte auch deine sein, wenn du das möchtest."

„Und wie soll ich dafür bezahlen?" frage ich sofort.

Der Dämon grinst breit. Wenn meine Eltern seine Zähne sehen würden, wären sie zweifelsohne in Ohnmacht gefallen. So was perfektes gibt es nicht.

„Ich werde mir schon etwas ausdenken," sagt der Dämon mysteriös. „Denke darüber nach. Wir sehen uns... in deinen Träumen, dunkle Magierin."

Er verschwindet. Eine Welle von Wärme schlägt mir entgegen so bald er weg ist. Eigentlich ist es die normale Lufttemperatur, aber da er hier war, konnte ich nur unheimliche Kälte spüren. Aber sonst gar nichts. Die Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, haben schreckliche Sachen über Dämonen berichtet. Angsteinflößende Klauen, gelbe Augen, entsetzliches Aussehen und so weiter. Aber dieser Dämon ist außerordentlich hübsch. Und seine bloße Erscheinung ist verführerisch. Ja, er muss ein Liebesdämon sein. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sein Aussehen nach Belieben ändern kann.

Ich seufze und gehe ins Zimmer rein. Ich hatte genug von Abenteuern heute. Zuerst belegt mich der dunkle Prinz mit irgendeinem Fluch, weswegen ich in Ohnmacht falle und mich jetzt so mies fühle als hätte mich ein Wagen überfahren, dann habe ich echt merkwürdige Träume über Laetitia und schließlich treffe ich einen Dämon, der sich nur meine Träume anschauen will. Das Leben eines Schwarzmagiers ist alles außer langweilig.

ooooooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Als ich die Augen öffne, ist das erste, was ich sehe, das gut bekannte Gemälde an der Wand direkt mir gegenüber. Ich liege im Bett und jeder meiner Knochen tut weh.

Als ich zu meiner rechten Seite blicke, wo der dunkle Prinz normalerweise schläft, ergießen sich Erinnerungen über mich wie eine eiskalte Welle. Was ist passiert?

Seine Stiefel und seine Klamotten sind weg. Seine Seite des Bettes ist kalt. Also ist er schon seit langem weg. Wie spät ist es? Ich schaue zu Harrys Kuckucksuhr hinauf. Ich hasse diese Uhr. Wenn es Mitternacht ist, kommt ein Dämonenkopf aus der Uhr heraus und knurrt. Und zu denken, dass die hässliche Uhr das Geburtstagsgeschenk von Levert war... Na ja, es ist zehn Uhr.

Ich schaue auf meinen Nachttisch hinunter. Da steht eine Salbe, die lässig geschlossen wurde. Der Deckel steht schräge auf dem Glas und es gibt fettige Fingerabdrücke darauf. Das ist eindeutig der Stil des dunklen Prinzen. Er hat mich offensichtlich geheilt, die Salbe über mich geschmiert und mir frisch gewaschene Boxershorts angezogen. Irgendwann ist er offensichtlich zu sich gekommen und ihm ist klargeworden, dass ich bewusstlos bei ihm liege. Ich fühle mich ein wenig schwach und alles tut weh, aber ich leide nicht an Blutverlust, so weit ich feststellen kann.

Urplötzlich spüre ich wie Tränen sich in meinen Augen sammeln und bevor ich weiß, was passiert, weine ich wie ein Kind.

Warum? Warum muss es so sein? Warum ist er so leer, so eiskalt? Warum muss ich in Angst leben, mich immer fragend, wann er kommt und was er mir antut?

Mich zu wehren ist eine schlechte Idee. Ich habe es schon ausprobiert. Es macht alles noch schlimmer. Im gewissen Sinne gefällt es ihm, wenn ich mich wehre und wenn ich schreie. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Zeit, als wir dreizehn waren. Schon zu jener Zeit ist mir aufgefallen, dass es ihm gefällt, wenn ich mich wehre und wenn ich ihn weg stoße. Damals habe ich aber gedacht, es sei nur ein Spiel. Ich fand es anziehend. Es war etwas neues, etwas erfrischendes, etwas, was ich noch nie erlebt habe. Er hatte keine Hemmungen und wollte alles ausprobieren. Ich war noch nie mit solch einem Jungen zusammen, der so wild im Bett war. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hat mir geschmeichelt und ich habe ihn durch eine rosarote Brille gesehen. Zweifelsohne hat ihn der Pakt mit dem Dämon über den Rand gestoßen; aber sein Drang, jemanden zu verletzen und seine Gewalttätigkeit waren schon immer da. Sie haben nur darauf gewartet, dass er sie endlich frei lässt. Kann man seine beschissene Kindheit dafür beschuldigen? Ich denke nicht, dass es so einfach ist. So wird man geboren. Leider...

Ich habe mich in ein Monster verliebt. Aber ich liebe ihn noch immer. Die Liebe ist wie eine Flamme, die mich von innen auffrisst. Ich kann mir nicht helfen... Und doch wenn ich manchmal sage, ich hasse ihn, weiß ich, dass ich ihn nie wirklich hassen könnte. Ich werde ihm immer alles vergeben und zu ihm stehen, während er sich weiter verwandelt und tiefer und tiefer sinkt. Er weiß offensichtlich, dass er mir wehtut. Er ist sich bewusst, dass er mich quält aber er verspürt keine Reue. Denn er ist nicht imstande, so was zu spüren. Aber trotz allem fühlt er sich verpflichtet, mich zu beschützen und mir zu helfen. Auch wenn er mich so angreift wie gestern, reißt er sich irgendwann zusammen, hört auf und heilt mich. Ich bin ihm nicht egal. In den Tiefen seines schwarzen Herzens liebt er mich. Ich weiß, dass er mich auf eine kranke und seltsame Weise doch liebt und dass ich ihm nicht egal bin. Er zeigt es nur selten in letzter Zeit, aber ich weiß, dass er sehr besitzergreifend ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde, falls er mich je mit einem anderen Mann finden würde. Er würde ihn umbringen... aber mich auch... Denn wenn er mich nicht haben kann, wird auch keiner anderer mich haben können.

Seufzend stehe ich auf und verziehe das Gesicht. Mir ist schwummerig. Hat er mir irgendeinen Trank gegeben? Ich werde mich anziehen und dann einen Spaziergang machen... Frische Luft wird mir guttun. Jede Bewegung ist reine Qual. Als ich mich bücke, um Socken in der Schublade zu finden, huscht das Bild von ihm an meinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Seine Worte hallen mir noch immer in den Ohren... Was hat er gesagt? Vermutlich erinnert er sich nicht daran. Er hat auf Latein gesprochen als sei es seine Muttersprache...

Frisch angezogen öffne ich die Tür und komme in sein Arbeitszimmer rein. Ich erstarre. Er ist da. Er sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch und kritzelt. Der Skizze nach zu urteilen plant er irgendein Ritual. Schon wieder.

Er hebt den Blick und unsere Blicke treffen sich. In jenem Moment, als ich ihm in die Augen schaue, spüre ich einen Stich vor Angst, der mich paralysiert. Die eiskalten Augen mustern mich und die Hand, die mich gestern beinah erwürgt hat, legt die Feder ab. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich so schwach, als könnte ich jede Sekunde umkippen. Langsam steht er auf und umrundet den Tisch. Die Lippen, die gestern gelacht haben, als ich unter ihm verzweifelt gezappelt habe und als er meine Hilflosigkeit und meine Panik genossen hat, sind jetzt eine erbarmungslose, gerade Linie.

Als er eine Hand auf meine Taille legt, fahre ich hoch. Ich hebe den Blick und sehe für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde in den grünen Augen Verwirrung, die aber schnell weg ist. Er versteht es nicht. Und er wird es nie verstehen können.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt er.

Ich könnte lachen. Gestern hast du mich beinah umgebracht und jetzt fragst du mich, ob es mir gut geht. Natürlich ist das nicht das erste Mal, das so was passiert ist. Aber jedes Mal wünsche ich mir, es wäre das letzte.

„Ich habe Hunger," lüge ich. „Ich wollte soeben etwas essen."

Und ich hoffe, du möchtest weiter an deinem verdammten Ritual arbeiten und mich in Ruhe lassen.

Eine eiskalte Hand wird unter mein Kinn gelegt und ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein. Die Erinnerungen sind einfach zu viel für mich. Ich weiß, jetzt geht es ihm gut und er wird mich nicht verletzen. Das ist nur seine Weise, auf die er Sorge zeigt. Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich kann es nicht vergessen. Mit der Zeit werden die Erinnerungen schwächer aber er macht es wieder. Und wieder.

Die grünen Augen bohren sich in meine und ich versuche regelmäßig zu atmen als ich seine Gegenwart in meinem Geist spüre. Ja, belausche meine Gedanken! So wirst du erfahren, was du getan hast. Denn offensichtlich erinnert er sich daran nicht. Er hat keine Ahnung. Er hat mich bewusstlos im Bett gefunden und er hat mich geheilt. Aber ist es ihm nicht eingefallen, dass er daran schuld sein könnte?

Schließlich seufzt er und Erkenntnis breitet sich über seine Züge aus. Er lässt mich los und dreht sich um. Heiße Tränen steigen mir in die Augen und ich versuche sie schnell wegzublinzeln. Das kann ich mir nicht erlauben, vor ihm wie ein Mädchen zu weinen.

Die weiße Hand, die schon hunderte getötet hat, streicht im Vorbeigehen über den Tischrand und er presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich habe zu viel gearbeitet," murmelt er. „Das war das Ergebnis. Ich hätte nicht ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollen."

Ich senke den Blick und starre weiter meine Füße an. Das ist seine Weise 'tut mir leid' zu sagen. Etwas besseres bekomme ich nicht, das weiß ich.

„Heute Abend gehe ich fort," sagt er leise. „Ich werde ein paar Tage abwesend sein."

Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass es mich freuen würde, dass er weg geht, aber natürlich freue ich mich nicht. Seiner Meinung nach sollen das gute Nachrichten sein, denn so kann er mich nicht verletzen und denkt, ich würde gerne meine Freizeit für das Lernen und für die Arbeit im Allgemeinen benutzen, aber das würde ich nicht. Mit dem dunklen Prinzen ist alles umgekehrt.

„Mit dem dunklen Lord?" frage ich.

„Ja," sagt er. „Wir werden Ägypten besuchen. Ich arbeite gerade an einem Ritual, das ich dort ausprobieren möchte. In einem der Grabmale."

Ach so. Mehr dunkle Rituale und vielleicht auch Opferbringen. Dieses Mal reisen sie dorthin nur wegen dem Unterricht. Dunkle Grabmale, Skelette, Mumien und Schlangen, o je. Klingt spannend.

Keiner von uns scheint über das, was gestern passiert ist, reden zu wollen. Er versucht sich noch immer an alles zu erinnern und deswegen möchte er nicht darüber reden, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, was er getan oder gesagt hat und ich möchte darüber nicht reden, weil es sowieso nichts ändern kann. Ich würde lieber alles vergessen.

„Nun, ich gehe spazieren nachdem ich gegessen habe," sage ich.

Seine Verwirrung ist echt. Und als mir klar wird, dass er ahnungslos ist, spüre ich Mitleid und Liebe. Man könnte sagen, dass er meine Vergebung nicht verdient, aber Liebe ist blind. Ich würde ihm alles vergeben.

„Falls wir uns nicht sehen," sage ich leise, auf ihn zukommend und mich dabei dazu zwingend, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, „gute Reise."

Ich küsse ihn auf die Wange und blicke weg. Eine eiskalte Hand wird auf meine Taille gelegt und er dreht mich um.

„Ich werde dir etwas mitbringen," sagt er leise.

Die emotionslosen Augen schauen mich aus der Nähe an und ich unterdrücke den Drang, mich umzudrehen. Diese Angst ist irrational...

„Und bis dann kannst du in aller Ruhe weiterarbeiten," sagt er leise.

Da. Er weiß, dass ich Angst vor ihm habe und dass er Gefahr für mich darstellt. Und wenigstens auf eine seltsame Weise gibt er zu, er weiß, dass er mir wehtut. Da er weggeht, denkt er, ich werde wenigstens sicher sein. Sicher, vor ihm.

„Ich werde dich vermissen," platzt es aus mir.

Ich blinzele die Tränen weg als Verwirrung an seinen Zügen vorbeihuscht. Er versteht es nicht. Er hat wahrscheinlich gedacht, ich werde erleichtert sein, aber trotzdem bin ich noch immer hier und sage ihm, ich werde ihn vermissen. Das Monster, vor dem ich mich fürchte und das mir wehtut. Und doch... liebe ich dieses Monster. Und er kann es nicht verstehen.

Er nickt mit einem todernsten Ausdruck und streicht mir über die Wange. Ich drehe mich schnell um bevor er etwas sagen kann und atme erleichtert aus so bald ich im Korridor bin. Für ein paar Momente fühle ich mich hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Drang, ins Arbeitszimmer zu platzen und ihn richtig zu küssen und zwischen dem Gefühl von Panik und irrationaler Angst, die ich in meinem Magen spüre als ich ihm in die Augen schaue. Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein?

ooooooooooooooooo

Als ich den Speisesaal betrete, erblicke ich, zu meiner großen Überraschung und Freude, Hermine, die mühevoll ein Brötchen mit Marmelade runterzukriegen versucht. Sie blickt auf und ich lächele sie an. Zwei Opfer des dunklen Prinzen treffen sich.

„Was um Morganas Willen ist dir passiert?" platzt es aus der Hexe. „Draco! Du siehst halbtot aus!"

„Und ich bin offensichtlich nicht der einzige," sage ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Ich lasse mich ihr gegenüber nieder.

„War es der Cruciatusfluch?" frage ich, mir ein Brötchen schnappend.

Da ich jetzt hier bin, sollte ich mich bemühen, etwas zu essen. Obwohl es so scheint, dass Hermine das gleiche Problem wie ich hat. Man merkt, dass sie Schmerzen hat.

„Keine Ahnung," sagt sie leise und senkt den Blick. „Ich bin schnell in Ohnmacht gefallen. Und ich fühle mich echt beschissen."

Ich grinse breit. Das ist eindeutig Harrys Einfluss. Denn Hermine spricht normalerweise nicht so.

„Willkommen zum Club," sage ich, Marmelade über mein Brötchen schmierend.

„Du auch?" fragt sie ungläubig. „Gibt es jemanden, den er gestern nicht gefoltert hat?"

„Ja, alle, die so klug und vernünftig waren, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen," sage ich.

Sie wirft das Messer auf den Tisch und lehnt sich genervt zurück.

„Man könnte sagen, ich habe einen ernsten Fehler begangen," sagt sie leise. „Keiner verdient es, deswegen gefoltert zu werden, aber ich kann es im gewissen Sinne verstehen. Er war wütend auf mich. Ich habe beinah alles verkorkst. Wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst..."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und schaut mir direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet," sagt sie. „Danke, Draco."

„Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte es jemand anderes getan," sage ich achselzuckend. „Wir sind ein Team."

„Trotzdem," murmelt sie. „Aber du... du hast es nicht verdient. Und versuch mir dieses Mal kein Märchen zu erzählen. Er misshandelt dich. Und du hast es nicht verdient."

Ich senke den Blick und schweige. Ich möchte darüber nicht reden. Ich möchte es einfach vergessen.

„Bitte reden wir darüber nicht," spreche ich meine Gedanken laut aus. „Ich bin müde und möchte alles vergessen."

„In Ordnung," sagt sie nach einer Pause. „Aber ich denke, dass du etwas dagegen unternehmen sollst. Und wenn du ihm nichts sagen willst, dann werde ich es tun."

Und sie sieht dabei so aus, als meint sie es so. Ich kenne dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen. Wenn Hermine eine Entscheidung trifft, kann keiner sie daran hindern, das zu tun, was sie will.

„Dann machst du alles noch schlimmer," sage ich seufzend. „Ich tue es."

Sie sieht nicht überzeugt aus, aber sie sieht langsam ein, dass sie das Thema wechseln soll.

Urplötzlich wird die Tür aufgestoßen und Laetitia tritt ein, dicht von einer Elfe gefolgt.

„Miss Hermine, sie wollte Sie sehen," piepst die Elfe.

Hermines Ausdruck verändert sich augenblicklich. Ich schaue zwischen den beiden hin und her, die sich für ein paar Sekunden schweigend anstarren.

(„Ich musste kommen, um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht,") sagt Laetitia schnell. („Ich war so besorgt!")

Sie umrundet den Tisch und Hermine steht auf. Dabei sieht sie total ahnungslos aus. Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen und wie sie sich benehmen soll. Sie steht nur dumm da, Laetitia anstarrend als wäre sie ein Gespenst.

Aber Laetitia erspart ihr das Grübeln. Sie wirft sich auf sie und presst sie hart gegen ihre Brust, dabei die Augen schließend. Hermine hebt langsam die Arme und legt sie um ihre Taille. Laetitia legt ihren Kopf auf Hermines Schulter und atmet tief durch.

(„Ich hatte einen Albtraum,") flüstert das Mädchen. („Und als ich aufwachte, war ein Dämon in meinem Zimmer. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Dämon war. Ich nahm das als ein Zeichen... etwas schlechtes sei passiert.")

Ein Dämon? Memphisto? Was hat er in Laetitias Zimmer getrieben?

Zu meiner großen Überraschung – und der von Laetitia – wird Hermine rot im Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf.

(„Ich habe ihn geschickt,") sagt sie.

Laetitia schnappt nach Luft und ich weite die Augen. Seit wann arbeitet Hermine mit Dämonen?

(„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken,") sagt sie leise. („Ich hatte auch einen seltsamen Traum... und ich wollte checken, ob es dir gut geht.")

Laetitia starrt sie mit offenem Mund an, was zu Hermines schlechtem Gewissen beiträgt. Ich wiederum bin mehr an dem Dämon interessiert.

(„Hermine, seit wann arbeitest du mit Dämonen?") frage ich.

Ich glaube es nicht. Ich habe gedacht, nur der dunkle Prinz und der dunkle Lord beschäftigen sich mit so was. Dämonen sind gefährlich. Und außerdem ist es nicht einfach, einen zu beschwören. Das ist eine Kunst. Aber das wichtigste ist – wenn man es nicht richtig macht, kann es schlecht enden. Und keiner, der nicht lebensmüde ist, beschäftigt sich mit Dämonenbeschwörungen.

Hermine dreht sich mir zu.

(„Das ist eine lange Geschichte,") sagt sie ausweichend. („Aber er stellt keine Gefahr dar. Er wird nicht wieder kommen, keine Sorge.")

Die letzten Worte waren für Laetitia gemeint. Ich sehe natürlich ein, warum Hermine sich in sie bis über die beiden Ohren verliebt hat. Laetitia scheint gewisse angeborene Eleganz zu besitzen. Sie kann Debatten mit Hermine über magische Theorien führen und das soll was heißen. Sie ist charmant, freundlich und immer gutgelaunt. Und auch wenn sie jetzt vor Schock gelähmt ist, sieht sie atemberaubend aus. Ach Frauen... Ich werde sie nie verstehen können.

(„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken,") sagt Hermine in die Stille, da Laetitia sie weiter angafft.

(„Nein, es ist in Ordnung!") platzt es aus dem Mädchen. („Es ist nur... du kannst so was? Einen Dämon beschwören?")

Hermine ringt mit sich selbst. Schließlich zuckt sie mit den Achseln.

(„Komm, gehen wir spazieren,") sagt sie.

Laetitia grinst sie plötzlich an und hakt sich bei ihr ein. Hermine strahlt sie an und führt sie stolz aus dem Speisesaal heraus. Ich blicke auf meinen Teller hinunter. Na so was...

/Hermines Sicht

(„Das ist einfach faszinierend,") plappert sie begeistert weiter. („Es stört mich nicht. Schicke ihn wieder rüber. Mich stört es nicht, weil ich weiß, dass du es getan hast.")

Viele Sachen, die Laetitia sagt, kann man auf mehrere Weisen verstehen. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, was sie von mir hält. Sie ist von allem fasziniert und auch wenn wir geküsst haben, habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie nicht weiß, was das für sie bedeutet. Ich wiederum möchte, dass es etwas bedeutet.

(„Du bist eine mächtige Schwarzmagierin,") fährt sie mit glitzernden Augen fort. („Ich muss meinen Eltern davon erzählen. Sie werden dich jeden Tag zum Abendessen einladen!")

Ihre Begeisterung und Verwunderung schmeicheln mir, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie manchmal nur mit mir redet und mir gegenüber so warm und freundlich ist, weil ich die beste Freundin von dem dunklen Prinzen bin. Und das möchte ich nicht. Ich wünsche mir, sie könnte mich als eine Person sehen – und ja, mich vielleicht so lieben wie ich sie liebe. Ich möchte, dass sie so offen mit mir spricht, wie sie mit mir in meinem Traum gesprochen hat. Das ist die Version von Laetitia, die mir am liebsten wäre. Ich brauche ihre Verwunderung nicht, auch wenn sie angenehm ist.

(„Erzähle mir von deinem Traum,") sage ich.

Dabei höre ich mich wie Harry an. Er macht so was, er teilt Befehle aus, die auf erstem Blick wie Vorschläge aussehen.

(„Es war schrecklich,") murmelt Laetitia.

Mal sehen, ob sie mir die Wahrheit erzählt. Denn ich weiß, wovon sie geträumt hat. Aber ich weiß nicht, von wem sie sich versteckt hat. Jemand hat sie verfolgt und wollte ihr etwas antun und ich habe sie gerettet. Aber wer war dieser Person?

(„Ich war wieder im alten Haus meiner Eltern,") sagt sie. („Und... jemand ist mir gefolgt. Er wollte mir wehtun.")

(„Wer?") frage ich sofort.

Laetitias Wangen werden leicht rosa und sie schüttelt den Kopf.

(„Keine Ahnung, ein Fremder,") sagt sie, obwohl er mir klar ist, dass es eine Lüge ist.

(„Vielleicht der dunkle Prinz?") versuche ich es.

Ihre Reaktion sagt mir alles. Sie schluckt und senkt den Blick. Sie ist eine schlechte Lügnerin.

(„Es ist ganz in Ordnung. Manchmal jagt er auch mir Angst ein. Es ist wirklich nichts peinliches, wenn man sich vor ihm fürchtet,") sage ich sanft. („Was ist dann passiert?")

(„Du bist gekommen,") flüstert sie, offensichtlich für den Themawechsel dankbar. („Du hast mir geholfen, zu entkommen.")

Wir verfallen in Stille. Schön, wir haben einmal geküsst. Aber wie mache ich es wieder? Alles, woran ich denken kann, während wir durch den Garten schlendern, ist, wann und wie ich sie küsse.

(„Ich habe auch von dir geträumt,") gestehe ich. Vielleicht wird das helfen. („Du hast die Geige gespielt.")

Sie lächelt mich an und ihr Ausdruck hellt sich auf. Wenn sie so lächelt, habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Zeit still steht.

(„Aber du warst anders,") fahre ich fort. Warum erzähle ich ihr all das? Bin ich verrückt? („Du... warst ein Engel. Und du hast himmlische Musik erzeugt. So was habe ich noch nie gehört.")

(„Hat mein Geigenspielen solch einen Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen?") fragt sie verwundert.

(„Ja,") sage ich ehrlich.

(„Und siehst du mich wirklich als einen Engel?") fragt sie die peinlichste Frage, die es gibt.

Die stahlblauen Augen schauen mich aus der Nähe an und die Welt verschwindet um mich herum.

(„Ja,") öffne ich meine Seele zu ihr. („Als einen Engel, der mir den Atem verschlingt.")

Für eine Sekunde lang starrt sie mich schweigend an und alles, woran ich denken kann ist, wie ich mir am liebsten eine verpassen würde. Dann –

(„Und ich sehe dich als einen schwarzen Engel, von dessen Macht und Schönheit ich mich angezogen fühle,") sagt sie schließlich. („Ich habe nie so jemanden kennengelernt.")

Ich kann mich nicht von der Stelle rühren als sie langsam meine Hand in ihre nimmt und den Blick senkt. Als sie wieder ihren Blick hebt, ihre stahlblauen Augen glitzern.

(„Küsst du mich?") fragt sie einfach.

Mit dieser Frage hat sie all meine Debatten und all meine Zweifel zunichte gemacht. Ich mache einen Elefanten aus einer Fliege und neige dazu, alles zu verkomplizieren. Aber sie, mit ihrer beinah kindischen Einstellung, kann all das mit nur einem Schlag zerstören und meine Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen. Sie ist etwas unglaubliches. Ich machte Theater, als ich sie besuchen ging. Und ich habe mich selbst wochenlang gequält und mir überlegt, was ich ihr sagen soll und wie. Und dann ist alles von sich selbst passiert. Wir haben einfach in ihrem Zimmer geredet, sie hat Geige für mich gespielt und wir haben geküsst. Kein Theater, keine Explosionen, keine philosophischen Debatten. Es ist einfach passiert. Und damals kam es mir wie die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt vor.

Jetzt ist es auch so. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich sie zu einer Bank führen soll. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie wir uns darauf setzen. Ich habe mir überlegt, ob ich zuerst ihre Hand nehmen soll oder sie gleich küssen soll. Ich habe mir auch überlegt, ob ich es bei dem Brunnen tun soll. Man muss schließlich den richtigen Moment dafür auswählen. Man muss alles sorgfältig vorbereiten. Ich habe mir den Kopf damit zerbrochen und jetzt stellt sie mir die Frage als wäre es etwas selbstverständliches.

Langsam streiche ich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht während die stahlblauen Augen mich noch immer ohne zu blinzeln und ohne Angst anschauen. Und als ich mir überlege, wie ich es tun soll, lehnt sie sich nach vorne und ich ziehe sie automatisch zu mir. Es ist so einfach... so unkompliziert... und ich habe ein Wirrwarr im Kopf wegen all dem Nachdenken, wie man eine Person, in die man verliebt ist, küssen soll. Einfach so. Sich nach vorne beugen und sie küssen.

Sie legt ihre Arme um meinen Hals und presst sich härter gegen mich. Sie atmet tief durch die Nase und das Geräusch und ihre leidenschaftliche Reaktion wecken etwas seltsames in mir. Ich habe nie Leidenschaft gespürt; und ich habe nie Erregung mit einer Person gespürt. Klar, ich hatte Phantasien, aber jeder hat so was. Aber in diesem Moment wird mir peinlich klar, wie sehr ich mich von ihr angezogen fühle. Die Reaktion meines Körpers ist nicht zu leugnen. Ich presse sie reflexartig härter gegen mich und lege meine Arme um ihre winzige Taille. Ihre Hände beginnen langsam über meinen Rücken zu wandern und mir wird auf einmal sehr, sehr heiß. Ihre Hände scheinen Magie auszustrahlen, die eine einzigartige Wirkung auf mich hat und meine Haut, trotz der Kleidung, brennt unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Ich fühle mich so an, als könnte ich platzen. Aus der Haut fahren. Etwas unglaubliches tun. So hoch springen bis ich auf den Mond lande und da ein wirklich dummes und fröhliches Lied singen.

Meine Nase ist voll von ihrem Geruch und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte immer diesen Geruch dabei haben, sodass er mich auf sie erinnert. Mein Kopf ist vollkommen leer und alles, was in diesem Moment für mich existiert, ist der Engel in meinen Armen, der mich leidenschaftlich küsst und sich an mich presst; dessen Arme beinah verzweifelt meinen Rücken erkundigen; und dessen Zunge zusammen mit meiner einen wilden Tanz tanzt. Und falls ich es früher bezweifelt habe, weiß ich jetzt, dass dieses Gefühl echt ist. Es ist wahr; alles, wovon ich geträumt und was ich mir herbeigewünscht habe, ist wahr geworden. Mein Engel möchte mich; und sie ist heute hergekommen um sich zu vergewissern, dass es mir gut geht. Sie möchte nicht nur eine Freundin von mir sein. Sie möchte meine Freundin sein. Dieser Kuss und ihre Reaktion beweisen es und ich brauche keine mündlichen oder schriftlichen Beweise. Und das Gefühl des Triumphs, das jetzt in meinem Inneren brennt, lässt sich mit nichts vergleichen. Ich habe den Eindruck, ich sei allmächtig und ich könne alles erreichen, was ich mir vorstelle. Wenn das Liebe ist... ist Liebe in der Tat etwas unglaubliches.


	16. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Hazuki: Ja, es wird auch EN3 geben, das verspreche ich dir :)

Cassie

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 15 – Die dunklen Lords des Ägyptens

Kochendheiße Luft vibriert in der Ferne und die Sonne scheint noch größer als normal zu sein. Wohin auch immer ich blicke, sehe ich nur den Sand, der sich auf den ersten Blick unendlich in alle Richtungen erstreckt. Es sind keine Wolken in Sicht, nur die Sonne, die unbarmherzig die Wüste erhitzt, sodass man bald das Gefühl bekommt, man sitzt in einem Ofen und wird zu Tode gebacken. Jetzt weiß ich, wie die Kuchen sich fühlen, wenn man sie in den Ofen steckt.

Vielleicht könnte man, mithilfe eines Kühlzaubers und eines Nachfüllzaubers für meine Reiseflasche auch den Anblick genießen, gäbe es nicht den Gestank der Kamele und die Langweile.

Wir reiten so schon seit Stunden. Wenn der dunkle Lord 'Ägypten' gesagt hat, habe ich mir die Pyramiden und Grabmale vorgestellt, aber nie so etwas. Vielleicht steckt doch ein Romantiker in mir.

Ich fahre hoch als mein Kamel einen entsetzlichen Ruf von sich gibt und Lord Voldemort, dessen Kamel meinem folgt, gluckst als er sich im Sattel umdreht.

„Das ist auch ein Teil des Unterrichts, weißt du," sagt er breit grinsend, merkend, dass ich meine Robe über die Nase gezogen habe, um ja nicht vom Gestank tot umzukippen.

„Was denn?" frage ich genervt. „Der Gestank?"

„Nein," erwidert der dunkle Lord, der anmutig im Sattel sitzt und von nichts gestört zu sein scheint, sondern sich höchst interessiert umschaut.

Der Mann ist unglaublich. Wie kann er nur so ruhig im Sattel sitzen? Mein Hintern ist ganz schön steif und ich habe keine Ahnung, wann wir unser Ziel endlich erreichen. Bis dahin werde ich wohl keinen Hintern mehr besitzen und kaum noch laufen können. Und über meine Geschlechtsteile könnte man auch was sagen... Ich hoffe nur, dass sie noch immer 'funktionsfähig' sind nachdem ich endlich dieses Kamel loswerde.

„Sondern die physische Anstrengung," fährt der dunkle Lord seelenruhig fort. „Ein dunkler Magier ist immer auf alles gefasst und genießt jede Herausforderung und sieht sie als eine Chance, etwas zu lernen und weiter zu wachsen."

Ich fluche in den Bart und schüttele den Kopf. Ich wollte ein dunkles Ritual im Grabmal durchführen und so was war mir nicht im Kopf. Ich bin ein Zauberer; dazu bin ich auch der dunkle Prinz – warum soll ich all das erdulden? Wir hätten dorthin apparieren oder einen fliegenden Teppich benutzen können.

Ein Zischen ertönt aus den Tiefen meiner weißen Robe und Amus Kopf erscheint. Er züngelt mit der Zunge, als versuche er festzustellen, woher der Gestank herkommt.

~Meister,~ zischt er leise.

~Ich weiß, es stinkt höllisch,~ sage ich augenrollend.

~Hoffentlich kommen wir bald zu einem Ort, an dem es genug Wasser für Sie gibt, um sich zu waschen,~ meint die Schlange.

~Was?~ wiederhole ich ungläubig. ~Ich bin es nicht, sondern das Tier, das ich reite.~

Die Schlange scheint wieder die Luft zu beschnüffeln.

~Das ist ekelhaft,~ ist Amu der Meinung, die Augen kurz schließend, als ringe er mit Ohnmacht.

~Ich stimme zu,~ sage ich finster.

~Warum kann ich euch nicht selbst folgen?~ fragt die Schlange, die wieder ihren Kopf in meine Robe hinein zieht.

~Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen,~ sage ich seufzend. ~Weil der große Lord Voldemort behauptet, wir brauchen einen Führer. Und er behauptet auch, dass der Führer zwei riesige Schlangen etwas merkwürdig finden würde. Und warum wir ihn einfach nicht mit einem Fluch belegt haben, frag mich bloß nicht, denn ich weiß es nicht. Mein Lehrer scheint einen guten Plan zu haben. Und hier liegt das Wort 'gut' wohl im Auge des Betrachters.~

Amu und Nagini sind verkleinert worden und so weit ich weiß, hat Amus Mutter die Mehrheit der Reise in seiner Robe verbracht. Und so wie es scheint, schläft sie wie ein Klotz denn dieser Gestank hätte auch die Toten geweckt.

„Wir kommen bald an," sagt unser Anführer, sich im Sattel umdrehend. Amu versteckt schnell den Kopf und wird ganz still. „Wir können in der Oase übernachten."

Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue mich verzweifelt um. Eine Oase! Da gibt es sicherlich Wasser, sodass ich diesen Gestank abwaschen kann. Und was machen wir bitteschön mit dem Mann, wenn wir ins Grabmal reingehen?

Wenn ich gedacht habe, dass ich Schluss mit Meisterplänen und seltsamen Ideen gemacht habe, indem ich Dumbledore Nummer eins getötet habe, habe ich mich wahrscheinlich geirrt. Voldemort scheint noch schlimmer zu sein. Anscheinend wenn er nicht weiß, was er mir sagen soll, warum wir etwas auf eine bestimmte Weise tun, sagt er nur, es sei ein Teil des Unterrichts.

„Sehr schön," sagt Voldemort begeistert.

Ich schnaube und höre ein genauso ironisches Zischen aus den Tiefen meiner Robe.

„Mein Sohn und ich würden gerne etwas essen," sagt Lord Voldemort.

Das hat sich schon das erste Mal komisch angehört und es hört sich noch immer komisch an. Denn in Ägypten spiele ich seinen Sohn, der Ägyptologie studiert und die Pyramiden und seltene Grabmale besuchen möchte. Dass ich erst sechzehn bin, scheint keine Rolle zu spielen. Warum all das notwendig war, ist mir schleierhaft.

~Darf ich jetzt rauskommen?~ fragt eine verzweifelte Stimme aus meiner Robe als ich mithilfe von ein wenig Magie von dem Kamel hinunter springe. Sonst hätte ich umkippen können. Meine Beine gehorchen mir nicht und mein Hintern fühlt sich wie eine Holzplatte an.

~Denkst du, dass du der einzige bist, der Probleme hat?~ frage ich genervt und so leise wie ich kann. ~Schön, von mir aus. Ich werde dich vergrößern, nur für den Fall, dass es hier gefährliche Tiere gibt.~

~Danke, Meister,~ erwidert die erleichterte Schlange, die schnell aus meiner Robe heraus kriecht.

„Meister," sage ich im Unterton, mich mit einem Sandwich in Hand bei Voldemort niederlassend, „was machen wir mit dem Muggel? Wann werden wir ihn los?"

Lord Voldemort zieht anmutig sein eigenes Sandwich hervor und wirft mir einen scharfen Blick zu.

Der Führer ist momentan bei dem Kamelen, oder soll ich sagen, mit den stinkenden, lauten Wesen, an der Wasserquelle. Das Waschen kann warten – ich muss wissen, was im Kopf des dunklen Lords vorgeht.

„Warum sollen wir etwas loswerden, was uns noch vom Nutzen sein kann?" fragt er. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig, mein Lehrling."

„Wir werden ihn hier mit den Kamelen stehen lassen," sagt er, in Richtung einen Haufen Steine, der laut dem Führer, ein Grabmal ist. „Und wenn es Nacht wird, gehen wir rein."

„Ausgezeichnet," sage ich aufgeregt. Die langen Stunden der Langweile, der Hitze und des Gestanks haben sich doch, allem Anschein nach, gelohnt.

„Auch wenn es schon hunderte und tausende Jahre her ist, seit ein Zauberer das Grabmal betreten hat und Magie da drin benutzt hat, werden wir es spüren können," fährt er fort. „Ich habe dieses Grabmal in meiner Jugend besucht. Also ist wenigstens meine Magie noch immer da."

„Was habt Ihr da drin gemacht?" frage ich neugierig.

„Ein Transformationsritual," erwidert der dunkle Lord ohne zu blinzeln. Offensichtlich bekomme ich keine weitere Erklärung. „Der Ort erleichtert den Fluss der Magie und viele dunkle Magier haben in vergangenen Zeiten hier gearbeitet und Rituale durchgeführt. Du wirst wissen, worüber ich spreche, so bald du reingehst."

„Wir werden auch die Hieroglyphen untersuchen," fährt er zufrieden fort. „Zweifelsohne werden sie sich als interessant erweisen."

„Warum kommt keiner hierher?" frage ich neugierig. „Ich sehe keine Touristen und wir haben keinen auf unserem Weg hierher gesehen. Ägypten wimmelt vor Touristen. Also warum kommen sie nicht hierher?"

„Weil der Ort verflucht ist," erwidert der dunkle Lord grinsend. „Vor etwa fünfzig Jahren wurde das Grabmal gefunden und Wissenschaftler und Erforscher wollten rein. Alle sind früher oder später auf merkwürdigste Weisen gestorben. Zudem ist der Eingang eingestürzt also können die Muggel sowieso nicht mehr rein gehen. Wir aber schon."

Er hat meine Neugier geweckt. Natürlich kennt sich der dunkle Lord mit solchen Orten gut aus. Und natürlich fühlt sich jeder Schwarzmagier von verfluchten Orten angezogen.

„Das Grabmal ist das Grab eines Priesters, das heißt, eines Magiers, der einmal in den altägyptischen Tempeln gedient hat. Er war ein Zauberer, oder um genauer zu sein, ein dunkler Zauberer. Er hatte eine kleine Gruppe Auserwählten, mit denen er seine Geheimnisse teilte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sein Wissen in falsche Hände fällt, also hat er das Grabmal im Voraus bauen lassen und er hat den Eingang mit einem hübschen Fluch belegt. Für einen Hellmagier wäre dieser Fluch tödlich – für einen Schwarzmagier jedoch nicht."

„Klingt äußerst interessant," sage ich begeistert.

„Ich möchte, dass du die Inschriften kopierst," fährt der dunkle Lord fort. „Wir werden sie studieren. Als ich zuletzt hier war, hatte ich nicht viel Zeit, um mich damit zu beschäftigen."

„Und was denkt unser Führer, wohin wir gehen?" frage ich neugierig.

„Er denkt, wir werden uns das Grabmal nur von draußen anschauen," sagt der dunkle Lord sachlich.

Bald kommt der Ägypter mit Wasser zurück und ich stehe auf, um mich zu waschen. Ich denke, dass mir drei Seifen nicht helfen würden, den Gestank abzuwaschen, aber man muss sich anpassen. Schließlich scheint unser Ausflug ins Grabmal es wert zu sein.

oooooooooooooooooo

Als die Sonne tiefer und tiefer sinkt, steht der dunkle Lord auf und fragt den Ägypter, ob er ihm gewisse Kräuter zeigen kann. Ich bleibe da und esse weiter. Ich weiß, dass er etwas vorhat. Ich kenne den Ausdruck, den er hatte, als er aufstand. In zehn Minuten kehrt er alleine zurück und nickt mir zu.

„Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert," sagt er ruhig. „Und um die Kamele auch. Deine Schlange hat allem Anschein nach etwas zum Fressen gefunden, denn sie liegt zusammengerollt auf einem Stein und sonnt sich."

„Schlangenschwein," murmele ich. „Wenn er noch größer wird, werde ich meine Gemächer im Schloss seinetwegen vergrößern müssen."

„Er ist männlich," antwortet der dunkle Lord sachlich. „Es ist nur logisch, dass er größer als Nagini wird. Andererseits wachsen die Begleiter eines Magiers je nach der Macht des Magiers. Und Amu ist in der Tat ziemlich groß geworden."

„Habt Ihr etwa erwartet, dass er nach dem Binden an mich klein bleibt?" frage ich herausfordernd.

Der dunkle Lord gluckst und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Lacroix hat sich gemeldet, während wir gereist sind," sagt er beiläufig. „Er wurde zum Minister ernannt."

Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? So was wichtiges? Das heißt natürlich, dass Frankreich der dunklen Seite gehört, denn jetzt steht es unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens. Lacroix wird alle Beamten, die auf hohen und wichtigen Stellen im Ministerium arbeiten, mit Todessern ersetzen. Wenn es noch nicht klar ist, wer er ist und was da vorgeht, wird es bald ziemlich klar sein, wenn er die schwarze Fahne aufhängt. Lacroix sollte ein paar Bodyguards besorgen, denn man weiß ja nie, wem etwas dummes einfällt.

„Mal sehen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt," sagt der dunkle Lord und schaut in die Ferne. „Ägypten, wiederum... Es gibt eine Menge dunkle Magier, die den uralten Wegen folgen. Und die magische Regierung des Landes erlaubt so was natürlich nicht. Sie glauben an die moderne Welt und nicht an das altägyptische Wissen. Idioten."

Er schnaubt und presst die Lippen zusammen.

„Es ist wohl möglich, dass wir uns demnächst Ägypten zuwenden," fährt er nachdenklich fort. „Wir werden sehen. Bist du bereit? Hast du das Ritual dabei? Bring auch ein paar Dolche mit."

Mit Stäben in den Händen verlassen wir die Oase und durchqueren die kurze Strecke, welche die Oase von dem Grabmal teilt. Mit jedem Schritt in die Richtung von dem Haufen Stein wächst meine Aufregung. Die erstickende Hitze wird von einer angenehmen Brise ersetzt und bald wird es draußen ganz schön angenehm sein. Aber ich weiß, dass die Temperaturen nachts ziemlich niedrig sind und dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht nur einen, sondern mehrere Wärmezauber brauchen werde. Der Führer hat uns gesagt, es gebe eine Menge Schlangen in der Wüste, aber das stellt kein Problem für uns dar. Eigentlich würde es mich freuen, mit einer ägyptischen Schlange zu sprechen. Ich frage mich, ob sie mir was nützliches sagen könnte. Aber leider habe ich weder in der Wüste noch in der Oase eine Schlange gesehen. Ob sie vielleicht Amu und Nagini riechen können und sich versteckt haben?

Der Mond ist nur halbvoll aber trotzdem bietet er uns genug Licht, um nicht die ganze Zeit mit glühenden Stäben laufen zu müssen. Als der dunkle Lord aber direkt vor dem Grabmal innehält, hebt er seinen Stab in die Höhe und lässt seine Spitze rot aufglühen. Der Anblick von Lord Voldemort komplett in weiß angezogen ist etwas, woran ich mich werde gewöhnen müssen. Ich soll mal ein Foto von ihm in dieser Robe machen. Weiß passt zu ihm sowie eine Tutu zu einem Tiger.

„Direkt hinter dieser Wand befindet sich ein schmaler Korridor," sagt er. „Mir ist es gelungen, es erst nach ein paar Stunden festzustellen. Jetzt aber weiß ich, dass er sich da befindet. Wir werden aber nicht apparieren, denn es ist zu riskant. Wir werden unsere Schattenformen benutzen."

Die Gabe jedes Nekromantikers, die sich bisher als sehr nützlich erwiesen hat. Man versinkt einfach in die geistige Welt und kann sich in dieser Form blitzschnell durch Raum bewegen. Dabei stellen natürlich Wände kein Problem dar. Das Problem ist nur, die Schattenform zu behalten.

Der Ring, den mir der dunkle Lord gegeben hat, besteht aus einem Stein, der es für den Zauberer leichter macht, die geistige Welt zu spüren und darin zu versinken. Normalerweise erfordert so was ungebrochene Konzentration, was ich schon im Haus, in dem wir den Geist von Mark gefunden haben, begriffen habe. Aber dieser Ring, oder eher, das Ringauge, ist dabei sehr hilfreich. Ich habe gewusst, was er macht, so bald ich ihn in die Hand genommen habe. Er strahlte eine gewisse Macht aus, die mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Nekromantische Magie bietet einem ein sehr spezifisches Gefühl, das man leicht erkennt. Und dieser Ring ist dazu geeignet, nekromantische Magie leichter fließen zu lassen. Genauso wie die Steine auf meinem zweiten Stab den Fluss der dunklen Magie im Allgemeinen erleichtern.

„Alles klar?" fragt der dunkle Lord. Ich nicke nur. „Schön, folge mir."

Er verschwindet und ich tauche schnell in die geistige Welt ein, ihm folgend. Für jemandem, der zuschaut, würden wir natürlich wie zwei Schatten vorkommen, genauso wie Dämonen in die geistige Welt versinken können. Ich wiederum kann den dunklen Lord ziemlich klar sehen. Er saust durch die steinige Wand und ich tue es ihm gleich. Das war komisch. Ich habe so was noch nie versucht. Durch Wände zu laufen, in welcher Form auch immer... Tja, ich bin zu jener Zeit die zerfallenen Treppen hinauf geschwebt, aber derzeit habe ich darüber nicht nachgedacht. Und damals hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie man diese Fähigkeit nennt und dass es eine nekromantische Macht ist.

So bald wir an der anderen Seite sind, öffne ich mich zu der materiellen Welt und atme tief durch. Der dunkle Lord dreht sich mühevoll mit dem Stab in Hand um, der den schmalen Korridor in unheimlich rotes Licht taucht. Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht klaustrophobisch. Denn es gibt kaum genug Platz, um sich umzudrehen. Hier gibt es keine Hieroglyphen aber ich fühle mich ein wenig seltsam. Wahrscheinlich weil ich die verbraucht Luft einatme. Andererseits kann es etwas mit dem Grabmal an sich zu tun haben. Etwas hier riecht sehr angenehm was mir sagt, dass der Ort vor dunkler Magie trieft.

„Komm," hallt die Stimme des dunklen Lords im Korridor. „Gehen wir in die Kammer."

Als ich ihm folge und versuche, nicht meine Ellbogen gegen die Wände zu stoßen, denn der Korridor ist so eng, dass eine dicke Person nicht reinpassen würde, trete ich auf etwas, was knackt. Es hat sich wie ein Tierschädel angefühlt. Wahrscheinlich eine Ratte. Gibt es Ratten hier? Wie sind sie denn reingekommen, wenn der Eingang eingestürzt ist?

Der dunkle Lord biegt um die Ecke und die nächste Sekunde finde ich mich in einer geräumigen Kammer. Und so bald ich sie betreten habe, ist mir etwas entgegengeschlagen. Ist es ein Geruch oder ein Gefühl? Schwer zu sagen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund verspüre ich auf einmal den Drang, leise zu sprechen und ganz still zu sein. Diese Kammer trieft vor Magie. Vor dunkler Magie. Ich konzentriere mich auf meine Magiesicht und schaue mich um. Sie ist überall. Und so weit ich feststellen kann, ist die Mehrheit davon uralt. Ich sehe verschiedene Inschriften und Symbole, die in der Luft schweben, die aber noch kaum erkennbar sind. Aber die Hieroglyphen, die nur mit meiner Magiesicht sichtbar sind, sind noch immer da. Vielleicht weil man sie tausendmal benutzt hat? Oder weil sie ganz frisch sind? Leider kann das mir meine Magiesicht nicht sagen.

Ein Schauder läuft mir über den Rücken. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was die Ägypter hier getan haben, aber was auch immer es war, war es etwas bemerkenswertes und mächtiges. Es gibt einen Thron an einer der Wände, der jedoch noch immer besetzt ist. Die Überreste von einem Menschen sind da. Seine Hände liegen noch immer auf den Handlehnen und sein Blick scheint in die Ferne gerichtet zu sein. Ist das der Priester, von dem der dunkle Lord gesprochen hat?

Es gibt auch ein Steinsims, auf dem ein paar Gegenstände stehen. Einer von ihnen war offensichtlich so eine Art Kelch, den sie für die Rituale benutzt haben. Da stehen die Überreste von einem Dolch und einer kleinen Schale... Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte sehen, was genau sie hier getrieben haben. Denn so wie es scheint, haben sie die gleichen Sachen für dunkle Rituale benutzt, wie wir es heutzutage tun. Sehr interessant.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir problemlos reingekommen sind?" frage ich den dunklen Lord, dessen Augen wie verrückt glitzern.

Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Er ist außer sich. Er fühlt sich wie ein Kind im Süßwarenladen und er würde am liebsten gleich mit dem Ritual anfangen. Ich kann es nachvollziehen. Der Ort an sich trieft vor Magie und meine eigene scheint darauf zu reagieren.

„Weil wir Schwarzmagier sind," sagt er einfach. „Der Zauber – oder eher der Fluch – erkennt es. Der Fluch erkennt die Magieaura und nicht den magischen Kern von einem, also ist es wichtig, was für Magie man benutzt und nicht was für einen Kern man hat. Ein Hellmagier hätte vielleicht reinkommen können aber er wäre nicht weit gekommen. Er hätte es nicht gleich bemerkt, aber mit der Zeit hätte sich der Fluch aktiviert und er wäre gestorben."

„Das klingt kompliziert," sage ich neugierig. Sein Enthusiasmus ist echt ansteckend. „Wie macht man so was?"

„Ach ja, das ist eine sehr spannende Frage," sagt der dunkle Lord mit einem breiten Grinsen. Nur solche Sachen können ihn so aufregen. Wenn er wegen einem gefährlichen Fluch so aufgeregt ist, erinnert er mich an Hermine. „Und heute werden wir es endlich herausfinden."

„Wie denn?" frage ich verwirrt.

Der dunkle Lord wirft mir einen 'bist du beschränkt' Blick zu.

„Wir werden natürlich den Geist des Priesters beschwören," sagt er sachlich. „Mithilfe deines Rituals auf Ägyptisch. Ich denke, dies hier ist der perfekte Ort dafür."

„Oh ja," sage ich enthusiastisch. Die kleine Flamme der Aufregung wird in meinem Inneren zu einem wilden Feuer und ich schaue mich begeistert um. Ich wollte eigentlich das Ritual ausprobieren, das ich vor kurzem geschrieben habe, aber das klingt besser. „Ja, das würde mir sehr gefallen."

Der dunkle Lord gluckst und beginnt kommentarlos Sachen aus seinen Taschen hervorzuziehen, die wir für das Ritual brauchen werden. Ich tue es ihm gleich. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, den Geist eines Zauberers, der schon seit tausenden von Jahren tot ist, zu beschwören. Er kann uns spannende Antworten geben und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir auch etwas neues herausfinden werden. Ich möchte wissen, wie sie in seiner Zeit Rituale durchgeführt haben. Was genau sie gemacht haben. Und sicherlich bekomme ich wertvolle Ideen, die ich für meine eigene Arbeit benutzen kann. Davon ausgehend, dass er mit uns sprechen möchte. Aber warum nicht? Schließlich war er ein dunkler Zauberer und er sollte es als eine Ehre betrachten, mit dem heutigen Vertreter der Dunkelheit und seinem Erben sprechen zu können.

„Kennst du das Ritual auswendig?" fragt der dunkle Lord, der gerade eine Kerze stablos anzündet.

„Ja," sage ich achselzuckend. Ich habe auch dieses Ritual dabei, aber natürlich ist es besser, wenn man nicht ständig von einem Papier ablesen muss.

„Das ist gut," sagt er und nickt.

Beide so aufgeregt, dass wir nicht miteinander reden wollen, falls es nicht notwendig ist, widmen wir uns den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual. Natürlich heißt das Ritual, dass wir die Überreste der Leiche zerstören werden, aber wir werden wenigstens mit dem Geist des Priesters reden können. Langsam beginne ich den magischen Kreis in rot zu zeichnen während der dunkle Lord mit den Kerzen beschäftigt ist. Schließlich werden wir unsere Stäbe nicht die ganze Zeit dafür benutzen können und sollen unsere Hände frei haben. Wenn er mit den Kerzen fertig ist, beschwört er eine rot glühende Kugel, die er hoch schweben lässt, bis sie wie ein seltsamer Kronleuchter unter der Decke schweben bleibt. Er zündet den Weihrauch an und setzt sich ohne weiteres auf den Boden im Kreis, dabei seinen Blick auf die Mumie fixierend. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.

„Wie lautet sein Name?" frage ich den dunklen Lord.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein," sagt er. „Aber du brauchst ihn nicht. Sag nur 'der Priester der Dunkelheit'. Das wird genügen, denn wir befinden uns ja in seinem Grabmal."

Ich nicke und wende mich der Mumie zu. Der Raum wird totenstill und ich kann die Spannung in der Luft deutlich spüren. Es ist, als warte der Raum auch nur darauf, dass der Priester wieder zum Leben kommt.

Vielleicht wäre es viel wirksamer, wenn das Ritual auf Ägyptisch wäre, aber es wäre einfach zu viel für mich. Es gibt genug auch ohne das zu tun. Latein ist mir bekannt und jetzt kann ich auch einfache Sätze alleine zusammenbauen.

Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen. Langsam lasse ich mich in die Gestalt von Anubis schlüpfen und verspüre dabei etwas seltsames. Es ist so kinderleicht, es zu tun. Ob dieser Raum und die Magie, die in ihm lebt, mir dabei helfen? Oder haben die Magier auch die Gestalt von Anubis für etwas benutzt, sodass die Überreste ihrer Magie meine Leistungen erleichtern?

(„Ich bin Anpu, der Gott der Toten und der Gott der Grabmale. Ich bin derjenige, der im Reich der Einbalsamierten weilt,") höre ich meine eigene Stimme.

(„Und heute rufe ich die Seele dieses Priesters der Dunkelheit zu mir, aus der Unterwelt und zurück zur Welt der Lebendigen. Kehre zurück zum Ort, an dem dein Körper seine Ruhe gefunden hat! Ich, Anpu, bei meiner Macht, gebe dir einen Körper!")

Während ich so arbeite, starrt der dunkle Lord seine Hände an und murmelt. So wie es scheint, ist es ein Spruch auf Ägyptisch, den er ständig wiederholt. Aber ich soll ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Ich soll meine Konzentration nicht verlieren. Obwohl so bald ich mit dem Ritual angefangen habe, habe ich mich so gefühlt, als wisse ich genau, was ich tun muss. Alles scheint zu fließen...

Ein plötzliches Beben erschüttert das Grabmal und ich lasse meine Hände sinken, den Blick auf die Mumie fixierend. Die rote Kugel, die über unseren Köpfen schwebt, bewegt sich leicht in einer unsichtbaren und unheimlichen Brise. Den Atem anhaltend, warte ich ab. Der dunkle Lord hat in der Zwischenzeit mit seinen Sprüchen aufgehört und jetzt sitzt auch er ganz still und starrt die Mumie an.

Urplötzlich gehen alle Kerzen aus und ich schnappe nach Luft. Die ganze Kammer wird in Finsternis getaucht und für einen Moment lang überlege ich mir, ob ich meinen Stab aufglühen lassen soll. Der dunkle Lord steht aber auf und kommt auf mich zu. Er legt eine Hand auf meine und denkt: 'Nein. Lass es so sein.'

„Wer ruft den Priester?" ertönt urplötzlich eine heisere Stimme aus der Richtung des Throns.

„Ich, der dunkle Prinz und der Erbe der Dunkelheit," sage ich laut.

„Und ich, der dunkle Lord und der Vertreter der Dunkelheit," sagt die Stimme von Lord Voldemort neben mir. „Erscheine!"

Zwei Augen erscheinen in der Finsternis, die uns ohne zu blinzeln anschauen. Wirklich – denkt er, er kann uns Angst einjagen? Weiß er, mit wem er eigentlich redet?

„Schwarzmagier," flüstert die heisere Stimme des Priesters.

Nur jetzt wird mir klar, dass ich mir umsonst den Kopf damit zerbrochen habe, ob ich ihn verstehen würde oder nicht. Denn seine Stimme ist eigentlich eine gedankliche Stimme, die ich problemlos verstehen kann. Obwohl, wenn ich zurück spreche, spreche ich auf Englisch.

Der Priester tritt ins Licht der roten Kugel Voldemorts und mustert mich. Also hat es geklappt. Er hat einen Körper. Er trägt offensichtlich die Kleidung, die er im Moment seines Todes getragen hat. Sein Oberkörper ist nackt, aber er trägt ein Amulett um seinen Hals. Man kann nicht deutlich sehen, wie lang sein Haar ist, weil er Kopfschmuck trägt, aber so weit ich sehen kann, ist es pechschwarz. Hatten alle Ägypter schwarzes Haar? Interessant.

„Das ist der Ort, an dem mein Körper begraben worden ist?" flüstert der Priester, sich schnell umschauend. „Und ihr habt mein Grab geschändet."

„Weil wir mit deinem Geist reden wollten," antworte ich.

Wie kommt es, dass er sich an alles erinnert? Er weiß, dass er tot ist und dass das hier sein Grabmal ist. Das ist interessant.

„Was heißt dein Titel, dunkler Prinz?" fragt der Priester neugierig.

„Dass ich der Erbe des dunklen Lords bin," sage ich, auf den todernsten dunklen Lord deutend, dessen Augen wie Onyxe glitzern.

„Sein Lehrling?" fragt der Priester. „Das kann ich verstehen. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihr den uralten Traditionen der dunklen Magie folgt. Ich vermute, dass ich schon längst tot bin?"

„Seit tausenden von Jahren," beantwortet der dunkle Lord seine Frage.

Der Priester nickt nur und neigt den Kopf zur Seite. Man kann deutlich die gut bekannte Arroganz und Autorität in ihm sehen, die man in jedem dunklen Magier sehen kann. Man sieht gleich, dass er ein dunkler Zauberer ist. Aber die Tatsache, dass er sich gar nicht über die Tatsache aufregt, dass er schon seit tausenden von Jahren tot ist, verwirrt mich.

„Der Vertreter der Dunkelheit..." murmelt er zu sich. „In meiner Zeit habe ich auch solch einen ähnlichen Titel getragen. Und es freut mich, dass man die edlen Künste noch immer praktiziert und dem dunklen Weg folgt."

Ein uralter dunkler Lord? Das ist sehr interessant.

„Es wird dich also freuen, zu wissen, dass wir momentan daran arbeiten, die Welt zu beherrschen," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Die Zeit des Lichtes ist vergangen. Die dunkle Seite wächst und nimmt mit jedem Tag, der verstreicht, an Macht zu."

Die Augen des Priesters blitzen auf und er grinst breit.

„Und ihr seid gekommen, um einen Ratschlag zu bekommen," sagt er sachlich.

Und du bist Lord Voldemort ähnlicher, als es mir lieb ist. Zwei dunkle Lords! Ich habe gedacht, ich habe das letzte davon gesehen, als ich Tom umgebracht habe. Aber so wie es immer mit diesen Sachen ist, das, was uns am meisten nervt oder wovor wir Angst haben, kommt immer wieder zurück.

„Ja, das kann ich verstehen," fährt der Priester fort. „Ich werde euch helfen auf welche Weise auch immer ich kann."

„Habt ihr euch in deiner Zeit mit Nekromantik beschäftigt?" frage ich bevor der dunkle Lord den Mund aufmachen kann. Schließlich bin ich heute der Ritualmeister und nicht er. Ich habe das Recht, Fragen zu stellen.

Das geistige Gesicht des Priesters erhellt sich und er grinst noch breiter.

„Natürlich," sagt er leise. „Dich interessieren dunkle Rituale, dunkler Prinz? Und du bist noch immer sehr jung... Das ist lobenswert, dass dich diese Kunst interessiert. Setze dich und nimm etwas zum Schreiben. Ich werde dich in die Kunst, sowie sie in meiner Zeit bekannt und praktiziert wurde, einweihen."

oooooooooooooooooo

Als wir aus dem Grabmal herauskommen, brennt die Sonne schon hoch über unseren Köpfen. Ich fühle mich wie gerädert. Und doch kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich fühle mich so, als hätte ich eine gesamte Kaffeekanne verschlungen und ich kann auch nicht ruhig sitzen. Der dunkle Lord wiederum setzt sich mit einem Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit auf seinem blassen Gesicht anmutig zu mir.

„Das ist sehr gut verlaufen, oder?" fragt er in die Stille.

Ich schaue ihn verwundert an.

„Gut verlaufen?" wiederhole ich. „Spinnt Ihr? Wir haben soeben mit einem Priester gesprochen, der schon seit tausenden von Jahren tot ist und ich habe ein gesamtes Notizbuch mit seinen Anweisungen gefüllt. Meine Hand ist taub vom Schreiben! Wir haben das Wissen, das in keinem Buch steht und von dem keiner mehr weiß, bekommen. Heute haben wir eine Seite im Buch der Geschichte geschrieben, nein ein ganzes Kapitel! Wir haben etwas unglaubliches gemacht!"

„Ja, das ist die Macht der dunklen Magie, siehst du das nicht, Erebus?" fragt der dunkle Lord. „Warum wundert es dich überhaupt?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf und starre meine Hände an.

„Ich werde nie verstehen können, wie sich die Hellmagier mit durchschnittlicher Magie befriedigen können. Wenn es schon solche Macht gibt, die es einem ermöglicht, solche unglaubliche Sachen zu bewirken, wie kann man sich mit durchschnittlicher Magie befriedigen?"

Lord Voldemort verzieht das Gesicht.

„Nicht jeder ist für Macht geboren worden," sagt er verächtlich. „Und gut so, denn über wen sollten wir denn herrschen?"

Ich gluckse und fahre mir durchs Haar. Es ist klatschnass und meine Hände zittern noch immer wegen der Anstrengung. Ich fühle mich so erschöpft, dass ich kaum die Hand heben kann und doch kann ich noch immer nicht ruhig sitzen. Die Finger meiner rechten Hand sind total nutzlos. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben in einem Zug so viel geschrieben.

Der dunkle Lord füllt seine Pfeife und zündet sie an. Ich habe schon vorher bemerkt, dass er raucht wann auch immer er über etwas nachdenken will. Hilft es? Als er gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrt und raucht, grabe ich ein Sandwich aus meiner Tasche heraus und beginne zu essen. In der Zwischenzeit haben Nagini und Amu mitbekommen, dass wir zurück sind und jetzt liegt Amu, das Schwein, mit einem sichtbaren Geschwulst, zusammengerollt bei meiner Seite. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er irgendein Nagetier oder so was verschluckt. Der Führer hat uns schon zehnmal vor den wilden Tieren und Schlangen in der Oase gewarnt, aber mit den zwei als Wächter haben wir sicherlich nichts zu fürchten. Amu würde jede Gelegenheit ausnutzen, um seinen Bauch zu füllen also welches Tier auch immer das Pech hat, vorbeizukommen, wird es schnell bereuen. Einen besseren Wächter kann man sich nicht wünschen.

Ich denke über das Gespräch, das ich mit dem Priester geführt habe, wieder nach. Alles, was ich gehört habe, scheint die Theorie des dunklen Lords zu bekräftigen, dass die Macht, die man in einem Leben bekommt, nie verschwindet. Der Ägypter kann sich sogar an sein früheres Leben erinnern und er ist sich bewusst, dass er tot ist. Zudem habe ich den Eindruck, dass alles, was er mir erzählt hat, nicht nur aus einem Leben kommt, sondern aus mehreren. Aber dieser Mann hat einmal ein einsames Leben geführt und hat sich vollkommen den dunklen Künsten gewidmet. Zu seiner Zeit, ein Priester zu sein hieß, dass man ihn beinah als eine Gottheit betrachtete. Er hat so leidenschaftlich über seine Arbeit gesprochen, dass es mir beinah vorkam, ich rede mit Lord Voldemort. Es scheint ein Merkmal der dunklen Lords zu sein und allem Anschein nach folge ich in ihre Fußstapfen. Zu jener Zeit waren alle Priester und jene, die in einem Tempel dienten, Zauberer und Hexen. Anders ging es nicht. Und die anderen – das heißt, die Muggel – sind ihnen gefolgt und sie haben ihnen vertraut. Zu jener Zeit waren die Geistigkeit und die Magie eins – und die Zauberwelt musste sich nicht verstecken. Alle wussten, dass sie Zauberer sind aber man hat sie deswegen respektiert und verehrt. Kommt eine solche Ära jetzt? Ist die Ära der Dunkelheit, von der Lord Voldemort spricht, die Zeit, in der die Magier endlich offen werden sagen können, was sie sind? Werden die Muggel endlich ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen, als jene, die uns unterlegen sind?

Was ich aber unglaublich finde, ist, dass wir die gleiche Denkweise, die gleiche Philosophie und gleiche Ideale haben, wie der alte Priester, der vor tausenden von Jahren gelebt hat. Zum Teil bekommt man etwas aus den Büchern; aber zum größeren Teil kommt es aus dem Inneren von einem. Ich habe keine andere Erklärung dafür, außer dass man so geboren wird. Ein Teil davon scheint auch im Unbewusst des Menschen zu leben, weil ich manchmal keine Erklärung dafür habe, warum ich etwas auf eine bestimmte Weise tue oder warum mir etwas gefällt. Das Ganze scheint ein Teil des dunklen Stroms zu sein, eine schwarze Flamme, die in jedem dunklen Magier lebt.

Ein Rascheln reißt mich aus den Gedanken heraus und ich schaue mich um. Amu hebt träge den Kopf und züngelt mit der Zunge. Ein Schlangenkopf erscheint im Gras und zwei Augen fixieren sich auf Amu. Auch der dunkle Lord dreht den Kopf um und wir schauen zu, wie die Schlange langsam aus ihrem Versteck herauskriecht.

~Grüße, Kleiner,~ sagt Amu anmutig.

Nun ja, die Schlange ist klein im Vergleich zu ihm. Aber ich würde sie nicht gerade klein nennen.

~Grüße, o König der Schlangen,~ erwidert die Kobra feierlich. ~Ich richte dir Grüße meines Volkes aus, das dein Ankommen und das Ankommen der Königin bemerkt hat. Und wir würden gerne wissen, warum ihr gekommen seid.~

Oder in anderen Worten haben sie Schiss vor ihnen und haben sich versteckt, als die zwei jagen gingen. Und jetzt würden sie gerne wissen, wie lange sie hier bleiben, weil wenn sie noch für eine Weile hier bleiben, wird es wohl kein Fressen für sie mehr geben, Amus Appetit nach zu urteilen. Schlangen denken wie Schwarzmagier.

~Ich bin mit meinem Meister gekommen, der ein mächtiger Magier ist,~ erwidert Amu, der anmutig den Kopf hebt. ~Und wir bleiben hier so lange er hier etwas zu tun hat.~

~Eigentlich,~ unterbreche ich ihn, ~habe ich mich auch gefragt, wo all die Schlangen in dieser Oase stecken.~

Die Kobra blinzelt und gafft mich an.

~Ein Mensch,~ platzt es aus ihr. ~Der unsere Sprache spricht!~

~Und noch einer,~ meldet sich die Stimme des genervten dunklen Lords.

Der Kopf der Schlange dreht sich in seine Richtung um und ich kichere. Der Meister der Dramen, der immer das letzte Wort haben muss und der es nicht ertragen kann, wenn er nicht im Rampenlicht steht. Typisch Voldemort.

~Schlangenmenschen,~ zischt die verwirrte Kobra, dessen Kopf sich hin und her bewegt als sei sie total verrückt geworden. Wir haben sie total aus der Bahn geworfen. ~Was können wir für euch tun?~

~Nagini,~ zischt der dunkle Lord, der die Überreste des Tabaks aus seiner Pfeife herausschüttelt. ~Geh mit ihr und finde so viel wie du kannst über unsere Umgebung heraus.~

~Ich verstehe, Meister,~ zischt Nagini und dreht sich um.

Ich schaue zu wie der unendlich lange schwarze Schlangenkörper an mir vorbeigleitet und gleich von einem begeisterten Amu gefolgt wird. Als die Schwänze der Schlangen im Gras verschwinden, schüttelt der dunkle Lord den Kopf.

„Sie weiß, was sie tun muss," sagt er ruhig. „Wir wiederum können weiter unsere Reise planen."

„Werden wir uns eine Pyramide anschauen?" frage ich als er seine Karte entrollt und sich darüber bückt.

„Nicht nur irgendeine," sagt der dunkle Lord langsam.

Er runzelt seine Stirn und scheint die Karte anzustarren ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Das ist der 'ich denke über etwas nach, störe mich nicht' Ausdruck. Ich kenne ihn. Also blicke ich weg und versuche etwas interessantes auf dem Boden zu finden. Ich höre zu, wie er die Pfeife wieder füllt und bald steigt mir der gut bekannte Geruch seines Tabaks in die Nase. Die bloße Tatsache, dass er wieder raucht, bedeutet, dass er über etwas ernst nachdenkt.

„Ich denke," sagt er nach einer Ewigkeit, „dass ich meinen Ring benutzen werde."

Ich schaue schnell auf. DEN Ring?

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Lord.

Rauch kommt aus seinen Nasenlöchern heraus, ihm dabei das Aussehen von einem Drachen verleihend. Und er meint es so. Er ist aufgeregt, ich kann es spüren. Er hatte soeben eine Idee und seiner Aufregung nach zu urteilen, ist diese Idee etwas großartiges.

„Erebus, denke darüber nach," sagt er schnell, sich endlich mir zuwendend. „Wenn du irgendjemanden wieder zum Leben erwecken könntest, warum würdest du es tun?"

„Weil... diese Person mir etwas geben kann, was ich noch nicht habe," sage ich langsam. Ist das eine Trickfrage? „Sowie der Priester es jetzt getan hat."

„Gut," sagt der dunkle Lord, die Pfeife in die Hand nehmend. „Also stell es dir so vor... Wenn es irgendjemanden gibt, der uns bei diesem Krieg helfen kann, wer würde es sein?"

„Jetzt verstehe ich," sage ich aufgeregt und richte mich auf. „Nun... Lord Grindelwald wäre eine gute Möglichkeit."

„Natürlich würden wir uns vergewissern müssen, dass er keinen von uns um die Ecke bringt," sagt der dunkle Lord schnell, dessen Augen glitzern. „Dass es unseren Zielen treu wäre."

„Er war ja ein dunkler Lord," sage ich leise.

Ich habe schon viele seiner Bücher und Notizen gelesen und mit jedem ist mein Respekt für den Mann gewachsen. Andererseits... er war ein Mann, der von Gier nach Macht vollkommen besessen war. Natürlich würde er sich als unersetzlich erweisen, aber doch. Ist es uns von Nutzen, einen Feind zu erschaffen? Einen Feind zum Leben zu erwecken?

„Wie wäre es mit Lord Slytherin?" frage ich in die Stille.

„Eine interessante Idee," sagt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich.

Zum ersten Mal reden wir eigentlich über unsere Pläne zusammen. Wir planen zusammen. Ich werde mir diesen Moment gut merken und nie vergessen.

„Lord Slytherin war ein Wegbereiter," sagt der dunkle Lord, einen langen Zug an seiner Pfeife nehmend. „Er war seiner Zeit voraus gewesen, ja; aber ich denke nicht, dass er uns von Nutzen sein könnte."

Lord Voldemort lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen. Ich wiederum überfliege meine gedankliche Namenliste und versuche einen guten Kandidat zu finden. Wahrscheinlich hat Lord Voldemort nie darüber nachgedacht, dass wir Hilfe eigentlich gut gebrauchen könnten. Denn er, der große dunkle Lord, braucht keine Hilfe. Aber jetzt, da er gesehen hat, wie viel der Priester wusste und wie viel wir eigentlich von ihm bekommen haben, hat er angefangen, darüber nachzudenken. Es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Er muss nicht unbedingt ein Schwarzmagier sein," sagt er mit geschlossenen Augen. Er grinst teuflisch. „Wie wäre es mit Dumbledore?"

„WAS?" Ich richte mich schnell auf.

„Nun," sagt er, die Augen öffnend und mir einen belustigten Blick zuwerfend. „Er war einmal der Leiter der hellen Seite. Er weiß all ihre Geheimnisse und kann uns Ratschläge geben."

„Ihr werdet ihn zum Leben erwecken nur dass ich ihn wieder umbringen kann?" platzt es aus mir.

Wirklich – ich habe so hart daran gearbeitet. Ich habe wochen- und monatelang Pläne geschmiedet, bis es mir endlich gelungen ist, den Mann umzubringen. Und jetzt möchte der dunkle Lord den Inbegriff des Bösen wieder zum Leben erwecken? Nicht zu fassen.

„Und außerdem wird der neue Dumbledore genauso nervig sein wie der alte," fahre ich hitzig fort. „Er wird uns gar nichts sagen! Er wird in Rätseln sprechen und jede Sekunde dafür benutzen, um klar zu machen, wie sehr er von mir enttäuscht ist."

„Vielleicht hast du etwas dagegen, weil es für dich heißen würde, du würdest wieder einen Teil von dir in ihm sehen müssen, den du ermorden wolltest? Das hast du schon getan. Denkst du nicht, dass du stark genug bist, die Tatsache endlich zu akzeptieren, dass der alte Harry tot ist?"

„Wieder dieser Name," zische ich wütend.

„Ja, und?" sagt der dunkle Lord, dessen Augen aufblitzen. „Du hast dich an deine Rolle des Erben ganz schön gewöhnt. Das ist natürlich gut. Aber du kannst deine Vergangenheit einfach nicht verschwinden lassen, genauso wenig ich es tun kann."

„Und wie bitteschön sollen wir uns vergewissern, dass er nicht weglaufen kann?" frage ich, vor Wut rauchend. Ich möchte das Thema schnell wechseln weil ich beim bloßen Gedanken, Dumbledore wieder sehen zu müssen, aus der Haut fahren könnte.

„Es gibt Wege," sagt der dunkle Lord vage. „Du hast schon herausgefunden, dass Lord Grindelwald und Dumbledore einmal Liebhaber waren. Denkst du nicht, dass diese Tatsache uns etwas bringen kann?"

„Was denn?" hake ich ungeduldig nach.

„Nun, wir werden natürlich mit dem Geist von Lord Grindelwald reden müssen," meint der dunkle Lord entschlossen. „Vielleicht können wir beide benutzen? Wer sagt, wir sollen nur einen zum Leben erwecken?"

Das wäre eindeutig zu viel. Der ehemalige dunkle Lord, der gierig nach Macht und laut den Geschichten ein wenig verrückt ist und Dumbledore, mit seinen rätselhaften Aussagen und mit seinen zwinkernden Augen... Ich werde aus dem Fenster springen. Wenn der dunkle Lord sie belebt und sie zum Hauptquartier bringt, werde ich dort keine Ruhe mehr finden können. Wahrscheinlich plant er einen Dämon zu benutzen, um Dumbledore dazu zu zwingen, kooperativ zu sein. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es klappt. Er ist einfach viel zu stur köpfig. Und so sehr wie ich es hasse, es zu zuzugeben, er war mächtig. Er hat Memphisto aufgespürt und offensichtlich wusste er etwas über Dämonen. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass falls es uns tatsächlich gelingt, erstens Dumbledore zum Leben zu erwecken und zweitens ihn dazu zu zwingen, uns zu sagen was er über die helle Seite und über seinen Bruder weiß, dass das Ganze diesen Krieg in nur ein paar Monaten beenden kann. Aber es gibt eine sehr dünne Linie zwischen Genialität und Verrücktheit. Das soll ich am besten wissen, denn ich habe sie oft genug überschritten.

„Möchtet Ihr meinen dämonischen Begleiter dafür benutzen?" frage ich in die Stille.

„In der Tat," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Er kann Sachen bewirken, die kein anderer Dämon bewirken kann. Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum dem so ist? Was er eigentlich ist?"

„Ein Erzdämon, deswegen gehorchen ihm alle," sage ich finster, an meinem Ärmel zupfend.

„Ich vermute, dass der Name, den er dir gegeben hat, nur einer seiner Namen ist," sagt der dunkle Lord nachdenklich.

Ich schaue schnell auf.

„Es gibt seinen Namen in keinem der Grimoires," fährt der dunkle Lord sachlich fort. „Und ein Dämon, der so aussieht und sich wie er benimmt, gibt es auch nicht. Er ist so, als existiere er einfach nicht. Und doch..."

„Ein Erzdämon, der alle andere kontrolliert," flüstere ich.

Das kann allerlei Implikationen mit sich ziehen. Memphisto, wenn ich mit ihm darüber geredet habe, hatte immer nur ausweichende Antworten. Er sei ein Erzdämon und alles. Die Dämonen haben normalerweise eine bestimmte Aufgabe, das heißt, es gibt Angstdämonen, Wissensdämonen und so weiter. Welcher von ihnen ist Memphisto? Keiner. Er hat mir meine Gabe, Magie sehen zu können, gegeben. Aber er kann auch andere Sachen tun, für die man normalerweise mehrere Dämonen brauchen würde. Bisher habe ich natürlich gedacht, dass es seinen Namen in keinem Buch über Dämonen gibt, weil er uralt ist und weil keiner ihn bisher beschworen hat, außer Lord Grindelwald. Aber jetzt beginne ich mich zu fragen, was das wirklich bedeutet. Ist es möglich... dass er nicht nur ein Erzdämon ist, sondern der Herrscher von allen Dämonen? Habe ich in der Tat einen Pakt mit dem Teufel selbst unterschrieben?

Der Gedanke an sich weckt ein seltsames Gefühl in mir. Erstens, ich bin stolz darauf. Denn es heißt, ich habe einen Begleiter und einen Verbündeten, der so mächtig ist, er könne mir genau das geben, was ich brauche. Zweitens, man muss sich natürlich fragen, wohin das führt. Was will er von mir? Nur meine Menschlichkeit? Das hat er schon bekommen. Deswegen ist meine Seele zerrissen und die Menschlichkeit ist jetzt etwas fremdes für mich. Es ist nicht nur, dass ein Teil meiner Seele weg ist, sondern dass ich auch nicht länger menschliche Gefühle und Sachen, die damit in Zusammenhang stehen, verstehen kann. Es ist so, als wäre ich nie ein Mensch gewesen. Und ganz ehrlich weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich bin. Aber ein Mensch bin ich nicht mehr. Der Preis, den ich für meine Gabe und für solch einen mächtigen Begleiter bezahlt habe, war sehr hoch und weder ich noch der dunkle Lord hätten uns vorstellen können, welche Folgen dieser Pakt für mich haben würde. Durch ihn bin ich auch unsterblich. Denn ein Teil von mir wird immer in mir leben. Zweifelsohne ist mir etwas gelungen, was noch keinem Schwarzmagier gelungen ist. Aber vielleicht aus einem sehr guten Grund?

Und drittens muss ich mich fragen, ob es so was überhaupt gibt. Denn in der Zauberwelt glaubt keiner an Götter und auch nicht an den Teufel. Es gibt natürlich Dämonen und Engel, die ganz einfach magische Wesen sind, sowie Vampire oder Kobolde. Wäre ich nicht in einer Muggelfamilie aufgewaschen, hätte ich keine Ahnung davon. Jetzt aber muss ich mich fragen, ob die Muggel doch Recht hatten. Ich bin schon vielmals zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Muggelkultur und die Zauberkultur in einander verschlungen sind, sodass man manchmal nicht sagen kann, was der Muggelkultur und was der Zabererkultur angehört. Jetzt aber habe ich etwas zum Nachdenken. Ich hätte diesen Priester fragen sollen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät.

„Wir werden die Überreste von Dumbledore und von Lord Grindelwald brauchen," sage ich.

„Nun, Lord Grindelwald ist in Nurmengard gestorben," sagt der dunkle Lord. „Und so weit ich weiß, wirft man dort die Leichen in ein Loch. Also wäre es nicht so schwierig, seine Leiche zu finden. Wir brauchen nur noch etwas, was ihm gehört. Und was Dumbledore angeht..."

„Wir haben etwas, was ihm gehört hat," sage ich, auf meinen Stab deutend. „Aber wir haben keine Leiche."

Der dunkle Lord schaut mich durchdringend an.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass nachdem du ihn getötet hast, dass die Todesser seine Leiche verbrannt haben. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du einen seiner Ringe und dazu auch eine Hand seiner Asche genommen hast. Das war eine deiner ersten Trophäen," sagt er, mich mit seinem Blick fixierend.

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Wenn du schon alles weißt, warum fragst du überhaupt? Warum reden wir überhaupt darüber? Du kannst einfach meine Gedanken lesen und ich werde nie wieder mit dir reden müssen.

„Und das war sehr schlau von dir," fährt der dunkle Lord fort, meine Wut ignorierend. „Denn so haben wir jetzt alles, was wir brauchen. Im Übrigen, warum sammelst du Sachen von Menschen, die du umbringst?"

„Keine Ahnung," antworte ich finster. Ich habe schon ein paar Schubladen damit vollgestopft, aber Dumbledores Asche und sein Ring befinden sich in einer Vitrine, wo ich sie mir jeden Tag anschauen und bewundern kann. „Weil ich es als ein Triumph betrachte, wenn ich einen mächtigen Hellmagier umbringe und möchte natürlich daran erinnert werden. Das sind meine Trophäen."

„Nun, das kann ich verstehen," sagt der dunkle Lord ernst. „Ich habe auch den Ring meines so genannten Muggelvaters genommen, nachdem ich ihn getötet habe. Ich habe dadurch im gewissen Sinne einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit, die ich hasste, zerstört. Sowie du Dumbledore getötet hast."

Er schaut in meine Richtung. Vielleicht benehme ich mich wie ein Kind. Aber beim bloßen Gedanken, wieder Dumbledore zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen, wird mir übel. Vielleicht hat es gar nichts mit Dumbledore zu tun, sondern mit mir. Ich hasse meine Vergangenheit und ich verabscheue das hilflose Wesen, das sich einmal Harry Potter genannt hat. Aber spricht nicht meine Angst anstatt mir? Schließlich habe ich meine größte Angst gesehen, als ich diesen Irrwicht für Lupin gefangen habe. Der kleine, hilflose Harry, der allem erlaubt, ihn zu schikanieren und zu schlagen. Heute würde ich die Augen jedem Idiot ausstechen, falls er sich je wagt, überhaupt zu versuchen, mir etwas anzutun. Aber wenn ich so weit gekommen bin, wenn ich mich in einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier verwandelt habe und all das hinter mir gelassen habe, könnte ich nicht endlich begreifen, dass es vollkommen unmöglich ist, dass ich der alte Harry werde? Es wird nie passieren, denn ich würde nicht damit leben können. Ich werde es nicht erlauben, dass so was passiert.

Die unglaublich starke Wut, die sich in meinem Inneren beim bloßen Gedanken daran aufgebaut hat überrascht mich. Sie beweist, dass das Ganze einen Nerv getroffen hat. Und ein Schwarzmagier ist sich gegenüber immer ehrlich. Also ist es etwas, was ich erforschen muss, etwas, was ich loswerden muss, sodass ich noch mächtiger und weiser wäre. Na schön.

„In Ordnung," sage ich schließlich. „Tun wir es. Mit welchem Geist werden wir zuerst reden?"

Der dunkle Lord mustert mich und schließlich nickt.

„Gehen wir zuerst nach Nurmengard," sagt er. „Wir werden die Überreste von Lord Grindelwald abholen. Dann werden wir zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren und seinen Geist beschwören."

„Aber ich werde es tun," sagt er aufstehend und sich den Sand abklopfend. „Es ist besser, dass ich mit ihm rede. Du wiederum sollst dabei sein wenn ich ihm sage, dass mein Erbe mit ihm verwandt ist. Sicherlich wird er ein paar Fragen an dich haben. Und vielleicht können wir auch diese Tatsache zu unseren Gunsten benutzen."

DAS ist eine schwarzmagische Denkweise. Der Ausflug nach Ägypten war alles außer langweilig. Ich habe die Chance bekommen, mit einem Priester zu sprechen, der vor tausenden von Jahren gelebt hat. Ich habe einen Einblick in sein Leben und in seine Arbeit bekommen. Ich würde mich selbst anlügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es keinen Eindruck auf mich gemacht hat, ganz in Gegenteil. Ich fand den Mann und die leidenschaftliche Weise, auf die er über die dunkle Magie gesprochen hat, inspirierend und faszinierend. Es ist unglaublich darüber nachzudenken, dass es so etwas wie einen dunklen Lord schon zu jener Zeit gab. Er hat offen wie ein Zauberer unter Muggeln gelebt und sie haben ihn dafür verehrt. Zu seiner Zeit konnte man offen als ein Schwarzmagier durch die Welt wandeln und er war verehrt und vergöttert. Diejenigen, die sich vom dunklen Strom angezogen fühlten, folgten ihm. Und diejenigen, die sich vom hellen Strom angezogen, fühlten folgten den Hellmagiern. Damals war es nicht wichtig, wer man ist, sondern wie mächtig und wie weise man ist. So soll es auch heute sein. Das nenne ich Gleichgewicht. Aber so wird es nicht sein, denn damals gab es keine Ära des Lichtes oder die der Dunkelheit. Das Licht hat lange genug die Welt beherrscht. Jetzt ist die Dunkelheit an der Reihe.

Vielleicht ist das die Folge eines Fehlers, den die Hellmagier begangen haben. Sie haben gedacht, sie würden für immer die Schwarzmagier vertreiben und einsperren können. Wenn sie sich von Anfang an so angestellt hätten, wie die alten Ägypter, hätten wir alle heute in Frieden leben können. Die Hellmagier und die Schwarzmagier, zusammen. Und vielleicht ist dies die natürliche Entwicklung von Sachen. Dass die Welt sich nie in Gleichgewicht befindet. Dass immer eine Seite die andere beherrscht. Da ich mich auf der gewinnenden Seite befinde, bin ich natürlich der Meinung, dass es so viel lustiger ist.


	17. Kapitel 16

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 16 - Veränderungen

„Gerard Lacroix – der neue Zaubereiminister!

Am 11. November ist das ehemalige Haupt der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille, Gerard Lacroix, zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden, mit Abstimmungsergebnis von 83 Prozent.

Dieses Ereignis und der Sieg von Monsieur Lacroix sind in Stille gefeiert worden, angesichts des Todes des ehemaligen Ministers Damont, der, sowie wir alle wissen, vor einer Woche in seinem Schlafzimmer Selbstmord begangen hat. Warum er eigentlich sein Amt aufgegeben hat, bleibt noch immer unklar, aber als er es getan hat, hat er vor einem vollen Konferenzraum seine Unterstützung in Bezug auf die Wahl von Monsieur Lacroix offen geäußert. Seine Worte haben viele sprachlos zurückgelassen, da seine Entscheidung, sein Amt aufzugeben und Monsieur Lacroix zum Zaubereiminister vorzuschlagen, keiner erwartet hat. Auf die Frage, warum er sein Amt aufgegeben hat, hat er gesagt, er sei zu alt und möchte sich zurückziehen. Monsieur Lacroix sei die beste Wahl für seinen Nachfolger und er würde es schätzen, wenn alle ihn auch darin unterstützen werden. Weitere Fragen hat er nicht beantwortet, aber kurz danach den Konferenzraum verlassen.

Da sich viele schon gefragt haben, ob Monsieur Damont irgendwelche Probleme zu Hause oder Gesundheitsprobleme hatte, hat seine Frau eine Aussage was das betrifft gemacht, in der sie klar gemacht hat, dass ihre Beziehung mit ihrem Mann ausgezeichnet sei und dass sie keine Ahnung habe, was ihren Mann bedrücke. Ob er doch irgendwelche Probleme hatte bleibt unklar und die Öffentlichkeit fragt sich natürlich, warum solch ein Zauberer wie Monsiuer Damont Selbstmord begehen würde.

Minister Lacroix hat seine Familie besucht, um ihnen seinen Kondolenzbrief persönlich zu liefern. Die schwarze Fahne der Trauer hängt vor dem Eingang des Zauberministeriums, aber der neue Minister ist trotz allem am ersten Tag seines Amtes früh ins Ministerium gekommen und hat sich an die Arbeit gemacht.

„Ich habe eine Menge Erfahrung mit der Ausführung der französischen Gesetze und ich bin der Meinung – und ich bin nicht der einzige – dass sie ein wenig veraltet sind. Natürlich gab es immer dringende Sachen, denen man sich zuerst widmen sollte und eine Reformation des gesamten Justizsystems ist etwas, was jahrelang dauern kann. Aber ich arbeite im Ministerium seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren und habe im Laufe der Jahre meine Kollegen und Kolleginnen besser kennengelernt. Ich weiß genau, wer was tun kann und wer nicht. Und ich habe vor, die Weise, auf die das Ministerium und dessen Angestellten funktionieren und arbeiten, zu reformieren. Das ist eindeutig eine sehr anspruchsvolle Aufgabe, die keinesfalls von nur einem Mann erfüllt werden kann, aber zur gleichen Zeit ist das auch ein edles Ziel, welches das französische Volk in eine neue Ära bringen und die Lebensqualität verbessern kann. Mein Vorgänger war zweifelsohne ein großer Mann, an den wir uns immer erinnern werden. Und ich bin hier, um mit seiner Arbeit weiterzumachen und das Zaubervolk Frankreichs in eine neue Ära zu führen. Ich bitte euch alle, mir dabei zu helfen sodass wir zusammen etwas neues und großartiges erschaffen können.""

„Man erkennt gleich, wenn man seine Rede liest, dass er ein Schwarzmagier ist," meint Laetitia lächelnd. „Vielleicht hätte er seine Worte besser auswählen können."

„Mir kommt es so vor, als sei er nur ein sehr ehrgeiziger Mann, der genau weiß, was er will," sage ich nachdenklich. „Und ja, vielleicht auch ein wenig verrückt, denn eine Reformation des gesamten Justizsystems dauert eine Ewigkeit und dafür braucht man ein gesamtes Team von Zauberern und Hexen, die daran tage- und monatelang arbeiten werden. Aber wir wissen natürlich, dass er eigentlich vorhat, ganz neue Gesetze einzuführen."

Wir sitzen zusammen im Speisesaal des Hauptquartiers und trinken Kaffee. Keinen scheint die Tatsache, dass Laetitia oft vorbeikommt und hier manchmal isst, zu stören. Und ich habe den dunklen Lord und den dunklen Prinzen schon seit einer Woche nicht gesehen. Laut Draco sind sie in Ägypten und ich bin sehr neidisch. Die Pyramiden! Die alten Inschriften und alles! Wenn ich nur solch einen Lehrer hätte, der mich nach Ägypten zum Unterricht mitnehmen würde!

Bald wird sich die Lage in Frankreich drastisch ändern. Denn Lacroix hat schon damit angefangen, Todesser und Vertraute auf hohen Stellen im Ministerium aufzustellen und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann die Franzosen mitbekommen, was eigentlich vorgeht. Der Mehrheit ist es schon jetzt klar. Gerard Lacroix stammt aus einer dunklen Familie und obwohl das Ministerium ahnt, er sei ein Schwarzmagier, konnte ihm bisher keiner etwas nachweisen. Denn er ist einflussreich und kennt die Mehrheit der Ministerialbeamten, sowie Lucius Malfoy viele Menschen im britischen Ministerium kennt. Und urplötzlich kündigt der Zaubereiminister, schlägt ihn als seinen Nachfolger vor und bringt sich dann um. Jeder, der etwas im Kopf hat, wird gleich zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Der Rest der Todesser und jene, die dem dunklen Orden helfen, haben ihn gewählt und so ist man zu solch einem hohen Abstimmungsergebnis gekommen. Er hört sich wie ein arroganter und strenger Mann an, der jedoch ziemlich einfallsreich und kompetent ist und ich würde ihn gerne kennenlernen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er noch immer Laetitias Familie besucht.

Und Laetitia... Sie benimmt sich mir gegenüber nicht anders. Aber die Tatsache bleibt, dass wir zusammen sind. Sie zögert nicht, mich zu küssen oder mich zu umarmen obwohl ich aus dem Ganzen eine Philosophie mache. Sie erspart mir die Selbstgespräche und Diskussionen, wie und wann man es machen soll, und macht es als die erste. Und in jenem Moment scheint es so natürlich, so selbstverständlich, dass ich mich später frage, wie ich je eine Philosophie aus einem einfachen Kuss hätte machen können.

Sie ist so einfach, dass es erfrischend aber zur gleichen Zeit auch verwirrend ist. Sie macht kein Theater über nichts. Sie ist so von der dunklen Magie fasziniert, dass sie mich oft damit zum Lachen bringt. Das erste Mal, als ich sie zum Abendessen im Hauptquartier eingeladen habe war sie außer sich. Sie hat bei meiner Seite am Tisch mit den anderen Anhängern des dunklen Prinzen gesessen und danach hat sie tagelang darüber geredet. Wie sie sich so fühlte, als hätte sie eine Familie mit uns gefunden. Als hätte sie endlich die Menschen und den Ort gefunden, an dem sie sich wie zu Hause fühle. Sie war verwirrt, als sie dem Gespräch am Tisch zugehört hat. Die Mehrheit davon ist ihre eigene Philosophie und sie war begeistert, dass sie endlich ein Gespräch mit Menschen führen kann, die eigentlich allem zustimmen, was sie sagt. Sie hat von innen geglüht und ich zusammen mit ihr. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, nirgendwo hinzugehören. Immer alleine und nie verstanden zu sein. Klar, mir bedeutet die Gesellschaft der Gleichgesinnten viel, aber offensichtlich nicht mal so viel, wie sie ihr bedeutet.

Ich werde nie vergessen, als wir später Tee im Salon hatten. Um einundzwanzig Uhr musste sie gehen. Sie stand auf und ich zusammen mit ihr. Sie hat mir gute Nacht gewünscht und mich dann vor allen geküsst. Jemand pfiff und einige klatschten, aber in jenem Moment war ich die glücklichste Frau auf der Welt. Diese wunderschöne Frau, die so viel über die dunkle Magie weiß und darüber Gespräche mit mir und Draco führen kann, die so atemberaubend schön und elegant ist - sie ist meine Freundin und sie wollte es allen zeigen. Als der Frühlingsduft mit ihr durch die Tür verschwunden war, erwartete ich einen Kommentar oder dass man seltsame Fragen stellt. Stattdessen hat Draco nur eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und mich angegrinst und sogar Daphne Greengrass, die noch immer meine Frisur missbilligend betrachtet, hat mir 'Gratulation' gesagt und gesagt, sie freue sich für mich. Denn wahrscheinlich haben sie mich noch nie so glücklich gesehen und auf diese Weise sind die Neuigkeiten, dass Hermine Granger eine Freundin hat, problemlos akzeptiert worden.

Und noch etwas. Crookshanks liebt Laetitia. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal in mein Zimmer gebracht habe, habe ich natürlich erwartet, dass er sie anfaucht oder versucht, sie zu zerkratzen. Aber nein. Laetitia hat sich bei ihm niederlassen und gegurrt, sagend, er sei ein wunderschöner Kater, sich über seine Fellfarbe wundernd. Er starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus – ich wollte nein sagen, denn ich befürchtete, er würde ihr etwas antun – aber der Kater trabte auf sie zu und begann zu schnurren. Und bevor ich etwas tun konnte, hat sie ihn umarmt und er ließ sich problemlos streicheln. Seit dem wann auch immer sie vorbeikommt, trabt er auf sie zu und schnurrt. Er erlaubt ihr, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und er scheint es zu genießen. Unglaublich.

Die neue Hermine, das neue Ich. Im gewissen Sinne kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, wie mein Leben einmal aussah, ehe ich Laetitia getroffen habe. Es ist so natürlich, so selbstverständlich, dass sie da ist, dass ich es kaum glauben kann, dass ich einmal geglaubt habe, ich würde etwas mit Blaise anfangen können. Ich bin natürlich froh, dass ich nicht mit Jungen herumexperimentiert habe und dass ich mir einfach mehr Zeit gegeben habe. Besser zu warten als enttäuscht zu werden. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, kommt die richtige Person. So war es.

Und was meine Geistesabwesenheit angeht, ist die Lage nicht so schlimm, wie sie einmal war. Jetzt weiß ich, wo ich stehe. Und ich denke, dass ein Teil von mir Bestätigung brauchte, irgendetwas definitives, sodass ich weitermachen kann. Wahrscheinlich hat sich ein Teil von mir schuldig gefühlt, weil Blaise immer da für mich und mir gegenüber immer freundlich und nett war. Ich fühlte mich schuldig weil ich nicht seine Gefühle und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine andere Weise außer mit Freundschaft erwidern konnte. Und jetzt, da ich eine Freundin gefunden habe, hat sich das Problem von sich selbst gelöst. Ich war ein wenig nervös, als ich in seine Richtung geschaut habe nachdem Laetitia mich vor dem ganzen Salon geküsst hat, aber meine Nervosität hat sich als unnötig erwiesen. Ja, er wirkte ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber dass er überrascht oder wütend war, nein. Eher wirkte er erleichtert und irgendwie zufrieden, da er endlich wusste, wo er mit mir stand. Ich denke, dass ich ziemlich unfair ihm gegenüber war und ich bin froh, dass die Situation sich endlich aufgeklärt hat. Ich hoffe nur, wir können gute Freunde bleiben.

Langsam gewöhne ich mich an die Tatsache, dass es jemanden in meinem Leben gibt, der mir nahe steht und den ich anrufen kann wenn ich den Drang verspüre, es zu tun. Dass jemand da ist, dem ich lieb bin und der ein Teil meines Lebens ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob Laetitias Gefühle mir gegenüber so stark sind, wie meine, aber sie hat mich in dieser kurzen Zeit definitiv zu einem Teil ihres Lebens gemacht. Denn ich habe in ihrem Zimmer ein Foto von mir gefunden, das noch in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. Das ließ mich wissen, dass ich in ihren Gedanken bin und dass ich ihr nicht egal bin. Laetitia ist wie ein Schmetterling; immer froh, immer neugierig und immer auf alles gespannt. Am Anfang versuchte ich festzustellen, ob ich ihr so lieb bin wie sie mir lieb ist, aber nachdem ich dieses Foto in ihrem Zimmer gefunden habe, habe ich gleich gewusst, dass meine Zweifel unnötig sind. Wie immer, denke ich zu viel. Und ich denke nicht, dass das sich je ändern wird.

Heute hatten wir Abendessen zusammen und danach gingen wir alle in den Salon, um Tee zu trinken und ein wenig zu plaudern. Ich habe einen blauen Fleck an meiner Hüfte weil ich während des Trainings heute gefallen bin. Oder eher, schlecht gelandet bin. Ich wollte etwas ausprobieren... Ach wen versuche ich täuschen? Ich wollte Laetitia beeindrucken und deswegen habe ich es getan. Beeindruckt war sie ja; aber jetzt habe ich ein Souvenir, das mich für noch eine Weile daran erinnern wird. Das heißt, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, etwas Salbe zu finden um es verschwinden zu lassen. Ich könnte natürlich Draco fragen, aber es wäre einfach zu peinlich.

Draco sitzt in einem Ledersessel und starrt seine Teetasse an. Man sieht es deutlich, dass er den Prinzen vermisst. Aber auch dass er über etwas ernst nachdenkt. Etwas bedrückt ihn und ich denke, dass ich eine gute Vorstellung habe, was das sein könnte.

„Wann werden wir endlich ausgehen können?" fragt Daphne Greengrass.

Heute ist sie wieder ihr übliches gepflegtes Selbst. Sie trägt ein grünes Kleid, das sehr gut zu ihren Augen passt. Aber da draußen ist schon ziemlich kalt und irgendwie scheint es ein wenig unpassend, ein ärmelloses Kleid zu tragen, obwohl es überall im Schloss angenehm warm ist. Die Elfen kümmern sich ständig darum.

„Draco?" frage ich den schweigenden Zauberer.

Er hat sich schon seit zwei Tagen nicht rasiert und das soll was heißen.

Er hebt den Blick und ich seufze. Vielleicht vermuten die anderen, was ihn bedrückt, aber keiner möchte das Thema anschneiden. Schließlich geht es um den dunklen Prinzen.

„Bald," sagt er seufzend. „Wir müssen jedoch warten, bis sie zurückkommen."

„Was machen sie denn so lange?" fragt Daphne verzweifelt.

Ja, klar, eine Party ist sicherlich wichtiger als Nekromantikunterricht... Für manche jedoch schon.

„Ich hab eine Idee," meldet sich Blaise zu Wort. „Da sie schon weg sind, können wir eine Party hier schmeißen. Du könntest deine französischen Freunde und Verwandten einladen, Laetitia. Je mehr, desto besser."

Alle wechseln aufgeregte Blicke. Ich wiederum schüttele den Kopf. Ich hasse Partys genau wie der dunkle Prinz. Und außerdem wissen wir nicht, wann er kommt. Keiner möchte es durch das dunkle Mal checken.

Nur ich und Draco sehen wenig davon begeistert aus, aber das glühende Gesicht meiner Freundin zwingt mich dazu, zu lächeln.

Sie nimmt schnell meine Hand in ihre und strahlt mich an.

„Das wäre perfekt," sagt sie auf Englisch.

Wann auch immer die anderen dabei sind, spricht sie Englisch, was ich ein wenig verwirrend finde, aber schön. Ihr Englisch ist echt gut und ich finde ihren französischen Akzent sehr anziehend und süß.

„Ja, in Ordnung," sage ich. Ihr kann ich nicht nein sagen.

Sie küsst mich auf die Wange und Theodore pfeift.

Dracos betrübter Ausdruck zieht mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Ich muss mit ihm alleine sprechen und herausfinden, welche Laus ihm über die Leber gelaufen ist. So geht es nicht.

„Draco, ich brauche eine Salbe," sage ich laut.

Er schaut mich geistesabwesend an.

„Ich bin während des Trainings gegen etwas gestoßen," sage ich aufstehend.

„Ich rufe die Elfe," sagt er. „Es ist einfacher."

„Nein, mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es zuerst untersuchen würdest," sage ich entschlossen.

Er zuckt mit den Achseln und steht auf.

„Ich komme gleich," sage ich zu Laetitia.

Als wir durch die Tür verschwinden, höre ich wie Laetitia anfängt, Vorschläge in Bezug auf die Party zu machen. Es freut mich, dass die anderen sie so schnell als eine von uns akzeptiert haben.

Ich packe Draco an der Schulter und drehe ihn um.

„Was ist denn los?" fragt er verwirrt.

„Etwas bedrückt dich," sage ich leise, ihn aus der Nähe musternd. „Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, Draco. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Was ist los?"

Er seufzt und fährt sich durchs Haar, auf gleiche Weise auf die der dunkle Prinz es oft macht.

„Ich vermisse ihn, das ist alles," sagt er leise.

„Ein guter Versuch," zische ich, mich ihm ins Gesicht bringend. „Aber er ist nicht gut genug. Ich kenne dich."

„Es geht dich nichts an," sagt er auf einmal. „Ganz und gar nicht. Das ist zwischen mir ihm."

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du dich keinem anvertrauen möchtest," sage ich ein wenig sanfter. „Und ich kann es verstehen. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde keinem davon erzählen, was du mir sagst. Dein Geheimnis ist mit mir sicher. Ich bin nur um dich besorgt."

Plötzlich bemerke ich, dass seine Augen ein wenig nass werden und ich lege meine Arme um ihn. Ein wenig verwirrt aber doch erleichtert wirkend, legt er seine Arme um meine Taille und erlaubt mir, ihm über das zerzauste Haar zu streicheln.

„Es ist nur..." flüstert er. „Ach, es ist echt dumm."

„Komm," sage ich entschlossen, ihn in den kleinen Salon mit mir ziehend. „Du wirst mir alles darüber erzählen und ich werde die besten Stillezauber benutzen, die ich kenne."

Er wischt sich das Gesicht als ich ihn entschlossen den Korridor entlang ziehe und dann laut die Tür des kleinen Salons aufmache. Bellatrix und Rodolphus sind da und sie lesen den Propheten zusammen.

„Geht," belle ich bevor sie etwas sagen können. „Draco wird mir gleich ein paar Ratschläge was Sex angeht geben und wir möchten alleine sein."

Draco wird purpurrot und die zwei blinzeln, uns dabei anstarrend, als wären wir Gespenster.

„Es ist dringend!" zische ich. „Los!"

Bellatrix lacht und steht anmutig auf, den verwirrten und ein wenig wütenden Rodolphus mit sich ziehend.

„Oh keine Sorge, kleine dunkle Magierin," schnurrt sie. „Wir gehen und werden euch in Ruhe lassen. Dieses Mädchen, sie ist echt süß, weißt du? Wie ein Stück Schockladentorte. Und ich kann es verstehen, dass du etwas davon bekommen möchtest. Komm, Rodolphus. Lassen wir die Kinder alleine. Sextalk ist etwas sehr wichtiges. Sex im Allgemeinen ist etwas sehr wichtiges."

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt, drehe ich mich Draco zu, meinen Stab hervorziehend.

„Du bist unmöglich," flüstert er, dabei schockiert und beeindruckt klingend.

„Ich weiß," sage ich bissig, mit dem Stab wedelnd und zuerst die Tür gut versperrend.

Er lässt sich in einen Sessel nieder und schaut stumm zu, wie ich alle Stillezauber, die ich kenne, ausführe.

„Also," sage ich mit erhobenem Kinn. „Raus mit der Sprache."

Er seufzt und fährt sich wieder nervös durchs Haar.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als wir zurück aus Irland gekommen sind?" fragt er sehr leise.

Ich schnaube. Aber natürlich. Wie hätte ich diesen Tag vergessen können?

Er wirft mit einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu und nickt.

„Also... er ist ins Schlafzimmer gekommen," fängt er an und leckt sich auf die Lippen. „Und... wir hatten Sex."

„In Ordnung," sage ich.

Ich denke nicht, dass es nur Sex war, aber in Ordnung. Ich werde ihn nicht dazu zwingen, über Sachen zu sprechen, die viel zu peinlich für ihn sind. Und außerdem möchte ich nichts über SM hören, oder was auch immer es ist, was sie zusammen im Schlafzimmer treiben.

„Nun normalerweise murmelt er Unsinn," fährt er langsam fort, als wäge er jedes Wort ab. „Aber dieses Mal... hat er auf Latein gesprochen."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Latein? Harry kann Latein? Seit wann?

„Und das ist nicht alles," sagt er bevor ich ihn unterbrechen kann. Er zupft nervös an seinem Ärmel. „Seine Stimme war auch anders. Sie war keine menschliche Stimme, sondern eine Dämonenstimme. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Ich schnappe nach Luft während die grauen Augen mich erwartungsvoll anschauen.

„Hat er sich merkwürdig benommen? Als wisse er gar nicht, wer du bist?" frage ich in die Stille.

Er scheint darüber nachzudenken.

„Ja," sagt er schließlich.

„Draco," flüstere ich erschrocken. „Hat er dir etwas angetan?"

Er senkt den Blick. Er muss es nicht laut sagen, denn ich sehe die Antwort auf seinem Gesicht. Ja, das hat er. Nur was? Momentan sieht er so aus, als gehe es ihm gut. Vielleicht ist es besser, dass ich nichts darüber weiß...

„Was mich nur verwirrt, ist dass die Stimme nicht die Stimme von seinem dämonischen Begleiter war," sagt er anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben. „Sondern die Stimme von jemandem ganz anderen. Und er hat Latein gesprochen als wäre es seine Muttersprache. Ich weiß nicht, was er gesagt hat. Und außerdem kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern."

Ich vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen während mein Gehirn mit einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit arbeitet. Es hört sich so an, als wäre Harry von einem Dämon besessen. Wie ist das nur möglich? Ist eines seiner Rituale fehlgeschlagen? Hat er nicht den Dämon richtig entlassen? Warum ist es passiert?

„Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?" frage ich.

Draco lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er erinnert sich an solche Sachen nicht," antwortet er leise.

„Also es ist schon früher passiert?" hake ich nach.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck von Verwirrung huscht an seinem Gesicht vorbei als ihm klar wird, dass er mir unabsichtlich ein Stück Information zu viel gegeben hat.

„Wenn er im Rausch ist, kann er sich manchmal nicht daran erinnern, was passiert ist," sagt er langsam. „Aber dass ein Dämon anstatt ihm gesprochen hat, das ist noch nie passiert."

„Das sagt er nur, um eine Ausrede zu haben, echt mies zu dir zu sein," sage ich verächtlich.

„Er erinnert sich wirklich nicht," sagt Draco achselzuckend. „Ich hab es getestet. Er benimmt sich, als sei nichts passiert und manchmal fragt er, warum ich so komisch laufe. Er erinnert sich nicht, dass wir Sex hatten. Manchmal wühlt er in meinen eigenen Erinnerungen herum, um herauszufinden, was passiert ist."

„Wenn du meinst," murmele ich, noch immer nicht überzeugt. „Aber wenn das wahr ist, frage ich mich, wie kann es passieren?"

Er schweigt und mir kommt es so vor, als wisse er die Antwort, möchte aber nichts sagen.

„Ich meine, wenn man wütend ist, erinnert sich man manchmal nicht an alles, was man sagt und bereut es später," fahre ich fort, über ein Psychologiebuch, das ich vor kurzem gelesen habe, nachdenkend. „Es gibt auch Fälle von gespaltener Persönlichkeit. Man kann sich nicht daran erinnern, was der andere Teil von ihm, die andere Persönlichkeit, getan hat. Aber ich denke nicht dass der Prinz in diese Kategorie fällt. Nein. Es muss etwas mit seinem dämonischen Begleiter zu tun haben oder mit Dämonen im Allgemeinen. Vielleicht hat er einen beschworen und das Ritual ist fehlgeschlagen. Das könnte ich verstehen."

„Ich würde ihm lieber nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass er mit einer Dämonenstimme gesprochen hat, obwohl er es in meinem Kopf später gesehen hat. Zweifelsohne ist es ein Teil seiner Arbeit, aber doch..."

„Es ist merkwürdig," murmele ich nachdenklich.

„Was ist merkwürdig?" fragt eine Stimme hinter mir.

Wir beide fahren hoch. Wie ist er nur in den Salon reingekommen? Ich habe ihn gut beschützt! Und wir haben gar nichts gehört!

Der dunkle Prinz steht am Fenster und die grünen Augen bohren mich durch. Ich schlucke. Draco wiederum wird gleich blass wie der Tod und steht auf. Ich tue es ihm gleich, weil ich nicht in dieser Situation etwas falsch machen und ihn reizen will. Wie lange hat er unser Gespräch belauscht? Und wie ist er reingekommen?

Er durchquert den Salon und hält bei Draco inne. Draco steht mit gesenktem Kopf da aber man muss kein Legillimentiker sein um zu wissen, dass er Angst hat. Er wollte sich mir nach einer Ewigkeit anvertrauen und was passiert? Sein Liebhaber taucht plötzlich auf und unterbricht ihn. Zweifelsohne wird er es nie wieder tun. Verdammt! Ist er soeben nach Hause gekommen? Dem Reiseumhang und dem Dreck an seinen Stiefeln nach zu urteilen, ja.

„Also?" fragt der dunkle Prinz herausfordernd. „Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Laetitia," platzt es aus mir. „Meine Freundin."

„Deine Freundin?" wiederholt der dunkle Prinz. Seine Lippen strecken sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich sehe, dass ich viel verpasst habe. Und ich war nur zehn Tage fort."

Er wirft Draco noch einen prüfenden Blick zu und schaut wieder in meine Richtung.

„Lügnerin," sagt er sanft. „Aber in Ordnung. Kommt. Wir werden zusammen Tee trinken. Ich habe Neuigkeiten."

Er dreht sich um und zückt seinen Stab, meine Zauber mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen auseinandernehmend. Ich runzele die Stirn. Also ist er doch nicht durch die Tür hineingekommen. Wie denn?

Als wir uns wieder den anderen gesellen, scheint es, dass der dunkle Prinz zuerst dort aufgetaucht ist, denn sie sitzen schon ruhig da und allem Anschein nach warten sie auf ihn. Er stolziert rein und lässt sich in dem Ledersessel nieder, wo Draco bisher gesessen ist. Im dunklen Orden und unter Harrys Anhängern, kann man gut merken, dass es eine gewisse Hierarchie gibt. Wenn er nicht da ist, nimmt Draco seinen Platz ein. Und wenn es ihn nicht gibt? Bin ich dann an der Reihe?

Draco setzt sich zu mir und Laetitia mit einer unergründlichen Miene und Laetitia wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Mir geht es gut," flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr als der dunkle Prinz sich Tee eingießt und sich dann zurücklehnt.

„Gute Neuigkeiten," verkündigt er laut, in die Runde blickend.

Er reist nach Ägypten und kehrt genauso blass wie vorher zurück. Nicht zu fassen. Aber wahrscheinlich haben die beiden ihre Zeit in Pyramiden verbracht.

„Der dunkle Lord und ich haben ein paar Tage in Ägypten verbracht," sagt er. „Wir haben gearbeitet. Danach haben wir uns mit ein paar Anhängern getroffen und etwas im Gang gesetzt. Ägypten interessiert uns und wir werden uns als nächstes Ägypten zuwenden. Das, was uns die Todesser gesagt haben, hat uns überzeugt, dass Ägypten ein gutes Ziel wäre und dass das Land an sich Änderungen braucht. Der dunkle Strom lebt und arbeitet im Geheimen, aber wir denken, es wäre nicht schwierig, die momentane Regierung ins Schwanken zu bringen."

Wir? Seit wann planen sie zusammen? Es hört sich so an, als hätte der dunkle Lord dem Prinzen mehr Autorität gegeben. Was ist passiert?

„Danach haben wir Nurmengard besucht," fährt er selbstzufrieden fort.

WAS?

„Und wir haben das mitgebracht, was wir für ein Auferstehungsritual brauchen," fährt der dunkle Prinz mit einem teuflischen Grinsen fort. „Wir werden aber zuerst mit dem Geist von Lord Grindelwald sprechen und dann entscheiden, ob wir ihm einen Körper geben."

Ich gaffe ihn an. Weist er darauf hin, worauf ich denke, dass er hinweist? Sie werden ihn... wieder zum Leben bringen? WIE?

„Und wir haben das gleiche mit den Überresten von Dumbledore Nummer eins gemacht," sagt der dunkle Prinz, seine Teetasse in der Hand drehend. „Der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dass er ihn doch überzeugen kann, kooperativ zu sein. Mir wäre es aber lieber, mich da raus zu halten, denn ich denke nicht, dass ich und das tote – oder lebendige – Klappergestell eine gute Beziehung haben können."

Gelinde gesagt. Du hast ihn kaltblütig ermordet. So was vergisst und vergibt man nicht.

„Wir werden im Laufe der kommenden Tage daran arbeiten," sagt er ernst. „Aber bevor wir uns unserer Arbeit widmen, hat uns der französische Minister zu einer Party eingeladen."

Er verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf. Jeder weiß, wie sehr er Partys hasst.

„Alle werden da sein und es wird eine gute Chance sein, Menschen wissen zu lassen, worum es im französischen Ministerium eigentlich geht," fährt er fort. „Obwohl es schon den Franzosen ziemlich klar, was vorgeht, aber es gibt immer ein paar Dumme, denen man es zeichnen muss."

„Also. Ihr seid alle eingeladen. Die Party findet morgen um zwanzig Uhr statt. Wir werden uns in der Eingangshalle treffen und den Portschlüssel nehmen, den er uns gegeben hat. Das wird eure Chance sein, die politische Szene Frankreichs kennenzulernen aber auch potentielle Anhänger zu aufzuspüren. Und das ist es genau, was ihr tun solltet. Gibt es Fragen?"

Wir schütteln die Köpfe und er steht auf. Wir alle tun es ihm gleich.

„Schön," sagt er hochnäsig. „Draco, komm mit."

Draco kommt ohne weiteres an mir vorbei und folgt ihm aus dem Raum heraus. Glücklicherweise sieht es so aus, als sei der dunkle Prinz in einer sehr guten Laune, also ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass er ihm etwas jetzt antun wird. Das ist gut zu wissen. Ich wiederum habe zu tun. Ich gehe gleich in die Bibliothek. Ich muss ein paar Antworten bekommen in Bezug auf das, was Draco mir soeben gesagt hat. Ich muss herausfinden, was passiert ist sodass ich meinem Freund helfen kann.

(„Was ist los, Schatz?") fragt Laetitia, meine Hand reibend. („Du siehst besorgt aus.")

(„Ach es ist nichts,") sage ich. („Es ist mir nur eingefallen, dass ich vergessen habe, ein Buch durchzulesen, das mir der dunkle Prinz gegeben hat. Ich soll es besser jetzt tun, falls er mir dazu Fragen stellt.")

„Oh," sagt sie schnell. („Ja, natürlich. Es ist besser, solche Sachen so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen sodass man weitermachen kann. Ich gehe dann. Wir sehen uns morgen.")

(„Ich freue mich schon darauf,") erwidere ich lächelnd.

Und dieses Mal meine ich es. Partys sind eine Zeitverschwendung; aber diese Party wird anders sein, weil Laetitia da sein wird.

oooooooooooooooo

/Dracos Sicht

Mit dem Kopf voller Fragen folge ich ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer. Was will er von mir? Wird er mich jetzt ausschimpfen, weil ich mit Hermine gesprochen habe? Er hat zweifelsohne eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

Er wirkt zufrieden mit sich. Etwas ist zwischen ihm und dem dunklen Lord in Ägypten passiert. Klar, ich habe bemerkt, dass er ihm in letzter Zeit viel mehr vertraut und dass er ihm sogar gesamte Operationen und Aufgaben überlässt. Der dunkle Prinz muss sich nicht bei ihm melden und für jede Entscheidung Bestätigung fragen. Er trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen und der dunkle Lord überlässt ihm alles. Irland zum Beispiel scheint sein eigenes Projekt zu sein denn der dunkle Lord hält sich da raus. Er hat kein einziges Wort zum Thema gesagt und hat nicht daran teilgenommen. Es freut mich, dass er ihm mehr vertraut aber so wie es scheint sind sie in Ägypten zu einem weiteren Verständnis gekommen, das dazu geführt hat, dass der dunkle Prinz jetzt auch eine aktive Rolle bei den Plänen spielt. Bereitet der dunkle Lord ihn für das Einnehmen seines Throns vor? Für die Zeit, wenn er der dunkle Lord sein wird? Keine Ahnung.

Das wunderschöne Wesen, dass ich mit meinem ganzen Herzen liebe und es peinlich vermisst habe, setzt sich an den Schreibtisch und mustert mich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich hatte meine Zweifel," sagt er. „Aber am Ende habe ich eingesehen, dass der Plan des dunklen Lords, obwohl er sehr anspruchsvoll und riskant ist, seine Vorteile hat. Falls er klappt, wird der Krieg schnell beendet werden können."

Die beringte Hand des Prinzen, die mich schon dreimal beinahe umgebracht hat, zieht etwas aus der Schublade hervor und legt es auf den Tisch. Es handelt sich um eine Aktenmappe.

„Ich habe dir was mitgebracht, wie versprochen," sagt er und lehnt sich zurück.

Ich stehe langsam auf und schaue auf die Aktenmappe hinunter. Die bloße Tatsache, dass er an mich gedacht hat, erfüllt mich mit Wärme. Ich lächele breit. Was auch immer es ist, ist es sein Geschenk und ich schätze es.

Ich öffne die Aktenmappe und erkenne gleich die Handschrift des Prinzen. Was ist das? Zeichnungen, Zauber, Rezepte... Das ist...

„...Heilmagie," flüstere ich.

„Ja," sagt der dunkle Prinz grinsend. „Der dunkle Lord und ich haben mit dem Geist eines Priesters gesprochen. Das ist das uralte Wissen des alten Ägyptens über Heilung und über Balsamierung. Zweifelsohne sind manche Krankheiten schon ausgerottet worden und sicherlich gibt es heutzutage bessere Methoden, manche Krankheiten zu heilen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es manche Sachen doch gibt, die neu für dich sein werden."

„Ihr habt... mit einem Priester gesprochen?" platzt es aus mir. „Wer war er?"

„Anscheinend war er zu seiner Zeit so eine Art dunkler Lord," sagt der Prinz. „Und ich habe ihm einen vorübergehenden Körper gegeben, sodass es leichter wäre, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich habe die ganze Nacht in seinem Grabmal verbracht, sein Wissen aufschreibend. Ich hab ein ganzes Notizbuch damit gefüllt und die Mehrheit davon bezieht sich auf die dunkle Magie und auf die dunklen Rituale. Aber ich habe ihn auch über Heilung gefragt und das, was ich dir gegeben habe, sind seine Worte und ein Teil seines Wissens darüber."

„Erebus," flüstere ich, mein Herz rasend. Ich blicke wieder auf die Papiere hinunter, die offensichtlich aus seinem Notizbuch herausgerissen worden sind. „Das ist unglaublich."

„Studiere sie," sagt er und nickt. „Und bewahre sie gut auf, weil es keine Kopien gibt und weil wir die Mumie zerstört haben."

„Nekromantie kann also auch für gute Sachen benutzt werden," rutscht es mir heraus.

Ich schaue schnell auf und begegne dem Blick der grünen Augen, die mich abschätzend mustern.

„Das Gute liegt im Auge des Betrachters," gibt er mir seine weltweite bekannte Antwort. „Und es hängt von der Person ab, welche die Nekromantie benutzt, ob das Ergebnis gut für sie ist oder nicht. Was auch immer ich tue, ist aus meinem Augenwinkel gut. Aus dem Augenwinkel einer anderen Person vielleicht nicht."

Ich nicke und setze mich mit den Papieren in den Händen wieder auf meinen Stuhl.

„Worüber hast du mit Hermine gesprochen?" fragt er auf einmal.

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Wenn ich ihm sage, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er hier und jetzt ausrastet und mir Morgana weiß was antut. Andererseits soll ich es ihm nicht verheimlichen, denn er hat seine Weisen, auf die er es sowieso herausfinden kann. Das alte Dilemma.

„In der Nacht, bevor du nach Ägypten abgereist bist, hast du auf Latein gesprochen," sage ich zu meinen Schuhen. „Und du hast mit einer Dämonenstimme gesprochen. Ich habe darüber tagelang nachgedacht und ich konnte einfach nicht feststellen, was passiert ist. Also habe ich Hermine um Ratschlag gebeten. Ich wollte nur wissen, was passiert ist."

Und du hast nicht nur auf Latein gesprochen, sondern mich beinah umgebracht. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich darüber nicht sprechen. Ich habe nie laut darüber gesprochen weil ich es nicht wieder erleben will. Aber vielleicht auch weil ein Teil von mir fürchtet, er würde es als etwas normales betrachten, als etwas, worüber man sich nicht wundern soll. Und eine Bestätigung zu bekommen wäre eindeutig zu viel.

„Das geht sie nichts an," sagt der Prinz, dessen Stimme tiefer und kälter wird.

„Ich weiß, aber alleine konnte ich nichts herausfinden und sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir. Sie wird keinem davon erzählen und wird versuchen, mir zu helfen," sage ich schnell.

Er steht abrupt auf und ich schließe die Augen. Er wird mich am Kragen packen und die Seele aus mir verprügeln, das weiß ich. Ich soll aber zuerst diese wertvollen Notizen auf den Tisch ablegen, sodass sie nicht zu Schaden kommen...

Nichts passiert. Ich öffne langsam die Augen und sehe ihn wie er bei dem Regal steht und etwas da drin ernst anstarrt.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich? Es ist vollkommen unnötig," sagt er mit einer kalten Stimme. „Alles ist in Ordnung."

„Es hörte sich so an, als wärst du von einem Dämon besessen," fange ich an, aber er unterbricht mich. Er lacht.

Und wie er lacht! Ich habe ihn seit langem nicht so lachen gehört.

Er dreht sich mir zu und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich bin der dunkle Prinz," sagt er sachlich. „So was kann nicht passieren. Nie und nimmer."

„Ich habe einfach zu viel gearbeitet," sagt er, sich durchs Haar fahrend.

Ich schaue ihn noch immer vorsichtig an und er seufzt.

„Mir ist bewusst," sagt er langsam und ernst, seine Ringe untersuchend, „dass ich dir Schmerzen zufüge. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass ich manchmal die Kontrolle verliere. Dass ich zu weit gehe. Ich möchte dich nicht umbringen. Ich habe es nie gewollt."

Er schaut auf und ich spüre, wie Tränen sich in meinen Augen sammeln. Endlich ist er ehrlich. Endlich spricht er darüber, worüber ich schon seit Monaten nachdenke. Und es fühlt sich so an, als hätte jemand einen gesamten Berg von meiner Brust gehoben.

„Und ich möchte nicht, dass es unabsichtlich passiert," fährt er fort. „Ich bin zwar in letzter Zeit in meine Arbeit versunken und so wie du siehst, habe ich jetzt eben mehr Arbeit bekommen. Wenn der Plan des dunklen Lords klappt, wird er eine Menge ändern."

„Aber ich schätze dich; du bist ein Teil meines Lebens; deine Arbeit und alles, was du bist, sind ein unersetzlicher Teil des dunklen Ordens. Und ich möchte dir nicht wehtun," sagt er. „In welchem Zustand auch immer ich bin."

In seinen grünen Augen sehe ich einen Schimmer von etwas bekanntem, was ich seit langem nicht gesehen habe. Ein Teil des alten Harrys, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Und bevor ich weiß, was ich da tue, kullern heiße Tränen der Erleichterung und Freude meine Wangen entlang.

„Warum weinst du?" fragt er überrascht.

Er versteht es nicht. Er versteht es tatsächlich nicht.

Ich stehe auf und lege meine Arme um seinen Hals. Die kalten Hände des dunklen Prinzen werden langsam um meine Taille gelegt, als frage er sich noch immer, warum ich weine und was er jetzt tun soll.

„Danke," sage ich leise.

„Wofür denn?" fragt er verwirrt.

„Dass du ehrlich mit mir warst," erwidere ich, Kreise auf seinem Rücken ziehend.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass du es gewusst hast," erwidert er mit Verwirrung in seiner Stimme.

All dem nach zu urteilen, was du in vergangenen Monaten und Jahren mir angetan hast, konnte man auch zum Schluss kommen, dass ich dir egal bin. Aber ja, tief in meinem Inneren, habe ich es gewusst. Oder eher, ich hab gehofft, dass das der Fall ist.

ooooooooooooooo

Das Arbeitszimmer des dunklen Prinzen. Wenn er zu Hause ist, verbringt er die Mehrheit der Zeit hier, aber ich bin hier sehr selten. Ich erinnere mich an das letzte Mal, als ich in sein Arbeitszimmer reingekommen bin, als er nicht da war. Er hat mich beschuldigt, dass ich sein Tagebuch gesucht habe. Wirklich, ich wollte nur das Buch über Pilze. Und danach hat er natürlich mich gegen die Wand gepresst und wir hatten Sex. Tja besser Sex als etwas anderes...

Und jetzt schickt er mich selbst ins Arbeitszimmer, um etwas zu holen.

Ich schaue mich um und seufze. Bücher geschrieben von Salazaar Slytherin und die nur er und der dunkle Lord lesen können, weil sie auf der Schlangensprache geschrieben worden sind. Seine eigenen Notizen... Ich überblicke dutzende von Notizbüchern, die er im Regal bewahrt. Seine eigenen Theorien, seine eigenen Zauber, Flüche und Rituale; und Notizen, die er während des Unterrichts mit dem dunklen Lord macht. Seine Dolchsammlung... die Elfen schleifen sie alle zwei Wochen. Das ist seine Lieblingsmordtechnik, jemanden zu erstechen. Ich werde es nie verstehen können, warum er diese Muggeltechnik bevorzugt, die so schmutzig ist. Er sagt, sie mache ihm Spaß. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, jemanden mit einem Dolch umzubringen, denn so kann man einem in die Augen schauen und es spüren, wenn man für das letzte Mal ausatmet... Es verleiht ihm das Gefühl von Kontrolle und Macht. „Es gibt etwas sehr intimes in dieser Technik," hat er mir einmal gesagt. „So teilen das Opfer und der Täter eine Verbindung, die einfach unbeschreiblich ist."

Ich habe zwar getötet, aber nur mit Magie. Alles anderes ist einfach unvorstellbar für mich. Für mich ist das Töten nur etwas, was ich tun muss und nicht etwas, was mir Spaß macht, wie ihm. Aber es ist ein Teil von ihm und ich habe ehrlich versucht, es zu begreifen. Es endlich zu verstehen, sodass ich ihn besser verstehen könnte. Umsonst. Vielleicht, wenn er mir eine Erinnerung zeigen würde, würde ich es besser verstehen können. Durch seine Augen zu schauen und das zu spüren, was er spürt. Ich versuche verzweifelt Teile von ihm zu verstehen, die mir fremd sind, sodass ich ihn besser kennenlernen kann. Aber manchmal erweist es sich als beinah unmöglich... Er wiederum scheint sehr gut zu verstehen, warum ich mich von der Heilmagie angezogen fühle und warum sie mir Spaß macht. Er scheint es auch zu verstehen, warum ich es mag, Stunden im Labor zu verbringen und Tränke zu brauen. Das Tränkebrauen entspannt mich und man hat eine Menge Zeit, seine Gedanken wandern zu lassen.

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum er Erde in seiner Vitrine aufbewahrt, aber ich soll nicht fragen. Gestern hat er dieses Glas angestarrt. Offensichtlich stellt es etwas besonderes für ihn dar und ich würde gerne wissen, was.

Seine Talismane... Er trägt einen wann auch immer er in der Ritualkammer verschwindet. Offensichtlich hilft er ihm dabei. Oder stellt er die Macht dar, die er über die Dämonen hat? Warum hat er gelacht, als ich ihm gesagt habe, er benehme sich als wäre er von einem Dämon besessen? Gibt es etwas, was ich nicht weiß? Warum sagt er mir nicht einfach?

Es gibt mein Foto nirgendwo. Normalerweise stellen Menschen Fotos von denjenigen, die ihnen lieb sind, in ihrem Arbeitszimmer sodass sie immer an sie erinnert werden können. Im gewissen Sinne kann ich auch das verstehen. Wenn er arbeitet, möchte er keine Ablenkungen haben. Er möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand oder irgendetwas ihn dabei stören. Es gibt keinen Platz für mich in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Hier lebt er seine Arbeit und geht seinen Pflichten des Erben der Dunkelheit nach. Hier soll ich nicht existieren.

Bei dem Fenster gibt es eine schmale, schwarze Tür, die in seine Ritualkammer hineinführt. Rein darf ich nicht gehen und sie ist immer versperrt. Und ich möchte auch nicht reingehen. Das ist der Ort, an dem er mit Dämonen redet und Morgana weiß was da drin treibt. Es ist genug für mich, dass sein dämonischer Begleiter ab und zu in unserem Schlafzimmer auftaucht, weil er ja Nachrichten hat. Er nennt mich 'Heiler' was mir eigentlich schmeicheln soll. Aber während sie miteinander sprechen kann ich den Eindruck nicht loswerden, dass ich überflüssig bin und dass die zwei so eine seltsame Verbindung teilen. Sie reden in Rätseln und der Dämon scheint mich immer vollkommen zu ignorieren, während sie reden.

Es gibt nichts im Arbeitszimmer des Prinzen, das auf meine Gegenwart und meine Rolle in seinem Leben, die ich spiele, hinweisen würde. Aber es gibt vieles im Schlafzimmer. Es gibt ein paar meiner Bücher, ein paar Tränke und einige Figuren, die auf meinem Nachttisch stehen. Unser Schlafzimmer ist nicht gerade groß, aber es gibt genug Platz für ein riesiges Metallbett, das in der Mitte des Raumes steht. Ich wünsche mir nur, er würde diese verdammte Kuckucksuhr loswerden, denn ich hasse sie. Ich hätte mich schon an sie gewöhnen sollen, aber jedes Mal, wenn der Dämonenkopf aus der Uhr herauskommt und knurrt, fahre ich hoch und bringe den Prinzen zum Lachen. In der Ecke unseres Schlafzimmers gab es einmal Amus Korb. Aber da die Schlange so viel gewachsen ist, seit er sie an sich gebunden hat, muss Amu einfach vor dem Bett auf dem Teppich schlafen. Und ich wünsche mir, er könnte sein Abendessen für einmal irgendwo anders fressen, denn ab und zu trete ich auf Knochen und einmal habe ich auch einen Mauskopf auf dem schwarzen Teppich, auf dem Amu schläft, gefunden. Ekelhaft... Und doch scheint das Ganze dem dunklen Prinzen Spaß zu machen. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass er seiner Schlange zu viel erlaubt. Amu ist verwöhnt geworden.

Ich habe bis vor kurzem seit Jahren nicht mit meinem Vater direkt gesprochen. Aber vor ein paar Monaten hat meine Mutter mir einen Brief geschickt, sagend, ich solle sie besuchen, weil mein Vater Geburtstag habe und es gebe eine Party. Ich solle da sein. Und dann haben ich und mein Vater gesprochen...

/Rückblende

„Was auch immer er mir sagen will, möchte ich es nicht hören, denn ich weiß, was er sagen will," sage ich stur zu meiner Mutter. „Er wird sagen, er sei von mir enttäuscht und alles. Aber mir ist es egal, was er denkt."

„Dein Vater hatte gewisse Wünsche und gewisse Erwartungen von dir," sagt sie geduldig. „Als sie nicht in Erfüllung gingen, war er natürlich enttäuscht. Aber nimm es ihm nicht übel, Draco. Er möchte nur das Beste für dich. Deswegen hatte er Erwartungen. Und heute wollte er mit dir sprechen."

Das glaube ich nicht, aber in Ordnung. Er möchte nur, dass ich zu der Person werde, die er als seinen Sohn haben möchte. Aber so geht es nicht. Ich bin keine Puppe, mit der man das machen kann, was man will.

Mein Vater kommt rein und, als er mich erblickt, wird sein Ausdruck noch maskenhafter als üblich. Ich seufze innerlich und stehe auf.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Vater," sage ich, die Hand ausstreckend.

Die grauen Augen mustern mich. Es ist sicherlich nicht üblich, meinen eigenen Vater auf diese Weise zu begrüßen, auf diese formale Weise, aber ehrlich gesagt möchte ich ihn nicht umarmen. Ich verspüre keinen Wunsch, es zu tun.

„Danke, Draco," sagt er, mir die Hand schüttelnd. „Wie geht es dir?"

Die Frage überrascht mich. Er sieht mich ab und zu im Hauptquartier aber wir reden nicht miteinander. Und er sieht, dass ich wohlauf bin, also warum fragt er?

„Gut," höre ich meine eigene Stimme.

Er schluckt und scheint seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen.

„Der dunkle Prinz kümmert sich gut um dich," sagt er leise.

Wirklich – ich bin kein Kind, sodass man sich um mich kümmern muss.

„Das freut mich," fährt er fort. „Habt ihr über den nächsten Schritt gesprochen?"

„Welchen?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Über die Hochzeit, natürlich," erwidert er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Er redet mich noch immer so an, als sei ich ein Kind und als sei ich dumm und könne nicht begreifen, was er mir da sagt. Er spricht mich von oben an und ich hasse es.

„Nein," sage ich. „Warum denn? Ist das, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest? Ob ich bald heirate?"

Er öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber meine Mutter legt ihre Hand auf seine.

„Dein Vater wollte dir sagen, er sei stolz auf dich," sagt sie schnell.

„Und natürlich auf deine Beziehung mit dem dunklen Prinzen," fügt er hinzu.

Als ob meine Partnerwahl meine Leistungen bestimmt.

„Na dann freut es mich, dass ich doch die Malfoy Familienehre nicht beschmutzt habe," erwidere ich sarkastisch.

Ich verbringe zu viel Zeit mit dem dunklen Prinzen. Sein Sarkasmus ist echt ansteckend.

„Hör mal, Draco. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum er deine... Interessen billigt, aber mir ist klargeworden, dass du gut darin bist," sagt mein Vater. „Der dunkle Lord hat deine Leistungen erwähnt und mir ist klargeworden, dass deine Fähigkeiten geschätzt sind. Deswegen wollte ich dich sehen und mit dir sprechen. Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was du machst und musste es von dem dunklen Lord selbst hören."

In anderen Worten hat der dunkle Lord ihm gesagt, ich sei ein guter Heiler und habe schon vielen aus dem dunklen Orden geholfen und mein Vater fühlte sich verpflichtet, sich zu entschuldigen. Typisch. Nichts hat sich geändert. Er denkt noch immer, dass das Ganze Unsinn ist aber er kann nicht gegen den dunklen Lord gehen. Er ist nicht wirklich stolz auf mich. Er ist vielleicht auf die Tatsache stolz, dass ich mit dem dunklen Prinzen zusammen bin, aber er ist nicht stolz auf meine Leistungen.

Was auch immer.

Und aus diesem Grund fragt er sich, wann wir heiraten werden, sodass er sagen kann, sein Sohn sei mit dem Erben der Dunkelheit verheiratet. Der gute alte reinblütige Stolz. Er ist veraltet, begreift er das nicht?

„Der dunkle Prinz unterstützt mich in allem," sage ich hitzig ehe ich mich stoppen kann. „Und dadurch auch der dunkle Lord. Deine Unterstützung wiederum bedeutet mir gar nichts und ich brauche sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hergekommen bin. Genieße dein Geschenk."

Ich drehe mich um und gehe in Richtung Tür. Mein Vater bleibt wie erfroren da, aber dann reißt er sich zusammen, rennt mir hinterher und packt mich am Arm.

„All diese Jahre habe ich nur das beste für dich gewollt," zischt er, sich mir ins Blickfeld stellend. „Und so bedankst du dich bei mir? Ich werde nicht so angesprochen werden! Ich erwarte Respekt!"

„Lucius," meldet sich meine Mutter verzweifelt zu Wort.

„Lass mich los," zische ich wütend. Er hat keine Kontrolle mehr über mich. „Der dunkle Prinz wird sich fragen, wer Fingerabdrücke auf meinem Arm hinterlassen hat und er wird wütend sein. Schließlich gehöre ich IHM."

Mein Vater lässt mich los als hätte er sich verbrannt und meine Mutter kommt langsam auf mich zu.

„Draco," flüstert sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Stoße uns nicht weg. Wir möchten nur das Beste für dich."

„Sicher," erwidere ich bissig. „Lasst mich in Ruhe. Und weht, dass der Prinz von dem, was heute passiert ist, erfährt. Er erlaubt keinem, mich anzufassen und sicherlich nicht, grob mir gegenüber zu sein. Er wird dich umbringen, Vater."

Mein Vater sieht so aus, als hätte ihm jemand gerade eine verpasst. Schockiert und wütend zugleich, steht er wie erfroren da als ich mich umdrehe und durch die Tür verschwinde. Seit dem reden wir überhaupt nicht.

/Ende Rückblende

Erebus und meine Freunde sind meine einzige Familie. Ich weiß nicht, was an jenem Tag in mich gefahren ist, denn ich habe noch nie so mit meinen Eltern gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich gibt mir die Tatsache, dass ich mit dem Prinzen verlobt bin, solchen Mut und solche Arroganz. Und ich habe nicht gelogen. Der dunkle Prinz möchte der einzige sein, der das Recht hat, mich so am Arm zu packen. Wenn jemand mir wehtut, dann nur er. Allen anderen würde er die Augen ausstechen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe das schon bemerkt, als Onkel Severus zusammen mit mir einen Trank gebraut hat. Er hat mich angebrüllt – und ihm ist es schlecht ergangen. Der dunkle Prinz hat ihn gehört und ihn deswegen gefoltert. Wahrscheinlich soll ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass er so besitzergreifend und so fürsorglich mir gegenüber ist, aber manchmal hat er zweifelsohne nur Lust aufs Foltern.

Welche Ironie. Der Mann, der mich quält und der mich so behandelt, ist zur gleichen Zeit auch mein Beschützer.

„Was dauert denn so lange?" ertönt eine genervte Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Ich komme, Erebus," sage ich, sein Medaillon aus dem Kästchen herausziehend und das Schlafzimmer betretend.

Der dunkle Prinz sitzt auf einem Stuhl während einer der Elfen ihm das Haar kämmt. Er mustert mich argwöhnisch.

„Was hast du drin getrieben?" fragt er scharf.

„Nichts, ich hab nur nachgedacht, mal ehrlich," sage ich, den Stuhl umrundend und das Medaillon um seinen Hals legend.

Ich küsse ihn auf die Wange und spüre, wie sein Kiefer knackt, das Zeichen, dass er genervt ist. Ich kenne ihn zu gut.

„Brauchst du noch was?" frage ich leise.

„Nein," erwidert er. „Gehe und ziehe deine Ballrobe an."

Das Leben mit dem dunklen Prinzen lässt sich mit nichts vergleichen. Meine Beziehung mit ihm wie eine Achterbahnfahrt. Es gibt Zeiten, wenn alles gerade und wunderschön ist. Aber es gibt auch Zeiten, wenn man mit dem Kopf nach unten weiter fährt und nicht mehr weiß, wo man ist. Aber obwohl einem manchmal von der Fahrt übel werden kann, kommt man danach zum Schluss, dass das Ganze es doch wert war.


	18. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 17 - Das dunkle Frankreich

/Hermines Sicht

Ein großer Tag für den dunklen Orden. Dies sind der erste Sieg und der erste Schritt in Richtung von Weltherrschaft.

Auf dem allernächsten Tisch gibt es Punsch aber so was gefällt mir nicht. Laetitia ging um ihre Familie zu finden und auch mir einen Cocktail zu bringen, aus welchem Grund ich schon fünfzehn Minuten alleine dastehe.

Der Geruch von verschiedenen Parfüms mischt sich mit dem Geruch von Tabak, der den gesamten Raum durchdringt. Bald werden wir eine größere Ballhalle brauchen, denn es gibt schon ungefähr zweihundert Zauberer und Hexen hier. Man kann sein Gesicht in den Fliesen sehen, die so gut poliert sind, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie Daphne Greengrass noch nicht gefallen ist. Denn natürlich trägt sie wieder ihre hochhackigen Schuhe und ein Kleid, das zweifelsohne einhundert Galleonen gekostet hat. Und sie scheint die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr die Zauberer schenken, zu genießen. Nicht zu fassen.

Die Kronleuchter gefallen mir. Die blauen Kristalle werfen seltsame Schatten auf die Wände und klirren im Windzug. Überall gibt es Menschen, die Ballroben tragen und die Musik, die man hört, erfüllt den Raum mit einer langsamen, feierlichen Melodie, die vielleicht vor dreihundert Jahren in Höfen Frankreichs gespielt wurde. Alles glitzert; hier und da glitzert ein Ring oder eine Halskette; schwarze Seide, die ein gutes Material für Ballroben zu sein scheint; oder Haarnadeln der Damen, die ihr Haar zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden haben. Ein Todesser, der eine bodenlange Robe trägt, raucht eine lange Pfeife und nickt ernst als die weibliche französische Todesserin, mit der er redet, ihm etwas aufgeregt erklärt. Die Rauchringe steigen hoch in die Luft und mischen sich mit den Rauchschleiern, die um die Kronleuchter herumschweben. Hier und da sieht man ein wenig Farbe; aber die Todesser lassen sich unter den anderen leicht erkennen. Ob es an dem Schmuck liegt, den sie tragen; an ihrer schwarzen oder dunklen Kleidung; oder an der gewissen Wirkung, die sie auf Menschen und mich haben. Ich kann sofort die Mitglieder des dunklen Ordens erkennen. Denn so wie es scheint, erkennt eine dunkle Magierin eine andere; aber es scheint beinah unmöglich für eine Hellmagierin eine dunkle Magierin zu erkennen.

Manche der Franzosen, der Ministerialbeamten, die hergekommen sind um an der Party teilzunehmen, schauen schockiert und blass zu den großen Zeichnungen von den zwei dunklen Malen hinauf, die an einer Wand aufgehängt worden sind. Wenn sie früher Zweifel hatten, haben sie wohl keine mehr. Eine riesige Hexe, die mir schon früher aufgefallen ist, und die in einer blauen Robe mit einem todernsten grauhaarigen Zauberer bei dem Punsch steht, schaut ständig zu Tür, als warte sie auf jemanden. Sie alle haben schon ein paar weltberühmte Todesser erkannt, aber nichts dazu gesagt. Klar, es gab seltsame Reaktionen, sowie Schreie und so, aber da der Minister Lacroix sie gleich herzlich begrüßt hat, sind sie stehengeblieben und haben nur stumm zugeschaut, wie er mit Bellatrix Lestrange zum Beispiel ein paar freundliche Worte austauscht hat, ihr dabei die Hand schüttelnd und auf jemanden in der Menge deutend.

Ich bezweifle, dass man mich erkannt hat. Und auch wenn meine Mutter jetzt reinkommen würde, würde sie mich kaum erkennen können. Ich sehe nicht wie die alte Hermine aus, die sie einmal gekannt hat. Nein, so viel hat sich geändert. Zu viel.

Die dunkle Magie ist in der Luft und ich fühle mich beinah wie zu Hause. Wir befinden uns im alten Familienhaus von Gerard Lacroix, der allem Anschein nach die Hälfte des Ministeriums und den größten Teil des dunklen Ordens zu seinem Heim eingeladen hat. Ich versuche einen Blick von ihm zu stehlen, aber er ist ständig in Bewegung und außerdem gibt es zu viele Menschen in Schwarz, um sie von einander zu unterscheiden.

(„Bitte,") sagt jemand hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich um und lächele breit. Laetitia ist der einzige Grund, warum ich mich auf diese Party gefreut habe. Klar, es ist interessant, Menschen kennenzulernen und zuzuschauen, wie die Franzosen langsam begreifen, was hier vorgeht, aber ich wäre hier nur für eine Stunde hergekommen, hätte ein wenig rumgestanden und mich dann aus dem Staub gemacht.

Der Engel jedoch, der meinen Cocktail in Hand hält, ist der Grund warum diese Party sehr interessant ist. Laetitia trägt ein enganliegendes schwarzes Kleid, das mich atemlos werden lässt. Und dieses Mal habe ich fünfzehn Minuten lang darüber nachgedacht, was ich anziehen soll und das soll was heißen. Schließlich habe ich mich für ein Shirt und Hosen entschieden. Zauberer tragen so was, also warum soll ich es nicht tun? Meine Kleidung sieht elegant genug aus. Und außerdem habe ich schon ein paar männliche Todesser gesehen, die so was ähnliches tragen. Alles, was fehlt, ist eine Krawatte, aber die gefallen mir nicht.

Die Hexe in blau kommt an uns vorbei und wirft meinem dunklen Mal einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Ich lächele sie an aber sie eilt davon. Laetitia scheint nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn auch sie schaut ständig in Richtung Tür.

(„Wann kommt er?") fragt sie.

(„Der Prinz?") frage ich leise. („Keine Ahnung. Bald, denke ich. Er möchte einen Auftritt haben. Und da Draco auch nicht hier ist, heißt es, sie kommen zusammen.")

„Oh," stoßt Laetitia hervor, jemandem zuwinkend und dabei vor Aufregung hüpfend. Ich lächele. Wenn sie es macht, sieht sie so süß aus...

„Gerard!" ruft sie laut.

Der Minister drängt sich durch die Menge und lächelt sie an.

Er trägt eine Ballrobe und sein dunkles Mal ist nicht sichtbar. Aber mein erster Gedanke ist, dass man gleich sieht, dass er ein Schwarzmagier ist.

Er trägt sein dunkelbraunes Haar ziemlich kurz und scheint auf jedes Detail zu achten. Außer dem Familiensiegelring trägt er eine Halskette mit einem Schlangenanhäger, welcher der Schlange, die man auf dem dunklen Mal sieht, unglaublich ähnlich ist. Und außerdem erkennt man gleich bei dem Glitzern in seinen Augen, dass er die dunkle Magie täglich benutzt. So was weiß man einfach.

(„Hallo, Liebe,") sagt er, sich bückend um Laetitia einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Er schaut auf ihr dunkles Mal und grinst sie breit an. („Gratulation. Ich wollte euch besuchen, aber leider war ich bei der Arbeit eingespannt.")

(„Danke,") sagt die aufgeregte Laetitia, die von innen glüht. („Das ist Hermine Granger, meine Freundin.")

Ich strecke meine Hand aus, mir dabei bewusst, dass meine Wangen rot sind. Sie hat mich zum ersten Mal jemandem als ihre Freundin vorgestellt und das Gefühl ist ein wenig verwirrend.

(„Entzückt,") sagt der Minister, meine Hand schüttelnd. Seine Augen glitzern. („Ich habe viel von dir gehört. Und ich möchte sagen, dass der Angriff auf das Haus dieser Blutverräter genial war.")

Alle scheinen die Tatsache, dass ich in einer Muggelfamilie aufgewachsen bin, vollkommen zu ignorieren. Wenn man doch etwas zum Thema sagt, sagt man wie leid es einem tut, dass ich mit Muggeln aufwachsen musste.

Ob er Minister ist oder nicht, spricht man ihn wie jeden Todesser an. Unter Todessern gibt es keine Titel. Daher das Duzen.

(„Danke,") sage ich, noch immer unsicher, wie ich ihn ansprechen soll. Laetitia nennt ihn beim Namen weil sie ihn schon seit langem kennt. Ich jedoch nicht. Aber vielleicht soll ich ihn auch duzen, weil es ein Brauch im dunklen Orden ist. („Es ist eine wunderschöne Party.")

(„Ja,") sagt der Minister, sich umschauend.

Da er jetzt mit uns so freundlich spricht, scheinen die Ministerialbeamten auch Interesse an uns zu haben. Aber so bald sie unsere dunkle Male erblicken, wird ihnen schnell klar, wer wir sind. Blaise nennt uns manchmal 'Todesserjugend'.

(„Ich wünsche mir nur, es gäbe keine Hellmagier und keine Blutsverräter,") flüstert er zu uns. („Aber was soll man machen. Es ist Politik.")

Er lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf.

Der Mann gefällt mir. Ja, er hat diese gewisse Aura von Strenge und Arroganz um sich, aber er wirkt sehr kompetent und schlau. Tja, der dunkle Lord hat ihn für dieses Amt ausgewählt. Er kennt seine Anhänger und er würde solche wichtige Verantwortung keinem Idioten überlassen.

(„Du kennst den Prinzen ziemlich gut, oder?") fragt der Minister im Unterton.

(„Ja, warum?") frage ich.

(„Nun, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was er gerne isst und trinkt und es gibt eine Menge von allem, aber man kann nie sicher sein,") flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

(„Wenn du etwas Feuerwhiskey hast, ist dann alles in Ordnung,") sage ich lächelnd.

Der Minister wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und nickt. Jeder weiß, dass der dunkle Prinz sechzehn ist und natürlich klingt es ein wenig seltsam, dass er Alkohol trinkt, aber ich kenne ihn. Er trinkt so was nur wenn es große Versammlungen gibt. Um sie ja zu überleben.

(„Ich werde meine beste Flasche aus dem Keller bringen,") sagt er nachdenklich. („Noch etwas?")

(„Normalerweise isst er bei Partys nichts,") fahre ich fort. („Aber Sandwichs sind in Ordnung, falls er doch hungrig wird. Er mag Lachssandwichs.")

(„Gut, davon habe ich genug,") sagt der Minister zufrieden.

(„Und ein Stuhl für ihn,") füge ich hinzu. („Er bevorzugt es, zu sitzen. Du sollst einen Stuhl da unten aufstellen.")

Ich deute auf die schwarze Sonne.

(„Das würde ihm sehr gefallen,") sage ich.

(„Echt?") fragt der Minister mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. („Ich werde sofort einen Stuhl für ihn besorgen. Viel Spaß noch und danke für die Ratschläge, Hermine.")

Er verschwindet in der Menge. Laetitia hakt sich bei mir ein und grinst.

(„Ich hab fast 'ein Thron' gesagt,") murmele ich. Sie lacht. („Mann ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass er kommt. Ich möchte sehen, was die Frau in blau macht, wenn er auftaucht.")

Ich drehe mich um und schaue die Zeichnungen – oder sehen sie eher wie Fahnen aus – an. Das erste Land, das unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens steht. Wir stehen hier alle zusammen. Todesser, die aus Gefängnis geflohen sind und jene, die, laut der Meinung der Öffentlichkeit auch dorthin gehören. In jenem Moment taucht ein seltsamer Gedanke in meinem Kopf auf. Ich gehöre auch dorthin. Ich habe Molly Weasley gefoltert und das Haus der Weasleys angegriffen. Ich habe auch an Angriffen zusammen mit dem dunklen Prinzen teilgenommen und ich trage das dunkle Mal. Das ist sicherlich genug, um mich ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Ich erschaudere. Wenn schon, was ist mit dem dunklen Prinzen? Wie viele hat er getötet, gefoltert? Keine Ahnung. Und etwas sagt mir, dass auch er nicht mehr zählt.

Hier fühle ich mich unglaublich frei. Ich muss mein dunkles Mal nicht verbergen und bald werden wir durch Frankreich frei laufen können. Todesser und jene, die für den dunklen Orden arbeiten, werden in jeder Ecke sein. Ich kann zwar verstehen, warum sich der ehemalige Minister umgebracht hat aber der Mann tut mir leid. Es hätte nicht so sein sollen. Der dunkle Lord hat ihm Freiheit gegeben und alles, was er von ihm wollte, war dass er Lacroix für das Amt des Ministers vorschlägt. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte der Mann danach nicht mit sich selbst leben und zuschauen, wie Frankreich von dem dunklen Orden übernommen wird. Es war zu viel für ihn. Das kann ich verstehen.

Lautes Gelächter reißt mich aus den Gedanken heraus und ich schaue mich um. Da, am Fenster steht Bernard Levert und redet mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Das muss ich sehen.

Seine Kleidung kann nur als kitschig beschrieben werden. Zudem trägt er einen kurzen Pferdeschwanz, der sein unnatürlich blasses Gesicht zur Schau stellt. Eines muss man ihm lassen – er ist hübsch. Und die Damen in der Ballhalle scheinen auch so zu denken, denn eine Menge Hexen scheinen Interesse an den Sandwichs zu haben, die am Tisch neben Levert stehen. Manche gehen gleich fort, als ihnen klar wird, dass er ein Vampir ist, aber manche sind stehen geblieben. Es gibt eine kleine Gruppe von vier Hexen, die ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt mit Gläsern in Händen stehen, aber sie schauen zu oft in seine Richtung um irgendjemanden zu täuschen.

Bellatrix lächelt und nickt ihm zu. Levert lehnt sich gegen das Fenster – eine Geste, die verführerisch sein sollte – und redet weiter. In einem Moment prustet Bellatrix los und Levert schaut zu Boden. Er versucht ihr etwas zu erklären, aber die Hexe lacht nur lauter und lauter. Nach ein paar Sekunden dreht er sich einfach um und geht. Bellatrix hat schon die Hälfte ihres Getränkes verschüttet weil sie ja so herzlich gelacht hat – oder eher, ihn ausgelacht hat – aber diese Tatsache scheint sie nicht zu stören. Noch immer kichernd, dreht sie sich um drängt sich durch die Menge, offensichtlich jemanden suchend. Die Ministerialbeamten springen ihr aus dem Weg und schauen der berüchtigten Hexe hinterher, als sie erhobenen Hauptes und ein Kleid tragend, das all ihre Attribute zur Schau stellt, Barty findet und beginnt ihm offensichtlich zu erzählen, was Levert soeben gesagt hat. Dabei beginnt auch der Zauberer laut zu lachen und ich frage mich ehrlich, was so lustig ist und was Levert ihr eigentlich gesagt hat. Levert wiederum ist nirgendwo mehr zu sehen.

(„Der hat endlich bekommen, was jemand ihm schon seit langem geben sollte,") sage ich zu Laetitia. („Tja, er lässt sich mit der falschen Person ein.")

(„Etwas geht da vor,") sagt ein atemloser Blaise, der gerade an uns vorbeikommt.

Wir schauen uns um. Lacroix steht unter den zwei Fahnen und schaut erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Offensichtlich möchte er etwas sagen. Allmählich wird die Ballhalle ganz still und alle drehen sich um.

(„Danke,") sagt der Minister.

Die Frau in blau starrt schockiert das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm eines Todessers an, der bei Lacroix steht und ein Glas in Hand hält. Offensichtlich einer seiner Kollegen. Er hat seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt und starrt den Boden mit einem todernsten Ausdruck an.

(„Für mich ist dies eher eine Versammlung als eine Party,") sagt Lacroix. Hoffentlich wird er langsam genug sprechen, sodass ich ihn verstehen kann. („Ein Treffen und eine Chance, uns besser kennenzulernen.")

Er schaut in Richtung von Barty Crouch Junior, der in der ersten Reihe steht.

(„Zweifelsohne habt ihr alle gewusst, wo meine Loyalitäten sind,") fährt er fort, einen unwillkürlichen Blick dem dunklen Mal hinter ihm zuwerfend. („Jedes Wort, das ich in meinem Interview gesagt habe, ist wahr. Ja, ich habe vor, Änderungen einzuführen. Ich habe vor, den dunklen Magiern in diesem Land die Freiheit zu geben, die dunkle Magie offen zu praktizieren. Dies ist ein großer Tag meine Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Ihr habt mich als den Minister gewählt und ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Mithilfe meiner Kollegen werde ich schnell das französische Volk in eine neue Ära führen.")

(„Der dunkle Orden funktioniert fehlerlos sowie ihr bald sehen werdet,") sagt er mit einem Lächeln. („Er ist fleißig und sehr effektiv. An diesem Abend werden wir auch einen Ehrengast haben, der bald kommt. Er kommt hierher, um unseren Erfolg zusammen mit uns zu feiern und wird sich zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.")

Die Ministerialbeamten brechen in Gemurmel aus. Die Frau in blau wird blass wie der Tod und packt ihren Begleiter am Arm offensichtlich vorhabend, sich aus dem Staub zu machen ehe dieser Ehrengast kommt. Aber da die Frau einfach riesig ist, sieht es ein wenig lustig aus, denn ich bezweifele, dass drei Zauberer wie er sie in den Armen tragen könnten. Überall kann man schockiertes und verängstigtes Geflüster hören aber die Todesser grinsen einander an und nicken sich zu.

(„Gehen Sie schon?") fragt der Minister die Frau in blau.

Sie dreht sich abrupt um und schaut ihn verängstigt an.

(„Bleiben Sie,") sagt er mit einer Stimme, die alle wissen lässt, es sei ein Befehl und keine Bitte. („Ihm würde es nicht gefallen, wenn Sie jetzt gehen. Und er würde es wissen.")

Die Hexe nickt schnell und klammert sich an ihren Begleiter, der dem Minister einen schnellen Blick zuwirft. Lacroix fällt in ein flüsterndes Gespräch mit Barty und scheint nichts zu merken. Muss es so sein? Muss es eine Schreckensherrschaft sein? Warum kann die Hexe nicht begreifen – und sie ist nicht die einzige, die vorhatte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen – dass keiner ihnen etwas anhaben wird? Warum denken alle, dass der dunkle Orden nur das Töten im Sinn hat? Wenn man ihnen etwas antun wollte, hätte man es schon seit langem getan. Schließlich gibt es hier ungefähr einhundert Todesser und es kommen noch immer welche an.

Die Menschen sind so unglaublich DUMM! War ich früher so dumm gewesen? Wahrscheinlich ja, weil man mir diese Horrorgeschichte über dunkle Magier erzählt hat. Sie seien alle Mörder und Verrückte. Sie haben nur im Sinn Chaos zu verursachen und Menschen umzubringen. Leider habe ich diese Geschichten geglaubt. Aber auch wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, wie der dunkle Orden funktioniert und was genau der neue Minister vorhat, können sie sich ruhig umschauen. Wir alle stehen hier zusammen mit ihnen und plaudern, trinken und lachen. Ab und zu spürt man einen Hauch von dunkler Magie, da jemand sie gerade benutzt, und ab und zu hört man Geschichten über das Kämpfen, den Krieg und den dunklen Lord. Aber wir alle stehen friedlich hier und haben Spaß zusammen mit ihnen.

(„Ich fasse es einfach nicht,") murmele ich wütend. („Wie kann man so dumm sein? Mir ist danach zumute, gleich zu dieser Frau zu gehen und ihr eine zu verpassen.")

Laetitia schaut mich verwundert an.

(„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du die Einstellung der Hellmagier den Anhängern des dunklen Lords gegenüber so persönlich nimmst,") sagt sie.

(„Natürlich nehme ich es persönlich,") zische ich genervt. („Wenn man sie beleidigt, beleidigt man mich auch.")

Laetitia mustert mich vorsichtig.

(„Sie versteht uns einfach nicht und sie hat Angst,") sagt Laetitia, noch einen Blick der Hexe zuwerfend. („Man soll es ihr nicht übel nehmen.")

(„Leider wäre der dunkle Prinz nicht mal so verständnisvoll,") murmele ich.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Doppeltür und Severus, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy kommen rein. Severus sieht wie üblich aus, aber dieses Mal sieht er wie ein Muggelpriester aus, denn die schwarze Robe, die er bis zu seinem Hals zugeknöpft hat und die den Boden reicht, ähnelt unheimlich einer Priesterrobe. Lucius Malfoy trägt seinen Schlangenstock in seiner rechten Hand und steht zur Seite als der dunkle Prinz reinkommt und sich umschaut.

Der Raum und die mehr als zweihundert Menschen werden totenstill. Die Hexe in blau scheint der Ohnmacht nahe zu sein als der ehemalige Auserwählte und Retter der Welt mit einem leichten Lächeln in die Runde schaut. Er trägt keine Ballrobe – ich weiß, wie sehr er diese Sachen hasst – sondern wieder einen schwarzen Anzug, der ihm unglaublich gut passt. Draco folgt ihm rein, die Tür hinter ihm leise schließend. Er sieht so gut gepflegt aus wie immer und es ist schwer zu glauben, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Er trägt sein Haar wie immer nach hinten gekämmt und ein dunkelgrünes Shirt zusammen mit einer schwarzen Krawatte, die gut zu seinen Augen passen. Man könnte dem Prinzen vorwerfen, dass er sich nicht wie ein Zauberer und der Erbe der Dunkelheit kleidet, aber er erschafft seine eigenen Regeln und schert sich nicht darum, was man darüber denkt. Die Mehrheit der Todesser pflegt es, mithilfe ihrer Kleidung deutlich zu zeigen, welcher Seite sie angehören und wem sie folgen, aber Harry hat seine eigene Einstellung was das angeht.

Der dunkle Prinz geht gleich in Richtung des Stuhls, den die Elfen von Lacroix vor nur ein paar Minuten direkt unter die Fahnen gestellt haben. Die Todesser senken die Köpfe als er an ihnen vorbeikommt und die Hellmagier und die Ministerialbeamten springen aus dem Weg als der berüchtigte dunkle Prinz direkt auf den Stuhl zugeht und sich da niederlässt. Im gewissen Sinne erinnern mich seine und die Auftritte des dunklen Lords an die Auftritte und die Ankunft von Königen auf die der gesamte Hof in Stille wartet.

Draco bleibt bei ihm mit Händen vor ihm verschränkt und todernst stehen und ich und Laetitia heben die Köpfe nur als wir ein Rascheln hören. Der Minister kommt auf ihn zu und geht vor ihm in die Knie.

„Mein Prinz," sagt er auf Englisch. „Es freut mich, Sie hier zu sehen."

Die Frau in blau starrt den Prinzen und den knienden Minister mit tellergroßen Augen an und sieht dabei so aus, als hätte sie vergessen, zu atmen.

Der dunkle Prinz hebt die rechte Hand und Lacroix steht auf. Lacroix hat dadurch seine Autorität anerkannt und ihm Respekt gezeigt. Jeder Todesser versteht das. Aber ich wäre mir nicht mal so sicher, dass auch die anderen verstehen, was diese Geste bedeutet. Sie sehen sie zweifelsohne als Demut an.

Der dunkle Prinz nickt und dreht sich der Menge zu.

„Habt ihr alle auf mich gewartet?" fragt er gespielt überrascht. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

Jene, die Englisch sprechen, lachen, aber die anderen warten auf Dracos Übersetzung, die er geschäftsmäßig gibt. Nichts weist darauf hin, dass sie Liebhaber sind. Nicht ein einziger Blick, nicht eine einzige Geste. Ich bewundere die beiden deswegen; und bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich imstande wäre, das gleiche mit Laetitia zu tun. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es mir auf der Stirn geschrieben steht, dass ich in sie verknallt bin.

Laetitias Hand gleitet über meine Hose und findet meine. Sie drückt mir die Hand als der Prinz mit seiner Rede fortfährt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie stolz auf die Tatsache ist, als eine von uns hier zu stehen. Ich weiß, dass es ihr viel bedeutet, dass sie ein Teil dieses dunklen Stroms ist. Und obwohl man denken könnte, dass es wegen ihrer Familie ist, geht es eigentlich um Laetitia selbst. Sie hat endlich ihre Gleichgesinnten und einen Ort gefunden, wo sie sich wie zu Hause fühlt. Sie mag einem süß und freundlich vorkommen, aber sie ist nicht der Typ, der den Wünschen ihrer Familie folgen würde wenn sie nicht ihre sind. Sie ist eher der Typ, der weiß, was sie möchte und wird gegen alle gehen, wenn das heißt, sie würde das bekommen, was sie will. Ich habe sie ziemlich gut kennengelernt um zu wissen, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vorgeht.

„Für jene, die mich nicht kennen – was ich sehr bezweifele, aber in Ordnung," sagt der dunkle Prinz und macht eine Pause, weil einige Todesser kichern, „Ich bin der Erbe der Dunkelheit und der dunkle Prinz. Ihr werdet mich schon kennenlernen."

„Wenden wir uns dem Grund der heutigen Versammlung zu," sagt er weiter. „Ja, der dunkle Orden steckt hinter der Wahl von Gerard Lacroix. Ja, wir haben vor, einige Änderungen einzuführen. Aber nein, keinem, der uns gehorcht und das macht, was man von ihm verlangt, wird etwas schlechtes passieren. Was wir von Frankreich erwarten ist Gehorsam und Kooperation. Mir ist bewusst, dass keiner den Vertrag gelesen hat, den Herr Damont unterschrieben hat, bevor er sich umgebracht hat. Wir haben mit ihm gesprochen. Wir haben ihm klargemacht, dass wir Frankreich eh übernehmen können. Er hatte die Wahl, das Volk zu retten und dem Land das unnötige Blutvergießen zu ersparen und er hat sich für das Wohl des Volkes entschieden. Das war sein Opfer – für euch. Denkt darüber nach."

Er macht eine künstliche Pause und schaut herausfordernd in die Runde. Aber keiner ist dumm genug um dazu etwas zu sagen. Schließlich sitzt der dunkle Prinz von Todessern umrundet.

„Das ist alles, was ich euch sagen wollte," sagt er ernst. „Ihr dürft weitermachen."

Wieder er und seine Befehle. Die Todesser verstehen natürlich, dass dies seine Weise „ich bin fertig mit meiner Rede und ihr könnt weiter trinken und essen" zu sagen ist, aber die Ministerialbeamten gaffen ihn noch immer an.

Der dunkle Prinz dreht jedoch den Kopf um und beschwört mit einem Wink seines Stabes – einige Hellmagier zucken zusammen – einen Stuhl für Draco, der sich bei ihm niederlässt und mit ihm gleich ins Gespräch fällt.

Lacroix drängt sich durch die Menge und als er an uns vorbeikommt, drückt er meine Schulter.

(„Danke,") flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

Und er ist weg. Laetitia grinst mich an. Zwar gibt es Stühle in der Ballhalle aber der Prinz würde kaum auf solch einem Stuhl sitzen wollen.

(„Hoffentlich gibt es genug zum Trinken,") sage ich, mich umschauend. („Die Frau in blau sieht so aus, als brauche sie ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Wer ist sie überhaupt?")

(„Ich dachte, du wusstest es,") sagt Laetitia mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. („Sie ist die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons.")

Ich richte mich auf und mustere die Frau mit Interesse. Die Schulleiterin? Das klingt interessant. Ich habe natürlich gedacht, sie sei eine Ministerialbeamte oder sonst was aber dass sie eigentlich die Schulleiterin ist...

(„Was macht die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons hier?") frage ich meine Freundin.

Das würde die Tatsache erklären, dass sie Laetitia zuerst schockierte und später verächtliche Blicke zugeworfen hat. Sie ist eine ihrer Schülerinnen.

(„Tja, die neue Regierung und die neuen Gesetze werden natürlich auch auf die Schule einwirken,") sagt Laetitia sachlich. („Und außerdem hat Gerard sie hier eingeladen.")

(„Kannst du mich vorstellen?") frage ich. („Ich würde sie gerne kennenlernen.")

(„Ja klar,") sagt Laetitia mit einem Lächeln. Sie drückt einen Kuss auf meine Wange und greift nach meiner Hand. („Komm.")

Die Frau in blau sitzt noch immer auf dem Stuhl, der so aussieht als würde er jede Sekunde auseinander fallen. Ihr Begleiter sitzt bei ihr und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Madame Maxime," sagt Laetitia süß. („Hallo, wie geht es Ihnen?")

Die Frau starrt sie an. Offensichtlich hat sie keine Ahnung, was sie sagen soll. Sie hat das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm ihrer Schülerin gesehen und offensichtlich ist das genug für sie.

(„Gut,") sagt sie schließlich.

Die Spannung kann man mit einem Messer schneiden. Ihr Begleiter schaut uns so an, als versuche er alleine durch die Kraft seines Willens uns verschwinden zu lassen.

Aber Laetitia lässt sich nicht runterziehen oder verwirren. Ja, sie trägt das dunkle Mal des Prinzen auf ihrem Unterarm aber sie ist so freundlich und süß dass man sich einfach dazu gezwungen fühlt, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ihre Feindseligkeit vollkommen ignorierend, strahlt sie die Schulleiterin an.

(„Ich wollte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen, Madame Maxime,") sagt sie mit einer süßen Stimme. („Hermine Granger.")

Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde war es offensichtlich, dass mein Name der Schulleiterin bekannt ist, aber ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, woher sie meinen Namen weiß. Das ist interessant...

Ich strecke meine Hand aus und die riesige Frau mustert meine Hand als frage sie sich, ob es klug wäre, meine Hand nicht zu schütteln. Da aber Severus gleich an uns in seiner schwarzen Priesterrobe vorbeikommt und uns zunickt, streckt sie schnell ihre Hand aus und schüttelt meine.

(„Laetitia hat mir von Beauxbatons erzählt,") sage ich. Die Frau scheint überrascht zu sein, dass ich Französisch spreche. („Und ich bin sehr neugierig auf die Fächer und auf das, was die Schüler lernen.")

(„Sie haben vor, die Schule zu besuchen?") fragt Madame Maxime mit einem Hauch von Panik in ihrer Stimme.

(„Oh nein,") sage ich mit einem Lächeln. („Es ist eh zu spät für mich. Ich habe nicht einmal die dritte klasse in Hogwarts abgeschlossen. Aber ich habe ausgezeichnete Lehrer wo ich bin.")

(„Nein, ich wollte nur wissen, was man in Beauxbatons lernen kann,") fahre ich fort. („Das Lernen ist meine Leidenschaft, verstehen Sie. Ich habe gehört, dass man magische Geometrie lernen kann?")

Es ist offensichtlich, dass die Frau in keiner Laune für ein Gespräch mit mir ist, aber da es einfach nichts gibt, was sie tun kann, seufzt sie und beginnt zu sprechen.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Ich blicke über die Ballhalle und lehne mich zufrieden zurück. Zum ersten Mal offen unter den Hellmagiern... Ich muss mich nicht mehr für jemanden ausgeben, der ich nicht bin. Heute bin ich hier als der dunkle Prinz und jeder kann mich sehen. Das ist echt erfrischend.

Es hat mich ein wenig überrascht, dass Lacroix eigentlich darauf gewartet hat, dass ich mich setze ehe er zu mir gekommen ist und vor all diesen Menschen deutlich gezeigt hat, wo seine Loyalitäten sind. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, ihm ein paar Sachen zu erklären, wie das Ganze funktionieren wird, weil ich aus dem, was ich gehört habe, zum Schluss gekommen bin, dass ihm die Macht ihm zum Kopf gestiegen ist. Jetzt aber scheint es nicht notwendig zu sein. Ich habe seine Gedanken belauscht und habe meine Bestätigung bekommen. Ich und der dunkle Lord sind die Gründe, warum er heute hier ist. Und auf eine seltsame schwarzmagische Weise ist er dafür dankbar. Ich sollte ihn aber doch im Auge behalten, denn man weiß ja nie.

„Gerard," rufe ich ihn. „Komm her."

Der Schwarzmagier verlässt eine kleine Gruppe Franzosen und kommt auf mich zu.

„Setze dich," sage ich, mit dem Stab wedelnd und noch einen Stuhl für ihn erscheinen lassend. „Erzähle mir ein wenig von deinen Vertrauten. Was hast du bisher gemacht?"

Er dreht sich Draco zu, der geduldig meine Worte übersetzt und dann eifrig nickt. Zwar kann er Englisch aber er möchte sicher sein, dass er gut verstanden hat, was ich sagen wollte.

(„Der da, er ist das neue Haupt der Aurorenabteilung,") sagt er, auf einen Zauberer mit langen braunen Haaren deutend. Ein Todesser und ein guter Kämpfer. („Ein sehr kompetenter Mann. Die drei Hexen da und der Zauberer, sie sind das Team, das neue Gesetze schreiben wird. Das heißt, sie werden die alten bearbeiten und neue in das Justizsystem einbauen.")

Die drei Hexen wirken sehr jung. Eine von ihnen trägt ein sehr kurzes schwarzes Kleid und einen riesigen Totenkopfanhänger um ihren Hals. Ihr lockiges Haar ist ein totales Durcheinander aber trotzdem kann man deutlich kleine Spangen sehen, die mir auch als Totenköpfe vorkommen. Eigentlich würde die Hexe nicht bei einem Muggelrockkonzert auffallen. Sie trägt zerrissene Strumpfhosen und sieht ein wenig beschwipst aus. Mir fällt jedoch auf, dass es kein dunkles Mal auf ihrem Unterarm gibt.

„Wer ist diese Hexe?" frage ich, auf sie deutend. „Sie ist kein Todesser und außerdem wirkt sie sehr jung."

(„Sie ist achtzehn,") sagt Lacroix, mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwerfend. Offensichtlich fragt er sich, ob ich seiner Auswahl zustimme. („Sie stammt aus einer dunklen Familie und sie arbeitet seit einem Jahr im Ministerium. Ich habe sie ausgewählt, weil sie sich schon als sehr kompetent erwiesen hat und doch gibt ihr keiner was ernstes zu tun, weil sie ja so jung ist. Aber ich war der Meinung, dass sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist.")

„Wie heißt sie?" frage ich.

Das Mädchen gefällt mir. Sie besitzt diese gewisse Aura von Selbstsicherheit, die allen Schwarzmagiern gemeinsam ist und es sieht so aus, als fühle sie sich unter den Todessern, mit denen sie redet, wie zu Hause, obwohl sie offensichtlich viel erfahrener und älter als sie sind. Sie ist die einzige, die kein dunkles Mal hat.

„Angelique," sagt Lacroix. („Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich nur mit den Todessern arbeiten soll und sie hat mir als eine gute Wahl vorgekommen. Aber wenn Sie nicht billigen...")

„Sag ihr, ich möchte mit ihr reden," sage ich entschlossen.

(„Sehr wohl, mein Prinz,") sagt der Schwarzmagier und geht.

„Sie gefällt mir," sagt Draco leise. „Spielt sie in einer Band?"

„Es würde mich nicht wundern," antworte ich nachdenklich.

Die Hexe wird blass als Lacroix ihr ins Ohr flüstert, ich möchte sie sprechen. Sie drückt ihr Glas in die Hand ihrer Kollegin und folgt Lacroix zu mir. Zu meiner Überraschung lässt sie sich direkt vor mir nieder und bleibt knien. Sie zeigt mir Respekt. Das gefällt mir.

„Du darfst dich setzen," sage ich abwinkend.

Die Hexe schaut dankbar in Dracos Richtung, der meine Worte übersetzt hat, denn offensichtlich spricht sie kein Wort Englisch, und lässt sich nieder. Lacroix bleibt bei Draco stehen. Ja, in der Tat ist das Mädchen sehr interessant. Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln und lehne mich nach vorne.

„Sicherlich weißt du, warum du hier bist," sage ich.

(„Sie möchten sicher sein, dass ich meine Aufgabe erfülle,") sagt das Mädchen schnell.

„In der Tat," sage ich, ihre Gedanken belauschend. „Gerard kennt dich und bürgt für dich; aber ich wollte dich persönlich kennenlernen. Erzähle mir von dir."

Das Mädchen holt tief Luft und beginnt so schnell auf Französisch zu sprechen, dass ich mich wundere, dass Draco sie überhaupt versteht. Aber er scheint keine Probleme mit dem Übersetzen zu haben. Er hatte ja schon genug Übung.

(„Einer meiner Väter macht Instrumente und der andere arbeitet im Ministerium,") Draco übersetzt. („Ich habe zwei Jahren in Belgien verbracht und bin danach nach Hause gekommen, wo ich mit der Schule angefangen habe. Meine Väter wollten, dass ich meine Verwandten in Belgien kennenlerne und reise. Da habe ich dunkle Magie von meinem Onkel gelernt und meine Väter haben damit weitermacht, als ich zurück nach Lyon, wo wir wohnen, gekommen bin. Ich habe mich immer für Jura interessiert und deswegen habe ich schon in meinem fünften Jahr in Beauxbatons einen Betreuer im Ministerium gefunden, der mir die Grundlagen beigebracht hat. Meine frühe Arbeit im Ministerium hat allen gefallen also habe ich gleich einen Job bekommen, so bald ich mit der Schule fertig war. Seit dem arbeite ich im Ministerium.")

Eine ehrgeizige Person, das ist ein guter Anfang.

„Und was sagen deine Kollegen zu deinem einzigartigen Stil?" frage ich, auf ihren Anhänger deutend.

Das Mädchen lächelt. Sicherlich bekommt sie ständig die gleiche Frage.

(„Ich singe in einer Band und liebe Musik also ist es nichts seltsames,") antwortet sie. („Und außerdem kommen meine Kollegen auf unsere Konzerte.")

Hätte ich mir denken können. Und da alle Musiker ein wenig exzentrisch sind, finden sie es gar nicht merkwürdig, wenn sie so gekleidet ins Ministerium geht.

„Verstehe," sage ich langsam. „Nun, da Gerard für dich bürgt, werde ich es in Betracht ziehen, dir erlauben, dem dunklen Orden beizutreten."

Ihr Ausdruck erhellt sich und sie grinst.

„Du wirst morgen um achtzehn Uhr zum Hauptquartier kommen. Wir werden reden und ich werde feststellen, ob ich dir die Chance gebe, ein Mitglied des Ordens zu werden," sage ich.

Man muss kein Legillimentiker sein, um zu wissen, dass sie wahnsinnig glücklich ist.

(„Danke, mein Prinz,") sagt sie schnell. („Wie soll ich dorthin kommen?")

„Gerard wird dich apparieren," sage ich, auf den schweigenden Zaubereiminister deutend. Er nickt feierlich. „Du darfst gehen."

„In Ordnung," sage ich, meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen lassend. „Machen wir weiter. Wer ist die riesige Frau, die mit Hermine redet?"

(„Das ist die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons,") sagt Gerard sachlich. Das Mädchen steht wieder von ihren Freundinnen umgeben und sie tuscheln aufgeregt miteinander.

„Echt?" frage ich überrascht. „War ihr Vater ein Riese oder so was?"

(„Wir vermuten, dass das der Fall ist,") sagt der Schwarzmagier trocken. („Aber wir haben keine Beweise. Sie redet darüber nicht.")

„Nun, sie ist eine Hellmagierin," sage ich, mit der Nase rümpfend. „Sie trieft vor Hellmagie."

Gerard fragt nicht, wie ich das weiß, sondern nickt nur. Sie gefällt mir nicht. Sie könnte eine Gefahr darstellen und ich soll so bald wie möglich feststellen, was für eine Gefahr sie darstellt und mich vergewissern, dass sie nichts dummes anstellt.

„Rufe sie," befehle ich dem Todesser.

Lacroix dreht sich um und geht zu der riesigen Frau, die gerade Hermine etwas erklärt. Als Hermine hört, was er gesagt hat, dreht sie sich um und schaut in meine Richtung. Sie scheint aber zu verstehen, warum ich mit der Frau reden will und zuckt mit den Achseln. Ich werde sie später fragen, worüber sie gesprochen haben. Natürlich würde Hermine mit der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons sprechen wollen. Das ist typisch Hermine. Anstatt sich zu entspannen, etwas zu trinken und mit Menschen zu reden, findet sie einen, mit dem sie über Schule und das Lernen reden kann.

Hermine hat sich sehr geändert, seit wir aus Hogwarts geflohen sind. Zu jener Zeit war sie natürlich erst dreizehn. Aber seit sie Laetitia getroffen hat, hat sich ihr Benehmen im Allgemeinen sehr geändert. Jetzt sieht es so aus, als schenke sie ihrem Äußeren Aufmerksamkeit, aber nicht auf die Weise, auf die Daphne Greengrass es zum Beispiel macht. Hermine kleidet sich wie ich an. Sie bevorzugt bequeme Sachen aber es sieht so aus, als hätte sie kein Interesse an Frauenkleidung. Das kann ich natürlich verstehen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schwierig es sein muss, in Frauensachen rumzulaufen. Ich schaue mir mal Daphne an und beim bloßen Anblick spüre ich Schmerzen in meinen Beinen. Wie kann sie nur diese hochhackigen Schuhe tragen und dazu auch ruhig rumlaufen? Wie kommt es, dass sie noch kein einziges Mal umgefallen ist?

Jetzt scheint Hermine viel entspannter zu sein. Sie hockt nicht den ganzen Tag lang in der Bibliothek, denn sie verbringt Zeit mit ihrer Freundin. Sie hat auch im Geheimen etwas Kleidung bestellt. Ich weiß es, weil Narzissa es mir gesagt hat. Hermine hat sie angerufen und sie darum gebeten. Sie bewegt sich mit mehr Anmut und außerdem scheint sie darauf zu achten, was sie sagt, wie sie sich benimmt und wie sie läuft. Und ich bin, im Großen und Ganzen, mit dieser Entwicklung zufrieden. Ich weiß, warum sie sich wie ein Vollidiot in Irland benommen hat, aber es gibt keine Ausrede für so was. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihre Lektion gelernt hat und ich habe vor, sie bald wieder irgendwohin mitzunehmen. Laut Bellatrix ist sie die beste Kämpferin in ihrer Gruppe und ihr Fortschritt, seit sie mit Laetitia zusammen ist, ist bemerkenswert. Im dunklen Orden schätzt man so was und dafür muss sie belohnt werden. Aber ich werde es auf meine eigene Weise tun.

Etwas, was mir auch aufgefallen ist, ist dass Hermine auf die Tatsache stolz ist, dass sie ein Mitglied des dunklen Ordens ist. Früher ging es nur um ihre Arbeit und um ihre Interessen, aber ich habe auch bemerkt, dass sie sich als ein Teil etwas Größeren fühlt und dazu beitragen möchte. Hermine arbeitet härter als meine anderen Anhänger aber jetzt geht es auch um die Arbeit der anderen. Sie möchte zu dem großen Werk des dunklen Ordens im Allgemeinen beitragen und das an sich ist lobenswert. Sie möchte auch durch ihr Benehmen und ihre Kleidung zeigen, dass sie eine von uns ist. Die Weise, auf die sie sich in letzter Zeit benimmt, deutet darauf hin.

„Die Veränderungen in Frankreich beziehen sich nicht nur auf das Ministerium und neue Gesetze," sage ich zu der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, die direkt vor mir sitzt und mich anstarrt. „Natürlich werden sie sich auch auf die Schule beziehen."

(„Im welchen Sinne?") fragt die Hexe.

„Im Sinne, dass der dunkle Orden vorhat, den Kindern, welche die Neigung zu dunkler Magie zeigen, zu ermöglichen, so was auch in der Schule zu lernen," sage ich zurück gelehnt. „Aus diesem Grund werde ich ein paar Todesser auswählen, die dort unterrichten werden. Aber was den Rest des Schulprogramms angeht, wird es so bleiben, wie es ist. Wir werden nur ein paar Fächer einführen, sodass die dunklen Magier ihre Fähigkeiten in der Schule weiter entwickeln und die edlen Künste besser kennenlernen können. Bisher hat man so was zu Hause und im Geheimen gemacht, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass jeder lernen soll, wofür man Neigung zeigt."

(„Soll es denn nicht eine andere Schule für solche Kinder geben?") fragt die Französin.

Ich verenge die Augen. Mir ist klar, in welche Richtung das Ganze geht und wie sie denkt. Sie möchte solche Kinder so fern wie möglich von den anderen halten, die ihrer Meinung nach 'normal' sind. Aber die Definition von was normal und was nicht normal ist wird sich in Frankreich ändern. 'Normal' wird bedeuten, man sei ein dunkler Magier.

„Nein," sage ich kalt. „Die dunklen Magier werden zusammen mit den anderen Kindern die Schule besuchen. Sie müssen auch andere Formen der Magie lernen. Vielleicht weißt du nicht genug über dunkle Magie, aber wir benutzen sie nicht ständig. Manchmal braucht man auch andere Zauber, die als neutrale Magie bezeichnet werden können."

„Aber du musst gar nichts über dunkle Magie wissen, denn es wird Lehrer geben, die sie den Kindern beibringen werden," fahre ich fort.

Die Frau stellt definitiv eine Gefahr dar. Ich habe deutlich gespürt, dass sie über ein paar Menschen nachdenkt, die vielleicht Mitglieder des Phönixordens sind. Ich soll vorsichtig mit ihr sein. Und vielleicht sie umbringen lassen. Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Aber zuerst werde ich dringend ein paar Todesser in die Schule schicken, die sie im Augen behalten werden können. Dann werde ich meine Entscheidung treffen. Leider kann ich so was nicht im jeden solchen Fall unternehmen, aber falls sie ein Mitglied des Ordens ist oder Kontakt mit einem Mitglied hat, wäre es am besten, sie aus dem Weg zu haben.

„Ich werde sie schon morgen in die Schule schicken," sage ich abwinkend.

„Was ist?" fragt Draco so bald sie weg ist.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit Dumbledore Nummer zwei unter einer Decke steckt," murmele ich nachdenklich.

Draco pfeift und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wirst du sie umbringen?" fragt er unschuldig.

Ich werfe meinem Liebhaber einen belustigten Blick zu. Er kennt mich zu gut.

„Weißt du, Draco, ich denke schon," sage ich lächelnd.

Ein gedämpfter Schrei zwingt uns beide dazu, uns umzuschauen. Ich recke den Hals, aber ich kann gar nichts sehen und kann nur laute, aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Was geht da vor?

Lacroix saust wie ein schwarzer Schatten an uns vorbei, offensichtlich vorhabend, wieder Ordnung herzustellen bevor ich es auf meine eigene Weise tue, aber ich stehe entschlossen auf. Zu meiner nicht so großen Überraschung höre ich die Stimme von Bellatrix, die sich leicht von den anderen unterscheiden lässt. Leute springen mir aus dem Weg bis ich, dicht von Draco gefolgt, zu einem Tisch gelange, bei dem eine aufgeregte Bellatrix steht und eine Hexe anbrüllt.

„Was soll das, Bellatrix?" frage ich kühl.

Aber trotz meiner Gelassenheit lässt sich die Drohung in meiner Stimme leicht hören. So habe ich es auch gemeint.

Das Haar von Bellatrix Lestrange sieht noch wilder als üblich aus. Sie hält ihren Stab in Hand und scheint kurz davor zu sein, der Frau den Hals umzudrehen. Die Hexe wiederum steht von Zauberern umgeben, die offensichtlich darauf vorbereitet sind, sie zu beschützen, koste es, was es wolle. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich eine Linie von Todessern hinter Bellatrix aufgebaut und sie sehen so aus, als seien sie auch auf alles gefasst. Schließlich ist sie eine von uns und Schwarzmagier halten sich immer zusammen.

Aber so wird es nicht heute sein. Die Franzosen müssen lernen, mit dunklen Magiern zusammenzuleben, sonst wird Chaos ausbrechen.

„Sie ist total verrückt!" schreit die aufgeregte Bellatrix. „Sie ist auf einmal aufgesprungen und hat geschrien und hat gesagt, sie sollen sie beschützen..."

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich laut.

Bellatrix holt tief Luft und deutet auf Barty Crouch.

„Ich wollte ihn verfluchen," sagt sie. Wenn sie so wütend ist, sieht sie beinah hysterisch aus. „Es hätte nur ein Scherz sein sollen. Ich habe auf ihn gezielt! Sie hat hier, neben mir, gestanden und aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht begreifen kann, hat sie gedacht, ich wollte sie verfluchen. Warum würde ich so was bitteschön tun wollen? Ich kenne sie nicht!"

„Draco, übersetze," befehle ich meinem Liebhaber und drehe mich der zu Tode erschrockenen Hexe zu. „Warum hast du gedacht, dass meine Anhängerin dir etwas antun wollte? Hat sie etwas gesagt, etwas getan, was dich überzeugt hat, dass sie etwas derartiges vorhat?"

Die Frau starrt mich mit tellergroßen Augen an und bleibt unter den anderen Zauberern weiter schweigend zittern. Ich seufze.

Lacroix tritt vorwärts und spricht ihr mit einer sanften Stimme zu. Die Hexe schüttelt den Kopf und deutet auf Bellatrix. Lacroix stellt ihr weitere Fragen und ich höre zu, obwohl ich kein Wort verstehen kann. Schließlich dreht sich der Todesser mir zu.

„Sie hat nichts damit gemeint," sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Sie hat Angst."

„Vor wem bitte sehr?" zische ich empört.

Einige Todesser zucken zusammen und Lacroix senkt entschuldigend den Kopf. Sie haben oft genug zugeschaut, wie ich Menschen für Sachen die als Kleinigkeiten bezeichnet werden können, verfluche oder foltere. Also sind sie natürlich auf der Hut. Ich wiederum hab nichts derartiges vor. Solche Regeln und Gesetze sind im dunklen Orden gültig aber hier geht es um eine Hellmagierin.

„Na ja, vor Madame Lestrange," sagt Lacroix. „Sie hat über sie gelesen und sie weiß, wer sie ist."

„Echt?" frage ich.

Ich lache und einige Todesser lachen auch. Ich mache ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Hexe, die mich so angafft, als wäre ich ein Gespenst.

„Draco, übersetze," befehle ich, mich ihr ins Blickfeld bringend. „Meine gute Dame, weißt du wer ICH bin? ICH bin der dunkle Prinz. Man schreibt nicht darüber, was ICH getan habe, weil man nicht weiß, was ICH getan habe. Wenn du wüsstest, was ICH in meinem Leben getan habe, würdest du auf der Stelle umkippen und nie wieder aufstehen."

„Aber habe ich dir etwas angetan?" frage ich rhetorisch. „Habe ICH irgendjemandem hier etwas angetan?"

Ich schaue herausfordernd in die Runde. Die Todesser schauen sich um, auf eine Reaktion wartend, aber es gibt keine.

„NEIN, HAB ICH NICHT!" brülle ich auf einmal und die Hexe zuckt zusammen. Tränen kullern ihre Wangen entlang und sie schließt die Augen. „Und weißt du warum? Weil DU eine Französin bist und weil Frankreich jetzt unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens steht. Der dunkle Orden beschützt jene, die sich an die Gesetze halten und die den Befehlen folgen. Ich zerstöre meine Feinde und jene, die mir im Wege stehen. Aber du bist nicht mein Feind. Und du hast nichts getan, was als eine Gesetzesübertretung bezeichnet werden kann. Hast du?"

Sie schüttelt schnell und eifrig den Kopf.

„Na dann," flüstere ich, eine Hand auf ihre Wange legend – sie zuckt zusammen und kneift die Augen noch härter zu – „hast du nichts zu befürchten."

Ich drehe mich um und hebe die Hand.

„Bella, ich möchte dich sprechen," sage ich laut.

Die aufgebrachte Hexe schnaubt und folgt mir zurück zu meinem Stuhl. In der Zwischenzeit sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Lacroix sich durch die Menge gedrängt hat und jetzt mit der Hexe spricht. Sie scheint ihm mehr zu vertrauen, denn der Kreis ihrer Beschützer hat sich aufgelöst, aber ich denke nicht, dass was auch immer man ihr sagt, irgendetwas ändern wird. Sie denkt, dass alle Schwarzmagier Verrückte und Mörder sind und sie wird nie ihre Meinung ändern. Ich kenne den Typ.

„Warum möchtest du mich sprechen?" zischt die wütende Bellatrix. „Warum möchtest du nicht mit IHR sprechen? Sie ist total verrückt, ich sag es dir!"

Ich drehe mich um und hebe die Hand. Bellatrix, die mit hinterher gelaufen ist, zuckt zusammen und keucht auf. Ja, ich habe eine Menge wundervolle Flüche entwickelt, die eine schnelle und schmerzvolle Wirkung haben. Sie starrt mich mit offenem Mund an und für ein paar Momente bleibt es unklar, ob sie sich auf mich werfen wird oder nicht. Die Todesser, die um uns herumstehen, schauen von einem zu dem anderen, keine Ahnung habend, was als nächstes passiert.

„So sprichst du mich an?" flüstere ich kaum hörbar, auf sie zukommend. „Wagst du es, MICH so anzusprechen?"

Bellatrix ringt mit sich selbst. Irgendwann ist ihr klargeworden, dass sie es zu weit getrieben hat. Schließlich befinden wir uns nicht im Hauptquartier sondern unter Hellmagiern, über die wir herrschen werden. Und das ist das Bild des dunklen Ordens, das wir ihnen gleich zeigen? Dass wir uns zanken und einander nach Belieben verfluchen?

Das Glas, das einer der Todesser in Hand hält zerspringt und Glasscherben fliegen überall. Mein Zorn scheint seinen eigenen Willen zu haben. Einige schreien; und nur die Todesser scheinen gleich zu kapieren, worum es geht. Bellatrix eingeschlossen. So was passiert, wenn meine Magie aus mir platzen will und solche Phänomene sind nur eine Folge davon.

„Tut mir leid," sagt sie mit gesenktem Kopf. „Mein Prinz."

Ich mustere sie kritisch, mir dabei bewusst, dass ein Teil von mir ihr ehrlich wehtun will. Aber diesem Teil von mir ist heute nicht erlaubt, zu sprechen. Vielleicht begehe ich manchmal den Fehler, dem Tier in mir Freiheit zu geben, das zu machen, was es will. Heute aber nicht. Ich atme tief durch und versuche seine Stimme zu ignorieren. Dabei bin ich mir Dracos Blick bewusst, der mich genau beobachtet. Er erkennt die Symptome; er hat es zu oft gesehen, wie ich die Kontrolle verliere und ihm Schmerzen zufüge. Vielleicht ist er einer der wenigen, der dieses Gesicht von mir oft genug sieht, sodass er wissen würde, was als nächstes passiert. Totales Chaos und totale Zerstörung, die alles im Wege verwüsten und niederbrennen.

„Komm," stoße ich hervor, Bellatrix zuwinkend.

Draco folgt mir und Bellatrix zu meinem Stuhl unter den Fahnen, sich nahe haltend aber nicht zu nahe. Er ist da, weil er weiß, dass die Hölle los sein kann und er möchte es verhindern. Er ist der einzige, der sich in dieser Situation oft genug gefunden hat, sodass er das erste Zeichen erkennen kann.

/Hermines Sicht

(„Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen,") flüstert mir Laetitia ins Ohr.

(„Und hoffentlich bleibt es auch so,") murmele ich.

Hoffentlich wird er jetzt nicht ausrasten und eine Szene machen. Schließlich ist er der dunkle Prinz. So handelt man im dunklen Orden aber hier gibt es auch Hellmagier, die so was nicht sehen sollten. Er ist hier als der Vertreter der dunklen Seite und er sollte den Hellmagiern zeigen, wie sie eigentlich funktioniert. Er sollte ihnen das Gesicht der dunklen Seite zeigen, die wie eine Maschine und fehlerlos funktioniert und ich hoffe, dass er ihnen genau das zeigt. Er hat sich zurückgehalten, als er mit dieser dicken Frau gesprochen hat. Er hat ihr Angst eingejagt, schön, aber so soll es sein. Er ist der dunkle Prinz. Aber er hat ihr nichts angetan. In jenem Moment hatte er sich im Griff. Jetzt bin ich mir aber nicht mehr so sicher. Ich habe oft genug zugeschaut, wie Funken zwischen ihm und Bellatrix springen.

Und Bellatrix, wirklich – was hat sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie wollte einen Streich an Barty spielen, inmitten all diesen Hellmagiern. Natürlich ist so was normal unter uns; der dunkle Prinz selbst hat einen Streich an ihr gespielt und der gesamte dunkle Orden hat darüber tagelang gelacht. Aber dies ist kein Ort und keine Zeit dafür. Wir benehmen uns wie mächtige Kinder, die sich nicht anders helfen können, als ihre Macht offen zu zeigen und Streiche an aneinander zu spielen.

(„Was meinst du?") fragt Laetitia leise.

Ich schaue in die besorgten und angsterfüllten Augen meiner Freundin und seufze, ihre Hand in meine nehmend.

(„Laetitia, Liebe,") sage ich langsam. („Es gibt Sachen, die der dunkle Orden nicht toleriert. Und das sind vor allem Faulheit und Ungehorsam. Ja, wir alle haben unsere Methoden und wir sind Individuen, jedes von denen sich in seine eigene Richtung entwickelt. Aber es gibt eine Hierarchie im Orden, die man nicht ignorieren darf. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum die dunkle Seite so stark ist.")

(„Das sind wichtige Regeln,") fahre ich fort. („Und wenn man sie verletzt, gibt es ernste Folgen.")

(„Zum Beispiel?") fragt sie leise.

(„Folter, Laetitia,") antworte ich. („Der dunkle Prinz toleriert Ungehorsam und Respektlosigkeit nicht. Sicherlich hast du das bemerkt.")

(„Hast du... hat es je dir passiert?") fragt sie mit großen Augen.

Ich soll sie nicht anlügen. Sie ist eine von uns. Und sie ist kein Kind; sie soll die Wahrheit wissen.

(„Ja,") sage ich leise. („Aber es hätte nicht so sein sollen.")

Sie senkt den Kopf und schweigt, offensichtlich darüber nachdenkend und sich fragend, was genau passiert ist.

(„Was passiert mit Bellatrix?") fragt sie besorgt.

Ich schaue in die Richtung von den beiden. Momentan reden sie nur.

(„Keine Ahnung,") sage ich. („Es kann sein, dass er eine Strafe plant und sie nicht hier durchführen will. Der dunkle Orden ist kein Kinderspiel, Laetitia. Ich hoffe, dass du das weißt. Und ich hoffe, dass du nie erfahren musst, welche Strafen sich der dunkle Prinz ausdenken kann. Denn sein Strafenrepertoire ist ziemlich reich.")

(„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich,") stellt sie unnötigerweise fest. Sie legt ihre Arme um mich und lehnt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. („Es ist nicht nötig. Vielleicht habe ich keine Ahnung von vielen Sachen, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse als ich dem Orden beigetreten bin und ich bereue meine Entscheidung nicht. Mein Leben hat sich drastisch geändert und ich habe so viel in diesen wenigen Monaten gelernt, dass es sich nicht mit den sechs Jahren in der Schule messen kann. Ich bereue gar nichts.")

Ich küsse sie auf der Stirn und streiche ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Wir schauen stumm zu, als Bellatrix aufsteht und langsam in Richtung Tür geht. Der dunkle Prinz bleibt sitzen und schaut ihr mit zusammengepressten Lippen hinterher. Was ist passiert? Was hat er ihr gesagt? Wartet er darauf, dass wir zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren sodass er sie bestrafen kann? Sein Ausdruck ist eine Maske, die mir nichts über seine Absichten sagt.

Urplötzlich steht er auf und die Todesser, die bisher miteinander getuschelt haben, verstummen, einander Schubs in den Rippen gebend und in seine Richtung deutend.

„Dieser Vorfall ist der erste und wird der letzte sein," sagt er laut. Draco übersetzt schnell seine Worte, dabei in die Runde blickend. Er wirkt ein wenig verwirrt. Was hat Harry Bellatrix gesagt? Anscheinend war es etwas ganz unerwartetes, da auch Draco überrascht ist.

„Ihr habt mein Versprechen, dass der dunkle Orden sich an die Regeln halten wird," fährt er laut fort. Seine Stimme lässt sich leicht in der gesamten Ballhalle hören. „Mir ist bewusst, was Leute von uns halten. Ich weiß, dass ihr denkt, wir alle seien Verrückte und Mörder. Darüber nachzudenken ist kein Verbrechen. Aber ich werde keine weitere Vorfälle, offene Feindseligkeit den Mitgliedern des dunklen Ordens gegenüber oder Beleidigungen erdulden. Wir können gut kooperieren und zusammenarbeiten, aber falls es dazu kommt, werde ich keine Gnade haben. Das solltet ihr wissen und euch daran halten. Ich bin ziemlich vernünftig und ich kann über allerlei Sachen mit euch reden; aber Verrat kann ich nicht erdulden und er wird bestraft werden. Sind wir uns darüber im Klaren?"

Alle, wie einer, nicken. Was kann man sonst machen?

„Schön," sagt der dunkle Prinz, einen Finger in Richtung kleines Tisches, den Lacroix neben seinem Stuhl gestellt hat, ausstreckend. Sein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey saust in seine ausgestreckte Hand und er hebt es hoch in die Luft.

„Auf das neue Frankreich," sagt er laut. Die Todesser heben ihre Gläser hoch in die Luft und Laetitia und ich tun es mit unseren Cocktails ihnen gleich. „Auf das neue dunkle Frankreich, das der Anfang von einer neuen Ära ist. Der Ära der Dunkelheit."

(„Das neue Frankreich!") wiederholen ich und Laetitia zusammen mit den gesamten dunklen Orden. Unsere Stimmen hallen in die Halle und die anderen wiederholen leise die Worte, dabei aussehend, als wären sie dazu gezwungen, das Todesurteil für ihr Mutterland zu unterschrieben.


	19. Kapitel 18

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 18 – Die Flucht des schwarzen Hundes

Eis klebt auf den Fenstersims und der kalte Wind zwingt mich dazu, schneller zu laufen. Was sich als sehr schwierig erweist, denn ich trage einen riesigen Haufen Scheite in meinen Armen. Ich habe draußen eine halbe Stunde mit einer Axt in der Hand verbracht, bis ich genügend Holzscheite für das Feuer hatte. Natürlich hätte ich Magie dafür benutzen können, aber der Stab, den Aberforth mir gegeben hat, nutzt mir nicht viel. Leider. Denn er scheint für einen Hellmagier besser geeignet zu sein und er passt mir nicht. Aber habe ich etwas dazu gesagt? Natürlich nicht. Und ich verstehe es einfach nicht, warum ich den Stab nicht benutzen kann. Manchmal, wenn ich Hellmagie oder neutrale Magie benutze, scheint es in Ordnung zu sein aber dann beginnt er sich komisch zu benehmen und es gibt kein bestimmtes Schema. Manchmal spielt er verrückt wenn ich neutrale Magie benutze und manchmal wenn ich gar nichts tue. Der Stab scheint seinen eigenen Willen zu haben und das schlimmste daran ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wann er sich wie verrückt aufführt.

Na ja. Wenigstens habe ich einen Stab bekommen und das ist ein Zeichen des Vertrauens von Aberforth Dumbledore.

„Hier," sage ich, die Tür hinter mir mit dem Fuß zumachend.

Tonks kauert bei dem Kamin und dreht sich um als ich mit den Scheiten in den Armen reinkomme. Sie steht schnell auf, nimmt ein paar Scheite und wirft sie in den Kamin. Ich lege den Rest am Kamin ab und atme tief durch.

„Es ist echt kalt da draußen," sage ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Tja, wir sind in den Bergen," sagt sie gutgelaunt. „Da unten, im Dorf, wäre es ganz schön angenehm."

Sie zündet das Holz mit einem Wink ihres Stabes an und steht auf, ihr Werk begutachtend.

„Du hättest auch Magie für das Holzschneiden benutzen können," bemerkt sie, mein rotes Gesicht musternd.

„Ich brauchte etwas physische Arbeit," lüge ich, meinen Umhang ausziehend.

Besser es mit einer Axt zu tun, die ich kontrollieren kann, als unabsichtlich einen meiner Finger mit Magie abzuhacken. Wenigstens weiß ich, dass ich mich auf meine eigenen Arme verlassen kann und dass sie nichts seltsames machen.

Tonks grinst mich an und wirft sich auf das Sofa direkt vor dem Feuer.

Wir befinden uns in den Bergen von Rumänien und suchen seit Tagen und Wochen nach dem Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens. Ich weiß, dass meine Zeit bald abläuft und dass ich bereit sein soll, zu fliehen wenn es passiert. Wenn Aberforth klar wird, dass ich ihn an der Nase herum führe, wird die Hölle los sein. Aber der dunkle Lord möchte, dass ich noch ein paar Tage hier bleibe und so viel wie möglich erfahre. Ich kann kaum vor Nervosität schlafen und habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass eine Axt direkt über meinen Kopf schwebt. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit...

Ich persönlich freue mich auf den Moment, in dem man mich enttarnt. Denn langsam werde ich von diesem Doppelleben müde. Langsam wünsche ich mir, ich wäre im Narzissas Haus und würde Tee mit ihr trinken. Und ja, ich wünsche mir auch, Severus würde kommen und mich beleidigen mich oder eine Anmerkung zu meiner Kleidung machen. Und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mich einfach setzen und zuschauen, wie Hermine und die anderen reinkommen, über dunkle Magie plaudernd und zusammen lachend. Ich wünsche mir, ich könnte die alten Kronleuchter wieder sehen, den Geruch der dunklen Magie im Hauptquartier riechen und den dunklen Prinz sehen, wie er in seinem schwarzen Anzug rumstolziert. Ich vermisse meine Freunde, meine Familie und mein Heim. So viel ist mir klar.

Im Laufe der Monate habe ich endlich begriffen, wer ich bin. Der Prozess war keinesfalls leicht oder kurz. Mit der Zeit habe ich aber meine eigenen Fragen beantwortet und bin mit manchen Sachen ins Reine gekommen, für die ich nie die Zeit hatte, darüber gut nachzudenken. Das habe ich ja. Ich habe über das Kämpfen nachgedacht und bin zu meinen eigenen Schlüssen gekommen. Warum ich es so hasse; was mich dabei stört; aber auch warum ich es tun werde, wenn ich je dem Phönixorden entkomme. Ich habe auch über das Töten nachgedacht... und ich bin endlich mit mir selbst klargekommen. Es wird mir nie Spaß machen und ich werde immer hassen, es tun zu müssen. Aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt den Grund, warum ich es tun werde. Ich habe über die dunkle Magie nachgedacht und jedes Mal, wenn ich es tue, sehe ich Hermines Augen vor mir, die fanatisch glitzern wenn sie mir etwas erklärt. Sie ist in dunkle Magie verliebt und am Anfang habe ich gedacht, sie benehme sich wie ein Kind, das keine Ahnung hat, worauf es sich einlässt. Aber so von der Hellmagie ständig umgeben, begann ich die dunkle Magie zu vermissen. Nicht in einem Sinne, in dem ein Alkoholiker das Saufen vermisst. Es ist eher ein ehrlicher Wunsch, eine Sehnsucht nach der dunklen Magie und nach meinen Freunden. Ein Ruf, zurück nach Hause zu gehen.

Ich beobachte die Menschen um mich und vergleiche sie ständig mit den Schwarzmagiern, die ich kenne. Ihre Denkweise, ihre Ideale und ihre Regeln. Und ständig versuche ich mich in eine der Kategorien zu ordnen. Ich stimme Tonks in manchen Themen zu, also gehöre ich gleich in die Schublade „Hellmagier". Ich habe versucht, festzustellen, was ich wirklich bin. Aber es gibt keine Checkliste, mithilfe von der man wissen würde, was man wirklich ist und auf welcher Seite man steht. Mit der Zeit habe ich aber damit aufgehört, denn mein Schubladedenken hat mich beinah in den Wahnsinn getrieben. „Wir sind alle Individuen, von denen jedes einzigartig ist und wir sind alle anders," erinnere ich mich an Harrys Worte. Natürlich spielen die Einstellungen und Ideale eine wichtige Rolle, aber mir ist klargeworden, dass wie auch immer ich mich benehme und wie auch immer ich denke, dass ich tief in meinem Inneren immer ein dunkler Magier sein werde.

Harry ist sehr weise geworden. Seine Worte mögen manchmal seltsam klingen und manchmal habe ich auch gelacht, aber erst jetzt begreife ich, dass alles, was er sagt, wahr ist. Das heißt, es stimmt für einen Schwarzmagier. Und sein gut bekannter Spruch „das Gute liegt im Auge des Betrachters" hat so viele Bedeutungen, dass man am Anfang denkt, es sei nur eine Ausrede, zu töten und kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei zu haben. Aber während der Zeit, die ich mit den Hellmagiern verbracht habe, habe ich begriffen, dass ihre Vorstellung von dem was gut ist, ziemlich verdorben ist. Sie manipulieren Menschen um an Informationen zu gelangen und sie tun es die ganze Zeit unter dem Vorwand des 'größeren Wohls'. Der Brief an Hermine von ihren Eltern ist ein gutes Beispiel. Es war für das größere Wohl, obwohl Hermine und ihre Eltern dabei zu Schaden hätten kommen können. Aberforth hat es bewusst getan. Aber natürlich macht er so was normalerweise nicht und das war eine Ausnahme. Und wenn ein Hellmagier etwas wirklich schlimmes macht, sagt er „ich war nicht ich selbst" oder „etwas hat mich gepackt". Ein Schwarzmagier erfindet keine Ausreden für sein Benehmen und versucht nicht, es jemandem anderen oder einer Sache zuzuschreiben, denn er ist ein verantwortungsbewusstes Wesen, das sich selbst gegenüber immer ehrlich ist. Diese Art von Heuchelei geht mir echt auf die Nerven.

In letzter Zeit bin ich mir mehr und mehr bewusst, wie sehr sich unsere Denkweisen unterscheiden und ich muss mich dazu zwingen, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, wenn so was passiert oder wenn man so was sagt. Und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht für lange aushalte.

Es klopft an der Tür und Tonks springt auf die Füße.

„Wer ist da?" fragt sie mit ihrem Stab in Hand.

Ich seufze. Wieder das gleiche. Wann auch immer wir uns treffen, gibt es Passwörter und geheime Zeichen, die nur uns bekannt sind. Als würde ein Schwarzmagier einfach so vorbeikommen um ihre dummen Treffen zu belauschen. Nein, er ist da drin, er sitzt im Wohnzimmer und wärmt sich die Füße am Feuer. Ich verkneife mir ein Lächeln als dieser Gedanke durch meinen Kopf huscht.

„Die Sonne scheint für alle," höre ich von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Und sie vertreibt die Finsternis," antwortet Tonks, die Tür öffnend. „Hallo, Aberforth. Komm rein."

Der Hellmagier kommt rein und zieht gleich seine dreckigen Stiefel aus.

„Es ist wirklich kalt geworden," sagt er.

Es ist November, hast du gedacht, dass die Sonne scheint? Ok, ich klinge wie Harry. Vielleicht vermisse ich ihn mehr als ich zugeben möchte. Ich bin bitter und leicht reizbar geworden.

Aberforth kommt mit seiner Mütze in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer und seufzt mit Erleichterung als er die Wellen von Wärme, die das Kamin ausstrahlt, an seiner Haut spürt.

„Guten Abend, Sirius," sagt er. „Es ist ganz angenehm hier."

„Wie war die Jagd?" frage ich gleich.

Ich bin es gewohnt, gleich zur Sache zu kommen und mich an keinem Smalltalk zu beteiligen. So wie es scheint ist das auch eine schwarzmagische Sache, mit der ich sehr vorsichtig sein muss. Ja, so war es auch mit Lily und James aber damals hat es mich gar nicht gestört. Also warum stört es mich jetzt?

Aberforth wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu als er sich niederlässt.

Warum über das Wetter und über unwichtige Sachen plaudern, wenn wir alle wissen, wo du warst und wenn wir alle ungeduldig auf Neuigkeiten warten?

„Nicht wirklich fruchtbar," antwortet er seufzend. „Aber ich habe mit ein paar Menschen geredet, die vielleicht Informationen für uns haben. Ich werde mich mit ihnen in ein paar Tagen treffen, so bald sie etwas neues für mich haben."

„Warum fangen wir einfach nicht jemanden, der das dunkle Mal trägt und fragen ihn aus?" frage ich. „Das wäre vielleicht schneller."

„Nun," sagt Aberforth geduldig, „ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Todesser nicht so leicht über seinen Meister reden würde und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Veritaserum keine Wirkung auf ihn hätte. Andererseits könnten wir dadurch unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, denn jemand könnte etwas mitbekommen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die Todesser, sondern auch die Behörden Rumäniens, denn eine Entführung ist natürlich ein Verbrechen."

Und natürlich auch wenn es uns gelingt, jemanden zu fangen, gibt es keine anderen Methoden, jemanden zum Reden zu bringen außer ihn einfach höflich zu fragen oder ihm Veritaserum zu geben. Andererseits ist es völlig in Ordnung, Hermines Eltern und Hermine auszunutzen, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Das ist auch ein Verbrechen, das leider keiner bemerkt hat.

„Also sollen wir einfach darauf warten, dass einer vorbeikommt und anklopft," sage ich sarkastisch.

„Sirius," sagt Tonks besorgt. „Geht es dir gut?"

So redet man mit Hellmagiern nicht. Aber ihre Inkompetenz und ihre Feigheit sind echt nervig. Natürlich ist es besser, wenn sie inkompetent sind, denn so kommt kein Schwarzmagier zu Schaden. Andererseits wird mich das Rumhocken umbringen. Ich fühle mich wieder so, als wäre ich in Azkaban. Alles scheint still zu stehen. Es ist zum Heulen.

„Ja," sage ich und reibe mir die Schläfen. „Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Albträume und so."

„Der Arme," sagt Tonks mit Gefühl, meine Hand reibend. „Hoffentlich werden sie mit der Zeit aufhören."

„Hoffentlich," murmele ich, ins Feuer starrend.

„Wovon hast du geträumt?" fragt Aberforth beiläufig.

Er versucht noch immer im Geheimen festzustellen, ob der dunkle Lord mit mir irgendwie kommunizieren kann und er denkt, ich werde diese Frage ohne darüber nachzudenken beantworten. Ja, sie haben mich aufgenommen und sie scheinen mir zu vertrauen – schließlich habe ich auch einen Stab bekommen – aber Aberforth wird nie damit aufhören, meine Absichten in Frage zu stellen. Und das ist zweifelsohne eine schwarzmagische Denkweise. Vertraue niemandem.

„Von dem Massaker in Irland," flüstere ich, mir die Augen reibend.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du da warst," flüstert Tonks erschrocken.

„Das ist wohl kaum etwas, woran man erinnert werden möchte und worauf man stolz sein soll," erwidere ich bissig.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt sie schnell. „Tut mir leid, Sirius."

Ich starre meine Schuhe an und schweige.

„Der dunkle Prinz hat die Truppe angeführt?" fragt Aberforth.

„Ja, ich war nur Begleitung, sowie viele andere," sage ich leise. „Glücklicherweise war er viel zu beschäftigt um nachzuschauen, was ich tue. Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ein paar Flüche abgeschossen, die nichts getroffen haben."

„Aber ich werde die Leichen und die Schreie nie vergessen," sage ich leise, noch immer meine Schuhe anstarrend. „Nie und nimmer."

Dieser Teil meiner Geschichte ist wahr. Und ich habe tatsächlich Albträume über das Massaker. Aber ich bin bereit, wieder zu gehen wenn das heißt, dass ich der dunklen Seite helfe. Ich bin bereit, meine eigenen Ängste zur Seite zu stellen und mich daran zu beteiligen. Für die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen, auf welche Weise auch immer. Denn mir ist klargeworden, dass ich egoistisch war. Ich war nicht der einzige, der Angst hatte und eigentlich waren meine Ängste ziemlich egoistisch. Ich hatte Angst, welche Wirkung die Sache auf mich haben wird und ich war nicht wirklich um die Opfer besorgt. Ich war auf mich selbst bedacht und konnte nicht das größere Bild sehen. Hermine kämpft auch und sie ist erst sechzehn. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung damit und sie war zu Tode erschrocken, als Harry sie zum ersten Mal irgendwohin mitgenommen hat. Aber sie hat ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllt. Sie hat einen klaren Kopf behalten und alles getan, was sie tun konnte. Ich bin stolz auf sie und ich sehe sie als meinen persönlichen Held an. Sie ist imstande das zu tun, was ich nie tun konnte. Und ich bewundere sie dafür.

„Warst du je in Harrys Zimmer? Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was er liest?" fragt Aberforth auf einmal.

„Nein," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich war in seinem Arbeitszimmer, aber ich habe seiner Lektüre keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Warum?"

„Nun, ich habe so eine Vermutung, dass er sich mit Nekromantie beschäftigt," sagt Aberforth nachdenklich. „Hast du je etwas gesehen, was darauf hinweisen könnte?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was darauf hinweisen könnte, denn ich weiß gar nichts darüber," sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Selbst wenn er mir mit so etwas vor der Nase herum wedeln würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung haben, worum es geht. Wie sind Sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen?"

Er zögert. Ich weiß genau, wie er zu diesem Schluss gekommen ist aber ich werde ihm keine Beweise geben. Denn er hat gehört, was McGonagall und Sprout auf dem Friedhof gesehen haben.

Vielleicht war es unvermeidlich, dass er davon erfährt. Schließlich waren zu jener Zeit der Prinz und der dunkle Lord im Haus der Potters, als auch wir da waren. Sie haben offensichtlich ein Ritual auf dem Friedhof ausgeführt und ich würde gerne wissen, was für eines. Wollte er mit seinen Eltern reden? Wenn ja, warum? Ich habe nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass er besonders darauf erpicht war. Er betrachtet seine Eltern als Fremde, die er nie gekannt hat und die ihm aus diesem Grund gar nichts bedeuten. Aber so wie ich den Prinzen kenne, wollte er wahrscheinlich etwas herausfinden. Ob er erfolgreich war?

„Nur ein Nekromantiker erforscht Friedhöfe und lässt dazu seine magische Unterschrift auf den Gräbern hinter sich," sagt Aberforth vage. „Und außerdem ist laut den Gerüchten Voldemort ein Nekromantiker. Also würde es mich gar nicht wundern, dass er so was seinem Lehrling beigebracht hat."

Das ist eine wirklich jämmerliche Erklärung, aber in Ordnung. Er vertraut mir noch immer nicht, das kann man deutlich sehen. Tonks wiederum ist es offensichtlich aufgefallen und sie runzelt die Stirn.

„Das beweist gar nichts," sagt sie schnell. „Die Professorinnen waren auch auf dem Friedhof und sie sind keine Nekromantiker."

Ach Tonks. Wenn ich jemanden aus diesem Orden vermissen werde, dann eben nur dich.

„Na ja, das ist nur eine Vermutung von mir," sagt Dumbledore achselzuckend.

Und damit ist das Thema abgeschlossen. Genau wie man es von ihm erwarten würde.

Für ein paar Momente sitzen wir ganz still. Dann hebt Aberforth Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Sirius," sagt er leise und ernst. „Dies ist keine Zeit, um Moraldiskussionen zu führen. Wir müssen handeln – und zwar schnell. Die dunkle Seite bekommt jeden Tag mehr Macht und wir wissen nicht, wo sie demnächst zuschlägt. Und wenn wir etwas drastisches unternehmen müssen, um diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden, dann sollen wir es tun."

Ach ja, die gute alte Ausrede. Eigentlich bin ich sehr überrascht, dass er mir zustimmt. Ich bin überrascht, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdenkt. Er muss sehr enttäuscht sein, dass wir nichts in Rumänien gefunden haben. Die Frage ist nur – ist es eine Falle? Bereitet er eine Falle für mich vor? Schließlich war ich derjenige, der uns hergebracht hat. Natürlich gibt es hier nichts zu finden, außer ein paar Todessern, die schon von unserer Gegenwart in ihrem Land Bescheid wissen, dank dem dunklen Lord. Also entweder bezweifelt Aberforth meine Aussage, dass das Hauptquartier hier irgendwo ist, oder ist er wirklich so verzweifelt, dass er auch bereit wäre, ein lebendiges Wesen für Information zu foltern.

Wie dem auch sei, werde ich es bald erfahren.

oooooooooooooooooo

In drei Tagen gibt es aber Neuigkeiten. Aberforth hat versucht, die rumänische Ministerin zu kontaktieren, aber die Frau hat noch keine Antwort geschickt. Wir haben jedoch eine Antwort von ihrem Sekretär erhalten, der allem Anschein nach widerwillig dem Treffen zugestimmt hat. Dumbledore wollte sich mit ihm in der Öffentlichkeit treffen, aber der Mann hat abgelehnt. Er möchte mit uns nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden, das ist klar. Er hat gesagt, wir werden uns in einem Muggelpark treffen. Er hat uns den Namen des Ortes gegeben und einer der Vertrauten Dumbledores wird uns dorthin apparieren.

Die Rumänen haben offensichtlich Angst. Und nach dem, was Irland passiert ist, kann man das natürlich nachvollziehen. Dumbledore, obwohl er am Anfang wütend war, weil keiner mit ihm offen sprechen wollte, hat eingesehen, dass die Situation ernst ist. Und als wir alle Mützen und Handschuhen anziehen, zieht er schweigend und gedankenverloren seinen Umhang an und setzt seine Mütze auf den Kopf. Er war der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, wenn nur ein paar von uns mitkommen, weil eine große Gruppe alles noch schlimmer machen könnte. Deswegen nimmt er nur Tonks und mich mit. Ich war ein wenig überrascht, dass er auch mich mitnimmt, aber vielleicht ist das noch ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens. Vielleicht eben nicht. Vielleicht denkt er, es sei eine Falle und ich solle da sein. Aber wenn er denkt, ich könne etwas unternehmen auch wenn es eine Falle wäre, irrt er sich. Offensichtlich versteht er noch immer nicht, wie der dunkle Orden funktioniert. Ich habe ja gewusst, dass diese Mission gefährlich wird und dass ich damit mit meinem Leben bezahlen kann. Ich bin noch immer auf alles gefasst.

Die Luft im Park ist etwas wärmer als die Luft da oben, in den Bergen, wo wir in einer Hütte pennen. Das heißt, ich bin immer da und die anderen kommen und gehen. Tonks arbeitet noch immer im Ministerium und Aberforth geht Merlin weiß wohin. Ab und zu kommen andere Mitglieder des Ordens vorbei um etwas zu holen oder Neuigkeiten abzuliefern, aber die Mehrheit der Zeit bin ich dort ganz alleine.

Der Sekretär ist leicht zu erkennen. Obwohl er versucht hat, sich wie ein Muggel zu kleiden, ist es ihm nicht gelungen. Er sitzt alleine auf einer Bank, welche offensichtlich mit einem Wärmezauber belegt ist, denn keiner würde in dieser Kälte auf einer Bank sitzen wollen. Er sitzt nur da und starrt gedankenverloren seine Schuhe an, seinen Hut in der Hand drehend.

Aberforth lächelt ihn an und streckt seine Hand aus, die der todernste Sekretär nur widerwillig schüttelt und ihm zunickt. Er setzt sich auf der Bank zu ihm und wir zwei bleiben stehen. Wärmezauber oder nicht, es gibt nicht genug Platz auf der Bank für uns alle.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Sie von mir wollen, aber ich bin trotzdem hier," sagt der Sekretär auf Englisch. „Wenn auch gegen mein besseres Wissen."

„Danke dafür," sagt Dumbledore ernst. „Wir möchten natürlich wissen, wie die Lage in Rumänien aussieht und wie wir helfen können."

„Ihr solltet euch da raus halten," sagt der Sekretär schnell. „Ihr könnt alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Er seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. So wie es aussieht, schläft der Mann sehr wenig und er sieht leicht reizbar und nervös aus. Er fährt sich durchs Haar und schluckt.

„Die Lage ist schlimm, Mr Dumbledore," sagt er ernst, dem alten Zauberer in die Augen schauend. „Die Ministerin hat Angst. Wir alle haben Angst. Keiner redet darüber, aber ich weiß, was sie alle denken. Wir sind wie Tiere in einem Käfig, die nur darauf warten, abgeschlachtet zu werden."

„Gibt es Menschen, die im Ministerium arbeiten, bei denen ihr sicher seid, dass sie Anhänger Voldemorts sind?" fragt Dumbledore.

Der Zauberer zuckt zusammen und wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Vielleicht können Sie es wagen, seinen Namen auszusprechen, aber so was in der Gesellschaft von jenen, die davor Angst haben, ist einfach taktlos und beleidigend," zischt er.

„Tut mir leid," sagt Dumbledore schnell.

Dadurch zeigt man natürlich, dass man keine Angst vor dem Namen hat. Aber offensichtlich nimmt der Sekretär die Erwähnung des Namens wie eine persönliche Beleidigung. Das heißt, er hat Angst und möchte den Namen nicht hören und Dumbledore klingt dabei egoistisch und voller Selbstbewusstsein wenn er ihn so beiläufig erwähnt. Ich kann es tun, du aber nicht. Manche würden ihn dafür bewundern, aber der Sekretär hat es als eine Beleidigung verstanden.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt er ernst und nach einer Pause. „Wir wissen, wer sie sind. Ich habe auch das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm von einem gesehen. Aber wir werden gar nichts unternehmen. Sie arbeiten schon seit Jahren im Ministerium und sie sind einflussreich. Und außerdem wissen wir nicht, wer ihr Freund ist und wer nicht. Falls wir einen von ihnen festnehmen – und sie haben ja gar nichts gemacht, um festgenommen zu werden – werden sich die anderen auf uns werfen und Chaos wird ausbrechen. Wir möchten nichts unternehmen."

„Aber wenn Sie mir nur einen Namen geben könnten..." fängt Dumbledore an.

„Nein," zischt der Sekretär. „Es ist leicht für Sie, Mr Dumbledore. Sie arbeiten nicht im Ministerium. Sie wohnen nicht hier. Sie haben keine Familie, die ermordet werden kann."

Das war ein Schlag unter der Gürtellinie. Vielleicht hat der Mann einfach vergessen, dass sein Bruder vor ein paar Jahren ermordet wurde oder er schert sich darum nicht. Wie dem auch sei, merkt man die Veränderung im Gesicht Dumbledores, das leicht rosa wird und sein Lächeln verschwindet.

„Tut mir leid," flüstert der Sekretär, als ihm klar wird, was er gesagt hat. „Ich habe vergessen. Wir sind alle am Rand des Verstandes, Mr Dumbledore. Wir warten nur darauf, dass etwas passiert und wir sind jeden Tag auf der Hut. Ich kann Ihnen nur eines sagen. Wenn er kommt – wenn es passiert – werden wir uns nicht dagegen wehren. Wir werden sein Angebot nehmen und die Kapitulation unterschreiben. Denn so können wir nicht weiterleben."

Und das ist die Macht der Angst. Man hat so viel Angst, dass man einfach allem zustimmt, was man einem sagt. Die Rumänen leben in Angst und warten nur darauf, dass der dunkle Lord zu Besuch kommt, sowie er es einmal mit Frankreich getan hat. Ob die gleiche Lage im Rest Europas herrscht? Würde mich auch nicht wundern. Der dunkle Orden nutzt Angst als seine beste Waffe und sie ist im Fall von Rumänien sehr erfolgreich gewesen.

„Die dunkle Seite ist nicht allmächtig," protestiert der schockierte Aberforth Dumbledore. „Und sie hat nicht Spione in jeder Ecke. Ich wiederum weiß viel über die Weise, auf die sie funktioniert. Schauen Sie mal – kennen Sie diesen Mann?"

Er deutet auf mich. Die gedankenverlorene Augen des Sekretärs schauen in meine Richtung und er schnappt nach Luft, auf die Füße springend.

„Nein, nein, es ist in Ordnung," sagt Aberforth, eine Hand auf seine Schulter stellend. „Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite. Er hat Jahre als Todesser verbracht und ist dann geflohen, hat sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, sodass er uns helfen kann. Und das macht er. Sehen Sie? Es gibt überall gute Menschen, die bereit sind, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen um für das Gute zu kämpfen. Für unsere Familien und für die Unschuldigen, die es nicht verdienen, in Angst zu leben."

„Wie können Sie nur sicher sein, dass er zu Ihnen steht?" zischt der Sekretär mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Er ist ein Mörder! Er hat zwölf Menschen umgebracht! Solche Menschen ändern sich nie!"

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern..." fängt Dumbledore an, aber der Sekretär schüttelt heftig den Kopf und nimmt seinen Hut wieder in die Hand.

„Nein," zischt er. „Wenn Sie glauben, dass er Ihnen hilft, Dumbledore, sind Sie noch verrückter als ich dachte. Gehen Sie. Verlassen Sie Rumänien und bringen Sie uns nicht weiter in Gefahr. Wir werden Ihnen nicht helfen und Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen."

Er stellt entschlossen seinen Hut auf den Kopf und wirft mir einen verängstigten Blick zu.

„Und nehmen Sie ihn mit," flüstert er, sich umdrehend.

Und er ist weg. Schnellen Schrittes geht er zurück den Pfad entlang und zum Eingang. Dumbledore seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Es ist umsonst," flüstert er. „Angst ist wie Gift, das sich durch die gesamte Welt ausgebreitet hat. Menschen leben in Angst – und es gibt nichts was wir tun können."

„Vielleicht hätte ich nicht mitkommen sollen," murmele ich mit gesenktem Kopf. „Meine Gegenwart hat nur alles noch schlimmer gemacht."

Oder eher die Tatsache, dass du seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen hast. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Dass der Mann erfreut wäre, mich zu sehen?

„Ach," seufzt Dumbledore, zu meiner großen Überraschung eine Hand auf meine Schulter legend. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Dieser Mann ist so voller Angst, er würde sich gegen seinen besten Freund wenden, wenn er die winzigste Vermutung hätte, dass er ein Todesser ist."

„Kommt, wir gehen," sagt er disapparierend.

Ich werfe Tonks einen vorsichtigen Blick zu und sie schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," flüstert sie. „Die dunkle Seite ist schuld. Vergiss das nicht."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Wie hilft man einem, der keine Hilfe will?" fragt Aberforth als wir wieder zusammen in der Hütte sitzen und Tee trinken. „Was kann man unternehmen?"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Lage so schlimm ist," sagt er mit gesenktem Kopf. „Natürlich habe ich nicht gedacht, dass man außer sich vor Freude wäre, wenn man mich sieht, aber trotzdem..."

Es klopft an der Tür und wir springen auf die Füße, unsere Stäbe hervorziehend. Aberforth rennt zur Tür, uns zuwinkend.

„Wer ist da?" fragt er laut.

„Die Sonne scheint für alle," ertönt eine Stimme mit einem französischen Akzent von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Aberforth seufzt erleichtert und lächelt uns an.

„Und sie vertreibt die Finsternis," antwortet er, die Tür öffnend.

Madame Maxime drängt sich durch die Tür, dabei mit dem Kopf gegen die Laterne prallend. Sie reibt sich die Stirn und richtet sich auf. Glücklicherweise ist die Hütte ziemlich geräumig.

„Aberforth," sagt sie schnell, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass die Laterne jetzt wie verrückt hin und her schwingt. „Ich habe Nachrichten. Er war da! Er wollte auch mit mir reden und ich denke, dass er etwas weiß. Er weiß, dass ich mit dir Kontakt habe..."

„Beruhige dich und setze dich," sagt Aberforth, eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legend, weil er ja nicht die Hand auf ihre Schulter legen kann. „Erzähl mir, was los ist. Wer war wo?"

„Der dunkle Prinz," platzt es aus der Französin. Ich schaue schnell auf. Harry war wo? „Der neue Zaubereiminister hat eine Party veranstaltet. Er hat auch mich eingeladen. Ich musste gehen – denn ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Abwesenheit falsch interpretiert."

Sie setzt sich auf das Sofa, das gefährlich unter ihrem Gewicht quietscht.

„Ja, natürlich," sagt Aberforth ernst. „Du hast gut gemacht. Also, er wollte dich sprechen. Was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Es war schrecklich, Aberforth," sagt die Französin. „Wir haben natürlich gewusst, in welche Richtung das Ganze geht, sobald Lacroix zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden ist. Aber... Die Todesser waren da. Hunderte von ihnen. Auch Bellatrix Lestrange und die anderen, die aus Azkaban geflohen sind. Verbrecher und Mörder. Und sie haben Hände mit Lacroix geschüttelt. Sie benahmen sich wie gute Freunde. Zudem hat er zwei dunkle Male aufgehängt, wie Fahnen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er gleich so direkt sein wird."

„Zuerst haben sie nur miteinander geredet und getrunken. Ich war mit einem Freund da, mit einem Professor aus meiner Schule, dem ich vertraue. Ich wollte nicht alleine gehen. Wir haben sie nur beobachtet. Es war wie eine Todesserkonvention. Sie waren überall und ich konnte ihre Blicke auf meinem Rücken spüren. Sie haben mich beobachtet, nur darauf gewartet, dass ich etwas gegen den Minister oder gegen einen von ihnen sage. Aber ich habe natürlich nichts getan oder gesagt. Ich war auch sehr vorsichtig, worüber ich mit meinem Kollegen sprach. Wir vermieden das Thema Ministerium oder Minister. Er hat uns begrüßt und alles, aber ich wusste, dass er mich im Auge hält. Er folgte meiner jeden Bewegung."

Das ist ein wenig übertrieben. Denn Lacroix hatte sicherlich wichtigere Sachen und wichtigere Personen im Auge zu behalten, als eine Schulleiterin. Aber in Ordnung.

„Und dann... dann ist der Prinz gekommen. Wir haben natürlich alle gedacht, dass ER selbst kommt, weil Lacroix einen 'Ehrengast' verkündigt hat. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass sie so schnell in die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Wir haben natürlich eine Rede erwartet, aber wir haben nicht die dunklen Male oder den dunklen Prinzen erwartet."

„Ich auch nicht," murmelt Aberforth gedankenverloren. „Fahren Sie bitte fort."

„Nun, der dunkle Prinz ist gekommen," sagt Madame Maxime atemlos. „Harry Potter. Oder was von ihm übrig geblieben ist. Ich habe seine Fotos gesehen, als er dreizehn war. Ich habe den Artikel über ihn gelesen, der in dem Propheten erschienen ist. Aber Aberforth, ich schwöre es, das ist nicht der gleiche Junge."

„Im welchen Sinne?" fragt Aberforth ernst.

„Die dunkle Magie steht ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben," sagt Madame Maxime. „Zudem ist seine Haut unnatürlich blass, als gehe er nie ins Sonnenlicht. Aber seine Augen... ich habe mit ihm gesprochen... seine Augen jagen mir Angst ein."

„Ich vermute, dass er dunkle Rituale verwendet hat, um an mehr Macht ranzukommen," sagt Aberforth leise. „Denn wie sonst erklärt man die Tatsache, dass er sich so schnell in einen mächtigen Kämpfer verwandelt? Was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, er wolle ein paar Änderungen in die Schule einführen," sagt Madame Maxime kopfschüttelnd. „Er würde ein paar Todesser in die Schule schicken, die dort die dunkle Magie unterrichten werden."

„Das ist schlimm," murmelt Dumbledore. „Er möchte dich im Auge behalten. Und außerdem ist die beste Weise, ein Volk zu beeinflussen, den Kindern Geschichten zu erzählen. Er wird die Kinder dafür benutzen, um das französische Volk zu ändern und zu beeinflussen."

„Sie kommen morgen," flüstert Madame Maxime. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich kann keinen Widerstand leisten, denn ich möchte nicht, dass den Kindern etwas passiert."

„Nein, sicherlich nicht," sagt Aberforth aufstehend. „Du darfst die Kinder nicht in Gefahr bringen. Aber du kannst versuchen, mit diesen Todessern zu reden. Wer sind sie?"

„Keine Ahnung, er hat mir nichts gesagt, keine Namen gegeben," murmelt die Französin.

„Er darf nicht herausfinden, dass du mit mir Kontakt hast," sagt Aberforth, der sich ihr schnell zuwendet. „Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr treffen. Es ist auch gefährlich, mich anzurufen. Du kannst mir aber Briefe schicken – und dabei vorsichtig sein, dass deine Briefe nicht abgefangen werden. Weißt du, wie du das tun kannst?"

„Ja," sagt die Schulleiterin atemlos. „Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht."

„Gut," sagt Dumbledore, ins Feuer starrend. „Tue das. Wir müssen auch davon ausgehen, dass er Legilimentik lernt. Schließlich ist Voldemort ein Legillimentiker. Er würde ihm so was beibringen. Hast du schon was gespürt, während du mit ihm gesprochen hast?"

„Nein," sagt sie kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist erst sechzehn. Und außerdem braucht man für so was seinen Stab. Er hatte keinen in seiner Hand."

„Das beweist gar nichts," murmelt Aberforth. „Aber vielleicht hat er es auch nicht getan. Vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Und sie alle haben sich so benommen, als gehöre das Ministerium ihnen," sagt die Französin schockiert. Offensichtlich hat das Ganze einen Eindruck auf sie gemacht und sie kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. „Lacroix hat sich vor dem Prinzen gekniet und er hat ihn wie einen Sklaven behandelt. Ihn rumkommandiert. Ich werde nie vergessen, als sie einen Toast machten... oh!"

Sie erstarrt und bleibt mit offenem Mund sitzen.

„Was ist?" fragt Tonks besorgt.

„Mir ist es gerade eingefallen... Es gab einen Vorfall... Eine Hexe, die im Ministerium arbeitet, sie hat sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange gezankt. Ich habe gedacht, wie alle andere, dass es zu einem Duell kommt. Denn die Engländerin war total verrückt. Sie hat sie angeschrien und den Stab auf sie gerichtet. Wir waren sicher, dass sie sie umbringt."

„Und was ist passiert?" frage ich.

„Nun... ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher," sagt Madame Maxime. „Aber der Prinz ging dort und fragte, worum es ging. Bellatrix Lestrange hat Unsinn geschrien... Und dann hat er sich an der Hexe aus dem Ministerium gewendet. Die arme Frau hatte einen Schock und konnte nicht sprechen. Lacroix hat mit ihr gesprochen und gesagt, sie habe Angst vor Lestrange, dass sie über sie gelesen habe und dass sie wisse, was sie in ihrem Leben getan hat. Dann hat der dunkle Prinz gelacht und sie gefragt, ob sie wisse, was ER in seinem Leben getan hat. Er hat angedeutet, dass er viel schlimmere Sachen als Bellatrix Lestrange getan hat und doch sei er da und tue niemandem etwas an. Weil Frankreich unter der Regierung des dunklen Ordens stehe."

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?" fragt Tonks schockiert.

„Nichts," sagt Madame Maxime. „Er hat sie freigelassen. Danach hat er mit Lestrange gesprochen und auch sie weggeschickt."

„Wahrscheinlich wird er sie später bestrafen," murmele ich.

Alle schauen in meine Richtung.

„Wie meinst du das, Sirius?" fragt Tonks.

Sie verstehen gar nicht, wie der dunkle Orden funktioniert, oder?

„Nun, sie hat offensichtlich die Regeln verletzt," sage ich achselzuckend. „Und dafür wird man im dunklen Orden bestraft."

„Unsinn," sagt Madame Maxime verächtlich. „Es hat ihm wahrscheinlich Spaß gemacht! Er wollte nur eine Show daraus machen. Was ich mich aber frage ist, was passiert jetzt mit dieser armen Frau? Jetzt weiß er, wer sie ist. Und er wird sich an ihr rächen, da sie Lestrange beleidigt hat."

Ihr armen, dummen Menschen. Ihr habt keine Ahnung von nichts. Warum soll sich der dunkle Prinz mit irgendeiner Frau, die total harmlos ist, beschäftigen? Na ja. Ich soll lieber die Klappe halten, denn offensichtlich kann man ihnen gar nichts erklären. Sie sind alle so stur!

„Leider scheint es, dass die Rumänen sich da raus halten wollen," sagt Aberforth in die Stille. „Sie haben Angst. Fürchterliche Angst. Und nach Irland kann man das natürlich nachvollziehen."

„Was passiert in Irland?" fragt Madame Maxime. „Ich habe nur gelesen, dass der Minister tot ist."

Aberforth seufzt.

„Der Minister wurde getötet und jetzt ist Chaos ausgebrochen. Zuerst das Massaker und dann das. Das Ministerium ist in zwei geteilt. Es gibt jene, die entweder Schwarzmagier sind und eh auf der dunklen Seite stehen, oder jene, die einfach Angst haben und alles unternehmen möchten, um das weitere Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Und es gibt jene, die weiter kämpfen wollen. Irland ist nicht wie Rumänien. Die Iren sind an das Kämpfen gewöhnt und sie geben nicht leicht nach. Aber nach all den Opfern und dem letzten Angriff auf das Ministerium sieht man, dass die Fraktion, die auf der dunklen Seite steht, langsam die Kontrolle übernimmt. Denn wie sonst wäre der Prinz da einfach so reingekommen? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann Irland runtergeht," sagt Aberforth ernst.

„Wo haben sie den Minister ermordet?" fragt Madame Maxime leise. „Der Artikel sagte gar nichts darüber."

„Wundert mich überhaupt nicht. Er ist in seinem eigenen Büro ermordet worden," sagt Aberforth. „So wie es scheint haben sie zu diesem Zweck ihr Aussehen geändert, sind einfach reingekommen und haben den Mann im grellen Tageslicht ermordet. Die Iren haben nach einer Weile mitbekommen, dass etwas seltsames im Büro des Ministers vorgeht und sie haben irgendwie die Zauber runtergenommen, die man auf die Tür gelegt hat. Sie sind reingeplatzt und gleich angegriffen worden. Es gibt ein Zeuge, der sagt, der dunkle Prinz war da. Aber bevor sie sich eigentlich zu ihm drängen konnten, ist er verschwunden."

„Man appariert nicht im Ministerialgebäude," bemerkt Madame Maxime.

„Das ist etwas, worüber ich ständig nachdenke, wissen Sie," sagt Aberforth leise. „Sirius? Weißt du, wie das möglich wäre?"

„Vielleicht ist er ein Animagus?" schlage ich vor. „Ich weiß nichts davon, aber das ist nicht etwas, was er allen erzählen würde."

„Ja, das könnte die Antwort sein," sagt Madame Maxime nachdenklich. „Entweder ein kleines Tier, das keiner sieht, oder eines, das fliegen kann, sodass es schnell entkommen kann."

Aber Aberforth sieht nicht überzeugt aus. Stattdessen starrt er weiter die Flammen an.

„Diskussionen bringen uns gar nichts," sagt er schließlich. „Sondern Taten. Also. Wenn die Todesser es so leicht getan haben, können wir von ihnen lernen. Wir gehen ins französische Ministerium rein und wir werden sie belauschen. Das ist das letzte, was sie erwarten."

„Das ist ein sehr verwegener Plan, Aberforth," spricht Tonks die Gedanken von uns allen laut aus.

Und das ist schon in wenigen Tagen der zweite verwegene Plan von Aberforth Dumbledore. Soll ich mir Sorgen machen?

„Und doch könnte er klappen, denkst du nicht?" fragt er und zwinkert ihr zu.

„Wenn ihr geht, komme ich mit," sagt Madame Maxime auf einmal.

Aberforth öffnet den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber die riesige Frau zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Ich möchte helfen und dabei sein," sagt sie entschlossen. „Ich kann euch von Nutzen sein, weil keiner von euch Französisch kann."

„Das ist wahr," sagt Tonks.

„Es gibt Zauber dafür," sagt Aberforth.

Aber Madame Maxime, die nicht wie der Typ aussieht, der ihr Leben nur so aufs Spiel setzen würde, scheint dieses Mal ziemlich entschlossen zu sein. Vielleicht hat die Versammlung bei dem Zaubereiminister ihr endlich klargemacht, dass sie sich nicht für immer da raus halten kann. Sie hat auch eingesehen, wie ernst die Lage ist und jetzt möchte sie etwas unternehmen.

„In Ordnung," willigt Aberforth ein. „Natürlich können Sie mitkommen. Reden wir also darüber. Tonks, wenn ich mich nicht irre, gibt es noch etwas Met in der Küche. Natürlich kann er sich nicht mit dem Met von Madame Rosmerta messen, aber na ja. Ich bin ein alter Mann, der, wenn er Vorliebe für irgendein Getränk hat, immer das gleiche haben will. Komisch, oder?"

Der Met wird auf den Tisch gestellt und vier Gläser werden gefüllt. Da er endlich einen Plan hat, scheint Dumbledore etwas entspannter zu sein. Ich werde die Chance ausnutzen, etwas über seine Pläne zu erfahren. Tonks wirft mir einen 'wage es, mehr als wir zu trinken' Blick zu als sie mir ein Glas Met einschenkt und ich grinse sie an. Die gute alte Tonks. Sie ist immer auf die anderen bedacht.

„Ich bin neugierig," sage ich als Madame Maxime einen Schluck von dem Met nimmt. „Was passiert, wenn der Krieg auch in Amerika ausbricht? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da vorgeht."

Normalerweise würde Dumbledore darüber nicht vor mir sprechen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund – wahrscheinlich ist er mit diesem neuen Plan sehr zufrieden, umso mehr weil Madame Maxime mitkommen möchte, was die Chancen für Erfolg erhöhen wird – nickt er nur und beginnt zu sprechen.

„In den Vereinigten Staaten gibt es eine Organisation, die sich damit beschäftigt, dunkle Magier aufzuspüren und sie einzusperren," sagt er. „Sie ist dem Orden des Phönix nicht ähnlich. Sie ist eine Organisation, die hunderte von Mitgliedern hat und eigentlich eher unserer Aurorenabteilung gleicht."

„Dazu ist diese Organisation nicht den Massen bekannt, ist aber ein Zweig ihrer magischen Regierung," wirft Tonks ein. „Diejenigen, die Mitglieder sind, sind gut trainiert und ich denke, dass wir Auroren kleine Kinder im Vergleich zu ihnen sind. Einmal ist ein Agent aus USA, der ein Mitglied dieser Organisation ist, ins britische Ministerium gekommen. Wir waren alle natürlich sehr neugierig. Sogar die magische Regierung in USA weiß nicht viel über ihre Arbeit. Aber sie haben Vormachtstellung, das heißt, worum auch immer es geht, wenn sie kommen, überlässt man ohne Fragen die Sache in ihre Hände."

„Oho," sage ich, ehrlich neugierig. „Klingt ziemlich effizient. Und es hört sich nach etwas an, was den Amerikanern einfallen würde. Wie heißt diese Organisation? Oder ist auch das geheim?"

„Wir wissen nicht," sagt Tonks, mir verschwörerisch zuzwinkernd. „Es gibt eine Abkürzung, die mir aber gar nichts bedeutet."

„Aber sie ist nur in USA aktiv?" frage ich.

„Dort ist ihr Hauptquartier," sagt Tonks. „Aber sie wollten uns auch nicht sagen, ob es Zweige der Organisation auch in anderen Ländern gibt."

„Das scheint streng geheim zu sein," sagt Aberforth nachdenklich.

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der dunkle Lord keine Ahnung davon hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er Pläne für USA hat, aber diese Information wird ihn zweifelsohne sehr interessieren.

„Ich hoffe, dass es Länder in Europa gibt, die eigentlich kämpfen möchten," sage ich traurig, „Nur darauf zu warten, dass der dunkle Lord kommt ist keine Lösung. Man erreicht gar nichts damit."

„Ich stimme zu," sagt Aberforth. „Nun, er wird es nicht so leicht mit den nordischen Ländern haben."

„Warum?" frage ich unschuldig. „Weil es dort keine dunkle Magier gibt?"

„Oh doch," sagt Aberforth. „Aber dort gibt es auch strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und ein tolles Überwachungssystem. Man kann einfach keine dunkle Magie benutzen und hoffen, dass die Behörden davon nicht Bescheid wissen würden."

„Wie kann man es wissen?" frage ich verwirrt. „In Großbritannien überwacht man Stäbe, aber das ist auch keine Lösung, denn man kann leicht einen illegalen Stab kaufen."

„So was gibt es in den nordischen Ländern nicht," sagt Aberforth. „Und ihr Überwachungssystem ist sehr effizient. Jene, die dafür verantwortlich sind, wissen gleich, wenn dunkle Magie benutzt wird."

Er möchte aber nicht über Details reden. Weiß er nicht mehr? Oder möchte er nicht mehr sagen weil ich da bin?

„Sicherlich bezieht es sich nur auf die Bevölkerung," meldet sich Madame Maxime zu Wort. „Wenn ein Ausländer ihr Land besucht, kann man nicht so leicht feststellen, welche Form der Magie man benutzt."

Aber Aberforth sagt nichts dazu.

„Ihre Schulen sind aber beeindruckend," fährt sie fort. „Keine dunkle Magie – und strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Leider wäre es einfach zu schwierig, so was in Frankreich zu tun. Ich habe nicht genug Lehrer und sicherlich keine Wächter, die für die Ordnung in der Schule sorgen würden. Und jetzt wird es noch schlimmer sein. Denn ich werde Todesser in der Schule haben."

„Madame Maxime, Sie müssen sehr vorsichtig sein," sagt Aberforth leise. „Man wird jedem ihrer Schritte folgen und falls Sie sich als eine Drohung erweisen, wird man Sie im Schlaf umbringen."

„Oh ich denke nicht, dass es so einfach wäre, mich umzubringen," sagt die Schulleiterin finster. „Schließlich habe ich mein Zimmer mit Zaubern belegt und ich denke nicht, dass sie leicht zu brechen wären. Und außerdem mich mitten in einem Korridor voller Schülern umzubringen wäre kontraproduktiv. Falls sie so was täten, würden sie den Gegenteil erreichen – totales Chaos. Keiner würde mehr in die Schule kommen wollen."

Ich denke nicht, dass ihre Zauber für den dunklen Prinzen ein Problem darstellen würden, aber in Ordnung. Sicherlich weiß sie nicht genug über die dunkle Magie um wissen zu können, was ein echter dunkler Magier vermag. Und etwas sagt mir, dass er genau so was plant, denn er hat mit der Frau gesprochen und sicherlich ihre Gedanken belauscht. Er weiß – oder vermutet – dass sie ein Mitglied des Ordens ist und er sieht sie als eine Bedrohung an. Und er wird sie natürlich aus dem Weg haben wollen.

„Wissen die anderen Organisationen über den Phönixorden Bescheid?" wechsele ich das Thema. „Ich meine, wir arbeiten die ganze Zeit alleine und bekommen nur selten Hilfe, weil alle ja Angst haben. Etwas Hilfe wäre sehr willkommen."

Aberforth seufzt und lehnt sich zurück. Offensichtlich habe ich ein peinliches Thema angeschnitten.

„Es gab solch eine Bedrohung nicht seit der Zeit, als Voldemort zuletzt an der Macht war," sagt er leise. „Menschen haben Angst und die erste Reaktion ist natürlich sein eigenes Land zu beschützen und sich selbst zu helfen. Jeder ist damit beschäftigt, sich zu vergewissern, dass das Land nicht angegriffen werden kann. Und sie sind alle damit viel zu beschäftigt, um dazu auch uns zu helfen."

„Ein wenig egoistisch, nicht?" frage ich überrascht. „Eines Tages wird der Krieg in ihrem Land ausbrechen und dann werden sie um Hilfe bitten. Und wer wird dann ihnen helfen?"

Aberforth wirft mir einen seltsamen Blick zu und ich wünsche mir, ich könnte mich selbst verprügeln. Was ist nur in mich gefahren? Er ist bereit, endlich offen – mehr oder weniger – mit mir zu reden und ich muss so was sagen. So was schwarzmagisches.

„Ich kann das nachvollziehen, aber ich stimme zu, Monsieur Black," sagt Madame Maxime in die Stille. „Denn auch ich wollte die Augen vor dem schließen, was in Frankreich passiert. Aber morgen kommen Todesser in meine Schule und es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann. Ich hätte schon früher aktiver sein sollen, ich hätte versuchen sollen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen aber stattdessen habe ich Tage in meiner Schule verbracht und mir versichert, der Krieg kommt nie in Beauxbatons an."

Die Frau hat schon zwei Gläser Met getrunken und sie sieht nicht einmal beschwipst aus. Andererseits ist sie riesig und braucht wahrscheinlich zwei Flaschen davon, um beschwipst zu werden. Aber sie wirkt ein wenig entspannter jetzt.

„Nein, Frankreich ist erledigt," murmelt sie vor sich hin. „Ich werde diese Versammlung nie vergessen können. Sie waren alle da und haben sich so benommen, als gehöre der Ort ihnen. Und der dunkle Prinz... Aberforth, was hat er mit sich gemacht? Weißt du?"

„Man merkt, dass er mit gefährlichen Sachen herum experimentiert," sagt Aberforth nachdenklich. „Aber ich weiß nichts genau. Sirius? Erzähle bitte Madame Maxime, was du uns erzählt hast."

„Nun," sage ich seufzend. „Ich weiß, dass er sich mit Dämonen beschäftigt."

Die Hexe schnappt nach Luft.

„Ich weiß auch nichts genaues, aber ich weiß, dass er sich mit Dämonenbeschwörungen beschäftigt. Nicht einmal Draco Malfoy weiß genau was er macht und er schläft in seinem Bett."

„Sie sind Liebhaber?" fragt Madame Maxime ungläubig. „Der kleine blonde Junge, der übersetzt hat?"

„Ja, Draco spricht gut Französisch also kann ich es mir vorstellen, dass er für den Prinzen übersetzen würde," sage ich achselzuckend.

„Na so was," murmelt die Hexe, sich noch ein Glas Met einschenkend. „Woher kommt dieses zweite dunkle Mal? Was bedeutet es? Das Zeichen von ihr-wisst-schon-wem hat eine ziemlich offensichtliche Bedeutung – Tod und Zerstörung. Aber das andere begreife ich nicht."

„Das Mal des Prinzen," sage ich etwas müde. Ich habe schon darüber tausendmal gesprochen und ich finde das Thema ein wenig langweilig. „Ich weiß nicht genau warum er ausgerechnet die schwarze Sonne ausgewählt hat, aber ich weiß, dass sie ihn darstellt."

„Es ist ein schwarzmagisches Symbol," wirft Aberforth ernst ein, als könne diese Tatsache alles erklären. Ganz und gar nicht, aber in Ordnung.

„Aber die Worte, es gab auch einen Satz, der rund um die Sonne geschrieben war," sagt Madame Maxime. „'Macht und Wissen über alles', so etwas."

Aberforth schaut schnell auf. Ähm... habe ich das nicht früher erwähnt?

„Wie kommt es, dass du diesen Satz noch nie bemerkt hast?" fragt er etwas scharf. Sein Ton gefällt mir nicht.

„Keine Ahnung," sage ich. Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, warum ich es nicht früher erwähnt habe. „Vielleicht gibt es den Satz auf den dunklen Malen seiner Anhänger, aber ich habe nie wirklich genau geguckt. Wenn er es beschwört, ist es nur eine schwarze Sonne, das ist alles."

„Vielleicht hat er sich das Motto später ausgedacht," behauptet Tonks.

„Interessant," sagt Aberforth, mich noch immer anstarrend.

„Wie funktioniert dieses dunkle Mal? Was macht es?" fragt Madame Maxime.

„Der dunkle Prinz hat von dem dunklen Lord gelernt, wie man es in die Haut einbrennt, so weit ich weiß," sage ich.

Das ist ein heikles Thema... Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.

„Und er kennzeichnet seine Anhänger auf diese Weise," sage ich.

„Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht den Zweck," sagt Madame Maxime kopfschüttelnd. „Gibt es denn so viele Todesser, dass man sie kennzeichnen muss, sodass er wissen würde, wer ein Todesser ist und wer nicht? Kann man auch nicht das dunkle Mal fälschen?"

„Ich denke nicht," sage ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Es ist dunkle Magie und keiner weiß, außer dem Lord und dem Prinzen, wie man das macht. Sie würden wissen, dass das Mal gefälscht worden ist."

„Also steht es nur da?" fragt Madame Maxime weiter. „Macht es gar nichts?"

„Nein, es bewegt sich," sage ich, meinen Ärmel hochkrempelnd. Ich sehe einfach nicht, warum ich ihr mein dunkles Mal nicht zeigen soll. Alle haben es schon gesehen. „Schauen Sie mal."

Sie beugt sich über meinen Arm und schaut mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck zu, wie die Schlange auf meinem Unterarm mit dem Schwanz wedelt und zischt, als wolle sie der Hexe Angst einjagen.

„Was für Magie soll das sein?" flüstert sie schockiert.

„Eine sehr dunkle," antworte ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln, den Ärmel wieder nach unten ziehend.

„Tut es weh?" fragt sie.

„Hat es wehgetan, als ich es bekommen habe, meinen Sie?" frage ich etwas überrascht. „Ja, höllisch. Es wird nämlich in die Haut eingebrannt."

Sie verzieht das Gesicht, schüttelt aber den Kopf.

„Nein, ich meine, tut es manchmal weh? Denn ich habe Lacroix gesehen, wie er Finger auf sein dunkles Mal gepresst hat, als tue es weh. Er hat auch dabei die Augen geschlossen," sagt sie.

Eine kalte Welle von Angst breitet sich durch meinen Körper aus. Hat er mit dem dunklen Lord geredet? Wann? Und warum vor all diesen Menschen?

„Vielleicht hat es ein wenig gejuckt, nachdem ich es bekommen habe, aber das ist schon drei Jahre her," sage ich so seelenruhig wie ich kann. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, denn ich war in der Zwischenzeit in der Zelle, wissen Sie. Lacroix andererseits hat es nur vor kurzem bekommen."

„Ich weiß, dass es rot wird wenn Voldemort einen Todesser zu sich ruft," sagt Aberforth langsam, mich dabei genau beobachtend. „Wie kommt es, dass er nie versucht hat, dich zu rufen? Weder er noch der dunkle Prinz."

„Ich war im Haus von Tonks, das gut beschützt ist," sage ich achselzuckend. „Wahrscheinlich haben die Schutzzauber etwas damit zu tun. Insbesondere da es sich um Weißmagie handelte."

„Tut es dann weh, wenn er einen Todesser zu sich ruft?" fragt Madame Maxime.

„Ja," sage ich seufzend. „Dann tut es so weh, wie zu jener Zeit, als ich es bekommen habe."

Madame Maxime lehnt sich zurück und seufzt.

„Und das ist etwas, womit man für den Rest seines Lebens leben muss," murmelt sie. „Schrecklich. Was auch immer Sie in Ihrem Leben getan haben, Monsieur Black, ist dieses dunkle Mal eine Strafe genug. Das ist einfach schrecklich. Er kennzeichnet seine Anhänger als wären sie Vieh, nichts mehr."

„Kannst du es mir wieder zeigen?" fragt Aberforth auf einmal. „Vielleicht deutet die Weise, auf die die Schlange sich bewegt, auf etwas hin."

Ich krempele wieder meinen Ärmel hoch, obwohl ich seine Bitte ein wenig seltsam finde. Er hat es schon hundertmal gesehen und es hat ihn nie interessiert. Also warum interessiert er sich plötzlich für mein dunkles Mal?

Er lehnt sich nach vorne und scheint die Schlange und den Totenkopf aus der Nähe zu studieren. Er verengt die Augen und schaut zu, wie der Totenkopf den Mund weiter aufmacht und wie die Schlange wieder mit dem Schwanz wedelt. Dann, urplötzlich und wie aus heiterem Himmel, presst er zwei Finger auf mein dunkles Mal und ich fahre hoch. In einem Bruchteil der Sekunde höre ich die Stimme des dunklen Lords, die wie eine Sirene in meinem Kopf ertönt. Ich sehe sein Gesicht, als stehe er direkt vor mir; ich spüre seine Gegenwart, als sitze er bei mir; und ich spüre seine Überraschung und die tausenden von Fragen, die er in diesem kurzen Moment hat, indem Aberforth Dumbledore seine Finger hart auf mein dunkles Mal gepresst hat.

Die Augen von Aberforth Dumbledore brennen wie zwei Flammen als er tief Luft holt, seine Hand zurückzieht und mich ohne zu blinzeln anstarrt.

„So," stößt er hervor. „Du hast uns angelogen. Du kannst doch mit ihm kommunizieren. Ich habe ihn gespürt, als wäre er hier. Ich habe auch seine Stimme gehört – was hat er dir gesagt? Laufe, Black, laufe?"

Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll, aber ich denke schnell über meine Optionen nach. Wie soll ich entkommen? Durch das Fenster springen? Durch die Tür sprinten? Es geht nicht, die Tür ist mit Zaubern belegt worden. Und ich kann nicht apparieren. Verdammt! Denke, Black, denke! Wie konnte er nur den dunklen Lord spüren?

„Madame Maxime hat also Lacroix gesehen, als er mit ihm durch das dunkle Mal gesprochen hat. Ich habe so was schon seit langem vermutet, aber ich hatte keine Beweise," flüstert Aberforth, der in diesem Moment ganz schön verrückt aussieht. Seine Augen blitzen und seine Stimme zittert vor Wut. Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. „Lacroix, einer von euch, hat dich enttarnt. Also, Black? Hast du was zu sagen?"

Tonks starrt mich mit tellergroßen Augen an und rührt sich nicht von der Stelle. Mir fällt ein, ich könnte den Prinzen rufen, aber dafür würde ich mein dunkles Mal anfassen müssen und das geht nicht. Dann bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit übrig. Fliehen, koste es, was es wolle. Darin bin ich offensichtlich ziemlich gut.

Blitzschnell verwandele ich mich in meine Tierform und werfe mich grollend auf Aberforth. Ich habe ihn dadurch so überrascht, dass er für eine Sekunde lang nur da gestanden und versucht hat, mich wegzustoßen, aber dann reißt er sich zusammen und zieht seinen Stab hervor. Als Flüche wie Blitze um mich herum donnern, springe ich so hoch wie ich kann und werfe mich mit meiner gesamten Kraft durch das Fenster, das in tausend Stücke springt. Glasscherben regnen über die drei Menschen im Wohnzimmer und ich höre Schreie hinter mir als ich in die eiskalte Nacht heraus wie ein Pfeil rase. Glücklicherweise sind Hunde schneller als Menschen, geht mir durch den Kopf als ich umsonst versuche, die Glasscherben abzuschütteln. Gegen Ohnmacht kämpfend, denn ein Betäubungszauber hat mich am Schwanz getroffen gelange ich zu dem Rand des dunklen Waldes und bleibe im Schatten eines Baumes für ein paar Momente zitternd stehen, ehe ich genug Kraft sammele um mich in meine menschliche Form zu verwandeln und zu disapparieren. Als ich die gut bekannte Eingangshalle des Hauptquartiers des dunklen Ordens erblicke, stöhne ich vor Erleichterung und kippe um.


	20. Kapitel 19

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

WARNUNG: In diesem Kapitel gibt es eine Mordszene. Bitte nicht essen, während ihr lest! :)

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 19 - Kontrolle

Das Trommeln in meinen Ohren wird lauter und lauter und ein Bild von mir und meiner Todessertruppe, wie wir im gespenstischen Mondlicht über erfrorenes Gras tiefer in die Nacht laufen, bis wir zum Gipfel des Berges gelangen und unser Ziel erblicken, erscheint vor meinem geistigen Auge. Das Haus steht von Nebelschleiern umgeben, die sich wie stumme Schlangen darum wickeln, uns den Weg weisend. Das Gras raschelt und wir gehen weiter... Wir brechen ins Haus ein und Chaos bricht aus. Mir vage dessen bewusst, dass auch in der Realität jemand schreit, schaue ich weiter meinen Erinnerungen zu, die wie ein Muggelfilm vor meinem geistigen Auge vorbeihuschen.

Ich schaue auf meine Hand hinunter, die einen blutigen Dolch hält. Im Mondlicht sieht das Blut so dunkel aus, dass es beinah schwarz ist und der Geruch des Blutes ist in diesem Moment das einzige, was ich riechen und spüren kann. Lebenssaft, der so leicht vergossen ist... und das Fleisch, das so einfach zu zerschneiden ist.

„Töte mich endlich", flüstert eine Stimme, die mich aus meinen Erinnerungen herausreißt.

Ich schaue auf Ronald Weasley hinunter und presse die Lippen zusammen. Es gibt nicht viel, was ich ihm sagen will. Am Anfang hatte ich viel zu sagen. Am Anfang habe ich all meiner Frustration und meiner Wut Luft gegeben und es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Ich war ekstatisch und habe mich in meiner Lust verloren, in der Macht, die ich über ihn hatte. Aber seit ich aus Ägypten zurückgekommen bin, stellt er etwas ganz anderes für mich dar. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Früher war er ein Symbol vergangener Zeiten, das ich tagelang langsam umbringen und zerstören wollte. Mich dabei mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, freier und freier fühlend. Jetzt aber brauche ich das nicht mehr. Ich bin frei, weil ich mich selbst befreit habe. Ronald Weasley stellt gar nichts für mich dar.

In jener Nacht haben wir einen Verräter gejagt, einen Zauberer, der dachte, er könne uns entkommen. Der dachte, er könne den dunklen Prinzen hereinlegen und dass er sich ewig verstecken kann. Aber ich vergesse und vergebe nicht. Ich habe ihn wie ein wildes Tier gejagt und ihn schließlich getötet. Und die Angst, die ich in seinen Augen dabei gesehen habe, als ich den Dolch hochgehoben hab, war etwas unbeschreibliches. Es ist leicht, von solcher Macht abhängig zu werden und nur die Rolle des Schlachters zu leben, die jedoch nur eine Rolle ist. Ich habe es schon gesehen. Todesser fielen diesem Gefühl zum Opfer und ließen sich täuschen. Ich wiederum bin der dunkle Prinz. Ich lasse mich von nichts und niemandem so leicht täuschen.

Das Trommeln in meinen Ohren waren eigentlich dutzende von Füßen, die mir gefolgt sind, als ich auf das Haus zu rannte. Meine Todesser waren mir auf den Fersen, als ich die Tür des Hauses in tausend Stücke sprengte und hinein platzte. Es war ein sehr kurzer Kampf, nach dem ich mein Opfer gefunden und ihn raus geschleift habe. Ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl des Triumphs, das mich in diesem Moment, als ich ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen hielt erfüllte. Und als ich auf ihn hinunter blickte, sah ich da alle meine Schwächen und meine Ängste, deren ich mich noch immer schäme. Ob sie real sind oder nicht, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht sind sie Erinnerungen an meine Ängste und meine Zweifel, sowie Geister sich daran erinnern, wie sie einmal als Menschen geweint haben. Aber ich habe all das in ihm gesehen und meinen Dolch hervorgezogen. Meine Todesser standen überall, nicht wollend, mich bei der Arbeit zu stören. Und ich habe meinen Dolch hochgehoben und Angst in seinen Augen gesehen. Manchmal muss man das alte und das schwache zerstören, sodass etwas Neues daraus wachsen kann. Sowie manchmal wunderschöne Pflanzen aus Mist wachsen...

Und ich habe ihn nicht nur getötet. Der erste Schlag war nur ein Spiel. Ich habe mit ihm gespielt, denn ich wollte hören, wie er schreit und mich anfleht, aufzuhören. Ich schloss meine Augen und spürte, wie sich diese warme Welle der Ekstase über mich ergoss und jede meiner Zellen vibrieren ließ. So lebendig fühle ich mich sehr selten... Eigentlich fühle ich mich so lebendig nur wenn ich Rituale durchführe oder wenn ich kämpfe. Dann ist die Welt voller Farben und Gefühle, die normalerweise nicht für mich da sind. Normalerweise ist die Welt schwarz und weiß, langweilig und einfach fad. Aber in jenem Moment war es eine Explosion der Farben, ein Karneval, ein Lebensfest, das in Tod enden wird. Denn alles muss irgendwie enden... Und doch bekam ich in jenem Moment ein Geschenk... Als seien all seine Lebenskraft und seine Gefühle in mich übergangen, als wären sie Wasser, das einen Kelch erfüllt. Und in jener Nacht war ich ein Kelch. Dieses süße Gefühl drängte sich in mich und erfüllte mich bis zum Rande. Es ließ mich am ganzen Leib zittern und nach Atem ringen...

Der warme Körper unter mir kam mir wie ein süßes Geheimnis vor, das ich enthüllen musste. Ich musste sehen, was da drin ist, welcher Schatz da drin steckt und auf mich wartet. Und ich habe mein Geschenk ausgepackt... Wobei Blut mir ins Gesicht wie Champagner spritzte, etwas was ich in jenem Moment sehr passend fand. Ich gluckste und beugte mich über den glühenden, feuchten und warmen Schatz unter mir und begann es zu erkunden. Mein Geschenk zitterte nicht mehr und lag regungslos unter mir, einladend warm und verführerisch nach Blut riechend. Der Geruch von Blut war überall. Ich war mir vage bewusst, dass manche meiner Todesser hinter meinem Rücken husteten und Hände über den Mund legten, aber ich schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hatte Augen nur für den Schatz vor mir. Die Wiege des Lebens und des Todes... Das Gefäß, in dem die Seele lebt und das ihr Haus für den Rest des irdischen Lebens ist. Und das Haus, wie jedes andere, lässt sich leicht zerstören. Die Seele an sich ist etwas einzigartiges und ewiges, aber das Haus, in dem sie pennt, ist trotz seiner Komplexität und Schönheit noch immer zerbrechlich. Es kam mir unpassend vor, dass so etwas ewiges und mächtiges wie die Seele eines Menschen in solch einem Haus leben kann. Und doch habe ich mein eigenes Haus gut gebaut. Das Haus meiner Seele ist eine Festung, die nicht eingenommen werden kann. Man kann vielleicht durch die Mauern hindurch kommen und die Eingangstür niederbrennen, aber die Festung wird aus der Asche auferstehen und wieder zum Leben erwachen, auf dieser irdischen Ebene, auf der meine Seele bleiben will. Und all die Bücher, die Schätze, die Schönheit und die Macht, die da drin leben, werden nie zerstört werden können und werden ewig leben, sowie meine Seele. Sie wird für immer auf der Erde wandeln und meine Festung wird für alle Zeiten dastehen, als ein Symbol meines Lebenswerks und von allem, was ich erreicht habe. Sie wird für immer das Symbol meiner und der Macht der Dunkelheit sein, die auch meine Macht ist.

Eine Hand packt mich am Handgelenk und ich schüttele den Kopf, mich wieder auf die Gegenwart konzentrierend. Ich schüttele sie verächtlich ab und knurre, auf mein Opfer hinunter blickend.

Nicht viel ist von Ronald Weasley übriggeblieben. Im Laufe der Monate ist er zu einer leeren Hülse geworden deren einziger Wunsch es ist zu sterben. Der Tod aber kommt nicht. Der Tod an sich ist eine Gnade, die für die Auserwählten vorbehalten ist. Eine Gnade, die er nicht verdient. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, außer dem Leben zwischen dem Tod und dem Leben. Es ist eine Art Nichtexistenz, die jede Spur von Intelligenz und Herrlichkeit der ewig lebendigen Seele zunichte macht. Man besitzt seinen Verstand nicht mehr und man ist nur ein Haufen Blut und Fleisch, die sich automatisch wieder regenerieren, sodass die leere Hülse, die einmal das herrliche Haus der Seele war, weiterleben kann. Und alles umsonst...

„Weißt du", flüstere ich, den Dolch in der Hand drehend. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich dich je hassen könnte. Was ist Hass überhaupt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Er antwortet nicht. Er besitzt noch immer die Zunge, mit der er sprechen kann, aber er kann mich nur mit einem Auge anschauen, denn das andere habe ich schon vor ein paar Wochen ausgestochen. Ich bewahre es in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf. Noch ein schönes Stück für meine Sammlung...

Dieses Auge schaut mich ohne zu blinzeln an und es ist unklar, ob es überhaupt funktionsfähig ist. Aber es ist eh nicht wichtig.

„Träumst du von dem Tod?" frage ich als ich seine Hand in meine nehme und die zwei Finger, die übriggeblieben sind, aus der Nähe mustere.

Er nickt wortlos. Dabei ist sein Ausdruck eine Maske, die sich nie ändert. Er hat aufgehört, irgendetwas zu empfiden.

„Hast du Angst?" frage ich ruhig.

Sein Auge bemerkt nicht einmal, dass ich ein Tranchiermesser in die Hand nehme, denn es ist noch immer an mir fixiert. Er sagt gar nichts.

„Natürlich hast du Angst", beantworte ich meine eigene Frage. „Aber der Tod wirkt viel besser als das Leben, oder? Denn das Leben, das du führst, ist kein Leben mehr."

Seine trockenen und blutverschmierten Lippen zittern, aber kein Laut kommt heraus.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, keine Sorge", sage ich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, seinen Arm auf den Boden legend sodass ich besser zielen kann. „Aber nur wenn es dir vollkommen egal ist, ob du lebst oder stirbst."

Ein Schrei durchbricht die Stille in den Kerkern und ich hebe den Kopf.

„Das ist deine liebe Mutter", sage ich, mich nach vorne lehnend. „Hörst du das? Sie ruft dich."

Sein einziges Auge schließt sich und eine einsame Träne gleitet seine Wange entlang, aber er schweigt noch immer.

Wir hören Krach und viele verschiedene Geräusche, die von ihren Schreien unterbrochen werden. Eine männliche Stimme murmelt etwas und Molly Weasley schreit noch lauter.

„Einer meiner Todesser hat gerade Spaß mit deiner Mutter", sage ich grinsend. „Sie ist eine kleine Frau, also würde man erwarten, dass sie auch da unten klein ist. Aber nein... Ich weiß nicht viel von solchen Sachen, aber mein Diener ist der Meinung, dass sie zu viele Kinder hatte, also ist Sex mit ihr nicht so angenehm, wie es sicherlich einmal war. Stadtessen sucht er andere Löcher, die er für seinen Genuss benutzen kann. Und ich denke, er hat eins gefunden."

Was soll man sonst mit ihr machen? Wir haben so viel Information aus ihr herausgekriegt wie wir konnten und jetzt ist sie für uns nutzlos. Ein Todesser wiederum hat mich gefragt, ob er ein wenig Spaß mit ihr haben könne, ehe sie hingerichtet wird. Ich habe es ihm erlaubt. Tja, wer so was mag...

Ein seltsamer Laut entgeht Ronald und seine Lippen zittern als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hört, wie sie ihren Vergewaltiger anfleht, aufzuhören.

„Er vögelt sie, das ist alles, er foltert sie nicht", sage ich scharf. „Sie wird bald sterben, keine Sorge. So bald er genug Spaß mit ihr hatte. Und sie wird nicht leiden. Denn das ist es, worüber du nachdenkst, oder? Oder denkst du nur an dein eigenes Leid und an deinen eigenen Tod, der nicht kommt?"

„Du bist ein egoistisches Wesen, Ronald Weasley", sage ich. Die Schreie von Molly Weasley werden schwächer und schwächer. „Aber ich kann es verstehen."

„Früher hatte ich einen guten Plan für dich", fahre ich im Plauderton fort. „Ich wollte dich vor mir kriechen sehen und ich wollte, dass du meine Füße küsst und mich um Gnade anflehst. Jetzt aber nicht mehr. Du machst mir keinen Spaß mehr. Aber ich würde gerne hören, bevor ich dich umbringe, warum du dich mit mir angefreundet hast. Du wolltest mit dem berühmten Jungen der lebt angefreundet sein? Ist das wahr?"

Die trockenen Lippen bewegen sich und das Auge schließt sich wieder.

„Fahr zur Hölle", flüstert er mühevoll.

„Oh, das habe ich vor", sage ich fröhlich. „Denn wenn alle Menschen, die wie du ins Paradies gehen, möchte ich dort keine Sekunde verbringen. Die Hölle hört sich viel besser an. Wenigstens kann man da Spaß haben. Ich werde auf einem Thron von den Dämonen umgeben sitzen und zuschauen, wie die Erde langsam in Dunkelheit gehüllt wird. Aber ich habe noch nicht vor, zu sterben. Denn ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Ich schaue auf seinen zerstörten Körper hinunter und schüttele den Kopf. Ich wollte eigentlich noch ein wenig mit ihm herumspielen, aber jetzt ist mir die Lust irgendwie vergangen. Schließlich foltere ich ihn schon seit Monaten. Manchmal komme ich alle zwei Wochen hierher, manchmal alle zwei Tage. Die ganze Zeit kümmern sich die Elfen um ihn. Sie füttern und heilen ihn, sodass ich weitermachen kann, wenn ich in der Laune dafür bin. Jetzt aber bin ich es nicht mehr.

„Ich werde dich jetzt umbringen", sage ich entschlossen, das Tranchiermesser wieder in die Hand nehmend.

Es gibt keinerlei Angst in seinem Auge, das auf mich fixiert ist. Er möchte sterben. Und so sehr wie ich es hasse, seinen Wunsch eigentlich zu erfüllen, möchte ich nicht weiter mitspielen.

„Irgendwelche letzten Worte?" frage ich.

Er schluckt und atmet tief durch. Vor zwei Monaten habe ich drei seiner Rippen gebrochen, die jedoch schlecht geheilt sind also hat er Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.

„Brenne in der Hölle, du Arschloch", gelingt es ihm zu sagen.

Am Ende seines Lebens hat Ronald Weasley endlich begriffen, dass keiner zu seiner Rettung kommt. Am Anfang war er ziemlich laut. Er hat die ganze Zeit geschrien und an den Gittern gerüttelt, aber nach meinem ersten Besuch wurde er ein wenig ruhiger. Und mit jedem meiner Besuche wurde er stiller und stiller. Bis er endlich nur dalag und auf mich wartete. Wie ein Schwein, das weiß, dass es abgeschlachtet wird und nur dafür lebt, um dem Schlachter Spaß zu machen. Jetzt ist die Zeit dafür gekommen.

Aber eins muss man ihm lassen. Obwohl er am Anfang schreckliche Angst vor Folter hatte und sich die Seele aus dem Leib aus geschrien hat als ich zu Besuch kam hat er allen seinen schlimmsten Ängsten und Albträumen in die Augen geschaut und es überlebt. Im gewissen Sinne habe ich ihn befreit denn jetzt ist er kein Feigling mehr. Er hat gelernt, Schmerzen zu erdulden und zuzuschauen, wie seine Körperteile herumfliegen. Was kann ich sagen, ich bin mit den Messern und Dolchen ziemlich geschickt. Die Dursleys sind daran schuld, denn sie haben mir früh genug beigebracht, wie man kocht und Gemüse schneidet, sodass sie nicht selbst kochen mussten. Also habe ich schon früh genug gelernt, wie man mit einem Messer umgeht.

Er ist als Feigling hergekommen aber er wird als Held sterben. Ich habe ihm eine wichtige Lebenslektion beigebracht und ich hoffe, dass er dafür dankbar ist.

Ich grinse breit als ich mich darauf vorbereite, worauf er schon seit Monaten wartet. Der Tod ist so süß... und er wartet auf ihn. Ich bin sein Richter und sein Henker und ich finde, dass diese Rollen mir gut passen. Ich kann beinah seinen Herzschlag hören, der sich beschleunigt, als er das Messer in meiner Hand erblickt. Er weiß, was auf ihn zukommt. Und er schließt sein Auge und wartet auf den tödlichen Schlag, der ihn befreien wird.

Als die Zellentür hinter meinem Diener zugeht, hebe ich das Tranchiermesser hoch und enthaupte mit einer schnellen, kräftigen Bewegung Ronald Weasley. Der Todesser hält inne und schaut stumm zu, wie der blutige Kopf des Jungen, den ich monatelang für den Tod vorbereitet habe, den Boden entlang rollt und bei den Gittern liegen bleibt. Ich richte mich mit dem Tranchiermesser in der Hand auf, das ganz schön dreckig ist. Blut gleitet die Klinge entlang und tropft über den steinigen Boden. Ich werfe das Messer auf den Boden, wo es bei der kopflosen Leiche von Ronald Weasley mit einem metallischen Klang unsanft landet und streiche mir über mein T-Shirt.

Der Todesser verbeugt sich und öffnet die Zellentür, sodass ich rausgehen kann.

„Mein Prinz", sagt er leise. „Was möchten Sie, dass wir mit der Leiche machen?"

Ich seufze und drehe mich um, der Leiche von Ronald Weasley einen letzten Blick zu werfend.

„Verbrennt sie", sage ich, mich umdrehend.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Am nächsten Tag setze ich mich in den Salon mit einem Stapel Propheten und einer Kaffeekanne. So wie es scheint habe ich viel verpasst während ich mit dem dunklen Lord unterwegs war. Es gibt Rebellion und Massenproteste gegen Schwarzmagier in Russland und die russische Zauberwelt ist in Panik ausgebrochen. Allem Anschein nach sind alle da verrückt geworden und deuten jetzt auf einander und behaupten, dass Menschen Schwarzmagier sind wenn sie sich seltsam benehmen. Angst kann allerlei schreckliche Sachen bewirken. Ich frage mich, ob wir den dunklen Magiern in Russland irgendwie helfen sollten? Denn wenn sie so weitermachen, wird es bald keine dunklen Magier in Russland mehr geben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass echte Schwarzmagier schon geflohen sind, denn sie sind ja nicht dumm, aber wir sollten trotzdem eine Truppe dorthin schicken.

Ach und hier bin ich. Aber natürlich. Es gibt kein Foto von mir, weil ich keine Fotografien erlaubt habe, aber es gibt ein Foto von den zwei dunklen Malen, die in der Ballhalle von Lacroix aufgestellt worden waren. Sehr schön. Und der Titel gefällt mir. 'Dunkles Frankreich'. Prost! Es gibt auch ein riesiges Foto von Gerard Lacroix, der mit dem Glas in Hand seine Rede hält.

Glucksend blättere ich im Propheten bis ich zu noch einem interessanten Titel gelange.

„Frederick Sangwin, der Journalist, der den weltberühmten Artikel über Harry Potter geschrieben hat und der in viele Sprachen weltweit übersetzt worden ist, ist am Montag ermordet worden. Keiner bezweifelt, wer dahinter steckt, denn es war offensichtlich, dass Mr Sangwin um sein Leben fürchtete, da er auf der Flucht war. Zwei Muggel haben seine verstümmelte Leiche in den Alpen gefunden und den Mord den Muggelauroren gemeldet. Sie haben festgestellt, dass es um Frederick Sangwin handelt und in diesem Moment hat das britische Zaubereisministerium gleich reagiert und den Tatort besucht. Die Leiche von Mr Sangwin war so verstümmelt dass eine Identifikation beinah unmöglich war und alles deutet darauf hin, dass er in einem Wutanfall umgebracht worden ist. Es ist nicht schwierig daraus zu schließen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, aber wie immer möchte das britische Ministerium keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

Ich runzele die Stirn. Ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern, was ich mit dem Mann getan habe, aber man kann sagen, dass ich ihn verstümmelt habe. Na ja. Ich WAR wütend, das stimmt. Aber dass ich es nur deswegen getan habe, weil ich sauer auf den Mann war, weil er diesen Artikel über mich geschrieben hat, da irren sie sich. Der Mann war ein zukünftiger Todesser. Er sagte, er wolle sich uns bewähren also habe ich mit ihm geredet und ihm gesagt, ich möchte, dass er einen Artikel über mich schreibt. Wir haben ein Interview gemacht und ich habe ihm gesagt, was er schreiben soll. Er hat den Artikel geschrieben und ihn veröffentlicht, obwohl am Anfang manche Zeitungen nicht solch einen Artikel veröffentlichen wollten. Aber ihm ist es gelungen. Nach solch einem Erfolg ist ihm aber der Ruhm in den Kopf gestiegen und er begann Unsinn über mich und den dunklen Lord zu reden. DAS war der Grund, warum ich ihn umgebracht habe. Er war eine Schande für den Orden und glücklicherweise hat er kein dunkles Mal bekommen.

Ich werfe den Propheten beiseite und schenke mir noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Dies wird ein sehr langer Tag werden. Heute Abend werden wir den Geist von Lord Grindelwald beschwören und der dunkle Lord hockt momentan in seinem Zimmer und bereitet sich darauf vor. Dieses Mal wird er das Ritual durchführen. Na ja, jeder von uns hat seine eigenen Methoden, um sich für so was vorzubereiten und ich werde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass er heute mit Black reden wollen würde, der gestern spät gekommen ist, habe ich ihn nicht gerufen. Hermine hat Draco geweckt und er hat sich schnell seine Heilertasche geschnappt und ist zu ihm gegangen. Ich wiederum blieb im Bett. Ich war hundemüde. Und außerdem kann Draco seine Arbeit sehr gut erledigen. Heute Morgen hat er mir berichtet, es gehe ihm viel besser – er hat die ganze Nacht bei ihm verbracht – und er möchte mich sprechen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Nun ja, deswegen und wegen dem Kaffee und dem Propheten.

Aufgeregte Stimmen kündigen sein Ankommen an und ich stelle meine Tasse beiseite. Eine aufgeregte und breit grinsende Hermine tritt ein, dicht von Draco und Black gefolgt. Hermine sieht so aus, als hätte sie ihre Klamotten von ihrem nicht existierenden Bruder geklaut. Jetzt da sie weiß, dass sie auf Frauen steht, versucht sie nicht mehr, sich wie eine Frau zu kleiden und sich selbst anzulügen. Das ist gut. Und ich muss zugeben, dass kurzes Haar und Männerkleidung ihr sehr gut passen. Sie ist hübscher denn je.

Mein Liebhaber sieht hundemüde aber trotzdem sehr zufrieden aus. Er trägt noch immer seine Heilertasche in der Hand und schließt die Tür hinter Sirius Black, der ein wenig komisch läuft, aber in Großen und Ganzen in Ordnung zu sein scheint. Als er mich erblickt, grinst er plötzlich breit und geht direkt zu mir hinüber.

Ich hebe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Blacks Benehmen kommt mir ein wenig verrückt vor. Oder um genauer zu sein, verrückter als sein übliches verrücktes Benehmen. Er grinst dümmlich und humpelt auf mich zu, direkt vor mir innehaltend. Dann macht er die seltsamste Sache in der Welt – er verbeugt sich, noch immer blöd grinsend, nimmt meine Hand in seine und drückt sie.

„Black", sage ich leise, obwohl ich sein seltsames Benehmen lustig finde, „wenn du nicht meine Hand loslässt werde ich deine wegfluchen."

„Oh ja", sagt er, als sei ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen, was er da macht, und lässt meine Hand los. „Es ist nur... ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen."

„War es denn so schlimm bei den Hellmagiern?" frage ich belustigt, auf den Sessel mir gegenüber deutend.

Er plumpst auf den Sessel und schüttelt den Kopf, noch immer breit grinsend. Was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht? Ihm jeden Tag etwas über das größere Wohl erzählt? Denn in diesem Fall kann ich sein Benehmen verstehen. So was würde jeden normalen Schwarzmagier in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Du hast keine Ahnung", murmelt er, sich durchs Haar fahrend und sich umschauend, als hätte erst jetzt bemerkt, wo er ist. Er nickt zu sich. In Ordnung... Vielleicht ist Verrücktheit doch in der Familie.

„Ich bin außer mir vor Freude, dass ich endlich zu Hause bin", sagt er.

Zu Hause? Froh? Langsam wird mir klar, dass ihm etwas wirklich passiert ist. Nur was?

„Ich habe gedacht, ich würde nie entkommen", sagt er seufzend. „Ich habe mich auch bei der Flucht schwer verletzt. Ich bin aus dem Fenster gesprungen und dabei hat mich ein Betäubungszauber getroffen. Aber mir gelang es, mich zu verstecken bis ich genug Kraft hatte, zu apparieren."

„Ein Betäubungszauber hat dich getroffen?" frage ich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Es ist nicht leicht, beim Bewusstsein zu bleiben wenn man getroffen wird."

„Ihm ist es gelungen, die Wirkung des Zaubers zu verschieben", meldet sich Draco der Heiler zu Wort. „Als er her appariert ist, hat er das Bewusstsein verloren. Hermine hat ihn in der Eingangshalle gefunden, als sie von einem Spaziergang mit ihrem Kater zurückkam."

„Er hatte ein paar tiefe Wunden und ich musste ein paar messerscharfe Glasscherben aus seinem Fleisch herausziehen", fährt er geschäftsmäßig fort. „Und er war erschöpft, also habe ich ihm dafür ein paar Tränke gegeben. Du hast nicht viel geschlafen und gegessen, oder?"

Black schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt mit den Achseln, noch immer blöd grinsend und mich anstarrend, als wäre ich ein seltsames Museumsstück.

„Ich habe ihm ein paar Schlaftränke gegeben und so lange er ein paar Nächte durchschläft und genug isst, wird er schnell gesund sein", beendet Draco seinen Bericht.

„Klingt so, als hättest du bei den Hellmagiern ein hübsches Abenteuer gehabt", sage ich mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Erzähl mir alles. Hermine?"

Sie hebt den Kopf und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Kannst du wichtige Sachen aufschreiben?" frage ich, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine immer ein Notizblock dabei hat. Und ich habe mich nicht geirrt. Black grinst breit und beginnt zu reden.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich finde es auch am besten, sowie der dunkle Lord, alleine zu sein wenn ich mich für etwas wichtigeres vorbereite. Wenn ich in keiner Laune für geistige Übungen bin, sitze ich alleine auf meiner Terrasse und starre in die Nacht hinaus. Die Stille und die verschiedenen Geräusche, die aus dem Wald kommen, helfen mir, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Ich frage mich noch immer, wie ich aus Memphisto herausbekommen könnte, was er eigentlich ist. Das Gespräch mit dem dunklen Lord geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Beweise sind da – und doch gibt es so wenig Lektüre über Dämonologie, dass es genauso möglich ist, dass er einfach ein uralter Dämon ist, von dem keiner Ahnung hatte. Würde die Wahrheit etwas ändern? Gar nichts. Obwohl ich mir bewusst bin, dass die Folgen dieses Paktes ernster sind, als ich es mir zuerst vorgestellt habe, habe ich das bekommen, was ich wollte. Ich soll mich nicht beklagen. Schließlich kann man nicht auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzen.

Obwohl ich so hitzig reagiert habe, als der dunkle Lord mir seinen genialen Plan vorgelegt hat, ist mir klargeworden, dass doch etwas dahintersteckt. Denn meine Reaktion weist darauf hin, dass es mich doch stören würde, Dumbledore Nummer eins wieder zu sehen. Es ist aber in der Natur eines Schwarzmagiers, gleich neugierig zu werden so bald man solche Abneigung verspürt oder auf diese Weise auf etwas reagiert, und er fängt damit an, in seinem eigenen Kopf rum zu wühlen. Denn das ist offensichtlich meine Schwäche – und ich kann mir keine Schwächen leisten. Ich muss sie ausrotten. Ich muss herausfinden, warum ich so reagiert habe und warum es mir vor einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore graut. Ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort, aber ich möchte sicher sein.

Ich hatte es so eilig, meine Rolle zu akzeptieren und am Anfang genoss ich es – das tue ich noch immer – im Hauptquartier herum zu stolzieren und Menschen rumzukommandieren. Ich hatte es auch sehr eilig, mir einen neuen Namen auszudenken und ich zwang alle dazu, ihn zu benutzen. Ich wollte meinen alten Namen vergessen und mein altes Leben hinter mir haben. Aber man kann die Vergangenheit nicht so einfach verschwinden lassen. Sie ist ein Teil von mir; sie ist etwas, was eine wichtige Rolle in meiner Entwicklung gespielt hat, ein schwerer Stein, den ich für das Bauen meines Lebenswerkes benutzt habe. Auch wenn es für mich peinlich ist, darüber überhaupt nachzudenken, weiß ich, dass ich manchmal genau das tun sollte. Der dunkle Lord hat seine Vergangenheit akzeptiert, auch wenn Tom sie nicht akzeptieren wollte und es auch sehr eilig hatte, sie zu vergessen. Er wollte daran nicht erinnert werden. Aber Lord Voldemort ist der dunkle Lord. Er mag sich manchmal wie ein Arschloch benehmen, aber ich bewundere ihn wegen seiner Macht und seiner inneren Stärke, sich so zu akzeptieren wie man ist und zur gleichen Zeit danach streben, noch mächtiger und weiser zu werden. Das ist etwas, was die Hellmagier nie verstehen werden. Ein Schwarzmagier zu sein, ein guter Schwarzmagier, erfordert viel Arbeit und geistige Kongruenz. Manche Hellmagier, auch wenn sie einen entsprechenden magischen Kern hätten, würden es nie schaffen können. Manchmal ist es auch für mich zu viel aber ich bin stur und ehrgeizig. Ich lasse mich nicht so leicht aufhalten, von wem oder was auch immer.

Ich höre seinen Ruf und stehe auf. Draco sitzt in unserem Wohnzimmer und liest. Als ich mit meiner Ritualrobe über den Arm geworfen reinkomme, hebt er den Blick, lässt ihn aber schnell wieder sinken. Denn er möchte mich nicht stören. Er weiß, wohin ich gehe.

Seufzend mache ich mich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern des dunklen Lords. Nagini liegt zusammengerollt vor der Tür und hebt den Kopf, als sie mich erblickt. Zischend lässt sie mich durch und legt sich dann wieder vor die Tür. Voldemort möchte nicht, dass wir bei unserer Arbeit gestört sind, von wem auch immer, aber er hat ihr gesagt, sie solle mich durchlassen.

Die Doppeltür seiner Ritualkammer stehen breit offen. Im Wohnzimmer halte ich inne und ziehe mich um, meine Kleidung auf das Sofa werfend. Schweigend betrete ich die Ritualkammer. Es gibt ein Kissen auf dem Boden, das offensichtlich für mich ist und ich setze mich schweigend darauf. Der schwarze Marmor ist glänzend sauber und spiegelt die Flammen der Kerzen, die in der Luft schweben und die Ritualkammer, die normalerweise vollkommen dunkel ist, beleuchten. Ich höre ein Klirren und Rascheln aus seiner Richtung. Der dunkle Lord trägt eine wallende schwarze Ritualrobe, die leicht raschelt als er langsam in der Kammer mit seinem Stab in Hand herum geht, dabei eine tiefblaue magische Linie zeichnend, die in der Luft schweben bleibt. Als er an mir vorbeikommt, schaut er mich nicht an. Sein Ausdruck ist eine todernste Maske und er scheint auf seine Arbeit konzentriert zu sein. Als er aber weiter geht, spüre ich Spannung in der Luft, die sich blitzschnell durch den Raum ausbreitet.

Der Zauberer, der das Ritual durchführt, ist derjenige, der für den Verlauf des Rituals verantwortlich ist. Wenn etwas schiefgeht, kann er nur sich selbst beschuldigen. Das ist zweifelsohne eine große Verantwortung, denn dunkle Rituale sind nie ungefährlich oder leicht. Dabei gibt der Zauberer auch etwas von sich selbst in das Ritual, denn es ist eigentlich seine Magie, die das Ritual im Gang hält und etwas erschafft. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn ich es tue. Und so wie es scheint, habe ich vergessen, wer Voldemort eigentlich ist. Ich rede mit dem Mann fast jeden Tag und verbringe eine Menge Zeit mit ihm. Aber in diesem Moment wird mir peinlich klar, wer er ist.

Er öffnet sich dem Raum vor sich und lässt dabei seine Magie um sich herumwirbeln. Sie ist wie ein schwarzer Umhang, der ihm besser als diese Ritualrobe passt. Und wenn er hinter dem Altar innehält und seine Hände darauf legt, breiten sich seine Magie und seine Macht wie eine dichte, schwarze Regenwolke durch den Raum blitzschnell aus. Seine Magie hat einen bestimmten Geruch und einen bestimmten Geschmack, die einfach einzigartig sind und mich atemlos lassen. Sie riecht nach der Nacht; sie fühlt sich wie Blitze und Donner an; sie ist die lauernde Macht, die schweigend darauf wartet, frei gelassen zu werden, sodass er seinen Willen bewirken kann. Dabei fühlt es sich so an, als wäre ein Feuer in diesem bisher stillen und wartenden Raum entfacht worden, dessen Flammen jetzt zur Decke empor steigen. Eine Flamme, die so mächtig und stark ist, dass man sie nicht direkt anschauen kann, wie Sonne; die alles in ihrer Umgebung zerstört; die mir den Atem raubt; und die zum ersten Mal seit Jahren einen Hauch vor Angst in meinem Inneren weckt.

Der dunkle Lord schließt die Augen und beginnt zu sprechen. Ich weiß, was er da macht, denn ich tue es auf fast gleiche Weise, aber doch macht er es anders. Seine Einstellung ist anders. Seine Worte hallen im Raum und lassen die über unseren Köpfen schwebenden Kerzen aufflackern. Sie fließen wie ein mächtiger Fluss, der nur ein Ziel im Sinn hat. Seine weißen Finger liegen auf dem schwarzen Holz des Altars und bewegen sich nicht als er spricht. Und als er die Hände in die Luft hebt, halte ich den Atem an. Diese einfache Geste ist ein wortloser Ausdruck der Macht und Autorität, die er ausstrahlt. Er muss sich nicht bemühen oder darauf konzentrieren, Autorität zu haben oder darüber nachzudenken, wie ich. Manchmal muss ich mich während eines Rituals daran erinnern, ich soll der Herrscher des Raumes sein und meine Magie um mich herumwirbeln lassen. Der dunkle Lord, allem Anschein nach, nicht. Es kommt natürlich zu ihm. Und in diesem Moment wird mir endlich klar, was es bedeutet, der dunkle Lord zu sein. Denn die Macht kommt zu ihm, ohne dass er sie zu sich ruft oder versucht, sie zu sammeln.

Ich blicke weg von ihm als eine schimmernde Gestalt sich vor ihm aufbaut und einen Schritt nach vorne macht. Der dunkle Lord bleibt ruhig hinter dem Altar stehen und schaut sie wortlos an.

„So so", sagt die geistige Stimme von Lord Grindelwald. „Du rufst mich. Und du braucht etwas."

Ich habe ihn nie kennengelernt, aber ich habe eine Vorstellung von ihm, die ich aus seinen Büchern und seinem Werk bekommen habe. Er ist ein arrogantes, eingebildetes und brillantes Arschloch. Und er denkt, dass die Welt sich um ihn herum dreht. Kurz gesagt, er ist ein genialer Schwarzmagier, dessen Arbeit noch immer lebt. Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf.

„Und wer ist das? Dein Bengel? Ich habe nie gedacht, dass du eigentlich imstande bist, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern", sagt Lord Grindelwald, mich anschauend.

Ich spucke einen Fluch aus und mache Anstalten, aufzustehen. Der dunkle Lord aber hebt warnend die Hand und dreht sich dem Geist von Lord Grindelwald zu.

„Hör genau zu", sagt er ruhig. „Ich habe dich nicht gerufen, um mit dir zu plaudern."

Der Geist Grindelwalds schweigt und schaut ihn an.

„Die dunkle Seite nimmt an Macht zu, mit mir als deren Vertreter. Das ist mein Erbe. Unsere Truppen wachsen mit jedem Tag und wir haben schon Frankreich eingenommen. Wir wollten dich in unsere Pläne einschließen. DESWEGEN rufe ich dich."

„Oh, Voldemort braucht Hilfe", höhnt der Geist. „Man würde denken, dass du meinen Tod gefeiert hast."

„Das habe ich", sagt Voldemort anmutig. „Ich habe aus Anlass dieses Ereignisses, eine komplette Flasche Champagner getrunken."

Ich schüttele den Kopf und verkneife mir ein Lächeln. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als seien wir verwandt. Denn das ist genau etwas, was ich sagen würde.

„Ich bin jedoch im Besitz eines der Heiligtümer des Todes, den ich an dir benutzen will", fährt der dunkle Lord ruhig fort. „Falls du dich als kooperativ und meiner Mühe würdig erweist, heißt das."

Das hämische Lächeln verschwindet aus dem schimmernden Gesicht Grindelwalds und er wird auf einmal todernst. Ach also haben wir jetzt seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Zeit für das Plauschen ist vorbei.

„Der Stein? Du hast den Stein?" flüstert er. „Wo hast du den Stein her?"

„Muss ich dich erneut daran erinnern, dass ich nicht nur der dunkle Lord, sondern auch derjenige bin, der dich gerufen hat?" fragt der dunkle Lord trocken. Er muss ihm ja nicht drohen, denn die Drohung lässt sich leicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen.

Grindelwald scheint hin und her gerissen zu sein. Auf der einen Seite möchte er brennend Voldemort sagen, er solle sich verpissen. Er hat ja die Heiligtümer des Todes gefunden, was Grindelwald jahrelang versucht hat und ihm nicht gelungen ist. Lord Voldemort schon und deswegen hasst er ihn. Aber auf der anderen Seite wird ihm klar, was genau der dunkle Lord vorschlägt. Ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken aber nur falls er sich gut benimmt. Also.

Wir sind aber nicht dumm. Es ist ziemlich klar, was in seinem 'Kopf' vorgeht, denn er denkt wie ein Schwarzmagier.

Er lächelt süß und nickt.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du mich zum Leben erwecken willst?" fragt er.

Und jetzt fängt es mit der Schleimerei an.

„Sicherlich nicht weil ich einen brennenden Wunsch verspüre, mit dir zu reden und dich in Fleisch vor mir zu sehen", sagt Voldemort kalt. „Ich freue mich nicht darauf, mir deine bissigen Kommentaren anhören zu müssen und sicherlich nicht, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber hier geht es weder um deine noch um meine Wünsche. Du könntest der dunklen Seite helfen, den Krieg schneller und effektiver zu gewinnen. Falls du wirklich von den Toten auferstehst, wirst es ein Zeichen der Macht der dunklen Magie sein und viele werden aus Angst Kapitulation unterschreiben, einsehend, dass die dunkle Seite ein Feind ist, der nicht besiegt oder überwältigt werden kann. Deine bloße Gegenwart wird dazu beitragen, manche kleinen Kriege ohne viel Mühe zu gewinnen. Denn ein blutiger Krieg ist mir nicht im Kopf. Schließlich sind die dunklen Magier eine Minderheit in der Welt – und es muss genug von uns geben, sodass wir über die Welt herrschen können."

„Also, ich frage dich als den ehemaligen dunklen Lord", sagt er, dem Geist direkt in die schimmernden Augen schauend, die auf ihn fixiert sind, „Bist du dafür bereit? Einmal hast du für dieses Ziel gelebt und gearbeitet. Einmal wusstest du, was die dunklen Mächte von dir wollten und was du, als der Vertreter der Dunkelheit, tun musstest. Du hast dich aber in deiner Gier nach Macht verloren und vergessen, wofür du arbeitest und was du damit bezwecken willst. Das ist deine Chance, um dein Werk zu vollenden. Endlich das zu tun, was du tun musst. Deine Existenz zu Ende zu bringen, was du nicht tun konntest, weil man dich ja eingesperrt hat."

Lord Grindelwald starrt ihn ohne zu blinzeln an. Voldemort versucht ihn daran zu erinnern, dass jeder Vertreter der Dunkelheit seine Aufgabe hat, die Grindelwald jedoch vergessen hat, angesichts seiner eigenen egoistischen Wünsche und der Gier nach Macht, die ihm den Verstand verdreht hat. Auch wenn er ja sagt – und wer würde nicht wollen, solch eine Chance wieder zu bekommen – garantiert es nicht, dass er seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen würde. Es ist gefährlich, ihn zum Leben zu erwecken und es ist auch total verrückt. Er kann sich gegen uns wenden. Er kann uns im Schlaf umbringen, die Heiligtümer des Todes an sich nehmen und den dunklen Thron wieder beanspruchen. Voldemort hat mir nicht gesagt, wie er vorhat, Grindelwald unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber er muss einen Plan haben, denn er ist alles, außer unvorsichtig und lebensmüde. Der Mann ist ja jahrelang als Geist herum geschwebt, von seinem Wunsch zu leben angetrieben.

„Hast du das vergessen? Die Macht, die du bekommen hast, weil du zum Vertreter der Dunkelheit wurdest? Hast du deine Lebensziele vergessen? Was nutzt dir all die Macht, die du angehäuft hast, wenn sie dir nicht Ruhe geben konnte? Die Ruhe, die mit dem Wissen kommt, dass man sein Werk endlich vollendet hat?" fragt Voldemort weiter.

Es scheint so, als hätte er doch einen Nerv getroffen. Lord Grindelwald senkt den Blick und scheint darüber nachzudenken. Aber er hätte genauso über unsere Tode nachdenken und sich den schwarzen Thron, der bald sein Thron sein wird, vorstellen können. Ich kann ja nicht wissen, denn er besitzt keine Gedanken, die gelesen werden können.

„Und wenn du über deinen Lebensgefährten nachdenkst, kann ich dich beruhigen", fährt der dunkle Lord fort. Lord Grindelwald schaut schnell auf und verengt die Augen. „Wir haben vor, auch ihn zum Leben zu erwecken."

„Was?" flüstert Lord Grindelwald. Dann lacht er. „Ich verstehe ja, warum ich euch von Nutzen sein könnte. Aber er? Was könnte er tun?"

„Oh, du würdest dich wundern", sagt der dunkle Lord abwinkend. „Er kann eine Menge Sachen bewirken, wenn er es will. Und wir haben vor, auch ihn zum Leben zu erwecken."

„Wie ist er gestorben?" fragt Lord Grindelwald langsam.

„Mein Lehrling hat ihn getötet", sagt Voldemort, auf mich deutend.

Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde kann man Wut in den schimmernden Augen sehen, was mir alles sagt. Er liebt ihn noch immer. Voldemort hatte Recht und er hat mit diesem einen Kommentar die Wahrheit aus ihm herausbekommen. Sehr schlau.

„Ein Junge hat ihn umgebracht?" fragt Lord Grindelwald und schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie konnte so was passieren?"

„Er ist mein Erbe", sagt Voldemort, das Wort betonend. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er so stolz auf mich ist. Anscheinend, ja. „Würdest du von mir erwarten, irgendeinen dummen Jungen aufzunehmen und ihn zu meinem Erben zu ernennen? Sei nicht albern."

„Ha, natürlich nicht, der große Voldemort nimmt nur die besten auf", erwidert Lord Grindelwald.

In seinem Inneren scheint aber ein Kampf zu herrschen. Er denkt über alles nach und ich mir ist klar, dass obwohl er mit Voldemort redet, dass er noch immer über seine Auferstehung nachdenkt. Wer würde es nicht tun?

„Und du möchtest, dass ich Albus, wenn du ihn belebst, davon überzeuge, er soll mit euch zusammenarbeiten?" fragt Grindelwald in die Stille. „Er war der Vertreter des Lichtes. Er würde lieber noch hundertmal einen schmerzlichen Tod sterben, als euch zu helfen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", sagt Voldemort abwinkend.

„Du hoffst, dass ich ihn davon überzeugen kann", sagt Grindelwald grimmig.

„Das ist zweifelsohne eine meiner Vermutungen", sagt Voldemort mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln.

„Das kannst du vergessen", sagt Grindelwalds Geist knapp. „Er ist so stur wie ein Ochse."

„Reden wir wieder über dich", sagt Voldemort entschlossen. „Verstehst du, was ich vorschlage? Ist dir klar, was das bedeuten würde?"

„Ja, ich würde einen Körper bekommen", sagt Grindelwald. „Aber wie jung würde der Körper sein?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, du wirst mein Versuchskaninchen sein", sagt Voldemort mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Grindelwald knurrt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das ist deine Chance, um das zu tun, wofür du keine Zeit hattest, weil du eingesperrt wurdest", sagt Voldemort ernst. „Deine einzige Chance. Und glaube nicht für eine Sekunde lang, dass nachdem ich dich belebe du davonlaufen und Krach schlagen kannst. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wenn du einen Körper bekommst, wirst du dich an meine Regeln halten und mit mir und meinem Erben zusammenarbeiten. Du wirst deine Aufgaben erledigen und dein Werk vollenden."

„Also was bekomme ich?" fragt Grindelwald. „Das ist alles sehr schön und es klingt spannend, aber was habe ich davon?"

Typische schwarzmagische Denkweise...

„Auch wenn du es vergessen hast, angesichts deiner Gier nach Macht und deiner Suche nach den Heiligtümern des Todes", fängt Voldemort kalt an, „warst du einmal der Vertreter der Dunkelheit. Du hattest deine Aufgaben bevor du dich für sinnloses Wandern entschieden hast und bevor du den Rücken deiner Arbeit und der Dunkelheit selbst gedreht hast. Dies ist deine Chance, deine Fehler wieder gut zu machen und dein Werk auf der Erde zu vollenden."

„Erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du nie Gier nach Macht gespürt hast und dass du nie in Versuchung gekommen bist, alles zu unternehmen um mächtiger zu werden", höhnt der Geist des alten Schwarzmagiers.

„Ich habe nie meinen Pflichten den Rücken zu gedreht", sagt Voldemort stolz. „Ich weiß, was ich tun muss und das werde ich tun. Ich habe nicht mein Leben verlängert, weil ich Sex und Essen vermisst habe. Mein Werk war nicht vollendet und deswegen bin ich zurückgekommen. Wenn irgendein namenloser Schwarzmagier in Versuchung kommt, mit Sachen zu experimentieren, die sich gegen ihn wenden können, passiert nicht viel. Er verbrennt sich die Finger und er verletzt sich selbst. Aber wenn der Vertreter der Dunkelheit es tut, bringt er den gesamten dunklen Strom in Schwingung und gefährdet das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit. Alles, was er macht, spiegelt sich in die anderen dunklen Magier und seine Fehler lassen sich spüren. Er kann nichts machen, ohne dass es Folgen nicht nur für ihn sondern für die gesamte Welt haben würde. Du hast diese edlen Prinzipien verraten und du hast dich nicht um deine Arbeit geschert. Dein Handeln und deine Fehler haben den Fortschritt des dunklen Stroms für viele Jahren zurückgeworfen und ich musste wieder von vorne anfangen. Du warst egoistisch und ein Schwächling. Also frage ich dich schon wieder – bist du bereit, deine Fehler wieder gutzumachen? Denn eine andere Chance bekommst du nicht."

Voldemort hat mit seiner Rede einige Sachen über die Vertreter der Dunkelheit und ihre Arbeit verraten und ich werde sie mir gut merken. Alles, was er gesagt hat, ergibt einen Sinn. Ich wusste natürlich, dass er Verantwortungen hat, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Lage so ernst ist. Wenn ich es verkorkse, wer würde es spüren können? Er, natürlich. Und mit ihm, der gesamte dunkle Orden. Ich bin ja nicht ein dunkler Lord; aber die Folgen meines Handelns lassen sich auch leicht spüren. Obwohl ich denke, dass die Folgen nicht so ernst sind, sowie die Folgen von Voldemorts Fehlern.

„Ich tue es", sagt Grindelwald und reißt mich damit aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich schwöre es auf meine Magie."

Ein sehr ernster und gefährlicher Schwur... Also meint er es ernst.

„Gut", sagt Voldemort. „Wir werden alles für deine Auferstehung vorbereiten und wir melden uns wieder. Bis dahin, denke über alles nach. Ach und Grindelwald?"

Er schaut den Geist durchdringend an und seine Stimme wird so kalt wie ein Gletscher.

„Nur ein Zeichen, nur ein Hinweis, dass du dich wieder deinen alten Gewohnheiten gewidmet hast, und ich werde dich für alle Zeiten zerstören. Denn ich habe die Macht, das zu tun; und ich werde es tun, falls du mir und dem dunklen Strom im Allgemeinen in den Weg kommst. Ist das klar?"

Grindelwald richtet sich ernst auf und nickt langsam. Er möchte nicht fragen, was Voldemort damit gemeint hat und es scheint ihn auch nicht zu interessieren. Er sieht so aus, als habe er seine Entscheidung schon getroffen. Warum bin ich nicht überzeugt?

„Ja", sagt er leise. „Ich verstehe."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ich bin wieder auf meinem Lieblingsplatz zum Nachdenken. Ich lehne mich in meinem Korbsessel zurück und seufze. Der dunkle Lord scheint darauf erpicht zu sein, Lord Grindelwald zu beleben. Das, was er sagte, lässt mich wissen, dass es Sachen über die Arbeit und die Verantwortungen eines dunklen Lords gibt, die ich nicht verstehe und von denen ich keine Ahnung habe. Ja, ich wusste, dass Lord Grindelwald ein egoistisches, arrogantes Arschloch ist, aber es schien so, als hätte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Und außerdem besitzen der dunkle Lord und ich jetzt die Heiligtümer des Todes. Es gibt nichts mehr, was er dagegen unternehmen kann. Und wenn es ihm durch ein Wunder gelingt, uns beide um die Ecke zu bringen, würde der gesamte dunkle Orden unter seiner Leitung immer mehr auseinander brechen. Ich verstehe ja, dass der dunkle Lord möchte, dass der Krieg so schnell wie möglich beendet wird, aber meiner Meinung nach ist dieser Zug von ihm der gefährlichste, den er je gemacht hat. Aber sowie es eine dünne Linie zwischen dem Tod und dem Leben gibt, gibt es auch eine zwischen Erfolg und Fehlschlag. Manchmal ist es ein einziges Detail, eine Bewegung oder ein Gedanke, die das Ganze zu einem Erfolg oder zu einem Fehlschlag machen. Ich frage mich nur, als welcher sich dieses neuste Unternehmen Voldemorts entpuppen wird?

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt eine schläfrige Stimme hinter mir.

Draco steht in seinem Morgenmantel im Türrahmen und blinzelt.

Normalerweise würde ich ihm nur ja sagen und ihn wieder ins Bett schicken, aber ich verspüre den Wunsch, mit ihm zu reden. Nicht über das, was heute passiert ist, sondern einfach mit ihm zu reden. Manchmal sind mache Sachen klarer, wenn man darüber mit jemandem spricht.

Ich strecke eine Hand aus und er kommt auf mich zu.

„Es gibt nur einige Sachen, über die ich nachdenken muss", sage ich leise als ich ihn in meinen Schoß ziehe.

Die Geste überrascht ihn aber er legt schnell seine Arme um meinen Hals, ehe ich die Meinung ändere und ihn doch ins Bett schicke. Er hat ja genug Erfahrung damit.

„Es gibt eine sehr dünne Linie zwischen Verrücktheit und Genialität", murmele ich, den Tanz der Nachtvögel beobachtend.

Draco legt den Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich beginne ihm automatisch über das Haar zu streicheln.

„Du hast sie vielmals überschritten", meint er. „Und jedes Mal warst du erfolgreich. Also warum bezweifelst du es dieses Mal?"

„Weil es nicht meine Entscheidung ist", antworte ich leise.

„Verstehe", sagt er nachdenklich. Er weiß, wessen Entscheidung es ist, ohne dass ich es laut sagen muss.

„Nun, du hast mir oft genug gesagt, dass der Wille eines Schwarzmagiers unglaubliche Sachen bewirken kann. Dass es einer der Prinzipien sei, auf dem sich die dunklen Rituale gründen."

„Das stimmt."

„Vielleicht stellt der Wille, der diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, das Problem dar. Denn er ist nicht dein eigener Wille; und so kannst du nicht sicher sein, dass das Ganze ein Erfolg sein wird. Aber das heißt nur, dass du die Sache nicht unter deiner Kontrolle hast und ich denke, dass das einer der Gründe ist, warum du dich dabei so unwohl fühlst. Du kannst nicht wissen, dass der andere Wille es nicht bewirken kann, weil er nicht dein eigener Wille ist."

Ich hebe den Kopf und schaue in die Nacht hinaus. Ja, vielleicht hat er Recht. Es stört mich weil ich hilflos in der Sache bin. Alles hängt von Voldemort und Grindelwald ab und ich bin ein Outsider, der lediglich zuschauen und nichts tun kann. Ich bin es gewohnt, Sachen in meinen Händen zu haben und so bin ich mir sicher, dass sie klappen werden. Dass ich erfolgreich sein werde. Wenn etwas unter meiner Kontrolle steht, weiß ich, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende unternehmen werde, um es wahr zu machen. Aber so kann ich es nicht beeinflussen oder kontrollieren. Und das ist das wahre Problem.

„Gehen wir ins Bett", sage ich zu meinem Liebhaber. Ich werde es nicht laut sagen, dass er Recht hatte, aber wir beide wissen, dass er mir mit seinem Ratschlag viel geholfen hat. Manchmal hilft die Perspektive von jemandem anderen einfach weil sie nicht meine eigene ist.

Hoffentlich träume ich nicht von Lord Grindelwald...


	21. Kapitel 20

Disclaimer: Wenn ich JKR wäre, hätte ich Kohle. Ich schreibe, weil es mir Riesenspaß macht. Bitte nicht klagen!

Cassie

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kapitel 20 – Unruhe im Paradies

Ein hohes eisernes Tor steht halb offen als ein schlanker Dämon mit schwarzen langen Haaren direkt vor ihm erscheint. Er schaut sich um. Der Ort, an dem es weder Nacht noch Tag gibt, liegt hinter dem Tor. Es gibt keine Wächter, denn man kann hierher nicht einfach so gelangen, aus purem Zufall. Dies ist der Ort, der hinter allen Orten liegt, im Nebel verschleiert, von allen vergessen und von den Sterblichen gemieden. Der Ort, der den Sterblichen Angst einjagt und sie dazu zwingt, den Gesetzen des Paradieses zu folgen, liegt weit von allem entfernt, über die bloße Grenze des Universums hinweg, in der Wiege der Welt. Es ist der Ort, an dem alle frei sind, an dem keine Gesetze herrschen und wo alle gleich sind. Es ist der Ort der Freiheit, an dem jeder das sein kann, was er ist. Und doch ist dieser Ort nicht ein Ort im gewöhnlichen Sinne.

Der Dämon geht schnell rein und kommt zum Schluss, dass die anderen schon da sind. Warten sie nur auf ihn?

„Tut mir leid," sagt er als er sich auf einen freien Platz niederlässt. „Bin ich zu spät?"

Die anderen murmeln etwas vor sich hin und schütteln die Köpfe.

Ein über zwei Meter großer Dämon mit gebogenen Hörnern und roten Augen schaut amüsiert zu ihm.

Der Tisch, an dem sie alle sitzen, ist rund und es gibt kein Kopfende. So war es seit sie hergekommen sind, seit sie aus dem Paradies verweisen worden sind. Und die zu Grund liegende Idee ist, dass alle gleich sind.

„So sehr es mich freut," sagt der riesige Dämon, „dass du auf der Erde warst und dass du gearbeitet hast, hättest du uns nicht warten lassen müssen. Ich habe dich gerufen."

„Ja, tut mir leid, ich habe mich mit dieser Schwarzmagierin unterhalten", sagt der Dämon mit schwarzen Haaren.

„So, jetzt da er endlich da ist, können wir anfangen", sagt ein anderer Dämon mürrisch.

„Ja", sagt der riesige Dämon, seine schwarzen Hände auf den Tisch legend. „Ich denke, meine Freunde, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, wo wir alle Arbeit auf der Erde haben werden. Und falls man uns ruft, sollten wir den Ruf beantworten und erscheinen."

„Was sollen wir genau machen?" fragt einer.

„Sterbliche werden Fragen für uns haben", sagt der rotäugige Dämon. „Wir sollen sie beantworten und uns an ihrer Arbeit beteiligen. Und das bezieht sich auf jeden, der sich in der Schwarzmagie versucht. Es kann sein, dass sie noch kein Teil des dunklen Stroms sind, aber wir sollen ihnen helfen, ein Teil davon zu werden."

„Aber was ist, wenn man nicht sicher ist, ob man gerufen wird oder nicht?" fragt der Dämon mit den schwarzen Haaren. „Ich war nur zufällig dabei; und ich wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, aufzutauchen und mich dieser Schwarzmagierin zu zeigen. Sie hat mich nicht gerufen."

„Nicht direkt", sagt der Erzdämon. „Aber sie brauchte dich, oder? Im Übrigen, was hast du jetzt auf der Erde getrieben?"

„Habe mich nur mit ihr unterhalten", sagt der Dämon achselzuckend. „Sie hatte Fragen an mich. Sie möchte mehr über unsere Art wissen, obwohl sie am Anfang sagte sie sei nicht daran interessiert. Aber als ihr klar wurde, dass ich sie nicht dazu zwingen werde mich für meine Dienste zu bezahlen und dass ich nur da bin, um mit ihr zu reden, wollte sie mehr über mich erfahren. Wir haben geredet. Sie weiß eine Menge über viele Sachen und ihre Fragen sind ziemlich gut formuliert und direkt. Sie ist neugierig auf mich."

„Das ist gut", sagt der Erzdämon nickend. „Und warum wolltest du nichts für deine Auskunft?"

„Weil auch ich neugierig auf sie bin", sagt der Dämon.

„Die Sterblichen haben ein Problem", sagt der Erzdämon, in die Runde blickend. „Denn auch wenn sie wollten, einen von uns zu rufen, wissen sie nicht genug über uns. Ich habe die Bücher, diese Sachen, in denen man Information über unsere Art speichert, gelesen. Die Mehrheit davon ist lächerlich und wurde von Engeln geschrieben."

Die versammelten Dämonen brechen in missbilligendes Gemurmel aus und schütteln wütend die Köpfe.

„Ja, schrecklich. Deswegen bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ihnen Informationen geben sollen, sodass sie uns überhaupt zu sich rufen können", sagt der Erzdämon. „Du wirst es tun."

Er deutet auf den Dämon mit den schwarzen Haaren. Alle drehen die Köpfe und mustern ihn.

„Was, ich?" fragt der Dämon, sich umschauend. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Diese Schwarzmagierin ist neugierig auf dich. Sie ist eine gute Wahl. Du wirst ihr über unsere Art erzählen und sie wird es aufschreiben. Sie wird ein Buch über uns schreiben, das später allen anderen Schwarzmagiern von Nutzen sein wird."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie bereit ist, so was zu tun", sagt der Dämon.

„Ich werde dem Erben der Dunkelheit sagen, er solle sie davon überzeugen", sagt der Erzdämon. „Sie ist seine Anhängerin. Sie muss ihm gehorchen."

„Diese Hierarchie, die sie da haben", meldet sich ein anderer Dämon zu Wort. „Sie ist echt verwirrend. Sie verehren diesen Schwarzmagier als sei er ein Gott. Sie gehen in die Knie vor ihm und sie sprechen ihn wie einen Gott an."

Die anderen schütteln missbilligend die Köpfe.

„Das ist nicht der Weg der Hölle", sagt ein anderer.

„So muss es sein", sagt der Erzdämon seufzend, als hätte auch er darüber ernst nachgedacht. „Sie führen einen Krieg gegen Hellmagier. Und sie brauchen einen Anführer. Sie verehren diese zwei Schwarzmagier weil sie ihnen den Weg gezeigt haben. Sie werden sie in die Freiheit führen. Sie brauchen sie, weil sie es alleine nicht schaffen. So funktionieren die Sachen auf der Erde. Aber deswegen sind auch wir da. Wir werden ihnen erscheinen und den Weg weisen. Wir werden den Sterblichen helfen."

„Ich rate euch allen, zur Erde zu gehen und die Schwarzmagier ein wenig zu beobachten." sagt der Erzdämon ernst. „Zu erfahren, wie sie funktionieren, wie sie denken und was genau sie brauchen. Und ihr alle könnt etwas von ihm lernen."

Er deutet auf den schwarzhaarigen Dämon.

„Er ist selbst zu dieser Schwarzmagierin gekommen, weil er ihr Bedürfnis erkannt hat", fährt der Erzdämon fort. „Und jetzt wird sie eine wichtige Rolle auf der Erde spielen. Sie heißt Hermine, nicht wahr?"

Der schwarzhaarige nickt nur. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, als er vor ihr auftauchte, aber so wie es scheint, war es eine gute Idee. Na ja. Es ist schön, wenn man etwas einfach so macht, was sich später als ein sehr kluger Zug erweist. Wahrscheinlich ist er klüger, als er dachte.

„Luzifer", sagt er auf einmal. Der rotäugige dreht den Kopf. „Mir ist etwas gerade eingefallen. Sie hat Fragen über dich gestellt. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie dich als Schutz benutzen. Am Anfang hatte sie Angst also hat sie darüber nachgedacht, dich zu rufen."

„Ach ja?" fragt Luzifer breit grinsend. „Und? Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Ich weiß, dass du dem Erben nichts gesagt hast und ich wusste nicht, ob du überhaupt willst, dass er etwas weiß. Deswegen habe ich gesagt, ich wolle über dich nicht sprechen und mich so angestellt, als habe ich Angst."

„Nun, das ist ein wenig kontraproduktiv", meint Luzifer nachdenklich. „Denn Angst führt nirgendwo hin. Das ist der Weg der Engel, nicht unser Weg. Sie jagen den Sterblichen Angst ein mit ihren Geschichten über die Hölle und über die schrecklichen Schmerzen, die man hat, wenn man nicht seinen Gesetzen folgt. Angst führt zur Panik und die Sterblichen haben schon viele dummen Sachen wegen Panik angestellt."

„Aber unter den Umständen hast du das beste gemacht, was du tun konntest", meint er nach einer Pause. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Es geht an euch alle – falls man nach mir fragt, solltet ihr sagen, ich sei der erste Dämon, der je existiert hat. Der erste der ersten."

„Die Sterblichen würden auch gerne einen Namen wissen", meint ein Dämon nachdenklich.

„Keine Namen", sagt Luzifer entschlossen und winkt mit seiner schwarzen Klaue ab. „Noch nicht. Momentan beschäftigen sich die zwei Schwarzmagier mit dem Wiederbeleben von zwei weiteren Sterblichen, die sie für den Krieg benutzen werden. Sie sind äußerst fleißig, die zwei. Ich denke, ich gehe gleich zur Erde um ihnen dabei zu helfen."

„So, ist alles klar?" fragt er in die Runde.

Alle nicken.

„Schön, dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit", sagt Luzifer, sich die Hände reibend. „Die Sterblichen wachen aus ihrem Jahrzehnten langen Traum auf und fangen wieder an, mit ihren Köpfen zu denken. Und wir haben eine Menge zu tun. Auf zur Erde, meine Dämonenfreunde!"

„Ich werde den dunklen Erben besuchen", sagt er aufstehend und sich zum Gehen wendend.

Er verschwindet. Ein langer Blitz saust über den Himmel als der Erzdämon zu dem Ort geht, an dem er immer willkommen ist. Das Hauptquartier des dunklen Ordens, die Wiege der neuen Ära, in der die Dämonen und er, Luzifer, eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriel schaut mit zusammengepressten Lippen von seiner Stelle in Paradies zu, wie sich der lange Blitz über den Himmel erstreckt und schließlich irgendwo auf der Erde verschwindet. Er seufzt.

„Er ist schon wieder dabei," murmelt er zu seinem Engelfreund.

„Ich habe auch vor ein paar Tagen zwei andere gesehen", meint der andere. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Das werden wir", sagt Gabriel grimmig. „Das einzige, das mir in den Sinn kommt, ist einen neuen Sterblichen zu suchen, welcher der nächste Auserwählte sein wird."

Er seufzt.

„Früher haben wir natürlich gedacht, dieser Sterbliche würde wieder die Welt ins Gleichgewicht bringen." fährt Gabriel fort. „Dieser Harry Potter. Aber er hat die Seiten gewechselt. Die Prophezeiung, die ich ins Ohr dieser Seherfrau geflüstert habe wurde zunichte gemacht. Er ist nicht mehr der Auserwählte des Lichtes, sondern der Dunkelheit. Wir können nichts mehr unternehmen. Die Dunkelheit hat ihn und sie hat sich eingemischt. Und wenn jemand beginnt, dem dunklen Weg zu folgen, ist er verloren."

„Gab es denn nicht auch den zweiten?" fragt der andere Engel. „Erinnerst du dich daran? Es gab noch einen."

„Worüber sprichst du?" fragt Gabriel verwirrt.

„Nun, als du diese Prophezeiung der Sterblichen gegeben hast, erinnere ich mich daran, dass die Sterblichen sich nicht entscheiden konnten, wer von den zwei Jungen der Auserwählte war. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran?"

„Es gab immer nur einer Auserwählte und er war Harry Potter", gibt Gabriel zurück.

„So hast du es gemeint, ja", sagt der andere Engel geduldig. „Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ist noch ein Junge an dem Tag geboren worden, an dem Harry Potter geboren worden ist. Also wussten die Sterblichen nicht, wer damit gemeint war. Schließlich haben sie sich für Harry Potter entschieden."

„Auch wenn es einen anderen Jungen gibt, der am selben Tag geboren worden ist ist er nicht der Auserwählte", sagt Gabriel seufzend. „Wir müssen einen neuen suchen."

„Nein, aber wir können ihn zum einen machen." sagt der Engel.

„Das ist..."

Er wollte gerade sagen, es sei Unsinn, aber er hält inne. Vielleicht kann man doch etwas damit anfangen.

„Wer ist er überhaupt?" fragt Gabriel stattdessen.

Der andere Engel lächelt. So, jetzt hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Neville Longbottom," sagt er. „Er ist auch momentan sechzehn, sowie Harry Potter."

„Der Verräter", murmelt Gabriel genervt.

Er hatte einen guten Plan und er ist fehlgeschlagen. Keiner im Paradies war dieser Tatsache allzu erfreut. Manche haben auch hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt, sagend, Gabriel sei langsam alt. Aber er ist ein Engel – er kann weder alt werden noch seine Aufgabe vergessen. Die bloße Tatsache machte ihn wütend.

„Komm, wir können uns diesen anderen Jungen anschauen", sagt der andere Engel. „Vielleicht können wir etwas mit ihm anfangen. Wir wissen ja so gut wie nichts über ihn."

„Na schön", sagt Gabriel resigniert. „Aber zuerst müssen wir uns melden und sagen, wohin wir gehen. Ich sehe schon, dass dieser Ausflug mich noch mehr Gerüchte kosten wird. Aber wenn schon, denn schon. Tun wir es. Hier zu sitzen und zu spekulieren bringt uns gar nichts."

oooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Die Kuckucksuhr im Schlafzimmer knurrt. Ist es schon Mitternacht?

Tja, die Zeit fliegt. Es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich mich erst vor einer halben Stunde an den Schreibtisch gesetzt. Ich werde noch diese zwei Gleichungen fertig schreiben und dann werde ich schlafen gehen. Eine Menge Arbeit wartet morgen auf mich.

Eine unheimliche Brise streicht mir über die Wange und die Kerzen flackern. Ich verdrehe die Augen und schaue mich um. Nur Memphisto wagt es, einfach so in meinem Arbeitszimmer aufzutauchen während ich arbeite. Jeden anderen würde ich in die Hölle fluchen. Ab und zu habe ich auch andere Dämonen in meinen Gemächern gespürt und gesehen, was Draco total fertig macht. Ich kann es aber nicht ihnen verbieten, herzukommen weil sie ja nichts anstellen. Sie kommen nur und beobachten mich. Sie fühlen sich von diesem Ort angezogen und sie sind neugierig auf mich. Und wenn sie sich hinter den Regalen und hinter Vorhängen verstecken und mich angaffen wollen, dann von mir aus.

Memphisto erscheint im Sessel direkt vor mir und schaut mich mit seinen roten Augen ohne zu blinzeln an.

„Gibt es einen Grund für einen späten Besuch?" frage ich gereizt. „Denn wie du sehen kannst, arbeite ich."

„Und das ist lobenswert", sagt der Dämon lächelnd.

Die Weise, auf die er in meinem Sessel sitzt, gefällt mir nicht. Er benimmt sich so, als gehöre der Ort zu ihm.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen, Erbe der Dunkelheit", sagt er.

Noch immer nennt er mich so, obwohl ich ihm meinen neuen Namen genannt habe. Wenigstens benutzt er nicht meinen alten Namen. Ich seufze und lege die Feder beiseite. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich bei meiner Arbeit unterbricht, was auch immer ich tue.

„Frage", knurre ich.

„Bist du dir der Tatsache bewusst, dass deine Anhängerin, namens Hermine, mit einem Dämon redet? Er erledigt Aufgaben für sie und so wie es scheint, reden sie auch", sagt Memphisto, seine Klauen untersuchend.

Gibt es denn Dreck in der Hölle, der unter den Klauen gehen kann? Memphisto hat mir schon über die Hölle erzählt und ich bin neugierig auf den Ort. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er im Sinne existiert, in dem wir normalerweise über Orte denken. Die Hölle scheint kein Teil der materiellen Welt zu sein, was natürlich sehr logisch ist. Nur wirklich dumme Menschen behaupten, sie sei ein Platz unter der Erde, an dem man lebendig verbrannt wird.

„Echt? Hermine?" frage ich ungläubig.

Ich lache und der Mund Memphistos streckt sich zu einem Grinsen als ich schallend lache. Ich höre Bewegung im Zimmer nebenan und weiß, dass Draco sich fragt, mit wem ich rede. Ich wedele mit meinem Stab in Richtung Tür, sodass wir nicht belauscht werden können und neige den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich bin todernst", sagt Memphisto, mich mit dem Blick durchbohrend.

„Hermine hat einen Dämon beschworen?" frage ich grinsend. „Sei nicht lächerlich."

„Nein, nicht beschworen", sagt Memphisto, sich an einem seiner Hörner kratzend. „Er ist zu ihr gekommen, weil er dachte, ihre Träume seien interessant."

„Ach ja, ich kann es mir vorstellen, dass sie momentan von interessanten Sachen träumt", gebe ich zurück. „Ihr Perversen. Findet ihr feuchte Träume eines Mädchens, die verliebt ist, interessant?"

„Beleidige mich nicht", zischt Memphisto wütend. „Und du solltest meine Art gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass es verschiedene Dämonen gibt. Er ist ein Lustdämon."

„Ach so", sage ich seufzend. „Na schön, er ist zu ihr gekommen. Erzähl mir aber nicht, dass sie mit ihm Tee trinkt."

„Dämonen trinken keinen Tee", sagt Memphisto anmutig. „Aber sie reden miteinander, ja."

„Worüber?" frage ich ungläubig.

Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Hermine redet mit einem Dämon? Wenn das wahr ist, ist sie viel mächtiger und stärker als ich dachte. Die Dementoren sind gar nicht angenehm; aber die Gegenwart von einem Dämon kann sich mit der Gegenwart eines Dementors nicht messen. Und ich glaube einfach nicht, dass Hermine zu so was imstande wäre. Es hört sich so an, als plaudern sie nur und das an sich ist einfach unbegreiflich, sowie die drei Worte 'Hermine', 'Dämon' und 'plaudern' in gleichen Satz zu benutzen.

„Das weiß ich nicht und es ist nicht wichtig", sagt Memphisto. „Ich wollte deine Anhängerin als so eine Art Kanal benutzen."

„Siehst du, es gibt nur ein paar Bücher über meine Art", sagt Memphisto. „Ich hab sie alle gelesen."

Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Klar, ich habe ihn manchmal in der Bibliothek gesehen, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er entgeltlich liest. Mir wird klar, dass ich nicht genug über ihn weiß und ich sollte mehr erfahren. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich ihm zu widmen, nachdem wir nach Hause aus Ägypten gekommen sind. Aber ich sollte meine Vermutungen testen – ich soll herausfinden, wer er eigentlich ist. Natürlich wird er es mir nie offen sagen, das habe ich schon versucht. Nein, ich muss klug sein und es auf eine indirekte Weise tun.

„Und es sind jämmerliche Bücher", sagt Memphisto. „Sie sind nicht wahr. Die Mehrheit davon, was in den Büchern über meine Art steht, ist von Engeln geschrieben worden, die es in die Ohren der Sterblichen geflüstert haben."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" frage ich etwas ungeduldig.

„Ich möchte, dass dieser Dämon deiner Anhängerin ein Buch diktiert", sagt Memphisto. „Sie wird das Buch schreiben und das Buch wird von einem Dämon stammen. So wie Sterbliche in der Geschichte der Welt Bücher geschrieben haben, die von Engeln diktiert worden sind, wird sie jetzt ein Buch schreiben, welches das Werk eines Dämons sein wird. Ich versichere dir, dass er für diese Aufgabe durchaus qualifiziert ist."

„Warum machst du es nicht selbst?" frage ich argwöhnisch. „Ich meine, du bist ja ein ERZDÄMON, sowie du mich nur allzu oft erinnerst. Also? Warum soll ich zum Beispiel nicht ein Buch über deine Art schreiben?"

Memphisto schaut mich mit einem maskenhaften Ausdruck an.

„Du bist der Erbe der Dunkelheit", sagt er, jedes Wort betonend. „Du hast keine Zeit dafür. Du musst einen Krieg führen. Und so wie es scheint, planst du etwas mit dem Vertreter der Dunkelheit, was sich als sehr nützlich für den Krieg erweisen wird."

„Wenn du schon weißt, dass es klappt, dann warum sagst du es nicht einfach?" frage ich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Hab dich ertappt, Memphisto. Du weißt etwas darüber."

Er starrt mich schweigend an. Eines habe ich schon gelernt – Memphisto weiß sehr gut, was er sagt und es ist vollkommen unmöglich, dass ihm etwas herausrutscht. Also wollte er, dass ich es erfahre. Ich weiß natürlich nicht warum und ich werde es auch nicht erfahren. Aus Memphisto kann man nichts herausbekommen, wenn er nichts sagen will.

„Ja, in Ordnung, du möchtest, dass Hermine es tut", sage ich nach einer Pause, in der Memphisto weiter stur köpfig schweigt. „Und der Grund warum du mir all das erzählst, ist weil du möchtest, dass ich es ihr befehle. Stimmt's?"

„Ja", sagt Memphisto, sich zurücklehnend und mir einen frechen Blick zuwerfend.

„Na schön", sage ich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde es ihr befehlen. Sieh zu, dass der Dämon kommt."

„Das wird er", sagt Memphisto.

Ich schaue ihn durchdringend an. Da er schon hier ist, kann ich versuchen, mit ihm über seinen Namen zu reden. Ich mache es so, als wisse ich schon die Wahrheit. Ich fange mit meiner Vermutung an und nehme sie als die Wahrheit an. Ich stelle ihm keine direkten Fragen und schaue zu, was er dazu sagt.

„Das heißt, DEIN Dämon", sage ich, das Wort betonend.

Sein Ausdruck ändert sich nicht.

„Ich werde dir keine Fragen stellen, denn ich respektiere dich zu viel dafür", sage ich ernst.

Schmeicheln ist manchmal der beste Weg. Ich sollte alles darüber wissen.

„Und ich schätze unsere Zusammenarbeit", fahre ich fort. „Du hast mir viel gegeben und ich habe viel von dir gelernt."

Jetzt habe ich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er wirkt neugierig.

„Und ich weiß, dass du dich manchmal wie ein Kind benimmst und doch weißt du genau, worum es geht. Du möchtest damit nur etwas aus mir herausbekommen. Es müsse aber nicht so sein. Du kannst mich einfach fragen."

„Aber ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass ich dich respektiere", sage ich langsam, ihm direkt in die roten Augen schauend. „Und mir ist bewusst, dass du mir deinen wahren Namen nicht genannt hast. Sonst hättest du es mir verboten, deinen Namen zu verraten. Das hast du nicht und du hast auch nichts dagegen, wenn die anderen den Namen benutzen, den du mir gegeben hast."

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass was auch immer du bist – und wir beide wissen, was und wer du wirklich bist – dass nichts sich ändern wird," sage ich. „Ich habe keine Angst und ein Teil von mir fühlt sich geschmeichelt, dass du mit mir zusammenarbeiten wolltest. Dass du gekommen bist, als ich dich gerufen habe. Dass du einen Vertrag mit mir unterschrieben hast. Wenn es die Zeit dafür kommt – und im Allgemeinen – möchte ich, dass du weißt, ich werde zu dir stehen. Und ich weiß, dass du auch zu mir stehen wirst. Wir kämpfen für die gleiche Sache. Aber zusammen sind wir mächtiger."

Stille. Er schaut mich wortlos an und ich frage mich, was unter diesen Hörnern vorgeht. Das war nur eine Vermutung von mir, die jedoch nicht wahr sein müsste. Aber so wie es scheint, vielleicht habe ich auch ins Schwarze getroffen. Sitzt der Herrscher der Hölle persönlich in meinem Arbeitszimmer?

„Für einen Jungen, der erst sechzehn ist, bist du klüger als man dir lassen würde", sagt er schließlich.

Also ist es die Wahrheit! Ich schaue zu, wie er aufsteht und auf mich zukommt. Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Memphisto ist nicht nur mein Begleiter. Er hat mir viel beigebracht, was Rituale und Magie angeht. Aber er hat mir auch über die Welt und über seine Art viel erzählt. Und da ein Teil von mir in ihm lebt, und da ein Teil von ihm, so zu sagen, in mir lebt, das heißt, die Gabe, die er mir gegeben hat, sind wir aneinander gebunden.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich denke nicht, dass er mir den wahren Grund gesagt hat, warum er keinen Vertrag mit Lord Grindelwald unterschreiben wollte. Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Alte frech war und ihn nur ausnutzen wollte, aber ich denke nicht, dass das der wahre Grund war. Ich könnte natürlich den Alten persönlich fragen, wenn wir ihn beleben, aber etwas sagt mir, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat.

Nein. Memphisto braucht mich sowie ich ihn brauche. Er braucht mich für etwas, worüber er nicht sprechen will und ich vermute, dass es etwas mit dem Krieg zwischen den Engeln und Dämonen zu tun hat. Da er erkannt hat, dass die dunkle Seite immer mehr Macht annimmt und wir wahrscheinlich dieses Mal erfolgreich sein werden, kam er zu mir und bot mir einen Pakt an. Und da die Sterblichen, das heißt, die Schwarzmagier, und die Dämonen jetzt zusammenarbeiten, wird der Krieg sicherlich schnell beendet werden. Aber Memphisto interessiert mehr der Krieg, der auf der nicht-irdischen Ebene geführt wird. Ich habe keinen Beweis, dass es solch einen Krieg überhaupt gibt. Vielleicht ist es ein kalter Krieg? Wie dem auch sei, hat Memphisto sicherlich seine eigenen Gründe, um mir helfen zu wollen. Der dunklen Seite im Allgemeinen helfen zu wollen. Deswegen habe ich das gesagt, was ich gesagt habe. Ich war ehrlich. Ich möchte ihm bei diesem Krieg helfen, sowie er mir bei meinem hilft.

Der Herrscher der Hölle schaut mich durchdringend an und für ein paar Momente schweigen wir. Dann lächelt er und macht etwas ganz überraschendes und unerwartetes. Er streckt seine Hand aus. Wortlos stehe ich auf und schüttele seine kalte, schwarze Hand.

„Ich vergesse immer, dass du auch etwas von mir bekommen hast, also kann ich es nicht deiner natürlichen Klugheit zuschreiben", sagt er. „Aber abgesehen davon, bist du ein kluger Schwarzmagier. Wir sehen uns, Erbe der Dunkelheit. Vergiss dein Versprechen nicht."

„Und du auch nicht deines", sage ich grinsend.

Memphisto grinst mich an und löst sich in die Luft auf. Ich seufze, schüttele den Kopf und plumpse wieder auf den Stuhl hinunter. Also hatte ich Recht...

Ich sollte mal Memoiren schreiben. Denn wie viele Schwarzmagier können sagen, sie haben einen Vertrag mit dem Herrscher der Hölle als sie dreizehn waren, unterschrieben?

oooooooooooooooooooo

„Das hier gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", sagt Gabriel, sich umschauend. „Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Ich denke, man nennt es eine Schule", meint Uriel, der den Weg führt. „So ein Ort, an dem kleine Sterblichen lernen."

„Lernen, was?" fragt Gabriel als er ihm weiter dem Korridor entlang folgt.

Das gefällt ihm nicht. Als er verkündigt hat, was er tun wollte, erhob sich Uriel und sagte, er wolle mitkommen. Er kenne sich mit der Welt der Sterblichen aus. Er werde helfen. Aber Gabriel denkt, dass er mitgekommen ist um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sodass er nichts dummes macht. Na schön. Wenigstens werden ihm alle glauben, wenn Uriel das gleiche sieht wie er. So wird er einen Zeugen haben.

„Sachen, die sie für ihr Leben brauchen. Hier werden die Kinder ausgebildet," sagt Uriel sachlich.

Gabriel rümpft mit der Nase. Er stellt sich so an, als wisse er alles über diese Schule, was auch immer das ist, aber Gabriel bezweifelt, dass er mehr sagt als er weiß. Aber schön, soll er mit seinem so genannten Wissen rumstolzieren.

„Hier entlang", sagt Uriel als sie zu einer Wand gelangen.

Zusammen schlüpfen sie durch ein Porträt von einer fetten Frau, die bisher ruhig geschnarcht hat. Sie fährt hoch und schaut sich um als sie weg sind.

„Wersda?" murmelt sie.

Aber die Treppen vor ihr sind so leer wie sie immer nachts sind und sie zuckt mit den Achseln, wieder in Schlaf sinkend.

„Wahrscheinlich wieder diese dumme Kröte", murmelt sie bevor sie wieder beginnt zu schnarchen.

Die zwei Engel schweben die Treppen hinauf und folgen ihren Sinnen bis sie zu einem Raum gelangen, in dem sie viele Sterbliche spüren, die jedoch schlafen. Gabriel weiß ja, was Schlafen ist. So viel weiß er über die Welt der Sterblichen. Uriel beugt sich über einen Jungen, der leise schnarcht und schaut zu Gabriel.

„Das ist er", sagt er.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?" fragt Gabriel herausfordernd, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

Na sag schon, wenn du so klug bist, denkt er.

„Wir können in seinem Traum erscheinen und mit ihm reden", behauptet Uriel sofort.

„Na das ist eine tolle Idee, so wird er uns wenigstens ernst nehmen", sagt Gabriel sarkastisch.

Aber sein Ruf im Paradies ist sowieso schon ruiniert worden. Man denkt, dass er alt oder verrückt geworden ist. Dass er nicht mehr weiß, was er macht. Wenn er aber den Anweisungen von Uriel folgt, wird man ihn beschuldigen, wenn etwas schiefgeht. Das ist Gabriel recht.

Zusammen schlüpfen sie in den Traum des Jungen und schauen sich um. Sein Traum ist ein Wirrwarr von verschiedenen Sachen aber Gabriel erkennt schnell den gleichen Korridor, der zu diesem Ort führt. Er träumt, unter anderen Sachen, von der Schule. Gerade als er den Mund aufmacht, um einen bissigen Kommentar zu machen, denn der Junge ist offensichtlich nicht da, sprintet der Junge an ihnen vorbei, von einem Bücherschwarm dicht gefolgt. Die fliegenden Bücher zischen und schnappen nach ihm mit den Seiten, als wären sie Hunde, die dem Jungen den Kopf abbeißen wollen. Der Junge biegt heulend um die Ecke und der Bücherschwarm verschwindet zusammen mit ihm. Die zwei Engel wechseln Blicke, eilen aber schon den nächsten Moment dem Jungen nach.

„Hey, warte!" brüllt Uriel. „Halt stopp! Wir möchten mir dir reden!"

Sie bremsen abrupt ab als sich die Szene ändert. Sie befinden sich in einem dunklen Raum mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen. Der Junge, Neville Longbottom, sitzt in der letzten Reihe und schaut verängstigt den Tisch da vorne an, am ganzen Leib zitternd. Gabriel fällt auf, dass er viel jünger und kleiner ist. Warum träumt er von diesem Raum? Urplötzlich baut sich eine dunkle Gestalt direkt vor dem Jungen auf, und er schreit.

„Du inkompetenter Junge! Ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt, aber wenn du es nicht begreifst, werde ich es dir auf eine andere Weise einbläuen müssen!" brüllt der Mann in Schwarz den Jungen an, der plötzlich noch kleiner als früher aussieht.

„Ich hab... ich hab... es versucht, Professor Snape, aber..." stottert der Junge, noch tiefer in den Stuhl sinkend.

Als der Mann in Schwarz den Jungen weiter anbrüllt, wechseln die zwei Engel die Blicke.

„Und das soll der Auserwählte sein?" fragt Uriel.

Gabriel zischt wütend und winkt mit der Hand. Der dunkle Raum und der Mann ins Schwarz verschwinden. Und während der Junge sich umschaut, noch immer zitternd, geht er zu ihm und legt eine Hand auf seine. Der Junge fährt hoch.

„Neville?" fragt Gabriel sanft. „Es ist in Ordnung. Dir passiert gar nichts. Ich möchte dich nur sprechen."

Der Junge öffnet den Mund und gafft den Engel an. Seufzend, Uriel gesellt sich zu ihm und schaut zu, wie Gabriel sich zu dem vor Schock wie gelähmten Jungen setzt.

„Neville, wir möchten dir helfen", fährt Gabriel fort. „Weißt du, wer wir sind?"

„Ich... ach..." stottert der Junge, verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort in seinem Kopf suchend. „Feen?"

Uriel prustet los aber als Gabriel sich räuspert und ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwirft, legt er die Hand über den Mund und winkt ab. Gabriel dreht sich wieder dem Jungen zu, der ihn mit tellergroßen Augen angafft.

„Nein, Neville, wir sind Engel", sagt er wichtig.

Der Junge schaut zwischen den beiden, offensichtlich versuchend, zu begreifen, was passiert.

„Ich bin nicht in Todesgefahr, oder?" fragt er schließlich.

„Warum würdest du in Todesgefahr sein?" fragt Gabriel verwundert.

„Meine Oma sagt, die Engel erscheinen zu einem nur bevor man stirbt", murmelt der Junge verängstigt.

Uriel hustet, aber es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er das Ganze lustig findet.

„Nein, du bist nicht in Todesgefahr", sagt Gabriel geduldig, obwohl es klar ist, dass er sich bemühen muss, um weiter geduldig mit dem Jungen zu sprechen.

„Wir möchten mit dir über etwas reden", sagt Gabriel. „Erinnerst du dich an Harry Potter?"

Nevilles Mund öffnet sich wieder aber er kann kein Wort über die Zunge bringen. Schließlich, nickt er.

„Und weißt du, was mit ihm passiert ist?" fragt Gabriel weiter.

„Meine Oma behauptet, dass ihr-wisst-schon-wer ihn entführt hat", sagt Neville mit einer schwachen Stimme. „Aber alle in der Schule denken, dass er verrückt geworden ist. Ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen, dass er jetzt die rechte Hand von ihr-wisst-schon-wem ist."

„Nein, ich weiß nicht von wem, sag es mir", hakt Gabriel überrascht nach.

„Was?" fragt Neville ahnungslos.

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem Harry Potter die rechte Hand sein soll", wiederholt Gabriel jetzt etwas ungeduldig.

„Von ihr-wisst-schon-wem", wiederholt Neville mit großen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht von wem!" zischt Gabriel.

Neville zuckt zusammen und schaut Gabriel erschrocken an.

„Brüll den Jungen nicht an", mischt sich Uriel ein und kommt an ihm vorbei. „Hör mal, Neville. Weißt du von der Prophezeiung Bescheid, die sagte, dass Harry Potter der Auserwählte sei?"

„Na klar", sagt Neville, ihn misstrauisch anschauend. „Jeder weiß davon."

„Und weißt du auch, dass man nicht wusste, welche von euch der Auserwählte ist?" fragt Uriel ihn mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Welcher... von uns? Wer ist uns?" fragt Neville.

'Ist er ein wenig beschränkt?' fragt Uriel gedanklich seinen Engelfreund.

Gabriel zuckt resigniert mit den Achseln. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würden sie jetzt gehen, denn es gibt nichts zu besprechen. Der Junge hat keine Ahnung von nichts und er würde nie der Auserwählte sein können.

„Als die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde, wusste man nicht, ob du oder Harry Potter der Auserwählte ist", sagt Uriel. „Und offensichtlich haben sie sich geirrt, denn er ist nicht der Auserwählte. Er ist zu der dunklen Seite übergelaufen. Also musst du der Auserwählte sein."

„Deswegen sind wir hier", fährt er fort. „Wir wollten dich sprechen und es dir persönlich sagen. Wir wollten dir auch unsere Hilfe anbieten."

'War nicht unser Plan nur mit ihm zu reden? Wer hat die Entscheidung getroffen?' fragt Gabriel gedanklich seinen Kollegen.

'Wir schaffen es', erwidert Uriel. 'Wir brauchen diesen Jungen. Und außerdem schau dir ihn an. Er ist pures Licht. Es gibt keinen Schatten, keine einzige dunkle Stelle. Das ist schon ein guter Anfang, meinst du nicht? Wir werden etwas aus ihm machen.'

'Wenn du meinst', erwidert Gabriel schlechtgelaunt.

'Das letzte Mal, als man einen Auserwählten gesucht hat, hat man Macht und Potenzial gesucht und sieh mal, wohin das uns gebracht hat', behauptet Uriel. 'Dieser Junge ist unverdorben und auch wenn er ein wenig komisch klingt, wissen wir nicht, was er eigentlich vermag, denn wir befinden uns in seinem Traum. Die Sterblichen träumen von ihren Ängsten und das hier mag nicht die beste Version von ihm sein.'

'Ach, ja, in Ordnung', erwidert Gabriel und nickt. Die Enttäuschung, die sich wie Gift in ihm ausgebreitet hat, wird schnell von Hoffnung ersetzt. Dieses kleine Detail hat er vergessen.

„Ich, der Auserwählte?" wiederholt Neville. „Das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nur Neville."

„Denk darüber nach und das nächste Mal treffen wir uns in der Welt der Sterblichen", wirft Gabriel ein. „Ich meine, in der Realität", er verbessert sich.

„Gehen wir", sagt er zu Uriel.

„Wie heißt ihr?" fragt Neville ihnen hinterher.

Die zwei Engel drehen sich um.

„Ich bin Gabriel und das ist Uriel", sagt Gabriel, ein wenig überrascht von der Änderung in der Einstellung des Jungen. In einem Moment sieht er so erschrocken aus, als könne er umkippen und den nächsten Moment fragt er nach ihren Namen.

„Freut mich", sagt Neville lächelnd. „Ich freue mich auf euren Besuch. Aber bitte kommt nicht, wenn ich Unterricht habe. Das würde mir viel Probleme bereiten."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/Harrys Sicht

Dieses Buch wird etwas einzigartiges sein. So was ist nie getan worden. Und zu denken, dass Hermine diejenige sein wird, die das Buch schreibt! Ich frage mich nur, warum Memphisto ausgerechnet sie für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt hat.

Zehn Minuten nachdem ich sie gerufen habe, taucht sie in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf. Ihr Haar ist zerzaust und sie sieht so aus, als hätte sie sich schnell gekleidet. Es ist dreizehn Uhr. Unmöglich, dass sie geschlafen hat. Wenn ich in ihr Zimmer gehen würde, würde ich dort Laetitia finden? Das ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich", sage ich ernst.

Sie lehnt sich nach vorne, ein Notizblock aus ihrer Tasche hervorziehend. Hermine ist immer darauf vorbereitet etwas aufzuschreiben. Ich lächele.

„Du musst gar nichts aufschreiben", sage ich abwinkend.

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Gar nichts aufschreiben? Worum geht es dann, sieht man die Frage in ihren Augen?

„Der Dämon, der dich besucht", fange ich an.

Ihre Wangen werden leicht rosa und sie senkt den Blick.

„Ich billige deine Initiative", sage ich, mich so anstellend, als denke ich, sie habe es selbst gemacht. „Aber du wirst es weiter treiben. Die Dämonen möchten etwas unser Welt geben. Ein Geschenk, so zu sagen. Sicherlich hast du bemerkt, dass sie sich zu diesem Ort hingezogen fühlen. Und sie möchten sich an diesem Krieg beteiligen indem sie uns ihr Wissen geben. Das heißt, sie haben dich ausgewählt ihr Bote zu sein."

Sie starrt mich wortlos an und man kann beinah sehen, wie die Räder sich in ihrem Kopf drehen. Schnell zählt sie zwei und zwei zusammen, sagt jedoch nichts. Sie weiß, wer mir diese Nachricht übermittelt hat. Memphisto. Und da Memphisto ein Erzdämon ist, beziehungsweise so hat er es allen gesagt, ist es für sie natürlich logisch, dass er den anderen Dämonen Befehle geben kann.

„Dieser Dämon, der dich besucht, wird wieder erscheinen und er wird dir etwas diktieren. Schreibe alles auf und frage ihn, wenn etwas unklar ist", fahre ich fort. „Am Ende werden wir ein Buch über ihre Art haben, das aus ihren Mündern gekommen ist. Wir werden das erste Buch haben, das so zu sagen von einem Dämon geschrieben wurde und du wirst diejenige sein, die seine Worte aufschreiben wirst."

Verschiedene Gefühle huschen über ihr Gesicht. Natürlich hat sie Angst, denn es heißt, sie würde stundenlang mit diesem Dämon zusammen sitzen müssen während er ihr diktiert. Andererseits ist Hermine eine Person, die Wissen über alles schätzt. Und zu denken, dass ausgerechnet sie diejenige sein wird, die dieses Wissen der Welt geben wird, erfüllt sie mit Stolz. Schließlich richtet sie sich auf und schaut zu mir.

„Der Erzdämon hätte es auch ohne dich tun können", sagt sie. „Denn ich hätte es sowieso getan. Ich kann mir nichts anderes vorstellen, was mir größere Freude vorbereiten würde. So was ist noch nie getan worden."

Ich mustere sie zufrieden und nicke. Ja, das ist Hermine. Ein Verstand scharf wie ein Messer.

„Es freut mich, dass du bereit bist, es zu tun", sage ich. „Achte aber darauf, dass alles klar ist. Denn Dämonen können manchmal ein wenig unklar und vage sein. "

„Natürlich", sagt sie aufstehend. „Ist das alles?"

„Ja, du darfst gehen", sage ich abwinkend.

Sie verbeugt sich und verschwindet durch die Tür. Wahrscheinlich ist sie in Eile, zu ihrer nackten Laetitia zurückzukehren. Ich lächele und schüttele den Kopf.

ooooooooooooooooooo

„Das ist ja eine Katastrophe", sagt der Engel Michael im Paradies sich den Kopf reibend. „Das Ganze wird eine Katastrophe sein."

„Sei nicht so negativ", sagt Uriel sanft. „Vielleicht hat der Junge nicht die Fähigkeiten, die man mit einem Auserwählen des Lichtes in Zusammenhang bringen würde, aber das heißt nicht, dass er sie nicht bekommen kann."

„Bekommen? Was meinst du damit?" fragt Michael scharf.

„Nun ja, man muss nicht als ein Auserwählte geboren sein", sagt Uriel. Gabriel schweigt, vorhabend, sich da raus zu halten. „Und außerdem wissen wir ja nicht, wer der Auserwählte war, denn es ist noch immer unklar. Es waren die Sterblichen, die darüber über die zwei Jungen hinweg entschieden haben."

„Zweifelsohne hat sich Luzifer darin eingemischt", murmelt Michael. „Würde mich auch nicht wundern."

„Die Harry Potter Geschichte ist kalter Kaffee und ein fertiggeschriebenes Kapitel. Er ist weg", sagt Uriel. „Aber jetzt können wir etwas aus diesem Neville machen."

„Das ist mogeln", meint Michael mit großen Augen. „Schlägst du etwa vor, diesem Jungen Mächte zu geben, sodass er der Auserwählte werden kann? Das ist unglaublich! Die Gesetze verbieten es!"

„Wir wissen nicht, welche Mächte der Junge überhaupt besitzt, denn wir haben nicht mit ihm in einem Wachzustand gesprochen", sagt Uriel. „Aber das werden wir."

„Ich komme mit", sagt Michael entschlossen. „Ich muss mir ihn anschauen."

„Soll sich jetzt eine gesamte Engelhorde auf die Erde stürzen?" fragt Gabriel schlechtgelaunt.

„Du musst nicht mitkommen", meint Michael entschlossen.

Gabriel schaut ihn ein wenig wütend an, lehnt sich dann aber zurück.

„Fein", sagt er schließlich. „Umso besser. Denn so kann man nicht sagen, ich werde zu alt oder verrückt. Dann werdet ihr die Verrückten sein und das gesamte Paradies wird sich zur Abwechslung über euch lustig machen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", meint Uriel.

„Er ist ein durchschnittlicher Junge, wißt ihr", sagt Gabriel in einem gelangweilten Ton ihnen hinterher. „Ihr werdet ihm ein gesamtes Arsenal Mächte geben müssen, sodass er etwas tun kann. Und auch wenn..."

„Ja, er wird langsam alt", flüstert Michael Uriel ins Ohr. „All das Rumlaufen als Bote hat ihn eingeholt."

Aber als Gabriel ihnen empört „WAS?" hinterher schreit, sind sie bereits weg.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie finden Neville Longbottom alleine im Hof der Schule. Anscheinend hat er auf sie gewartet, denn dass ein sechzehnjähriger Junge so alleine sitzt ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

So erscheinen Uriel und Michael bei ihm und der Junge fährt, sein Sandwich fallen lassend, hoch.

„Ich hab nichts getan, lasst mich in Ruhe!" stößt er hervor, das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend.

Die zwei Engel wechseln Blicke. Also kann er sie sehen, was eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen ist. Es gibt Weißmagier, die Engel spüren und vielleicht auch ihre Stimmen hören können, welche aber sie nicht sehen können. Aber da die zwei Engel urplötzlich und in blendendes Licht getaucht vor ihm erschienen sind, hat der Junge gedacht, sie seien Geister.

„Wir haben vor kurzem in deinem Traum gesprochen", sagt Uriel, sich zu dem Jungen beugend.

Wenn irgendjemand aus dem Fenster heraus schauen würde, würde man Neville Logbottom alleine mit dem Gesicht in den Händen sitzen sehen und würde gleich zum Schluss kommen, er sei verrückt geworden.

„Erinnerst du dich daran? Ich bin Uriel", sagt Uriel sanft.

Michael wiederum starrt den Jungen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die Frage 'das soll ER sein' auf seiner glühenden Stirn geschrieben.

„Ich hatte so einen Traum, in dem ich mit zwei weißen Wesen gesprochen habe, das stimmt", murmelt der Junge, der durch seine Finger hindurch guckt. „Du bist kein Geist?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Engel, sowie ich es dir schon gesagt habe", sagt Uriel geduldig. „Und du hast mir gesagt, ich solle nicht kommen, wenn du Unterricht hast, also bin ich jetzt hier."

Neville lässt langsam seine Hände sinken und mustert sie.

„Ich kann euch tatsächlich sehen", sagt er. „Seid ihr wirklich Engel?"

„Ja", sagt Uriel. „Wieso bezweifelst du das?"

„Ich bezweifele nur, dass ausrechnet ich euch sehen kann", sagt Neville schnell. „Ich meine, ich bin kein besonders guter Zauberer und nur besondere Zauberer können Engel sehen. Meine Oma hat es mir gesagt."

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir vorher gesagt habe? Dass du der Auserwählte bist?" fragt Uriel, der sich zu ihm setzt. Michael tut es ihm gleich.

„Ja, das war ein schöner Traum", sagt Neville träumerisch. „Mein Albtraum hat geendet so bald ihr erschienen seid. Danke dafür."

„Es ist die Wahrheit", sagt Uriel. „Du BIST der Auserwählte."

„Du scherzest", sagt Neville nach einer Pause, in der er ihn angegafft hat.

„Du kannst uns sehen", meldet sich Michael zu Wort. „Nur besondere Zauberer können das. Und du bist pures Licht. Deine Aura ist blendend weiß. Brauchst du mehr Beweise? Also hör auf mit den dummen Fragen und hör zu. Wir müssen dich schnell trainieren. Aber so wie es scheint, was du am meisten brauchst ist etwas Selbstsicherheit."

„Trainieren? Selbstsicherheit?" wiederholt der ungläubige Junge.

„Ja", sagt Michael, sich zufrieden aufrichtend. „Uriel, das ist er. Ich denke, wir haben ihn gefunden. Gabriel wird sich freuen."

'Bist du dir sicher?' fragt Uriel gedanklich. 'Denn wenn nicht, werden wir uns in etwas einmischen, in was wir uns nie einmischen sollten.'

'Der Junge hat Potenzial', meint Michael zufrieden. 'Und du hattest Recht. Er ist unverdorben. Früher haben wir nur nach Macht und Potenzial gesucht, haben wir uns nicht um seine Aura und um sein Herz geschert. Und ich denke, das sei das wichtigste. Er ist ein Weißmagier, durch und durch. Und es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass man ihn nie trainiert oder ihm eine Chance gegeben hat. Jetzt werden wir es tun.'

„Komm, Neville", sagt er laut, seine Hand ausstreckend. „Wir nehmen dich zu einem Ort mit, wo wir ungestört reden und Magie üben können."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

„Pomona", ruft McGonagall zu ihrer Kollegin, die gerade an ihr vorbeigekommen ist. „Komm her! Schnell!"

Die Professorin eilt zurück zu ihr und guckt aus dem Fenster heraus.

„Was ist?" fragt sie.

Sie hat einen Dementor erwartet, eine Bestie aus dem verbotenen Wald oder etwas bedrohliches, aber sie sieht gar nichts. Nur einen leeren, kalten Schulhof.

„Schau dir mal Neville an!" zischt McGonagall, sie ungeduldig am Ärmel packend.

Pomona Sprout verengt die Augen. Der Junge sitzt alleine in dieser Kälte da draußen und scheint mit jemandem zu reden. Er fuchtelt mit den Armen und schüttelt den Kopf. Auf einmal wird er hochgehoben und dann verschwindet er vor den Augen von den beiden Professorinnen, die zusammen nach Luft schnappen.

„Wo ist er hingegangen?" flüstert die erschrockene Pomona Sprout.

„Gehen wir nach draußen", sagt McGonagall mit einer besorgten Stimme. „Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen. Ich denke, er ist entführt worden."

„Aber wer würde Neville Longbottom entführen wollen?" fragt Sprout, die ihrer Kollegin hinterher rennt.

Der Fluss der Schüler weicht zur Seite als er die zwei aufgeregten Professorinnen erblickt und die Schüler starren ihnen verwirrt hinterher, als sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machen.

„Neville!" schreit McGonagall mit gezücktem Stab. „NEVILLE!"

Aber die Bank, auf der Neville vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hat, ist leer und schon kalt. Nur seine Schultasche liegt daneben, als der einzige Beweis, dass die zwei nicht verrückt geworden sind. Er war da.

„Was kann das nur bedeuten?" fragt Pomona Sprout leise. „Hier kann keiner apparieren. Und es sah so aus, als hätte er sich in die Luft aufgelöst. Mit wem hat er geredet? Wer kann in den Schulhof apparieren?"

„Rufen wir Aberforth und erzählen wir ihm davon", flüstert McGonagall. „Erst Black, jetzt Neville. Diese Woche muss verflucht sein. Es muss etwas mit Mars zu tun haben, von dem Firenze ständig spricht. Langsam beginne ich an diesen Unsinn zu glauben."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Zu jener Zeit findet eine Versammlung hinter dem Tor der Hölle statt und Luzifer tritt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht durch das hohe Tor.

„Meine lieben Freunde", sagt er, sich zu ihnen setzend. „Heute war ein guter Tag auf der Erde. Alles scheint sich von sich selbst zu lösen. Ich war soeben bei dem Erben der Dunkelheit. Der Junge hat vollkommen seiner Aufgabe gewidmet und er hat mich durchgeschaut. Er weiß, wer ich bin. Er hat es mir ins Gesicht gesagt."

Die Dämonen brechen in Gemurmel aus.

„Und weißt ihr, was er mir noch gesagt hat?" fragt der selbstzufriedene Luzifer. „Dass er keine Angst vor mir habe. Er wisse, wer ich sei. Er fühle sich geschmeichelt, dass ich bereit gewesen sei, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Er würde zu mir stehen, wenn die Zeit dafür komme und er hoffe, ich würde auch zu ihm stehen."

Die Dämonen wechseln Lächeln und viele nicken. So was ist noch nie passiert. Es gab natürlich Sterbliche, die Kontakt mit den Dämonen aufnahmen. Es gab sogar Sterbliche, die Luzifer persönlich riefen. Aber keiner war bisher so furchtlos und so entschlossen, um dabei zu bleiben.

Keiner war bereit, alles zu geben, um an Macht und Wissen ranzukommen. Dieser Lord Grindelwald, er ist diesem Ideal nahe gekommen. Aber tief in seinem Inneren hatte er Angst und Luzifer verließ ihn. Er war seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig. Dieser Junge hat gar keine Angst, weder vor den Horrorgeschichten über die Hölle, welche die Engel den kleinen Kindern erzählen, noch vor dem Tod. Dieser Junge hat einen Teil von sich geopfert, um an mehr Macht und Wissen ranzukommen. Luzifer ist erst zu ihm gekommen, als er ihn ehrlich gerufen hat. Und er hat sich den Jungen angeschaut und erkannte, dass keine Angst in ihm zu finden war. Er spürte Macht und Gier nach dem Wissen in dem Jungen und er entschloss sich, den Jungen aufzunehmen. Mit ihm einen Pakt zu schließen und mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Alle Dämonen wussten, dass Luzifer es nicht nur mit irgendeinem Sterblichen tun würde. Der letzte war ein Vertreter der Dunkelheit und doch war er nicht mit ihm zufrieden. Als er zurück in die Hölle kam und verkündigte, er habe einen Sterblichen aufgenommen, wollten alle davon hören und wunderten sich, dass er so was getan hatte.

Aber mit der Zeit haben sich alle Dämonen vergewissert, dass der Junge tatsächlich der richtige war. In der Vergangenheit gab es solche Sterbliche, aber seit langem hat es keinen gegeben. Der Junge war der Auserwählte, da waren sie sich sicher. Er wird der Dunkelheit Ruhm bringen.

Der Junge vermutet offensichtlich, dass es einen Krieg auch auf dieser Ebene gibt und er wollte dadurch den Kräften der Dunkelheit seine Treue zeigen. Natürlich begreift er nicht, dass ein Krieg nicht notwendig ist, um Sachen ins Rollen zu bringen. Aber dass er überhaupt so was gesagt hat, finden die Dämonen unglaublich.

„Und was ist mit dem Vertreter der Dunkelheit?" fragt ein Dämon. „Du scheinst von ihm gar nicht beeindruckt zu sein."

„Ganz im Gegenteil", sagt Luzifer kühl. „Er erledigt seine Aufgabe sehr gut. Aber er ist der Wegbereiter. Er hat schon sein Leben mithilfe von dunkler Magie verlängert – und er wird ein unnatürlich langes Leben haben. Die dunkle Seite würde es ohne ihn nie schaffen. Er ist ein Krieger und ein sehr erfahrener Schwarzmagier. Der Junge, trotz seiner Tapferkeit und seiner Macht, ist der Aufgabe des Vertreters der Dunkelheit noch nicht gewachsen. Aber jeder hat seine eigene Arbeit und seine eigenen Aufgaben. Sie arbeiten sehr gut zusammen. Ich hab der Arbeit des Jungen zugeschaut. Ohne den Vertreter der Dunkelheit hätte er viele zu riskante Züge gemacht und wäre schon längst tot, gäbe es nicht seinen Lehrer. Ab und zu helfe ich auch, wenn ich sehe, dass er in Gefahr ist und dass alles davon abhängt, ob er überlebt oder nicht. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass er nur wegen seiner Eifrigkeit jetzt stirbt."

Die Dämonen schauen ihn verwundert an. Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit er einem Sterblichen eigentlich geholfen hat.

„Wie hat man je behaupten können, der Junge sei der Auserwählte des Lichtes?" fragt ein Dämon perplex. „Er ist ein natürlicher Schwarzmagier."

Luzifer lacht und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das war er", sagt er und nickt. „Die Sterblichen glauben an das Schicksal; die Engel glauben an das Schicksal und an im Voraus bestimmte Gesetze. Wir aber nicht. So was gibt es nicht für jene, die dem dunklen Weg folgen. Und der Junge, als er sich zum ersten Mal gegen das so genannte Schicksal gewendet und entschlossen hat, würde der Meister seines eigenes Lebens sein; hat einen dunklen Pfad für sich erschaffen. Seit dem ist er frei. Er hat sich selbst befreit und ich habe gar nichts getan."

„Dass ein Sterblicher so was ohne unsere Hilfe macht, das ist unglaublich", meint jemand. „Es erfordert unmenschliche geistige Stärke."

„Wenn man zum Rand eines Kliffes kommt kann man weder in den Abgrund fallen," sagt Luzifer. „Oder kann man Flügel bekommen. Unser Junge entschied sich, sich gegen alle zu wenden und er ist geflogen."

„Heute feiern wir", sagt Luzifer, sich zufrieden zurücklehnend. „Und dann arbeiten wir weiter. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, schmieden die Engel in diesem Moment neue Pläne. Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein und nicht diese Chance verpassen, etwas Großartiges zu erreichen."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Geruch von Regen hängt in der Luft als ein einsamer Dämon auf der Terrasse erscheint. Die Tür, die hinein führt, steht halb offen und die dunklen Vorhänge tanzen in der Brise. Er schaut sich um und betritt den warmen Raum. Nur eine Kerze brennt auf dem Nachttisch und beleuchtet eine tief atmende Gestalt, die im Bett schläft. Das warme, blasse Gesicht sieht ruhig und entspannt aus und das blonde Haar liegt über das Kissen verstreut. Der Dämon macht einen Schritt in die Richtung des schlafenden Menschen, aber ihm wird schnell klar, dass das hier nicht der Sterbliche ist, den er sucht.

Er schaut sich um und blinzelt. Flackerndes Kerzenlicht kommt aus dem Raum nebenan und er dreht sich um. Langsam verlässt er die schlafende Frau und schaut durch die Tür. Im anderen Raum brennen vier Kerzen und jemand sitzt an einem Schreibtisch von Papieren und Büchern umgeben.

Er richtet sich auf als er in die Augen der Schwarzmagierin schaut, die am Schreibtisch sitzt und das Buch in dem sie bisher gelesen hat zur Seite legt. Sie lächelt leicht und lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Komm rein", sagt sie leise.

Sie hebt ihren Stab und die Tür geht leise hinter dem Dämon zu.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagt die Schwarzmagierin, eine lange Feder in die Hand nehmend.


End file.
